NU: Null Fox
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: AU, MGS Crossover, Smart/Powerful Naru, Naru/Olga. He was the last of his Clan, the Legacy of the COBRA Unit, the last Remnant of FOXHOUND, he was Uzumaki Naruto, he was codenamed both The Void and Null-Fox... he was many things... and this is his story.
1. End of a Legend

A story by 26 Lord Pain… --

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Metal Gear Solid series in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

--

(Russia, "The Virgin Cliffs"…)

Two figures, walk down an old dirt and mud covered path, avoiding ancient roots and dangerous snakes along the way, in the arms of one is a man's body. The man in his arms wears a long trench coat, his right eye covered by an old eye-patch, a gray suit beneath his coat with simple black shoes a pair of black gloves, and short white hair with a trimmed beard and mustache. This mans only remaining eye is closed, his lips are closed, and he moves not even a muscle… For he no longer can… This man is Big Boss, formerly the "Legendary Soldier", and he is also dead…

The other of the men is dressed in a skintight black suit, armor here and there, a pair of cases for clips rests at the front of his left hip, a SOCOM pistil rests on his right thigh, a shotgun is holstered and left to hang on his back, a small black device rests over his left eye, looking similar to an eye patch, looped into the back of his belt is a 50. Desert Eagle, with a Stinger Missile launcher slung over his left shoulder, a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder. The man's face is bare, with a scruffy beard and mustache, his brown hair is in a mullet with a gray headband keeping it out of his eyes, an infinity symbol resting on the side of the headband, leaving his green eye's partly shadowed…

The man carrying Big Boss however is decked out in armor like some form of cyborg ninja, black and white dominating the color scheme of his clothing, thicker white armor covering some of his body while a helmet completely concealed his face from view, a couple of cases for his ammunition clips rests at the front of his left hip, a brown gun belt around his upper torso holds an old worn SAA however, with a belt around his waist holding a combat knife, over one shoulder is an old P90 left to rest at his right thigh. On his back is an old Mosin-Nagant sniper riffle customized to use tranquilizer rounds; also on his back is an old looking HF-Blade. A modified Berretta M9 rests in a holster on his right thigh, while in his hand, while still carrying Big Boss, is a weapon known only as the "Patriot"…

"Why did we bring a corpse all this way?" Grumbles the man beside the one carrying Big Boss; his reply comes in a metallic synthesized voice.

"He died here… Not at that grave in Washington, not at Outer Heaven, not even at Zanzibar Land, Snake… He died in this place a long time ago… He died here… With The Boss…" The person said softly while the man at his side grumbled under his breath once more. These two men soon came to a large field, white flowers were in bloom all around, with only a few tree's nearby, leaving a view of the nearby lake free for anyone who wished to gaze upon it…

"Well… Then why couldn't we just bury him back at Washington? Does it really matter where he died or where he's buried?" "Snake" asked with a gruff tone while the man carrying Big Boss looked to him for a second, then down to Big Boss and then towards the field of flowers.

"No more… No more clones, no more memes… It's time we finished what Big Mama and Liquid Ocelot first started, it's time Big Boss was allowed to rest without worry that his genes will bring on more destruction… I won't let History repeat itself again…" He said to the man as he walked to the center of the field while Snake stayed back. The man then put Big Boss down, laying him on his back and then took a step back and gave out a tired sigh.

"Now it all ends at long last… No more memes… No more FOXHOUND… No more clones… It all ends here… With him…" He said softly and with a grinding of metal, the ninja's helmet came apart to rest at his neck while revealed was that he wore a black balaclava beneath it. Reaching up he pulled the mask down, leaving it around his neck so he wouldn't have to hold it. What was revealed was spiky blond hair, an old frayed gray headband wrapped around his forehead the long ties reaching his shoulder blades, a black eye patch covered his own right eye, three "whisker" shaped scars were laid onto both of his cheeks, and his single azure blue eye looked down at Big Boss with a strange sort of Pity…

"I think The Sorrow might like his camo back… I have no use for it anymore…" The blond ninja like man said and Snake nodded his head slowly, pulling out his duffle bag he set it onto the ground and then removed some dark camo, which he handed to the blond. "Return this for me…" The blond whispered then placed that onto the body of Big Boss, and then gave a sort of half smile as he then held out his hands once more. Snake nodded and pulled out an old folded, Black Russian "Sneaking" Suit from the bag and the bkond set it on the ground, next was a "CQC" enhancement suit which he put on top of that.

The man then place a drab green military uniform from the sixties with those, and last was some "Snake" camo, which he put with the other uniforms and the blond placed them all near Big Boss' body. Snake then handed the blond a few other items, a simple combat knife, an EZ-gun, an SAA Revolver, and a pair of dog tags, which were also placed with the body. The blond stopped for a second once all this was done, he then held up the Patriot and gave another half smile, and he placed the weapon into Big Boss' hands and then nodded his head.

"There will be nothing left, nothing to tie you to this world any longer… Big Boss… It will all go with you… So please… Rest in Peace." The ninja said softly while then standing up to his full height and gave off a soft sigh. "It's time… There can be only one Boss, and one Snake…" The blond said and Snake nodded, grabbing a torch from his duffle bag and handing it to the blond who then lit it. "Goodbye… Boss…" The blond said with a slight curl to his lips as he dropped the torch letting it land on Big Boss and setting his body ablaze. Both he and Snake stayed, watching as the legendary Soldier was burned, watching as a legend finally ended so a new one could also begin…

"Ashes to Ashes… Dust to Dust… though your body shall fade, your memory shall not, you will live within those who have known you, not the legend, not the face, but the man. Those who knew the truth of Big Boss shall not remember a mad man, a warrior, a soldier, or even a killer… They will remember a man; a simple man who made mistakes, a man who lost his way in life… So now, here in the place where you became a legend, where you truly died… Rest In Peace…" Snake said simply, and the blond ninja nodded his head to him, a small smile on his lips as his partner finished…

Looking up from the body afterwards, the blond's eyes changed color, the sclera turning black while the iris turned gold. A true smile came to his lips as he saw several figures standing there. One in an old-fashioned white Russian Sneaking Suit, with her blond hair in a ponytail, some of the white outfit zipped down to show a snake shaped scar. The next was a man with white hair, a pair of glasses while dressed in Russian Military gear and the "Spirit" Camo, a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of his nose while his gold eyes looked towards him, a grim smile on his lips as he watched. Then came a man with long white hair and a handlebar mustache, an outfit straight out of a spaghetti western was his choice of dress, his eyes seemed cold, but the slight smile told the young blond what he needed to know.

Then he saw a figure of a woman with shoulder length blond hair, she was slightly old, yet obviously still strong with an orange coat over some simple black clothes, an old Chinese pistol holstered at one hip… Beside her was a figure who made the blond mans eyes twitch, dressed as a Cyborg Ninja in orange and gray, his white helmet open to reveal his face, a sword on his back like the blond himself…

As he saw these figures come into view, the smoke rose up between him and them, until a new figure faded into view. This one was more familiar than the others, for it was Big Boss, he stood with the other figures while the blond watched and Big Boss nodded to him once. The blond also nodded to the older man, then simultaneously clicked his heels together and saluted to him. Even as the flames took away the remains of Big Boss, the blond watched as the man's spirit slowly faded from view…

As soon as Big Boss did, Eva, The Sorrow and The Boss all vanished as well, leaving only two figures left as the smoke continued to rise. The first was a smirking Ocelot who held up his hands, before giving a familiar hand sign, as if silently saying good job before he also vanished. Last was the man in the armor, the man who looked like a ninja bowed his head for a second, before raising it up and slowly vanishing as the others had…

"It's over…" He said softly while Snake scratched one of his cheeks then picked up his duffle bag, zipped it back up, and then slung it back over his shoulder.

"Time to go eh, Fox?" Snake questioned while "Fox" gave a slight smile to his partner, turned around and placed a hand on Snake's shoulder.

"Yeah… We have another grave to visit, Snake…" With that Fox and Snake walked away from Big Boss' burning body and equipment, leaving the genes, memes, and the legend of Big Boss behind them, leaving all the fighting, all the blood, and all the tears they had shed with that body as well.

"The FROG's know where you want them to take us, right?" Snake questioned, while pulling a cigarette out of one of his cases, then took a lighter and sighed feeling the nicotine in his system after such a long wait.

"Yeah… They always know where I want to go… How is the B&B doing?" Fox said then questioned softly, leaving his mourning to be done later and in private…

"They should be good to go soon enough, they weren't really that badly hurt, their minds however…" Snake left off and Fox nodded his head, he knew what it was like to lose ones mind, after all, he was an unofficial member of the old COBRA unit…

"Good… Unlike Big Boss and those who are dead… We still have work to do and still have battles that we need to fight…" The blond man said softly and Snake couldn't help it as he chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Yeah… We're still man made beast's after all." Snake said with a slight smirk while Fox pulled his Balaclava back on, then let his helmet come back over his head, leaving a small orange light on the front to glow ominously. With that Fox and Snake came to a large airplane of some form, which had a few female figures in strange gear waiting for them. The figures helped Fox in first, and then grabbed Snake by the wrist to pull him in as the vehicle raised up into the air, the two men looking out over the "Virgin Cliffs" with a strange kind of longing in their hearts.

"He wasn't a monster…" Snake said and Fox nodded his head.

"He was… Something more…" Fox said simply as the ship turned to another direction, speeding off as the two men watched the land whiz by below them. Fox then leaned back in his seat, memories of all that had brought him to this moment passing before his eye's, memories of leaving in a land filled by ninja, then coming to this strange land, meeting both friends and enemies alike as he did…

It was his own legend he supposed, the Legend of Null-Fox, The Void, Naruto Uzumaki… Last of the COBRA Unit, last of the FOXHOUND unit, and Last of his clan… He was Naruto Uzumaki, and this is his story…

--

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Prologue end…**_

--

TBC…

--

AN: This is a Preview/Prologue for the rest of the story. I want to know what people think of it before I post any more chapters. Also, I'm not abandoning any of my other stories; I just seemed to have caught a bad case of Writers block with them it seems… Also, blame this new story on me getting my hands on MGS2: Substance and MGS3: Subsistence. Oh well, please read and review, Ciao!


	2. Birth of the Fox Pt1

--Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it? NU: Null-Fox…Chapter 1: A new world…

--

Normal Speech…

Normal Thoughts…Codec Calls…Cyborg Ninja Speech…Demon/Beast Unit Speech…Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…Inner Spirit Speech…

--

A blond haired boy of a tender eleven years old sat, his arms wrapped around his legs as the bodies of numerous villagers lay around him. Slowly the young boy stood up, his body stiff and jerking, what he had done still weighing heavily on his shoulders. He trudged him with blank eye's shadowed by his hair, their was no one on the streets, all were either asleep or had been among the two dozen he had killed with his own two hands… And yet… He didn't feel any guilt…

He had been blissful before, he was supposed to be starting a new year at the academy tomorrow, he was sad when he got home, remembering he was still all alone… he had then remembered feeling powerful fear as they chased him out of the village and into the forest, great pain as they had beaten him as they always did for some reason, and then he remembered feeling a powerful hatred when they cornered him and literally saw red, and then he felt something else…

Something different from anything he had ever felt before… His eyes were dark and dimmed by something, but it wasn't hate or fear or even guilt… He didn't know what he felt, he couldn't really say… It felt like infinity yet at the same time nothingness… It felt uplifting, yet at the same time it felt like it was damning… It felt like he was all alone… No… he felt EMPTY, complete and utterly empty…

The blonds formerly blue eyes had somehow turned a dull gray from the death he had dealt to the villagers who attacked him. And as he looked up into the sky, he saw a full moon, his eyes softening slightly before then closing as he saw it. "What was it? It felt like infinity…" The boy wondered to himself then shuddered as a cold mist blew passed him. The blond looked around at this, before shrugging and walked to his apartment complex, never noticing the man in the raincoat behind him.

Naruto trudged up some stairs then blinked when he heard lightning strike and looked around, only for his eye's to widen slightly. Blood… It was suddenly raining blood and the blond was frightened, not of the blood, but of a figure that was hanging in the blood, opening yellow eyes with a red sclera to stare at him… _**"Sad… So very sad… A host of Sorrows… And you are one of them…"**_ The chilling voice came and Naruto shuddered, the bloody rain stopping and the blond turned and walked up the stairs to his apartments door.

Opening it the blond walked inside, gray eyes looking around before he let out a tired sigh. "I'm home…" He whispered sadly then walked to his room and pulled off his bloody clothes before grabbing a clean pair and heading into his shower, ignoring the mold growing within as he went into the shower and turned on the freezing water…

As he did, a figure walked into the home, bloody footprints trailing behind him only to vanish as he took his feet away from the floor. The mans lips were in some form of a grim smile, his eyes veiled by a pair of glasses, the glare from them concealing his eyes, a hooded rain coat covered his hair and body, leaving only his black gloves and dark-gray/black/gray/brown camouflage pants and black boots visible. The man looked around the apartment and his eyes softened, he had found a kindred spirit, a fellow Cobra it seemed, one who had suffered much in his life…

The blond soon walked from his room, dressed in some clean clothes only to look at the strange man and raise a brow. Nothing seemed relevant or surprising anymore it seemed, nothing seemed to make him smile or cry… He was stuck in that feeling of nothingness… _**"True Oblivion…"**_ The man said and the blond blinked his gray eyes… That… That sounded like what he had felt… yes… He had felt True Oblivion…

"How did you know?" He questioned of the man, and heard a whispered word come from all around. "Sorrow…" it had said and nearly made him shudder.

_**"So… You can see me…"**_ The man said simply, and then began to float from the ground, making the blond tilt his head but otherwise not react at all. The mans grim smile seemed to widen, ever so slightly, as he then raised a black gloved hand towards the boy and the blond was lifted off the ground. His only reaction to levitating would have been odd to anyone else, instead or fear, or even awe, he merely sighed and crossed his legs, allowing the man to lower him down into a lotus position.

"That doesn't answer my question…" The blond said simply and the man chuckled, another Sorrow floating in the air as the blond watched the man lower himself to the ground and then look sad for a few moments…

_**"Sad…So very sad…"**_ He whispered with a shake of his head, making the blond twitch, now he knew what had been in that rain of blood earlier at least… And that brought a tiny hint of fear to the blond's dull-gray eyes…

_**"I am The Sorrow…"**_ The man then said and the blond raised a brow, before then sighing and looking at the man with a dull look. _**"You, Uzumaki Naruto, have felt True Oblivion… Like The End before you…"**_ The man said and the Blond looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Who is, The End?" Naruto questioned softly, wondering who else had felt such an emptiness, and what he had done. The Sorrow smiled grimly at the child, then looked outside and shook his head.

_**"Perhaps… I shall tell you… At another time, in another place…but for now, I wonder what you wish to do?"**_ The Sorrow said then questioned of the boy who looked to the ground and then closed his eyes, an invisible but heavy weight on his body making him slump.

"I don't know anymore… If I become a Ninja… I'll have to kill more people, feel Oblivion more times… I… I don't want to feel like that ever again…" Naruto said softly and the Sorrow nodded his head slowly, The End had felt the same way, never killing anyone, merely tranquilizing them and taking them to safety, as the old man had lost interest in death long before he had been a Cobra…

_**"Perhaps… I can even give you a new path child…"**_ The Sorrow suddenly said and Naruto looked at him with dull gray eyes, the slightest hint of hope buried deep within them. _**"I know of a place where you could fight for your ideals, and yet never kill should you choose it… Or kill again, either way, so long as you remember that feeling, you shall have a great power within you…"**_ The Sorrow said then turned around, his back to Naruto as he looked out his bedroom window. _**"Should you wish to take my offer… I would not mind… should you choose to stay here… It matter's not to me… Stay… or Leave… Either way…"**_ The Sorrow turned to Naruto and the blond saw his gold/red eyes and twitched… _**"I shall return tomorrow for your choice…"**_ And with those cryptic words, the man vanished into nothingness, Naruto sighing then stood up, only to see something lying on his bed…

Naruto looked at what he found with a slight frown. It was the Sorrow's cargo pants, with a matching shirt that had pockets on the arms; small gray skulls were barely visible in the Camouflage pattern giving it an almost eerie look. Looking it over, then at his orange pants Naruto sighed and put the Uniform over onto a small dresser. "I'll wear it to the academy… Maybe something there will make me want to stay…" The boy whispered as he then slowly got into his bed and curled up into a ball…

Though the Sorrow didn't know it, he had just given Naruto his first birthday present… Or perhaps he did know… And merely felt the boy shouldn't be so sad today of all days… So as the Sorrow walked back to the place the villagers lay, he called forth the Shinigami itself, and allowed it to take their souls to the other side, or rather, to HELL for what they had done to a mere child's mind… Making a child experience The End was not to be forgiven… Making a Child feel all of the Pure Emotions of the Cobra Unit all his life was even worse…

Looking at the corpses, Sorrow lifted them all up easily, and walked into the forest with them, before dropping them into a river. Allowing them to float downstream, and washing any proof of Naruto's deed away… The Sorrow now knew why the Shinigami came to him, pulled him from his world and his battles… It was because the End was alive again; through a mere child The End and the other Cobra's were to be reborn, and thus, The Sorrow would welcome this newest Cobra with a new name which he would carry into battle… The Void…

Naruto's eye's slowly opened as he groggily awoke, eyes still a dull gray he rolled out of bed and looked down at himself with a slight frown. Getting up he took off his bright orange pants and pulled on the ones left to him by the Sorrow, rolling up the legs into cuffs and using a belt to tighten them around his waist he pulled his shirt down over them, then pulled on the "Shirt" from the uniform, rolling up the sleeves and leaving it open to show his black shirt beneath before he headed out.

Walking down the streets, Naruto didn't know it but he made not even the slightest sound, and many didn't seem to notice him at all. Unable to hear him they only saw the blond hair, not focusing on the boy's eyes or face, they passed him without any cares and Naruto was glad to have it that way. He made it to the academy without incident, walking passed the receptionist, not even trying as he was completely silent to everyone around him. Silent as the grave…

Soon finding his classroom he pushed the door open and silently walked inside, one kid saw him and raised a brow at the dull gray eye's which had replaced formerly bright blue ones. However, the dark eyed boy shrugged it off, though wondered why he couldn't hear any footsteps coming from the boy either. That was all that happened, not even the teachers seemed to notice the silent child as he covered his face with his arms, his chin resting on his desk. The boy then saw something out of the corner of his eye, a blurry figure sitting in the corner, weeping sounds coming from it…

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blur, and though he didn't know it, his eyes began to change. The Iris turning bright gold while the sclera turned jet black, mimicking the eyes of the dreaded Shinigami Itself… Now Naruto saw a small girl, crying her eye's out in the corner, but his eyes widened seeing the numerous gaping holes in the girl's body… She was not alive, but neither was she dead… Naruto looked around and saw no more of these phantoms, and prayed he would not for a long while.

"Naruto?" Came a questioning voice and the blond looked up at his Teacher through his bangs. "Just what are you staring at?" He questioned and then Naruto closed his eyes and cracked his neck.

"Just the corner…" He lied and the Chunin left it at that, not really caring while Naruto then saw the Phantom girl look towards him with strange red eyes. The girl then hugged herself and faded through the wall behind her, making Naruto frown. He then looked towards his teacher and looked at the board, looking at it intently he saw a flash as he saw something else strange, a vision of a man stabbing a girl to death… It was the same girl he had seen earlier.

Shaking his head Naruto ignored that and then looked to the roof, a kid in the back saw the "Shinigami" Eyes of the blond and started to shake. No one had eyes like that, not a single person or clan in the entire Shinobi Nations EVER had the Eye's of the Shinigami itself… And the child decided he didn't want to find out what they did so ignored the sight and sat back looking away from those eyes…

Naruto then turned his eyes to a window, and noticed a bird flying by it; he narrowed his eyes and saw something beyond the bird and the glass however… Blood… Millions of drops of blood raining down from the heavens and a dark sky… The Sorrow was standing, or rather floating, beyond as he gave a grim smile to the blond before then floating up beyond the windows field of view. Naruto sighed at this and turned back to the front of the class, waiting until the end of the day so he could get some answers at long last…

School let out soon after, and Naruto was once more ignored, no, it was like they didn't even see him, and looking down at himself, he wondered why, he didn't look any different, and though it seemed to be raining blood it wasn't staining him or anyone else for that matter. So why was it no one was able to see him? Naruto decided he didn't care and just went on his way down the streets of Konoha aimlessly.

However, as he walked his feet seemed to carry him a new way, to an old store, one that had been abandoned long ago. Walking inside the blond saw it; numerous weapons and ninja gear left to rust like garbage, this store was in the ruined portion of the city, and the part his apartment was in… Walking around he realized he could have come here for ninja things, yet he noted that most of the Kunai and Shuriken were so old and rusty they would take hours to clean and sharpen.

Frowning he walked over to the clothes and stopped on a pair of black fingerless gloves, which he took and pulled on, they were big, but he knew he could grow into them. Turning once more, Naruto walked to the entrance only to stop and look at the sky, the dark clouds still hovering above and rain of blood still pouring, thunder boomed yet no one noticed save for the blond who then walked towards the Hokage monument with a frown on his lips, wondering what was going on…

Getting there had been easy; no one noticed him and Naruto briefly wondered if The Sorrow's clothes had something to do with it. He decided he really didn't care, but still, the question remained at the back of his mind regardless. Reaching the head of the Fourth Hokage Naruto looked out over the village, then to his right to see the Sorrow standing there, looking out at the village with him.

"No one can see you…" Naruto stated more than questioned and The Sorrow merely nodded his head, making the boy sigh. "Then why can I?" He questioned and the Sorrow gave a grim smile before pointing to his eye's with two finger's, making Naruto point to his own in response and gained a nod. "My Eyes… Their different than others?" The boy questioned and the Sorrow merely nodded his head to the boy, and then smiled grimly as a man in white robes came towards them.

"Naruto, where have you been?" The old man questioned and Naruto looked out over the village and sighed.

"Around…" He said simply and made the old Hokage raise a brow, which was soon joined by his other brow seeing what Naruto was wearing.

"Where did you get that…odd…outfit Naruto?" The Hokage questioned while sitting next to Naruto, The Sorrow floating nearby, smiling grimly at the exchange.

"A friend…" Naruto answered simply once more, his eye's hidden behind bangs of golden blond hair.

"Who? I know you trust people Naruto but it could have been someone dangerous or…" Before he could finish Naruto turned to the old man and stared at him with his newly changed eyes, making the Hokage's own eyes widen in shock. "Shinigami…" He whispered and Naruto turned his head to look back over the village.

"He isn't that dangerous… He's a ghost…" Naruto said cryptically and the Hokage looked at Naruto in shock, not only did he seem to have the Shinigami's eyes, but he also seemed to be able to see and speak to the spirits around him! That kind of power could be invaluable to a Ninja of any rank, to find a ghost and have it tell them what they knew could make spying completely fool proof and effortless!

"Naruto… How long have you had this…ability?" Sarutobi questioned and the Sorrow kneeled down to speak to Naruto.

"_**He sees your eyes, and he feels your power should be used for the Village, so they can win more wars, so they don't have to loose lives… But their enemies would… But truly… Are this village's enemies your own? Do you want to have a hand in their deaths Naruto?"**_ The Sorrow questioned and Naruto shook his head, giving a silent No to the Sorrow, they weren't, he truly had no enemies if he thought about it, merely people who didn't like him or wanted him as some kind of tool it seemed… And they all only existed in THIS village, no where else…

"If I told you, what difference would it make? This power is my own, and my own to do with as I please and see fit…" Naruto said cryptically, surprising the aging Hokage as his words were nothing like the Naruto he was used too…

"Naruto… What's… Are you alright?" The old man questioned and Naruto looked at him grimly.

"I have felt… True Oblivion… The End… I have felt nothingness…" Naruto said grimly then looked to the sky and gave a grim smile. "Did you know? It's raining…" Naruto said and Sarutobi raised a brow. "I guess, it's the world of Spirits, but it's raining… Raining blood, from a dark sky…" Naruto said darkly and looked to the city below… "I saw… A child… In class… she was long dead, and I saw how she died…" Naruto said grimly making the Hokage's eyes widen further.

A power to see murders exactly as they happened in the past, something that could be used to bring justice down on those who deserved it… What were these eyes, and how could Naruto have them? And if he had them why not Minato or… Sarutobi's eyes widened, Kushina DID have golden eyes! But not the black in them like Naruto, but it could have been a dormant trait inherited from her!

"_**He is thinking of having you to view the spirits of the past so they can be avenged in his way… But truly… Could you stand to see more suffering like that Naruto?"**_ The Sorrow said and Naruto lost a little more respect for the old Hokage, even he sought to use him as a tool it seemed… _**"He also knows who your family is, but chooses not to tell you…"**_ The Sorrow added and Naruto's eye's shot wider than they had been all day, he shook at the Sorrow's words, he shook with rage and sorrow and pain all at once, before the Emptiness returned… And he felt Nothingness once more…

He turned to look at the Hokage, and the Old man did the same, only to gasp seeing tears of blood stream down the face of the young blond. "You lied…" He said simply then wanted to disappear, he didn't know it, but the Sorrow helped him, blocking the old man from seeing the blond with his power, making him appear as stone and grass to the old man who looked around in shock. To him of course it seemed as though the blond had vanished, but truly the plants and forest around him, the spirits and souls of the forest all protected him, hiding him from the old man with their power and the Sorrow's. Sorrow then showed Naruto how to crawl away like the End would have, the boy catching on quickly did this, somehow it seemed that nature helped even him, every blade of grass seemed to vibrate and every tree seemed to move as he did, making any noise from him appear as the sounds of nature… It was odd…

As Naruto left The Sorrow then looked at Sarutobi and smiled grimly. _**"You have lied much in your lifetime Sarutobi Sasuke… The blood of thousands rests on your hands… Someday… When he or I return… You will face their judgment…"**_ The Sorrow said cryptically before heading after Naruto, smiling grimly as he did so, the red rain still falling over the land unknown to all who couldn't see the world of lost souls…

Naruto and Sorrow found themselves in the forest, Naruto looking slightly lost. The old man, his Jiji, had been lying to him for all these years… If he couldn't trust him whom could he trust? _**"Sad… So very sad…a host of Sorrows… And you are one of them…"**_ The Sorrow said with a shake of his head and Naruto turned his eyes to the floating specter.

"W-what… What do I do now?" He questioned of the specter and the Sorrow looked to the side, the word Sorrow floating around the air as the boy turned to see a river of blood, bodies floating down it…

_**"I can take you somewhere you can fight for your ideals… Where you can learn to control your abilities… You are… The End… AND The Sorrow… Making you, the Void… Nothing… And yet… from the Void…everything is born…"**_ The Sorrow said as he floated over to the river and looked to Naruto with his same grim smile. The blond looked at the Sorrow, then the river behind him before turning his head in the direction of Konoha and made his choice. Walking forward Naruto came upon the river and took a single step into it, only to grab a branch, as the current was stronger than he had thought.

_**"Death is tragic, but life is miserable… that is why you were summoned here…"**_ The Sorrow said as he floated their, his golden eye's turning icy blue before returning to their golden color… _**"Feel the sorrow of the dead…"**_ The Sorrow whispered and Naruto looked up towards the being, and heard a loud sound float in the air as his left eye-glass-lens cracked, blood now trickling down his face from that eye… _**"Follow me…"**_ The Sorrow said as he floated further downstream, Naruto following after him. _**"Your path shall be bloody and challenging, gaining respect and fear from those who know of you…"**_ Sorrow said darkly as he then threw off his raincoat, revealing balding white hair hanging down to his shoulders, and a gray turtleneck sweater over his upper body, and a belt around his waist with an empty gun holster strapped to his right thigh.

_**"Brace Yourself!"**_ The Sorrow then said as he raised his hands into the air and Naruto felt himself being swept down the bloody river, faces of the dead passing him as they strolled down the stream beside him, being ushered to some unknown destination. The Sorrow hovered over the blond and whispered more, visions of the blond's future passing the Sorrows eyes as he twisted and bent in the air like some form of marionette… _**"You shall gain dominion over spirits… Channeling the greatest of warriors who have long since passed on from the mortal world, and through yourself they shall live once more…"**_ He said grimly as the blond managed to take hold of a branch, his eye's looking to his guide, silently pleading for some form of aide as he did.

_**"You shall either find a way to feel once more, like The End before you… Or you shall bring all in your path to ruin… You shall truly become…"**_ The Sorrow stopped suddenly at this as he then formed a beam of telekinetic energy and spiritual power, the wave moving towards Naruto and striking him, making the blond see a screaming face as he was then forced back down the River by it's current. _**"The Void…"**_ Sorrow said cryptically then began to twist, his body moving at odd angles as he then flew before Naruto who came up from the bloody water, gasping for breath and holding a hand towards the Sorrow, pleading once more for his aide…

The Sorrow shook his head with a grim smile as the boy then fell further down the river, smoke or mist flowing upward and concealing the blond's field of view as he then fell further down the seemingly endless river of blood. Naruto then looked around, but was slightly shocked to see different bodies than before, these dressed like The Sorrow in strange uniforms, some with armor others with odd weapons they walked opposite him and seemed to ignore his plight as they walked on, horrific injuries visible on all of them.

_**"Sorrow…"**_ The familiar eerie voice came as Naruto was caught in the river by his pant leg. The child looked to what caught him and his eye's widened, it was a skeleton, wearing the Sorrow's clothing, a hole in the back of the left eye… _**"It's time for you to wake up…"**_ His eerie voice called, confusing the blond as he reached for the Skeleton holding him, trying to pull out of the river and breath properly. _**"Wake up… You don't belong in this world…"**_ The Sorrow said as Naruto suddenly fainted, his head falling back and his vision going dark as everything went completely black… The Sorrow's last words being the only thing he could hear… _**"Leave this place… Awaken… And begin your life anew…"**_

--

TBC…

--


	3. Birth of the Fox Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 2: Beginnings…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

A man walked down a barren path, his cold gray eyes glaring at anything that moved as he journeyed across the "Virgin Cliffs" of Russia. "Humph… Last time I was here, I was still working for "Mother" Russia…" The man said under his breath with a harsh, raspy voice while then looking up and chuckling. This man has long silver hair reaching his shoulders, cold gray eyes, and a handlebar mustache. His skin is pale and his build is hidden under his heavy clothing.

He wears a dark brown trench coat with thick padding at the shoulders and a black armband around his left bicep. Red leather gloves cover the mans hands, while a black "cowboy" outfit lays under his coat, a scarf placed around his neck holds a small pin to hold it in place, two belts are on his torso, the first around his waist holds a SAA Revolver at his right hip, while the second crosses his torso, from over his left shoulder, around his back, under his right arm and back to his left shoulder, holding a second Revolver at his lower back and numerous bullets. Upon his feet is a pair of old brown "cowboy" boots with spurs hanging off of them.

The man suddenly stopped however, and a sly smirk came over his lips while looking at an old rickety bridge. Walking forward the man placed hand onto the bridges guardrail and chuckled lightly under his breath. "It's been a long time since I came here… Though it does make me wonder why you wanted me here Gurlukovich…" The man said to himself then to a man behind him, one who was overweight and had a small mustache over his lip, cropped blond hair on his head and Russian Camouflage…

"Feeling Nostalgic for the past Shalashaska?" The man questioned with a thick Russian accent as the first man looked at him from the corner of one eye.

"No Comrade… Just remembering it… I like to remember the past, living it would be a bit too much however…" The man said simply before then removing his gloved hand from the guardrail and turning to the other man, noticing a pair of armed soldiers to either side of him. "What's this? And to think, I actually thought you trusted me…" The man said with a slight smirk seeing the men and the man before him called Gurlukovich simply twitched before frowning at him completely.

"Only a fool will trust someone completely in our business Shalashaska, or would you prefer Ocelot…" He told the now named Ocelot, the man simply chuckling under his breath before then turning stone serious.

"True, and either name works… but I believe we're here on special business dear colonel… Not to make jabs at each other…" Ocelot said darkly before slowly pulling something out of his coat, the two soldiers with Gurlukovich taking aim at him as he does. The silver haired man smirked as he produced a few papers, making the soldiers breath sighs of relief. "This here is some of the data on Metal Gear, my Boss is planning on taking it for himself… I'd like to know your going to produce something for your down payment when the time has come…" Ocelot said while handing Gurlukovich the papers, the stout man simply taking them and glancing over them with a critical eye.

"Hmm… Do you trust this man? This… Liquid Snake?" Gurlukovich questioned and Ocelot chuckled in his throat.

"Not even as far as I can throw him… However, he CAN and WILL get the job done." Ocelot told Gurlukovich who seemed to ponder this for a short while, before then nodding his head to Ocelot.

"Very well Shalashaska, I will procure this payment for you, however, it will take much time before I am able to get it to you." Gurlukovich said and Ocelot nodded his head slowly before chuckling lightly in his throat.

"Don't worry Comrade, we are only in the beginning stages of taking command of Shadow Moses at the moment. We're trying to bring back as many of the scattered remains of Big Boss' private Elite Guard back together as we can. It'll be quite a while before we're ready to start the actual operation." Ocelot said smoothly and Gurlukovich nodded his head, Ocelot smirked to himself however stopped when lightning flashed, yet there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

_**"Sorrow…"**_ He heard and turned slowly so as not to arouse suspicion, only to see a specter from the past, The Sorrow to be precise, making Ocelot gnash his teeth together.

"Him again… Why won't he leave me alone?" Ocelot wondered to himself then saw "The Sorrow" look down at the waters below and Ocelot did also, only to grab the guardrail and lean over it to see something… no… A CHILD floating down the rapid waters! "Gurlukovich, you have any men down the river?" Ocelot questioned quickly, The Sorrow shaking his head no just as the Colonel replied to the negative. "Then do you have anyone downstream who could pick up a kid that's floating down river!" Ocelot demanded and Gurlukovich rushed over to look down at the floating body and pressed his lips together into a thin line. His soldiers also looked, both seeming surprised by the sight and reached back to contact someone on Radio, before whispering to their leader.

"No, we have no one downstream at the moment, all my men are positioned at the old Graznyj Grad Research facility." Gurlukovich told Ocelot who gritted his teeth together and rolled his eye's.

"Of course they are…" He muttered while pulling off his coat then handed the item to Gurlukovich and gripped the side of the Guardrail. "Then I'll handle this myself!" With that Ocelot launched himself over the side of the guardrail, and then fell towards the waters below with a slight grimace. _'Now I know what "John" felt like…'_ He thought to himself just before hitting the water and coming up gasping for breath before swimming down the rapids towards the child he had seen, whom was now perched on a bank of land at the side of the river.

"Kid got lucky…" Ocelot muttered to himself before then managing to get onto the patch of land and looked at the kid, only to widen his eye's seeing the "Spirit" Camo he was wearing, which had belonged to both Big Boss AND The Sorrow… "Well what do we have here then?" Ocelot questioned while looking at the child, then turned his head to look at the figure of The Sorrow with a raised brow.

_**"Take care of him… He is one of us… He is… The Void…"**_ With those cryptic words, The Sorrow faded leaving Ocelot with a kid on the ground.

"The Void huh?" Ocelot mused to himself then picked the blond child up and threw him over one shoulder. "Let's see exactly why you're called that." The man mused once more while walking off with the child slung over his shoulder. If the Sorrow had an interest in this child, like he had once had in Big Boss, then Ocelot was sure he'd be… useful… in the future, so, smirking to himself, he headed towards Groznyj Grad so he could get his coat then be back off to the states…

--

(??)

Gray eyes slowly slid open, a bright light is the first thing they see, causing them to shut tight and an arm to move and block the light from view. "So your awake." A voice came and the blue-eyed form of Naruto turned his head, and opened his eye's to see a man with white hair and a handlebar mustache leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "Now then, how do you know The Sorrow?" The man asked and Naruto raised a brow, did he see him as well?

"He came to me… After I felt… True Oblivion… He said he'd take me somewhere I could fight for my own reasons…" Naruto said while slowly sitting up and Ocelot raised a brow, True Oblivion, why did that sound so familiar…

"Hmm…Sounds just like, The End…" Ocelot stated more than questioned, but Naruto thought it was a question based on his tone.

"That's what Sorrow said too…" He said simply to Ocelot who took a thoughtful expression while looking at the child.

"So, Sorrow compared you to a Cobra, hmm…" Ocelot said then closed his eyes, if the boy was compared to a Cobra, perhaps he could be as deadly as one also… "Hmm. So kid, you got any skills? Special abilities maybe?" Ocelot questioned and Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Okay, what is it?" Ocelot then questioned and Naruto considered it before letting out a light sigh of breath.

"My eyes… They let me see the world of the dead; I can talk to them as well, and even see their pasts… I also… well… no one ever really noticed me after I felt it, I even managed to sneak by someone while out in the open; in fact it was almost like… I don't know… I became one with the forest…" Naruto said and Ocelot nodded his head slowly, taking in the two abilities and trying desperately not to grin too widely…

"Well now, those are some pretty interesting abilities kid…" Ocelot said mostly to himself as Naruto looked at him with those dull listless eyes. "And you say you want to fight eh?" Ocelot questioned and Naruto frowned slightly to himself.

"I said I came to this land so I could fight for what I believe in…" The blond stated and Ocelot grumbled under his breath before chuckling in his throat.

"Well now, that seems a bit odd, what exactly do you want to fight for then?" Ocelot said then questioned and Naruto was silent, trying to think of exactly did he want to fight for… "Heh, should have known, you didn't even think that far ahead did you." Ocelot taunted and Naruto twitched before glaring at the older man, which didn't really affect Ocelot, considering he was older and had been glared at by worse than this kid. "Listen up Junior, there's a lot of nasty people out there who will want those eyes of yours… A power like yours is as rare as it is valuable, and that's quite a bit." Ocelot said while standing up fully and then crossed his arms, soon walking over to Naruto who glared at him once more.

"Ocelot, what the devil are you doing?" Came a different voice, one with an accent as a man with shoulder length blond hair entered the room, cold blue eye's glaring at Naruto who frowned. This man wore a coat like Ocelot, which was closed and buttoned up, with a pair of brown pants with a black belt, black combat boots and a pair of brown leather gloves. "Why exactly have you brought a child here, Ocelot?" The man then questioned with an annoyed tone and Ocelot looked at Naruto before looking back to the blond haired man.

"I found him in Russia, judging by his clothes I assumed he was a Child Soldier of some kind and brought him here for an… Interrogation… Thus far it looks like his minds been wiped by whoever trained him." Ocelot lied while Naruto merely turned to look at the older blond apathetically. The blond man also turned to look at Naruto after Ocelot's explanation and walked over to the smaller, younger blond to look into his eyes before sneering.

"Humph, he does look like a mind wiped Child Soldier, especially with that vacant almost dead look in his eyes… Do with him what you will Ocelot, just make sure he doesn't interfere with our plans." The blond man stated and Ocelot shrugged, while his leader gave Ocelot one last look before then walking out of the room and leaving the two alone once more.

"Why did you lie?" Naruto asked bluntly while moving his legs to hang off the side of the bed, while Ocelot merely chuckled in response at first before then smirking towards him.

"An investment." He said and Naruto raised a brow. "If Liquid knew of your gifts prematurely, he'd probably want to start trying to raise dead spirits." Ocelot said then grimaced at the thought of whom the blond man may try and have the child evoke. "Personally, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to have the souls of a bunch of dead soldiers running around in your head. You need to find your own reason, and way of fighting… I'll just help you with finding it." Ocelot said with a shrug of his shoulders and Naruto blinked while looking at the man with a slight tilt to his head.

"Then what do you want in return?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot chuckled.

"Fight with me. Fight with me until you find your own reason to fight for yourself. That's all…" Ocelot said and Naruto narrowed his eyes before nodding his head to the white haired man. "Good, then I expect you to grow up quickly, no whining for one thing, and if you have a question, you're going to have to look it up for yourself. I won't tolerate any slacking either, so make sure your prompt or I'll shoot you just to remind you to be on time." Ocelot then said while walking towards the exit of the room. "Also expect to be trained by the other FOXHOUND member's. Before I'm through your going to be able to do anything the rest of us combined could, as well as the Cobra's skills…" With that last message Ocelot exited the room, coming face to face with Liquid Snake.

"So, you're taking him as a student, eh Ocelot?" The man questioned and Ocelot chuckled lightly in his throat.

"I told you boss, The Sorrow took an interest in him, and the last person he took an interest in was Big Boss himself. It would be stupid to let someone Sorrow has taken an interest in go to waste…" Ocelot reported and Liquid nodded slowly, before then walking off down the hall with Ocelot at his side.

"Has Gurlukovich made his decision?" The man then questioned and Ocelot chuckled in his throat.

"That he has, he's decided he wants Metal Gear pretty badly, boss… We're going to be getting a Down-payment soon as we manage to take over Shadow Moses…" Ocelot replied as he and Liquid Snake walked down the halls of the FOXHOUND HQ located just outside of Washington DC.

"Hmm, that's good to know. However it will take time for our spy in the Whitehouse to ascertain when it will be easiest to take over the Shadow Moses Facility. In that time do you think it will actually be possible to have your little "Child Soldier" up to really use the skills of the entire unit?" Liquid questioned and Ocelot nodded his head.

"Besides the fact that The Sorrow seems to have taken an interest in him, his physiology is different from a normal humans." Ocelot stated raising Liquids interest. "The boy's bone structure is at least three times denser than normal yet hollowed out to decrease his overall weight, his ribcage has even managed to make an almost perfect shield over his heart and lungs, also after looking at his muscular structure our analysts figure he's twice as strong as anyone else his age, the brats got an IQ of at least 200 from what they say. And after having his DNA looked at by a few of our analysts I found out that he already has at least thirty of the "Soldier Genes" those "Next Generation Special Forces" were transplanted with." Ocelot explained and Liquid nodded his head slowly, before placing a hand over his chin and stroking his cheek with his index finger.

"Is that so… Quite the list of enhancements on a natural born child, no doubt he could become a soldier worthy of the Code "Fox" but as I said, the question is, do we have time to train him." Liquid mused then stated and Ocelot shrugged his shoulders before then taking a thoughtful expression.

"Perhaps not complete his training, nor learn all of our skills, but we can start it boss, chances of finding another kid out there with these skills just lying around aren't very good. Besides that, I found him in Russia, but judging by his accent I'd say he was Japanese, yet his physical features look to be at least part American, which could mean that the Japanese have started their own Genetic Research and Super Soldier Program like our own Genome Army, or that he was going to be a sleeper agent for the Japanese to infiltrate the American military." Ocelot informed and Liquid narrowed his eyes before stopping in front of a door and then turn back to Ocelot.

"That is a possibility Ocelot, if that is true then we may need to have a spy infiltrate Japan for confirmation… However, Its troubling to think that he would find his way from Japan to Russia only to end up floating down river, wouldn't you say?" Liquid stated then questioned and Ocelot nodded his head to the man. "Have Raven and Mantis help with his Training as necessary, Wolf will train him on her own time knowing her, Octopus is too paranoid to trust anyone with his skills so that's a dead end, I'll finish his training with vehicles myself however. You should focus on his Gunmanship and Stealth." Liquid then ordered before walking through the door and out of the area, leaving Ocelot standing in the hall by himself.

"Humph, he's not taking this very seriously, he should consider the possibilities that this kid is either a new type of Genome Soldier or that he was engineered much like he himself was… If not, then someone must have had some genes…" Ocelot said mostly to himself, then added with a smirk and a light chuckle in his throat. Ocelot then looked back at the room he left Naruto before then walking off to find Wolf, Raven, and Mantis to talk to them about training this kid… "Heh, "The Void"… Why do I have the feeling that name will be as feared as "Gray Fox" or even "Big Boss" someday?" Ocelot wondered to himself with a light chuckle…

--

(Later Date…)

Naruto and Ocelot were in a large room under FOX-HOUND HQ, Ocelot had called it an armory. Within were numerous guns, ranging from Army Issue Pistols, Revolvers, Machine Guns, Sniper Riffles, Grenade launchers, a Stinger Missile Launcher, Nikita Remote Control Missile, and a Bazooka… "What are these?" Naruto asked looking at a SOCOM pistol like it was from another planet, and for him it was close enough.

"There Guns Kid… Didn't they have guns where you come from?" Ocelot said then questioned with an annoyed tone and was genuinely surprised when Naruto shook his head no. "What DID they have then…" Somehow, Ocelot already knew he wouldn't like the Answer the kid was going to give him…

"Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon, Katana of varying styles and sizes, Caltrops, Maces, Axes… and not much else…" He said still in a dead sounding tone of voice as he was now spinning one of Ocelot's old SAA Revolvers on his finger, ironically doing it just as Ocelot used to during the Cold War.

"Great… A super soldier from a back water region of the world…" Ocelot mumbled under his breath then cleared his throat. "These are Guns, just as I said, otherwise called firearms. Their able to shoot bullets made of steel out faster than a human can throw them, if your really good, no one will even notice their dead before it's too late." Ocelot explained while Naruto had amazingly found The End's own Mosin-Nagant out of all the Sniper Riffles and was looking it over.

"This one uses Tranquilizer Darts?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot nodded his head with a slight smirk.

"That was the personal weapon of the Original "End". Seeing as you have felt his emotion I think you should have it. But we won't be training with that; Wolf will train you in sniping personally. Pick out a few more weapons and then we'll start your real training. And don't be shy about looking around, we got some knives and such around here as well…" Ocelot ordered and Naruto nodded his head before walking over and grabbing Ocelot's old SAA Revolver from its spot, which was then placed into the loop of his belt, and a modified Beretta M9, with a laser sight and suppressor attached.

The blond then walked over to where some Combat Knives, Machetes, Bayonets, and other bladed weapons resided and picked up a simple Combat Knife, which he stuffed into one Sandal boot. "Ready…" Naruto then said and Ocelot looked at the weapons the kid had chosen and chuckled in his throat seeing as they were all somewhat related to soldiers from the past.

"Alright, seeing as I'm an expert on Gun's we'll work on normal Firearms, if you do well I might also teach you a fighting style called "CQC" which would go well with that knife of yours." Ocelot stated and Naruto nodded his head slowly before then placing his M9 into one of his back pockets. "First off however…" Ocelot muttered while looking around and picked up a "Blackwater Gear Universal Holster" and handed it over to Naruto. "That goes onto your leg kid." Ocelot said and Naruto nodded, placing the M9 into the holster then strapping the holster to his leg.

"First Lesson, don't overload yourself, leave the Mosin-Nagant here or in your quarters when you don't need it." Ocelot ordered and Naruto nodded his head, walking passed Ocelot and then down the halls to his room, where he placed the Mosin-Nagant down and grabbed a scroll he always kept with him. In it were numerous storage seals, ones he had been making for years. Not many knew it but Naruto had learned from the Third Hokage how to make a simple Sealing scroll, mostly because Naruto didn't want anyone to know so they wouldn't look for the scroll that held most of his personal belongings.

So, after opening the scroll up Naruto placed the Mosin-Nagant down on it and formed a few seals, before then placing his hand on the weapon and pushing Chakra into it in order to seal it. With a plume of smoke the weapon vanished and somewhat ironically the Kanji for "The End" had appeared on the scroll. Re-rolling the scroll Naruto put it into a chest, he figured he wouldn't need those and the Combat Knife really didn't weigh him down too terribly much.

So after that was done the boy let out a soft sigh and walked back to the armory to find Ocelot tapping one foot while spinning one of his Revolvers impatiently. "Bout time you got back. We're going to the firing range." Ocelot ordered and Naruto nodded, following after the man as they traversed down the halls, seeing some of the other FOXHOUND unit members as they did. Soon coming to the room Ocelot pointed to the SAA and Naruto pulled it out of his belt and looked to Ocelot with a raised brow.

"I know that gun better than I know my own Genes kid, if I can't get you up to speed with using a Revolver then no one can." Ocelot said while placing a finger into one of his own Revolvers and spinning it on his finger. "This is the "Colt Single Action Army Revolver" one of the finest hand-guns ever made." Ocelot said with smirk as he then moved at a blinding speed, firing the gun and nailing the center of one of the targets. "It's a high precision weapon, and has a recoil many never get used to. You however, won't have a choice in the mater. If you're going to use an SAA your going to learn to use it right." Ocelot said and Naruto nodded his head to the older man who smirked.

Ocelot then grabbed Naruto's arms, and moved them into position for using the gun correctly. "Remember this stance kid, and don't mix it up with using that Berretta, they have totally different firing styles. The SAA has only Six Bullets as well, six shots to kill a target, by the time I'm done teaching you how to use it however, that'll be five shots more than you'll need…" Ocelot said darkly and Naruto shivered slightly. "First off, the SAA has a bit of a recoil, twist your elbow if you want to absorb it and keep the gun poised." Ocelot ordered then pointed to the trigger of the gun.

"You also squeeze the trigger, don't pull it, many think you pull a trigger for some reason but you don't." Ocelot ordered and Naruto nodded his head once more to the older man. "Next up, get a feel for the Revolver, don't forget you only have Six Shots, forgetting in the middle of a battle will get you killed, got it Kid." Ocelot stated and Naruto nodded his head once more, wondering when they could just get on with the practice… "Alright, I think I've covered most of the Basic's, now show me if you can put what I explained to you into practice." Ocelot ordered and Naruto narrowed his eyes on the target before him, looking at the SAA he fired towards the Target, only to hit the side of it and grunt.

"I told you to twist you elbow kid, that Recoil knocked the bullet off course…" Ocelot stated and Naruto frowned before then twisting his elbow a few times for practice, then took another shot, this time it was a little closer. "Let your eye follow the path of the bullet kid, don't even look at the sight on it, follow the bullets path in your mind…" Ocelot stated and Naruto took a deep breath then breathed out, feeling a tingling in the back of his mind his eyes opened as he fired the next shot…

--

TBC…

--

AN: For the next few chapters it's going to show how Naruto gets the skills he will have throughout the story, if you think it's going to slow sorry… also, if anyone has any ideas for the Story I won't mind listening. Incase anyone is wondering I have no idea what the pairings will be, thus far I'm not sure who he will or won't be with either. In case anyone wants to know, I won't be getting to MGS1 for a while, and even when I do I'll be going by the "Twin Snakes" version seeing as I played it recently… Oh well, Ciao!

The "Blackwater Gear Universal Holster" is the same type as the one Snake has on his leg in MGS4.


	4. Birth of the Fox Pt3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 3: FOXHOUND: Pt. 1…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

It was a few weeks after first coming to this strange land and Naruto was told he was FINALLY going to be meeting the other members of the FOXHOUND Special Forces Unit. "Just remember kid, some are tougher than they look." Ocelot warned and Naruto nodded his head stiffly, walking behind the older man as they then entered what looked like a large room. This room is basically the meeting hall where most discussions between the team occurred from what Naruto understood.

The room seemed large, but not overly so, with numerous comfortable chairs lining the room, a desk at the back of the room had Liquid sitting behind it and looking over papers, however the other member's of FOXHOUND seemed more interested in Naruto himself… "Alright, now then kid, allow me to introduce you to the members of the FOXHOUND Unit." Ocelot said then pointed to a large man leaning back against a wall, one eye looking to the blond.

"Special Operations FOXHOUND, Vulcan-Raven, Giant and Shaman. Expert in heavy artillery, assault weaponry, and tracking." Ocelot explained and Naruto nodded slowly while looking at the large man. Raven was truly a Giant of a man, born to Alaskan Indian and Eskimo parents his skin was very dark, with black tattoos all over his body and a strange raven shaped birthmark on his forehead, he wore only a pair of green military issue pants with a belt and heavy combat boots…

"Hello, Young one." Raven said with a nod to Naruto who nodded back then looked back to Ocelot who then pointed to another man, this one sitting down in a chair.

"Special Operations FOXHOUND, Decoy-Octopus, A master of Disguise. He's our infiltration expert and primary spy." Ocelot said and Naruto looked over Octopus as he had Raven before him. Decoy Octopus, he was obviously a strange man, he had his nose and ears shaved down, and his hairline raised up in what the blond could only guess was to better allow himself to copy others. His eyes were blank, and supposedly he even had his original fingerprints burned off in an experimental procedure from what little Ocelot had told him of these other members of FOXHOUND. He wore the same coat some of the FOXHOUND Unit Member's wore, a pair of brown pants, with a pair of black shoes, and brown leather gloves.

"Who is this child Ocelot? Is he one of THEM?" Octopus questioned while looking around skittishly and Ocelot groaned before leaning down to Naruto.

"Don't mind Octopus, kid. He thinks a secret government agency known as the "Patriots" are out to get him." Ocelot said and Naruto raised a brow, while inwardly figuring this person wouldn't be teaching him much of anything due to paranoia…

"It's an honor to meet you Octopus-san." Naruto said with a slight bow of head and Octopus merely glared at him before looking around skittishly once more. Ocelot groaned at this then looked around and smirked slightly seeing the woman lounging lazily on a couch to the side of the room.

"Next, Special Operations FOXHOUND, Sniper-Wolf, our beautiful and deadly Sharpshooter. You can guess what she specializes in just by her name." Ocelot said and Naruto looked at the woman with a bit more intrigue. The woman is quite beautiful, even he could see that, with long pale blond hair and green eye shadow, her lips given a green tint with her lipstick, cold blue eyes looking about lazily. She wore a pair of blue-gray cargo paints with a Blue-gray shirt which was undone at the front to show some cleavage, with a FOXHOUND emblem on her left bicep, a black utility belt around her waist, a blue-gray choker collar, a pair of fingerless dark gray gloves, with elbow pads, dark gray clothes over each knee, and a pair of black combat boots.

The woman merely gave a curt nod to Naruto and the blond did the same before looking to Ocelot who frowned slightly then looked at the last unknown FOXHOUND and grimaced slightly. "First off, no diving into his mind until your training him to block that crap." Ocelot said to the man and Naruto raised a brow hearing a devious chuckle. "Now we have one of our more illustrious members… Special Operations FOXHOUND, Psycho-Mantis! The best practitioner of Psychokinesis in the world, expert in Reading and control minds as well as anything else psychic related." Ocelot explained and Naruto merely raised a brow, having heard of the Yamanaka that wasn't so surprising to him after all…

Looking to Psycho-Mantis, Naruto sees he is a very pale bald man of Russian decent, with tattoos over his head, who wears a gas mask with red eye lenses, though Naruto heard that under a coat that Mantis wore a black leather outfit with numerous straps over his body, long gloves over his arms with straps over them. However at the moment he was wearing his coat, which was FOXHOUND Issue only with straps over it to hold it on tightly to his chest, his boots left visible.

"He he he he… I can see darkness in this ones soul… I'm going to enjoy having this one around!" Mantis said laughingly with an amused chuckle and Naruto looked to Ocelot with a raised brow. The older man merely frowned at mantis then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright Mantis, no need to freak out our little friend the first day… Alright, you already now me, but you don't know this." Ocelot said and then looked at Naruto with a grin on his face. "I'm Special Operations FOXHOUND, Revolver-Ocelot, Interrogations expert and Marksman. I specialize in Torture, handheld weapons, and Military Tactics." Ocelot explained with a curt bow to Naruto who nodded his head slowly. "And last, but certainly not least. Let me introduce you to Special Operations FOXHOUND, Liquid-Snake. Squad Leader of the FOXHOUND Unit, Expert in Military Tactics, Espionage Action, and Using any type of vehicle on land, air, or sea." Ocelot explained while motioning over to the blond man at the desk who smirked and looked over to Naruto.

"Yes, thank you for the introductions Ocelot." Liquid said and Ocelot shrugged, slowly walking over to stand beside of Raven. "Now then, we have not had the pleasure of your own introduction." Liquid said motioning to Naruto who tilted his head.

"My name is unimportant… Call me whatever you will…" Naruto said simply and both Raven and Wolf looked at the blond haired boy strangely.

"Very well then, our young friend here will be training with us. Wolf will be handling his basic and advanced Sniper training. Raven Survival, Tracking, and Spiritualism, as he seems to have some form of ESP." Liquid said, seeing Wolf scowl and Raven simply nod his head. "Mantis I want you to train him to recognize illusions, thus giving him an eye for detail, then work on his mental shields so Psychics won't enter his mind. Ocelot will be handling his weapons and CQC training, as well as some basic language and tactics. Finally I've managed to procure us a VR simulator which he will be using at least twice a week to train in using a Metal-Gear." The blond man said and Mantis nodded with a chuckle while Ocelot spun his SAA's in hand.

"I won't be training him?" Octopus questioned and Liquid shook his head no. "Good… I have more important matters than entertaining THEIR spy…" Octopus then said and walked off, leaving everyone to stare after him before Liquid looked to Ocelot who nodded his head.

"Kid why don't you head on to bed. You're going to be working hard tomorrow and you'll be needing all the energy you can muster." Ocelot stated and Naruto was silent before nodding his head and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of FOXHOUND behind as he did so.

"He's out of earshot boss." Mantis said when it was true and Liquid looked to Wolf, lacing his fingers together before his face.

"You have questions I'm sure…" Liquid stated and Wolf narrowed her eyes.

"Why are we going to be training a child?" She demanded in her normal cool tone but with a glare directed at Liquid.

"Because the Sorrow has an interest in him…" Ocelot said and Wolf looked to the man as he continued to spin his SAA's in hand. "The only other person that the Sorrow had an interest in was Big Boss himself…" Ocelot stated and Wolf looked stunned while Raven chuckled lightly.

"I sense strength in the child, powerful spirits follow him as though drawn to him… like moths to a flame." The man said with a light smirk and Ocelot shrugged his shoulders once more.

"In any case, if what Ocelot says is true then we have been given an opportunity to not only train the boy, but possibly even recreate the skill's Big Boss… With all of our skill's combined I'm sure our young friend will become a force to be reckoned with…" Liquid added and Mantis chuckled darkly once more.

"As I said… I can feel a great darkness within him… it will be amusing to see what he becomes!" Mantis said then laughed while floating up and through the roof.

"If Mantis will train him, so will I Boss…" Raven said and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him. Wolf looked from Liquid to Ocelot slowly before cracking her neck then getting to her feet.

"If he is to become like Saladin… he will need my aide…" She said simply and then walked off, leaving Ocelot and Liquid alone.

"Heh, looks like the kid's got the Devils luck on his side." Ocelot said while holstering his twin SAA's. "He's going to have most of the FOXHOUND Unit teaching him after all." Ocelot added and Liquid nodded his head, stroking his chin for a mere moment. He then motioned for Ocelot to leave and the older man did so, chuckling lightly in his throat while Liquid got back to the Paper Work he had to fill out to make Naruto an identity to use while in the states or the rest of the world…

--

(One week later…)

"Alright, now try it again… and this time leave those honorifics and Japanese words out of it!" Ocelot grumbled while rubbing his temples with both hands. Before him sat Naruto behind a desk, utterly bored as the old man tried to get him to drop his habit of using Japanese honorifics and words even when he was speaking primarily English… However that was slowly beginning to look nigh impossible, as the blond just didn't seem ABLE to leave out the honorifics.

"Ocelot-Sama… why exactly do I need to drop this habit you keep mentioning? It doesn't seem like it would hinder my missions any…" Naruto questioned then stated and Ocelot slapped his face muttering about how he wished he'd at least gotten a Russian super soldier…

"Because Kid, you're going to have some missions where you will be undercover. As such, you're going to need to understand multiple languages and how to speak in them. Unfortunately you keep adding the honorifics to people's name's, and even saying them backwards… That's not really normal anywhere but Japan kid…" Ocelot explained while continuing to rub his temples with an annoyed expression.

Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he was actually enjoying this work more than he should be. The kid respected him, to an extent, and actually understood using natural skills over enhanced abilities… _'He would've been great to have around during the Cold War…'_ The man thought to himself as Naruto processed the older mans words for a short while then nodded, before conceding to Ocelot's point.

"Understood Ocelot-sa… Ocelot. Perhaps we should focus on other things I can call you besides Ocelot that will help me better." Naruto offered and Ocelot took a thoughtful expression. _'Kid might be onto something… if I can figure out things he can call us that aren't really a name maybe he'll even drop that damn Honorific crap…'_ The old spy thought to himself and chuckled.

"You can call Liquid and myself Boss, the other's however go by name, Raven, Octopus, Wolf, and Mantis… If they have anything else they go by you'll have to find out on your own time." Ocelot explained and Naruto was silent for a few moments.

"Right Bosu…" Naruto said and Ocelot slapped his face. "I did it again didn't I?" Naruto questioned with a monotone, making Ocelot grunt in annoyance.

"Kid what the hell is wrong with you?" He finally asked, in all the months he'd known the kid, not ONCE did he ever seem to react, all he did was seem to exist for the most part, like he was DEAD on the inside or something…

"Please elaborate…" Naruto stated flatly and Ocelot leaned forward with an angry glare placed onto the blond.

"That's what I mean! Why the hell are you so completely devoid of feeling? Your like a damn Robot!" Ocelot demanded while slamming a fist into the table between them, Naruto twitching slightly before looking down at the table and letting out a soft sigh.

"Before I came here… To this place… I was forced to defend myself from numerous attackers… the details are fuzzy… but after I regained my senses, I found the bodies of my attackers surrounding me… All dead…" Naruto explained and then rubbed his left arm while Ocelot slowly sat back down, eye's narrowing on the blond. "After I saw that, I knew I should feel guilt, sad, or even scared… but… I felt nothing… no… not even that… I felt empty, completely devoid of feeling…" Naruto explained and Ocelot leaned back in his seat and hand rubbing his chin slowly.

"Sounds like PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)…" He said with a frown and Naruto tilted his head to one side. Ocelot reached up and smoothed back his hair at this, before then leaning forward and staring at Naruto. "It's a disorder some soldiers get during war. In cases of extreme violence or abuse a person's mind literally snaps, whatever happened to them sort of over rights who they were… I've only heard of four cases like yours however, though they all only seem to feel one emotion… Not none at all like you." Ocelot explained then rubbed his chin in thought, a sly smirk making it's way onto his lips.

'_And now that I think about it, one is always screaming, another is always mad, then theirs one always crying, and that last one is always laughing… Fear, Fury, Sorrow and Joy! He he he he he he… I better look more into those four girls… they could be useful to me later…'_ Ocelot thought to himself then looked back at Naruto with a slight smirk. "Alright then, let's get back to work on your languages… I'll talk to Mantis about the PTSD problem later, he'd be better at helping you deal with it than I would." Ocelot stated and Naruto nodded his head slowly to the old man.

"Thank you… Bosu…" He said and Ocelot slapped his face once more, cursing up a storm while Naruto shook his head… These people in FOXHOUND… they were… interesting…

--

(??)

It is a few weeks after his conversation with Ocelot, and at the moment, Naruto is walking down the hall of the FOXHOUND Unit's HQ. The gray-eyed blond slowly comes to a halt however and turns around to see Psycho Mantis for only a second before the man then vanishes. _'Honestly Mantis-san… can't you quit these theatrics?'_ The blond questioned flatly and heard a chuckle in his mind from the Russian man.

_"Now where would the fun be in that?"_ He questioned humorously of the blond who grunted and then closed his eyes, focusing on finding/seeing Mantis. The blond's eyes then opened and he quickly turned, pulling his SAA out he now had it aimed at the masked man's face.

"Impressive. You actually found me…" The man said with a slight hint of surprise before lowering himself to the ground and crossing his arms.

"I have been taught by the best…" Naruto reminded and Mantis chuckled lightly before then reaching out and patting the blond on his shoulder. Naruto grunted in slight annoyance from the contact as he put the SAA back into its holster.

"That you have, that you have." Mantis said and then motioned for the blond to follow him. "So I've heard from Ocelot about your… condition…" Mantis stated and Naruto rubbed his left arm once more.

"He says its PTSD, that's all…" Naruto stated and Mantis nodded his head.

"However, your case isn't exactly normal…" Mantis told the boy who barely twitched and Mantis chuckled once more. "We'll work on fixing that eventually, until then lets try and work on realizing someone or thing has you in an illusion." Mantis stated and then waved his hand, the hall distorting as he then slid to the side and seemed to become one with the wall. "First lesson, try and find what I've changed in the hallway. This will be a clear sign that a Psychic is trying to enter your mind." Mantis explained seriously and Naruto nodded his head slowly before walking forward. Looking around, Naruto couldn't see much, but stopped at a door and shook his head.

"No keypad… There also wasn't a door here earlier… and the floor has a big arrow pointing to it…" He stated and Mantis seemed to melt through the "Door" and chuckled once more before patting Naruto's shoulder.

"Good job. Now, lets try something more complicated." Mantis said while Naruto merely nodded his head…

--

(??)

It was cold; the blond could see vapors of smoke rise from his mouth as he slowly pulled himself along the ground. Naruto had the Mosin-Nagant with him at the moment, his training with Sniper-Wolf is much more… hands on… than what he's used to. The woman is more strict, she expects perfection, as does Ocelot, and she also expects results. The blond finds her slightly more pleasant to be around than Ocelot however, as when he brings the results she desires, she compliments him, when he doesn't, she tells him exactly what he's doing wrong.

The blond has been with the unit a few months now, his training with Ocelot had helped him but he still has a problem with Honorifics and saying Japanese words when he's speaking without the Japanese accent. At the moment however, he doesn't really care, he's crawling around during winter at the FOXHOUND HQ, Sniper-Wolf is hiding in the forest surrounding the HQ and he is positioned on the roof. She expects Naruto to find her as she hides then hit her in the head with a tranquilizer dart…

_'Wolf-Sensei is truly a slave driver…'_ The blond can't help but think as the vapor rises from his mouth once more and he crawls forward for a better view of the terrain. Looking through the riffles scope he takes in the sight of the snow covered forest, a part of him wishes he could feel that the sight was beautiful, but even with Mantis's help that doesn't seem very likely… His case of PTSD has actually gathered some talk in the base; some think it's helpful, while others think it's… scary… They think that because he is a person, who feels nothing, he won't care how many people he kills…

Shaking his head and slowly taking a breath, Naruto manages to focus on the task at hand, ignoring the icy cold and looking for Wolf. _'If she can run around with the top of her suit unzipped I can handle the cold fine…'_ Naruto thinks to himself and closes one eye; zooming in with the Mosin-Nagant's scope he sees a wisp of blond hair behind a tree. However, before firing the blond narrows his eyes, it seemed far too easy for Wolf to make a mistake, she never let her hair get in the way after all…

Rolling over to the side, Naruto looked through his scope again and frowned, she wasn't there, merely some hair stuck to the bark of the tree. Looking around once more he saw something move and zoomed in, a white rabbit bounced out and looked around. _'White Rabbit… why does that feel like it should mean something to me?'_ The blond can't help but wonder before then looking around and noting that everything seems perfectly calm, too calm really…

Narrowing his eye's, then blond quickly moved and fired the Mosin-Nagant at a spot nearest to the base. He listens and hears a plop for a single moment before then pulling the strap of his Mosin-Nagant over one arm and heading down to the snow covered land. Slowly making his way forward, Naruto moves to the spot only to see what looked like a rock with Sniper-Wolf's coat wrapped around it… "I told you… always be sure you have your target…" The calm almost seductive voice of Sniper-Wolf comes from behind the blond who slowly raises his arms.

Turning around slowly, he finds Wolf is standing before him holding her fully customized and upgraded Heckler & Koch PSG-1 sniper riffle at him… "If I had had been a real enemy, you would have been finished, I could have used the trajectory of your shot, then followed it back to you…" Wolf said as she circled the blond, almost exactly like a Wolf circling her prey. "Bring my gun, we're returning inside…" The woman then said with a sly smirk while tossing the Sniper Riffle into the blond, then walking away with a slight sway to her hips. The blond child merely shook his head, and then looked at the customized Heckler and Koch PSG-1. The blond then let out a sigh of breath and ran after the woman, her weapon held carefully in his arms…

--

(??)

Naruto officially wanted out of the cold more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. Snow was nice to look at, but having to crawl through it, with only his sandals, a pair of pants with a belt to hold them on, and his fingerless gloves on was bordering on insane… Vulcan-Raven's idea of training him for the harsh climate was as unique, as it was completely foolish in his own personal opinion. However, that didn't matter to the giant of a man, no what he cared about was Naruto somehow adapting to the frigid weather even partially.

"Get up young one, you continue to lay in the snow for too long and you'll catch your death of cold…" Raven said with a grin while standing among the snow in about the same amount of clothing as the blond.

Naruto grunted, looking at Raven for only a second before then slowly getting back to his feet and rubbing his arms. Shivering in the cold as though all the heat had been stolen from his body. "Now come, we must concentrate and attempt to reveal this gift of yours…" Raven stated while walking off and Naruto followed after him, rubbing his arms up and down as he did so. According to the Shaman, a Spiritual-Medium had abilities of a "Similar Nature" to that of a Shaman, however a Shaman could supposedly leave his body and actually visit the spirit world…

"My ability appears to require me to be in a certain state of mind while awake, Shaman… It is nothing like your own…" Naruto stated simply as he followed behind the large man, who reared his head back and roared out in laughter.

"I never said anything about your ability being like mine. I merely suggested you attempt to awaken this skill naturally, let it help you in battle. Perhaps you could even learn to cope with your PTSD if you manage to speak with some of the dead." The Shaman stated and Naruto raised a brow, then rolled his eyes and followed after the massive man, soon finding himself inside a cave deep in the forest. Looking around, Naruto saw Raven motion for him to go further into the cave and he did so, shivering the whole time as he did.

"What are we doing here Raven-Sensei?" Naruto questioned and Raven merely sat down, crossing his legs before then cracking his neck.

"You will sit." He stated and Naruto looked at him for a few moments before sighing and doing as he was told. Crossing his legs and then his arms for some semblance of heat, Naruto watched as then Raven took a deep breath before breathing outward. "Allow yourself to calm, relax the body and allow yourself to visualize the spirit world as you once saw it…" He said and Naruto raised a brow before then doing as instructed, calming his body was the more difficult part however, since he barely felt emotion his mind was often the calmest part of him.

The cold however caused the blond to shiver uncontrollably, thus he couldn't relax as Raven instructed. Frowning Naruto closed his eyes and then concentrated on his Chakra, expanding it outward for warmth. He had actually made this ability when he was kicked out of the orphanage in Konoha all that time ago because he couldn't always find a place to sleep. The cold back then and the cold now were different, this time he was out here for training instead of because he had nowhere else to go, thus allowing him to relax as his Chakra warmed his body from the inside.

Out of all of FOXHOUND, only Ocelot knew of his "Ninja Skills" and he was the one who told Naruto not to tell anyone else. Naruto was unsure why, but decided he would do as Ocelot asked until he found his own reason to fight. After all, he was practically bred to fight, he had been trained since he was a child to be a Nin, and he was now training with FOXHOUND to be a soldier. Sometimes it almost seemed like fighting was the only thing that he was good at… like it was written into his genes…

However, that wasn't why he was out right now, concentrating the blond haired boy focused on the world he had seen when he could see spirits. At first he felt like a fool for listening to the Shaman about this ability, especially seeing as Raven had never used his OWN abilities in battle it seemed… However, the pitter-patter of rain then came, and slowly a deeper chill ran up and down the blond's spine while he heard lightning strike. Slowly opening his eye's they widened upon seeing two Vulcan-Ravens, one was still on the ground while the other was looking around at the world they found themselves inhabiting… Okay… So Raven really WAS a Shaman after all…

"Interesting…" The standing Raven said and both suddenly stiffened.

_**"Sorrow…"**_ With that Raven spun around to see the Sorrow floating behind Naruto, a grim smile on the old Soldiers lips. _**"You do not belong here… Wake up!"**_ The man then said darkly and held up a hand, both Raven and Naruto snapping up and looking around wildly as they were knocked out of the trance…

"That was… different… I would say the Spirit world you entered was one of Sorrow and Misery, a realm for those who have yet to let go of life… even after death." Raven mused then looked at the blond, his eyes straying to the blond boys own. "Did you know your eyes change when you wish to see spirits?" Raven then questioned and the blond blinked once before raising a brow. Laughing lightly, Raven walked over to Naruto and looked at the eyes intently…

The iris was now golden amber like that of a Crow or even a Raven, with a black sclera surrounding it instead of white, the pupil was also black and seemed to almost be enveloped by a yellow glow, leaving the eyes to look sinister, however within the pupil he could see a skull appear for a split second as the blond continued to look at him… "Your eyes are… frightening little one… they look as if they belong to the messenger of Death himself…" Raven stated and Naruto blinked then tried to figure out why his eyes would suddenly change, feeling a steady stream of Chakra being diverted to them allowed him to figure it out and cut it, leaving his eye to return to a dull gray.

"Are we done now?" Naruto questioned softly and Raven chuckled.

"For now we are little one. It appears having you enter that world was foolish… it's guardian does not believe us ready to enter for now…" Raven stated and Naruto nodded slowly, before then getting back up to his feet. "We return home for now…" Raven then said before grinning. "Excellent work on using your inner energy to warm you…" He then added before walking away with a laugh while Naruto blinked then followed after the large man wondering if he actually knew about his Chakra…

--

(??)

Naruto walked down the numerous halls of the FOXHOUND HQ as he did on a daily basis. Mostly that was because Ocelot was a slave driver and wanted him to gain more strength than he already had… And given that he was twice as strong and fast as anyone else his age, well… At the moment however, Naruto was finishing his latest training session with Mantis. The man had put him into yet another stupid illusion, this time however the blond found himself in an almost perfectly normal hallway…

_'I have to give Mantis credit, he's been upping the ante lately with these illusions…'_ Naruto couldn't help but think then looked up and spotted the problem. "The roof tiles are diamond shaped…" He said flatly and once more Mantis floated out of the roof with a slight chuckle to his tone.

"Excellent work. You've grasped this very quickly young one." Mantis praised then floated down and looked at the slightly bored blond. "We will have one more month of training you to spot illusions created by psychics before I teach you how to block Psychics…" Mantis then announced and waved his hands, vanished back into the walls with a chuckle and Naruto twitched.

"He really likes his job too much…" The blond muttered then walked forward, looking at everything around him before frowning to himself. Continuing the walk Naruto eventually sighs and looks forward with a frown. "I've passed that door five times now…" He grumbled out loud and heard Mantis chuckle before appearing before him, floating out of the floor.

"Excellent, I think that's enough Training for today." Mantis said then began to float back down into the floor.

"Mantis-San…" Naruto said and Mantis rose out of the floor and looked at him questioningly. "Why are you helping me learn to block out Psychics like this? Won't that hinder you from attempting to annoy me or something…" Naruto questioned, then muttered lowly and the psychotic member of FOXHOUND laughed.

"Actually no. Training you helps me get more powerful!" Mantis exclaimed and Naruto tilted his head slightly. "As you get better and better at finding what I'm doing wrong in my illusions, I get better and better at making them! Soon I'll be able to fool anyone with them!" Mantis said then began to laugh loudly. "So when I start focusing on entering your mind…" Mantis left hanging and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"You'll get even better at reading the mind's of other's through practice with my mental shields constantly gaining strength… impressive logic Mantis, I concede your point." Naruto said with a nod, though wondered when he learned all these big words and inwardly decided to blame Ocelot. With a laugh, Mantis then left, sinking into the floor while Naruto shook his head, then walked to the VR-Simulator so he could continue his Metal-Gear-RAXA training…

--

TBC…

--

AN: As you saw there is going to be numerous time skips between now and when Naruto is at Shadow Moses during the MGS events. Hope you liked the chapter and I greatly appreciate everyone who has reviewed! Oh well… Ja Ne!


	5. Birth of the Fox Pt4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 4: FOXHOUND: Pt. 2…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Forest outside of HQ, Oct 10…)

It had been an entire year since Naruto had come to this strange new land, and although it was his birthday, he didn't really feel like it would be necessary to tell the rest of FOXHOUND… He was still more than a little fearful of this day for obvious reasons. "Come young one, keep your mind focused…" Raven's voice called out and Naruto opened a single dull gray eye and merely looked at the smirking giant.

At the moment, Naruto and Raven were both in the forest, summer had passed them by and now it was fall, the time of year that was closest to Konoha's climate in his own personal opinion. They were however, dressed, as they had been in winter, Naruto's chest and upper body bare save his fingerless gloves, with only his newly replaced sandals now boots, and pants tucked into them and covering his lower waist and body. These boots however were odd in design, they were black, with a very thin sole that seemed to wrap around the toes and heels of the blonds feet, they reached up to his mid shin and seemed to have a strap that wrapped under the bridge of his feet, they also had a fairly thick strap at his shin to hold them on tightly.

According to Ocelot, these Boots were designed to not only keep his feet warm or cold depending on the climate, but also reduced the sounds of his footsteps, something the blond was infinitely grateful for. However, shaking his head from that train of thought Naruto took in a breath then listened to the world around him. He and Raven were currently attempting for Naruto to become more in tune with the forces of nature like Raven and The End. However, a noise broke the blonds concentration and he looked to the sound to spy a wolf of all things.

"It's one of Wolf's pets, she keeps them all around here from time to time…" Raven stated with a slight smirk and Naruto hummed in thought before then looking over to Raven.

"Why does she keep wolves around here?" He questioned simply and Raven chuckled lightly, and then looked to the sky.

"The wolves are her honored cousins, Young One. They are family to her, like the Raven's are Family to me…" Raven explained while the wolf walked over to Naruto then sniffed him for a moment. "It seems that the wild is truly your home little one, the creatures of the forest do not fear your presence…" Raven then said while Naruto reached up and pet the wolf on its head, then turned to look as a Raven landed on his shoulder, pecking at his blond hair…

"I think it likes me…" Naruto said flatly and Raven laughed loudly…

--

(??)

It was a week later, after Naruto and Raven had started meditating in the forest, Mantis was off on an extended mission so he wouldn't be back for training for some time. Thus they let Raven have his slot so Naruto could be better acquainted with the spirits of the forest as it were. Ocelot was with Naruto at the moment, and while he was now able to use the SAA better, he still wasn't as efficient and deadly with it as Ocelot. However, at the moment the two were back in the "classroom" as Naruto called it, and Ocelot was explaining Military Tactics as well as a little about interrogation…

"Ocelot-Sensei… Well I ever really need to interrogate someone? It seems… barbaric…" Naruto questioned, then stated blankly and Ocelot rubbed his face with one hand. At the moment he was explaining the numerous facets of torture, he was on the old fashioned whipping at the moment… though he had to admit… whipping DID seem a bit on the barbaric side even to him…

"Yes you might. You're being trained by all of FOXHOUND in all our skills; we're not going to be selective just because you don't like something." Ocelot stated frankly and Naruto frowned before nodding his head to the man. "Now then, I WAS on the old fashioned tortures, but even I don't use those so I'll skip to my favorite. Electro-Shock-Torture." Ocelot said then grinned, making Naruto raise a brow. "This form of Torture is my favorite cause it isn't messy like most other's. You don't have to worry about any wounds getting infected, bones messing up, or even blood-loss… makes the torture clean and efficient." Ocelot said and Naruto hummed in thought.

"It's still sick and depraved to Torture someone for no good reason…" The blond stated flatly and Ocelot grunted before waving that thought off.

"Yeah well in our business we don't get a choice in the matter." Ocelot stated then got up to stretch some. "Electricity as a form of Torture was first developed by the French… though I still say you can't trust a Frenchman as far as you can throw them." Ocelot explained then added under his breath angrily before continuing. "Another person known for his Electric Type Torture was Volgin of the GRU during the Cold-War." Ocelot said suddenly getting Naruto's full attention and making Ocelot chuckle.

_'You even allude to something that has to do with the old COBRA unit and the kid is as attentive as he can be…'_ The aging man couldn't help but think to himself before shaking his head and continuing with the blond's lessen. "Volgin as apposed to the French didn't use a machine, due only to his body carrying a charge of over ten-thousand volts… his method was also different in that he would add physical pain to the shock." Ocelot explained as Naruto listened on. "He would first toss water on his victim, then use his electricity with his punches to shock them at the same time as he hit them, this added at least triple or quadruple the normal amount of pain and even if it was merely a light punch, the voltage did it's work…" Ocelot explained and Naruto twitched, he really didn't think he'd like this Volgin guy if they ever met…

"Ocelot-Sensei, while I understand I have to learn about this, I do not believe I will be torturing anyone if I have any say in the matter…" Naruto said flatly and the man chuckled once more, he had this feeling the blond wasn't going to be getting a choice in the matter…

"Yeah well, I'll explain more on that latter, for now let's return to studying the basic patterns most military use in an ambush and their weaknesses…" Ocelot said and Naruto nodded as his "Teacher" went back to explaining about war tactics, as well as espionage and stealth action…

--

(??)

It seemed to the blond that no matter what he did, the forest seemed to always bring him back to it. Today, the blond haired boy was training with Wolf once more, this time in the heat, he was doing better this time, he'd had to keep track of her without a spotter, but he'd managed. However, he already knew that he was obviously not going to beat her. Instead he was leading her into his own little trap…

Steadying his breathing the blond watched as Wolf ducked behind another tree within the forest. The blond was crouched down low, his body practically laid out on the ground he watched as Wolf hid behind the tree, it wouldn't be wise to fire, it always took so long to reload after all… Reaching up the blond wiped the sweat from his brow while keeping an eye on Wolf, watching as she came out, but Naruto fired his Mosin-Nagant, stopping her. The woman ducked back behind the tree while Naruto reloaded. She then went out the other way, making the blond nod to himself as he watched her.

She was now behind a large rock formation, the boy facing her in this snipers duel nodded to himself as he moved from his position. He couldn't stay in place for too long if he wanted to keep out of Wolf's range. Climbing up the side of a tree, Naruto used some of the leaves to conceal himself while Wolf slowly moved from her spot. Licking his lips Naruto fired while hanging onto the tree, sending a Dart flying. The dart nailed Wolf in the upper arm, but she then ran back into the brush at the side of the rock, exactly as Naruto wanted.

The blond haired boy quickly released the tree and then hurried off to another direction. He could possibly wait out until Wolf was out from the tranquilizer in that last dart he fired… but he figured it would be prudent to stick with his original plan, she was using Live Ammo after all. Reloading his Mosin-Nagant as he slowly made his way to the last part of his Trap Naruto climbed another tree, watching Wolf he noticed she was at an angle he couldn't hit her from, but so was he to her…

"Got you…" Naruto said while aiming at the only spot that would allow a clear shot from Wolf while the woman looked towards him and smirked.

"A tie… impressive…" She murmured and the blond boy didn't move his weapon, knowing how much of a perfectionist she was he knew she wouldn't allow him to lower a weapon in battle… "I believe that is all for today, let us return to base…" Wolf then said and Naruto nodded slowly, climbing down and keeping the Mosin-Nagant trained on the woman who shook her head slowly. "Come…" Wolf said simply as she walked towards the FOXHOUND HQ with Naruto at her side…

--

(??)

It was a week after that which found Naruto walking around the HQ, he soon found Mantis's room and entered. This room, Naruto decided, was almost completely Spartan, having only the bare essentials and then a strange puppet that looked a little too much like Mantis himself… "It's about time you got here." Mantis said, as he appeared to melt through the door, making Naruto twitch and wonder why he couldn't just use the damn doors like everyone else… "It's more fun my way." Mantis said with a chuckle and then snapped his fingers, a chair shooting under Naruto and knocking him back onto it.

"So… how do we do this?" Naruto questioned, having no real knowledge of shielding his mind from anyone who could read it…

"Well… try something like this. Keep your mind occupied with something, like a chant or something else easy to focus on. Now, when I start trying to get into your mind, focus on that thought or chant even further." Mantis explained and Naruto blinked to himself, then thought about it, finally deciding on using the old Hand seals from Konoha in random patterns so Mantis could keep up… Upon nodding to Mantis however, the man chuckled darkly, and for some odd reason, Naruto had this feeling he was going to really hate what was coming next… "Good…" With that Naruto and Mantis focused, Naruto on blocking Mantis while Mantis broke through the blonds defenses and easily entered into the blond's thoughts…

--

(MindScape…)

Mantis opened his eyes inside the blond youths mind and whistled lightly to himself while looking around… The world was nothing but an endless expanse of darkness, swirling clouds all around hovering and floating in a seemingly blow breeze while what looked like blood fell to the ground like rain. Speaking of the ground, looking down Mantis saw that the land of this world had been pushed and broken, forming long stretches of unfinished paths, floating throughout the entire world. The only other things in this place was a few glowing points, an twisted archway, and what looked like a forest filled with dead trees, lightning arching and thunder booming in the distance…

"I've seen some pretty messed up minds in my day… but this TRULY shows me how warped he really is…" Mantis said to himself then floated towards one of the glowing objects, the broken pieces of land moving to form a path under him as he did. "Interesting…" Mantis said to himself, soon coming to the first glowing object, what he found was a Kunai knife, glowing brightly and spinning in place. "A weapon?" Mantis wondered then reached out to touch it, only for a flash of pain to temporarily blind him.

Grasping his head Mantis fell to his knees, feeling as though someone had just used the weapon to carve seals and other marks into him. Shaking his head, Mantis realized this was one of Naruto's memories, this particular one was from when he was little and someone had carved those whiskers into his face… "Ugh… and I thought I was a twisted fuck… whoever did that was worse than me…" Mantis mumbled to himself while getting back to his feet. Sure, he loved to kill, but he didn't really think it would be fun to carve something like whiskers into the face of a little child…

Shaking his head Mantis looked around and spotted the next glowing object. He quickly levitated over to it and found another strange object. This one was a sword; its glow was white yet at the center it was tainted red… "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?" He muttered then touched the sword, flying back and grasping his head in pain a mere second later. This time he saw someone slicing into the boy with a sword, and then repeatedly stabbing him all over the body…

Slowly making it back to his feet Mantis felt rage bubble in his stomach, and for once in his life it wasn't at one of his own enemies… "Twisted fucks… even I won't do that to a child…" He muttered then levitated off the ground shakily, his mental state was slowly waning, this child's mind was… well… simply put it was like a void… it seemed that the further he went in, the more it took hold of him… "Best remember that in the future… for now however lets see what else I can find…" Mantis said then levitated off to one of the last glowing objects, this time it was the Sorrow's Camouflage… "What the?" Mantis questioned then touched the uniform, flying back and grasping his head in pain once more, thrashing about as he saw the attack on Naruto that finally broke him, meeting the Sorrow, leaving his world, and finally waking up in FOXHOUND HQ…

Mantis breathed labored breaths while shakily getting back to his feet, shivering then decided to leave the other memories be, unknowing how much more pain he could take before his own mind was ripped to shreds… "Best investigate the terrain a little… might give me some clues…" He muttered then levitated from the ground and to the arch he saw earlier, landing before it he saw that it was made from obsidian, a gate within it that had a small piece of paper with a Japanese Kanji on the front… "What the hell is this for?" Mantis wondered to himself then decided he didn't want to know as he levitated over to the strange dead forest, landing on the ground only to find twisting vines covered most of the patches of land here…

Looking around the forest, Mantis levitated through the trees, soon spotting broken pieces of walls. "What did these walls used to be?" Mantis wondered to himself while rubbing his chin… However, the man quickly shook his head and wandered deeper into the forest, finding more and more walls before he finally saw it. It was at the center of this endless void that Naruto called a mind; a swirling vortex nestled in the center of his mind, floating lazily over a silver circle with images flashing over it. "Ha! Found you." Mantis said and levitated over to the vortex, then put his hand into it and closed his head deep in thought.

Mantis twitched a couple of times after seeing the blond haired child's early memories, the twitching only getting worse as he saw the later memories as well… "Ugh… I REALLY want to find this place he's from and destroy it… no, too easy… I want to take control of those people, then FORCE them to do what they did to the brat to their OWN damn children while I replay the memories for hours at a time!" Mantis said then started laughing before stopping and narrowing his eyes. "His birthday… October Tenth? Heh looks like I have something to get ready for you next year brat…" Mantis muttered then pulled his hand from the vortex and left Naruto's mind completely…

Had Mantis bothered to check the archway again however, he may have noticed a vortex forming behind the gate, then a pair of blood red eyes opening within that and a demonic grin forming beneath those devilish eyes…

--

Mantis found himself sitting before a passed out Naruto and had to stop himself from falling down. _'Ugh… I shouldn't stay in the brats mind so long in the future… it was trying to pull me in… permanently…'_ Mantis thought with a slight shudder then lifted Naruto up with his powers. "Alright then brat, now I know everything I wanted… and seeing as we're so much alike, I'll make this ONE promise." Mantis said to the unconscious Naruto while moving him out of the door. "No one will EVER do that to you ever again…" Mantis growled out as he left his room, the doors sliding shut behind him as he left to take Naruto to his own room…

--

(??)

It had been one year and three months since the blond child from the Shinobi world had found himself in this new world. Naruto was beside of Raven, looking around he grunted, the summer sun even worse than the damn chill of winter… "What are we doing?" Naruto questioned, they hadn't brought any Raven's for him to track, nor was it cold enough for his winter training, he had more or less figured out his spiritual abilities so what did Raven plan on teaching him now?

"You have learned much little one… Today you learn to speak to the spirits of the nature… Allow them to guide you and find peace…" Raven stated and Naruto looked at him quizzically. "All you have to do is enter the forest little one, and listen for their voices. Once you have spoken with them I shall come and find you…" Raven stated simply and Naruto frowned before nodding to the man and then walking into the forest with a sigh. The blond haired youth walked into the forest, looking to the sky and feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Looking around as he walked the blond noticed the trees were gently swaying, the birds and insects going about their business, and that everything seemed peaceful and calm… _'I wonder if Raven comes out here to bask in the sun and relax in tranquility?'_ The blond wondered to himself and stopped when he saw a Wolf was standing on a rock in front of him. Blinking several time's, Naruto saw the fox turn, then look back at him before running off into the forest…

The blond haired young man raised an eye at this and walked after the Wolf, soon entering a dark area of the forest he saw a single beam of light shining down in the center of a circular clearing. Looking around the blond saw no trace of the Wolf any longer, or even any trace of it ever being there at all. Frowning to himself, the blond closed his eyes, remembering to listen for the "Spirits of Nature" as Raven ordered. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what these "Spirits" would sound like… however he stopped that as soon as he heard something…

_**"Spirits of the forest…"**_ A voice came and Naruto's eye's snapped open, the black and gold of his Shinigami eyes replacing his normal azure gaze… _**"Grant this child the protection you bestowed upon this old soldier…"**_ The voice came once more, echoing endlessly through the trees, an aged grandfatherly voice and tone, mush like the Sandaime Hokage's own, only more tired sounding… _**"Grant him your guidance…"**_ The voice came once more and Naruto saw a shimmer of air, then a man in strange green camouflage was before him. He had a long bushy white beard with no hair, strange green patches of skin, and ice blue eyes.

"The End…" Naruto whispered and "The End" then vanished with a gust of wind, leaving Naruto alone in the forest, while other voices began to whisper around him. Looking around, he could see no more ghosts, however the blond then felt something and looked down as the grass moved, almost vibrating. Placing a hand onto the grass the blond suddenly felt the trees the wind all the forests of this world speak, assuring him of their pact with him, like The End before him…

Shaking his head, Naruto then heard a cawing sound and looked up. A raven was perched upon a tree; in its talons was a dead snake. Raising a brow Naruto watched as the Raven looked at him intently, then flew off, deeper into the forest while Naruto slowly followed after it. The blond soon came to a small stream, and like before, the Raven was nowhere in sight. Frowning to himself the blond looked around the stream noting inwardly it wasn't really all that amazing. However, that quickly changed when with a flash of lightning bloody rain began to fall, the sun seemingly swallowed by darkness and clouds above him…

"_**Sorrow…"**_ Came another voice as The Sorrow levitated out of the stream, golden/red eyes looking down at the shocked blond haired boy. _**"Sad… so very sad… a host of sorrows… and you are one of them…"**_ The Sorrow said cryptically as he levitated there, bloody rain falling while it seemed as if the sun had died… _**"Your power shall grow…"**_ The Sorrow said and levitated backwards, Naruto's body moving on it's own to follow the Spiritual Medium Soldier… _**"Through you… warriors of the past shall live once more…"**_ The Sorrow said cryptically as Naruto followed him up stream, the lightning from before striking just beside Naruto as he followed the ghost. _**"And through you… shall they gain their vengeance…"**_ The Sorrow said darkly while slowly vanishing, the storm and everything else that had changed returning to a nice sunny day.

"I really hate when he does that…" Naruto said to himself then walked forward, only to halt upon seeing a Fox standing on a rock, looking at him with blue eyes… The fox looked at him for a short while before bounding off somewhere while he continued to stare… Blinking then shaking his head quickly the blond went after the Fox, unsure of why he was doing so, even as he came to a vast clearing.

However, in the center of the clearing was a field of flowers all of the flowers being a simple white color. Around the circle of flowers were three trees, a snake seeming to hang in each of these trees while a little bit of the stream from before was at his right side. Walking forward, Naruto saw a shimmer, then a clear image made itself known and Naruto stopped in his tracks with slightly widened eyes.

The figure was clearly a woman, pale blue eyes stared into his own Shinigami eyes, a small mark was present under her left eye, long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a black rain coat with a hood thrown over her shoulders while an old-fashioned white Russian "Sneaking Suit" covered the rest of her body. As the blond looked at her, he couldn't help but twitch for a single second as one thing escaped his lips….

"Boss…" With that word the woman was gone, seeming to vanish into a flurry of flower petals as they passed him. Looking around quickly Naruto was actually disappointed to see she had gone… After all… whom else could he turn to for advice when he really needed it?

"It would seem that one Spirit has decided not to speak to you for now… eh little one?" Raven quipped from behind Naruto and the blond slowly nodded his head, not turning to see the giant. "It didn't take you very long to see them however, now did it Child?" Raven said as he leaned back against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose not…" Naruto said mostly to himself then got back to his feet and bowed his head. "Spirits of the forest… Of the COBRA Unit… I thank you all for your time…" He said then walked off in the direction of FOXHOUND HQ, Raven following behind him, chuckling lightly at the blond haired youths choice of words…

--

(FOXHOUND HQ…)

It had been exactly one and half a year since Naruto had come to this strange world. The blond had finally gotten over his Honorific and speech problem, having an SAA pointed at your face WAS a great motivational tool after all… However at the moment said blond is hard at work training, something that is quite commonplace for him. Droplets of sweat hit the floor as the labored breathing of a young man is heard coming out in short pants. "Why… Am I doing this?" He questioned and a chuckle from Ocelot made him grit his teeth in annoyance.

"It helps build character and upper body strength." The white haired man said while sipping a cup of coffee, his coat hung on the side of the chair he was sitting on.

"Then why… Are your feet propped… on my back?" Naruto questioned flatly, yet with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone directed to Ocelot. The scene was simply this; Naruto and Ocelot were in the gym for the FOXHOUND unit to train in, mats, weights, and other training equipment were all around the room. Ocelot was sitting in a chair with Naruto shirtless and beneath his feet doing pushups, said man was wearing heavy combat boots in place of his normal Cowboy boots, and just to make it that much harder on Naruto he still had his spurs on…

"I need a foot stool…" Ocelot said with a chuckle as he reached into his coat and pulled out a magazine, which he then began to read while Naruto grunted, before getting back to the pushups.

"And I thought I was twisted…" Came a voice with a slight Russian accent and Naruto looked up to see Psycho Mantis watching them, only to get kicked by Ocelot when he stopped. Grunting Naruto returned to his Pushups and Ocelot looked from the corner of his eye to Mantis.

"What do you want Mantis… I'm a bit busy right now." Ocelot said while motioning to Naruto and the Russian Psychic laughed lightly.

"I can see that, however the Boss wants me to work on the kids mental shields some more, Raven has taught him almost everything he can, Wolf finished with him ages ago, and he wants to make sure that you and I finish before this next year is up…" Mantis stated and Ocelot shrugged before moving his feet and Naruto collapsed onto the floor panting heavily. "Tell him to get his shirt back on and meet me in the usual place." Mantis then said as he turned and walked off, chuckling in his throat as Naruto groaned, then reached under Ocelot's chair and pulled his Spirit camo shirt back on.

"Hey kid…" Ocelot then said and Naruto looked at him with sweat down his face and labored breathing. "Don't forget to run around the base ten times after you're done with Mantis' training…" Ocelot said with an almost evil grin and Naruto grunted, before dragging himself out of the room and down the halls of the FOXHOUND HQ, heading for Mantis' room so he could finish most of today's "Torture"…

--

(Mantis's Room…)

Naruto gritted his teeth, he was sitting down in a seat before Psycho Mantis the Psychotic Member of FOXHOUND's room once more it seemed. "That's good, I'm having trouble reading you this time… Focus more!" Mantis exclaimed as Naruto narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth and grunting while he tried to push Mantis out of his mind only to fall back and grasp his head in pain.

Seeing this, Mantis shook his head before standing back up and watching as Naruto slowly got to his own feet shakily, barely managing to keep himself steady from the Psychic Backlash. "That was good, better than before, but you still need to concentrate more if you want to keep a professional psychic from invading your mind." Mantis warned then tried to poke at Naruto's mind, only for the boy to glare at him. "See, you can already spot when someone is trying to gain control, but you can't BLOCK them! I want you to do anything you can think of later to focus your thoughts tonight… Dismissed…" Mantis ordered and Naruto nodded, before running out of the room and towards the exit of the base.

Reaching the exit he then looked around, the outside of the FOXHOUND HQ was disguised as a fairly large building, an abandoned mall or something with vines and such covering it. The blond then stretched all of his muscles, before then cracking his neck and crouching down. The blond then launched himself forward, running forward so he could complete Ocelot's training, which he liked to think of as the training from hell. Ocelot being the one to push him harder than any of the other FOXHOUND members, of course that was because Ocelot saw potential in him or something, Naruto wasn't sure, nor did he really care. The old guy was just a slave driver if you asked him…

Grunting Naruto finished one lap around the base, and carried on, only to see Liquid run up beside him, sans his jacket leaving his chest bare. "I see Ocelot is working you hard boy." Liquid stated and Naruto nodded slowly, no one used his name around here, like no one used his or her own name, it was kind of an unwritten rule, a Taboo as it were. "Good, you're going to be very useful once you're finished with the Metal Gear Pilot VR Training. How far have you gotten in it anyways?" Liquid said then questioned and Naruto grunted, trying to concentrate on what he was doing more than the conversation with his "Boss"…

"I've finished the training for a "Metal Gear RAXA", and the Metal Gear TX55… I'm on Metal Gear D Training right now, Boss…" Naruto reported and Liquid nodded his head with a smirk, then ran passed Naruto, making the younger blond twitch before rushing to keep up with the man. "Why do you ask sir? You already have access to my training file after all." The blond stated more than questioned and Liquid chuckled to himself.

"I wanted you to see how far you've come in this rather short amount of time. It's really quite amazing for someone, especially a child, to come so far in so short an amount of time." Liquid stated simply and Naruto seemed to contemplate this, before nodding his head slowly and continuing after Liquid. "Now hurry up boy, this is barely a workout!" Liquid then stated with a smirk as he rushed off and Naruto grunted, ignoring the over eager super soldier and just ran his normal laps…

--

(FOXHOUND HQ…)

It was inside the gym once more, the chair from before off to the side with Ocelot's coat hanging from it. While Ocelot himself was in the middle of the room dodging a sloppy punch from Naruto. The man was teaching the blond CQC, which he himself had learned by watching Big Boss, and from The Boss. He growled as he then kicked Naruto's feet out from under him, knocking the blond onto his back and then kicked him in the side.

"Get up! You have to control your punches kid! Not just throw them out wildly!" Ocelot ordered and Naruto panted while getting back to his feet, bruises and scrapes covering his body from his training with the "Old Man". Hell, if Ocelot was old and still this tough Naruto could only imagine what this Big Boss guy was like, he must have been some kind of legend to be better than this! Of course Naruto knew Big Boss was a legend, but he still couldn't believe how strong the man had become, seeing as the Sorrow told him stories about Big Boss and the other Cobra's whenever he decided to appear from time to time now that Naruto knew how to speak with ghosts.

However, a kick to the gut from Ocelot reminded Naruto where he was, and the blond quickly got back to his feet and glared towards Ocelot with panting breaths. Lunging forward Naruto was grabbed and slammed into the wall by Ocelot before he could even think of an attack. Ocelot then grabbed him by the hair and tossed him back making the blond roll along the floor while coughing up blood, before his slowly got back to his feet.

Ocelot himself slightly grimaced, the kid's damn determination was amazing, with it alone he was still going on… When the kid got some actual skill ocelot was sure he'd be a real force to be reckoned with. However, Ocelot then watched as Naruto stumbled towards him, throwing a sloppy, half strength punch towards Ocelot, only to get kicked in the gut, then the side of the head, sending the blond back to the floor.

"Stay down, I guess I'll have to keep teaching you the basics for a while…" Ocelot said then mused only to hear a grunt and watch as Naruto crawled towards him, determination clear on his face as he grabbed one of Ocelot's boots. The older man couldn't help but watch as the boy then climbed up his pant leg, gritting his teeth with blood on his face. The boy soon got shakily to his feet and glared up at Ocelot with panting breaths… Only to fall onto his back, making Ocelot sigh.

"Kid needs to learn how to stay down…" The man muttered and picked the child up, only to sling him over one shoulder and walk out of the room, carrying him to the boys own room so he could put him to bed… Ocelot chuckled to himself however, for some reason, in some strange kind of way… He almost felt like he was the kid's father…

--

TBC…

--

Naruto's new Combat Boots are like the ones worn by Snake in his Sneaking-Suit's in the MGS series.


	6. Birth of the Fox Pt5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 5: Field Exercises…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

_Codec Calls…_

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(FOXHOUND HQ…)

It has been two years since a blond haired little boy had been "Taken In" by the notorious FOXHOUND Unit. It was also October Tenth and it seemed that the base was more active than normal, the main team having gathered in the Gym. Liquid had told Naruto to meet him in the Gym a short while ago over the bases PA system. However, around the base it seemed that the others were slightly more confused about what was going on… it seemed more like they were getting something ready, and for the life of them, none of the scientists or soldiers around the base knew why.

However back to the Gym, Ocelot was very annoyed, the man was sitting back and watching as Liquid got Mantis, Raven, and Wolf to help him prepare the Gym for Naruto's eventual arrival. The old man rubbed his face seeing as all they were doing was gathering several "Gifts" up and putting them on a table while Liquid seemed to consider something. "Boss, why exactly are we doing this?" Ocelot questioned of Liquid, sounding annoyed as the other man looked at the older white haired man with a frown.

"According to Mantis, our young friend has never had a good birthday, in fact, he's practically never had one at all. Also considering the fact he never bothered to mention when his last birthday was to us, I feel we owe him one. And while I hate to admit it, he also seems to have grown on the unit." Liquid explained and Ocelot shrugged his shoulders at the remark from his superior, he wasn't much better, the kid had a way of getting under your skin, especially considering he'd somehow done it to Raven, and Mantis as well. Octopus was the only one he couldn't seem to get to like him, but considering how Paranoid the man was that wasn't too terribly surprising. Wolf on the other hand was a loner; it would take hell freezing over to change that in ocelot's mind…

Personally, Ocelot had already planned on giving "The Kid" as the FOXHOUND members called him, a Gift for a while now. It was a Stealth Camouflage Unit to be precise, but he thought the Kid would like to have it. He had managed to procure one from DARPA. After all, knowing of Naruto's fixation with the old Cobra Unit and it's member's he felt that the Camouflage would be an excellent gift, seeing as it was the newest variation of The Fear's old model. Besides that, Ocelot had also got the Kid a Gun belt like his own for the kid's SAA.

If he heard correctly, Raven had given Naruto a gift a while back, a Tattoo of a Raven he could use like Raven's own birthmark. Of course the blond never did use the Tattoo's special properties, he simply kept it and thanked Raven for it. If Ocelot was right about it at least, then the Tattoo was on the blond's right bicep. But for Today Raven had decided to give Naruto one of his Ravens, and Ocelot had a feeling it would become a spotter like the End's old parrot had been.

Mantis had gotten him a Balaclava, a strange Mesh underlay that looked gray, and then he had gotten him some Kunai, Shuriken, a Ninjatou, and a couple of whatever the hell a Senbon was… And though no one really knew why Mantis got the "Ninja Shit" for the kid, the Mesh Underlay was designed to keep him warm in even frigid cold weather, but also kept him cool in warm weather being so thin. The Balaclava however had a few add-ons and thus Ocelot figured it was like Mantis' own mask, made to keep psychics and other's thoughts out of his head to back up his still developing mental shields.

Wolf seemed to have gotten him a small case filled with some Diazepam and Pentazemin, like the one she carried with her. However, after looking at it, Ocelot noticed it had a concealed chamber at the side filled with a potent knockout-gas amusing the man who only just realized that Wolf probably kept a similar device in her own. She also got him an arm guard however, which had small loops to place more of his Tranquilizer darts into and carry with him for an easy reload of his Mosin-Nagant.

Liquid's gift was the only one Ocelot wasn't sure about, although he had heard Liquid had finally decided on what the young man's code name would be, though was keeping it hush-hush. The white haired man guessed that he wouldn't be using it until after he had passed the requirements for joining them, IE finishing a solo-sneaking mission, FOXHOUNDS specialty. Anything else, and Ocelot figured he'd have to wait to see what the older blond had in store for the kid…

"Boss, what are YOU giving to him?" Mantis then questioned while Ocelot sat in his chair, reading a book to pass the time by and Liquid smirked.

"That's none of your business…" Liquid replied while Wolf as sitting nearby, her head resting against the wall and Raven was standing, the Raven he was giving to Naruto sitting on his shoulder. Ocelot grunted to himself then pulled out his revolvers and began to spin them in both his hands. It was an old habit he couldn't seem to break, he spun the weapons to keep himself occupied when nothing was happening and it had become more or less a habitual thing he picked up during the Cold War, which he just couldn't break.

"Boss, he's almost here…" Mantis then said and Liquid looked to the door as the blond walked in, only to raise a brow at the assembled group.

"Did I miss something?" The blond questioned in his eternal monotone voice and although he'd never admit it to the kid, or anyone else for that matter, Ocelot wanted to gut whoever broke him emotionally. However at his words Liquid merely chuckled then walked over to place his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Not really, Mantis explained that it was your birthday and we decided to give you a couple gifts." Liquid stated and Ocelot grunted, a couple was an understatement, and most of it was field equipment he'd use on missions… Okay so in retrospect, maybe that was better than some stupid toys or a computer or something else that a normal kid would like… but hell the Kid was anything but "Normal" in any way shape or form…

"How did you know?" Naruto questioned while looking to Mantis who chuckled then tapped on his head and Naruto grunted. "Oh right, I actually forgot about him being a psychic…" Naruto stated flatly and looked to his shoulder as a Raven perched itself there. "I bet you're from Raven then…" Naruto said and looked to the giant of a man who simply smirked towards him.

"Yes, and now that your new pet has found it's perch why don't you look around the rest of your gifts." Liquid said motioning towards the large gathering of Military Equipment on the table in the room. Naruto actually blinked in surprise just after seeing the amount of gifts, hell, he never thought he'd see that much given to him all in one go in his entire life…

"Is it all for me?" Naruto questioned, still in a monotone but with his eyes slightly wider than normal, showing the barest hints of surprise.

"Yep…" Ocelot said simply while then holstering his two SAA's, and watching as Naruto looked at the Ninja gear then to Mantis with raised brows.

"He he he… I told you to clear out your mind…" Mantis said with a grin on beneath his mask and Naruto rolled his eyes before looking at the Ninjatou. "Unfortunately that's ornamental, finding an actual combat worthy Ninjatou is more difficult than I expected." Mantis apologized and Naruto shook his head while examining the sword.

"It's okay… It's the thought that counts… Right?" Naruto said then asked and Ocelot rolled his eyes, Mantis was only "Nice" to the kid ironically, and also knew more than anyone else in concerns with his past, but the psycho wouldn't dare speak of the blonds past for some strange reason. Looking around, Naruto spotted the SAA gun belt and turned to look at Ocelot for a moment then pulled it on over his upper torso, holstering his SAA at the back of his waist silently.

Looking around the items once more, Naruto then picked up the Stealth unit Ocelot had gotten and looked to the man who patted his side, getting the hint Naruto put it onto his belt and pushed a button on it, only for sparks to surround him before he turned completely transparent.

"My my Ocelot, Stealth Camouflage? How in the world did you manage to get something like that?" Liquid questioned and Ocelot merely chuckled in his throat.

"A guy in DARPA owed me a favor…" Ocelot offered with a shrug and Liquid left it at that, the Stealth Unit would be VERY useful for the Mission he was planning on giving Naruto in the future after all. Naruto then deactivated the stealth unit, yet seemed to pat it while it was on his belt, and then he looked to Ocelot.

"Thanks…" He said then picked up the Arm-guard and medicine case Wolf got him. The arm guard was gray, with holes on the sides and loops of cloth over the top, adjustable leather straps on the under side. "For my Tranquilizer darts?" The blond questioned while fingering the holes and loops of the armguard and Wolf nodded. "Thanks, this will make carrying them with me so much easier…" Naruto said while then looking over the small medicine case. The Medicine case was rectangular, with a round cylinder at one side with a button on it, a small button on the front of the case with the FOXHOUND logo on the back. "For those drugs you use to relax?" He asked while looking toward the woman blankly and Wolf frowned at him.

"Don't get too playful with me Child…" She warned and Naruto nodded his head, then looked at the cylinder on the side and slid a small latch at the bottom open, a tube coming out. "Knockout-gas." Wolf commented and Naruto decided he didn't even want to know why it seemed that she carried Knockout-gas with her at all times and returned the small tube back to the inside of the case. Looking over the rest of the gifts Naruto stopped and raised a brow into his hair upon seeing the Balaclava. It was black as most were, with the hole cut out of the center, but had some form of padding at the sides and was made of a strange material Naruto couldn't quite place…

"I got that for you." Mantis commented and Naruto looked at him, his eyebrow still raised up to show his confusion. "It's made of the same material my mask is, and also keeps psychics out of your mind instead of blocking the minds of others. Wear it over your head for the full effect, but I know how you are… The pads are for loud noises like your Sniper Riffle firing so they won't deafen you." Mantis explained while Naruto pulled the Balaclava on and then pulled it from the back of his head, wearing it around his neck so he could pull it on fully at any given moment.

"I guess that leaves my gift. First of all, you get to know your "Unofficial" code name." Liquid said and Naruto's head snapped over to him, though Ocelot noted at the back of his mind the brat looked scarily like a young Gray Fox… "Your Code name, and what we will call you from now on, is Null-Fox." Liquid reported and Ocelot chuckled, a combination of both of Gray Fox's old code names into one? How cleaver…

"Thank you, Boss…" Naruto said with the slightest hint of joy in his eyes and Liquid simply smirked.

"Your welcome, Fox." Liquid said and Naruto liked that for some reason, in the past people had called him Fox out of hatred, now he was being called Fox as it was the highest honor one could have in FOXHOUND… "I also thought you might need a bit more firepower in the future besides that SAA." Liquid then said as he produced an FN P90 from his coat and tossed it to Naruto who was wide eyed at the lightweight sub-machinegun. "I also have a Suppressor for that, should the need arise where you'll actually need to use it in combat." Liquid said and put the weapons Suppressor onto the table while Naruto looked over the weapon to learn its intricacies, noticing this one had a Laser sight just below the muzzle.

"Thank you, Boss." Naruto then said looking up to Liquid then putting the P90 down on the table near its Suppressor. Ocelot actually nodded his head at the choice Liquid had made, Naruto was an agile fighter, thus the weapon was a good match to the kid and offered the overall stopping power of a machinegun incase he ran into anyone with body armor…

"Yes well, your final "Gift" is that you'll be accompanying us on field missions from now on, gaining experience on the battle field when your not training with one of us." Liquid then said and Ocelot grinned to himself, now that sounded useful, maybe he could finally break the kid out of his shell if he got him out of HQ every now and then…

Naruto however had his eye's widen farther than they had since the "Incident" where he lost most of his ability to feel, only for a fire to light in them. And while the fire dimmed when the shock got out of his system, it remained in his eyes, a determination which Naruto had though he wouldn't feel ever again. "Yes Sir, Boss." Naruto said with the slightest hint of determination in his tone, the thirteen year old saluting to Liquid who simply smirked before turning and walking out of the room…

--

(??)

The forest, Naruto felt most at home in the forest for some reason, maybe it was because it was reminiscent of Konoha, maybe it was because of the fact that all the creatures of the forest could almost talk to him. Naruto didn't know why, but right now, he was once more in the forest, laying on his stomach with his Mosin-Nagant pointing forward, Sniper Wolf beside him with her own riffle. The blond wasn't wearing all of his gear however, merely the equipment needed for sniping, he felt it was best not to wear everything to every mission.

It was Naruto's first mission; he and Wolf had been sent out together even though Naruto wasn't an official member of FOXHOUND. He was here to see if he had retained his knowledge on sniping. "Whose the target?" Naruto asked quietly while putting a tranquilizer dart into his Mosin-Nagant.

"A known terrorist, Liquid wants to bring him in for questioning concerning a terrorist group that recently became active. He is easily recognized by a Tattoo on his face of a dragon." Wolf said from beside him with her Automatic Sniper Rifle held at the ready with her looking down the scope. "Hit him first with your tranquilizers, I'll handle those around him…" Wolf said simply and Naruto nodded, before then looking through his rifle's scope and frowning. "Something wrong?" Wolf asked not even turning and frowned when she received no answer.

Turning around, Wolf was surprised to find Naruto had seemingly vanished, in fact, she couldn't even smell him… "Impressive…" She muttered to herself before returning to her own sniper rifle and looked through her own scope.

Meanwhile, Naruto was practically dead, eyes closed he had an ear down to the forest, his body felt cold yet he didn't even seem to care… A Raven then flew down and landed on his back, before scooting up and pecking him on the head… The blond's eyes snapped open at this, both a familiar gold on black… "Spirits of the forest… I thank you, for letting me return…" Naruto said in a strange voice unlike his own, before then quickly grabbing the Mosin-Nagant and looking through the scope. He watched on silently from his spot, while all manor of wildlife were crawling over him, he watched as a car drove towards a simple cottage in the woods, blocking all sounds and smells out Naruto narrowed his eye on the car…

He watched as a man exited from the front, however, it wasn't the one he was looking to hit. Then another man got out from the back, but the first man blocked any shot at the man as they both walked over to the cottage. He watched as the door to the cottage opened to reveal a couple of men, and the first nodded to them, just as the second reached hand out to shake this new persons hand… He saw a black tattoo around the man's left eye, and then aimed for the man's head quickly. "Got you…" He said darkly as he fired a tranquilizer round, nailing the target in the back of the head.

As soon as the target went down, Wolf made he own move with her own Sniper Rifle, taking out the ten guards who had run out of the cottage, then noticed Naruto had somehow gotten down there already and was quickly dragging the target towards her. Wolf packed up her own Sniper Riffle and went to meet with the blond, smirking as she saw him looking up to her with his normal dull eyes a bright gold/black. "Not bad, for a Fox you certainly can get the job of a sniper done." Wolf said with a shrug and Naruto looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, sighing softly as he breathed in the forest air.

"Thank the boy for letting me live in battle one more time… young one." He then said and Wolf raised a brow, only for them to widen as a ghostly image appeared around Naruto, it was of an old man with a long shaggy beard who wore a uniform with a strange type of camouflage. "And tell him that, The End shall always watch over him while he is in the forest…" Naruto and The End said at the same time before The End vanished and Naruto fell backwards, landing on top of the target with a thud and lightly snoring.

"Well… Now I know what a "Spiritual Medium" is…" Wolf then muttered before realizing she had just spoken with the "Father of Sniping" himself, The End… "I think the Boss will find this VERY interesting… Especially if he can also channel Big Boss…" The woman then said aloud and turned on her Codec to contact the others at HQ for an immediate extraction…

--

(??)

Three years now, three years he had been away from Konoha. Well… Actually it was more like three years, four months and ten days, but who's really counting? However at the moment Naruto was with Raven once more, this mission concerning the intelligence that Mantis and Ocelot managed to get out of the man with the Dragon tattoo on his face. Naruto was checking his P90 and M9, turning them over in hand before allowing the P90 to hang at his side while putting the M9 back into it's holster.

"What are our objectives for this assignment?" Naruto asked Raven and the giant Shaman opened an eye to look at him. The two were seated in a helicopter at the moment; Raven has his arms crossed over his chest while leaning back, a Vulcan Cannon at his side with a strap for him to carry. Naruto is in front of him on the other side of the small space within the helicopter while the pilots all sit in the cockpit.

"Our objective is simple. While I distract these men, you will go in and retrieve the data from their computers with this." Raven said and tossed a device over to the blond. The device had a couple connectors for a computer, as well as a transmitter and receiver built into it. Stowing the device away Naruto gave a quick nod to the large man before crossing his own arms.

He had his gray mesh underlay on with the Spirit Camo on over that, the sleeves rolled up above his elbows for comfort. Around his waist was his "utility" belt, which has his Stealth Camo clipped onto his right hip, a pair of pouches at the back of his left hip, three cases for bullet clips for his M9 at the front of his left hip with his combat knife sheathed at his lower back, and a radio at the back of his right hip. He also wore his fingerless gloves with the metal plates at the back, his same thin black combat boots with the legs of his pants tucked into them, his P90 had a strap on it and was slung over his left shoulder to hang at his right hip, a pair of kneepads on his legs with his M9 strapped to his right thigh in it's holster. Last he had his gun belt looped around his upper torso with his SAA hanging down at the back of his left hip much like Ocelot himself wore and his Balaclava pulled down over his face…

The blond had decided to leave his Armguard and Mosin-Nagant in a scroll left in one of the three cases on his left hip, allowing him to have them on hand without their weight compromising the Mission. "Understood." Naruto finally said and Raven nodded, the two then looked out from the helicopter and down to the jungle below them, Naruto frowning slightly. "Though… Why do I even have to go in? You could simply kill the terrorists and get the data yourself…" Naruto questioned of Raven who nodded his head.

"We are testing you Fox, remember that you are not finished with training. This is simply another training exercise you must deal with…" Raven said flatly before then leaning back and closing his eyes. Naruto simply did as Raven did, eyes closed he waited for the sudden jolt of helicopter signifying that they had landed. It came sooner than he expected and quickly sat up. Raven smirked as he then stood up, having to crouch slightly to fit in the small size of the helicopter.

"Come Fox, it is time for us to move in…" Raven stated with a smirk as he threw open the door of the chopper and got out, grabbing the Vulcan Cannon and pulling it out with him. Naruto merely nodded to the giant Shaman and slid out of the chopper, putting a hand over his eyes as the bright South-American sun beat down on them. Looking to Raven, Naruto followed after the man into the trees while he slung the Vulcan Cannon onto his back then pulled the strap into position over his chest. Rising up, both he and Naruto ran deep into the jungle towards the coordinates Liquid gave them.

'_They better actually be there…'_ The blond couldn't help but think as he and Raven soon found the camp. Looking to Raven only once the giant nodded and Naruto turned his Stealth Camo on. Roaring Raven then sprayed a hail of gunfire down at the camp of terrorists while Naruto silently crawled the hill. As soon as Raven began firing the Terrorists moved to intercept him, and Naruto moved into the camp, using his M9 to knock out the single man near the computer.

Quickly turning his Stealth-Camo off Naruto walked over to the computer station and shoved the technician away from it. Quickly hooking the transmitter and receiver to the computer he sat back and waited while Raven continued to terrorize the Terrorists. _'There's probably a joke in that somewhere…'_ Naruto thought to himself but for the life of him couldn't figure out why he thought so. However, soon the device on the computer let out a couple rapid beeps and Naruto unhooked it from the computer.

Once that was done, the blond reached into one of the pouches at the back of his hip and then planted some C4 on the underside of the table the computer sat on. Hooking it up and then setting his remote detonator Naruto then activated his stealth Camouflage and made his way back out of the Terrorist Camp. Moving around the area silently the blond put more C4 around the area like Ocelot explained to him. He stuck primarily to what looked like important places as well as the buildings with food and ammo. After he was finished, the blond began avoiding both the bodies of the Terrorists and Raven's wild gunfire while making his way back to the giant as he continued to laugh loudly.

"Done." Naruto stated once he was behind Raven and the man grinned widely.

"Then let these fools feel FOXHOUNDS wrath, little Fox…" The man ordered and Naruto hummed to himself before pushing the button on detonator down. An audible click came from the device just as the C4 around the Terrorists camp went off, sending men flying all over the place. "Let us return now, our mission is complete…" Raven then said with a grin as he and Naruto then made their way back into the jungle, heading back to the helicopter so they could return to base…

--

(??)

Yet again, it seemed as if Naruto just couldn't escape the damn cold. It had been three and a half years since the blond arrived in FOXHOUND's Care, and he could honestly say that it seemed the cold liked him… Cracking his neck Naruto knelt down beside of Wolf once more; both Snipers were perched on a high up frozen glacier, Naruto's pet-raven was perched on the boy's right shoulder. He and Wolf were currently in Antarctica, the info that Naruto and Raven had got from the last raid on these idiots had mentioned slave trading, thus they were to eliminate the Terrorist's and free the Slaves by any means necessary.

Mantis was below along with Ocelot. The four were out together to ensure survival and also to test Naruto's sniping and artic survival skills, again… Slowly getting onto his Stomach Naruto unfolded the stock for his Mosin-Nagant while also reaching over to his Armguard, which he was finally wearing, and pulled a dart out. The fourteen year old then loaded the Mosin-Nagant and leaned forward with it, his right eye looking through the scope and towards the targets. This time Naruto was to tranquilize another important man in the Terrorists group, he would be noticed by the fact he was of military background and was missing an arm… that would probably make it hard for them to get information from him but…

Shaking his right shoulder and laying down completely, Naruto's raven flew towards the group. "Remind me to ask The End for pointers next time he takes over your body…" Wolf then said with a slight smirk, making Naruto roll his eye's before closing them and awaiting his "Spotters" return with the information he needed. This was quite soon and Wolf and Naruto both moved quickly, Wolf aiming for the locks on the hostages cages while Naruto aimed for the man in question. Mantis and Ocelot had both moved in and when the Raven landed on Naruto's head and pecked at his right shoulder, the blond looked far-off and too the right of his location.

Looking for the man with one eye without straying to the slaves while Wolf prepared to fire at the locks on their cages. Just when the Terrorists were about to spot Mantis and Ocelot Naruto finally spotted the target he had been given. Aiming carefully he fired and watched as he hit the man square in the head, knocking him down. Naruto then pulled his Mosin-Nagant in and sat back while Wolf hit the locks on the cages. Folding the stock of his Mosin-Nagant then pulling the strap for the weapon he quickly shouldered it waiting for Wolf to finish as well so they could finally leave… he had a bad feeling about this mission for some reason…

--

TBC…

--

An FN P90 is the same sub-machinegun used by Solidus, the Arsenal Tengu's, the FROGS, and briefly by Laughing-Octopus in the MGS Series. This particular Sub-Machinegun uses 5.7 mm armor piercing rounds with great stopping power, agile combatants most effectively use it. It can have a Suppressor or Laser Sight attached to it, Naruto has this model.

The Mesh Underlay is the same thing that Olga wore in the Plant Chapter of MGS2 only gray instead of Tan.

The Medicine case he got from Wolf is designed similarly to the Cigarette case Gas-Gun used in MGS3.

Mantis can read minds, so he knows Naruto's birthday and past, but respects that Naruto doesn't want anyone else to know about it and keeps his mouth shut to others.

Naruto used the Sorrow's original power, he was a spiritual medium, which allowed him to call on the souls of dead soldiers and take them into himself, thus letting the Sorrow use their combat skills and memories in a fight.

Naruto also used similar abilities to The End, being able to be "One with the Forest" and speak to the spirits there. His ability to seemingly disappear in the Forest is an offshoot of the spirits residing within it helping him.


	7. Birth of the Fox Pt6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

**_NU: Null-Fox…_**

**_Chapter 6: Final Training…_**

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

**_Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…_**

**_Inner Spirit Speech…_**

--

(??)

Had it really been three years and ten months since he left Konoha? It was still amazing how much Naruto had yet to learn of his new world no matter how many times he had to face the facts that in all rights, this new world was better than the one he had been in for most of his childhood… Oh well…

The trip to Antarctica was… interesting… to say the least… They captured the target, eliminated the Terrorists, and managed to free the slaves. However somehow the blond's unease about the mission had been a prelude to what was to come. As Naruto and Wolf made their way down the glacier, they had slipped on the way down to the extraction point. In the end the two ended up buried alive in an Ice Cave with little supplies to last them at the time. It took nearly five days to dig the two out, with Raven and Mantis trying to dig them out.

Liquid had to order Ocelot to interrogate the prisoner, or the old man would have been trying to help dig the two out as well. The Interrogation and the excavation had been fruitful, albeit amusing. Their prisoner had felt the full force of a frustrated and worried Ocelot, and thus easily caved. The excavation had found Naruto and Wolf, huddled together and Wolf holding the blond boy close to her from behind… both trying desperately to keep warm… Though it still led to some rather interesting rumors about the two blonds around the base at least… Which also led to both Naruto and Wolf attacking the people who mentioned the rumors…

However, at the moment Naruto was sitting in the back of a jeep, wearing all the gear he had gotten from the rest of the FOXHOUND Unit. He was in the back of the vehicle, while Liquid was sitting in the front drivers side seat. Mantis was hiding somewhere in the forest, and Wolf was on a cliff over to one of the sides. The only other member of this operation was Octopus, the man having disguised himself as the one armed man had managed to infiltrate the enemy ranks and was waiting for them to move in and take this terrorists down.

"Alright Fox, this is going to be a basic anti-terrorist op. Simply put, Octopus will be going in first disguised as the terrorist you and wolf captured in Antarctica. I want you to use a Tranquilizer to knock him out, aim for the heart, Octopus has a fake blood pouch there to confuse the enemy into thinking he's dead. Once that's done I'll drive us both down there, you are to aim for the drums of explosive materials, that should give Mantis Time to get in position to control the others while Wolf picks some of them off herself." Naruto merely hummed to Liquid while looking down towards the small warehouse below with a pair of binoculars, now fully equipped and ready for combat.

"Yes Sir." Naruto said as he pulled his Mosin-Nagant from the bed of the jeep he and Liquid were both sitting in. Unfolding the guns stock Naruto placed it on top of a seat next to Liquid, who pulled on a pair of earmuffs, while Naruto looked through the scope of his weapon and focused completely on his target. Watching below he saw Octopus, in the disguise of one of the Terrorists, walking up to the warehouse. He saw Octopus talk to the men and then watched as Octopus came into perfect alignment, firing his Mosin-Nagant Naruto nailed Octopus in the chest, knocking him out cold as the fake blood pouch seeped open.

This caused a commotion below as Naruto quickly put his Mosin-Nagant back to the floor of the truck while Liquid started the Jeep. Bringing his P90 up Naruto readied himself for the next part of the mission, quickly turning the weapon to full automatic and adding the suppressor. "Hold on Fox!" Liquid ordered quickly as he drove down the side of the hill. Naruto grunted to himself when they hit a bump before then using the laser sight to aim for the explosive drums, and quickly firing the Sub-Machinegun, taking several of the drums out as they came down…

The jeep soon came to position and Naruto quickly fired his P90 at another drum of explosive materials, blowing it up and sending some of the terrorists flying while from a distance Wolf fired her sniper rifle, picking them off one at a time. Naruto then quickly fired around the Jeep, hitting several more barrels of explosive chemicals and scattering the Terrorists all around the area. One of the Terrorists saw Naruto and took aim only for Wolf to take him out, Naruto looked to that area, and nodded his head before firing his P90 and taking out yet another drum of chemicals at the door of the warehouse, Liquid driving them inside of the warehouse as soon as he did.

Naruto took aim and blew up the few remaining explosive barrels, flinging the Terrorists all around the room. Naruto then ducked as fire from the men came at him and Liquid. "Fox! Take out the lights!" The man exclaimed and Naruto nodded, pointing his P90 upwards he took out the lights, disorientating the Terrorists to buy Mantis, and themselves, a few more seconds. "Boss I'm in position." Mantis called to Liquid through the Codec and Liquid smirked slyly.

"Roger, Fox has taken out the lights Mantis, string them to your song." The blond told his subordinate quickly and Mantis laughed on his end of the Codec. At that same moment Naruto heard a strange type of music float around the area, a hymn of darkness, which sounded eerie and made the young blond shiver. He then heard screams, of fear and pain, the sounds of gunfire then filled the air and yet soon only silence remained…

"Mission complete, excellent work Fox." Liquid said simply as he then turned the lights of the jeep on and walked over numerous bodies, making Naruto look around in confusion, while wondering what the hell had just happened here?

"Boss, they had access to C4 and other weapons… Just as I knew they would, they were planning an attack… The question is where however." Mantis said while appearing among the bodies and looking around, Liquid simply nodded his head before walking over to a crate and grabbed a crowbar, quickly pulling it open.

"Hmm… These would have been a problem…" Liquid muttered while pulling a Bazooka from the box and then looked to Mantis. "Seems our friends were highly equipped, someone must have been supporting them, I want you to find anyone left alive and have Ocelot interrogate them immediately!" Liquid ordered and Mantis nodded, before vanishing and leaving liquid and Naruto alone.

"Why do you even care? We're going to be abandoning this country soon enough…" Naruto wondered and Liquid chuckled in his throat.

"True Fox, but for the time being the pentagon needs to think we're still on their side, at least until they feel they need us at Shadow Moses, Mantis has been working doubly hard on the Genome Soldiers after all." Liquid explained and with an hmm Naruto nodded his head to the man before then looking around and shaking his head.

"Mantis is way too messy…" He said simply and Liquid laughed at the crack…

--

(FOXHOUND HQ…)

Naruto pulled the trigger on his SAA, destroying his sixth target and then quickly unloaded and then reloaded his weapon only to spin it in his hand and holster it. "Hmm… Your really are getting better Fox, in fact, I'd say your done training with the SAA… And any other conventional firearm…" Ocelot stated from behind Naruto before putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "How's it feel? To finally know that you're capable of taking down anything with a single shot?" Ocelot questioned as Naruto pulled his SAA from it's holster, spun it in hand then aimed it at a Target beside him without looking and fired, the bullet easily tearing through the center of the target.

"I wouldn't know… I don't feel much of anything…" The now fifteen-year-old FOXHOUND Trainee stated flatly before then spinning the SAA in hand and holstering it at his left hip. "What's next, boss?" Naruto questioned of Ocelot and the older man chuckled in his throat.

"Our unit will be taking Shadow Moses in the next few weeks Fox, Liquid will be sending you out on your first mission either before, or during it, talk to Wolf about finishing anything you might have left as a Sniper." Ocelot said and Naruto nodded his head before then walking out of the room and leaving to find where Wolf had run off too. The blond had changed since he had first come to this strange world, he was tall for someone his age, stronger than ever, faster, smarter, and all around Naruto felt he was better then he ever could have become back in Konoha…

However, one thing still bugged the blond, Ocelot, the man was an enigma even to Raven, a man who had known him for many years it seemed. "Hmm… Raven always calls him "General Ivan" I wonder if that's his real name or just a joke…" Naruto wondered aloud while walking down the halls of the FOXHOUND HQ, and noticing that several of the other agents were rushing around the building getting ready for missions of their own. Walking out of the HQ, Naruto heard his radio ring and pulled it from the back of his right hip.

"Fox, this is Wolf, come down to the Sniping Range…" With that the message ended and Naruto replaced his Radio at his lower back, then walked back to his room and grabbed his Mosin-Nagant. Whenever Wolf called him to the Sniping Range, she wanted him to practice sniping so he wouldn't get rusty or even worse stagnate and become predictable. Naruto saw the wisdom in her actions long ago, and as such whenever the blond woman called he would always come.

Many questioned about their relationship, was he and her an item and whatnot, as a result Naruto quickly learned that on the battlefield, laws and Taboos lost all meaning… However their relationship was nothing less than personal, and was more along the lines of a family, brother and sisterly bonds truly. She was practically the sister he had never had, but he wished he did as though she was often cold; the woman was very protective of him, especially when he was little and still training with her.

Shaking his Head Naruto walked out of the HQ and then placed the Mosin-Nagant along his shoulders before rushing off towards the Sniping range. Naruto was no fool, Wolf's idea of training was to have a snipers duel, simply because she knew he refused to kill by his own hand. He would detonate a bomb or other such devices behind and around men, but he wouldn't actually shoot or set the bomb off himself, an unusual quirk for a soldier but one she respected. Unfortunately for him however, Wolf only used her PSG-1 against him anytime they had a duel.

Narrowing his eye's Naruto looked at the sniping Range, a perfect recreation of "The End's" home territory in Russia, and the perfect place for Snipers to go against one another in armed combat. A Raven landed on Naruto's shoulder and then flew into the sky, he couldn't understand the bird but he knew what it was going to do. Silently unfolding the stock for his Mosin-Nagant Naruto placed it onto the ground and then laid his head onto the ground as well, closing his eye's and falling asleep, allowing the Raven to find Wolf for him.

Soon the Raven landed on his back, and pecked at his right shoulder, telling Naruto exactly where Wolf was, to his right and close by, yet not close enough. Quickly moving Naruto moved his weapon and looked for the woman, watching the moving of tree's as he soon saw the woman and fired. He saw her stumble as the dart hit her in the arm, she pulled it out quickly but the tranquilizer was already in her system, he need only pick her off now and she would fall. However, folding the stock back up Naruto raced over to a new area, his Raven following him as he did so and came to rest on a cliff.

Laying down once more he did as before, slept, conserving his energy as his Raven flew off to find the Wolf once more. Wolf never fired at the Raven, no matter how much she hated that bird she knew Naruto cared for it as if it was his only true friend. Much like the other Raven she knew he would be even more determined should she kill it. As such as the bird spotted her she ran off and laid down under cover, Naruto was still as skilled as ever in sniping it seemed.

The Raven landed on Naruto's head this time, and pecked his left shoulder; meaning Wolf was far off to the left. Awakening once more Naruto knew if he got a head shot he could end this little duel easily, Wolf didn't even know where he was after all, and he barely moved a muscle before he spotted her. Taking aim Naruto halted firing and looked up with his eye's, looking through the tree's he felt the spirits of the Forest, old soldiers who still sought to change the world somehow…

The End was among them now, and he was guiding Naruto whenever he was in the forest, as did the Sorrow. Both were his friends, the Sorrow more so as he was able to truly see the man anytime the man wished, but to see or hear the End he had to be in the forest… This time however he heard a female voice… _**"Treetops, bushes, hollow logs, there's an near endless amount of places to hide in Nature, use this to your advantage during recon and battle. However, never lose track of the enemy, never waist even the slightest of energy, follow their movements and strike when the moment is right…"**_ The voice was calm, confident, and held years of wisdom behind it, making Naruto instantly realize who had just spoken to him… The Boss…

Unlike The Sorrow, whose grim words helped Naruto when he couldn't understand something, or The End whose grandfatherly tone helped to calm him down, The Boss' voice inspired courage in the boy, it made him feel stronger. The Boss had never spoken to him before, more than likely because she never wanted to, or perhaps she never felt she needed too. The Pain, The Fury, and The Fear never spoke to him because they had all long passed on, The Sorrow wouldn't until the Patriots fell, The End was a spirit of the forest now, and The Boss… She couldn't let go of the world, she wanted to fight on and free the world, to free America from those like the Patriots even now…

Naruto clenched his jaw and turned his rifle towards Wolf, closing one eye he watched her then fired when she tried to look around for him. He hit her in the shoulder, it wasn't a perfect hit but it would hinder her actions greatly, the Tranquilizers she already took would soon kick in with the ones now in her system. Quickly moving, Naruto reloaded the Mosin-Nagant, wondering why the Boss spoke to him, yet he didn't care for a few moments after…

Laying on his belly once more Naruto fell back to sleep, conserving his energy, so he'd have more for the rest of the day's trials. Considering the fact that they were supposed to be going to Shadow Moses in a week, he wasn't so surprised that his training had been quickened and that his "Final Exams" were finally happening. He had passed all of Liquids Test's already, as had he passed Mantis's, but Wolf, Raven, and Ocelot were much harsher on him than the other's ever were…

Suddenly Naruto felt a weight on his lower back and a peck at his spine; Wolf was now very close and directly in front of him. Slowly moving Naruto looked through his scope and saw Wolf hiding behind a tree. Reaching into a pocket Naruto pulled out his medicine container and popped some Diazepam out and took it, calming his nerves and settling his muscles, allowing him to focus as Wolf seemed more sluggish than normal. Watching the woman she quickly came out from behind the tree, only for Naruto to fire his rifle nailing her in the head directly between the eyes.

The woman swayed, her gun falling from her hand as the smallest of smiles graced her painted lips before she fell to the side, knocked out cold. Naruto rolled his shoulder when this happened, and his Raven flew off into the skies, leaving the blond. The Teen then went over to Wolf and carried her back to her room and deposited her onto her bed. "Good night… Niichan…" Naruto whispered then exited the room quickly, heading down the numerous halls he heard his radio go off once more. Pulling it from his belt yet again Naruto turned it on. "Yes?" He questioned and the deep voice of Vulcan Raven came to his ears.

"Return to the forest young one, I wish to test your stealth skills…" Raven said simply before terminating the transmission, Naruto sighed and placed his Radio back onto the back of his belt before heading off to his room, putting up his Mosin-Nagant the blond then ran out of HQ heading back to the forest to take on Raven's training. He made it there in record time, being able to move at inhuman speed really helped, but it was nothing to someone like him, as enhanced as his body was after all.

Naruto then noticed that Raven had set up barbed wire and other traps around the area to increase the difficulty of this training. But The Boss' words floated into his mind, instilling confidence in him even he could scarcely imagine. _**"Camouflage is an indispensable tool in Jungle Warfare. However Camouflage patterns that don't match your surroundings will attract attention. Camouflage is about blending in with nature, you have to stay low and keep still for it to be truly effective. Normally you would ask a fellow soldier how well your Camouflage hides you. However, at the moment you are completely alone, there's no one out there to back you up and you'll have to guess how well your Camouflage will work. It takes more than clothes to make a good disguise, however you have no face paint, only a mask, this limits your Camouflage making it more difficult for you during any actual missions…"**_ Naruto easily understood what the boss meant, and then walked into the forest, minding the traps and other devices he came to an area that his Spirit camo mimicked.

_**"If you want to survive in the jungle, you're going to need to hone all of your senses. An unnatural movement in the undergrowth, a tiny shadow peeking out through the trees in the distance - always keep an eye out for any signs of the enemy's presence. Your sense of hearing is equally important. Visibility is poor in the jungle, so you've got to learn to pick up the enemy's presence from the sounds you hear around you. Always be listening for that one snap of a twig among the chirping of the birds and the babbling of the brooks…"**_ Came the Boss's voice once more as Naruto looked over the ground, understanding her words perfectly yet again, and nodded seeing it looked somewhat like the spirit camouflage he was wearing.

Getting down on his stomach Naruto rested, allowing himself to blend in with his environment he watched for Raven or his birds, keeping himself down. He heard Raven's heavy footsteps, making him look up and watch as Raven walked passed him, seemingly ignoring the slight differences the Blonds form made on the ground. Soon Naruto saw Raven's back, and slowly got to his feet, he pulled his Survival Knife out silently and jumped onto Raven's back, holding the knife to the giants throat. "Yield…" Naruto said darkly and Raven smiled before laughing loudly.

"Impressive little one, you have done well to evade both me and my Ravens." The man said and surprised Naruto slightly; he hadn't thought to look out for the birds after all. He decided to thank small miracles and the Boss' advice this time, then slowly released Raven who moved his neck from side to side, allowing it to give numerous pops and making the large man sigh in relief. "Excellent work, I believe General Ivan would like to give you your final test in the gym little one." With that Raven's birds surrounded him, and the man vanished entirely, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"I have got to learn how he does that…" Naruto muttered then turned around and jogged off to the base, wondering what Ocelot had in store for him next. Like before he got back to the base quickly, he then headed for the gym and found Ocelot removing his coat, gun belts, as well as his neckerchief and vest, leaving him in his white button-down shirt, dark pants, and cowboy boots. Turning around, the man noticed Naruto and chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Get ready kid, it's time for your CQC final exam…" Ocelot said simply and Naruto nodded, walking over to a table he removed his Balaclava, arm-guard, gun belt, the holster for his M9, his combat knife, the Stealth Camouflage Unit, and the upper portion of his Spirit camo. Thus leaving him in only his boots, kneepads, pants, belt, and the mesh he got from Mantis, and his gloves.

"Ready Boss…" Naruto said and then Ocelot nodded getting into a stance, but like before Naruto heard The Boss in his mind. _**"Try to remember some of the Basics of CQC, it isn't always about overpowering an enemy but using his senses and strengths against him by turning them into weaknesses, and thus gaining the upper hand. Also remember that CQC is best used for disarming enemies silently, always look for a way to get in close and use throws to temporarily disorientate the enemy, however you should always be aware of the enemies own moves."**_She told Naruto who nodded then changed his stance slightly, making Ocelot halt, as it was the exact same Stance that The Boss would always use.

_'Now this aught to be interesting…'_ Ocelot thought to himself as he and Naruto both lunged forwards, Ocelot grabbing Naruto and tossing him to the ground. Naruto quickly flipped back to his feet however, crouching he rushed forward, ramming his shoulder into the older mans gut, knocking Ocelot back. "Not bad, but you've still got a long way to go kid…" Ocelot said as he got up and then rushed at Naruto, throwing a punch which Naruto blocked, only to get kneed in the stomach then flipped onto his back.

Gritting his teeth Naruto flipped back to his feet and spun into a low sweeping kick, knocking Ocelot to the ground. "Good, Fox." Ocelot said while getting back to his feet and Naruto took another stance. Throwing a quick punch Naruto caught Ocelot off guard then through another punch and jumped into a spin kick, knocking Ocelot to the ground. The older man laughed while getting back up then saw Naruto breath outward, his eye's changing to the black and gold, which seemed to warn anyone that he was using his special ability.

The boy suddenly felt something in his mind, as he then saw someone using CQC, but it wasn't one of the Cobra's or Big Boss, it was a man with blond hair and blue eyes like he had… Naruto moved out of his stance and into a new one, confusing Ocelot as the boy then lunged forward with a roundhouse kick. As the kick connected with Ocelot Naruto spun on his heel into another kick, then jumped slightly into a final roundhouse, knocking Ocelot back and into the wall of the Gym. Ocelot then saw Naruto come running at him, only to shift his weight to where his body came at him in a sideways kick.

The teen came up short on the kick however and spun himself into another sideways roundhouse. However, Ocelot quickly ducked to the side however and the boy's boot hit the wall, leaving a visible dent. Ocelot then watched as Naruto removed his foot from the wall and placed it back on the ground before looking to Ocelot, a ghostly image seeming to follow the teen. Ocelot went to attack Naruto at that moment, but the boy ran up the wall, literally, then flipped and came down behind the older man. Ocelot rolled out of the way as Naruto's foot dented the floor as well, surprising Ocelot with his sheer inhuman strength.

'_I wonder if the kid even notices how strong he is? Or does he even realize no one, let alone a teenager, should be THAT strong…'_

Shaking that off Ocelot noticed that the Ghostly Image around Naruto suddenly faded and though his eye's remained gold and black, they had lost the absolutely cold edge they had had just seen a few seconds earlier. Ocelot used the boy's momentary confusion to lunge forward, grab the boy and slam his head into the wall dazing him. "What's wrong? You were doing so well just a few seconds ago…" Ocelot taunted and Naruto gritted his teeth, pushing himself away from the wall he crouched back into one of the many CQC Stances he had managed to learn or create.

Naruto lunged at Ocelot, but the older man sidestepped the teen then elbowed him in the back of the head sending him lurching forward. Gritting his teeth Naruto spun into a kick, which Ocelot caught then, spun the teens leg while he was still in the air. Naruto grunted as he spun his whole body as Ocelot spun his leg, allowing him to stay stable and kick Ocelot in the face knocking the older man back. Ocelot chuckled in his throat as he looked to the blond, before the old man crouched then lunged forwards quickly. Grabbing Naruto by the neck, he elbowed him in the gut and then tossed him over one shoulder and onto his back.

"Get up!" Ocelot ordered firmly as Naruto lay on his back, panting heavily and then glared at the white haired man. Getting back to his feet Naruto looked at Ocelot angrily then crouched down before lunging at him. Punching out towards Ocelot he growled as his strikes were blocked, then the man grabbed one of his arms and kicked out his legs, only to then swing him into a wall where he yelped in pain. "C'mon kid! This is getting too easy! Really show me what you got!" Ocelot demanded while tossing Naruto over to the floor and the blond clenched his fists.

Getting up Naruto brought a fist back and lunged forward with a roar, slamming his fist into Ocelot's gut. He then punched him upside the face knocking him back to the ground and the teen quickly pinned him down, before slamming his fist into the man's face repeatedly. After he was finished Naruto grabbed Ocelots hair and lifted his face up, only to slam his face into his skull, knocking his head back against the floor. An angry Ocelot then kicked off Naruto, and got back to his feet, clenching his right fist the man roared and lunged at Naruto, only for the young teen to knock the fist to the side with his left arm, grab the front of Ocelot's clothes with his right hand, kick the man's feet out and then slam him into the ground behind himself…

Panting heavily, and looking to Ocelot with wide eye's he saw the white haired man laugh and then slowly get up to his feet. "Excellent, son…" He said and Naruto blinked only to shake it off and get back into a defensive stance. The white haired man then lunged at him once more, only for Naruto to elbow him in the sternum and quickly grab his hair and slam his head into the wall of the gym. Ocelot groaned and was really wishing Naruto hadn't had a growth spurt only a few months ago, making him a little over five feet tall and easily able to grab him by the hair.

Ocelot and Naruto then squared off once more and the old man couldn't help feel pride for the boy before him. Trained mostly by Ocelot but with the other's he had grown from a lost "Child Soldier" into a great warrior. Ocelot grinned at this and quickly lunged at Naruto the boy doing the same they attacked one another, Ocelot thrust a punch forward only for it to be blocked as Naruto grabbed him by the front of his clothes and head butted him in the face. The boy still had to jump a little to do this but Ocelot was too dazed to really use this moment, and Naruto then quickly grabbed his outstretched arm and swung Ocelot over his shoulder slamming him onto the ground to lay on his back.

Looking up, Ocelot panted, this had been a great battle; in fact he felt twenty years younger… Looking up Ocelot saw Naruto, still with his arms in a defensive stance and chuckled lightly in his throat before reaching both of his arms up to point the middle and pointer fingers of both hands to him… "Your… Pretty good…" With that Ocelot's head and arms both fell to the ground, the man panting heavily with a slight smile on his lips… The kid was finally ready to join FOXHOUND in battle at last…

Naruto panted as he looked down at the prone form of Ocelot, his eye's changing back to blue as he did, and then heard someone clapping which made him turn quickly to see Liquid standing at the door. "Excellent work, it seems that you have finally earned your title, eh Fox." He said while walking over to Naruto, the blond standing at attention even if he was tired. "Now you can finally go on your first Solo-Mission… And finally become a true member of our unit…" Liquid then said and motioned for the blond to follow after him and off to find out his first mission as a full member of FOXHOUND.

--

TBC…

--

AN: Since everyone has asked why Naruto chose the "M9" over a different Siderarm like the SOCOM or USP, it's because Ocelot said to pick weapons he had a feel for when he was first picking. The M1911, an older model of the M9, was also used by Big Boss and the weapon as such has some small link to the past. Second, it's suppressor equiped, allowing Naruto to take out guards silently and without leaving a blood trail that would allurt guards or others to his presence prematurely. Third, he's supposed to be a STEALTH opperative, going in with wanton destruction would lead to him being detected and as such that would lead to more enemies coming after him. Such as in the Terrorist Camp last Chapter Naruto needed to get in and out without allurting any of them, hence Raven's distraction. Also, while it's slide locks after a single shot the M9 was one of the more useful weapons in the MGS series, at least for me. A suppressor equiped tranquilizer gun has always been my one first choice when playing any of the games or their sequals, finding them easier to manage, have more Ammo on hand, and all I have to do is aim for the head to take them out quickly, where as without a suppressor, The SOCOM usually brings unwanted attention and puts you into an allurt phaze... yeah... not really fun if you ask me but... anyways, thats why I gave Naruto the M9, just a personal choice of my own... don't like it, well sorry, he won't use it in actual combat however, only Sneaking missions so don't worry.... CIAO!!


	8. The Twin Snakes Pt1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 7: Tactical Espionage Action…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

**_Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

Naruto looked through a pair of Binoculars to the 'Shadow Moses Nuclear Storage Facility', which was located on an island among the Fox archipelago… At the moment he was looking at the heliport, as two certain officials landed on a helicopter, his two targets, the president of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker, and the DARPA Chief, Donald Anderson. Naruto crawled forward in the snow, hating that he was stuck with this as a mission, sneak into the base that they were already planning on capturing, locate Anderson and Baker and then tranquilize them with his M9 for capture. This was because Ocelot, Liquid, and Wolf were holding his SAA, P90, and Mosin-Nagant respectively until he captured the two officials.

"It's a stupid test if you ask me…" Naruto muttered in a monotone, while his eye's turned black and gold, as he shifted forward. Narrowing his now golden eyes the young man saw three guards around the front, the main door opening as Baker and Anderson walked in, talking about something or other. Reaching to his neck Naruto pulled his Balaclava over his face and then crawled forward and looked at the armaments of the Genome Soldiers…

"Five Five Sixers and Pineapples?" Naruto wondered to himself then hummed in thought, the men were all equipped well, but Naruto didn't see any reason to alert the guards to his presence prematurely. He could always use his Stealth Camouflage but he liked to save it for when he truly need it, after all, it would be a waste if they became more alert by knowing he had it. He watched the guards and noticed a pattern, and then looked at the entrances, grunting as the hanger doors closed and the ArmsTech helicopter took off to return to its home base.

The entrances he could see, minus the main hanger doors, was a small vent on the left side of the building, but that had a security camera and a guard in front of it, and a vent at the second floor where a single guard was walking around, barely paying any attention to what was going on. Clicking his tongue, Naruto put his binoculars into his utility belt, and then pulled out his Combat Knife and M9, holding them at the same time he moved quietly behind the crates in the area, even if his Spirit camo masked his footsteps somehow, he didn't like making noise since he could still hear it.

Halting as he was almost to the staircase for the second floor he hid behind a crate as a device turned his way. "A surveillance camera…" He grunted, absolutely hating those damn devices as he then tilted his head barely passed the crate and watched as it turned to the side, giving him a short time to get beneath the camera. Unlike others, Naruto didn't use a "Soliton Radar System", mainly because he HATED those Kami damned Nano-machines that were necessary to use one. Thus, he relied on the old fashion Espionage tools, or simply put, his own freaking mind.

Watching the camera from below, Naruto snuck around the guardrail for the stairs and quietly crept up them, watching for the guard up above. Hiding in a shadow he saw the guard was looking down from his place at the top of the stairs, but didn't notice him and turned away, walking off and giving Naruto his moment of opportunity. Walking up the stairs quickly Naruto followed the man at a safe distance then turned to the small vent shaft in the center of the second floor as the man turned to look down at the helipad.

Naruto quickly crawled inside of the shaft and wondered what brilliant man had thought it was a good idea to make vent shafts so big in the first place. Shrugging that off Naruto soon found himself inside the facility, and not freezing his ass off, those "Anti Freezing Peptides" they gave him didn't do jack without those Nano-Machines in his system. If it wasn't for him learning the End's, and thus his as well, ability to lower or heighten his body temperature, and if he hadn't used his Chakra to keep himself warm Naruto was sure he would have frozen out there.

Now Naruto reached down to his radio, and plugged an earpiece into it, then fitted the earpiece into his left ear. Changing the frequency on the Radio Naruto smirked as he found the one the Genome Soldiers were using. "Dispatch, Baker wants an armed escort to led him and the DARPA Chief down to the Metal Gear Holding area." Came the voice of one of the soldiers and he heard the Dispatch concur to send down the escort. Naruto smirked at this and crawled forward much quicker, soon finding an open hatch and dropping down he saw Baker and Anderson in the center of the room, the blond quickly ducked down however as a Soldier turned his way while listening to the two.

"This little Project of yours better be worth coming to this God Forsaken place Baker, I'm not a very patient man." The DARPA Chief said with a frown, his deep voice echoing over the room as Naruto listened to the stuttered reply from Baker.

"D-don't worry about that. I-I'm sure you'll be most pleased with our work on the Metal Gear Rex. Dr. Hal Emmerich has really outdone anything seen in the previous Metal Gears." Baker said confidently, the Stutter was a speech impediment that the man had always had according to the file on him, which Naruto had read before the mission. However at that moment the armed Escort arrived, and while many would consider it a bit paranoid to have a troop of armed guards following you around in a highly secure facility, Naruto saw it as prudent, you never knew who would turn on you in a base filled with mercenaries…

However, Naruto raised a brow when he saw a woman among the ranks of the Genome Soldiers, he had read somewhere that all of them were men, the only Female Genome Soldiers had been sent off somewhere for "Specialty Training" Naruto had no idea what that meant but it didn't make it any less strange to see the woman. Also, he had heard they had been kept separate to ensure no distractions were present, men and woman all alone together could end up with certain things happening, and not even the military put much clout on Psycho-Therapy to destroy a persons interest in the opposite Sex…

"Whose this? I thought all the current Genome Soldiers Stationed here were men?" Anderson Questioned suspiciously while Naruto crawled along the upper railing, no one was up there at the moment, but he had to slide against the wall near the Surveillance camera.

"Meryl Silverburgh at your service, sir!" The girl said with a salute and Anderson looked her over.

"What outfit are you with?" He questioned as Naruto came to stand at the back of the upper railings and got a good look at this "Meryl" woman. She was very young for a soldier, and had slightly short red hair, with a slightly pale complexion and slim build, a small tattoo on her left bicep, she wore a black tank top, with green army pants, a pair of kneepads on that had dark gray cloths under them to help pad her knees, with black combat boots, a utility belt around her waist with a knife at her waist, a holster at her right thigh with a 50-calibur Desert Eagle in it, and a pair of fingerless black gloves with green padding at the back of each fist, and green padding around her wrists.

"I was a member of the Army's Force XXI special forces training, sir!" Meryl said to Anderson while Naruto made it to the stairs and crouched down, slowly making his way down till he pressed his back against the side of a tank in the room.

"Hmm… A VR trainee… Ugh… Wonderful…" Anderson said, but it didn't sound like he was particularly enthused by this, possibly due to the fact he wasn't exactly a supporter of the VR training method, he was an opponent to it, as was Naruto himself, besides his Metal Gear and Vehicle Training, Naruto felt that VR was nothing but pure stupidity, it wasn't going to prepare you for actually taking a life, no matter how real it seemed…

"Don't worry sir, I may be a new recruit but I'll do anything I can to ensure yours and President Baker's safety." The Woman said and Naruto raised a brow, why would they send a greenhorn like this, into a top-secret military development facility? Let alone into the very heart of the new Metal Gear development and testing facility!

"Humph, fine then." Anderson grunted and Naruto watched as the group headed out of the building, turning on his Stealth Camouflage, Naruto followed them. The blond kept in step with the group, and when they came to the snowfields he stepped in their own footprints, allowing him complete invisibility. Soon the group reached the Nuclear Storage Facility, where numerous men with Radiation suits were going around sorting the materials while others carried shotguns, no doubt fitted with rubber ammunition or some other non-piercing firearm should it actually be necessary to use them.

Naruto ignored these men, until they all came to the elevator and learned only four could ride at a time due to weight limitations. Naruto grunted to himself at this and waited for the first group to go down, then followed the second group. Once he and the others got to the B2 floor he learned that they were going to see Dr. Hal Emmerich, the man who had developed Metal Gear Rex. Frowning Naruto held back to wait for them to all go see the doctor, then kneeled down and pressed a finger to his right ear while also turning his Stealth Camo off.

"Fox to Liquid, I'm in Boss and I'm right behind Baker's group, at the moment they have all gone to speak with Metal Gear's creator." Naruto said and then heard a light chuckle as well as what sounded like Mantis' Mind Control Music.

"Excellent work Fox, now I want you to make sure you merely knock out Baker and Anderson, we still need them alive to find out their Launch Codes for Metal Gear." Liquid ordered and Naruto nodded then frowned, before then questioning.

"Sir, I saw a woman with them, she's not a Genome Soldier, she's from the armies Force XXI trials and special Forces training… What should I do about her?" Naruto said then questioned, only to hear Liquid hum to himself in thought.

"Tranquilize her as well, she may be of some value to us later… Liquid Over and Out." Liquid ordered and the blond reached down and turned his radio off, then quietly went over to an air vent cover. The blond haired teen frowned then reached down and pulled it off, only to crawl inside of the air vent while pulling the grate back on once inside. Crawling through the vent Naruto eventually started to hear something, licking his lips he moved closer to the voices.

"So, how exactly have you improved this REX over the previous Metal Gear's Dr. Emmerich?" The questioning tone of Anderson came while Naruto slowly looked out from the vent and into the room, looking around he saw two Genome Soldiers at the door, Meryl beside of Baker, and the last two Genome's walking around the room. President Baker and the DARPA Chief were talking to a man who Naruto assumed was Dr. Emmerich. The man was pale and scrawny, with a slightly unshaven face and dark hair, his eyes hidden behind his wire rim glasses. He wore a white hooded jacket with a blue shirt under it, with a pair of blue jeans and some simple black shoes; all in all he was rather unimpressive.

"Well, besides the physical restructuring of REX over the Metal Gear D, I also added a new targeting system which uses a RADOME on it's left arm. The RADOME itself has also been reinforced for added precision but it's still not quite as well armored as the rest of REX I'm afraid. However in any case I don't think that it's anti Missile capabilities would warrant much of an attack on it." The man said and Anderson looked confused until Baker whispered into his ear, he saw Anderson frown before nodding his head to the man.

"Anything else Dr.?" He questioned and Emmerich pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat.

"Yes actually, I also managed to redesign its legs for better mobility, the main controls were redesigned for easier use, and we added some other slight alterations. Metal Gear D was a good base, but the model was very out of date in comparison to REX. Our Metal Gear should easily be able to handle being a Mobile TMD (Tactical Missile Defense)." Emmerich said and Naruto snorted, the idiot didn't even know he was making a Nuclear Weapon of mass destruction? Now that would be funny if he could still feel emotion like anyone else…

Naruto then began to crawl out of the vent; replacing the grate on the front once he was out he then hit the call button for the elevator. Sitting back the elevator soon opened, however Naruto cursed inwardly and pressed his back to the wall as a scientist came walking out then walked through the doors and into the labs. Letting out a breath Naruto entered into the Elevator and rode it up to the B1 floor.

Placing his back onto the side of the elevator and then looked out of the elevator with a slight turn of his head. Frowning, the blond noticed a single guard… "(Sigh)… Why am I always stuck with guard duty?" The man asked while scratching his head and Naruto raised a brow in confusion… "Ugh… Uh oh…" The man then suddenly grabbed his stomach and began twitching on the spot. "I better hurry!" He then ran down the hall and turned into the men's restroom, loud groaning coming from the room and making Naruto wonder who in the hell that idiot was.

However, shaking that off Naruto traveled out of the elevator just in time for it to go back down stairs. Cursing his luck Naruto looked down the hall and grumbled to himself when he saw that he'd need a level 5 PAN card if he wanted to get down the over land route to the Metal Gear before the other's. Frowning for a few moments Naruto got an idea and silently walked into the bathroom. Pulling out his M9 he looked around before heading down to the stalls, looking under each of them for the idiot he saw before.

Once he found him Naruto walked back and hid behind the stalls, he soon heard a flushing sound as the man walked back towards the exit and into Naruto's sight. Firing quickly, Naruto hit the man in the back of the head, watched him stumble before he then hit the ground, snoring lightly as Naruto replaced his M9 in it's holster. Walking over to the man Naruto dug around in his pockets before pulling out a Level 5 security card and placed it into his shirt's left arm pocket. Naruto then grabbed the man and quickly dragged him back to a stall and put him inside it, closing the door and making it look like he fell asleep or something.

Quickly making his way out of the room, Naruto then hid behind a pillar as several men came out of the elevator, it was Baker's group. Frowning slightly, Naruto watched as the second load came up and the two groups walked towards the Commanders room. Looking around Naruto then made his way down there as well, quietly as to make sure no one noticed him but still quickly. Looking out the door he watched the Genomes as they passed the next door as well, into the Commanders room and Naruto hurried up behind them. Hiding behind a couch in the Commanders room Naruto saw two of the Genome Soldiers move a bookcase to show a new door, which opened when Baker typed in a code on a nearby computer.

"Unfortunately the snow has blocked the normal route so we'll have to take the communications tower's overland route." Baker explained with a groan and Anderson didn't even seem to care as they all then filed out of the room and Naruto followed after them silent as the grave. The group came to a cave like area, and Naruto noticed that the Genome Soldiers and Meryl all seemed a little disorientated.

"It's because of the electronic jamming, their Nano-machines are probably off line and so are their radars." Baker explained to Anderson who chuckled in his throat.

"These guys wouldn't have lasted five minutes in the Cold War…" He said mostly to himself as he then followed after Baker, while the hefty man opened a hidden door at the side and the group walked to the next door with Naruto following, while also wondering why he heard wolf dogs. The group soon exited the cave and came to a long stretch of narrow path, a perfect snipers position if Naruto ever saw one, complete with a second floor at the other end one could use.

Naruto watched as the group walked down this path, keeping to the shadows as he did. He honestly had hoped it would have been harder but it seemed that the Genomes really didn't notice him. Possibly because of how disorientating the area was but it didn't seem likely. A sudden thought that Mantis might be helping was shot down as the blond knew Mantis too well, he wouldn't help anyone if he had his way…

Shaking his head, Naruto noticed they had come to the next-door and grunted seeing as it was a Security level 6. Hanging back slightly, Naruto ran forward as the last of the Genome Soldiers did, quickly running towards the man he rolled in just as the door was closing behind him.

"Huh?" The Genome wondered aloud while turning around, only to see an empty area, he then began scratching his head before shrugging and then walked off after his group, Naruto on the ceiling, giving a quick sigh of relief dropped back to the ground before following after them up the numerous stairs. The group soon came to a frozen door, and Baker called for a team to use C4 on the door to unfreeze it from the other side.

This went by fairly quickly and the door was unfrozen, with Baker's group exiting while the man himself spoke with the DARPA chief on numerous things going on in the base. Naruto followed after them soon after, and they walked over the bridge they soon came to the second tower and walked down to the first floor, Naruto right behind them. They soon came to a snowfield and Anderson muttered under his breath angrily as they traveled over the field, Naruto right behind them, sticking to the footprints of the Genome Soldiers like before.

The group soon entered the final building, and Naruto grunted seeing all manner of Security cameras. Turning his Stealth back on Naruto followed after the group without any of the camera's noticing him, then turned it off once they reached the Boiler room. Baker led them all down a path that seemed more closely hidden over the normal route and they soon reached a freezing cold area. The group all went and got onto an enormous elevator, allowing them all to ride down at once while Naruto kept his stealth on once more, it wouldn't be good to be captured now after all.

The group rode one more elevator down to a long hall, where Baker said for them to stay to the sides in order to avoid some traps. Moving up further, Naruto hid behind Baker and his other two targets as they entered the Metal Gear Storage area so they could finally inspect then test the new Metal Gear. "As you can see Chief…" Baker said as they came into the Metal Gear Storage area and Anderson's, Meryl's, and even Naruto's eye's widened seeing the fifty-foot Titanium plated Monster known to as Metal Gear REX up close for the first time…

The… Well… BEAST was as a whole at least fifty foot tall with a steel and dark gray camouflage pattern, with a trapezoid head that had a hinged "Jaw" to act as a separator for it's cockpit and head, an almost rectangular back on which was a nuclear missile module, a pair of Vulcan Cannons rested at the sides of this beast's head at what could be called it's "Shoulders" if one looked hard enough, while on its right "Arm" was a massive black gun that had the center cut out, numerous magnets visible within, on its left "Arm" was a strange looking radar like object, obviously this was it's Raydome. It's legs were massive, with hydraulics only just visible between the heavy plates of Titanium armor covering it, massive feet with two five foot long "Nails" at the end of each foot as if to simulate "Toes", while between it's legs, hanging just bellow it's "Neck" was a massive laser from the looks of it… All in all it cut a pretty dangerous picture…

"Metal Gear REX is more than ready for it's first test run." Baker said with a smile while Anderson simply nodded his head mutely, his eyes wide and amazed.

Naruto merely followed the group up the stairs and too the control room as they then had a discussion about the Metal Gear and it's functions. A man soon entered into the Metal Gear, with Baker and Anderson both watching as it rose up out of the base, the numerous stairs and guardrails folding over to the sides of the room. The massive metal monster then gave an ear splitting metallic roar. Naruto frowned as they had the Genome Soldiers ready Metal Gear for Launch, placing a Dummy Nuclear Warhead into the massive Metal Gear's Rail Gun. Naruto watched as they typed something or other into the Metal Gear, both alone in the Control Room save for Naruto who listened…

"This new Metal Gear will mark a golden age for America, a true Stealth Missile that can be launched from anywhere in the world, and without the need of giant housing Silos…" Baker said while Anderson watched a small monitor before him, showing as the monster known as Metal Gear walked out of it's housing area, and then fired it's rail gun into the air. The dummy warhead went shooting into the atmosphere before then coming back down just as quickly into the sea, exactly where they had wanted it. "See, perfect." Baker said smugly while Anderson nodded his head mutely.

"What about it's self defenses?" The Chief questioned and Baker chuckled.

"Don't worry, it would take a HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) missile to do any real kind of damage to REX's outer shell. In essence, Metal Gear REX is a nearly indestructible killing machine." Baker said sounding proud of his work while Anderson nodded his head dumbly, while REX was then pulled back down into the storage area, the Genomes re-prepping the machine as they did. The stairs and Guardrails then all folded back over the Metal Gear, holding it in place and allowing the pilot to jump out as he was taken by the Genomes somewhere.

"Do you have the data for this test Baker?" Anderson questioned and Baker pulled a disk out of the computer with a smile.

"It's all right here, including the data from the VR tests and so much more." Baker said but he and Anderson halted as a strange tune began to play around them, Naruto narrowed his eye's hearing Mantis' Mind-control music. "What is that?" Baker questioned as he and Anderson walked towards the exit, only for Naruto to shoot the both of them in the back of their necks.

"Sweet dreams…" Naruto said dully as the two men hit the floor with heavy thuds, the blond then crouched down onto one knee, placing a hand to his right ear and turned his radio back on. "This is Null Fox. Baker and Anderson have been neutralized, they are both in the computer room of the Metal Gear Hanger…" The blond said and heard Liquid chuckle lightly from his end.

"We were beginning to wonder what had happened to you Fox. Now, take out that woman you saw earlier, the Genome Soldiers have all been brought under Mantis' spell and are dealing with the rest of the scientists…" Liquid reported and Naruto gave an affirmative while standing up and rushing to the door. Exiting the control Room, Naruto noticed that Meryl was down at the feet of Metal Gear. Turning around, the blond walked a good distance back then turned and ran towards the edge of the Guard Rail, before then jumping off and landing in front of a surprised red head.

"Who are you?" She demanded and Naruto slowly stood up, his golden/black eyes boring into the girl.

"Fox…" Naruto said simply then lunged forward, the girl taking a few quick shots at the blond who rolled to the side and fired his M9. The girl quickly rolled out of the way and behind one of the Metal Gear's legs, looking around the girl grunted.

"Where are those Genome Soldier's when you need them…" She muttered then turned out from behind Metal Gear's leg, only to see Naruto wasn't in sight. Coming out slowly, the girl kept repeating to remember her training in her mind over and over. Keeping her Desert Eagle steady with both hands she pointed it around, only to hear something and look up at the Knee of Metal Gear, the blond now standing on it with his arms crossed over his chest. The red haired woman fired quickly at the boy, however he quickly rolled to the side off of Metal Gear's knee while pulling his combat knife out in a smooth motion.

As soon as she could she held the gun with Naruto in her sights, she fired only for the blond to jump out of the way. The teen landed with a light thud before her and ran forward, swinging his combat knife at the woman. She rolled out of the way however and then grabbed Naruto's Balaclava from behind; the teen struggled out of her grasp and rolled forward, loosing his Balaclava as he did so. Naruto and Meryl quickly turned to look towards one another only for Meryl to halt when she saw the boys face…

'_He… He's just a kid?_' She thought to herself with wide eyes, only to then watch as Naruto vanished in a shower of sparks and light. The woman inwardly cursed for flinching just because he was young, but couldn't quite get over the fact that this person was obviously very young… However that wasn't a problem for very long, as she was then grabbed from behind, her arm yanked harshly into her back while a combat knife was now at her throat.

"You flinched… And now, you lose…" Came Naruto's monotone as he then fired a tranquilizer into the girl's neck from behind and let her hit the floor with a thud. Looking at his M9, Naruto ejected the cartridge and checked the ammo in it before then replacing it at his thigh. Looking at his Balaclava in the girl's hand, Naruto grumbled under his breath before retrieving it and pulling it back on over his face.

Once that was done, Naruto reached down and picked up the girl then slung her over his shoulder in an amazing feat of strength for someone his size. Walking towards the door, Naruto halted as Liquid appeared before him, several Genome Soldiers at his sides rushing passed him and Naruto and heading up the stairs to the unconscious DARPA Chief and President Baker.

"Excellent work on your first Solo Mission, Fox." Liquid said then lifted the unconscious woman's head up by her hair and then frowned upon seeing her face. "Campbell's niece…" He grunted then rubbed his chin with a frown on his face.

"Something the matter Boss?" Naruto questioned and Liquid licked his lips then released the woman's head to hang while he took a thoughtful expression.

"Perhaps… Anyways Fox, leave the girl here and go to the VR simulator. I want you to be able to Pilot REX if at all necessary in the future of our plans." Liquid ordered and Naruto nodded his head, dropping Meryl to the ground as he walked out of the door behind Liquid, and then started off towards the VR room while Mantis appeared beside of the blond haired FOXHOUND Squad Leader.

"So, what about the rest of us Boss?" He questioned and Liquid pursed his lips.

"Have Ocelot interrogate the DARPA Chief and Baker, I want to find out what the Detonation codes for REX's nuclear capabilities are. Knowing Fox he never even thought to find out, he really needs to learn how to take some initiative…" Liquid ordered then muttered to himself and Mantis nodded, chuckling in his throat as he floated out of the room and down the halls to find Ocelot while Liquid looked up at REX and smirked. "Metal Gear… At long last our ambitions shall finally be realized… Soon, we will have Big Boss' body, and ten million dollars to save ourselves with…" With that said Liquid chuckled slightly, figuring why the niece of the old Colonel was around…

"I wonder… do they actually think that HE can stop me? Bah, they'll soon see the folly of sending an old broken snake into a pack of Foxhounds! My unit will chew him up and spit him back out!" Liquid said with a laugh as he turned and left Metal Gear behind, he had to get the men prepared, they had family coming after all…

--

TBC…

--


	9. The Twin Snakes Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 8: First Sighting…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Shadow Moses Nuclear Disposal Center…)

"So what's the word Boss?" Naruto questioned as he sat with Liquid and the rest of the FOXHOUND Unit. He was now wearing a coat like the rest of the FOXHOUND Unit; his was opened at the front however with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows for comfort while the entire thing looked like it had been made for someone his size. The rest of the FOXHOUND Unit, were all currently sitting in Ocelot's interrogation room, the entire squad assembled, including Naruto and Octopus.

"While we've managed to gain Baker's Access Code, it seems that the DARPA chief was a bit more prepared. Mantis couldn't read either of them, and Ocelot accidentally killed the Chief while trying to get it out of him through torture… So Mantis thought of a… new idea." Liquid explained and Naruto frowned, looking towards Ocelot with one eye before turning it back to Liquid.

"That requires me why?" Octopus questioned while looking around sporadically, for some reason believing "they" were watching him at all times… Whoever they actually were, was known only to Octopus… though, Naruto just thought of him as an over paranoid freak most of the time…

"Simple Octopus, the girl that Fox fought the other day was none other than Colonel Roy Campbell's niece… Now, don't you find it strange she was brought to a military instillation, with only VR combat training? Not to mention it was obvious from Fox's report the girl has never even held a gun towards a living enemy before." Liquid stated and Octopus twitched then nodded his head.

"They" are obviously planning on using her as a manipulation for Campbell … a way to control him no doubt… Meaning they had already known of our intent or our objective, perhaps?" Octopus questioned and Liquid clicked his tongue while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in thought.

"No, I believe they thought something was wrong with the Genome Army, they still don't know about our little revolution so that's no problem either. When the START-2 agreement is about to be signed we should make our move… Until then we need to keep a low profile… Octopus, I want you to replace the chief, we can't have it leak out that he's dead just yet… Even with Metal Gear as some sort of guarantee they won't bomb us, The Chief is still a valuable hostage." Liquid ordered and Octopus nodded, only for Liquid to halt him, as he was about to go to the Chiefs body to begin.

"Also, I want you to remember something, Campbell was HIS commander… Perhaps they plan on sending him in, and if so he might know some other way of activating Metal Gear… See if you can find out if he does or doesn't…" Liquid ordered and Octopus nodded his head before walking off, leaving the rest of the FOXHOUND squad behind as he did.

"So… You think he's really coming then, Boss?" Ocelot questioned, a barely concealed grin on his face as he began to fiddle with his SAA's. At this question, Liquid snorted then chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Of course they'll send that old broken soldier. They have no one else they can send in, Ocelot. No one else would be capable enough to even attempt to infiltrate this place. Solid-Snake, is the only man alive who could get in here without being detected and still get the job done." Liquid stated and Ocelot laughed lightly, Naruto however perked up when he heard the name of the man then looked to Liquid.

"So your "Twin" is actually coming here?" He asked and Liquid twitched but nodded, making Naruto humph. "We'll see if he's as good as they say then… Won't we…" The blond stated and those assembled all inwardly agreed, it seemed only Raven and Ocelot choose to grin. Even though Mantis' did it couldn't be seen due to his gas-mask, but Liquid didn't, due mostly to his hatred of his supposed "Twin", Wolf never grinned, and Naruto was an emotional train wreck…

"Yes, assuming that they can convince him to come here, we will Fox… However I would say that is a given considering his past." Liquid stated and Naruto nodded slightly to himself. "I want Fox here to go and finish his training on piloting Metal Gear REX, Ocelot, get the men prepared for Snake, Mantis, continue brainwashing them at regular intervals. The rest of you, dismissed until further notice." Liquid ordered and the team did as they were told like a well-oiled machine, each heading off to do his or her own appointed task.

--

(A few days later…)

Naruto got up and out of the VR unit; rubbing his shoulders he walked over to a table and grabbed his gear. Pulling his coat and Balaclava on he then wandered out into the Shadow Moses base, soon coming out of the hanger. He began looking around when he noticed a Hind D was now stationed on the heliport, meaning that Gurlukovich had made good on his "down payment". "A real beauty isn't it, Fox…" Liquid commented while coming out behind Naruto, the younger blond simply grunted then looked to the blond haired man.

"I've finished the VR for piloting REX sir… What should I do now?" Naruto said then questioned while Liquid smirked.

"Prepare for Battle, from what I've heard our friend shall be here soon, and I want you to get the Genome Soldiers ready for his arrival… While I head down to talk to the Soldiers in the Sub Level, chances are our friend will be coming in through there." Liquid stated then walked off to the elevator on the other side of the small field, a few Genome Soldiers all around and then went down an elevator.

Walking back inside the Tank Hangar, Naruto felt the Sorrow speak to him, and blinked slightly, before nodding his head. "Alright, sounds good… I'll let Ocelot have his fun first, then take my turn when the time arrives…" With that Naruto walked deeper into the base, heading off to find Johnny, that idiot guard he managed to tranquilize when he had managed to infiltrate the base. It was probably best if he got that fool to guard Meryl and the Chief (Octopus), just incase… Naruto walked up to the catwalk as such, and then went up to the stairs to find the Genome Soldiers Shift Captain.

Walking up to the man Naruto tapped him on the back, making him turn with his weapon aimed right at him. "Oh, uh, Commander Fox. Sorry, I didn't think I'd see you around here." The man said with a hint of worry, even among the Genome Soldiers it was well known of the rest of FOXHOUND's feelings for the blond haired "Child Soldier".

"Yes… Captain, whom do you currently have downstairs guarding that woman and the DARPA chief?" Naruto questioned of the soldier who took a thoughtful expression before letting out a slight sigh.

"We have Jackson sir, one of our finest officers." He replied and Naruto twitched slightly, that could be a problem… A klaxon then went off, and one of Naruto's eyes strayed to the side, noticing the hangar doors were slowly closing.

"Switch it. Have Jackson guard Metal Gear, The Chief is of no further value to us, nor is the girl. Have that Sasaki guy guard them instead." Naruto ordered, then looked towards the door as it was closing, and noticed that the Hind was taking off.

"B-but Sir… Sasaki is a complete idiot, hell, that woman could probably take him out on her own! What if someone were too…" The man started only for Naruto to grab him by the throat, a deadly look in his cold gray eyes.

"Listen here Captain… I may look young, I may be young, and I know I'm smaller than you… However…" Naruto growled then placed a foot on the guardrail and stood on it, before then lifting the man up by his throat as he held onto the blonde's arm with wide eyes. "I am no fool… Sasaki has no Nano-machines, therefore he also has no GPS tracking so no one will notice him if they stick to radar, and thereby he is the single most qualified soldier among you to guard those two… Do I make myself clear?" Naruto growled out angrily to the soldier who nodded his head while his feet hung off the ground and he tried to breath.

The blond haired FOXHOUND agent then dropped the man, he gasped for breath as a result, breathing lungful breaths in while Naruto turned his back to him and went off to find something else to do. _'With Sasaki guarding those two, Snake will easily be able to make it to Ocelot…'_ The blond thought to himself then pressed the call button for the elevator and walked inside of it, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as it went down.

Meanwhile, the shift captain of the Genomes groaned, shaking his head he called Johnson and told him to report down to the Metal Gear Hangar. He then made a quick call to have Johnny Sasaki sent to see him in the Tank Hangar on the catwalks. Looking around the Shift Captain sighed, before answering his radio when he got a couple more calls, then checking in with the commander every now and again. "Where is that moron…?" The Captain grumbled under his breath, then sighed in relief seeing the idiot heading his way from the lower area.

"You called for me sir?" Johnny asked the Captain, and the captain gave an annoyed sigh before nodding his head.

"Yeah, listen up Sasaki, one of the FOXHOUND members wants you guarding the prisoners." The Captain said and Johnny blinked before inwardly groaning, he hated guard duty, ever since his grandpa told him stories about how he got knocked out by Big Boss during the cold war he had this feeling it would happen to him… "I moved the DARPA Chief to the cell in the first floor basement." The captain then said and Johnny nodded his head slowly.

"What about the vent shaft cleaning?" Johnny questioned in a serious tone, remembering when several of the Genomes had started opening the covers for the ventilation ducts earlier.

"They just opened the vent covers. They're about to start spraying for rats." The Captain explained and Johnny and he walked over to a door and the Captain looked to Johnny seriously. "Shut those covers as soon as they're done spraying. Also, keep your eye on that woman in the Cell next to the DARPA Chief. Don't get careless now." The captain said and Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, remembering how last time he got careless he woke up in the bathroom stalls with his keycard missing…

"D-did something happen?" Johnny asked wondering why they'd move the Chief next to that woman. The Captain was silent for a few seconds before stopping and turning to Johnny.

"There's an intruder." The Captain said and watched as Johnny instantly pointed his FA-MAS around before looking back to the now annoyed man.

"Really?" Johnny questioned slowly and the Captain nodded his head.

"He's already got three of us." The captain said and Johnny shifted nervously.

"He's killed three people?" Johnny asked worriedly and the Captain rolled his eyes, this was why he didn't want Sasaki, he was so damn annoying with all of his useless fucking questions.

"Yeah… they say he's using stealth too." The Captain said and Johnny looked confused.

"Stealth?" The man questioned and the Captain shook his head.

"Anyway, I want to remind you, don't get careless down there. Keep an eye out for this intruder and make sure that woman doesn't try anything." The Captain orders and Johnny scratches the back of his head, nodding to the man before walking off while the captain hung back at the door… Neither man saw as a man crawled through the ventilation shafts above them having listened in on their conversation…

--

(With Naruto…)

Coming out in the armory, Naruto walked into one of the many rooms and looked around. _'Good, the Genome Soldiers are still out securing the area and making sure everything's ready… That gives me just enough time…'_ The blond thought to himself as he walked into each of the rooms and then opened a few of the box's, laying out several weapons and ammo for them out in each room. _'Snake might be the man who beat Big Boss, but he can't take on all of FOXHOUND without weapons…'_ The blond thought as he then walked out and found himself face to face with Revolver-Ocelot…

"I see your doing your job… Does Liquid suspect anything?" Ocelot said then questioned with a smirk and Naruto shook his head no.

"Negative. Liquid seems to think I work for him, Boss. However I have made it to where Johnny Sasaki will be guarding that woman and Octopus… I'm also laying out weapons and gear for Snake to find as he journeys around the base… Anything else sir?" Naruto stated then questioned and Ocelot chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Yeah, don't forget to fight Snake at least once, HE wants to know how much combat skill you actually have." Ocelot said while walking by Naruto, spinning his SAA in one hand then holstered it. "Also, it was a real pain making sure Wolf, Mantis, and Raven weren't put onto the FOX-DIE hit-list, make sure you make it worth all the trouble it's caused me, eh kid…" With that Ocelot walked off to "Play" with President Baker some more, and Naruto twitched slightly.

"Understood…" With that the blond turned around and walked back to the elevator, a SOCOM Suppressor in one hand as he rode it back upstairs. Coming out, he looked around then walked over to one of the tanks in the room, stopping, he looked around the room once more and spotted a cardboard box out of place on the upper level… _'Humph… he's fast, I'll give him that much…'_ The blond thought then walked over to the door beside the exit of the hangar and walked inside, hearing someone snoring Naruto twitched when he saw a soldier sleeping.

_'I probably don't even need to do anything, though these Genome Soldiers are highly trained, their also VR trainee's, most of them have no real combat experience… Why are the people of this world so lazy that they have to make an easy way to make ineffective soldiers?'_ The blond wondered as he tossed the Suppressor near the Genome, then left as he woke up, looked around then yawned and went back to sleep, annoying the blond greatly. As the said blond walked back towards the Elevator, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye on the upper railing… Hiding under a box…

Keeping only his eye on the person he went towards the elevator and then hit the call button. Walking into the elevator he saw some of the person coming towards the camera to the side and shook his head. _'He really is as good as they say, however, I'm not codenamed Fox for nothing…'_

The person sneaking next to the Camera crouched under it, waiting for the object to turn. His moment came and he quietly headed to the middle of the stairs and held a hand to one ear, he needed to make a call… "Colonel, this is Snake. I just saw a kid walking around the facility, he was wearing some of the same gear as the Genome Soldiers, but his Camo pattern was different." Snake said into his CODEC while waiting for a reply he headed down the stairs and hit the Call button for the elevator.

"A kid, Snake? Are you sure it wasn't just a short Genome Soldier?" Campbell asked from the other side of the CODEC and Snake grunted.

"I'm sure, he wasn't just short, they way he carries himself isn't the same as the Genomes, it was with confidence, basically it looked like he knew what he was doing, also he seems to move much quietly than the rest them… Like he's always sneaking around… He was wearing a FOXHOUND issue coat however, so maybe he's with them…" Snake reported and heard Campbell hum in thought, Snake then came out of that and walked into the elevator as the doors opened.

"That would be Null-Fox then, Snake." Came the British accented voice of Dr. Naomi Hunter and Snake stopped his hand, as he was about to hit the B1 floor button.

"Did you say Fox? Someone among this FOXHOUND Unit has the Code Fox!" He demanded with surprise in his tone while removing his hand from the button, this was more important anyway…

"Yes… He gained the Code unofficially; he's basically the only person that the FOXHOUND Unit truly cares for, but he's also very skilled. He's only fifteen and a former Child Soldier, he's had extensive training by the rest of FOXHOUND however so don't underestimate him just because of his age…" Naomi warned and Snake clicked his tongue once, deep in thought.

"Don't worry, I wont… But what skills does this kid have? I need to know that much if I'm going to be going into battle against him at some point." Snake questioned then stated and Naomi was silent for a few moments.

"Well… I don't really know… He was trained in secret most of the time and his Personnel File is kept by Liquid Snake or Revolver Ocelot at all times… What I do know is that he's been trained by every member of the FOXHOUND Squad, and has some form of ESP and camouflage abilities, but primarily he's a Spiritual Medium…" Naomi explained making Snake's eyebrow shoot up under his bandanna.

"A… Spiritual Medium?" Snake questioned and Naomi sighed.

"Honestly Snake… He can Evoke and Speak to the Dead…" She said and Snake's eyes widened while he finally pressed the B1 button.

"That's… Not good…" Snake grunted and Campbell took over.

"Yes… If he can somehow Evoke Big Boss' spirit, Snake…" Campbell started only for Naomi to cut in.

"That won't be any kind of a problem Colonel, he needs a Base to raise a spirit. Like… A personal item of theirs… For instance to raise Big Boss maybe a weapon or some of his clothing would work so long as he wore it…" She said and Snake gave a short sigh of relief, facing Big Boss twice in his life was almost too much… and he really didn't want to try to fight a young and invigorated one…

"Alright, I'll watch out for this kid. Hopefully I won't have to fight him at all… But knowing my luck that doesn't seem very likely…" Snake said with a grunt as he cut the connection then came out of the elevator on the B1 floor, pulling out his SOCOM he then made his way inside…

--

The blond haired young FOXHOUND soon came out of the elevator at the B2 floor. Looking around the room considered the Armory for a few moments, Naruto then walked over to a level 4-security door. Inside he found Ocelot tying Baker to a large beam with numerous wires, numerous packets of C4 all around them…

"Isn't this a bit extreme… Even for you, Boss?" Naruto questioned as he walked over to the old man who merely chuckled in his throat.

"Extreme? Nah, I like to think of it as inventive, besides, this idiot has been in contact with someone around the base…" The man grumbled then looked over Fox who was looking down at Baker at the moment. "Why don't you put that Mosin-Nagant up with that weird trick of yours, none of the others are around to watch… you can't carry too much equipment around kid, it'll make your stamina drop like a lead weight…" Ocelot offered and Naruto nodded, pulling a scroll from his back pocket he unrolled it then placed the weapon onto it, and quickly sealed the weapon into the scroll, looking thoughtful, the blond also sealed his M9 into the scroll.

Finishing this, Naruto turned his head to see Ocelot raising a single brow, making the young blond sigh. "I'm not going to fight Snake using his style. To do so would be utterly foolish, especially seeing as he has had much more experience doing so… I'll fight him with my P90, SAA, and Combat knife instead…" Naruto stated, answering Ocelot's unasked question and the old man shrugged then tugged on a few of the wires to make sure they didn't give any slack, while Naruto then put his scroll into one of the cases for his weapon clips and closed it.

"Remind me to get you to show me how to do that trick of yours will ya, I have a ton of gear I'd love to always have on hand…" Ocelot then said with a grin and Naruto made a hum sound while then checking on the rest of his gear. Ocelot rolled his eyes at this, and then made a shooing motion to the blond. The blond teen shrugged as he walked out of the room and back over to the elevator. Getting back inside of it he rode up to the B1 floor and stopped when he saw several guards run into the holding cell, only for the sound of Gun Fire to come from it as Naruto moved over to the side of the elevator and turned his Stealth unit on.

Soon someone in a basic Genome Soldier uniform ran out of the room and towards the elevator. Naruto raised a brow at the swaying hips of this person and shook his head seeing as that was Johnny Sasaki's uniform if he wasn't mistaken… As soon as the person came to the elevator she slammed her fist into the Call button. "Wait Stop!" Both of them heard and they turned to see Snake coming out of the room and Naruto finally got a good look at the legendary Solid Snake.

He was on the tall side, with tan skin and short brown hair, his eyes were cold blue like the Boss' eyes a familiar gray bandanna wrapped around his head making the blond feel slight amusement for a few moments before it was gone, and he also had the same face and build as him as well. He wore a gray flack-jacket of some kind, with straps around his inner thighs and padding over his shoulders and around his neck, a flap on the front was obviously for closing the garment while several cases hung down from his waist. He also wore a light-gray skintight thermal shirt with light-gray military issue pants, a pair of elbow and knee guards, a pair of gray gloves with metal plates at the back of each fist, a gun holster at his right thigh, and a pair of light Combat Boots like Naruto wore, thin yet made to increase traction while decreasing noise from steeping around…

After his analyses of the man, the woman took aim at him and began firing. Snake cursed and flipped back and away as the bullets hit near him, then slid behind a wall allowing him some time to breath. The blond then watched as the elevator came back down and entered himself, watching as the woman then reached up to pull the mask from her face and Snake came out aiming his SOCOM pistol… _'Looks like things are finally going to be getting… Interesting… around here…'_ The blond thought to himself as he looked at the woman and shook his head seeing that it was that Meryl girl.

The elevator came to the main hangar, and Meryl quickly replaced her Balaclava and walked out. Naruto followed her and then looked around, the Hangar was pretty much empty with no genomes and a missing Tank, obviously, the Genomes had went down to stop Snake and failed… hence why none of them were around anymore… Sitting down, Naruto watched Meryl as she walked around the room, a nervous twitch to her step…

--

(Later…)

Snake panted, he was hiding behind a pole with his SOCOM in his hands. He had managed to find president Baker easily enough, however, this guy called Revolver-Ocelot or something, had decided to have a quick draw match with him. At first seeing the old fashioned Revolver, Snake had thought what anyone else would considering that was a relic fifty years ago, that this would be easy. However, it seemed almost as if Ocelot gave the weapon some kind of evil power, ricocheting the bullets off the walls and the poles around the room. He had weaved a deadly web of bullets all over the room, bouncing them everywhere and leaving Snake with little time to react.

However, the experienced soldier was slowly beginning to use Ocelot's reload time against him in order to turn the tables… "Your pretty good, just like I'd expect from the man with the same code as the boss." Ocelot said as he unloaded the spent shells from his revolver. "It's been a long time since I've had a battle like this, but I'm just getting warmed up!" Ocelot called from his own spot behind a pole, panting and grinning as he began reloading his Revolver with an otherworldly speed. The man then held the weapon up and quickly moved to aim at snake, only for a shimmer to come down on him.

"What!" Ocelot then exclaimed as his hand and half his forearm fell down, and then grasped his stump of an arm when blood exploded from it. "My Hand!" The man shouted loudly before screaming in pain and nearly falling to his knees, gnashing his teeth together he attempts to keep himself calm, placing pressure down on the profusely bleeding stub where his arm had once been.

However, the figure that took his hand quickly began to move all over the room, slicing the cords leading to the C4 and setting them off prematurely while President Baker fell forward once he was also cut loose. The force of the explosions then sent Ocelot flying back into a wall, what's left of his right arm following. However upon looking up the man notices a shimmer, then electrical sparks fly and the old mans eye's widen seeing something with a sword now knelt before him, one hand on one knee and it's head bowed ever so slightly.

"Stealth Camouflage…" Ocelot grunts out while rolling forward to grab his arm and aim it towards the figure. "Can't you even Die right!?" The man demands angrily, backing up towards the door he then calls out towards Snake. "You got lucky this time, but we'll meet again!" And with that Ocelot ran out of the room, holding his severed right hand under his right arm and putting his left hand to his Codec…

However back in the room, Snake also saw the figure, then watched as it slowly rose up, a few sparks flying as it revealed something. It looked like a ninja in some ways, only made of metal with a glowing orange light in the center or a white helmet. "Who are you?" Snake questioned slowly and the Ninja turned to fully face him.

_"I am like you, I have no name."_ The "Ninja" said, his voice was metallic, almost mechanical sounding, but a deep pain also resonated within it. However, President Baker seemed to know more, as he looked at the Ninja his eyes widened.

"That… t-that Exoskeleton…!" The man exclaimed in shock and for a few fleeting seconds the Ninja was still… However, then the Ninja grunted, before sparking wildly, roaring out in pain as his body began convulsing and shaking while a strange chant began to hover around the room ominously.

_"__Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii,Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ After the chant seems to stop, the ninja quickly jumps up, then around the room, slashing anything and everything around him, before then cutting a large section of roof open and kicking it towards Snake. The soldier curses under his breath and quickly dodges, only to point his SOCOM at the face of the Ninja, it's sword poised at his throat…

The Ninja and he stare at one another for a few moments more, only for the Ninja to drop his sword to his side, activate his Camo and start jumping around the room before exiting out the door like some form of ghost. Looking around the destruction that the Ninja had caused with naught but a sword, Snake slowly holstered his weapon, only one question ran through his mind… "Who the hell?"

--

TBC…

--


	10. The Twin Snakes Pt3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 9: The Ninja…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

_**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**_

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(First Floor Tank Hangar…)

Naruto was getting more and more bored, not only were no Genome Soldiers around, it seemed as if all this Meryl girl was doing was checking her Codec at regular intervals, cursing to herself then walking around the room as if to get a better reception… Finally having enough of this, Naruto looked around before raising his P90 and shooting at the woman's feet, drawing her attention from her Codec and over to his general area. "You really are a rookie… you shouldn't let the enemy see fear, even if you're being shot at…" Naruto said calmly while he turned his stealth off, appearing before Meryl with his P90 aimed at her and his chin resting in one palm, elbow at his knee.

"You!" Meryl said with obvious surprise in her tone as she aimed her FA-MAS towards the blond.

"And so we meet again… Rookie…" Naruto commented dryly as he looked around the room looking utterly bored, absently noticing a Tank was behind him and Meryl was more or less out in the open. The other M1-Tank seemed to be missing however, so the blond figured Raven was planning on playing with Snake…

"What are you doing here?" Meryl suddenly questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes over to look at the older girl, and then yawned lightly.

"It's my job to be here… What else?" The blond quipped flatly with a shrug and the woman shook her head.

"No… Why is a kid out here fighting like this?" She asked and Naruto scoffed.

"I've never been a child… I was trained to be a killer for years… Even before I was in FOXHOUND… Besides, everyone in my village always said I was a murderer, that I was a monster, a beast… I don't know why they always hated me, nor do I really care anymore, I fight for my own reasons… And my reason right now… is helping out FOXHOUND…" The blond told the woman coldly as he then rolled behind the Tank at his side while simultaneously firing towards Meryl who rolled out of the way as well.

"But… Why can't you just live your life? Why do you HAVE to fight at all?" The woman questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"My reasons are my own girl, I think the real question you want to ask is why YOU fight!" Naruto stated as he then flipped on top of the Tank and ran on the top of it, soon finding Meryl on the other side. The girl cursed and lunged out of the way just as Naruto fired, then she shot towards the blond who quickly got his combat Knife out and blocked a few of the bullets while avoiding the others, landing him back on the ground.

"What do you know? Maybe I just wanted to get you to give up this life and actually live your life!" Meryl shouted with panting breaths and Naruto scoffed once more, then ejected the cartridge on his P90 and quickly reloaded it.

"That's a damn lie… even I can tell you don't know why you're fighting, and I bet you don't even have a REASON to fight…" Naruto challenged while letting his P90 hang at his side and un-holstered his SAA.

"No! That's the Lie!" The woman exclaimed coming out and shooting towards the blond haired young man. Naruto quickly rolled to the side, soon coming into a crouch the blond took aim and fired his SAA clipping the girl in her right bicep. She quickly hid behind the tank once more at this, while Naruto looked around, then fired at a wall, making the bullet ricochet and head towards the young woman. She evaded it however and Naruto fired at the other wall, sending another her was as he also fired it again to trap her. The girl dodged the first of the bullets, but the send skinned her left knee, making her grunt as she fell down to grasp it.

"It's not so easy… Is it, Rooky?" Naruto quipped as he grunted; he had only two shots left…

"What… What do you mean?" Meryl questioned while letting her Nano-Machines heal the minor wounds she had gotten from he conflict with the blond.

"Being a Soldier, fighting, killing, doing whatever is necessary to live to see the next day… That's what…" Naruto said while looking around for another place to ricochet his bullets from and hit the girl.

"Why would that matter to you? What reason do you have to fight?!" The girl demanded angrily as Naruto clenched a fist then shook his head.

"I don't know how to do anything else… That's reason enough for me…" Naruto stated then fired his last two shots, but Meryl dodged, rolling out from her hiding spot and quickly took aim at the blond. The boy merely scoffed, then spun his SAA in hand and ejected the bullets from the chambers. "Six shots… More than enough to kill anything that moves… Six choices… Whether to kill or to merely incapacitate, is the choice of the user…" Naruto said while reloading the gun then rolling it along his forearm and spinning it in hand, soon placing it back into it's holster…

Meryl then heard a beeping sound and Naruto grunted before turning his back as he placed a hand to his ear, an annoyed expression on his face hidden by his mask only to grumble upon hearing the voice of Ocelot. A few moments and a short conversation with the old man later the blond let out a sigh before he put his hands into his coat pockets… "It seems our battle has come to a close once more…" Naruto said while Meryl pulled the Trigger of her FA-MAS, only for her eyes to widen as nothing happened… "You have no more ammo, in fact, you've had no ammo since you last fired, if I had actually wanted you dead today, you would be…" Naruto stated coldly as he walked passed Meryl, heading for the door to the elevator, hitting the call button he then turned around to face the red haired woman, he made Ocelots old Hand sign as he did so.

"See you around… Rookie…" He said mockingly while leaving the red head alone, only for her to growl and narrow her eyes where he had been. However, she then heard her Codec beep, quickly looking around the woman went and hid behind a large steel pillar before placing checking the signal, however it wasn't who she had thought would be calling. Narrowing her eyes at the unknown frequency, the redhead put a hand to her ear and asked the first question that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

--

(??)

Naruto opened his eyes as the elevator stopped on the B1 floor, then walked out and into the hall, noting that Ocelot was holding a bloody and bleeding stump where his right arm had once been, the said arm held under his other arm. "Why… You've lost your hand…" Naruto quipped dryly wishing he could feel worried or even amused by this sight yet feeling nothing and making Ocelot growl at him then glare at him angrily.

"Shut the hell up and help me with this…" Ocelot growled to the teen, the boy merely shrugging his shoulders, then walking over and helped Ocelot by picking up his old hand. With that out of the way, Ocelot put some pressure on his bleeding stump, then walked over to a door and entered with Naruto right behind him. The two were now in Ocelot's Torture room, however it was originally the medical facilities for the base, thus it was also the only place for Ocelot to fix up his wounded arm at the moment.

"Think you can find some styptic, disinfectant, gauze, and bandages…" Ocelot questioned with a groan and Naruto put Ocelot's arm onto a table while walking over to the many shelves around him and began pulling out what Ocelot asked him for. Naruto quickly found each of the items, then walked back over to Ocelot and began to get to work on fixing his superiors wound up a bit.

"I take it that something unexpected happened to interrupt your fun…" Naruto stated more than questioned and Ocelot growled, only to grunt in pain as Naruto was tightening the bandages around his stump.

"Hell kid… Are YOU trying to kill me now?" Ocelot groaned out and Naruto rolled his eye's, what a baby the man could be when HE was the one in pain…

"Just shut up… You had your arm cut clean off boss, it's going to hurt no matter what." Naruto said in his normal blank tone and Ocelot began to mutter about him working on his bedside manner or something.

"Well you were right, somebody decided to crash the party…" Ocelot said then gritted his teeth as Naruto pulled tightly on the bandages, then clipped it down, leaving his stump covered.

"Really… Who decided to intervene, one of the other FOXHOUND's, A Genome Soldier maybe?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot shook his head no on both counts, while also pulling his jacket off and leaning against the wall.

"It was some kind of a "Cyborg Ninja" thing at least that's what Snake called it… him… If I remember correctly our dearly departed Dr. Clark was working on something similar to this… at least before her untimely end a while back…" Ocelot mused to himself and Naruto twitched slightly, it was no secret that Naruto had never liked Dr. Clark. Even though she had been a good woman a long time ago, the times had changed her into what he could only call a warped or even mad scientist…

"Do you think this Ninja will pose a problem for us in the future boss?" Naruto questioned, hinting at him disposing of the problem if necessary, and Ocelot shook his head no quickly… no need to kill a perfectly good pawn after all…

"Doubtful, seems like all it wants is another battle with Snake…" Ocelot said then rubbed his stump of an arm. "You should move back out Fox, head over to the cell's, I think one of the Genomes is passed out on the floor, send him to me, I've got allot to say to that man…" Ocelot ordered and Naruto nodded his head to the older man before leaving the Torture chamber. The blond then went back into the hall and then walked into the prisoner's cells, walking over the Genome Soldiers bodies as he did so. The boy looked around for whomever Ocelot wanted only to groan and shiver in disgust upon seeing Johnny Sasaki laid out on the ground with his ass hanging up in the air.

"I could have lived the rest of my entire life, without that particular sight…" Naruto said with a shiver of disgust then pulled his coat off and tossed it over the man. Walking over to the now thankfully covered man, Naruto kicked him in the side; waking him up and making him give a loud grunt.

"What the?" He questioned groggily while Naruto looked to the side with a grimace and Sasaki looked down then quickly grabbed the coat Naruto had previously put over him and wrapped it around his lower waist. The blond haired man then gave a slight nervous chuckle before sneezing loudly, making Naruto slap his face.

"Sasaki…" Naruto said with an edge and Johnny gulped. "Follow me…" He ordered and Johnny nodded his head, following Naruto they went over to the side, Naruto went to a locker and pulled out another Genome uniform, which he tossed over to Johnny. _'Never in my life have I ever been so thankful that the Genome's leave their uniforms in these lockers… It may be stupid, but I won't complain at this point…'_ The blond couldn't help but think to himself as Johnny looked at the uniform in his hands, making sure it was his size, then grinned.

"Uh… Thanks commander…" Johnny said to the younger blond as he then walked into the bathroom, tossing out Naruto's coat and the boy looked at it a second, before tossing it into the locker and pulling out a scroll from one of his pockets. Looking over the scroll, Naruto unsealed an extra FOXHOUND coat and pulled it on, rolling up the sleeves like he had his old one, though this coat was the same as Ocelot's, being a dark brown color with a black band on the left arm. Johnny soon exited the bathroom, fully dressed but then pulled his Balaclava off as he started to sneeze wildly.

"Alright Sasaki, Ocelot wants to talk to you… Alright?" Naruto said then questioned and Johnny nodded his head quickly to the younger blond. Johnny, now armed with another FA-MAS, followed behind Naruto, keeping his weapon ready for anything that might happen. Naruto saw this and rolled his eyes, wondering why he didn't just leave the idiot behind lying on the floor… _'Oh right, because he's useful for the plans…'_ The blond teen thought as he then opened the door to Ocelot's torture room, and heard Johnny whimper upon seeing the man himself.

"Good work Fox." Ocelot then said and looked at Johnny with narrowed eyes, making Johnny look around the room skittishly while Naruto walked over and sat on a table. "Do you have ANY idea why I had you brought here soldier?" Ocelot demanded and with a whimper Johnny gave his best guess…

"T-to torture m-me for f-failing to g-guard the p-prisoners… S-sir?" He tried and Ocelot snorted then turned his back to the cowering man.

"No. While you did fail to guard the prisoner's Sasaki that has nothing to do with why you're here. What I wanted was to have a little… Talk…" Ocelot said and Johnny continued to shiver in fear, making Ocelot groan to himself. "I really mean Talk Sasaki, I'm not going to torture you." Ocelot said with an annoyed tone and Johnny blinked rapidly before letting out a sigh of relief. "Fox, you should head out, Snake's already made it to the Nuclear Storage plant, I want you to keep an eye on him for me." Ocelot ordered and Naruto nodded his head, turning his Stealth Camo on as he then exited the room and Ocelot turned back to a still quivering Johnny. "Now then, Mr. Sasaki… Let's have a nice long chat…"

--

(??)

Snake silently crept back to the Elevator of the Nuclear Storage Building; he had just searched around the B1 floor and found no trace of the Scientist that President Baker had told him about. Leaning back and looking down at the Nikita Missile Launcher he found, a FA-MAS on his back… Snake idly wondered if the Nikita might have helped when he was taking on that damn Tank earlier… _'Tch, probably not…'_ Snake thought to himself, wondering how he got into these situations all the fucking time… hell… he wondered what ELSE was going to happen before his time limit was up… he'd already took on a damn tank with nothing but some grenades after all…

Snake grunted as the elevator stopped at the B2 floor, then looked around, Snake pulled his SOCOM from his side and slowly walked forward through an airlock like room and into a room filled with gas. Looking Down, Snake grunted seeing the sparking floor, then looked over to a control switch, too far down for him to cut and it'd be dangerous to try and use a weapon with how close it was… Then he got a call on his Codec and quickly put a hand to his ear. "Snake, watch out! That place is filled with gas. Also, the floor is electrified. First destroy the high voltage switch. It's the switchboard on the northwest wall." Deep throat said and Snake grunted, slowly moving back into the airlock so he could breath.

"But how? I can't reach it." He questioned of the anonymous informant.

"Use a remote Controlled Missile…" Was all the voice said in response before cutting out and Snake grunted, looking to the Nikita he had found he then walked back through the airlock after taking a deep breath. He'd used one of these before, back in Zanzibar Land and Outer Heaven he'd needed to use them, he'd also had some basic training with them in VR before the mission had began.

Holding the weapon up and firing, Snake controlled the missile only to run into some wall mounted machineguns, which destroyed it. Ducking back into the airlock for another breath of Air Snake then came out and fired the Nikita once more. This time Snake maneuvered it; keeping an eye on the fuel gauge he maneuvered it near the Switch then let it fly into it. Sparks arched over the wires connected to the switch in the hall, causing it to explode as the sparks then ran down into the floor, the sparks on the floor also ceasing and Snake ducked back into the Airlock for another breath of fresh air and dropped his Nikita, it's usefulness having ended.

Walking down the hall and checking each of the rooms at the side for more of the wall mounted machine guns, Snake took one out and ran into the room, grabbing a Gas Mask when he then pulled on and breathed out a sigh of relief. Rushing out of that room Snake turned to look down the next corner and then came out fully and rushed to the next door and into another Airlock. Once inside and the air was cleared, Snake removed the gas mask and breathed in a dose of fresh air. Placing the mask onto his belt for safe keeping Snake then noticed a strange chanting all throughout the room…

"_Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii,Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ Slowly walking forward he slowly toed his way to a small window in the next door and looked through it. However at the sound of Gunfire Snake made to hide away from the window and drew out his SOCOM. As he heard no more of the gunfire for a few seconds, Snake slowly moved over to look out the window into the next hall, the hail of gunfire returning he saw Several Genome Soldiers seemingly firing at nothing… some were even shooting up towards the roof?

However then one was attacked, his body sent spinning until it landed face first against the door Snake was behind, his blood splattering over the window before he slowly slid down to his knees then onto his back. Snake quickly moved away from the window at that, hoping none of the other Soldiers had noticed him. Taking a breath of air, Snake listened to the sounds of gunfire and the distinct sounds of metal, as he was sure that the Carnage had only just begun in that room…

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you were at the moment… Snake's guess was right… The man on his back was tossed to the side by an unseen force, blood splattering against the wall before he fell to the ground dead. A flash of Sparks appeared and the next Soldier quickly fired his FA-MAS towards it only to be lifted up and slammed into the wall at the side. Denting the metal as his broken body fell limply to the ground. Another flash came and a second later the next of the Genome Soldiers was cut down then seemingly kicked into a flip before slamming into the wall and falling to the ground as the figure flashed once more.

The Next Soldier was then grabbed and slammed repeatedly into the wall, denting the metal even further as his body was crushed by strength that didn't even seem human, blood spraying out when his head hit a jagged edge of the dented metal. Two frightened Genome Soldiers began to fire wildly at the body, hoping to hit the invisible force of Nature only for their comrade to be tossed at them, knocking both down as the Ninja appeared in a crouched position.

The Ninja looked up at the two remaining Genome Soldiers as they tried to get up, only to flash his sword and flip up into the air. Landing behind the first of the Genome's the Ninja quickly swept his feet out from under him then in a flash of steel cleaved the man in two in a single swing of his blade, blood flying and covering the Ninja in a thick coat of crimson. The last two Genomes had managed to get down to the side of the hall watched as the Ninja walked into his field of view, painted red with the blood of his allies he watched as the monster turned his head to reveal that evil orange light…

Screaming in fear and rage the Genome fired his FA-MAS towards the ninja, only for the Ninja to walk calmly forward as the bullets were deflected with a quick use of his HF-Blade. As soon as the Genome ran out of bullets for his FA-MAS the man tossed the gun to his side and quickly pulled out a Combat Knife. "Take This!" He exclaimed wildly while lunging forward, only for the Ninja to grab his arm and twist it back, breaking it before then releasing him and slashing the Genome at an angle sending blood flying once more. The Genome stayed standing for a few more seconds, blood spewing forth before he then fell back down to the ground, leaving only a single Genome remaining as he whimpered before the Ninja.

Back down the hall however, Snake has finally come through the door, looking around with his SOCOM poised the man take several steps down the hall. Looking around at the Ninja's handiwork, Snake suppresses a shiver and walks further down into the hall.

Meanwhile, The ninja looks up as he has the final Genome Soldier now impaled on the end of his HF-Blade. The Genome himself is twitching and gasping in pain as he looks down at the ninja from where he is held in the air. "It's a… it's a ghost…" The soldier manages to grunt out as the Ninja turns himself around, the Soldier forced to look into the orange optic on the ninja's helmet as he does so. At that moment however, the Ninja spun on one heel, tossing the man from his sword then kicking him back to the end of the hall into a wall. Blood splattered against the wall as soon as he hit, Snake seeing this took aim only to watch as the soldier then slid to the ground and fell to his side.

The ninja looks on silently, leg still raised and his left hand in half of a ram seal the man then slowly lowers his leg back to the ground. Looking to the door he needs to find the Scientist, the Ninja takes several calm steps towards it, then as soon as he was about the walk into the door, a flash of Steel came and the locking mechanism for the door was destroyed as the ninja walked through the now opened door fading into invisibility as he did so.

The Ninja's cyclopean gaze seemed to intensify on the Scientist as he entered the room, stalking silently towards him as the man paced the room with a thoughtful expression. The Ninja then slashed one of the computers of the room to garner the scientist's full attention. He wasn't disappointed as the Scientist managed to see him threw some smoke as his body appeared visible through it. The Ninja then turned his Stealth-Camo off and walked towards the Scientist as steam began to rise from his bloodied armor. The air around him distorted as the blood on his body rapidly dried, then began to chip away from the Ninja's strange Exo-skeletal armor, falling to the ground, as he took several menacing steps towards the Scientist.

The Scientist quickly turned to get away only to twist his Ankle and fall to the ground; looking back he crawled towards a locker. Turning he saw that the Ninja was now back in his Stealth-Camouflage, hidden save for a distortion in the air which the Scientist could just barely see. "S-stealth Camouflage…" He breathed while his back hit the locker and he looked up towards the Ninja. "Who are you?" He questioned as the Ninja flashed back into existence and looked down at the Scientist. The Scientist then whimpered as the Ninja moved his blade, planting it into the locker beside the Scientists head… causing the man to loose control of his bladder…

_"Where is my friend?"_ The Ninja questioned of the Scientist with a flat tone.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" The Scientist questioned and saw a Snake slowly walk behind the Ninja, aiming a SOCOM down towards them. Snake then fired the weapon towards the Ninja, only for the man to move quickly, slicing the bullet in half, both halves nearly hitting Emmerich and causing the man to wet himself once more… "What next?" The Scientist managed in a whimper as the Soldier and the Ninja looked towards one another.

_"Snake…"_ The Ninja said with a slight raise in his tone while his optic flashed, slowly turning around in order to face Snake.

"Hey… You're that Ninja…" Snake said while watching the Ninja as he quickly turned on his heel to face Snake.

_"I've been waiting for you, Snake."_ The Ninja said as he looked at Snake, his voice still metallic and raspy as ever, though more pain seemed to be present as well.

"Who are you?" Snake questioned and the Ninja seemed to consider for merely a second before speaking once more.

_"Neither Enemy nor friend. I am back from a world where such words are meaningless…"_ The Ninja said cryptically before moving his sword to the side. _"I've removed all obstacles. Now you and I will battle to the death."_ The Ninja said darkly while Snake frowned, slowly holstering his weapon at his side.

"What do you want?" Snake questioned and the Ninja tilted his head to one side for another moment before speaking once more.

_"Aw… I've waited a long time for this day."_ The Ninja said while raising his left arm to match his right one the optic at the center of his helmet flashing brightly. _"Now I want to enjoy this moment."_ The Ninja said darkly and Snake narrowed his eyes, Emmerich looking between Snake and the Ninja whimpered once more.

"What… what's with these guys? It's like one of my Japanese Animes…" The man said to himself while his back was firmly planted against the lockers behind him.

_"I've come from another world to battle with you."_ The Ninja said darkly and Snake narrowed his eyes on the man.

"What is it? Revenge?" Snake questioned and the Ninja shook his head slowly.

_"It is nothing so trivial as revenge. A fight to the death with you… only in that can my soul find respite."_ The Ninja explained then pointed towards Snake with his sword's hilt. _"I will kill you,…"_ He said then pointed to himself with the hilt of his blade. _"… or you will kill me… It makes no difference."_ The Ninja said darkly while Emmerich whimpered once more before shouting and rushing into the Locker he had been leaning against, closing the door loudly and bringing both Snake and the Ninja's attention to him.

_"Bah… All right then…Watch from your Box Seat."_ The Ninja quipped dryly before looking back to Snake who narrowed his eyes on the Ninja.

"I need that man alive… Keep your hands off him." Snake stated and the optic on the Ninja's helmet began to glow a furious orange once more.

_"Now, make me feel it! Make me feel alive again!"_ The Ninja ordered while Spinning his blade into a ready stance as in turn as Snake quickly pulled the SOCOM from his holster and fired towards the Ninja, only for him to use his sword to block the bullets. _"That is no way to fight Snake…"_ The Ninja reprimanded before then flipping up and vanishing into the air, reappearing Near Snake and swinging his sword. The brown haired man quickly ducked to the side to avoid being sliced in half by the ninja then holstered his SOCOM and pulled his FA-MAS from his back.

Firing towards the Ninja he was surprised when the Ninja deflected the hail of fire from that weapon easily as well. _"Your weapons will do you no good here Snake…"_ The Ninja said darkly before vanishing attacking Snake with his sword once more, the brown haired man blocking with his FA-MAS then rolling to the side as he swung once more. Looking at the Ninja Snake grunted and returned the FA-MAS to his back, clenching his fists he inhaled then exhaled once before rushing towards the Ninja with a roar. The Ninja quickly readied his blade however Snake was too fast, slamming his fist into the Ninja's helmet then his stomach, and finally the man jumped into a flying roundhouse kick knocking the ninja back into a wall.

_"Good. Now we can fight as warriors."_ The Ninja breathed before quickly sheathing his sword and moving his arms into position, an afterimage following his arms as he did so. _"Hand to Hand, it is the basis of all combat… Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon…"_ The Ninja stated while looking to Snake then lunged forward in a sideways flying kick, Knocking Snake back and into the ground. Rolling out of the way of an Ax kick Snake quickly flips to his feet and lunges at the Ninja, slamming his fists into the Ninja's helmet and knocking him back slightly. Before Snake can attack once more the Ninja quickly flips several yards back into a crouch.

Getting back up the Ninja lunges forward into a half cartwheel like kick that almost hits Snake in the Chest. Using this Snake quickly lunges at the Ninja once more, Slamming his fists into the man then kicking him back, this time threw a glass window at the side of the room. _"That's, good Snake!!"_ The Ninja said before quickly flipping into a spin to face Snake, electricity arching over his Exo-Skeleton. _"Snake! Hurry up and Catch me!"_ The Ninja taunted before vanishing and flipping into the air to hide from the man somewhere in the room. Looking around Snake finally spots a distortion in the air between a pair of large computers. With a roar Snake then lunges towards the Ninja, slamming his fists into the Ninja and then kicking him back into the wall only for him to vanish once more.

"_I'm here Snake!"_ The Ninja taunted while hiding and Snake gnashed his teeth together, looking all around for the elusive Ninja. Soon spotting another Distortion between a pair of bookcases. Lunging at the Ninja Snake slammed a hand into his invisible head, causing him to appear before Snake then slammed his hand into the Ninja's gut and finally slammed his fist into the Ninja's head once more, only for the Ninja to then vanish and jump escaping Snake but appearing at the center of the room.

"_Like old times? I've been waiting for this Pain."_ The Ninja seemed to question then growl out while rolling his arms and then slowly standing up fully. No longer even bothering to defend, the Ninja walked calmly towards Snake even as the man slammed his fists into his head, causing the Ninja to stumble back, one hand resting on the side of a cubical. _"Hurt me more!"_ The Ninja growled before walking towards Snake and reeled his arm back, lunging forward with a powerful punch which Snake avoided then attacked the Ninja once more, knocking him to the ground in a crouch.

"_More… MORE!"_ The Ninja exclaimed before getting up and walking towards Snake, only for the man to rear a fist back and slam it into the Ninja's face, knocking him out on his back. _"That's it… I remember that punch!"_ The Ninja all but roared as he then flipped back to his feet and walked towards Snake once more, Electricity arching off of his body as he did so. Snake lunged at the Ninja with a punch once more, only for him to vanish and then reappear behind him, reeling a fist back then connecting with Snake's spine and sending the Soldier sprawling to the ground.

'_Dammit… that hurt like hell…'_ He thought to himself while getting back to his feet and lunging at the Ninja again. He avoided the next fist and jumped into a flying kick, sending the Ninja back into a window between them and several supercomputers. The Ninja broke through the window and knocked into a Supercomputer, electricity arching from both as both the Ninja and the computer sparked wildly.

"_Do you remember? Snake? The feel of battle… the clashing of Bone and Sinew?"_ The Ninja questioned before rising up once more only to vanish and appear behind Snake. The Ninja then lunged at Snake with another powerful punch, but Snake avoided it then punched the Ninja, making him stumble back, then flip backwards into a crouch, his breathing labored as he rose to his feet to face Snake optic glowing a fierce orange once more. The Ninja then lunged towards Snake, throwing a punch which Snake quickly blocked then countered with a right hook only for the Ninja to dodge as he then threw a backhand at the Ninja's head and the man quickly flipped out of the way.

Lunging at the Ninja with a kick the Ninja quickly deflected that to the side and moved around Snake who then feigned a knee to the Ninja only to kick his knee out instead and turn into a roundhouse kick. However the Ninja disappeared before he could connect. Behind him the Ninja came rushing towards him once more, only for Snake to narrow his eyes then twist his body as the Ninja was about to attack, lashing out with another Roundhouse and connecting with the Ninja's gut. The Ninja fell forward at that and Snake capitalized by moving behind the Ninja and slamming both fists into the back of the Ninja's head knocking him down to the ground. Snake then quickly grabbed one of the Ninja's arms and tossed him back towards the Supercomputers, through another of the windows and into another of the now ruined computers…

The Ninja then hit the ground with an audible grunt while Snake looked on with panting breaths as the Ninja slowly got back to his own feet. _"I felt that, Snake… Do you remember me now?"_ The Ninja said then questioned by moving a hand to his chest, Snake's eyes widening slightly as he looks at the Ninja in disbelief…

"It can't be! You were killed in Zanzibar…" Snake said mostly to himself as the Ninja suddenly took a step back and gasped. The Ninja then began to wildly convulse and spasm once more as electricity arched over his body, his familiar chant hanging around the air as well, though not from his own lips… "What!? Not again!!" Snake said as he took a step back from the Ninja as he continued to spasm and convulse wildly before him, his optic glowing a furious orange.

"_The Medicine!"_ The Ninja said as he twitched then screamed in pain, computers around the room exploding and shaking the entire room as he did so. The Ninja's body soon stopped sparking, Snake taking another few steps away from him as he fell to his knees, hands on the ground he looked to the floor then slammed his head down to the ground. The Ninja continued doing this, growling and snarling as though in some kind of fierce battle with someone.

"What's happening?" Snake questioned while looking to the Ninja who finally stopped slamming his head into the floor and began to look up to Snake as the sparks began to arch over his body once more.

"… _I… I… I'm losing myself…"_ The Ninja groaned out as a few Sparks arched over his form and he fell face forward to the ground, his optic going offline. All was silent for a few tense moments as the Ninja remained on the ground, Emmerich then looked around, noting the silence he wondered what was going on now.

"Is it over?" He questioned of no one while outside the Ninja slowly got back to his feet with Snake looking on impassively. As soon as he did his optic began to glow even brighter than ever and he started to scream out in pain then jumped up and seemingly vanished. However his blade seemed to be everywhere as he began to carve the room up, cutting and slashing anything save Snake as he stood still and watched this on in silence. Once the destruction was done Snake saw the Ninja appear one last time before he then flipped back his Camouflage activating as the door opened… allowing the Ninja to escape as a single name rung out through Snake's mind…

'_Gray-Fox…'_

--

TBC…

--

AN: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews this story. Also, chm01 as an answer to your question, Big Boss did use the Spirit Camo for a while, however, if you think about it it's unlikely he ever developed any kind of personal attachment to it. The Sorrow and he had no real connection beyond his battle with the Sorrow and a slim connection to The Boss, and while I have no doubt he used the Camo a fair bit near the end of the mission, I'd say the Snake Camo(obtained from The Boss), his Eye-Patch(Given to him by Eva), and the Patriot(Taken from and used to kill The Boss) would all be much more personal than the Spirit Camo thus Naruto couldn't evoke the Spirit of Big Boss with the Spirit-Camo.

As such, here's a short list of Personal items Naruto _could_ use to evoke a Spirit to give an idea by what I mean by Personal items.

The Sorrow: His Spirit Camouflage

The End: The Mosin-Nagant

The Boss: The Patriot

Big Boss: His Eye-Patch or possibly The Patriot

Vulcan-Raven: Any of his Ravens

Sniper-Wolf: Her PSG1 or Medicine Case

Psycho-Mantis: His Gas-Mask

Liquid-Snake: His Dog Tags

Revolver-Ocelot: His SAA's, obviously

Solid-Snake: His Bandanna

Also, to Leaf Ninja91: The Chanting in this and the last chapter is known as "Voices of a Ghost" it's that chant you hear whenever you get close to the hall with the Ninja in MGS at the Nuclear Storage Building. You hear it much more often in MGS-The Twin Snakes however, whenever he's entering / exiting…


	11. The Twin Snakes Pt4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 10: Psycho-Mantis…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Nuclear Storage Building…)

Naruto appeared in a shower of sparks, his eye's looking around lazily before he then walked into the main room of the building. He walked passed the guards with his usual ease, soon reaching the elevator he hit the call button and waited for it. Yawning as he did, Naruto was pleased when the two metal doors opened allowing him to enter. Upon entering the blond Pressed the button for the B2 floor, then leaned back and waited. However, the Elevator didn't stop at B2 instead it stopped at B1, making Naruto narrow his eyes suspiciously. "Okay, something's not right here…" He muttered and walked out of the elevator, only to hear a strange chanting all around him…

_"__Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii,Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ The chanting came, and then began to cycle; constantly repeating itself while Naruto could only frown. Looking around with narrowed gray eye's, the blond haired FOXHOUND member soon noticed a shimmer in the air, then felt as a blade was pressed into his neck…

_"Who are you?"_ The question seemed to come from nowhere, yet everywhere, the voice was distorted however, obviously filtered through some kind of machine…

"My name is not important. But they call me… Null-Fox…" Naruto said simply then flipped to the side, away from the sword allowing him to level his gaze at the spot the sword came from, seeing only a shimmer of some kind floating in the air. "Huh… Stealth Camouflage like my own…" He whispered then slowly stood up, pulling his combat Knife out he watched as the Shimmer sparked with electricity for a few seconds before he then became fully visible.

It was a tall man; his head was encased in a white helmet with two eyeholes with a black visor beneath them and an orange optic light in the center, a triangle points down towards the light on his face with small printed words above it. The rest of his body is covered in a strange looking suit, his forearms and the backs of his hands however are concealed by white gauntlets that bare an almost eerie resemblance to AnBu armor, with dark-orange shoulders, biceps, fingers, hips, and ankles, Dark orange padding on his knee's, elbows, thighs, and down his spine, the rest of his suit was a strange blue-gray with dark-orange stripes her and there, mostly centered over his shoulders, arms, hips, and ankles. However, on his right hip, Naruto notices a Stealth Unit attached to his suit and an HF-Blade in his hand, a cord attached to the sword attaching to the Stealth Unit for it to be invisible as well.

Naruto whistles slightly upon seeing this man, and then rolls his neck from side to side producing a series of light pops from his neck. "So you're the one I have to thank for slicing Ocelot's arm off… Not bad… You certainly look tough enough to do that to him… But then again, appearances can be deceiving…" Naruto said darkly and the Ninja simply looked at him for a few moments.

_"Why are you here?"_ He questioned in a raspy metallic voice and Naruto raised a brow at this question then shook his head.

"I've always been a fighter… I don't know how to do anything else…" Naruto told the ninja then narrowed his eyes. "But… I only fight for what I believe in…" With that said, the ninja seemed surprised before then crouching into a stance and flipping into the computer room to the side, motioning Naruto over as well.

_"Then While Snake is busy talking with the scientist below… We Foxes… shall battle with one another!"_ The Ninja said and Naruto nodded, running into the room and quickly jumping into a roundhouse kick to the Ninja's chest, knocking him back and to the ground. The ninja quickly flipped to his feet however, and lunged at the blond child, swinging his HF Blade at the blond who rolled out of the way then swung his combat knife at the Ninja. Their two blades intersected however, and Naruto quickly rolled away so neither he nor his Knife wouldn't be sliced in half.

Rolling into a crouch, Naruto quickly sheathed his combat knife, and then lunged at the Ninja, using CQC he grabbed the man's arm, knocked his sword from his hand, then elbowed him in the face to knock him backwards. _"Good… Good… Hand-to-Hand, is the basis of all combat… Only a fool entrusts his life to a weapon!"_ The Ninja said darkly as he rose up to his feet and began to move his arms into a stance while Naruto took another CQC stance. The ninja then lunged forward with a kick, Naruto was quick however and just managed to block that before spinning the leg, knocking the Ninja out from under himself.

However the Ninja quickly flipped back to his feet and swept Naruto off his own, before he then lifted his leg and slammed it down in an ax kick, only for the blond to roll out of the way. Naruto then flipped onto all fours, and then lunged forward into the ninja, knocking them both over the guardrails and into the center of the room. The ninja quickly placed his feet under Naruto and knocked him off, then flipped back to his own feet and took a CQC stance he wasn't familiar with. Naruto merely grunted at this, and lunged forwards, swinging his leg in a flying roundhouse kick only for the ninja to grab him by the leg and throw him into a wall with a grunt.

However, the blond quickly got back to his feet, then reached up and tossed his coat towards the Ninja. The ninja quickly batted the coat away, only for Naruto's fist to connect with his jaw, sending him flying back into a table, knocking a computer over in the process. The blond then reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt and quickly pulled his right arm out of it, leaving him clad in only half of the camo top while the rest hung behind him, and the Ninja slowly got back to his own feet. "Now I'm feeling motivated!" Naruto said with a hint of emotion as his eyes changed to mirror the Shinigami's once more, his body shimmering.

The Ninja didn't seem impressed, and even if he did, Naruto couldn't tell because of the mask over his face. The two simply lunged forward, Naruto flipping into a sideways kick that the Ninja dodged, and then countered by punching Naruto in the gut and sweeping him off his feet. Naruto countered that by flipping, kicking the Ninja in the face in the process and returning to his own feet. The two glared at one another for a moment before lunging at each other once more, Naruto and the Ninja both punching the other in the face, only for the Ninja to do more damage with his longer arms. Naruto gave out a grunt as he hit the ground, and then cursed to himself as the Ninja came down on him with a stomp from the air. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way however, and was glad he did too as the Ninja's foot was embedded into the floor from his strength.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto lunged at the Ninja, jumping into a Roundhouse kick and knocking the Ninja back and into another of the computers. _"Yes! Do you know this feeling? The Feel of Battle… The Clashing of Bone and Sinew!"_ The Ninja demanded while flipping back to his feet and lunging at Naruto, the teen barely rolling out of the way as he punched the wall behind him.

Staring at one another, the blond and the Ninja then lunged at one another yet again; their fist's connecting as they met. The two then kicked out at each other, essentially stopping one another as they mirrored each other's movements. Naruto then tried to backhand the Ninja, only for the masked man to flip back and into a handstand, then onto his feet, making Naruto narrow his eyes. _"Yes… That's it… That's good young Fox… Make me feel it! Make me feel your strength!"_ The Ninja suddenly exclaimed while lunging forward, sparks arching across its body as he lashed out with a spin kick.

Naruto gritted his teeth and flipped back, avoiding the Ninja's attack, then lashed out with an uppercut, knocking the Ninja flat on his back. However as it happened before the Ninja flipped back onto his feet and lunged at Naruto, grabbing at his face Naruto growled and tossed the Ninja off of himself… Revealing his face in the process as the Ninja managed to hang onto his mask. Naruto quickly got into another stance while the Ninja got up, then looked at the blond and was eerily silent…

_"You… It… It can't be! You look like…"_ The Ninja started saying while shaking his head, Naruto raising a brow in confusion as the man then began to shake. _"No… NO! NO!!!"_ He exclaimed while shaking wildly, electricity and a strange afterimage flowing over his body as he began screaming and howling in sheer pain and agony.

"What the hell…" Naruto whispered as the Ninja fell to his knees and began to slam his head into the floor repeatedly. The Ninja continued to do this, denting the metal beneath him even as Naruto heard gunfire from numerous FA-MAS from outside, just as several Genome Soldiers entered the area, all of them pointing their weapons towards a Soldier with a familiar sway to her hips…

"Commander Fox, we found the escapee woman, what should we do with her sir?" The squad leader of the Genome Unit questioned while then looking over to the Ninja and training his FA-MAS on him instead. "Jesus! It's the other intruder!" The squad leader then exclaimed while half of his unit turned to aim at the ninja, the rest keeping their aim on Meryl. Naruto looked at the group and narrowed his eyes, walking over to the squad leader slowly. "Sir?" The man questioned, only for Naruto to reach up and grasp him by his neck.

"Unfortunately for you… These two still have their uses to me…" Naruto said in a low tone before quickly lashing out with a kick to the gut, sending the man flying back into the doors and confusing his squad. At that moment, Naruto looked at them and growled, a shimmering afterimage following his body as he then lunged forward. Grabbing one of the men by the arm, he broke it with an audible snap then flipped him onto his back. Meryl cursed seeing this and quickly flipped back and into the lower section of the room, placing her hands over her ears when the men all began to shoot at Naruto with their FA-MAS'.

The Teen quickly flipped out of the way however and onto the back of one of the Genome Soldiers, moving his arms around the man's neck and his legs under his legs to keep him from moving. The Man struggled with his captor, only to shake and widen his eyes as he began to feel his strength leaving his body. "You're feeling a quirk about my Camouflage… One that allows me to sap your Stamina from you and absorb it into myself…" Naruto said to the man in a whisper while the man's knees were about to give out, only for Naruto to flip off of him as he fell to the ground.

Before any of the other Genome's could even think to attack however, the Ninja suddenly appeared and in a spray of blood began to carve his way through the men. Soon only one man remained, backing up slowly with wide eyes as both the Ninja and Naruto looked towards him and shimmered out of existence… "Th-their ghosts!" He said fearfully only to stop and his arms to hang at his side, Naruto and the Ninja then appearing, Naruto in the air, landing while the Ninja's foot was against the mans head. Upon Naruto landing however, the Genome Soldier fell forward, eye's blank as the force from the kicks to his head had pulverized his brain.

Naruto and the Ninja slowly looked to one another, the Ninja slowly sheathing his sword this time while Naruto stood up. "That was… Odd… Why help me?" Naruto said then questioned with a raised brow and the Ninja looked at the mask still in his hand, then back at the young blond before him.

_"You… You remind me of myself… From a long time ago… I too fought in many wars as a child…"_ The Ninja said in its raspy metallic voice and tossed Naruto's Balaclava back to him. Looking at the Ninja for a moment, Naruto hummed in his throat then pulled the mask back on over his head. _"Why do you fight?"_ The Ninja suddenly questioned and Naruto raised a brow, while wondering if everyone going to ask him that stupid question…

"I fight because it's all I'm good at, I don't need much of another reason for the moment…" Naruto said flatly, the Ninja merely nodded his head before turning his back to Naruto.

_"Then we are the same… Just remember… We're not tools of the government, or anyone else… I've lived my entire life fighting… But… At least I always fought for what I believed in… Make sure you do the same… Null…"_ The Ninja said while vanishing in a shower of sparks, leaving Naruto with a stunned expression…

"How in the hell…" The blond wondered for a few second before then letting out a sigh as he heard Mantis' mind control music begin to play. "Sounds like Snake is heading up…" He whispered to himself while walked over to his coat and pulled it back on. "You really seem to have a problem with getting caught… Huh rookie…" Naruto then said to the hiding Meryl, making the girl twitch.

"Seems like it…" She actually admitted and Naruto shook his head. "He called you Null…" She then said softly making the blond stop in his tracks near the door. "Is that really your name, nothing?" The girl questioned while standing up, and saw Naruto clenching his fists at his sides.

"My name is meaningless… So Null is probably the closest thing to a name I have… If you stay on the battle field long enough, your name looses it's meaning…" Naruto stated darkly, turning his head to look at the girl with one eye, his hand itching to take hold of his SAA or P90…

"How can you say that? It's your name, it's the thing only YOU have, and it's the only possession you take with you when you die! How can you say it's meaningless?" The girl demanded of the confusing blond, making him grunt once more.

"I have never had a name, though I have a birth name, no one ever bothered to use it… Instead I was called Demon, Monster, Beast, and even Fox… If I ever truly had a name, it was one of those… No one ever knew me by my name… But as something else…" Naruto told the girl simply while reaching for his Stealth unit.

"You're just sad and lonely child… aren't you…" The woman stated, and though he twitched, Naruto still pressed down on his Stealth Camouflage, vanishing in a shower of sparks, and leaving Meryl with her thoughts on the strange member of FOXHOUND. However, her thoughts were cut short when she heard one of the many radio's on the Genome Soldiers go off. Cursing she quickly grabbed one and lowered her voice as best she could.

"What's going on down there? Respond!" The voice came and Meryl took a breath.

"Sir, the intruder with Stealth Camouflage attacked, he's left nothing but bodies down here. We need to regroup down here sir, over." Meryl said, thankful she managed to sound even slightly like a man when she heard the man at the other end respond.

"Hmm… We thought as much from the sounds from the B2 floor… I'll send some back up to assist you in guarding the B1 floor soldier… By the way, what's your name? Over" The man said then questioned and Meryl's eyes widened, before letting out a sigh.

"Roy, Sir." She said, remembering her uncle Roy Campbell's name, and the man was silent for a moment.

"Very well then Roy, I'm sending down a two more guards to assist you in guarding the B1 floor." The man said and Meryl breathed a sigh of relief. "The men should be down quickly, in the meantime try and clean up the bodies as best you can."

"Roger Sir, over and out." Meryl said into the radio while looking around and rubbing her masked head. "Might as well clean this up…" She said to herself and then walked around, pulling the men over to a door and putting them all into a room one at a time… However as she did, a familiar specter in black appeared behind her, the sound of him breathing through his mask echoing as he did.

"Yes… Yes… Soon the fun can really begin!" Mantis said as he slowly vanished, leaving his laughter to echo in the room, hidden by his music as he returned to the Commanders room in time for Naruto to appear in a shower of Sparks. "Quite the show eh Fox?" Mantis quipped with his arms crossed and Naruto looked to the man before crossing his arms as Meryl's words echoed in his mind.

"When you face off with Snake, don't expect him to be easy to manipulate Mantis… only a fool would underestimate him after all…" Naruto told the man and Mantis chuckled once more.

"Too true… However, that girl on the other hand should be quite useful in that…" Mantis said and began to laugh while Naruto walked over to the back exit, Mantis opening it for him. "Wolf is at the bottom of Communications Tower-A… if you want however you can watch me work…" Mantis said then offered to the boy and heard him let out a grunt. "Your loss…" Mantis then quipped with a chuckle as Naruto walked out of the building and the powerful; Psychokinetic moved the bookcase back to where it had been and began waiting for Snake and Meryl's arrival for his little game…

--

(Later…)

Meryl walked behind Snake as he went towards the Commanders Room, inwardly wondering how Null and Snake could have so many parallels between one another. Disregard for their names and pasts, constantly calling her a rookie, an almost frightening calm even in the face of death, and last, both seemed so sad and lonely when you got to know them… _'I wish I knew what made them that way…'_ The woman thought to herself as she passed, Snake then quickly grasped her head as she heard a breathing sound pass through her mind.

_'You really shouldn't have said something about Null… he maybe a "Sad Lonely Child" but he is OUR Sad and Lonely child…'_ Came a voice in Meryl's mind as she gritted her teeth and stumbled back. "Oooh… my head!" She gritted out in pain while the voice laughed in her mind… "It hurts!" She then cried out moving to the side into a crouch while Snake took a step to the side behind Meryl.

"What's wrong?" Snake questioned while moving towards Meryl only the girl moved away, the pain from within her mind intensifying.

"Don't come here Snake!" Meryl said while in a crouch, then with another quick stabbing pain in her head, Meryl saw everything start glow brighter around her before falling to the ground muscles spasming and her breath coming out in ragged gasps.

"Meryl!" Snake called out while kneeling down next to the girl with a hand on her back, recoiling when he felt her body heat up then cool down for some strange reason. However, soon the ragged breathes and the spasms ceased, and the girl slowly got to her feet, Snake doing the same while watching Meryl with narrowed eyes. "What happened?" Snake questioned while standing beside the girl and saw her eyes had an almost glassy quality to them, appearing more like a dolls eyes.

"I'm fine…" Meryl said in a robotic monotone before walking, or rather stumbling forward, her body tilting and moving seemingly in a sporadic fashion while her arms seemed to simply hang at her sides. The woman stopped directly in front of the door however and turned back to snake, her glassy eyes seeming to warn the soldier of something more sinister than he could even imagine. "Okay. Lets go…" Meryl said in the same dull monotone as before while turning to face Snake. "C'mon Mr. FOXHOUND… The Commander is waiting…" Meryl then said her voice sounding like it was filtered somehow while Snake frowned slightly.

_'Something's not right here… that voice… those eyes… something's going on and I intend to find out what.'_ The man thought to himself while walking forward, passed Meryl and into the Commanders room. As soon as the door closed behind them Snake took a few cautious steps around, checking for any signs of enemies then turned to Meryl when she let out a gasp of pain. Quickly turning to face Meryl, Snake saw the woman shaking a spasming once more, before pulling her gun out and pointing it towards the man who took a step back.

"Snake…" Meryl said while walking forward towards the man in question, still pointing her Desert Eagle towards him, as he took another step back. "Do you… like me?" Meryl asked while slowly lowering her weapon, body swaying back and forth as she did so and the man could only look at her in a mix of shock and surprise.

"What the…?" Snake wondered to himself while Meryl moved forward slowly while looking and reiterated her query…

"Do you like me?" She questioned while continuing to sway sideways while watching him. _'Okay, something really screwed up is going on here… I just wish I knew what!'_ Snake thought to himself as Meryl moved to stand in front of him once more, that same dull listless look present in her eyes just like before. "Hold me… Snake…" Snake heard and frowned as that same filtered sound seemed to come from the woman.

"What's wrong?" Snake questioned of Meryl only for her to start spasming once more before walking towards him gun drawn and he backed up to the desk in the room.

"Hurry hurry! Make love to me!" The girl said and Snake raised both eyebrows wondering what the fuck brought THIS on… _'Wasn't she the one who said she had psychotherapy to destroy her interest in men…'_ Snake couldn't help but recall, then saw what had brought this on as a figure dressed in black floating behind Meryl. "Snake I want you!!" Both voices came while Meryl raised her gun into the air and continued moving towards the man.

"Whose that?" Snake questioned only for Meryl to aim her weapon at him and look confused for a few moments as both asked once more…

"Huh? You don't like girls?" They questioned and Snake twitched, he did like girls, but at the moment he had a little bit more priorities than doing what an obvious controlled Meryl wanted of him… Snake then rolled to the side as Meryl fired her weapon; a ringing in Snake's ear alerted him to Campbell calling. Dodging another shot from Meryl Snake turned his Codec on.

"Snake! Watch out, Psycho Mantis is controlling Meryl!" Campbell cried out while Snake rolled out of the way while muttering under his breath. "Try to knock her out to break Mantis's control over her!" Campbell then ordered while Snake avoided the wild, clumsy fire from Meryl and then quickly pulled his M9 out, lunging forward the man rolled to the side to avoid being hit and fired his own weapon… _'I'm glad I had that with me now…'_ He thought to himself with a sigh of relief then looked around for the thing that had been floating behind Meryl…

"Useless Woman!" Came a growling voice, followed by a strange breathing sound and Snake saw a shimmer hovering near Meryl's body.

"Optic Camouflage Huh…?" Snake muttered then put his M9 away quickly and watching the Shimmer in the air. "I hope that's not your only trick!" Snake growled out towards the floating being.

"You!" Came a growl as the shimmer moved slightly, while Snake slowly made his way to Meryl, then leaned down to check the girls pulse just in case. "You doubt my power!" He angrily exclaimed, his Russian accent coming to his voice as he did. "Now I will show you why I am the most powerful practitioner of Psychokinesis and telepathy in the world!" Mantis growled out angrily as he appeared floating before Snake, sans his jacket before holding a hand up.

"No… There's no need for words Snake. I am Psycho Mantis!" The man exclaimed while Snake narrowed his eyes… _'So this is Mantis…'_ He thought to himself as he hovered before him. "That's right… this is no trick. It is true power!" Mantis stated boldly from his position while moving his arms slowly and Snake narrowed his eyes then quickly pulled his SOCOM from his holster and trained the weapon on Mantis. "It's useless I told you… I can read your every thought." Mantis stated and Snake heard a second vocal pattern in Mantis's speech, one was Russian, the other sounded more American, with a raspy strangled voice.

"Now let me read your mind…" Mantis started then held up a hand with a shake of his head, his Russian accent the only voice present. "… no… perhaps I should say, your past." Mantis said then held a hand towards Snake before nodding his head. "You are a very methodical man, the type that always kicks his tires before he leaves." Mantis said then placed a hand to his head. "You are a highly skilled warrior… well suited to this stealth mission… You are extremely careful of traps. You are either very cautious… or a coward…" Mantis said while Snake frowned, that was in his psych profile, anyone with access to the FOXHOUND database could find that out…

"Still don't believe me?" Mantis questioned while crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Now I shall look more deeply into your soul…" Mantis said as the Russian voice slipped out and the strangled voice from before returned, making Snake narrow his eyes on Mantis. "Ah… I can see more deeply into your mind…" Mantis said while moving his hand to his head once more, eyes closed and with his hands in some weird hand signs… "Hmm… You like Ninja, their stealth arts and sneaking abilities amaze even you… you like Stealth and Assassination, preferring to keep your enemies guessing rather than meeting them head on…" Mantis said as his voice shifted between then strangled voice and his own Russian accent.

"Hmm… you have reported into your commanding officer often… you are a very prudent man…" Mantis said in his Russian accent once more while nodding his head in approval and Snake narrowed his eyes on the man. "Ah… I can read you like an open book!" Mantis said in his strangled voice and Snake wondered what was going on with this strange man… "You still don't believe me?" Mantis questioned with his Russian accented voice while crossing his arms… "I will show you my pshychokinetic power!" Mantis then roared in his strangled voice towards Snake as the man narrowed his eyes.

The man then held out a hand and Snake felt the ground shudder, Psycho-Mantis then throw out his other hand and the room began to slowly quake. Finally Mantis threw both hands towards Snake and the room quaked, knocking the man to his knees while Psycho-Mantis chuckled in his strangled voice. "Can you feel my power now?!" He demanded while pointing to Snake and the man narrowed his eyes, glaring at the floating psychic before him. "The Demonstration is over!" Mantis then called out and Snake quickly aimed his SOCOM towards the floating man hoping he was ready for whatever this freak was going to throw at him…

--

TBC…

--


	12. The Twin Snakes Pt5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 11: Torture…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Shadow Moses…)

Naruto appeared in a shower of sparks just outside of the caves, his fist's still clenched and his eye twitching… _"You're just a sad and lonely child…aren't you…"_ Her voice seemed to taunt him, making him twitch, even if he couldn't feel any rage… and besides whatever he thought of himself… that was probably a pretty accurate description of himself…

Clenching his fists, then releasing them, Naruto walked down the path, sniffing the air he noticed Wolf's scent, making him let out a sigh. Placing his hands into his pockets he journeyed further down the long corridor and looked up when he saw a fire escape, immediately noticing wolf with her PSG-1 out. "You look… Troubled… Why is that Fox?" Wolf said then questioned as Naruto walked over and sat down on the steps of the Fire Escape.

"Some people… Said some things… And they made sense to me…" Naruto told wolf, and the woman looked over to him while remaining in contact with Mantis.

"What did they say?" She questioned and Naruto placed his head onto the Fire Escapes Guardrail.

"The first… He said… We're not tools of the government, or anyone else… I've lived my entire life fighting… but at least I've always fought for what I believed in… Make sure you do the same…" Naruto said and Wolf nodded her head slowly, soon closing her eyes and looking at Naruto.

"It's good advice…" She said and Naruto turned his eyes to her, listening as well. "While it is true that as soldiers we follow the orders of others… Obviously as people we have our own motivations to fight. If you don't believe in the cause that you're fighting for, why even bother to fight for it at all…" The Sniper told the blond and Naruto nodded his head slowly, getting that at least as he himself was trying to fight for what he believed in… "What about these other things that have been said?" Wolf questioned and Naruto nodded his head from his spot.

"She said… that… I'm just a sad and lonely child…" Naruto said with his head on the guardrail, he looked up and saw Wolf was now growling.

"That is not true." She told Naruto forcefully, listening as Mantis battled with Snake, using his Psychokinesis to try and defeat the man, though it sounded like he was losing anyways. "You are not a sad child Naruto, you've helped the rest of us feel like we're actually human. And you shouldn't be lonely, you have all of us as your family." Wolf told Naruto with a frown while inwardly promising to get back at the person who would call the boy she thought of as a little brother "Sad and Lonely"…

"Are you forgetting Wolf…" Naruto then said and the woman looked at him with one eye… "I'm the new Sorrow… I AM Sad and Lonely… no matter what anyone does for me." Naruto said simply, making Wolf frown, which increased when she heard Mantis beginning to really lose his battle with Snake. Sighing, the woman turned her Codec off, and then looked back at Naruto with a frown as the boy was leaning against the Guardrail.

"Why? Why are you Sad and Lonely?" She questioned of the blond boy and he turned a single eye to her, before looking back down the dark path before them.

"Because… I'm a Beast… a beast born to be sad and lonely… Like the Sorrow and the End before me…" Naruto said while then looking into the darkness, his eye's changing to mirror the eyes of the infamous Shinigami…

"Fox, your not alone. You're a member of FOXHOUND, you're a soldier, not a Beast…" She said simply and Naruto shook his head.

"What is a Beast, but a creature that is born to kill and destroy… that's what I am… and we both know it…" The blond haired boy stated simply, and then felt Wolf sit behind him, her chin resting on top of his head.

"No… You're not a Beast; you're a boy, my little brother even, a man maybe… but you're not a Beast…" Wolf whispered into the blond boys hair softly, hugging him from behind and Naruto blinked, then leaned back.

"Last time you hugged me like this… We were freezing to death during that one mission in the Antarctic…" Naruto said and Wolf smirked into the top of his mask her head leaning down slightly.

"I remember that… You were still getting used to Arctic Sniping, you and I had went to high ground. Our target was a simple man who was dealing with slave trade. I took out the locks on the slaves cages while you got the man for interrogation…" Wolf reminisced and Naruto shook his head from side to side.

"Yeah… Then we both slid down the side of the cliff we where stationed on, ending up buried in an ice cave with only our limited provisions…" Naruto said and Wolf nodded her own head.

"You and I were both stubborn, we kept to ourselves, working on keeping our supplies and stretching them out to last…" Wolf remembered with the tiniest of smiles and Naruto nodded his head.

"We ended up using them all up by day two…" Naruto reminded and Wolf shivered, she still felt the cold of that mission sometimes.

"Buried under ice, we were trapped for so long in that bitter cold all alone, it took them almost five days to dig us out… And what did they find, me and you half starved and hugging in some feeble attempt to share our body heat and stay alive…" Wolf said with a light chuckle, making Naruto blush faintly under his mask. "And after that those damn rumors about us started…" Wolf said while shaking her head and Naruto grunted in his throat, he hated those stupid rumors…

"Snake and that woman should be here shortly…" Naruto said suddenly and Wolf nodded, knowing that the blond was still embarrassed about what happened. She actually cracked a smile at that, it was so much fun to tease him… However she still had a job to do, so decided to tease him later.

Walking back to her original spot, Wolf focused on her riffle, and looked through the scope and down the long corridor, Naruto pulling his scope out to watch with her. Upon doing so he saw Meryl and Snake come out of the door, then Meryl walked through the Mind field… "How the hell?" Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes, before then watching as Snake followed her footsteps and came out from the mines unscathed. "Clever…" The blond whispered then saw Wolf target Meryl's leg, quickly firing and taking out her right knee, making the woman fall to one knee.

Naruto winced at this, then watched as Wolf fired again, taking out her left leg just like she had the woman's right. "Let her live, Wolf… We need to motivate Snake to survive after all…" Naruto said suddenly, and Wolf agreed with the blond, before aiming for the girls left arm and firing, knocking the woman's gun from her hand as her arm flew back. Looking through the scope, Naruto watched as Snake hid behind the corners at the front of the passage, leaving Meryl out in the open while he spoke to her, Naruto watched as she tried to reach her gun, but couldn't move far enough to do so…

"Soon enough, Snake will have to go find a Sniper Riffle if he wants to try and save that girl…" Wolf said, and as Naruto watched, he saw her prediction come true when Snake suddenly ran back threw the door and made Naruto frown.

"I'll grab the girl, either Ocelot or Liquid will want to have a chat with her I'm sure…" Naruto then said and put his scope up, then ran down the passage and looked down at Meryl. Shaking his head, the blond haired teen squatted down to look at her, and then shook his head slowly. "As I said before… You get caught allot… Rookie…" With that Meryl turned her head to look up at Naruto, grimacing in pain even as she did.

"Y-you…" She said weakly, and Naruto rolled his eye's, reaching down and picked the woman up with an incredible show of strength for someone his age. Turning, the blond boy began carrying the woman towards Wolf's location so he could keep her safe until Snake was out of the way… "You… You really… Really get around… Don't you…" Meryl said weakly and Naruto stayed silent passed Wolf, and then took refuge behind a security level Six door… "Snake… he'll beat her… It doesn't matter how… how good she is…" Meryl grunted out and Naruto shook his head, placing the girl onto the ground he sat down before her.

"Maybe… But you don't know Wolf like I do… She never loses a target…" Naruto said simply, then leaned back with his head against the door, soon closing his eye's and waiting for Wolf or one of the other's to come for them…

--

(Outside…)

Wolf was glad that Naruto was hidden from view as she stared through her scope and watched as Snake immerged, carrying a Sniper Riffle with him that was like her own. She watched as the man quickly got down, the "Lady Sniper" as many called her smirked and moved behind one of the thick iron beams holding the small catwalk up, allowing her to pull her medicine case from her belt and pop one of the tranquilizers in to steady her hands. Quickly moving around the iron beam and taking aim Wolf fired at Snake, only for the man to roll to the side and then fire at her.

She smirked and ducked back behind the iron pole she had been at, and then rushed in a crouched position to a spot he couldn't aim at without moving. The blond woman knelt down at this, taking aim with her riffle she watched for Snake, firing when he was moving and clipping his shoulder. She saw him grunt in pain as he then rolled forward, behind a wall and the woman smirked, moving from her spot once more. If the numerous Sniper Battles with Naruto had taught her anything, it's to always be on the move, never let your opponent see your next attack coming.

Hiding behind another Iron Pole the woman quickly stepped out from behind it, aiming her riffle she waited for Snake once more. This wasn't even a real fight, not yet at least, she was merely playing with the Snake so he'd come and try to rescue that girl Naruto had grabbed while he was away. The woman knew this game would have to end soon however, Liquid wanted a little word with Snake after all, but she was thoroughly enjoying the game. So deciding, Wolf came from behind the beam once more, shooting and missing Snake as the man then shot at her, a fake blood pouch she had hidden on her person seeping out while she pretended to fall down, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

_'Hm, such a foolish little snake…'_ She thought to herself as she then watched for Snake, and then hid herself while the man came up the way.

Snake had his Sniper riffle hanging on his back, while his SOCOM was in his hands. The battle hardened soldier walked cautiously up the way, looking around he spotted a camera and rolled forward to avoid it. Letting out a sigh Snake put his SOCOM up and walked calmly towards the next door, only for several guard to drop down from the ceiling of the building with their guns pointing towards him. "Don't move!" One of them called out and Snake moved his head slightly to the side, before then raising his arms up slowly and turning to face the three soldiers.

Snake then quickly grabbed the barrel of one of the men's FA-MAS, then spun on his heel he looped one leg around another's FA-MAS while pulling his SOCOM out and aiming it at the last of the men, all of which seemed to be one fluid motion. However as soon as he was done, he saw a red pinprick of light aimed at his stomach and then narrowed his eyes upon seeing Sniper wolf herself. Slowly, the man released his leg from one of the men's gun, while also moving his hand away from the other and holding both arms over his head, turning his back to the blond woman.

"It's hard to miss when you're this close…" The woman said in her usual tone of voice and Snake frowned. "Toss your weapon over here." The woman then said and Snake began to get down. "Slowly." The woman added and Snake narrowed his eye's, moving slowly down to the ground before placing his SOCOM down and then getting back to his feet, only to kick the weapon back to Sniper-Wolf, who then carelessly kicked it over to one of the Genomes who kicked it under the catwalk she had been positioned on during their battle.

"You are a fool to come back here… Stupid Man…" Wolf tells Snake simply while walking towards him. The brown haired man frowns slightly and turns around towards Wolf, finally getting a decent look at her.

"A lady Sniper huh…" Snake said and Wolf smirked.

"Don't you know, that the majority of the worlds greatest Assassins are women?" The woman questioned, yet received no answer from the brown haired soldier. "Do you want to die now? Or after your female friend? Which will it be?" Wolf then questioned of Snake darkly.

"I'll die… after I kill you…" the man replies and Wolf walks forward, a Genome Soldier following only for her to elbow him in the face, knocking him down to the ground easily.

"Is that right?" The woman asks with a light laugh and Snake only glares back at her as his answer. "Well, at least you've got spirit." The woman says and places a hand on his chest, before raising her hand up to land on his cheek. "I am Sniper-Wolf, and I always kill what I am at… You are my special Prey… Got it." She says to him while looking into Snake's glaring eyes, and then scratches him on the cheek leaving three faintly bleeding scratches on his face. "I've left my mark on you… I won't forget it. Until I kill you, you're all I'll think about." Wolf said with a low tone before sauntering off with her riffle in her hands.

One of the guards then walked behind Snake, elbowing him in the back of the head and all three expected him to fall. However, instead all Snake did was reach up to rub his skull, while turning to a now slightly fearful man with a deep frown. A second later, Snake fell to the ground and the man breathed a heavy sigh of relief before then motioning to the other two Genome Soldiers. "Take him away!"

--

(Torture Room…)

Snake's eyes slowly opened to see bright lights blaring down into his face. Slowly looking to either side threw the corner of his eyes; he saw his hands were locked in large manacles at the sides of a strange table. "Boss, looks like our friend is awake." Ocelot said and with several tapping sounds Snake felt himself shift as the table moved forward, revealing Liquid, Ocelot, and Wolf all standing before him.

"There definitely is a resemblance, don't you think… little brother…" Liquid said softly before walking forward and walking towards Snake with a critical eye. "Or should I say, Big Brother?" Liquid questioned with a smirk as he reached beside Snake's head, moving the ties of his Bandanna to the side. "I'm not sure…" Liquid said then slowly turned away from Snake. "Anyway… it doesn't matter…" Liquid said before turning his back to Snake. "You and I are both the last surviving "Sons of Big Boss"…" He stated then stopped when the ringing of a phone came.

Reaching into his coat the man pulled out a simple Cell-Phone then held it up to his ear. "It's me." He stated and was silent for a few moments. "Really? Then what?" Liquid questioned then grunted with a scowl. "Those idiots…" He gritted out angrily to whomever was on the other end. "Alright Raven, I'll be right there." Liquid then said and closed his Cell-Phone, placing it back into his coat and letting out a breath. "Their not responding to our demands… we'll launch the first one in Ten hours as planned." Liquid stated and Wolf scowled.

"Damn Americans!" She growled out angrily.

"Looks like you read them wrong." Ocelot commented and Liquid frowned, placing a hand on his chin.

"Something's funny… normally the Americans are the first ones to the negotiating table. They must think they got something up their sleeves…" Liquid mused to himself and Ocelot walked over to him.

"So it's come down to it has it? We're going to launch that nuke and ride it all the way into history." Ocelot questioned and Liquid looked over to Snake and smirked at the man once more.

"I've got to take care of some Launch preparations, you're in charge here Ocelot." Liquid ordered and Ocelot turned to look at Wolf, while she looked at him with a frown.

"What about you? Want to stay for the show?" Ocelot questioned and Wolf sneered towards him.

"I'm not interested…" She said then lifted a Medical box and shook it lightly, then took a few of the pills within. "It's time to feed the family…" She then added and Ocelot frowned to himself.

"So you prefer your wolves to my show?" Ocelot questioned and saw Wolf's answer was a smirk on her face.

"Ocelot, don't screw up like you did with the Chief…" Liquid suddenly said while turning to look at the older man who frowned.

"Yes I know. But that was an accident, I didn't think a Pencil Pusher like him would be so tough." Ocelot told the man and Liquid snorted once, agreeing at the back of his mind.

"Well, his mental defenses were reinforced by Hypnotherapy…" Liquid said while looking at Ocelot from the corner of his eye.

"Boss, what about that Ninja?" Ocelot questioned and Snake looked towards the man, silent as ever and listening to them.

"He's killed twelve men… whoever he is, he's some kind of lunatic…" Liquid intoned and Snake twitched, he didn't like how Liquid was talking about one of his oldest and closest friends…

"Bastard took my hand… how could he have gotten in here?" Ocelot questioned while looking at his stump of a right arm with a frown, not even his real Boss had planned for this after all…

"Perhaps… there's a spy among us…" Liquid suggested and both Ocelot and Wolf looked towards the other, before looking back at Liquid. "Mantis is dead, we've also got to find out what killed Baker and Octopus. We're short handed, so make this little "Torture Show" of yours as short as Possible." Liquid ordered and Ocelot frowned in distaste of the word Torture.

"Torture? No, no, this is an Interrogation." The man corrected and Liquid gave him a strange look before laughing lightly to himself.

"As you wish…" Liquid conceded while continuing to look at Solid-Snake. "See you later… Brother…" Liquid then said before making his way out of the room, leaving Ocelot, Wolf, and Snake all alone. Once Liquid was gone, Wolf slowly sauntered over to Snake and leaned her mouth towards his ear.

"You're woman is still in this world…" she said while placing a hand on the soldiers chest and the other over his ear.

"Meryl?" Snake questioned and Wolf put both hands on his shoulders and leaned up towards his face. A whistle from ocelot made Wolf pause, then frown as he chuckled lightly towards her. The woman growled out a curse while turning away from Snake and walked over to glare at a smirking Ocelot. The man simply tilted his cheek towards her, as though expecting a kiss and the woman backed off from him and held back her urge to attack the older man. Calming herself down, Wolf then sauntered out of the room, stopping at the door to leave a "Message" for Snake.

"Catch you later, Handsome…" And with that Wolf left Snake with Ocelot, the older man quickly walking a few steps to watch as she left, and couldn't help but grin to himself.

"Once she picks a target… she doesn't think about anything else…" Ocelot said with a little more enthusiasm than should have been healthy. "Sometimes she even falls in love with them, before she kills them." Ocelot said then stopped for a moment. "Well, unless you count Null, he's somehow wormed his way into her heart… don't know how…" Ocelot mused to himself and Snake looked towards him quickly.

"Whose Null?" He questioned, already knowing a little about this young Member of FOXHOUND, but a little more info never hurt…

"A Kid we found in Russia, trained in all of our skills… I'm sure you'll probably meet up with him sometime if you survive this… or… even if you don't, you just might meet Null." Ocelot said and Snake frowned towards the man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned and Ocelot chuckled lightly in his throat.

"The kid has a genetic defect that allows him to see spirits long after their death. He even talks to them, gets a real feel for what he could do in any situation. I hear he's refined it to where it's sort of a whisper at the back of his head, that he's always talking to lost souls all over the place…" Ocelot mused, figuring he should Ask Naruto about that at some point later…

"But you can ask about the kid later Snake. For now, it's just the two of us." Ocelot said with a sadistic look in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" Ocelot then questioned and Snake felt like playing along with the man.

"Not bad, caught a nice nap on this revolving Bed of yours… to bad I was sleeping alone…" He quipped dryly and Ocelot rolled his eyes.

"Glad to hear that, this is some bed alright." Ocelot said then smirked darkly. "I'm about to show you some of its… nicer features…" Ocelot added with a dark tone and Snake scowled towards the man.

"Where are my things?" Snake questioned of the older man.

"Don't worry, there all there…" Ocelot said while nudging over to a box over to the side and Snake looked from the corner of his eye before looking back at Ocelot when the man turned and walked over to a control panel. "Washington was taking quite a chance sending you here…" Ocelot mused while looking at Snake from over his shoulder. "Someone must have a lot of faith in your skill hmm? Carrier Boy." Ocelot quipped and saw a look of confusion make it's way over the brown haired mans face.

"Huh?" He questioned and Ocelot merely smirked in response. "So… Metal-Gear is armed with a new type of Nuclear Warhead, huh?" Snake questioned and Ocelot continued to smirk, slowly turning his back to the man.

"Why don't you go ask Campbell for the full story." Ocelot offered much to the surprise of Snake.

"The Colonel?" He questioned with obvious confusion and Ocelot tilted his head to one side as he remembered something.

"By the way." He then turned around fully and looked at Snake with a serious expression. "You got an optical disk from Baker didn't you…" It was more of a statement than a question and Snake narrowed his eyes on the man.

"What if I did?" He questioned as Ocelot stopped before him.

"Is that the only Disk? There's no other data?" Ocelot questioned and Snake narrowed his eyes on the old man.

"What do you mean?" He questioned and Ocelot merely looked at him.

"There's no copy?" Ocelot questioned and took the other man's silence as his answer. "If not, that's fine…" Ocelot said then backed away from Snake to turn to his control panel and began to push in a sequence.

"Is Meryl okay?" Snake questioned and Ocelot smirked slightly to himself.

"She's not dead… yet…" He said then added darkly while staring at the control panel's screen. "Thanks to Wolf and Null's whims… But it's up to you to decide if she stays that way." Ocelot stated and Snake raised a brow towards him. "You were holding one cardkey, where are the other two? What's the trick behind that key?" Ocelot questioned and confused Snake even more.

"Trick?" Snake questioned and Ocelot whirled around to face the man and pointed his stump of an arm towards him, only to grit his teeth before pointing his left hands pointer finger at Snake.

"That weasel of a President said there was some kind of trick to using that Key." Ocelot stated and Snake looked at him with neutral expression.

"To hell if I know…" He stated and Ocelot walked over to stand in front of him before pulling one of his SAA's from its holster.

"I see, no problem then." Ocelot stated trying to flip the SAA in his left hand but it fell to the ground, angering the man as he bent down to pick it up and point it at Snake with a snarl on his face. "You and I are going to play a game Solid-Snake and we'll find out what kind of man you really are. When the pain becomes too much, just give up and your suffering will end." Ocelot said before holstering his SAA and smirking towards the man. "But if you do, the girl's life is mine…" He added darkly while Snake narrowed his eyes on the man while he turned back to the control consol away from him.

"I'm going to run a high voltage electric current through your body… if it's just for a short time it won't kill you." Ocelot then said, before adding and Snake barely even twitched. "Did you know it was the French who first thought of using electrical shocks as a means of Torture?" Ocelot questioned as he continued his work on the consol.

"Hey, French films are alright, but I don't care about that crap." Snake stated and Ocelot couldn't help a light chuckle in his throat.

"Hmm… you're a tough guy Snake. But I've got some bad news for you, your no POW (Prisoner of War), you're a hostage, there's no Geneva Convention, there's no one coming to save you." Ocelot stated turning to look at the man and Snake didn't even twitch, much to the older mans annoyance. "Starting to feel a little scared?" Ocelot questioned of the ever-silent Soldier. "Good… you should be…" Ocelot said seeing a single bead of sweat falling down the side of Snakes face. "Okay, lets get started…" Ocelot then said as he began to type into the consol once more. A few seconds later Snake feels an immense pain rip through his body and screams out as it courses through his body…

--

TBC…

--


	13. The Twin Snakes Pt6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 12: Punishment…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

"Wake up little, Fox." With those few words, Naruto opened his eye's and looked up to see Raven standing before him with a slight smirk on his face. "I was wondering if you were actually going to wake up or sleep for a hundred years for a second." Raven said then added mockingly, slightly referring to The End, then looked down at Meryl and frowned. "Follow me, Ocelot wants to speak with you about certain maters." Raven ordered and Naruto nodded his head, then got up and lifted Meryl up with him.

"Let me sleep…" The woman murmured to herself and Raven laughed.

"Seems as if she's comfortable around you, eh Fox." He said with a grin and Naruto grumbled under his breath eye twitching slightly. "First Wolf, now this girl too, perhaps you need a new code… Maybe something like Longing-Fox or…" Raven started, only for Naruto to kick him from behind, making the giant chuckle, it was SO much fun to tease him after all… Even Wolf agreed with him about that…

"What's the situation with Snake?" The blond questioned with one eye open and Raven finally took a more serious expression.

"He has been captured, currently Ocelot has him in a cell watched by that Sasaki man so he can speak with you for a few moments…" Raven stated as they walked up the numerous stairs of the Communications towers, then called for a squad to blow the door and let them walk over to tower B. He purposely left out Mantis's death; his little friend might go rampaging through the base if he found out… "However, we all know we still need Snake to reach Metal Gear… He's the only one still in the dark I bet…" Raven stated and Naruto frowned, while he understood "Cloak and Dagger" tactics, were typically used by most Ninja, that didn't exactly mean he liked them that much…

"So then… Any idea what we're going to be doing with her?" Naruto asked nudging towards the red head currently nestled in his arms and fast asleep.

"Not sure, depends on the bosses mood." Raven stated and Naruto frowned, that could mean many things… and not all of them were good. Frowning to himself as they walked down Tower B, Naruto could only sigh and wonder how this whole story was eventually going to play out…

--

(Later…)

Deep within the Metal-Gear-Hangar, two figures stand in one of the many storage rooms. This is Storeroom B-0, which they primarily used to house most of the FOXHOUND unit's gear. In the center, a familiar teen in Spirit Camo stands before Revolver Ocelot, the old Russian Gunman is sitting back on a crate while rubbing his stump of an arm, his coat laid out at his side. The older man is grumbling angrily under his breath about the fact that Solid-Snake had somehow managed to make his way out of his Torture chamber… "I knew I shouldn't have Left Sasaki to guard him… I wasn't done yet…" Ocelot mused to himself while Naruto merely rolled his eyes, Meryl off to the side bound so she wouldn't manage to get away if she woke up.

"Did you manage to obtain the files as per our mission parameters Ocelot?" Naruto questioned, bringing the older man from his musings, only to chuckle and nod his head to the blond haired teen.

"That was the easy part, after capturing Snake I immediately went through his gear, found that, AND left him a little present." Ocelot stated with a grin and Naruto nodded his head slowly before letting out a soft sigh.

"Mantis is Dead…" It wasn't a question and Ocelot merely nodded his head to the young man with a slight frown.

"Sorry kid… Snake isn't as controllable as FOXDIE…" Ocelot stated and Mantis tossed what looked like someone's dog tags to the teen. "Those belonged to Mantis kid, figure he'd want you to have them more than me." Ocelot stated and Naruto looked at the tags before clenching them in one fist and pulling them on around his neck.

"Thank you… Boss… I… I can feel Mantis through these… but I can't hear him…" The teen told his superior softly while looking to the ground and Ocelot frowned.

"How are you holding up through all this, Null?" The man asked and Naruto looked up, quickly schooling his features into an emotionless look he always had.

"I'm feeling fine sir, I…" He started and Ocelot held up a hand and shook his head with a stern frown.

"No. How are you FEELING Null…" Ocelot stated more than questioned and Naruto looked around before sighing.

"I've been better. I don't really feel much… but… It looks like I feel both pain and sorrow pretty well…" Naruto said softly and Ocelot nodded his head slowly, Mantis was like a brother to the kid, it would make sense for him to feel something as strong as their feelings for one another were…

"Yeah… The Boss is also feeling a little sting from Mantis's death. Course that's mostly cause the Genome Army has been slowly slipping out of their Hypnosis. We've already had a few cases of insubordination around the base. It's only a matter of time before they all start to rebel if you ask me…" Ocelot said then added and Naruto frowned to himself, pacing a few steps before turning back to Ocelot.

"How many of the troops who've come out of their Hypnosis have remained Loyal? And will it affect our own mission objectives?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot clicked his tongue, leaning back with a thoughtful expression.

"The few who are still loyal out of the free one's used to work for Big Boss. They work for Liquid without question because he's Big Boss's son…" Ocelot told Naruto simply and the blond haired young FOXHOUND frowned to himself.

"That could be problematic for us… does Liquid have a plan for those Genome Soldiers who weren't in Big Boss's Private Guard?" Naruto muttered then questioned of the older man and Ocelot rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, we're going to send a bunch of them head long into Snake…" Ocelot stated and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes… that will take care of the problem alright…" Naruto mused to himself before looking over at the Sleeping Meryl and heard as Ocelot chuckled lightly in his throat. "What exactly do you think we'll be doing with her, Boss?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot stroked his chin lightly.

"I would Torture her… but I made a sort of deal with Snake that I wouldn't if he lasted through my Torture… I wouldn't touch the girl." Ocelot mused, though not said in so many words, he knew that she wouldn't survive if HE tortured her… he liked a Woman's screams so much more than men's after all…

"Perhaps we can use her as ransom from Campbell… or even leverage to get him onto our side." Naruto offered and Ocelot rubbed his chin once more, a smirk slowly forming over his lips.

"Maybe, I'll run those idea's by the boss a little later, until then however, how bout a light spar." Ocelot offered, just to see how skilled he was in CQC with only one arm and Naruto simply rolled his eyes before throwing his coat to the side and pulling the right arm of his Spirit camo off to hang down his back. Ocelot saw the blond then crouch down into a stance and mentally groaned upon seeing the Boss's old style. "Kid… you just love to mess with my head don't you…" Ocelot grumbled and Naruto merely raised a brow while Ocelot lunged forward, swinging his right arm, Naruto easily moved out of the way of the old mans arm then flipped him onto his back…

"I hate that Judo shit…" Ocelot grumbled before rolling himself onto his feet while Naruto took another stance, eyes locked onto the older man in a glare. Ocelot quickly rushed at Naruto once more, swinging his left arm clumsily, Naruto easily backed away then swung his arm into Ocelot's gut knocking his head forward. Naruto then kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling back before shaking his head.

"Perhaps we should stop. It would appear without your arm you're not as skilled as normal…" The blond haired boy quipped and the man got back to his feet and lunged at him with a mighty roar. Naruto merely lunged forward, ducking down he rammed his right shoulder into Ocelot's gut, then quickly moved one of his feet to knock Ocelot's right foot out from under him the pushed him to the ground. As the blond teen backed away from him, Ocelot snarled angrily before getting back to his own feet and glaring at the teen with anger.

Meryl slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly she shook her head, then noticed the sounds of somebody fighting and looked around. What she found was Naruto, minus his coat, and with the right arm of his shirt pulled off, fighting against Ocelot, who had removed his own coat and was missing a hand. The blond ducked a punch from Ocelot, and then kicked the man in the stomach, making him stumble back as Naruto then grabbed him by his remaining arm and threw him over his shoulder and to the ground.

Seeing how they were distracted, Meryl tried to get up, only to groan noticing she was tied up… "Well, looks like our little practice is over for now, Null… Our little friend has finally woken up." Ocelot then said and Naruto snorted, crossing his arms he leaned back into a wall while Ocelot got to his feet.

"Your just sore cause you lost an arm… and can't even pose a challenge in CQC training without it…" Naruto stated simply and Ocelot growled, giving a death glare to the masked blond.

"Watch it punk, I may not have both my arms but I'm still more man than you'll ever be." Ocelot stated and Naruto gave him a raised brow, then snorted and walked over to get his coat. "Ah… Kids…" Ocelot grunted before walking over to look down on Meryl and chuckle. "So missy, what do you think of FOXHOUND'S student?" Ocelot questioned and Meryl couldn't help but look at Naruto as he pulled his shirt back on then pulled his coat on…

"You mean turning a kid into a heartless soldier? I think it's sick…" Meryl stated and Ocelot snorted.

"That kid is anything but heartless missy, if he were, you'd be dead right now. The only reason you're even alive is because of him and of course Wolf's whim." Ocelot stated then started to chuckle in his throat. "Snake was captured you know… We had him in our torture room… Ah the screams were wonderful… at least till he managed to escape, I really need to have a talk with Sasaki guy again…" Ocelot then said while Naruto leaned into a wall, watching the two with a single eye. Upon hearing the name however, Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes, that moron couldn't do anything right, it'd be a miracle if he survived the next few hours…

"Sadist…" Meryl growled out and Ocelot started to laugh.

"No, no… Not at all… That's those Uniformed fools back in Spetnaz and GRU… I'm not really much of a Sadist missy… No… Torture for me is a… a form of expression… It lets me show what I really am, I'm no Sadist, a Sadist would want to draw out the pain of his enemies, and even his allies… No… I'm anything but a Sadist, I prefer quick painful torture that gets the job done, I like the screams because it shows how any man can be made to break eventually, and that any man, no matter how tough they appear from the outside, can feel pain!" Ocelot explained while walking around Meryl, then looked over to see Naruto as he leaned into the wall…

"Did you know, that even though you say he's heartless, the kid completely hates Torture?" Ocelot asked and Meryl looked up at him with a "Why should I care" look to mask her growing curiosity. "It's true, we had him try all the methods, and in the end, he thought they were all depraved and sick… Course that's because back in his home town HE was the one that was being tortured…" Ocelot said before adding with a thoughtful expression and tapping his chin, making Naruto glare and Meryl look at the blond then Ocelot with wide eyes.

"W-what? Why would they torture a… A kid?" She asked of the older man and Ocelot laughed in his throat.

"Truthfully even I'm not sure why they tortured him. All we even know is that the kid looks at least partially American, had a Japanese accent before we got him out of it, and he was FOUND in Russia… Otherwise what we know is only bits and pieces. Mantis kept his mouth shut about whatever happened, even though he knew exactly what the Kid went through…" Ocelot explained and noticed Meryl's eye's glass over, making him smirk to himself…

'_Wonder what Mantis said to her and Snake, Snake actually wanted to know why we had Fox around during my little show… He he he he… Course, It's cause he's the closest thing to a Son I've ever had…'_ Ocelot thought to himself with a smirk, while Meryl's mind drifted back to something Psycho-Mantis told her and Snake…

--

(Flashback…)

_Snake was kneeling beside the bleeding Psycho-Mantis, his mask to the side revealing his tattooed/scarred/stitched up head and face, while Meryl was standing up and looking away from both of them. She didn't want to face either of them after Mantis said she had a "Large Place" for Snake in her heart. "But…" Mantis started and they both listened. "I do not know if your future's lie together…" He said and then grunted, his lips curling at the side as blood trickled down._

_"I don't know my own future anymore either… I am not a man… But a Beast… Like him…" Mantis said, his voice cold and raspy, and Snake narrowed his eyes._

_"Who?" Snake questioned and Meryl listened in as well._

_"Null… Null-Fox…" He whispered and then chuckled. "We found him as a child… Raised him for three years… And he still never talks about what happened to him… He has more reason to hate and kill than even I…" Mantis said then chuckled once more before coughing up blood… "But instead… he tries not to kill… he tries not to hate… but still… he and I… we are both the same… we both thrive on the battlefield… we both live to fight… we are both, beasts…" Mantis said with a small laugh and Meryl turned to glare at the dieing man her mouth opening only for Snake to stop her._

_"Meryl! Let him talk…" Snake stated and Meryl frowned before continuing to glare at Mantis as the man chuckled._

_"We trained him… we taught him everything he could learn… and for three years he went through hell and back with us… for three years he lived and died with us on the battlefields across the world…" Mantis said before coughing up blood. "But… You must know this… He is NOT a tool for us… He is a member… he is one of us… He is Null-Fox…" Mantis said then began to breath heavily then chuckled darkly…_

"_It doesn't matter if I die here… for I shall live on through him… it won't matter how many of FOXHOUND you kill Snake… we shall endure…" Mantis said then chuckled with an insidious look on his face. "Our bodies may die… but our spirits shall live on… in The Void…" Mantis said then coughed up blood that had begun to pool in his mouth… "I have… A last request…" Mantis then said and Snake nodded his head slowly. "My mask… Put it back on…" He said and although Snake raised a brow, he nodded his head once more._

_"Sure…" With that he reached over while Mantis continued to speak._

_"Like this… other peoples thoughts force their way into my mind… Before I die, I want to be by myself in my own world…" Mantis stated and Snake slowly pulled the mask over the Russian Psychics head, placing it over him and allowing him his small peace. "I shall open the door for you…" Mantis then said as he held up one hand… a bookcase suddenly shifting to the side to reveal a short hall with a door at the end… "This… This is the first time I've used my powers purely to help someone…" Mantis said then looked up towards the roof, his eyes glazing over as he did so… "Strange… it feels… kind of… nice…" He said then stilled, his life ending as all breathing ceased…_

(End Flashback…)

--

"I take it Mantis told you something about Null then, eh?" Ocelot stated more than questioned and Meryl looked to her side, making the man laugh. "Probably the whole "Beast" thing eh?" Ocelot guessed and the woman was silent once more. "Well whatever it was, its more than likely true, the kid IS a beast…" Ocelot said, making Meryl growl as he walked towards a door, only to stop and chuckle. "Then again… a Beast can also turn out to be a prince." With that said and a chuckle in his throat Ocelot left the room, leaving Meryl and Naruto behind…

"Is he always so charming?" Meryl questioned from her spot on the floor and Naruto opened a single eye.

"Depends on his mood… He's in "Fatherly" mode right now… but it won't last…" Naruto stated then cracked his neck and closed his eye.

"Were… Were you really tortured by the people of your homeland?" Meryl questioned shakily and Naruto grunted.

"Yes… But that place ISN'T and WASN'T my home…" Naruto stated flatly and Meryl looked down, realizing that probably wasn't the best place for a conversation to go… A beeping sound soon broke the silence however, and Naruto then placed a hand to one of his ears. "Right… He's nearly made it to the top of the communications towers? Hmm… I'll be right there boss…" Naruto said then walked off, leaving Meryl behind as he exited the room. Letting out a quick breath the blond haired young man walked down the halls of the Metal Gear Hangar, soon coming to see Ocelot, Liquid, and a shaky Johnny Sasaki… Obviously both Liquid AND Ocelot had a few words with the man…

"Null, good. I have a little assignment for you… consider it training if you will a punishment for your earlier actions if you prefer that." Liquid said and the blond haired young man raised a brow. "Ocelot seems to have made a deal with Snake, and since Snake didn't succumb to Ocelot's torture, we need someone else to torture the girl…" Liquid stated, making Naruto twitch slightly, didn't Liquid know that he HATED Torture more than anything?

"With all due respect sir… what purpose would torturing her bring us in this scheme of yours?" Naruto questioned in his eternal monotone and Liquid chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Simple Fox, we can't have that woman getting away with stealing one of our uniforms, taking one of our troops weapons, and compromising our base now can we." Liquid stated darkly with a glare and Naruto clenched his fists, before nodding his head, even as his left eye twitched. "Good… now, Sasaki will be guarding her with you after your done. As for now, I want him to go and take her to the storage room… Before he manages to screw that up as well…" Liquid then said while turning his back to the younger blond only to stop, while Johnny reluctantly went to do as ordered.

"Oh, and if I find out you haven't tortured her at all, or were too easy on her, I'll give her to the men as a present for all their hard work." Liquid added as an after thought before he walked off and Naruto's whole body twitched while he glared at Liquid from behind, his eye's turning a sinister black and gold once more…

"Where are you heading off to boss?" Ocelot questioned of the man and Liquid chuckled lightly.

"To go deal with a rather bothersome rodent we've been having problems with…" He stated while walking off, not looking back even at the two other FOXHOUND members…

"When does he finally die?" Naruto questioned angrily of Ocelot who shrugged his shoulders making Naruto take a breath then sigh, his monotone returning. "Then how exactly should I Torture her, I don't like knives and other "Bloody" methods, whips are… too barbaric… and we can't rightly carry her all the way to your torture chamber to use the electric-discharge-generator…" Naruto questioned of the older man and Ocelot pulled a pair of gloves from his vest and tossed them to Naruto. Looking at the gloves Naruto saw metal covering the back of the open-finger black leather gloves, with padding on the palm, a round orb at the wrist with metal over the knuckles and what looked like a small plate at the back of the thumb.

"Those are ESD (Electro-Static-Discharge) Gloves, they basically make a static Discharge like the Discharge generator at a lesser scale, not really enough to fry, but more than enough to cause a good amount of pain when it hits the Nervous System." Ocelot said and Naruto twitched. "All you have to do is touch her with them, any part of the body, while she's wet it should be more affective and the electricity will do the rest." Ocelot stated and Naruto still didn't seem comfortable, but nodded his head as he pulled his old gloves off, and then pulled the new gloves on over his hands.

"Make a fist then flex your hand to activate them, the battery life is similar to Nano-Machines, constantly recharging by drawing on your natural body heat. Only these will turn off when you've used too much juice, wait for a few minutes to get them working again. Also, you can have those; I got no real use for 'em after all… They'd probably help you more in CQC than they would me with Torture…" Ocelot offered then mused aloud and Naruto nodded, putting his old gloves into his pocket and walking off.

Crossing his arms the blond concentrated on turning his eyes back to normal, and as soon as he had, he had also reached the storage room and sighed. Entering the room quickly he looked around and then twitched. The room had all of its contents, those primarily being spare parts for REX, pushed up against the walls, making room for any number of devices he could have brought in. However, Meryl was placed into a chair in the center, her arms and legs strapped to the hand rests and legs of the chair. Johnny looked to Naruto and the masked young man sighed lightly. "What's going on?" The redhead questioned while looking at the blond warily then to Johnny with a confused expression, making Naruto twitch.

"It would seem that the Boss is displeased with me… For numerous reasons and as my "Punishment" he wants me to torture you… This is also a form of payback for you stripping Johnny of both clothes and gear, sneaking around the base, and finally for compromising everything we worked for." Naruto stated in an even tone then motioned for Johnny to leave, the man nodding his head quickly left the room while Naruto pulled on the gloves to get them on more tightly.

"Your really going to do it, torture me I mean?" Meryl questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If I DON'T torture you, then the Boss will give you to the men around the base as a gift… And I imagine you know what they would entail…" Naruto stated and Meryl's eye's widened before she gave a shaky nod to the blond. The teen then looked to his side and saw a bucket of water, picking it up he tossed its contents onto the girl who shook and looked at the blond incredulously. "As Ocelot said… I find Torture Distasteful; it's methods and its ways… However, the one I find the least… degrading to either person involved is "Shock Torture"…" Naruto said then pulled on his gloves, tightening them once more while walking around Meryl with an indifferent expression.

"Normally this is because that way I don't have to actually touch the person and it's relatively clean, no germs, and no real mess. All you have to worry about it frying the person, which can easily by avoided by using low voltage…" Naruto said and flexed his hands, sparks of electricity arching over the gloves he was wearing.

"You mean… like Ocelot uses right?" Meryl questioned shakily and Naruto nodded his head before giving a light sigh.

"The man has rubbed off on me I'm afraid, his tastes and his skills. Fortunately most of my quirks are my own, nothing I have been has been from him, I just prefer the clean method of Torture because I don't have to worry about you getting sick from Electrocution as I might have to worry about from whips, wax, knives, flames, and screws." Naruto stated with a shrug before walking over to Meryl, leaning down he sighed. "I'm sorry…" He whispered then touched the back of his left hand to the girls shoulder, making her give out a shriek of pain as electricity arched across her body…

--

TBC…

--

AN: The **"ESD Gloves"** are of the same design as the shocker glove from **"****Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex"****, **used by Major Motoko Kusanagi in the episode with the press conference where she was dressed in a JGSDF Uniform. It is a basic glove with metal plating; a small battery pack is placed into the back of the glove under the armor while it discharges from the knuckles and the back of the thumb. Useful for hand-to-hand combat, they are also useful if an opponent is wet (Thereby increasing the shock). The Gloves run off the same battery as Snake's Nano-Machines, using body heat to recharge. After extended use the Gloves will need to "rest" as it were so they can fully recharge…


	14. The Twin Snakes Pt7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 13: Death in the family…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

**_Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Communications Tower B…)

Snake walked out of the Tower to the roof, a Stinger Missile Launcher slung over his shoulder. Slowly he began looking around until he heard something heading for him. Turning quickly Snake saw the Hind D he'd seen earlier now hovering over the ground with Liquid's voice spilling out of the old Chopper. "So the Snake finally comes out of his hole." Liquid said with a slight smirk before frowning deeply. "Are you ready now… my brother?" Liquid demands of the brown haired man and Snake growls out angrily.

"Why the hell are you calling me Brother? Who the hell are you?" The man demands of his double and Liquid snarls from within the Hind.

"I'm You! I'm your Shadow!" The blond man exclaims while clenching a fist and gritting his teeth in anger, while Snake takes a cautious step back, one hand resting on the Stinger's handle.

"What!?" He demands, unable to understand what Liquid is trying to tell him.

"Ask the Father that you killed! I'll send you to hell to meet him!" Liquid exclaimed while flying the Hind forward with a growl of anger and hatred in his eyes. The Hind lurches forward quickly, its cannons firing at Snake as the brown haired man curses and ducks to the side in order to avoid the hail of gunfire. The man then rushes to a side of the Tower and takes aim at Liquid with his Stinger, waiting before firing at the blond man and nailing the Hind, liquid crying out with a curse as he does. "Eat This!" Liquid exclaims loudly while flying around the building at high-speed Liquid unleashes a barrage of rockets towards Snake.

The brown haired man curses loudly and rushes out of the way, rolling to the other side of the roof just as the rockets hit, destroying the section of the roof he had been on. Growling in his throat Snake quickly reloads his Stinger then rushes up to the highest point on the roof. Watching as a laughing Liquid flies around Snake aims for the man, soon firing as his missile slams into the tail of the Hind, smoke coming off of the vehicle as the brown haired man quickly reloads the weapon.

"SNAAAAKE!!" Liquid screams as the Hind comes up close to the roof, the blond man firing his machine gun at the brown haired super-soldier. Snake cursed once more, rolling out of the way of the gunfire as the Hind then took off once more. Growling angrily Snake lifts his Stinger, watching the man he curses, as he suddenly just seems to disappear… _'Where'd he go?'_ Snake wondered only to curse and turn around just in time to see Liquid and his Hind aiming for him.

Rolling out of the way of a hail of Gunfire Snake then took aim and fired his Stinger, nailing the Hind in the front and causing Liquid to shout once more as he was rocked within the vehicle. Liquid then flew off at high-speed once more, and Snake already knew what to expect, so thinking quickly, the man ran off of the platform just as Liquid fired a spray of Rockets towards him once more. Just managing to get out of the rockets range Snake grunted as the explosion rocked him forward, causing his Stinger to roll forward. Cursing, the man rushes forward into a roll, taking hold of the Stinger once more and aiming it at Liquid.

Within the Hind however, Liquid Grits his teeth as he aims at Snake. "Eat This!" Liquid calls out angrily, before shooting a pair of rockets straight towards Snake. The first one hits the ground before Snake, sending him flying back, only to land on his feet then growl as the next one comes at him. Tilting his body back, Snake kicks the rocket into the air while falling onto his back and quickly aiming his Stinger towards Liquid. The Rocket Liquid fired flies upward into the air, and Snake fires his own soon after the one in the air explodes in a shower of flames.

The Stinger Missile hits its mark, slamming into the Hind's underbelly and damaging the Chopper. Liquid grunts while trying to keep control of the Hind, gritting his Teeth in fury he slams into the controls. Meanwhile Snake falls and hits the ground with a grunt of pain, his Stinger Launcher rolling over to the side, having stayed in place in mid air had not saved him from falling back to the roof. "C'mon! FLY!" Liquid growled as he tried to maintain control of the Hind while Snake slowly got back to his feet and watched as the Hind began to explode, then fell down the side of the tower…

"SNAAAAKE!!" Liquid cried out as he and the Hind slowly fell into the pitch Darkness bellow the tower Snake watching on as this happened.

"See you in hell… Liquid…" Snake then said and turned around to return to the tower and get down so he could enter the underground maintenance base. However, as Liquid fell towards the ground, the man grit his teeth in frustration, quickly pulling the eject lever he was shot out of the Hind. The man flew out of the vehicle just as it exploded into the base of the Tower, a parachute quickly opening and allowing Liquid to slowly descend to the Snow Field, a furious snarl on his face. Taking several deep breaths the man actually grinned then chuckled, before leaning his head back and exploding with amused laughter.

"You absolute fool Snake!" Liquid laughed before shaking his head and putting a hand to his right ear. "Wolf this is Liquid, get up to the Snow Field beneath Tower B, Snake should be here soon enough." The blond man said, and heard an affirmative from the blond woman in response as he then cracked his neck and walked towards the base. "To think Brother, I actually thought you'd prove to be a challenge…" Liquid mutters to himself as he then walks through the Snow Field, a chuckle in his throat…

--

(Shadow Moses, Metal-Gear Hangar…)

Meryl panted as Naruto removed his electrified glove away from her shoulder, looking at a battery meter the blond decided to allow his gloves to recharge a bit before continuing with this little show. "Did you know that a long time ago, Big Boss was tortured in a similar manor to this?" Naruto questioned while walking around Meryl, and the girl simply shook her head no, her throat raw from screaming. "It's true, he was in Russia during the Cold War when it happened. A GRU colonel was the one that captured him; he went by the name of Volgan. Or, Thunder Bolt if your know your history." Naruto said and Meryl tried to shake off the "Shock Treatment" the blond teen had dealt to her over the past while…

"How… how do you… how do you know that?" Meryl questioned while panting and Naruto looked at his hands for a few moments.

"I'm a Spiritual Medium, I'm able to see, evoke, speak to, and hear the dead as though they were still alive. I have spoken with several of Big Boss's enemies, as such, I have a rather interesting knowledge of the man in comparison to what History books and other soldiers who come from America will say…" Naruto explained with a shrug of his shoulders, noting his gloves were a quarter charged, and Meryl shivered in her seat.

"That sounds like a frightening power… seeing and hearing the dead… isn't that disturbing?" She asks the boy who continues to circle her, creeping her out, as it seems like something that Ocelot would do if he were in this situation…

"No… I'm used to speaking to the dead… it's the living I have trouble talking to." Naruto told the red head while cracking his neck and changing his eyes, both now gold and black. "See… these eyes let me see the dead, without them I would only be able to hear them…" Naruto stated while looking at Meryl and the woman shuddered upon seeing the sinister gold and ebony orbs.

"What… how do your eyes change like that?" She questioned and Naruto clicked his tongue, walking around to stand at her side.

"A genetic trait… as far as we can tell… it's an extra gene that only I seem to have…" Naruto stated with a wave of his hand, and Meryl was caught off guard at that. "Otherwise, my other unique traits and skills all seem to have manifested due to a need to survive…" Naruto stated simply then walked around Meryl once more.

"You sure like to talk when you're torturing someone huh…" Meryl noticed while regaining her breath and Naruto nodded his head slowly, looking at his gloves he saw they were half charged.

"It's another trait I get from Ocelot… it also helps to keep me from focusing on the actual torture, keep an emotional distance as it were so it won't affect me as badly…" Naruto explained then looked at the second bucket of water in the room. "However, as you know I cannot be lenient, this reprieve is merely to allow you some form of rest before we continue." Naruto stated and Meryl shivered, she wasn't going to exactly like that, but if what he had said about Liquid's threat was valid… she could live with it… but that didn't mean she wouldn't delay him with a couple more questions…

"Earlier you mentioned that Big Boss was tortured…" Meryl tried and Naruto nodded, placing a hand on his chin and walking around her once more, letting her breath a quick sigh of relief.

"Colonel Volgan of the GRU at that time was a known Sadist. He also had an electrical current of over twenty thousand volts naturally running through his body due to an accident when he was young… As such his favored method of Torture was using his own electrical current through his fists, shocking his victims while mercilessly beating them to death at the same time." Naruto stated and Meryl's eyes widened in horror. "In fact, I hear he once tortured a man, then put him in a steel drum, started beating on the drum, and then used his fist combined with some long bullets to kill the man." Naruto then added as an after thought and Meryl visibly whimpered in fear.

"As a matter of fact, Volgan managed to get Big Boss to lose control of his bladder during that torture session. He couldn't seem to break Big Boss, but he did make him piss himself." Naruto explained while omitting the fact that Ocelot had been there at the time, and that was when he truly got his respect/knack for Torture…

"S-so… even Big Boss would scream?" Meryl questioned and Naruto nodded his head, having stopped at the girl's right side.

"He screamed alright, nearly screamed himself hoarse… He also lost control of his bladder due to the extreme circumstances of the Torture. Being hung from the ceiling with a bag over his head, covered in water to add to the pain, and half his clothes gone does that to people… even a legend like he could only take so much." Naruto said with a shrug and Meryl suddenly had a new found respect for Big Boss if he could go through all that and come out with his sanity… though not both eyes…

"Wait… you know allot about Big Boss right?" Meryl questioned of the blond and looked to Naruto, said teen merely nodding his head yes. "Do you know… how Big Boss lost his eye?" She questioned and Naruto rolled his own eyes at the somewhat silly question, though he figured quite a few people would be interested in that.

"Short range muzzle flash during that same interrogation with Volgan actually, Big Boss used some momentum in order to knock a gun off course from a woman and he ended up loosing his eye in exchange." Naruto stated simply with a shrug and Meryl blinked a few times before nodding her head slowly.

"I never would have guessed…" She muttered and Naruto chuckled.

"As a rather interesting fact, it turns out the woman he saved was actually a Chinese sleeper agent, she double-crossed him the second they made it back to the states by taking something called the "Philosopher's Legacy" and returning to China." Naruto said and Meryl winced.

"I… I wonder if that hurt… saving someone then having her stab him in the back like that…" She questioned softly and Naruto shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly, then looked and from the corner of his eye saw his gloves were now fully charged.

"Possibly, but I believe you've rested well enough." Naruto stated and walked over to the bucket of water before tossing its contents over the surprised Meryl. "Now however, we need to get back to this… Interrogation…" Naruto stated and reached up to tighten his gloves. "Also… I believe it's time I take it up a notch… I don't want Liquid throwing you to the hounds saying I didn't do my best…" Naruto then added and Meryl's eyes widened as the sparks on the gloves seemed to increase. "I had these set to about half power… let's see what they do at full strength shall we…" The masked boy said just before he quickly jabbed the girl lightly in the stomach, the electricity doing more damage than his actual punch…

--

(Communications Tower-B, Snow Field…)

Snake calmly walked out of the tower, having just had to take care of several guards in the elevator of the tower. Grunting slightly he walked out into the field, only to quickly dodge a bullet from somewhere in a haze of snow. Looking around himself, Snake quickly rolled to the side, leaning against a tree and placing his right hand to his ear at the sound of his Codec beeping. "Snake! Are you okay?" It was Otacon, Snake looked over from behind the tree and narrowed his eyes, he practically couldn't see anything in this haze…

"Otacon, were there anymore Stealth Prototypes?" Snake asked quickly getting straight to the point.

"No. There were only five." Otacon replied with a slight frown clear in his tone.

"So… This isn't stealth Camouflage then…" Snake muttered lowly yet Otacon still heard him.

"What are you talking about?" The man questioned and Snake frowned.

"Someone's shooting at me… in the middle of this Blizzard." He stated and heard Otacon gasp.

"It's her!" He said and Snake frowned.

"Wolf… Sniper-Wolf?" Snake questioned and heard some joy in Otacon's voice as the man replied.

"Yes it's her! It's definitely her!" He said and Snake raised a brow.

"Otacon… you sound like your happy." Snake stated flatly.

"No, I'm not." Otacon said, trying to sound convincing and failing miserably.

"So then, what is it?" Snake questions of the man while staying behind the tree, wondering if he can take Wolf this time while pulling the Sniper Riffle from his back.

"Snake… please don't kill her!" Otacon pleads with Snake while the man is checking his ammo, only to growl.

"Are you insane!" He demands of the other man angrily.

"Please. She's a good person! You'd know that if you talked to her…" Otacon said, trying desperately to persuade Snake.

"That woman isn't as sweet as you think." Snake says through gritted teeth only for Wolf to somehow intercept the transmission and speak as well.

"I can see you perfectly from here. I told you… I'd never quit the hunt. Now your mine." The woman says to Snake with a light chuckle.

"Wolf! No, you can't!" Otacon called only for Wolf to call Snake once more.

"Don't get between a Wolf and it's prey!" The woman warned angrily.

"You're pretty good if you can hit me in this storm." Snake complements from his point while concentrating on finishing loading his Riffle.

"You see? Women naturally make better soldiers." The Sniper told her prey as he finally finished setting up his Riffle.

"Wolf! Don't do this!" Otacon pleaded with the woman once more.

"Snake, I'm near. Can't you sense me near you?" The woman questioned while ignoring the scientist in favor of her "Special" prey.

"It's a mistake for a Sniper to reveal her location." Snake said flatly while slowing his breathing and heart rate, taking a quick Diazepam to help.

"You think so? Well, a message from me is a message from death. If I'm close, then you will now death is close." The woman said darkly to the old soldier.

"Please!! Wolf!… Snake!… No!" Otacon tries once more, only to raise Wolfs ire.

"Quiet! Don't get in our way!" She tells the man angrily and Snake finally feels the medicine take affect, his hands feeling steadier now.

"Now I'll pay you back for Meryl…" Snake growls out angrily.

"You men are so weak. You can never finish what you start…" Wolf tells Snake flatly and the line is finally cut…

Snake growls quietly to himself as he rushes from behind the try and gets low to the ground to control his Riffle better. Quickly zooming in with the scope the man looks around for the blond lady sniper. The man soon spots her but immediately has to dodge a shot from the woman by rolling to the side. Keeping his Riffle steady he then looked through it once more and spotted the lady sniper, firing at the blond his shot rang forward, nicking her arm but doing no real damage.

Frowning to himself the man quickly rushed over to the side, ducking behind a bank of snow he hid as Wolf fired towards him. Changing the round quickly, Snake then turned back and fired at the woman, this time however he managed to get her in her right shoulder. The woman quickly rushes for cover and Snake comes out from his hiding spot, watching for the woman once more. Wolf pants as she reaches up and grips the bleeding wound in her left shoulder, only to shake her head and ignore it. Rushing out from her hiding space Snake fires, only to miss with a curse as she then takes aim and fires as well, her bullet grazing his left shoulder.

Gritting her teeth Wolf rushes for cover once more, pulling her medicine case out she quickly takes some of the tranquilizer and then pants out a few deep breaths. Cracking her neck the woman quickly turns out from her hiding spot and spots Snake, quickly firing she manages to skin the mans cheek with her shot. At that moment Snake fired as well, shooting and nailing the woman in the stomach making her grunt in pain as she fell to one knee, firing random shots towards where Snake was. The man merely stayed behind the bank of snow however, even as a bullet came dangerously close to hitting him in the head, he quickly changed out his Riffles clip for a new one.

Meanwhile, Wolf watched the are Snake had been earlier, her hands shaking and her eye's losing focus as the wound to her stomach began to bleed out. She panted softly while keeping vigilant, waiting for Snake to show himself so she could end this. Snake panted from his spot as well, slowly calming himself before then spinning out into the open. Wolf fired at this, knocking Snake's Riffle out of his hands and aimed for his head. Snake waited for a few moments, then quickly rolled to the side, surprising Wolf as he then rushed towards his own riffle. The man then kicked the weapon up from the ground allowing him to catch it in mid air as both he and Wolf quickly fired at one another.

For what seemed like the longest time, all was silent, the blizzard slowly beginning to still… And then Snake heard several Wolves begin to howl, and slowly lowered his weapon. Opposite him, Wolf lowered her own riffle, then slowly looked down to see a large red stain at the front of her jacket. For a few brief moments all she could do was look on, before then falling backwards into the snow, her blue eye's looking upwards into the heavens while her gun fell from her hands, sliding along the snow and away from her. The wolves howled in full now, and Snake dropped his riffle, he knew he wouldn't need it any longer anyways…

Walking across the Snowfield, Snake continued to hear the wolves howl, as he slowly got closer to the lady Sniper. He finally saw her, laying in the snow, a small amount of blood dripping down her chin and large angry red stains over a blue snow coat, the stains centered at her shoulder, left lung, and stomach. "I… I've… waited for this moment…" The woman whispered to herself as Snake approached her. "I am a Sniper. Waiting is my job… Never moving a muscle… concentrating…" Wolf whispers to herself once more as Snake's kneels down at her side, coughing a bit of blood up as she does so…

"I am lung-shot. You cannot save me. Please… Just finish me quick." Wolf pleaded before taking a breath and her eye's spied the snow still falling. "I am a Kurd. I have always dreamed of a peaceful place like this…" The woman says, and Snake's head tilts slightly.

"A Kurd? So that's why you're called wolf?" He says mostly to himself and Wolf manages a weak smile.

"I was… Born on a battlefield. Raised on a battlefield. Gunfire, sirens, and screams… they were my lullabies… hunted like dogs day after day… driven from our ragged shelters… that… was my life…" The woman said with panting breaths and Snake realized she didn't have much longer… like Mantis… "Each morning, I'd wake up… to find a few more of my family or friends dead beside me… That's why I pushed him away… at first…" Wolf said loosing her coherence and Snake frowned.

"Who?" The man questioned and Wolf gave a chuckle.

"You've… you've heard of him… my little brother… not by blood, but in spirit…" She said and Snake frowned.

"You mean… Null-Fox?" Snake questioned and the woman nodded her head.

"Yes… He… was different than the rest of us, always alert, never letting anyone know what he was doing… he never trusted us at face value… he always looked for ulterior motives for what we did." Wolf said and Snake raised a brow, what could make a kid so paranoid? "Eventually… he began to trust some of us… others would never be trusted… but he tried… I always pushed him away…" Wolf said and Snake nodded slowly, wanting her to say more so he could know what he would be up against.

"He too… is a sniper… but unlike I… he is still wild and free… he never gave up his ideals… he merely wanted a way to find his own reason to fight…" The woman said and Snake looked around to see several wolves walking over to them. "I joined this group of revolutionaries… in the name of vengeance… vengeance on a world filled with stupidity and brutality… but now… I have shamed my people and myself… I am no longer the wolf I was born to be… now… I am nothing more than a dog…" The woman said as a tear fell from her eye, only for Snake to reach down and wipe it away.

"Wolves are noble animals. They're not like dogs. In Yupik, the word for Wolf is "Kegluneq", and the Aleuts revere them as honorable cousins. They call mercenaries like us, "Dogs of War". It's true, we're all for sale from some price or another. But your different… untamed… solitary… you're no dog… you're a wolf…" Snake told the blond woman softly and tears fell once more while her eyes fluttered open.

"Who are you? …Are you Saladin?" The blond woman questioned as she looked up at Snake, and could almost swear she saw her old hero…

"Wolf… you spared Meryl's life." Snake said and Wolf continued to stare.

"Even when I'm just an onlooker… I don't like seeing women or children hurt… Fox is the same in that as well…" She said and Snake nodded his head slowly.

"Rest easy. You'll die as the proud wolf you are." Snake told the woman whose eyes turned from him, to the aurora borealis above them.

"I finally understand. I wasn't waiting to kill people… I was waiting for someone to kill me… a man like you… a hero. Now please… set me free…" Wolf pleaded and Snake nodded his head once while slowly standing up and drawing his gun, only for one of the wolves to turn to the side, Snake following it to see a familiar shimmering figure. A shower of sparks then came, and Snake found Otacon now standing before him and Wolf, panting slightly with tears in his eyes.

"Why…? Why…? I loved you…" The man breathed out and Wolf slowly lifted her arms up to the air.

"What is it?" Snake questioned of the blond woman.

"My… my gun… give it to me…" She said and Snake looked to Otacon, the man nodded before quickly stumbled over to the Riffle, falling down before picking it up and brushing the snow from it. "She's part of me…" Wolf says softly while Otacon places the riffle into her hands, the blond woman weakly hugs it to her chest and closes her eye with a single tear. "Tell him… tell Null… I'll always be watching him…" she whispered and with a nod from Snake she smiled. "Okay now hero…set me free…" She whispered and Snake nodded his head while standing up, pulling his SOCOM from its holster.

Otacon quickly turned around with his back to the scene, covering his ears while tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "Goodbye…" He whispered and the shot that ended Sniper-Wolf rang out through the snowfield, while the wolves began to howl…

--

(Shadow Moses, Metal-Gear Hangar…)

Naruto calmly exited the storage area of the Metal Gear Hangar quickly, sighing as he then slowly pulled the ESD Gloves off and put them into a pouch at the back of his waist. _'I still hate torture… giving or receiving… It's still sick and depraved as far as I'm concerned…'_ The blond haired boy thought to himself as he then cracked his neck.

"Uh commander… what happened to her?" Johnny asked after looking into the room and saw Meryl, looking slightly worse for wear though was completely still.

"Nothing, she passed out during the end of the torture. Hopefully that'll be enough to satisfy Liquid… Physical wounds are easy to heal but what he was suggesting was completely depraved…" Naruto explained then quickly motioned Johnny over to him. "Make sure no one enters this room but me, got that?" Naruto ordered then questioned and Johnny nodded his head to the young FOXHOUND Soldier, then walked back to his previous spot and began standing at attention beside the door. _'I hate leaving her life in HIS hands, but I should really go and see what's going on outside…'_ The blond thought to himself as he walked over to a communications relay and pushed the call button, Ocelot's face soon popping up.

"What do you want kid? We're kind of busy down here." The man grumbled out and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I've finished Torturing the girl, Sasaki is watching her. I wanted an update on how everything's going, sir." Naruto explained and Ocelot nodded his head.

"Snake Took out the Hind Liquid was in, he's okay, unfortunately… Right now Snake's making his way through the base, heading towards the Metal Gear Hangar…" Ocelot explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes, a bad feeling crawling up in his gut.

"Anything else happen sir?" The blond questioned in a monotone and Ocelot was silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah… the report just got in kid… Snake got Wolf… she's… she's gone kid…" He stated with some sympathy for the blond and Naruto's eye's widened before he then shook his head, it wasn't actually all that surprising after all, Snake IS a legend among Mercs… but still… _'Sorrow… Boss… please help me… I have a mission to do but he killed her… my Sister… Please help me fight him without succumbing to my anger… to my Rage…'_ Naruto thought with a pleading tone before closing his eyes, then opened his cold gray orbs as he clenched both fists.

"I take it he's in the Underground Maintenance Base by now?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot nodded his head on screen. "I'll meet him down in the Metal Gear Hangar then sir, Null-Fox over and out." Naruto then said and heard Ocelot give a "Now wait just a god damned…" before he was cut off by Naruto turning off the consol and severing the link. The blond then began checking on each of his weapons, his P90 was full the suppressor and laser sights both attached, he had more than enough Ammo for his SAA, and his Combat Knife and ESD Gloves were all fully intact.

The blond then walked out of the room, passed Johnny and to an elevator, slamming his hand into the call button the doors opened and Naruto entered into the elevator. As he got in, he felt a single trail of blood flow down each of his cheeks, making the young blond haired boy's eyes change from their usual gray to gold and black… _'Raven…'_

--

TBC…

--


	15. The Twin Snakes Pt8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 14: Solid-Snake…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

Snake frowned as he went deeper into the Shadow Moses facility. Not only did it seem that the Colonel was keeping secrets from him all this time, but it also looked as if Naomi herself might be some kind of spy for FOXHOUND. _'What is with this… further I go in this mission the fewer people I can trust…'_ Snake inwardly grumbles to himself while numerous ravens fly around in the air above him. _'What's with all these crows?'_ Snake wonders as the elevator comes to a stop before a massive door, a few boxes to either side of him.

Walking passed the doors Snake finds himself in a large warehouse, his Stinger Missile Launcher, SOCOM, M9, nearly half empty FA-MAS, some C4, and a couple Grenades all he has left of his weaponry, the walls and everything else are frozen, there are steel crates stacked on top of other steel crates, above him are several rows of lights, Ravens fly about the room cawing and moving all about the room, and there above several stacked crates numerous Ravens all hover around in an almost spherical shape. "What's that?" Snake wondered aloud only for the numerous black birds to quickly rush towards him.

Holding an arm up to block several of the sharp beaks and talons of the ravens, Snake soon looked up to see a familiar giant of a man kneeling down with strapped down to his back… "Welcome Kasack!!" The giant of a man said while getting up, revealing the Vulcan cannon in his hands. _'uh oh… big boy with a big toy… this is going to get ugly…'_ Snake couldn't help but think to himself seeing the giant Shaman. "This is the end of the road for you." Raven said then looked around at the hundreds of Ravens around the room. "Right my friends?" He questioned while Snake could only wonder what the hell he was getting himself into as the Ravens around them all begin to caw much more rapidly.

"They're becoming excited…" Raven said while Snake looked around, backing up slowly as he did so. "Ravens aren't scavengers like most people think… They are simply returning to the natural world that which is no longer needed. Sometimes they even attack wounded Foxes." Raven said and then looked down on Snake from his perch.

"You were the one in the M1 Tank?" Snake then questioned, recognizing the voice of the Giant. "Must have been a pretty tight fit for a big boy like you." Snake said to the giant and Raven reared his head back and roared with laughter.

"But that was no true battle." Raven said, turning his head back to look down at Snake with a serious expression before then jumping off the side of his crate and landing on the ground with a heavy thud, the barrels of the Vulcan Cannon aimed straight at Snake. "The Ravens and I were testing to see what kind of man you were." Raven said then looked around at the Ravens once more. "The judgment is decided! The Ravens say you are a true warrior." Raven says while turning his head back to look at Snake…

The large man then closes his eyes and the Raven shaped birthmark on his head suddenly moves, lifting from the mans brow and flying straight at Snake. Snake moved his head to the side as the Raven came close to him, and then turned his head to watch as the bird flew around. "Am I hallucinating?" Snake wonders as the Raven slowly flutters down to land on Snake's right shoulder. "I… I can't move!" Snake says with surprise as his body has seemingly frozen, rendering him unable to move even the slightest of his muscles.

"The Raven has put the mark of death upon you." Raven said while the mystical bird flew off of Snake's shoulder and landed on his head, keeping him immobile. "Blood from the east flows within your veins." Raven says and then lifts his Vulcan Cannon, now holding the enormous weapon with one arm. "Ah… Your ancestors too were raised on the barren plains of Mongolia. Inuit and Japanese are cousins to each other… We share many ancestors, you and I…" Raven tells Snake while watching him, the mystical Raven on his head picking at its feathers.

"There's no Crows in my family tree…" Snake stated in a low growl, just barely managing to move his head into a shake.

"You ready?" Raven then questions before sneering. "I am not fond of Snakes, but you are family so I cannot complain. But there will be NO holding back!" Raven tells Snake darkly while swinging his Vulcan Cannon to aim it at Snake once more, just as the Raven on Snakes head suddenly vanishes, the bird somehow returning to being a simple Birthmark on Raven's brow. Snake nearly falls over from this, and lets a couple short panting breaths as he is freed from the Ravens strange hold over him.

"You live in Alaska too. You know of the World Eskimo-Indean Olympics?" Raven stated then questioned of Snake and the brown haired man frowned slightly.

"With that Strength, you must've been training in the Stick Pull and Four-Man Carry." Snake remarks, obviously meaning how the giant Shaman can be lifting his enormous Vulcan Cannon and Raven smirks darkly.

"Yes, you are right. But there is another event that I excel at." Raven says to Snake while once more holding his Vulcan Cannon with one arm. "It is called the "Ear-Pull". It is an event where two opponents pull each other's ears while enduring the harsh cold. It tests spiritual as well as physical strength." Raven explains and Snake frowns slightly, looking at Raven oddly.

"You want to pull each other's ears?" Snake questions of the giant man causing him to frown deeply towards him.

"The form is different, but the spirit is the same." Raven says while raising a hand up to the air. "Rejoice, Snake! Ours will be a glorious battle." Raven says while lowering his hand and Snake shakes his head, slowly taking a few steps so he is now standing before the massive Shaman.

"This isn't glorious. It's just plain killing. Violence isn't a Sport!" The man says to the massive man angrily and Raven frowns deeply.

"Well, we will see if there is Iron in your words!!" Raven says before holding up an arm and closing his eye's, then quickly throwing his arm to the side he grabs one of the many steel crates, and then uses his tremendous strength as he then hurtles it straight towards Snake. However, as he does Raven sees an explosion and narrows his eyes, once the smoke clears the Giant Shaman smirks seeing Snake standing right where had been, his Stinger Missile Launcher in hand. This smirk passes quickly as the Giant then leans forward with his massive Vulcan Cannon, aiming the gigantic gun towards Snake and charges the cannon for firing. Seeing this Snake crouches, preparing to run just as Raven unleashes the first barrage of Bullets.

The man quickly rushes his way, making it beside of Raven where he raises his Stinger and let's fly another missile. Raven seeing this merely continues to fire his Vulcan Cannon at snake, the bullets zooming straight into the Missile and setting it off before it could reach him. As soon as he sees the smoke, Snake throws his Stinger to one side while jumping for, pulling his SOCOM out of it's holster as soon as he hits the ground and aims it at Raven. A raven then flew down between the two men as they glared at one another, the bird first turned to Raven and cawed, then turned once more to Snake and cawed yet again, as though signaling their battle for them as it then flew up and into the air away from the combatants.

Raven started first by firing at Snake, the brown haired man quickly ducked out of the way however. Snake then ran to try and think of what he could do, checking what he had on him it didn't look very good, his Stinger would be dead weight if he went to get it back and not to mention he needed a way to slow the giant down. Looking at what he had Snake nodded and pulled the C4 out, looking around Snake watched what Raven did on the Soliton Radar, while also memorizing his Pattern. Soon Snake put some C4 right in the giant's path and detonated it.

Raven shouted in pain as the heat of the explosion hit him, temporarily blinding him as Snake took this moment to quickly move from his hiding spot and get in a couple shots with the FA-MAS. Roaring angrily, Raven heaves his massive Vulcan Cannon up, then begins to fire a steady stream all around him. Blood flows down from the numerous hits Raven sustained, but he ignores them and walks on with his Vulcan Cannon, looking for Snake behind every corner, only to find another C4 laid out for him, the effects just as crippling as they had been the last time.

Snake then, once more, uses his FA-MAS to hit the massive man multiple times, only to go back behind a few of the steel crates and Raven Roars and unleashes a barrage of gunfire onto the area. The massive man then rushed forward, running up and down the numerous isles of crates, knocking some down in order to try and trap Snake. However the man is anything but as he patiently waits as Raven comes closer. Snake quickly rushes over to the very edge of the room, placing a C4 at the aisle beside it, then the aisle bellow it for good measure.

The now panting Raven sees Snake however and rushes towards the man, C4 detonating bellow him the first time but he just keeps on moving, going down the row and to the next C4 which knocks the giant off balance as Snake then fires his FA-MAS once more, hitting Raven in the side and numerous times in the torso. The man looks at Snake for a second, bloody, battered, burned, and utterly beaten, then manages to stumble over to the wall of the room and places a hand against it. Panting heavily with deep ragged breaths Raven turns to look at Snake while the man comes walking towards him, Raven then stumbles slightly as he watches the other man, then leans back into the wall to support his massive size.

"It is just as the Boss said… It is my existence which is no longer needed in this world…" Raven says in ragged breaths while a Raven flies down to land on his shoulder, cawing lightly. "… But… My body will not remain in this place." Raven then adds while looking to the Raven on his shoulder and nodding his head to it. "My spirit and my flesh will become one with the Ravens… In that way… I will return to Mother Earth who bore me…" Raven said while many of the Ravens around the room began to caw wildly.

"SNAAAAKE!! I will be watching you! Understand?" Raven exclaimed and Snake merely watched him as Raven pulled a Key-Card out from his pants. "Snake… Take this security card. It will open that door." Raven tells the man while motioning towards the back exit and Snake slowly walks forward and takes the card from the man before he promptly stows it away.

"Why?" Snake asks the man with true confusion in his tone.

"You are a Snake which was not created by nature… you and the boss… you are… you are from another world… A world that I do not wish to know…" Raven says then glares at Snake seriously. "Go and do battle with him! I shall be watching you from above." The giant tells snake before then shaking his head slowly. "First I'll give you a hint…" Raven says and looks Snake in the eyes…

"The man whom you saw die before your eyes… that was not the DARPA Chief… it was Decoy-Octopus… a Member of FOXHOUND. He was a master of disguise… he copied his subjects down to the blood… so he drained the chief's blood and took it into himself… But he wasn't able to deceive the Angel of Death." Raven explained with a smirk and Snake raised a brow towards the man.

"The Angel of Death?" Snake questions and Raven remains silent while looking at him. "But why go to so much trouble? Why impersonate the Chief?" Snake questions and a faint smile appear across Raven's lips while a laugh escapes his throat.

"That is the end of my Hint… you must solve the rest of the riddle yourself…" Raven tells Snake simply, before then moving forward and snapping his head forward with a cracking sound from his neck. The massive giant of a man then fell forward to one knee, panting heavily and yet slowly rose back up to his feet. And at that moment, before Snake's eye's, dozens of Ravens swooped down onto Raven furiously pecking at his form and picking away his body while Snake turned away from the grizzly sight while Raven closed his eye's in acceptance of his fate.

"Snake… In the natural world there is no such thing as boundless slaughter. There is always an end to it. But you are different…" The voice of Vulcan-Raven echoed as numerous Ravens continuously pecked and picked at the flesh of the giant shaman.

"What are you saying?" Snake questions as he walks towards the next-door, having gained the Security card from him.

"The path you walk has no end. No matter how far you go… or how many corpses you crawl over… it is a future without hope…" Ravens voice echoed through the room and Snake stopped his eyes shadowed by his Bandana his eye's lowered to the ground. "Hear me Snake!" The mans voice then thundered and the man turned to see several Ravens beginning to fly off… "My spirit shall be watching you!" The voice called out as a single feather landed over the top of the Vulcan cannon that the man had used as his weapon…

Turning back around, Snake made his way out of the room and then stopped when he heard his Codec begin to beep. Frowning the man placed a hand to his ear and checked who was calling, only to raise a brow as he answered…

"Snake it's me." The voice of Master Miller came and Snake blinked.

"Master?" He questioned and the voice of the man came into his ears.

"It's about Naomi, turn your monitor off…" Master Miller said only for someone else to barge into the conversation.

"What about Naomi?" It was Campbell, making Master curse.

"Okay… maybe we should let the colonel hear this too." Master said and Snake frowned to himself, he didn't really trust the Colonel much anymore…

"Yeah, go on Master…" Snake said and Master took a quick breath.

"Well… Basically, Dr. Naomi Hunter, Isn't Dr. Naomi Hunter at all." The man said and the Colonel came up quickly.

"What!?"

"I thought her story about her background sounded a little fishy, so I did some digging…" Master explained making Snake narrow his eyes and crouch down in case someone looked down into this hall.

"And…?" Campbell questioned of Master while Snake just listened.

"There is an actual Dr. Naomi Hunter, or I should say there was one… But she's not the woman we know. The real Naomi Hunter disappeared somewhere in the Middle East. Our Naomi must have somehow gotten her identification papers." Master explained.

"Then who is she really?" The Colonel questioned suspiciously.

"She must be some kind of… Spy." Master deduced.

"A Spy!?"

"Yes… Maybe she's been sent to sabotage the mission." Master offered while Snake listened in on the two now conversing with one another, him seemingly forgotten.

"Are you saying she's working with the Terrorists?" Campbell demanded and Master hummed in thought.

"… I don't want to believe it either. But she is working for FOXHOUND." Master stated and Snake narrowed his eyes, just because someone was working for FOXHOUND doesn't automatically mean their working with these people…

"So you think she had a part in the uprising?" Campbell questioned.

"Or she could be working with some different group altogether…" Master offered, making Snake wonder just who else she could be working for… Maybe that Gurlukovich person that Ocelot mentioned?

"Different Group…? It couldn't be…" The Colonel said to himself and Snake let out an annoyed sigh.

"Place her under arrest." Master said quickly much to the shock of Campbell.

"What?"

"She's betrayed us. She needs to be arrested and interrogated to find out who she's with." Master explained quickly.

"If she's one of their spies, then we're really in big trouble…" Campbell said, making Snake narrow his eyes wondering what the Colonel knew and wasn't telling him… again…

"What do you mean?" Snake questioned of the Colonel.

"Oh nothing…" The Colonel said quickly only for Master to try his luck.

"Have you let her in on some sort of vital secret or something?" Master questioned and silence was his answer. "Does this have anything to do with the mysterious deaths of the DARPA Chief and President Baker?" Master then questioned, suspicion clearly present in his tone.

"I… I have no idea." The Colonel said softly, however Snake narrowed his eyes once more, the Colonel sounded like he was hiding something…

"Anyway, we cannot allow her to participate any further in this mission." Master then said only for Campbell to make a scene.

"Wait, wait a minute. Without her, we can't complete this mission." The Colonel said quickly and Snake jumped back into the Conversation.

"I knew it! You're hiding something!" Snake accused and the Colonel sounded pleading on the other end of the Codec.

"Give me some time… I'll try to get it out of her…" The Colonel said quickly and Master answered for Snake.

"Hurry then! We've got to find out who she is and what she's doing here." Master said and they both heard the colonel sigh.

"I understand. Snake, give me some time." The man pleads and Snake growls.

"I don't have any time left for you." Snake growled out at his Superior officer before cutting the link to him…

--

(Communications Tower-B, Snowfield…)

Naruto walked out of the Metal-Gear-Hangar and into the Snowfield outside of it and instantly felt something rub against his leg and heard a soft whine. Looking down, he spotted a wolf pup with bright blue eyes looking up at him before then looking over to a prone figure on the ground. Following the gaze of the wolf dog, Naruto felt himself tense seeing the body of a blond woman with a handkerchief over her head and a familiar PSG-1 in her hands…

"Wolf… Sister…" Naruto whispered before walking over to the blond woman and kneeling over her, the wolf pup at his side. Reaching out, Naruto removed the Handkerchief from the woman's face, and then used it to wipe the blood from her mouth before folding it and placing it into her belt. Feeling something in the belt however, he pulled out a pair of Dog Tags and saw Wolf's name on them. Holding them as though they were fragile, the blond pulled out Mantis's Dog Tags and pulled both sets on around his neck… Brother and Sister now together… Reaching out, Naruto placed a hand on the woman's gun before closing his eyes and heard a voice whisper to him in his mind.

_**'I'm always watching you little my brother… Null…'**_ It was Wolf's voice and a trail of bloody tears flowed down from the blond haired youths eyes before he reached a second hand out to Wolf's gun and concentrated once more… _**'She is part of me… take her… and I shall be part of you…'**_ Wolf's voice came as a mere whisper and the blond took the gun from Wolf's hands, then quickly sealed it into a scroll and picked up wolf's body and looked at her for a moment.

Naruto suddenly looked up when he heard a howl, a flash appeared in the snow as he saw a Wolf standing there, before it walked off further into the snow… Looking down, Naruto saw the wolf pup from before looking up at him then scratching on his pant leg. "Go… you have a destiny to fulfill little one… and I can't help you reach it…" Naruto whispered before turning and carrying Wolf out into the Snowfield he came to the perfect spot, a large stone nearby he placed Wolf down and began to dig…

--

(Metal-Gear-Main Hangar…)

Looking up however, Snake finally saw the new "Metal Gear REX" and inwardly shivered. _'Okay, it's bigger, better, and badder than both the Metal Gears I fought in the past… still, no reason to be afraid of this thing, it's still not active and if I've got any say in the matter it won't ever become active…'_ Snake thought to himself then walked forward, looking around he saw some green water flowing around the Metal Gear, numerous catwalks and walkways around the gargantuan metal beast…

Grunting in annoyance, the man made his way to a series of stares, before he could start to climb them however, Otacon got in contact with him… "Snake, it's me…" He said and Snake rolled his eyes, he had his name on the damn frequency, who else would it be?

"What's wrong? Did you find a good place to hide?" Snake questioned with one hand to his ear, kneeling down to the ground to stay out of sight.

"Yeah, thanks to the stealth gear. It looks like they've finished getting Metal Gear ready." Otacon said and Snake blinked, before looking around, wondering how Otacon could know that.

"How do you know that?" He finally questioned, half expecting the man to be somewhere with him in the room.

"I overheard them talking. Where are you now?" He said and Snake grumbled about being too jumpy before answering.

"Right in front of Metal Gear… But it's strange…" Snake said then muttered.

"What is?" Otacon questioned having heard the man.

"There's nobody here, no guards, nobody patrolling… it's too quiet…" Snake said while trying to keep calm, something about this getting to him.

"Maybe because they're all ready. They said they even input the PAL codes." Otacon offered then said in a hushed tone, making Snake figure he was near someone.

"What should I do?" Snake questioned and Otacon was silent for a few moments.

"All we can do is use the Override system that president Baker told you about." Otacon mused and Snake gritted his teeth, pulling out the single key that he had managed to get from Meryl and frowning.

"But I've only got one of the three keys! And besides that, like Ocelot said, there's some trick to using the keys…" Snake growled out and Otacon sighed.

"Leave it to me…" Otacon said and Snake raised a brow.

"You've got some kind of plan?" He asked while putting the key back into one of his pouches.

"Well, I'm in the computer room right now. I'm trying to access Baker's private files…" Otacon said and Snake narrowed his eyes.

"Baker's files? Don't you need a password?" He questioned and Otacons reply made him smirk slightly.

"Of course. But there are ways…" The tone made Snake realize what the younger man meant almost immediately.

"Are you a Hacker?" Snake questioned and Otacon was silent for a few moments.

"Yup. That describes me pretty well…" Otacon admitted and Snake breathed out a sigh before then taking a serious expression.

"Does it look like you can get in?" Snake questioned and Otacon responded quickly.

"I don't know yet. I'll give it a try…" Otacon said and Snake frowned before looking around.

"I'm counting on you…" Snake tells the man in a light growl, turning his Codec off and walking up the stairs, soon spotting a man walking around the catwalks. _'Hm… at least there are patrols, they were just up here on the way to the control room… probably to make sure I don't use the override system…'_ Snake thought to himself and picked off the Genome Soldier with a quick shot to the head before then walking up the catwalks. He got another call From Otacon but it was more about the Metal Gears Weapons than anything else, annoying Snake till he realized how deadly REX was even compared to the previous Metal Gear models…

_'And the Colonel knew the whole time! What the hell is going on here?'_ Snake growled in his mind as he took out another guard, soon coming around a bend he saw the control room and quickly rushed towards it. Quietly walking up a set of stairs Snake looked inside the room and saw Ocelot talking with Liquid. "Okay, I've entered the PAL codes and disengaged the safety device." Ocelot said while looking down at one of the computers of the room and Liquid rubbed his chin.

"There's still no response from Washington. It looks like we'll have to show them that we mean business." Liquid said and Ocelot reached for one of three laptops with his stump of an arm, only to growl and use his left arm instead.

"Should I set it for Chernoton, Russia?" Ocelot questioned and Liquid frowned.

"No, there's been a change. The new target is… Lopnor, China." Liquid said and Ocelot quickly turned to the man with an utterly confused expression on his face.

"Why boss?" He questioned of the blond man who turned while crossing his arms and showed Snake his face.

"Liquid…" Snake growled out before turning back to listen some more.

"I'm sure neither you nor Mr. Gurlukovich would really like to see a nuclear bomb dropped on your motherland, right?" Liquid said simply and Ocelot looked nervous before then turning to face the blond mans back.

"But why? There's nothing there." Ocelot questioned then stated and Liquid turned back over to Ocelot.

"Wrong. It's a nuclear test site." Liquid said and Ocelot looked thoughtful.

"A nuclear test site?" He mumbled aloud and Liquid nodded his head slowly.

"If we nuke a major population center, the games over…" Liquid said then dropped his arms to his sides. "But a nuclear explosion at a test site can still be concealed from the public. Meanwhile Washington will be worried about the retaliatory strike from China…" Liquid explained and Ocelot nodded his head slowly.

"That'll probably mean top secret talks between both countries' leaders…" Ocelot deduced thoughtfully and Liquid nodded his head slowly.

"Of course. And in the process, the president will be forced to divulge the existence of a new and highly destabilizing nuclear weapon to the Chinese. What do you think that'll do to the U.S.'s reputation? Or the president's?" Liquid explained then questioned while Ocelot walked away, looking thoughtful before looking down to a computer.

"And with the CNTBT, that means that China and India…" Ocelot muttered lowly before then turning back to Liquid. "I see…" He said and walked closer to the blond man, earning a light chuckle from him.

"Yes. When the other countries hear about this new weapon, they'll all want to contact us." Liquid said then walked away from Ocelot slowly. "Washington won't be very happy when we start selling their own systems to the highest bidders." Liquid said then raised one of his hands and looked at it. "Yes… The president will break. He will give in to our demands." Liquid stated and Ocelot raised one of his own hands and held up two fingers.

"Big Boss' DNA and One-Billion dollars." Ocelot said confusing Snake.

"One Billion Dollars? All for money?" He wondered to himself then quickly looked back inside where Liquid was turning back to Ocelot.

"That money will be used to cure our Genome Soldiers as well. I'm also including the FoxDie vaccine in our list of demands." Liquid then said and Snake raised a brow, wondering what the hell this, "FoxDie" was.

"FoxDie… it killed Octopus and the ArmsTech president… so it's true that it affects older people first." Ocelot said while walking forward, his hand on his chin, trying to suppress a smirk at his next words. "Mantis might not have been affected because he wore a mask." Ocelot said though his thoughts were much different…

"Wolf wasn't infected either." Liquid said while rubbing his chin. "Perhaps due to those tranquilizers she always took." He said aloud and Ocelot inwardly laughed at the man, knowing exactly why FoxDie didn't infect those two… but he still had a role to play out in this little drama…

"Something to do with amphetamine and adrenaline levels in the blood?" Ocelot said then turned and began to pace the room. "They deployed a product still in developmental into live combat; no surprise it was unreliable." Ocelot said mostly to himself while Liquid nodded his head. "Speaking of unreliable, what about Null? Has he been infected?" Ocelot questioned and Snake listened, while he hadn't met this one yet he was curious about the kid.

"No… not as far as I can tell anyway, he is the only one of us who hasn't come in contact with HIM however so it's not really that much of a surprise. Also FOXHOUND members are the only one's who know about Fox, he should be safe for now…" Liquid said and Snake raised a brow, did he mean the Ninja?

"Yeah well, whatever's happening the Kid's gone AWOL on us, last I heard from him he was heading straight for Snake. I think he actually wants to engage Snake in combat, the headstrong little punk…" Ocelot then said and Snake saw Liquid frown to himself, rubbing his chin and walking over to the windows of the control room.

"Yes… Wolf and he were like brother and sister, same with Raven, Octopus was probably the only one of us he didn't truly know and we know he's got to be stinging from Mantis's death… I do say he's probably out for some kind of revenge." Liquid deduced and chuckled lightly. "And to think, I thought he lost his ability to feel emotion." Liquid said before laughing and Ocelot grumbled under his breath.

"Emotion isn't easy for him, boss, but when it comes to Pain, he understands it just like you or me…" Ocelot said and Liquid ceased his laughter, only to frown.

"True, but that also makes him deadly. As a soldier, emotions also lead to mistakes and weaknesses; of course Fox doesn't have this problem. He's completely empty, a Void if you will…" Liquid stated and Ocelot nearly chuckled, that was his "Son's" original code after all, The Void…

--

(Freezer…)

Naruto suddenly sneezed, wondering who was talking about him behind his back he looked around and suddenly heard a voice. _**'Null… we are all watching over you…'**_ Raven's voice echoed and the blond turned to see a massive Vulcan cannon with a Raven's feather laying on it. Walking over to it he saw Raven's Dog Tags lying on the floor when a Raven flew down and landed on his shoulder…

"Raven… Thank you…" Naruto whispered while reaching down and taking the tags, then pulled them on with Wolf and Mantis's tags he felt them all near him, though he couldn't hear Mantis like he could Wolf or Raven unfortunately… "Boss… please helps me control my rage…" Naruto whispered but his eyes widened as he felt a different soul suddenly surge into him, not the Boss, not the Sorrow…

_**'He who dies shall leave the Battlefield, while he who lives shall continue to be forever drawn to battle and war… pity the living for they are the one's who are truly damned, while the dead may at long last rest their weary souls… Remember the one's you have lost and honor them with your actions. Do not stray from your own path however, allow them the peace of knowing you are true to yourself…'**_ The voice was old, filled with tiredness that came only by living through years of War. The voice also sounded gruff and had a strange filtered tint to it, like it was coming from a great distance away somehow… The feeling of the Soul speaking soon vanished however and Naruto felt himself pant lightly, one name wondering through his mind…

_'Big Boss… but how…'_ Naruto wondered then suddenly reached into the pocket on his left sleeve. He'd never really checked the old pockets unless he needed them, and he'd only ever used the one on his right side for PAN Cards… Reaching in, he felt something in the sleeve pocket, which he then slowly pulled out and felt his eyes widen, as now within his hand was a simple black eye patch… one that had once belonged to Big Boss himself in Russia long ago…

"When?" Naruto wondered to himself before shaking his head, looking at the object Naruto then tied it to his left Bicep and felt a small tinge of Big Boss, like an echo of some kind flow through his body. Deciding to figure out where it came from later, the blond haired boy then walked out of the room to find Snake…

--

TBC…

--


	16. The Twin Snakes Pt9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 15: Gray and Null-Fox…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

Naruto calmly walked through the last door and into the Underground Maintenance Base and looked up at Metal-Gear-REX for what still felt like the first time… "No matter how many times I see it, it always looks bigger the next time…" Naruto muttered then pulled his P90 from his side and held it tightly with both hands, silently moving forward he then stopped at REX's feet.

_'Where would I be if I was sneaking into this place?'_ The blond wondered only to look up and frown. _'I'd already be up at the control room by now…'_ He thought to himself then breathed out and walked towards the stairs that went up to the second floor of the catwalks, only to stop when he heard a couple shots, then saw something fall into the nuclear water… Shaking his head the blond jumped into the water and picked up the card, instantly he noticed it was definitely not a Security Card…

"This is probably something that Snake needs." Naruto said to himself then quickly got out of the water and walked back up to the feet of Metal Gear, pointing his Sub-Machinegun towards the stairs where Snake was obviously going to have to come from. The teen wasn't disappointed and as soon as he saw him he fired his P90 at the man, however Snake was quick and flipped to the side of the stairs keeping down as Naruto held the trigger down.

"Who the hell?" Snake wondered to himself then heard the person firing on him had stop, turning around Snake finally saw this Null-Fox that he'd been hearing about since his original sighting of the masked teen. _'He's still just a kid…'_ Snake thought to himself before then cursing and pulling his head back behind the stairs when the "Kid" started to fire on him again with what looked like a slightly modified and customized P90 Sub-machinegun. "A kid with firepower…" He muttered to himself.

"So this is the famous, or rather infamous Solid-Snake that I've heard so much about." Naruto's dead sounding voice came and Snake shivered, he'd only heard one other person with such a dead tone of voice and he didn't like when he'd had to fight that guy. Naruto however was unfazed upon seeing Snake, though Naruto DID notice that Snake was now wearing green Body Armor, which was eerily similar to a Chunin vest over his normal Grey Sneaking suit. "I must say I'm truly not impressed with your performance thus far Solid-Snake, I honestly expected someone with your reputation to have gotten here sooner." Naruto said then said while quickly reloading his P90, then reached up and threw his FOXHOUND issue coat off to reveal his Spirit Camo in full.

"Yeah, well I honestly don't believe I live up to my legend either, kid." Snake said while pulling his SOCOM out and aiming the weapon straight at the blond haired boy with a frown.

"True, but I'm afraid I never really listen to the legends, only facts." Naruto said while holding his P90 with one arm towards where Snake was hiding. "Now come out Solid-Snake, I've been waiting to face you ever since you arrived." Naruto said opening his eyes to reveal black and gold orbs hovering in place of his normal ones. However Snake was unaware of this, and quickly turned around the corner, aiming his SOCOM only to look around with some amount of surprise seeing no one was around.

_'Something tells me, this is seriously bad…'_ Snake thought to himself as he then saw a shimmer of light head straight for him and flipped back out of the way of a hail of gunfire, only for Naruto to reappear. The two simply stared at one another, the masked teen's eyes narrowing on the man as they both pointed their weapons at one another…

"Impressive Snake, but lets see how you deal with the last of the FOXHOUND AND the COBRA units." Naruto stated while pulling his right arm out of his shirt, letting his right sleeve hang behind him while also revealing the Raven Tattoo on his right bicep.

"Raven?" Snake whispered as Naruto then clenched his right fist, glaring at Snake heatedly. The young blond then reached into one of his Pouches and quickly pulled on his ESD Gloves, leaving them tight over his hands, which he then clenched.

"That's right Snake, I was trained by all of the FOXHOUND members you've killed on this day…" Naruto said darkly flexing his hand, electricity arching across his Right fingers and hand via the ESD Gloves. "And on this day Solid-Snake, I will test you, I will see if you are truly the Solid-Snake who murdered Big Boss. Or if you're someone else." Naruto stated darkly while throwing his right arm to the side, Snake finally seeing the black and gold color of his eyes could only stare at them in shock.

"Just what the hell are you?" Snake demanded and Naruto sighed, before he then shrugged his shoulders.

"No one knows. I'm physically and mentally stronger than any known child of my age. As such they have always called me a "Child Soldier". Unfortunately, this is not the case Snake." Naruto said then reached up and pulled his balaclava off, fully revealing his spiky blond hair and his demonic looking eyes…

"You… It can't be… You look like Gray-Fox!" Snake exclaimed with obvious surprise, although noted that this boy was younger and had a darker blond hair and darker eyes than Gray-Fox had, also those scars on his face were different, but otherwise the two looked nigh identical. Naruto merely raised a brow at Snake's exclamation before reaching up and brushing the hair from his eye's, only for it to fall back down in yellow spikes as he put his Balaclava into one of the pouches on his belt.

"Really now? That explains the Ninja's strange behavior when he saw my face…" Naruto said mostly to himself, yes, that really did explain why he helped him and said he reminded him of himself. "However, that doesn't really matter. My parentage isn't from your Gray-Fox if that is what you're thinking, no, I come from a land where children are trained to be assassins and killers from childhood. We are, Ninja, all of us are mostly Ninja." Naruto said while keeping his P90 trained on Snake.

"So then, you've always been some kind of tool for someone or another. Is that it? Is that why you're here?" Snake said then questioned of the blond haired teen, to which the boy promptly scoffed.

"Perhaps back in my home I was nothing more than some form of a Tool or even a scapegoat… But here, with FOXHOUND I actually had a family, I had people who respected and admired me for my skills. At home I was nothing but a Demon, a Monster, a Beast!" Naruto stated still in a monotone yet it was firm, deadly, as he then threw his fist to the side, narrowing his eyes on Snake. "But now… now I'm something else, I'm still a Beast… but now I also have a name to call my own." With that Naruto released his P90 and felt his body lunge forward on it's own. His arms reached out grabbing Snake by the arm and tossing him to the side. Snake quickly rolled into a crouch aiming, only to gasp seeing the blond had taken his gun.

Naruto's hands moved quickly as he unscrewed the Suppressor on the gun, then threw it to his side, unlocked the clip in the weapon and tossed it to the ground, then ejected the last bullet in the chamber before tossing the gun to Snake's feet. "I am Null-Fox!" Naruto then stated darkly before he lunged forward with an electrified fist, which connected with Snake's jaw, sending him flying back. Snake grunted in pain, then rolled back to his feet and lunged at Naruto, ducking into a roll and knocking the young blond off his feet and to the ground face first.

"Good Snake, Good. Now we can fight as warriors!" Naruto said as he then spun onto his feet and took a quick stance, as his body seemed to move on his own. The teen then noticed the smell of flowers in the air and realized which spirit it was instantly that was helping him. Snake frowned at this and ducked to the side, quickly picking up his SOCOM's main body and aiming it at Naruto, only to groan remembering it was still empty. Naruto felt his lips quirk up at this, before he lunged forward and rammed his shoulder into the man, then swept his feet out from under him and tossed him to the ground, hard.

"It's been too long for you hasn't it, Snake, you've forgotten how to use CQC after all this time, haven't you…" Naruto taunted while rolling to the side and rushing back from Snake, while the older man growled angrily.

"I haven't forgotten anything kid, I just chose not to use CQC anymore…" Snake stated then flipped to the side grabbing the Clip for his SOCOM and sliding it back into place, pulling on the Slide of the gun to get it ready.

"You choose not to use CQC? Tch, you've given up a fighting style simply because it was partly created by Big Boss?" Naruto questioned before shaking his head, making Snake growl in his throat. "You've got to let go of the past Snake, hating Big Boss for his choices won't do anything, If you don't learn from the mistakes of the past Snake, you'll just be doomed to repeat them…" Naruto said sagely and Snake merely scowled toward the blond, then quickly rolled to the side as the teen fired his P90 him.

"Why do you say that? You're the one trying to take revenge for your dead "family"!" Snake shouted at Naruto while gripping his weapons suppressor from the ground and screwing it on. The man then quickly rolled behind the stairs leading up to Metal-Gear-REX with his back to them.

"Revenge?" Naruto questioned, though the Boss had him speak this time, her words mingling into his own, then shook his head as Snake hid himself. "This is nothing so petty as Revenge… Death is inevitable, no matter what we do Snake, we cannot bring the dead back, nor can we see them again in life… your death… in Revenge… it would be meaningless." Naruto and the Boss said simply while keeping the P90 aimed towards Snake, before the Boss made him jump up, onto the wall then kick off the wall into a flip, landing on one of the upper catwalks, now aiming down at Snake from above.

"Then why are you fighting me? What possible purpose would fighting me have if not for revenge for them?" Snake demanded and Naruto looked at his right hand, and then clenched it into a fist as a vision of a flower petal landing in it came to him, several pairs of dog tags falling down and hanging by their chains from his fist. Raven, Mantis, Wolf's names were all etched into one of each of them as he held them out for a short moment to examine them…

"Why fight you, if not to avenge my friends, my precious 'Family', then why would anyone want to fight against you? Is that it?" Naruto questioned then pulled the Dog Tags back on around his neck, before looking down at Snake with narrowed eyes. "My reason for fighting you is neither petty nor grand in the scheme of things Snake. I simply wish to fight you, I simply wish to see if you truly are the man who killed The Legendary Soldier, Big Boss or not. That is my only reason for fighting you Solid-Snake, nothing more, nothing less…" Naruto and The Boss stated then looked at Snake with a cold glare from obsidian and gold colored eyes.

"However, if it's YOU who needs a reason to fight me, I believe you needed this card for something…" The two stated holding up the PAL card and Snake slowly turned his head only to grit his teeth and growl angrily. "I thought so…" Naruto then said while pocketing the PAL Card and cracking his neck. "Now then Solid-Snake. We end this meaningless chatter, and finally the battle between us can truly begin!" Naruto said darkly. The two stared one another down as a tense silence formed between them; Naruto remained on the catwalks guardrails, while Snake sat behind the stairs bellow, before the older man finally broke the silence.

"You're acting just a bit too headstrong for your own good, kid!" Snake shouted while firing his SOCOM towards the blond, only for him to weave and dodge around the bullets easily. Narrowing his eyes the blond then crouched forward, one hand grasping the guardrail he was on as he fired his P90 down towards Snake. The man grunted as he flipped to the side, dodging the bullets while staying on his feet and firing his weapon towards the youth once more.

Naruto with the Boss's aide dodged a few of the rounds, only to grunt as one got him in the arm. Nearly falling off the Guardrails, Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously down at Snake. "It's not over yet!" Naruto exclaimed while quickly firing his P90 towards Snake once more. The man cursed as the bullets came, then quickly ducked forward as the bullets hit behind him. Naruto quickly changed his aim and fired along the ground towards Snake, only for the man to flip into a side roll and land out of harms way while Naruto ejected the spent cartridge from his P90 and quickly replaced it.

Using this momentary pause however, Snake rushed over to the stairs and began to head up them, ducking down when Naruto began to shoot at him once more and used the barrier of the Guardrail to evade the Bullets. Once Naruto allowed a reprieve from his fire Snake hurried up the stairs once more, dodging the bullets even as Naruto began to fire once more. Grunting to himself as a few of the Bullets skinned his arm the man rolled out of the stairs to fire several more rounds towards the young blond. Naruto felt as the Boss moved his body, he flipped sideways on the guardrails, dodging the rounds while keeping his own weapon trained on Snake and landed on the Guardrails in a crouch with one hand holding them once more.

'_Where do these guy's learn this Ninja shit at?!_' Snake wondered to himself before firing at the blond once more, grunting in annoyance as he easily moved his body in twisting angles to avoid the fire. The blond then flipped on the Guardrails of the catwalks once more, soon landing on the back of Metal-Gear-REX in a crouch the blond released his P90 while pulling it's strap over one of his shoulders, securing it tightly to his torso before he pulled out his SAA.

"Aw shit!" Snake exclaimed when Naruto fired the antique weapon with deadly accuracy, using the room around him to ricochet the bullets towards Snake as Ocelot had done before him. However, it was when Naruto held his right arm up and a Raven flew off of the Tattoo there and into the air, soon landing on Snake that the man realized how utterly screwed he truly was. Naruto then fired his last three rounds, bouncing them from all over the room, all of them hitting Snake in the chest and knocking him back as the Raven flew from him and back onto Naruto's arm.

_'Thank god for Body Armor.'_ Snake couldn't help but think to himself as he got back to his feet and watched as Naruto spun the SAA in his hand once then brought it up. Unloading it quickly Naruto soon reloaded it just as quickly then spun the chamber along his arm. "Unlike Ocelot I don't get a thrill out of reloading this thing during combat, the Single-Action-Army is simply a good old fashioned weapon with some serious stopping power. It lacks accuracy, but that's only because a person actually had to have skill with them in the old days…" Naruto said then fired another round towards Snake, the man quickly ducked out of the way and fired his SOCOM towards Naruto once more.

The blond haired teen merely flipped to his side, while the Boss's presence continued to aide him in this battle against Snake. Snake took this time to get closer, however, constantly firing his SOCOM towards Naruto, the blond evading the bullets while Snake was getting ever closer to him. Once Snake was dangerously close however, the blond haired boy narrowed his eyes and slid back from the man. Naruto then flipped backwards into a crouch on top of Metal-Gear and spun his SAA in hand before holstering it at his lower back.

"Alright then Snake, now I'm feeling Motivated!" Naruto then said and flexed his hands, electricity arching along his hands and fingers. Snake didn't see this however and his only warning was when Naruto jumped off Metal-Gear and down towards him where he fired at the kid, only for him to use the armored guard on his left arm to block the bullet and then punch down towards the man with his right arm.

Snake quickly jumped back to avoid this however and watched as Naruto's fist left a visible dent in the solid steel ground beneath them. _'Holy shit! This kid maybe young, but he's strong as a god damned bull!'_ Snake thought to himself while adding ridiculously strong to the ever-growing list of reasons to avoid a full-grown Null-Fox in the future. However just as he thought this Naruto pulled his fist free of the steel around it and lunged at Snake once more. The blond dodged a single shot from Snake as another hit him in the left shoulder, the blond ignored this and slammed his electrified fist into Snake's gut, lifting the man off of his feet!

Snake screamed as the familiar feeling of electricity went surging through his body, only to scream once more as Naruto slammed his fist into his gut once more. Naruto then let Snake fall to the ground, groaning in pain as his muscles began to spasm, narrowing his eyes, Naruto then kicked Snake, sending the man sprawling back. Gritting his teeth, Snake climbed back to his feet, the Body-Armor he was wearing having barely managed to take that electrified fist to his gut. However, the Blond suddenly appeared before snake, golden eyes narrowed as he jumped into a flying roundhouse, knocking Snake to the side with a grunt. Lashing out with another roundhouse kick Naruto frowned when Snake managed to dodge the attack and he dented the Guardrail instead.

Quickly lashing out with a quick back kick to the man, Naruto knocked Snake into the opposite guardrail before throwing another Punch at Snake. The Man quickly dodged however, grabbing the blond's arm he pulled him close and fired his SOCOM at him quickly. However, Naruto leaned his head down to avoid this, then quickly punched Snake in the gut and knocked his weapon from his hand, sending it skidding along the ground. The blond then quickly lashed out; smashing his fist into Snake's gut and dislodging the man from him he took a single step back. The blond quickly lashed out once more, smashing Snake in the face with a right hook. The older man grunted as he stumbled back and the blond quickly flexed his hands and lashed out with a pair of electrified fists once more.

However the older man quickly dodged this attack, using an arm he then prevented the blond from lashing out again before then slamming his head into the young blonds. For a brief moment, Naruto noted that Snake had a very hard head while Snake groaned inwardly as the Blond did as well. But Snake then quickly lashed out with a roundhouse kick, knocking the young man to the side as Snake rolled back along the catwalk and grabbed his SOCOM from the floor. Snake frowned to himself as he tried to regain proper control of his breathing. Looking towards the young Soldier as the blond got to his knees he quickly fired three rounds at Naruto.

Seeing this, the blond gritted his teeth and quickly rolled to the side to avoid being hit directly even as a bullet skinned his neck. Snake watched as Naruto slowly got back to his feet, groaning as the blond then took another CQC stance and he tried to think of a way to finish this fight. Looking at the SOCOM in his hand he deemed it useless and quickly placed it into his holster before looking at the blond as he lightly panted. Lunging forward Snake lashed out at Naruto with his fists rather than his gun, only for the blond haired young man to block the attack with ease then move forward and toss Snake over his shoulder. Snake grunted as he rolled into a crouch and felt his eye twitch recognizing the way this blond haired kid was fighting.

'_It can't be! This is Big Boss's CQC style, but how?'_ The man wondered before punching the ground and rushing at the blond once more with a quick swing of his arm. However, Naruto quickly grabbed his arm, then pulled out a Combat Knife from the back of his belt a swung it, Snake cursing loudly and rolling back away from the boy.

'_Kid just can't make this easy for me can he?_' The man grumbled to himself before lunging forward with a roundhouse kick, only for Naruto to roll to the side and swipe his knife at the older man. Snake quickly rolled out of the way of the attack then quickly lunged forward once more, punching towards the blond, he gritted his teeth as his attack was blocked using the arm guard on his left arm. _'The hell is this? How can this kid be fighting just like Big Boss now!?'_ The man wondered to himself angrily as he lunged forward with a quick jab, which Naruto easily blocked.

Snake then quickly lashed out with a kick aimed at the young blond and Naruto quickly grabbed that leg before it could connect, however, this was exactly what Snake wanted. _'Gotcha!'_ Snake thought as he then slammed the back of his elbow into the blond haired boy's face, causing him to stumble back. Snake then quickly punched the blond in the gut, before kicking him in the face. Snake then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed the boy's head into the guardrail. The blond young man twitched as soon as his head hit, before lashing out with a quick roundhouse kick, knocking Snake back as Naruto tried to regain his bearings.

"Most Impressive… You are truly a powerful warrior, Solid-Snake…" Naruto gritted out as the Boss and he separated from one another for a time then shakily reached into one of his pouches and tossed the PAL Key to Snake's feet. "A deal, is a deal… You have earned that… s-S-snake…" The blond managed to pant out as he stumbled backwards, trying to stay conscious as his eyes slowly began to seal shut.

"A man of your word, you'll be a good man when you finally grow up." Snake said with panting breaths and Naruto shook his head, backing up to the guardrails, making Snake's eye's widen. "Kid! STOP!" Snake exclaimed and Naruto looked at him, his eye's retuning to their original blue for a mere moment, completing the illusion as Snake almost thought he was looking at Gray-Fox once more.

"No… I can't maintain, my balance, like…" Naruto said, his voice sounding Raspy as he then tripped on the guardrail, falling over it backwards as Snake rushed to grab him.

"FOX!!" Snake screamed only to stop on the guardrail, looking over it, he saw only darkness. "No!" He gritted out slamming his clenched fist into the guardrail and breathing harshly. Gritting his teeth while backing away from the guardrail, eyes shadowed by his headband the man couldn't help but wonder why this happened again. Another Fox seemingly dieing at his hands… However, there was no time to grieve as he then heard a beeping in his ear and quickly knelt down to receive the call.

"Snake, we don't have time to grieve, you've got to stop Metal-Gear's Launch." Campbell's voice came and Snake snarled, quickly turning off his Codec he looked at the PAL Card in his hand before slowly putting it into his belt.

"Right, I've still got a job to do…" Snake mutters then turns on his heel and heads towards the control room.

--

(??)

A shower of Sparks explodes in an empty room only to reveal the form of the Cyborg Ninja, his HF-Blade sheathed on his back and the form of Null-Fox is tucked under his right arm. Looking around, Fox then looked down at the blond under his arm once before walking over to the farthest corner of the room. Placing the boy onto the ground Gray-Fox leaned down and placed the side of his helmet over the young blonds chest. _"Good, still alive then, eh Null."_ The man said mostly to himself then dragged the blond to the side, laying him against the side of a steel crate in what looked like the upper portion of the Metal-Gear Hangar…

Looking back down at the blond, the ninja suddenly saw something through his visor, two lives, he saw this boy in one of them, in a dream… and he saw a different boy with a mask covering the lower portion of his face that looked eerily similar to the blond… _"I don't know what it was, or how I know you… I've always been alone… Yet somehow, you look familiar… Your name comes to me as well, like… A ghost, a memory of a life I once lived…"_ Fox said then stood up and pulled a case from the crate, before he slowly backed away from the unconscious blond.

"_I would have liked to stay with you young one, I remember your name, yet not why… Perhaps at some point we knew one another… Or, maybe we met in another world… I'll probably never know the truth…"_ Fox said as he then opened the case, pulling out of it a large black gun with a hole at the end. Looking at the device, Gray-Fox pulled it on almost like a sleeve of some kind, then pressed down on some buttons, and grunted in pain as the weapon fully attached to his right arm, covering the elbow down.

"_It was, Strange, when I saw your face I thought I saw my past… but also… like I had done something, like you and I were possibly connected to each other somehow, in some way…"_ Fox said as he got up, his helmet splitting open to reveal a face almost identical to Naruto's, save it was bare of any baby fat and his eyes seemed more feral, with his right eye milky white with blindness and pale alabaster skin, his eyebrows covered by his helmets hanging visor…

"If only I could remember everything… So many blanks in my memory even now… So many thoughts I don't understand… Perhaps, no, it matters not anymore; I am no longer the man I once was… I am a Ghost from another world, just like you, and that is probably all that truly matters anymore… Null-Fox." With that Fox turned away from Naruto and jumped upward, disappearing in a shower of sparks, he never saw the tears of blood that streamed down the younger blonds left cheek as he left…

--

(??)

"Alright Snake, I've opened the doors for you." Otacon said and let out a sigh of relief seeing Snake make it out of the poisoned control room and then make his way to Metal Gear. Otacon let out a sigh before leaning back in his chair, while he stayed invisible to the eyes of any soldiers that might be around him…

_"__Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii,Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ The man heard chant around him and paled when the edge of a blade was leveled at his throat…

"W-what do you want?" Otacon asked as calmly as he could in his situation and then saw the Ninja appear before him, knealing on top of the table the computer he was using rested on.

_"This weapon on my arm, I need you to calibrate it for me. Also make sure I attached it properly, I can't have it malfunction on me if I'm in a fight."_ Fox stated, holding his right arm up so Otacon could see it.

"Is… Is that all?" Otacon questioned and Fox shook his head no.

_"Also, there is a blond boy in the upper Metal Gear hangar by the name of Null-Fox… I saved him when Snake thought he died, I want you to look out for him."_ Fox said simply and Otacon blinked rapidly.

"W-why? Why do you want me to look out for him?" Otacon questioned and Fox was silent for a few moments, sheathing his sword he then lowered his right arm.

_"I… I don't know, but every time I look at him… I see someone else, someone I once was… I don't know why, I have no sons… No heirs… All that I am is what you see before you… A broken husk of a soldier, twisted by science…"_ Fox said then lifted his head and chuckled. _"Yet, when I look at that boy, I see a different life, one where I fought next to Big Boss, feared as a soldier, and despised as a warrior…"_ Fox said as he then looked at Otacon with that demonic orange light seemed to seep into the doctor's soul… _"Will you please look out for him… for me? Not for the Ninja… The Cyborg… Nor for Gray-Fox… The Soldier… But for Frank Jaeger… A man…"_ Fox questioned and Otacon was silent for a few moments before pushing his glasses up from his nose.

"First lets get that weapon of yours ready, then I'll see if I can't help the little Fox." Otacon said as he hooked several wires into the gun on Gray-Fox's right arm, only for the tired soldiers left arm to rest on his shoulder.

_"Thank you…"_ Fox told Otacon who waved it off and began to rapidly type on the computer, bringing up a diagnostic for the gun on Fox's arm.

"Any friend of Snake's is a friend of mine." Otacon stated and Fox seemed to consider this for a few moments…

_"Snake… My friend…"_ He whispered then placed a hand on his helmet, trying to make sense out of the memories floating about in his mind, constantly causing him pain and misery as they showed him a life he didn't have, could no longer have thanks to that woman. His fists clenched at thoughts of the woman, Dr. Clark.

--

(Later…)

Otacon walked with the Ninja having finished calibrating the strange laser cannon now fixed to the old Soldiers arm. As they walked down into the halls, the Ninja helped him move even with his bad leg while also taking out the guards along the way with his sword. "You must really care for this kid to go through all this trouble." Otacon said as they walked, well, he limped and the ninja walked, and then nodded his head slowly.

_"What's strange is I don't understand why… I can't remember him, and yet I do, It's a kind of like… nostalgia…"_ The Ninja said in a soft tone and Otacon nodded his head slowly, still not really getting it, and then looked up when he saw the door to the hangar, only to hear the sounds of battle. _"Stay here, it appears Snake may need my help, but when Snake and I take Metal Gear out, please look for the boy inside."_ The ninja pleaded and Otacon nodded to the man as he then rushed out of the door, flipping in he saw Snake kneeling on the ground with a singer, the "Raydome" on REX's left arm smoking slightly.

"Nice try Snake!" Came liquids voice from REX as it gave a metallic roar before raising one of its legs over Snake and extended two long nails on its "Foot". Fox didn't need any more of a reason to jump in as he lunged forward. "Die!!" The man called out from behind the Metal Gear's cockpit, however just as the foot was going to come crashing down on Snake, Fox intercepted, holding the foot over his head and keeping it from crushing either of them, his helmet splitting open to reveal his face.

"Hurry! Get away!" Fox said quickly as Snake rolled out from under REX's foot.

"Gray-Fox!" Snake said with a shocked tone and Fox chuckled in his throat.

"A name from long ago. It sounds better than deep throat." Fox said mostly to himself as he continued holding REX's foot over his head, trying to keep his footing so it wouldn't slip.

"So it is you." Snake said softly while Fox smirked upon looking at him.

"You look terrible, Snake. You haven't aged well." Fox said with a hint of humor in his voice and Snake twitched slightly at the crack.

"I'll send you back to Hell!" Liquid shouted through Metal Gear and lifted REX's foot up, then slammed it down as Fox flipped back and into the air. Fox then quickly pulled his sword from it's sheath and held it in his left arm, using it to block and deflect gunfire from Metal Gear as it fired at him. Landing on the ground the man quickly tossed his Sheath away and jumped to the side to avoid more fire and threw his sword into the air and towards REX's Raydome, imbedding the blade into it and causing several small explosions. However, the Raydome was still intact so it fired once more at Fox, who rushed to the side, weaving and dodging a hail of gunfire from REX's Vulcan cannons.

Soon the man rolled along the side of the ground, then flipped up sideways, quickly he aimed his gun arm at the REX's Raydome and let lose two blasts. Both of the laser blasts hit REX's Raydome on the mark, primarily on his sword, while Fox ended his flip in a kneeling position while REX began to fire around blindly.

"Fox, why!? What do you want from me!?" Snake questioned of the man as he got up and made his way over to him.

"I'm a prisoner of Death. Only you can free me…" The man said with a wave of his left arm and Snake shook his head.

"Fox, stay out of this… What about Naomi? She's hell bent on taking revenge for you." Snake told Fox and the man looked to the ground for but a second before then returning his gaze to the man before him.

"Naomi…" He practically whispered out, memories flying through his mind, and Snake nodded his head to the other man.

"You're the only one who can stop her." He said and once more Fox's eye strayed to the ground before him and he shook his head.

"No… I can't." He said sadly, sorrow and pain clearly in his voice.

"Why?" Snake asked while throwing an arm to the side and stepping towards Fox.

"Because I'm the one who killed her parents." Fox admitted as his eyes strayed to the side before closing, Metal Gear REX still thrashing about looking for them. "I was young then… and couldn't bring myself to kill her too." Fox said then gave a short sigh before continuing a hand on his head as he remembered. "I felt so bad that I decided to take her with me. I raised her like she was my own blood, to sooth my guilty conscience." Fox admitted while looking to the side once more. "Even now… She thinks of me as if I was her brother…" Fox said sadly, his eye straying to the side his teeth gritted in pain as the memories flashed across his eyes.

"Fox…" Snake whispered somberly and Fox continued his story.

"Outwardly, we may have seemed like contented brother and sister. But every time I looked into her eyes, I trembled with fear…" Fox said while placing his hand on his face, leaving only his blind eye in view, then he was silent for a few brief seconds, before Fox looked Snake dead in the eye. "Tell her for me." Fox said then raised his gun arm over his chest. "Tell her that I was the one who did it." Fox pleaded and REX's Raydome swiveled over to them and finally spotted them once more.

"There you are!" Liquid exclaimed through REX and fires his Vulcan Cannons at them, blowing up several drums of fuel but missing his intended target due to the faulty and damaged Raydome. Both men turn to the REX quickly and shield themselves as the explosions raise, Fox narrowing his eye turns back to Snake quickly.

"We're just about out of time. Here's a final present from Deepthroat." Fox says as Snake notices a box of Stinger missiles behind the armored man. "I'll stop it from moving!" Fox then said as he moved his gun arm up and his helmet clasped shut and he jumped backwards and into REX's view.

"Fox!" Snake shouted while rushing in a vain attempt to stop him as the man landed on the ground in front of REX, then began to flip backwards when it began shooting it's Vulcan Cannons at him. Soon Fox came to a wall where he flipped off of that and into a kneeling position for a mere second before taking off at high speeds to the side, dodging gunfire from REX. As he ran Fox then began to flip once more, continuing to dodge the hail of gunfire from REX the whole time, soon flipping up and down where he flipped around several more bullets.

Upon landing, Fox began to weave his way around the incoming bullets, an afterimage following his form as he did so until he then jumped onto the wall behind him and spun in the air to dodge one bullet, while another ran along his back. Quickly landing the man lunged forward towards REX, bullets coming at him much faster as they hit his body, mostly his helmet which was slowly blown to pieces, leaving Fox's face visible for anyone to see. Sliding down along the ground Fox charged up his gun arm and soon began to fire it at the underside of REX's head.

The blows knocked the massive Metal Gear off balance, sending it back only for it to snap forward and try and crush Fox with it's foot. However, Fox managed to flip out of the way at the very last second avoiding being crushed by the massive metal monster. However, at that moment Liquid charged his own laser at the underside of REX, then fired it at an upward angle. With a shout of pain, Fox's left arm was sliced from the rest of his body, blood spraying everywhere as it did and the man fell to one knee, his gun arm moved over to hover over his open bleeding wound, his left and only good eye bloody while the top of his helmet was black and full of cracks…

REX stomped towards Fox at this, yet with a roar of fury the man tried to aim his gun arm at the beast, only for it's head to slam into his body, pinning him to the wall sending blood spraying everywhere from his wounds. "In the middle east, we don't hunt Foxes, we hunt Jackals. Instead of Foxhounds, we use Royal Harriers!" Liquid taunts through REX while Fox is pinned to the wall, breathing heavily with sparks arching over and across his body.

"Shit! Fox!" Snake says from his point having just finished reloading his Stinger Missile Launcher.

"How strong is that Exoskeleton of yours?" Liquid questions with amusement, only for Fox to lift his head and look to the side, seeing Snake, but then also noticing Naruto leaned back against a wall… "Snake, are you just going to sit by and watch him die?" Liquid questions of his twin, while Fox realizes that Naruto wasn't against a wall earlier, he sees a shimmer, and knows instantly that it's Otacon. Realizing that Liquid might Kill Naruto, Otacon, and Snake if this continues, Fox summons the last of his strength and raises his charging gun arm one last time, then begins to fire a volley of shots at the Raydome…

"A cornered Fox… is more dangerous than a Jackal!" Fox exclaimed vehemently while firing his weapon into the Raydome, dislodging his sword and sending it flying into the air where it lands before Snake. Attempting to fire his weapon a few more time, Fox is then released and falls down onto a doorway, his right arm and head hanging down, as he begins gasping and panting for breath…

"He destroyed the Raydome…" Snake says with surprise even as Fox lay there, panting and out of breath while REX backs away from the downed soldier. With a metallic roar REX "Mouth" then opens as Liquid is revealed, his face twisted into a snarl towards the downed Soldier before him.

"Impressive, you are indeed worthy of the Codename "Fox". But now you're finished!" Liquid growls towards the man, Fox barely managing to lift his head and glare at Liquid with his bloody left eye.

"Now… fire the Stinger!" Fox calls to Snake with his voice even more raspy and out of breath than ever before, blood pooling in his mouth as well. Snake looks between Liquid and Fox with, yet slowly he raises the Stinger Missile Launcher up and aims it towards REX…

"Can you really do it? You'll kill him too!" Liquid exclaims, making Snake gnash his teeth together. He knows Liquid is right, but he has to stop Metal-Gear… but can he kill Fox again!? However the old soldiers voice cuts through Snake's inner turmoil…

"Now in front of you. I can finally die." Fox rasps out with obvious pain in his voice while the man himself moves himself to look down at Snake more clearly. "After Zanzibar Land, I was taken from the battle… I felt neither truly alive… nor truly dead… an undying Shadow in a world of light. But soon… Soon… it will finally… end." Fox said painfully yet with hope in his voice at the end, while Snake just couldn't bring himself to fire the Stinger, to destroy both Metal-Gear and end Liquid's life… as well as end the life of his friend Gray-Fox once more…

--

TBC…

--

AN: And so we have the much awaited Snake VS. Null Fox chapter! Hope you liked it, and if you think how Snake beats Naruto is a little weak, YOU try having Solid-Snake ram your head into a thick iron pole and see just how long you manage to stay up!


	17. The Twin Snakes Pt10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 16: A Warriors Legacy…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

**_Inner Spirit Speech…_**

--

(Metal Gear Hangar…)

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open once more, as he heard someone talking, but their voice was like a raspy whisper, and it sounded like they were on their last legs. Upon groaning and placing a hand to his head, Naruto felt someone stir nearby. "Your Okay!" He said and Naruto looked around only to see no one. "Oh sorry." Came the voice and with a shower of Sparks, REX's creator appeared before the young blond. "I'm used to hiding from soldiers by now…" The man admitted while rubbing the back of his neck and Naruto groaned lightly.

"Your… you're the Metal-Gear designer." Naruto said with a light groan as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Hm? Oh yeah, but please, just call me Otocon." Otocon said and Naruto raised a brow for a second before nodding his head slowly, then looked to the side.

He saw The Ninja being moved from an upper doorway to the ground by REX, then saw REX's foot lift up. "Die!" Liquid shouted and Naruto noticed REX's cockpit was opened to reveal the blond haired man who then slammed REX's foot down into the Ninja's back, sparks arching over both the foot and the Ninja.

"Fox!" He sees Snake exclaim while trying to rush to his friend's aide, only for a hail of bullets from REX's Vulcan's to block his path. Slowly however, Fox lifts his head up, and both Naruto and Snake listen intent to the mans final words…

"Snake, we're not tools of the government or anyone else! Fighting was the only thing… the only thing I was good at… but at least I was always fought for what I believed in…" Fox rasped out with shaky breaths then began to take several deep steady breaths. "Snake…" Fox then rasps out and looks to the man he had once called his friend, Naruto's eye's widening… "Farewell…" And with that simple goodbye REX's foot comes down to crush the man…

"FOOOOX!!!" Snake shouted loudly as he could only look on with shocked horror seeing his former friend crushed under the massive heel of the metal monster known as Metal-Gear. As if to add insult to injury, REX then begins to scrape its foot along the ground.

"Foolish Man." Liquid says as Metal-Gear's two nails come down from its foot and dig into the ground. "When Death is entreated…" Liquid says and drags REX's foot along the ground, ripping the metal and stone of the floor open. "… The Battle is decided!" Liquid says coldly and Metal Gear REX gives a metallic roar into the air, before the behemoth turns towards Snake. "You see? You can't protect anyone! Not even yourself!" Liquid exclaims while Snake merely looks down to Fox's sword, then walks forward and picks up the blade.

Holding it across his face, Snake examines the blade for a few long moments, as if seeing memories of Fox within the blades edge, before then swinging it over and placing it point down into the ground at his side. Releasing the sword from his hand Snake then lunges forward, rushing hurriedly towards REX with a snarl on his lips as he raises his Stinger Missile Launcher, only for REX's foot to come forward and knock him back just as it had earlier.

Meanwhile, Naruto's own gaze was suddenly transfixed onto Fox's sword; Otacon notices this and places a hand on the teens shoulder. "He… he seemed to like you…" Otacon said and Naruto looked to the man with one eye. "He… He wanted you to survive, he seemed to even know you, even he didn't know how but…" Otacon said and Naruto closed his eye's, before placing a hand onto his head.

Meanwhile, Snake was firing his Stinger Missiles, however he had missed his mark and hit REX's Vulcan Cannons, grunting the brown haired man dodged a spray of fire from the Vulcan cannons of the massive beast then fired once more, hitting the Laser instead this time and making the brown haired man grit his teeth in frustration.

Slowly opening his eye's Naruto felt them widen as bloody tears collected then fell down his cheeks. Yet he couldn't understand why… the blond teen then slowly stood up, and looked over to Gray-Fox's sword and narrowed his eyes before looking over to Metal-Gear REX. He saw two paths he could take, he could continue to follow the plan and let Liquid do whatever he wanted until FOXDIE got rid of him… or he could accept the responsibilities that came with the Code Fox. Looking around, Naruto saw Fox's sheath at his feet and decided what he was going to do, the blond kicked it into the air before he quickly took hold of it and then secured it to his back.

The blond haired teen then walked calmly away from Otacon, his eye's set solely onto Fox's blade. "Hey! Where do you think you're you going? It's dangerous out there!" Otacon exclaimed even as Naruto marched towards the Sword, only to stop for a second to look at him with a determined frown marring his features.

"I am Null-Fox, I carry on the Code of Fox from that man…" Naruto said then looked at his hand, before then clenching it tightly. "And as I carry on his code, I shall also carry on his Legacy, his Burdens and his responsibilities… will now be my own!" Naruto shouted before then rushing passed the numerous crates and barrels in the room. The blond haired teen jumped over a spray of gunfire from Metal-Gear as well as rolling around a few of the massive metal beast's stray missiles.

The blond gritted his teeth together, as he got close but stray bullets nearly hit him from the side, lunging forward he quickly took hold of the Hilt of Fox's sword and pulled it out of the ground. Looking to the blade like Snake had earlier, the blond closed his eyes in remembrance for a moment, before then looking around for Snake. He saw the man was still fighting against REX, he was aiming his Stinger towards the beast one last time, REX itself seemed to be roaring in pain if at all possible for a machine, sparks and small explosions covering its form.

However, it wasn't necessary, whatever damage the man had already brought down onto REX seemed to have done the trick as it lunged forward, only to explode sending Snake flying back into a wall, knocking his Stinger Missile launcher to the side, while Naruto covered his face from the heat of the explosion. The blond then cursed lightly and sheathed his new blade, before then rushing over to find Otacon. "We have to get out of here." Naruto told the man as he got to him only for Otacon to look to the side.

"What about Snake?" He asked and Naruto looked back at Snake while Liquid jumped out of REX and stalked towards him.

"He'll be fine, however we need to go get Meryl and bring down the Security doors so we can escape." Naruto stated and Otacon blinked before nodding his head and limping off to the control room as REX continued to explode. But, as the two made their way through the numerous halls of the Metal Gear Upper Hangar area and to a control room, Liquid walked calmly towards a prone Snake…

--

(??)

"Sleeping late as usual… Eh, Snake?" Comes Liquids voice when Snake slowly opens his eye's, only to see Liquid standing before him with his back turned, his arms crossed, as he looks to a vast curtain of smoke raising in front of the man.

"Liquid! Your still alive!" The brown haired man growled out and tried to move, and noticed that his hands are tied together behind his back.

"I won't die… not as long as you still live." Liquid tells Snake angrily.

"Too bad. It looks like your revolution was a failure." Snake says while Liquid takes a few steps to the side.

"Just because you've destroyed Metal-Gear doesn't mean I'm done fighting." Liquid tells Snake simply arms still crossed over his chest.

"Fighting? What are you really after?" Snake demands and Liquid turns to his brother, stretching out his arms to his sides.

"The restoration of the era when warriors such as us, lived as we should." Liquid stated simply, with a firm tone and Snake frowned.

"That was Big Boss's fantasy." Snake stated and Liquid snarled at the man.

"It was his dying wish." Liquid says in a low, even tone while turning to walk back the way he had come from. "When he was young, during the Cold War, the world needed men like us. We were valued then. We were desired." Liquid said while clenching a fist and looking down at it, before uncurling and waving the hand to his side as he walked back up the way he came. "But things… are different now. With all the liars and hypocrites ruling the world, war isn't what it used to be… We're loosing our place in a world that no longer needs us… a world that now spurns our very existence…" Liquid said and turned to Snake, a serious expression on his face.

"You've seen Null-Fox, you've seen his skills, and his power… do you honestly believe that this current world order will ever accept a being like him? One that only knows how to live in the middle of war and combat?" Liquid then questions of Snake who frowns deeply.

"This isn't about the kid, he'll learn to survive without fighting if given the chance." Snake stated and, Liquid merely snorted.

"You don't really believe that anymore than I do, Brother. Fox is the perfect example of a Warrior without any life outside of battle. He's never done anything else, Snake he's never BEEN anything beyond a Soldier… what of other Soldiers like him… Would you ask them all to bow down and give up the fight!? Would you have them all leave the only life they know how to live!?" Liquid demands and causes Snake narrow his eyes on the man heatedly.

"It doesn't matter, Null is dead… he's left the battlefield." Snake stated and Liquid chuckled lightly under his breath,

"Really Brother, your still such a fool… Null isn't dead, he was here not but a few minutes ago, he even took your Gray-Fox's sword if I'm not mistaken." Liquid told the other man, obviously surprising him from the look on his face. "Yes. The little Fox lives and has taken up his predecessors sword… both literally and figuratively it seems." Liquid said then shook his head with a slight smirk on his lips "My unit, they always had a soft spot for Fox… Though using his skills to map out your infiltration method worked perfectly and allowed me to set up traps for you, Snake… It really was such an amusing little game…" Liquid said then laughed lightly in his throat while Snake merely continued to glare at the blond haired man…

--

(With Naruto…)

"Look, over there!" Several Genome Soldiers said and Naruto pulled Fox's HF-Blade from its sheath and lunged forward using its blunt side. He swung the blade in a beautiful arc, slamming it into two of the men before quickly kicking the next man and then swinging his blade once more onto the skull of a man. The last of the Soldiers looked on with fear as Naruto turned his cold gray eyes onto him, before lunging forward at lightning fast speed and slamming the bade into the mans head, knocking him into the wall to the side and leaving an indention.

Sheathing the sword once more, Naruto looked over to Otacon and noticed the man appeared completely stunned. "Are you coming or not?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Otacon blinked a few times before nodding his head slowly before quickly making his way passed the unconscious soldiers while Naruto rushed down the next hall, only to see another Genome Soldier.

"Commander!" Johnny Sasaki's voice came and Naruto blinked, before frowning deeply. The blond FOXHOUND then grabbed the man by the front of his uniform, and then quickly slammed him into the nearest wall with a glare.

"Why aren't you guarding the girl?" Naruto questioned darkly and Johnny gulped.

"L-liquid sir… He said he needed her f-f-for something!" Johnny said with a stutter and Naruto snarled before cursing. "Umm… Are you okay sir?" Johnny questioned and Naruto let out a sigh before turning to Otacon as he came up next to them.

"Hey wait… aren't you that soldier with the cold?" Otacon questioned and Johnny rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, year I got over it… Wait, your that scientist who told me about the cold medicine." He said and Naruto rubbed his face, wondering briefly why he was even bothering to help these two idiots. "Thanks man that medicine really helped out." Johnny then said with a happy tone and Otacon shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, Happy to help… I think…" He said and Naruto shook his head before then grabbing them both by the collars and look at them with an annoyed expression.

"Alright now both of you, lets get to the command center. Johnny, stick with Otacon, we're getting out of here together once Otacon has disabled all the Security Doors. However, I want you to stay with the Genomes after that Johnny, mingle with them then escape at the first chance you get. Understood?" Naruto stated then questioned of the man, and Johnny nodded his head, his eyes giving him a serious expression for the first time since Naruto has known this man.

"Got it Commander, I won't let you down, sir." He stated and Naruto blinked before nodding and leading the other two men down the halls and too the command room where Otacon quickly seated himself and began working on the Security Doors.

"Alright, now Johnny, watch over Dr. Emmerich here, I'm going to go and help a, mutual friend…" Naruto stated then turned around to leave only for Otacon to call out after him with an incredulous gaze.

"You're leaving me with this guy?" He demanded and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Johnny may be an idiot but he's still a… No wait… all things considered he's pretty much just an idiot." Naruto started, then admitted, much to Johnny's annoyance and shame. "But you can trust him with your life Otacon, he wont betray you, I know I'd trust him with mine if I needed too." Naruto stated before rushing off down the twisting halls of the Metal Gear Hangar while Johnny then looked over to Otacon.

"Did… Did he really just say that?" Johnny asked and Otacon slowly nodded his head, making Johnny pump a fist into the air with a grin on his face…

--

(Metal Gear Hangar, several minutes later…)

Naruto came back into Metal-Gear-REX's storage hangar, the young man looked up to see what looked like Snake and Liquid fighting on top of the thing. Narrowing his eyes, the young blond jumped onto Metal-Gear's foot then began to scale it, soon coming out on Metal-Gear's nuclear missile module. Looking around, Naruto immediately saw Meryl and went over to check on her, placing an ear to her chest he let out a sigh of relief finding a slow steady pulse. Looking on as Liquid fought with Snake, Naruto slowly got back to his feet and walked over to get a better view of the fight…

Liquid panted as he hung his head then looked over towards Snake, his eyes straying when he spotted a dot of yellow to his side. Upon seeing the blond boy Liquid merely ignored him, then blocked as Snake planted a punch on his shoulder before then slamming his head into Snake's. Snake backed up a few paces at this and launched another punch to Liquid, hitting his arm. Liquid lashed out with a kick to Snake's leg at this before then throwing a punch, which Snake blocked then used a punch of his own. Both stumbled back at this before then spinning on their heels to throw a kick at the exact same time, blocking the others kick with one of their own.

The two then jumped up into kicks, planting their foots into one another's face, before landing on the ground and then jumped into another pair of kicks that knocked them both back into crouches. The two twins panted heavily at this, looking at one another angrily for a long time before lunging forward, each throwing a punch and connecting with the other's face at the exact same time. However it was Snake who delivered the final blow with a massive uppercut to Liquids jaw, sending him flying back, over REX's body and too the ground below.

"SNAAAAKE!!" Liquid called out as he fell towards the ground, Naruto looking on with his arms crossed nodded once before then looking at Snake. The man was panting heavily, his arms hanging at his sides, the upper portion of his Sneaking suit and his body armor now missing. The man then looked up to the ceiling, still panting and turned over towards Meryl, only to have a surprised expression cover his face seeing Naruto, or perhaps it was the fact Naruto really did have Gray-Fox's sword.

"Null-Fox, so you really are still alive…" Snake panted out and Naruto nodded his head once, a single brow rising up as he wondered why Snake would think that he would be dead. A simple little fall off of a fifty-foot tall Metal-Gear wasn't enough to kill a Fox after all.

"Meryl's alive too…" Naruto then said while shaking the confusion off and took a step to the side to allow Snake walked passed him and kneel down next to Meryl. Quickly untying the woman Snake then turned her over and held her in his arms.

"Meryl?" He said softly before shaking her. "Meryl!?" He tried before placing a hand on the side of her face, the woman made a soft groaning sound, before slowly opening her eyes, seeing Snake above her, Naruto to the side.

"Snake… Is that you?" She questioned and the man nodded his head to her while Naruto turned from the scene as Otacon appeared and limped over to the group.

"Alright Null, I got all the Security doors open… We can leave at anytime." Otacon said and Naruto nodded, before nudging over to the side, seeing Meryl Hugging a half naked snake, which made Otacon clear his throat before quickly looking away from the scene with Naruto… "How long do you think they'll be?" Otacon whispered to Naruto who leaned over to Otacon.

"I don't even want to think about it." He said flatly and Otacon nodded his head in agreement with the young FOXHOUND member…

"Meryl, It must have been terrible…" Snake said and hugged the woman once more, making Naruto and Otacon both sigh in annoyance. However, neither of them saw Meryl shake her head no at Snakes words.

"It wasn't that bad… Even when Null tortured me… He didn't want too, Liquid threatened he'd do something worse to me… In a way, I kind of owe my life to him. I guess that kind of makes me seem weak huh… needing a kid to protect me…" Meryl said and Snake looked over to Naruto, who now had his arms crossed behind his head and the man smirked.

"No, Null isn't a kid, no matter how young he looks, he's a soldier… And you're a strong woman, it takes a strong person to stand up for themselves… but an even stronger person admits to their weaknesses and accept help when they need it…" Snake said so only Meryl could hear then helped the woman back to her feet. "And I'm grateful to him for helping you, and I'm sure your Uncle will be as well…" Snake said and Meryl nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you… Snake…" She whispered to him before hugging him once more, both Naruto and Otacon looking to one another.

"Five bucks says they kiss." Otacon offered in a whisper and Naruto frowned.

"Twenty says someone interrupts at the last possible second." He stated and Otacon grinned, holding a hand to the young man they both shook on it and the wager was made. They then turned their heads slightly and looked to the two, and watched as they leaned towards one another, only for both to stop at a beeping sound from Snake.

"That's my Codec…" The man grumbled, looking like he'd like nothing more than to kill whoever was calling him and Fox held a hand out towards Otacon.

"Pay up." The blond said flatly, making Otacon slump, before reaching into his pocket and pulling a wallet out. He pulled out some money and handed it over to Naruto, who then counted it, before pocketing it and shook his head.

"Damn, and I really needed that money too…" Otacon whispered to himself and Naruto leaned over to him.

"Regretting the wager then?" Naruto asked and Otacon looked at him before shaking his head.

"No… I'm done regretting the past… life isn't all about loss you know." He said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Words to live by my friend, words to live by." The blond stated and Otacon sighed, then both looked over to see Snake talking with whoever called him while Meryl walked over to the two.

"Null, I'd like to thank you." Meryl said to the teen and the said blond blinked a few times before turning to the redhead with a puzzled look.

"Why?" He questioned and the redhead smiled to him.

"Well, I want to thank you for saving me when Liquid threatened me, I know you don't like Torture and…" Meryl started only for the blond teen to hold up a hand and then look at the woman with a frown.

"I need no thanks, I was simply doing what I felt was right. I may not feel emotion like you or others do, but I understand Pain perfectly, I wouldn't wish what Liquid threatened on even my worst enemy… Let alone you…" The blond explained and Meryl shook her head slowly at the blond boy's words.

"Still. Thank you." She said and gave the blond a hug and a kiss to the cheek, making one of his eyes twitch while Otacon snickered. Releasing the blond Meryl looked at Otacon with a raised brow then saw the flustered look on Naruto's face and had to stifle the urge to giggle…

"Shut up…" The teen grumbled to the two while crossing his arms and they all felt the building start to shake.

"Oh boy, sounds like they've already started! Those guys… seems like their only in a hurry when their destroying things!" Otacon said before looking all around and breathing out once. "Well good, let 'em destroy it! But they can't destroy the human spirit!" Otacon said and Meryl and Naruto both nodded, and then braced themselves when the building shook again, Snake then rushed over to them and steadied himself as the building continued to shake all over the place.

"Alright everyone lets move!" Snake then called out before grabbing Meryl and jumped down the side of Metal Gear, Naruto then took hold of Otacon and did the same, surprising all but Snake who had seen the full strength of the blond.

"Where's the exit?" Meryl questioned and Otacon limped over to it, only to stop and look at the group.

"You guys can't all go out like that. It's freezing outside!" Otacon stated and Naruto pulled his shirt back on fully, before then pulling a scroll out of one of his pockets and walking behind Metal-Gear-REX. The blond then unsealed another FOXHOUND Issue coat and pulled it on, before replacing his Scroll into one of his cases. As he walked out from behind REX he saw Snake had pulled his sneaking suit back on, and Meryl had found an orange Vest to wear. "Now you look like yourself again Null." Otacon said with a smile, while Naruto placed his Sword over the back of his coat and pulled his Balaclava back over his face.

"Looking good snake…" Meryl said with a wink to Snake as he finished pulling on his Sneaking Suit and both Naruto and Otacon slapped their faces.

"Flirt later you two, escape now." Naruto stated before he rushed passed a blushing Meryl, who then followed after them with an amused Snake behind her. Leaving Metal-Gear REX behind as the room began to collapse behind them as they make their way to escape…

--

(Escape Tunnel…)

"This way." Otacon called out while turning over a corner only for a security camera to spot him. "Damn! I'll go start the jeep!" Otacon said and rushed over to one of the jeeps, Naruto staying at the door.

"You two stick with Emmerich, I'll handle the guards." Naruto told the two and Snake nodded, pulling Meryl with him as Naruto unsheathed the HF-Blade from his back and pulled his combat knife from his side. Soon he saw the Genome Soldiers coming towards him and crouched into a stance with both his blades. "C'mon…" Naruto whispered before lunging forwards, slamming the blunt side of his sword into one of the men then kicking another back into his partner. Naruto listened for the jeep and frowned when he didn't hear it yet so jumped into a kick to knock another guard back then flipped backwards to the door as one fired a machine gun towards him.

Landing in a crouch Naruto finally heard the Jeep come to life and Snake used its Machinegun to quickly blow up the barrels in front of the gate, destroying it. "C'mon Null! Hustle!" Meryl called out and the blond blocked a few stray bullets before sheathing his combat knife then flipping back into a handstand, still holding the HF-Blade he then flipped once more onto the Jeep, still blocking gunfire from the Genomes with the HF-Blade.

As soon as he landed on the Jeep Meryl put the pedal to the metal, literally in this case and the group went shooting off down a tunnel with Naruto and Snake in the back, Meryl and Otacon up front. The jeep traveled the road up to a blockade where Genome Soldiers fired at them, only Naruto quickly used his HF-Blade to block the fire then let Snake handle them with the Jeep's machinegun.

Taking off down the now cleared way Naruto placed a hand onto Snakes shoulder to keep steady as they soon came up to another blockade where Naruto yet again used his HF-Blade to deflect the enemies fire, then let Snake take care of them with the Machinegun. "Alright lets move it!" Meryl said as they drove off passed the group and up the tunnel towards freedom.

"Is it just me or does anyone else have a bad feeling?" Otacon questioned and Naruto looked behind them and sighed upon seeing another Jeep gaining on them…

"Well your bad feeling seems to have somehow attracted Liquid to us… So yeah, I have one now." He said flatly making Snake curse and turn the Machinegun towards the back in time to see the said man. Liquid was also driving a Jeep, however he had a FA-MAS in his hand and was pointing it towards Snake with a furious expression.

"It's not over yet!" Liquid called out while Snake gritted his teeth.

"Liquid!!" He called out and Naruto crouched down at Snake's side, holding his HF-Blade at the ready. Liquid came up close to the groups jeep while leaning to the side to protect his head and Snake fired on Liquids Headlights to take care of the light from them. Liquid then came up and began to fire his FA-MAS towards them, only for Naruto to quickly block the bullets with his HF-Blade. Liquid then rammed into the back of the jeep, Naruto placing his foot forward to steady himself.

"Null, are you alright back there?" Otacon questioned and Naruto quickly nodded his head then blocked several incoming bullets from Liquid. Snake then began to fire the Machinegun at Liquid, hitting the insane clone in the arm yet still not stopping him as he began to fire his FA-MAS towards them all once more. Naruto yet again blocked these shots, and as he did Liquid managed to pull up beside them on the right, making Naruto move as Snake did to fire his machinegun at Liquid.

The group continued on, Naruto blocking incoming fire from Liquid, while Snake fired back on his "evil twin" with the Machinegun. "Look Snake, Daylight!" Meryl said over her shoulder as they were approaching the exit at long last, Liquid still hot on their tails. Liquid then pulled up beside of the Jeep and rammed into it, knocking them over slightly and Meryl into the steering wheel. When this happened Meryl's foot remained on the gas pedal even though she was out like a light, upon seeing this Otacon quickly cursed and took hold of the wheel. Liquid then fired at Snake once more from the side, only for the brown haired man to pivot on the Machinegun to dodge the bullets then kick Liquid in the face, then head butt him in the face, knocking him out of control.

The two Jeeps soon came to a bright light where Naruto looked over at Liquid then the light and frowned to himself, placing a hand onto the ground and preparing himself… As the Jeeps came out of the facility, Naruto held on as the Jeep they were in turned sideways, then quickly flipped off of it and onto Liquids, which he then jumped off of also and landed in a crouch watching as the Jeeps slid to a halt before him. As he watched, he saw Snake get out of his jeep first then rub the back of his head with a pained expression on his face.

"Meryl… Are you okay?" Snake questioned as he helped the girl out and Naruto shook his head, quickly rushing over to the group he went to the other side and gave a hand to Otacon who took it with a grateful expression.

"Thanks Null." He said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders, however all four snapped their heads around when Gunfire headed for them.

"Damn…" Snake grunted seeing Liquid, injured and panting, walking towards them with his FA-MAS held in one hand, both arms pointing towards the ground.

"S… Snaaaake…" Liquid said while slowly limping towards Snake who moved away from Meryl and into Liquids path. "Snake!" Liquid growled raising his FA-MAS towards Snake's head, his left eye and arm both bleeding profusely. However instead of firing Liquid begins to spasm and convulse, making Naruto shake his head from side to side. _'It's finally game over for you, Liquid.'_ The blond thought to himself as Liquid hunched downward, then looked over to Snake. "F… Fox…" He started and after a long moment of silence Snake finished with a nod of his head…

"Die." At this Liquid fell to his knees, then down to the snow, face first. Otacon breathed a quick sigh of relief only to gasp as Liquid raised one of his arms up not ten seconds after falling. The blond man then slowly reached up, as though trying to reach Snake's throat, before then slowly getting back to his feet and standing before his twin, each glaring into the blue eyes of the other. And only a mere few seconds later, Liquid finally fell to the ground, and this time he didn't get back up…

The group gave a collective sigh of relief at this, however it seemed that Snake was worried about something. Thus Meryl and Otacon to walk over to the man, probably in an attempt to comfort him. However, upon seeing something gray in Meryl's back pocket, the teen quickly walked passed the girl and grabs then removes Snake's own gray headband. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Snake demands and Naruto points over to Meryl who blinks then pulls a gray bandana with an infinity symbol stitched into it from her pocket before giving it to a confused/surprised Snake. Snake grumbled something under his breath while tying the new headband around his forehead and Naruto merely walks away from the man and to Liquids body.

Looking down at him, Naruto narrows his eyes before kneeling and ripping the dog tags from around his neck. Looking at the dog tags that liquid seemed to carry at all times Naruto saw something… "Kain Pliskin" was etched onto one of them and the blond shook his head, it seemed Liquid had a name as well… Pulling the tags on around his neck Naruto looked down at the tags that had belonged to the rest of FOXHOUND, sans Octopus and Ocelot of course… Sighing softly the blond boy walked over to the side to stare up at the sky while Meryl and Otacon spoke with Snake about something. The blond teen then pulled his Balaclava off once more, stowing it away in a pouch on his belt.

Looking at the gray Headband in his hand, the Blond then ties it around his own forehead and eyebrows like Snake had done, his spiky bangs now finally out of his eyes. The blond haired teen then walked further away from Snake, Otacon, and Meryl, still looking to the sky, or truly, the Aurora borealis… "The lights…" The blond whispers then turns to the side when he hears someone walking towards him. The blond turns to see that its Meryl; the red haired woman is watching him and seems to be contemplating something. Snake was knelt down on the ground talking into his Codec, and it looked like Otacon was rubbing his leg.

"Null, we were, well… I was kind of wondering if… if you'd like to come with us? I'm sure you could be happy living with some of my family. You could really have a home all your own." Meryl questioned then offered and Naruto looked over the barren plains of Alaska and sighed.

"A long time ago, I would have loved to hear those words… For a family or even a single person to want me to go with them… But that day never came; no matter how long I waited for it… And eventually, I just stopped waiting altogether…" Naruto said softly then cracked his neck from side to side and turned his back to Meryl.

"What's stopping you now?" Meryl asked, then started to look around upon hearing what sounded like a chopper's propellers and Naruto turned to her and tilted his head to one side, a grim smile crossing over his lips.

"I already have a home, and a family…" He stated raising his hand up and catching a zip line that had been lowered from a Chopper that swooped in from above.

"A KA-60 Kasatka! What the hell is a Russian Chopper doing here?" Snake demanded with wide eyes as the blond held onto the line and looked down at them.

"Nothing Personal Snake, but I had and still have my own Missions to finish…" Naruto said as Meryl, Snake, and Otacon could only watch on as the blond was raised up the line. Once it was high enough the Russian soldiers then helped him get inside of the Kasatka before the chopper flew off into the distance. And as he left, Naruto made Ocelot's old hand sign from his youth, pointing towards the group before turning his back to them and closing the door of the Kasatka.

--

(??)

Inside the Russian Chopper, several Gurlukovich Soldiers are speaking into a headset, speaking to their Colonel. However, in the back of the chopper, sit Naruto and Ocelot, Ocelot is leaning back with a finger to his ear, while Naruto has his arms crossed, eyes closed and his face a mask of indifference…

"Yes, sir. The entire unit was wiped out. Yes… yes sir. Thanks to the vaccine… Yes, those three are still alive. The Vector? Yes, sir. FoxDie should become activated soon… right on schedule." Ocelot said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a familiar optical disk, before then stowing it back into his pocket with a chuckle.

"Yes, sir. I recovered all of REX's dummy warhead data. No, there are no other records. They've all been deleted from the base's computer. …no, sir. My cover is intact. Nobody knows who I really am. Yes, the DARPA Chief knew my identity, but he's been disposed of." Ocelot's voice came while Naruto opened an eye to look at the man, before then rolling it and cracking his neck.

"Yes, yes. Liquid is dead. The inferior one was the winner after all. …that's right. Until the very end, Liquid thought he was the Inferior one. Of course, the other one thinks so too. Yes, sir. I agree completely. It takes a well-balanced individual such as yourself to rule the world." Ocelot said while agreeing with the person on the other end, a sly smirk over his lips.

"Yes. Yes, sir… No, sir. No one knows that you were the third one… Solidus. …what should I do about the woman? Yes, sir. I understand. The Surveillance will continue." Ocelot said with a nod then grinned as he looked around towards all the Gurlukovich Soldiers not paying any attention to them…

"Yes. Yes… Thank you. Goodbye, Mr. President…" Ocelot said as he cut the transmission with "Solidus" then looked over at Naruto with a grin. "Good work Fox, the boss was very impressed with your level of skill during the mission. Looks like he's going to be keeping you around for awhile." Ocelot stated with a smirk towards the blond and Naruto merely nodded his head once.

"I merely did as I was told and ordered to sir, I spread weaponry across the base for Snake to use during his mission, subtly assisted Snake when it was necessary, assisted the woman for Campbell to get him under THEIR control, I resisted the urge to go after Snake during his infiltration, against my better instincts, and I even helped out Sasaki as ordered… Though I don't know what's so special about him…" Naruto said with a nod of his head and Ocelot chuckled while leaning back into his seat.

"Nothing was special about him, it was just a job… And we might have a long wait before our next big Job…" Ocelot said and Naruto opened a single eye and looked towards him. "Heh, I see you found my little gift Eh Null…" Ocelot then said while pointing to the eye patch on Naruto's left bicep and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Any reason you left it in my Camo sir?" The blond haired youth questioned with a raised brow and Ocelot chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Just being precautious, Null… don't want you dieing on me just yet." Ocelot said simply with a shrug of his shoulders before grinning to the blond haired boy. "So until we get out next Mission, kid… want to help me spread these REX designs?" Ocelot questioned with a grin and Naruto nodded his head to the older man only once with an apathetic look on his own face…

--

TBC…

--

AN: And so Ends MGS 1, hope you've enjoyed the ride so far cause more MGS action is still to come! And for those who want to know, Kyuubi will definitely be appearing in this story. However, it won't be until Chapter 19 so I hope your all prepared to wait as Naruto goes through hell and back to get there. Until next time my loyal readers… Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a Good Night!


	18. Operation: Snow Fox Pt1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 17: Operation: Snow Fox…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

**_Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

It was four months after the "Shadow-Moses Incident" and the Metal-Gear REX plans had been spread all over the world. No one knew how, no one knew where, but the black-market was now littered with the plans, taking away the secrecy of the Metal-Gear project in general for the world powers. Now ever State, Corporation, and Dot-Com all had their own version of Metal-Gear. Thus, the world was practically swarmed with derogatory Metal-Gears of all types…

However, deep within Russia, within the confines of the Gurlukovich compound was another story. Ocelot sat before a computer, absently scratching at his stub of an arm then typing with his left hand, inwardly growling at how hard it was without his right arm. _'As soon as I can, I'm getting Solidus to get me a new fucking hand… He owes me for loosing it to that damn Ninja, anyway!'_ The man growled to himself then began to read what was on the screen, his FOXHOUND jacket left to hang on a wall while an old fashioned duster coat hung beside it. Reaching up to rub his face Ocelot leaned back and thought of how he and Naruto had sold the Metal-Gear REX designs on the black market not even four months after the Shadow-Moses Incident…

_'And now bastardized versions of the Metal Gears are running around all over the place…'_ The man couldn't help but think with a groan, sure some of the designs were decent, but the way they were built was little more than with scrap metal and trash in some cases… They weren't even worth the hassle of sending Naruto it to steal them… Rolling his neck around his shoulders the aging man managed a couple cracks and let out a sigh of contentment. This job was really stressful sometimes, especially when you had to try and stay ahead of everyone who thought you were working for them…

"Ugh… I really need a vacation…" Ocelot said to himself while rubbing his face, noting absently he needed to shave his face soon. "Don't want to start looking like "John" after all…" The man said with a grin before chuckling in his throat and looking at his computer when a message came up on screen, making him sigh. Using his mouse, which was put on the right of the computer for his use, Ocelot opened up the file and leaned forward. Reading the message to himself, a smirk slowly crept over Ocelot's lips, it was a mission for Naruto…

"So then, Fox needs to bust her out… Sounds like fun…" Ocelot said mostly to himself before printing out the file, closing and deleting it after that was done, then turned the computer off. Sliding his chair back Ocelot then walked over to the coats on the wall and pulled the Duster down, sliding it over his shoulders and putting his right arm into the other one. "Maybe if this goes off without a Hitch I can get Solidus to get me a new arm… and a vacation…" Ocelot said mostly to himself before letting out a chuckle and journeying into the Gurlukovich base to find Naruto…

--

(??)

Naruto was training out in a field outside of the main complex to the Gurlukovich facility; using his HF-Blade he sliced into what looked like one Scarecrow before then spinning on his heel to cut the heads off of the others. The blond then flipped into the air and brought the sword down cutting another Scarecrow in half before stabbing the last scarecrow behind him… "Not bad… But it looks like you off a little on the fifth target…" Ocelot's voice came and Naruto rolled his eyes while sheathing the blade, before quickly turning around and firing his P90 at the fifth scarecrow. The hail of bullets from the blond's weapon tore through the flimsy target, before he finally ran out of ammo and the target fell down, now laying in pieces…

"Now I didn't…" The teen said simply while ejecting the gun's clip then quickly replacing it, making Ocelot laugh lightly to himself before shaking his head. "What do you need, Boss?" Naruto then questioned while letting his P90 rest at his hip, he had a growth spurt in the passed couple months, he was now finally big for his age yet was still shorter than most of the soldiers… but at least it was obvious that he would soon reach a "respectable" height…

"Solidus has a mission for you kid. He wants you to bust a certain Dr. out of a government holding facility. He's calling the mission "Operation: Snow Fox" as a joke." Ocelot said while handing the printed copies of the Mission specs to the blond letting him analyze them before settling his gaze on the person he was supposed to free…

"Dr. Naomi Hunter? Why her sir?" The blond questioned with his brow raised and the older man rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Hunter could be useful in the future. It's imperative that she makes it out of that facility alive. This will also be your second Solo Sneaking Mission Null, so make sure you don't screw up." Ocelot stated and Naruto nodded his head once, reading up some more on the facility, noting that they had Army guarding her, to be more precise, it was soldiers from the "Force XXI Trials" a Tactical VR squadron…

"More VR junkies… Just when I thought they were all gone." Naruto said with a shake of his head and Ocelot nodded his own, and then motioned for the blond to follow him. Naruto did so, while continuing to read up on his next mission, frowning when he noted that the holding facility was also a sort of secret research facility, much like Shadow Moses, only without the premise of a Civilian Facility. Looking over some of the specs for the mission, Naruto noted that sea and air infiltration would be nigh impossible, Land Infiltration would be the best way to go, however he'd have to make his way there from several miles out of the way in order to avoid radar detection…

"Your going to be going to infiltrate that place tomorrow, you'll only have one night to get in then get out with Dr. Hunter alive or risk them noticing your presence in the base. I'll be monitoring your progress via Codec, but other than me you won't have anyone on your support team, kid. Your not a Snake, you're a Fox, you have to do things the hard way for the most part and still bring us the same results." Ocelot explained and Naruto nodded his head while reading up on the equipment of his enemies, then frowning.

"This says they have some… Special… members sir…" Naruto stated and Ocelot took the files and read what Naruto had… only to frown and click his tongue once.

"Looks like it's a couple of the Genome Soldiers. However doesn't seem like they'll be much trouble for you, Null. Just make sure you don't loose your concentration and get the girl out alive." Ocelot stated while handing the files back and Naruto gave a stiff nod, before then retuning to reading on his mission.

"Weapons and equipment are OSP (On Site Procurement)?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot nodded his head, before taking a thoughtful expression.

"Take your ESD Gloves, HF-Blade, and Combat Knife just incase all the weapons up there have been coded to a user before hand." He then said and Naruto nodded his head, thankful he could take those at least. Continuing on as they then turned a corner, Naruto looked over the time details and clicked his tongue, wondering why they needed to get Dr. Hunter out in a single night, it wasn't like he was going to let her get caught if he was there longer, it would actually make it easier to set up a route out of the place…

"Sir, is Solidus testing me again?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot nodded his head slowly to the blond, making Naruto frown before sighing and closing the files. "I've read all I need, when do we start?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot smirked while they entered into Fox's room.

"We'll be taking a Helicopter to that area, there we're going to drop you off a couple miles away from the base so we aren't detected by Radar. From that point you'll have to make your way to the base, into the holding cells, and then retrieve Dr. Hunter." Ocelot explained while Naruto soaked up the information. "Also, you'll have to use a Codec for this mission kid, I need a secured line if I want to speak with you about the mission." Ocelot said while pulling out a device from his coat and handing it to a less than enthused Naruto.

The device was box shaped, with a clip for putting it on a belt, a small screen up top of the device with a small light built in to allow easy use even in the dark so he could see the frequency, a small camera poked out of the side to allow whomever Naruto was tuned into to view what he was, while two Save and Memory buttons were placed on the front with two buttons that looked like arrows beneath them. Attached to this device via a thin cord was a black crescent shaped device which one put around their ear, a small amplifier added to the end so he could hear the device while a button at the back of the device was obvious the send/receive button.

"My frequency is 143.85. Don't forget it, Null." Ocelot stated and Naruto nodded, switching to the frequency immediately and hit the "Save" button to record the frequency into the memory. "Alright, hand over your coat, P90, SAA, Mosin-Nagant, PSG-1, and M9. You can use your ESD Gloves, that HF-Blade, and you're Combat Knife for the duration of the Mission as an extra obstacle if you want, but I really wouldn't recommend it…" Ocelot stated and Naruto decided he'd actually do that, while pulling his FOXHOUND jacket off and handing it, along with his firearms, to Ocelot who folded his coat and then put it and the weapons into a chest.

The blond then pulled the numerous Tranquilizer Darts from his armguard and placed those into the Chest himself, leaving his armguard as a shield of sorts. He then got his SAA revolvers gun-belt and placed it inside of the chest as well, leaving him with his usual clothes, a Codec, his ESD Gloves, HF-Blade, Combat Knife, Stealth Camouflage (Which was on the fritz lately) and his Gray Bandana. "Now then, let's get to the Chopper and send you off kid…" Ocelot then said and Naruto nodded his head, following after Ocelot deep into the depths of the Gurlukovich fortress…

--

(Later…)

Naruto sat cross-legged in the center of the chopper, seemingly meditating with his face covered by his Black Balaclava. His hands were folded together on his lap, his breathing was steady, almost unnervingly so to the Gurlukovich commandos around him. "How can a child be so calm? He's about to go on a suicide Mission!" One of the Russian men said to another beside him, making the blond wonder why they were supposed to be some of the finest soldiers around…

_'They're better than the Genome Soldiers at least…'_ The blond couldn't help but admit to himself, especially seeing as they all had REAL combat experience, which was more than he could say for most of the Genomes… However when they called for him to get ready for his jump, the blond barely opened a single eye, then cracked his neck and slowly made his way up to his feet. The blond teen then walked over to the door of the chopper and looked out of it, frowning slightly seeing as they were back in Alaska of all places, making the blond inwardly groan.

_'It had to be in someplace with snow and Ice all over… didn't it…'_ He couldn't help but grumble, wondering how many times he'd find himself in this damn place. Immediately shaking that from his mind the blond waited for the door to open, pulling a parachute and breath mask on as the door then opened up, allowing him to feel the cool breeze once more. The blond enjoyed this for a very brief moment, eyes closed and remembering how it was equally cold when he was with Wolf on that mission long ago… However, the beeping of his Codec quickly ended his revere, and thus the blond lazily placed a hand to his right ear…

"Alright kid, time to spread your wings and fly." Ocelot said over the Codec and Naruto inwardly felt as though he'd heard those words long ago, before leaning forward and falling out of the Chopper, feeling the rush of wind as it hit his body. The blond actually spread his arms and legs at this, slowing his decent while allowing him to feel the wind, to feel as though he were actually flying for a few brief moments… _'Too bad it won't last…'_ The blond thought to himself as he then moved his arms taught against his body and went shooting down towards the ground. Once at an optimum altitude he then opened his eyes and looked down, quickly pulling the cord on his parachute to slow his decent to the snowy plains bellow.

Hanging in the air was also a strange feeling the blond thought as he slowly descended towards the snow-covered land. The blond quickly cut the wire holding him to the chute, letting it gently fly with the breeze while he did a tuck and roll in mid air before landing on the ground in a crouch. Slowly standing up, Naruto first cracked his neck, then reached up and detached the backpack portion of his Parachute, throwing it off to the side. The blond then reached up and removed his gas mask as well, allowing him to finally see without that yellow-orange tint and breath without that filtered taste. Quickly looking around to make sure no one was nearby, Naruto crouched down and placed a hand to his right ear…

"This is Null-Fox, I've landed outside the facility sir. Beginning Operation Snow Fox as planned" Naruto said simply and heard a chuckle come from his current operator.

"Good, Null. And judging from these readings you're only a few miles south of your objective. I'd suggest moving quickly if you want to make it in time to complete your mission by dawn. Once you manage to retrieve Dr. Hunter it's no holds barred, just make sure you get her out of there alive." Ocelot stated and Naruto hummed, before then taking his hand from his Codec and looking around the area, then checked a compos on his arm and headed north. Keeping up his speed while checking for enemies along the way, for the most part, he was thankful for the few lessons on using Chakra in his legs he'd gotten in Konoha. Seeing as that at least allowed him to make decent time compared to what it would have taken anyone else.

Though it took some hours, Naruto was definitely able to say no one saw him, and now he sat crouched down before the main base. Pulling a scope from one of his pouches, the blond frowned seeing the numerous buildings that comprised the base. Set up as several dozen smaller buildings around a large main complex which was built into the side of a mountain that arched over the sides of the facility, completely protecting the base from all but the front, another bother would be that several sections of the base looked to be cut apart via walls…

"Interesting… This should prove to be challenging…" Naruto said to himself then slid down the side of the snow hill he was on, making his way closer to the facility only to duck and cover upon seeing a set of soldiers on another hill just in front of the facility.

The men were dressed in snow camo, with white Balaclava's over their heads in varying styles between them, several had M4 Assault Carbines while one had an RGB6 in hand, they all seemed to have a couple grenades handy as well. Narrowing his eye's Naruto brought his scope back up and zoomed in on the men, noting several packets with extra ammo hanging on harnesses they were wearing or their belts, thick combat boots, and what looked like thermal clothing under their uniforms. The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that they all had thin looking gloves…

'_Meaning that the guards who shiver have cold hands, I might use that later…'_ Naruto thought to himself then focused on the one with the RGB and frowned seeing he had Body armor as well, a helmet over his head and knee and elbow pads. _'A heavy assault troop… he also has a Shotgun on his back… they could be a problem if I'm not careful…'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown as the men talked amongst themselves, allowing Naruto to put his Scope up, and slowly crawl to the side, out of their field of vision. The blond teen then frowned in thought and quickly pulled his Scope out once more, looking around the numerous snow hills he was surprised to see a couple more squads of troops hanging around…

'_When they say Maximum security they really mean it…'_ The blond thought to himself before crawling at the Soldier's blind side and making his way closer to the base/prison itself. Finally passing the first defense this place could throw at him Naruto looked ahead and frowned seeing he still had a fair distance before he reached the main facility. Sticking to the ground he trudged on, only to stop when he felt something under the snow, twitching the blond held it and moved some snow to reveal a thin metal wire.

'_At least they were prepared for a Ground Entrance as well…'_ He couldn't help but think before then moving his arms away from the wire, then placing his hands into the cool snow and lifted his body up, arching over the wire into an upside-down U the blond then moved onto his feet over the wire and sighed in relief. Crouching low to the ground Naruto then moved forward once more, checking for more wires every couple of steps until he saw a plowed area, no snow, only a long expanse of concrete.

Placing a hand to his chin the blond looked towards the walls of the facility and saw that several men were watching the plowed area from above. Humming in thought of how to get in, Naruto was surprised to hear a truck or something similar. Moving quickly the blond saw a large truck with a closed off area in the back. Rushing over to the truck Naruto jumped into the back and then ducked behind several boxes, using his diminutive Stature as a boon he managed to make it. Waiting for the truck to pass through its first checkpoint, Naruto felt it stop once before heading forward again.

Using that as his cue, the blond haired teen got out of his hiding spot, checked around outside of the truck then tuck and rolled to the side while it drove off. _'If I had tried to use that to get in they would have spotted me when it reached the man base and they opened the door.'_ Naruto reasoned then made his way into the shadows and kneeled down, quickly putting a hand to his ear to call Ocelot…

"Sir, I've just made it into the facility." Naruto stated and Ocelot replied.

"Good, good. Excellent timing Null, now get a move on. Infiltrate the base and find Dr. Hunter. She should be stationed somewhere in the main facility… Oh, and there's also a second Mission we just got from Solidus." Ocelot explained then stated and Naruto twitched slightly, he hated it when the mission parameters had a sudden drastic change in the middle of the damn mission…

"What does Solidus need, sir?" Naruto questioned and heard Ocelot mutter under his breath, having probably just tried to use his right arm…

"The base you've infiltrated is home to some of the militaries black projects. See if you can find a terminal or a computer and download the information about them into a disk while your there. However, your primary mission is still retrieving Dr. Hunter unharmed. Ocelot Over and out." Ocelot explained then said while cutting his link to Naruto's Codec, the blond haired teen turning his off as well. Looking around, the blond haired teen made sure no one was looking towards him and made his way deeper into the base, watching for traps along the way…

Ducking passed a building Naruto reached to his waist and pulled his Combat Knife from its sheath, holding it in hand as more reassurance he had a weapon than anything else. Closing his eyes, the blond haired teen slowly leaned to the side and looked out to see if anyone was around. He saw a single guard pacing in front of a large metal door, making the blond frown slightly to himself. Turning around the blond checked the other side of the building and grumbled seeing a large spotlight hanging over head, shifting up and down the long line of buildings repeatedly. _'These guy's don't do anything halfway that's for sure…'_ The blond thought then returned to the other side of the building, watching the guard on this side…

"Ugh… why the hell do I always get stuck with Guard Duty?" The man questioned with a familiar whiny voice, sending Naruto's brows straight up…. _'Sasaki? How in the bloody hell did he manage to get all the way up here? The man is a complete idiot when it comes to being a Soldier!'_ The teen wondered to himself before putting his Combat Knife up and pulling his HF-Blade from its sheath. He watched Johnny for a few seconds, memorizing the mans little pattern, before moving quickly and swinging his sword, hitting Johnny in the back of the head with the blunt side of the weapon.

With that Johnny was still for a few seconds, then slowly fell to the ground in a heap… Quickly sheathing his blade the blond shook his head while looking at Sasaki, before he opened the next door and looked through cautiously, then walked through and into the next section of the base. Looking around, Naruto frowned seeing a large expanse of barren land, then heard a beeping in his ear. Quickly placing his hand to his ear Naruto kneeled down into the shadows…

"Watch out, that's a mine field…" The voice was heavily synthesized, sounding robot in pitch and tone.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Like you I have no name… So, Zero feels appropriate, no?" The person responded and Naruto frowned once more.

"Zero… as in Major Zero from Operation Snake Eater?" Naruto questioned and heard a groan from the person on the other end.

"Never mind that now." Zero responded, further intriguing the blond youths interest in who this person was, however that wouldn't get him anywhere at the moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" The blond teen questions and hears a light chuckle from Zero in response.

"Let's just say I'm one of your… Fans…" Zero said then his connection was cut. Frowning Naruto quickly looked down at the frequency Zero had used and saved it to his Codec. Thinking for a short while Naruto then called Ocelot, feeling the man would want to know about this… Zero person…

"What is it, Null?" Ocelot questioned from his end and Naruto looked around, and then moved back against the wall behind him.

"I just got a strange call from someone calling him or herself "Zero", does that mean anything to you?" Naruto questioned and Ocelot was silent for a few moments.

"Hmm… No… Doesn't ring any bells." Ocelot stated and Naruto raised a brow, only for the older man to cut any thoughts from his mind with his next few words. "I'll check around though Kid, what was this Zero's frequency, I'll try and Track it for you." Ocelot stated and Naruto reached down and checked before speaking to Ocelot again.

"Zero's frequency is 140.48, sir." Naruto reported and Ocelot was silent once again, then sighed and spoke up.

"Alright… 140.48… I'll check around and see if anyone has used that Frequency recently, Ocelot over and out…" The man said and cut the link with Naruto. Said blond frowned to himself for a moment before then shaking his head and moving on, around the Mine Field and passed several strobe lights. Sticking close to the wall Naruto made it passed another guard, before he found another door and slowly pulled it open, only to frown seeing as he still wasn't close to the main facility.

Frowning Naruto then slowly walked into the next area, leaving the strobe lights and minefield behind him. Looking around Naruto quickly ducked behind a barrel, slowly peaking out he found this area had several buildings all around it, a gate that looked like it went to the main facility near the front of the base, a PAN (Personal Area Network) System obviously in place there. Clicking his tongue Naruto looked at the guards around the area then placed his back against the barrel and knocked on it.

"Hm? Is someone there?" One of the guards wondered while coming over towards the barrel while Naruto went behind the building. Peeking over to the side as the guard came over and looked at the barrel quizzically, Naruto silently walked behind the man then grabbed him around the neck. The Sorrow's camo did its job well as the man struggled at first, only for the struggle to lessen until finally he passed out and Naruto dropped him. Checking the man's pack Naruto pulled out a Security Card and then placed it into his shirts pocket to use when needed.

Sneaking down the side of the building Naruto pulled his Combat Knife from the back of his belt then turned and held it in a reverse grip for how he used it. Walking through the shadows Naruto looked down the next corner and frowned. The entire area had two more guards, and if he wanted into the main base he couldn't be seen… taking out the guards wouldn't be wise, they'd notice something was wrong and send a patrol down if that happened… Closing his eyes, Naruto attempted to see the best course of action to take in this particular situation…

Clicking his tongue Naruto rushed back behind the building and looked for anything that might help him. His eye's landed on the barrel and an idea suddenly came to him. Watching the guard near the front of the door and waiting for him to turn his back, Naruto grabbed the barrel and pulled it over himself. _'Looks like I have to take an idea out of Snake's Playbook… Though a Barrel is better as armor than a cardboard box… and less noticeable in a military instillation…'_ The blond haired teen thought before using his knife to cut a pair of thin holes out of the barrel so he could see, and then sheathed it at his waist.

Watching the guard once more, Naruto soon saw his opportunity and then moved to the wall, still hiding in the barrel the guard seemed to notice it but then shrugged and didn't pay him any mind. _'Ugh… why is it that no matter what I do I'm always disappointed by whomever it is that guards a place?'_ The blond haired young man wondered to himself as the Guard turned his back and Naruto slowly made his way to the door, stopping right beside it as the guard turned back around only to stop and scratch his head seeing where the Barrel was now located. "What the… I really need a vacation…" The man muttered to himself before walking towards the Barrel, then turning and walking back down the way, giving Naruto enough time to use the PAN Card and enter the main part of the base.

Upon entering, Naruto looked around for more guards and was pleased, yet slightly annoyed, that none were present. Quickly pulling the Barrel from over his head the blond then placed it beside the door. Turning around the blond prepared to continue with the mission only for his eye's to widen at the sight that now greeted him… and only one question ran through his head. _'What the hell are these people doing?!'_

--

TBC…

--

AN: And yet another chapter bites the Dust, glad everyone likes this story. And in case no one noticed, the upper Chapter titals have been changed to reflect what Arc we're going through. This one will be about Four Chapters long, and I'd like to thank HolyKnight5 for giving me the idea. Oh well, ciao my loyal readers and reviewers…


	19. Operation: Snow Fox Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 18: JACKAL…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Alaskan Max-Security Prison/Research Center…)

Naruto looked on with wide eyes, this was a bit much, and even for someone whose strange case of PTSD had made him an emotionless wreck he could still admit he was surprised… All around the room were… THINGS that resembled Quadrupedal tanks of some kind or another… Shaking his head Naruto slowly walked forward, looking at the beasts, with almost ten in the room, most of them only half completed it seemed.

These "Tanks" are about ten to fifteen feet tall, it's camouflage pattern unlike REX was a lime green with numerous stripes of black and dark green, they have four hydraulic legs with what looks like two spikes at the fronts of their "Feet" like REX had with a third spike at the back of the foot, their bodies are long and had a massive cannon placed along their underbellies, their "Heads" for lack of a better term simply had a single "Eye" on the front, no mouth, and had vents on the sides with a small hatch above the eye itself, the head also had a single short spike pointing backwards from the top. The backside of these things had a single radar like dish, however looking at some it seemed that it could fold into the body of the vehicle, while missile pods rested at all four "Shoulders" of the strange beast like weapon, and last it seemed there was a "Tail" for this thing which had a large blade at the end of it. Looking at their backs Naruto saw grooves and realized that unlike a Metal-Gear, these suckers had their controls stored in the back for added protection of the pilot.

_'If that Camo pattern is anything to go on, I'd say it's probably a new possibly experimental US Army Metal-Gear… Probably built more for speed and actual Combat than for launching a Nuke however…'_ Naruto thought to himself with a frown before raising a brow at the insignia of "JACKAL" on the sides of the weapons. "What the hell…" Naruto whispered then heard a beeping from his Codec, looking around the blond ducked beside one of the many "Tanks" and then quickly hit the receiver of his Codec…

"Null, it looks like you found some kind of a Metal-Gear storage hangar… Though I have to admit… I've never actually seen a Metal-Gear that small… or that many in one place…" Ocelot said with a hint of surprise and Naruto nodded his head slowly before narrowing his eyes on the name printed on the side of the tanks.

"Did you see what's printed on the sides of their hind legs?" Naruto asked and pointed the camera towards what he was talking about, hearing a chuckle from Ocelot.

"A "JACKAL"… somehow I know there's a joke about you, Null-Fox, and these things…" Ocelot said with a snicker making Naruto frown before the man finally turned serious from his tone of voice. "Steer clear of these things on your way out Fox, capture one if you need it but don't forget the mission objective, free Dr. Hunter unharmed." Ocelot ordered and Naruto nodded his head while Ocelot cut the channel, only for "Zero" to call and make Naruto frown, but accept the call.

"I see you have found the "Metal-Gear-JACKAL" storage hangar." Zero said and Naruto narrowed his eye's, whoever this was, they knew where he was… "GPS Tracking along with scanning for your Codec's frequency around the Facility allows me to keep track of you." Zero then said and Naruto's brow's shot up, wondering how this Zero seemed to know what he was thinking…

"Right… you mentioned these things were called Metal-Gear-JACKAL?" Naruto questioned of the nameless voice.

"Yes, back to Metal-Gear-JACKAL. It has been under development at this facility for the past six years. The first prototype was based after Metal-Gear RAXA and TX55 so it could be said research into JACKAL has been going on for nearly ten to eleven years now." Zero explained then took a breath before continuing, so Naruto could at least say that this Zero wasn't a machine… "JACKAL is like all other Metal-Gears, it has Nuclear Capabilities. However, unlike other Metal-Gears, JACKAL is more of a "Kamikaze" Bomb rather than a "Nuclear Equipped Walking Death-Mobile"…" Zero explained and Naruto looked at the JACKALS warily after that bit of info… Kamikaze Bombs were going to be hell to deal with on his way out of here…

"Each JACKAL is heavily armored, stocked with numerous Anti-Tank and Missile defensive systems, and perfectly suited for simply plowing through enemies to self destruct behind enemy lines. The Nuclear Reactor within the JACKAL is heavily shielded to prevent exposure to the Pilot during combat and use in the field. However this is a minor precaution as the device is still very much a Suicide weapon at the best or even worst of circumstances if ever used…" Zero explained and Naruto frowned to himself.

"So they're Metal-Gears, but their not normal Metal-Gears… these are smaller and more… costly… to the person using its full nuclear functions, correct?" Naruto questioned and Zero was silent. Looking at his Codec, Naruto frowned, as it seemed that his mysterious informant had cut the connection with him already. Sighing only once Naruto turned his Codec off and then looked around, soon spotting a door off to the side. The blond teen pulled his combat knife out at this and made his way to the door then pushed said door open and came out in a new area.

This room had the same steel gray walls as the rest of the building, but this one had a blue carpet instead of steel floors and the fluorescent lights above cast an eerie glow, has two long rows of cubicles down it, a single break between the cubicles for people to enter them. There are five Cubicles in each of these rows, leaving ten computers in the entire room, a guard was patrolling between the cubicles, and while two more were at either end of the room leaving Naruto only a few moments to stay hidden if he wasn't very careful.

'_Hmm… this is as good a time as any to get the data that Solidus wants…'_ Naruto thought then watched the guards and snuck over to one end of the room. Watching the guard at this end he quickly he then moved behind him then chocked him, allowing his Spirit camo to sap the strength from the man before he then dragged him to a secluded spot. Hugging the wall of the cubicle, Naruto then looked out it for the guard between them and quickly made his way to a computer while he was at the other end. Looking the device over Naruto slowly looked out of the cubical he was in and then pulled himself back in seeing the guard at the end of the lane.

Ducking under the desk of the computer Naruto checked all the connections and then found one to a pair of speakers, pulling that out the blond waited for the Guard to pass him, then turn back towards the end of the hall before continuing. Activating the computer Naruto input a Password given to him by Ocelot to bypass the Militaries security system. _'How he knew it, I don't even think I want to know…'_ Naruto thought to himself then cracked his neck and began looking for something to download all the data onto. Checking around the device Naruto found an optical disk in a drawer and then put it into the computer.

However the blond then turned the monitor on the computer off and ducked under the desk once more while the Guard came back, then turned and went back down the hall. Giving a sigh of relief Naruto got back up and then brought up the main files on what was going on at this base. Ignoring his curiosity Naruto began to download the files onto the disk while also watching for the Guard to return. The most he had to worry about now was making sure he turned the Monitor Off, while leaving the Computer itself to work.

It hummed softly but so did the lights of the room, thus he had no worries of the Guard Noticing unless he looked inside the cubical itself. _'And fortunately these guy's are all tired and bored, they're less alert than they should be in a military instillation but I still wouldn't send any normal person to sneak in here…'_ The blond thought to himself then turned the Monitor off and ducked under the table once more, watching as the Guard stopped in front of his cubical.

The man reached up over his head and yawned loudly before shaking his head and then turning around. Naruto released a sigh at this before then pulling himself out from under the desk and turning the Monitor back on, pleased to see it was 75% done. Waiting only a few more seconds the Blond was rewarded with the Download completing. Grabbing a CD case from the desk then quickly shutting the computer down Naruto ducked back under the desk one last time while putting the Disk into the case, then his back pouch for further safe keeping.

Quickly making it back to the end of the cubicles Naruto then turned towards the other side of the room only to hug the cubicles upon seeing someone come in from that door. This guard looked around a few moments before calling a report to someone through a walkie-talkie. Turning, the man walked towards Naruto's end of the cubicals, the blond looked back at the unconscious guard and grunted angrily. He quickly moved the guard out of view then made a simple hand seal… _'Henge no Jutsu…'_ He thought and with a light plume of smoke, Naruto looked like the unconscious guard just as the other came to stand before him.

"Hey… you as bored with this gig as the rest of us?" The other guard questioned and Naruto merely nodded his head, unsure of what voice the man had. "Thought as much… I'll talk to the shift captain about getting us better hours, we've been here for too long… the higher ups really need to learn that we need rest or we're not going to be at our peak, huh Kenny?" The guy asked and Naruto nodded his head to the man who then looked his weapons over. "Yeah well, keep cool Kenny, we'll be back home eventually, I'm going to head over to check on the other guards." With that the guard turned and walked towards the other side of the room, allowing Naruto a sigh of relief before releasing the Henge and walked off to go through the door that the guard had come from.

As soon as he did, a Guard turned and looked towards him only quick enough to see him move out of the way when Naruto ducked into a nearby door to his side. The Guard narrowed his eyes however and walked towards the area where he saw the boy, then looked around and spotted some foot prints, the man then followed those and headed for the door he had went through. Inside of the room, Naruto found himself in a bathroom and cursed in his mind, looking through all his options it seemed that a Silent Kill would be best, though he wished Ocelot had allowed him to have his M9 or even his SAA right about now…

Shaking his head Naruto began to think, a few words from the Boss's spirit about how bored and tired the guards were also making it easy to distract gave the blond an idea… "Well… I haven't used THAT Jutsu since I left Konoha… mainly cause I thought Wolf would kill me if she ever saw it but…" With that Naruto put his hands into a Seal, eyes closed he concentrated and then focused on the Jutsu… _'Oroike no Jutsu…'_ He thought as a large plume of Smoke enveloped the room while the Guard entered. As soon as he did, he looked around, wondering where the smoke came from, and then looked further into the smoke only for his eyes to widen.

"Hi." Came a cute voice from a blond haired girl while the man looked on, his eyes seeing a blond woman with her shirt partially open walk towards him. The woman then moved around the mans side as he watched dumbly, then gasped as the blond grasped his throat with her arms in an X and leaned forward to his ear. "You shouldn't let you guard down for a pretty face…" She said with a deadly tone as the man felt all of his strength leave his body as the girl absorbed what she figured was his stamina, meaning possibly his Chakra before he fell to the floor unconscious… "I can't believe that actually worked…" "Naruko" then muttered and looked over to a mirror and saw that she was actually dressed in this Jutsu, thankfully, possibly due to influence from Wolf and The Boss on his views of "Beautiful" women.

For all intents and purposes, this form looked like a young version of The Boss with some of Wolf slipped into the mix, her long blond hair was let loose, pale flawless skin with a curvy athletic build and average height, her blue eyes were bright and filled with life as apposed to Naruto's own cold gray, however her cheeks had the six whiskers that people associated with Naruto as apposed to the beauty mark on the Boss's left cheekbone. As for attire she was wearing her normal mesh shirt, with the Spirit camo on over it though considerably tighter on her thinner frame for some reason, her hair was let loose with his gray bandanna moved back like the Boss had worn her own, with his ESD Gloves, Sword, and Combat knife all still present.

However, the belt that Naruto wore was a little lower on her hips with the top button of the pants unbuttoned and it seemed the top portion of the Spirit camo was left completely unbuttoned as it to make it look like Wolf or even the Boss, Naruto's boots were also still present as were Naruto's Gun holsters and other equipment, only his mask was not present on his female equivalent…

"How the hell…" Naruko wondered softly, still in the flat tone associated with Naruto, though it sounded much more "Cute" with this form than with the boy. The girl then began looking herself over with her own eyes then sighed. "I'll figure out how I knocked him out in this form later, right now I have a mission to get back too…" With that and dispelling the Jutsu, Naruto was now standing in place of Naruko.

Letting out a sigh of relief Naruto then quickly made his way to the door that the guard had come from and walked into the next area. Looking around, the blond haired young man found himself in a long hall, with glass windows on either side looking into a huge hangar of some kind with even more Metal-Gear JACKALS all over the place… Grimacing at the thought of fighting what looked to be about forty or fifty Metal-Gears of any kind, Naruto then kneeled down and placed a hand to one ear to report in to Ocelot…

"Yeah, Null… what is it?" Ocelot questioned from his end of the Codec with a bored tone of voice.

"I've managed to enter the main facility, Boss… I have already retrieved the Data that Solidus wanted." Naruto reported quickly and quietly while Ocelot grinned from his end and let out a light chuckle.

"Good work Null, have you located Dr. Hunter yet?" Ocelot praised then questioned and Naruto looked down into the hangar of JACKALS for a second.

"No sir… though I think you'll want to look at this…" Naruto stated and held the Codec's camera to view the amassed numbers of Metal-Gear JACKALS…

"Shit!" Ocelot said loudly upon seeing the feed from the miniature Camera on Naruto's Codec… "Alright kid, this looks like those things could be a real bitch later. I want you to do whatever is necessary to insure that all of those things are completely and utterly destroyed." Ocelot ordered with a growl and Naruto nodded his head slowly while looking over the room below and noticing soldiers were moving to and fro as though something was happening.

"Do we have any new information on this place, Boss?" The blond then questioned and heard a grunt from Ocelot as his response.

"Yeah, this place doesn't have any un-coded weaponry due to being a Prison. All weaponry in any of the armory's is all pre-coded to specific soldiers for use in the event of their current weaponry being damaged…" Ocelot said with a grunt and Naruto merely rolled his eyes, just meant he had to "Play the part of the Ninja" as it were and stick with his blades and fists… "If Solidus had managed to get me this information earlier I would have made you take in something besides your blades and ESD-Gloves…" Ocelot then grumbled and a simple hum from Naruto was all he got in reply.

"Consider this training, Boss… by using only a knife and a Sword in this place I'll have to train my Stealth, evasion, and infiltration tactics, thus improving my overall skills for future missions…" Naruto reasoned to the man, having already found a new way of taking out guards that, while slightly comical and would probably only work on certain men and some woman, was still fairly effective…

"Yeah whatever… just make sure you get Dr. Hunter out of that place in one piece Null, we can't have anything happening to her." Ocelot then ordered before cutting the connection to Naruto, who merely hummed in thought before walking down the hall to the next area, coming to a locker room of some sort. Walking in he saw a shadow and quickly hid behind some of the lockers.

"Why is it everywhere I go something always happens? And now I was left unconscious on the ground… again… well, at least no one stole my clothes this time." Came the familiar voice of Johnny Sasaki and Naruto nearly fell over in shock… _'How in the bloody hell does that man manage to survive all of this?!'_ The blond wondered with a raised brow beneath his mask, then decided to confront Sasaki, if the former Genome was still loyal to him for saving his Hyde back at Shadow Moses he could use his help, if not… well… a good nap could always make him forget…

Tiptoeing forward and around the locker Naruto tapped on Johnny's shoulder, the Genome turned quickly aiming his weapon at Naruto before blinking rapidly. "Commander?" Johnny questioned and Naruto raised a brow under his mask for a single second before nodding his head slowly to the other masked man. "Oh… so you're the one who knocked me out…" Johnny deduced and Naruto nodded his head to the man, before he then put his own two scents in.

"At least I didn't cut you in half…" He offered and Johnny paled before nodding rapidly and Naruto took the time to see what the soldier was wearing this time… He had on a Light-Gray BDU (Battle-Dress-Uniform) uniform with a black Balaclava over his face, black body armor over his chest with elbow and knee pads, a pair of black combat boots over his feet and black fingerless gloves over his hands that had metal plates at the back. Around his waist was a simple utility belt with all his old Genome equipment, including his radio; last he had on a helmet of some kind and a shotgun in one hand, a SOCOM holstered at his right thigh…

"True Commander, but it's still kind of embarrassing…" Johnny said and Naruto gave him a look, reminding the man that his former Commander was completely emotionless… "Anyways sir, what are you doing here?" Johnny questioned while standing up, noting that Naruto had shot up a couple inches or so since they had last stood before one another, and was now getting close to reaching his height.

"Dr. Naomi Hunter, that's what, she's a prisoner here. I've been ordered by a client of mine to free her…" Naruto explained simply with a rather frank tone and Johnny blinked then shrugged.

"Oh, so you're a mercenary now?" He then questioned and Naruto frowned.

"Something like that…" He said simply and Johnny nodded his head slowly.

"Can I help you then sir, this place and these guys are kind of… crazy… I mean the experiments are way beyond what should be allowed to go on! Even the guy's at Shadow Moses were better than this!!" Johnny said then nearly yelled and Naruto frowned before walking over to a window in the room and looking out of it to view the Metal-Gears in the lower room…

"What experiments Johnny? And does it have anything to do with all these Metal-Gears or why Dr. Hunter was brought here?" Naruto questioned and Johnny looked out to the Metal-Gear Jackals and shivered.

"I… I don't really know sir… All I do know is that whoever is running this place was working with the former Secretary of Defense, that they captured then imprisoned four girls for experimentation, and I think they are even poking around with making Psychics or something." Johnny said and Naruto frowned to himself seeing as that could lead to a world of trouble for them later on…

"Johnny, do you by any chance know where Dr. Hunter is currently being held?" Naruto then questioned and Johnny was thoughtful for a few moments before nodding his head to the young soldier.

"I think she's on the B2 floor in the Prison complex. I believe they took her to the Isolation Cells; they're near the far back of the prison. You have to go through the Genetics lab at the back of this building to get to the prison, but you can't miss it after you do, Commander." Johnny explained and Naruto raised a brow, was it him… or was Johnny finally acting like a competent soldier?

"Sasaki, while I appreciate the assistance in my Mission you do realize you could be branded a traitor to your country for this…" Naruto then stated and Johnny looked down at all of the Metal-Gear-JACKALS and shook his head.

"No sir. I…I want to help you because… well… you're… you're the only one who's ever said he could count on me sir!" Johnny said and stood at attention, saluting Naruto who raised a brow. "So what are my orders Commander?" Johnny then questioned with his eyes both making upside down U's. However, Johnny groaning, and then wrapping his arms around his waist ruined this moment and made Naruto shake his head before sighing.

"Bathroom's back there…" Naruto said while pointing behind him with his thumb and Johnny nodded, quickly rushing off passed Naruto and off to the bathroom while his stomach groaned loudly… "Sasaki…" Naruto then said with a shake of his head and heard his Codec beep, checking the frequency he frowned before answering Zero's call…

"What is it this time Zero?" Naruto questioned with a frown and heard a chuckle in response to his query…

"No need to be hostile, I'm merely trying to assist you on your mission after all." Zero said, making Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously while he walked over to the lockers and leaned back on them.

"That still doesn't explain you calling me in the middle of my infiltration." Naruto stated and then heard a slight sigh in response.

"Very well then, all pleasantries aside Null, you need to get Hunter out yes, but I do not believe it would be in your best interests to head through the genetics and psycho research labs. If you head to the basement instead you will lose time, but you run less risk of detection." Zero explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering why it wouldn't be in his best interests to go through the labs…

"Unfortunately Zero, Time is something I don't have the luxury of having. If I take time away from getting to Dr. Hunter I run not only a greater risk of Detection but my mission will be a failure if I am not out by tomorrow morning and my Boss is very punctual…" Naruto stated flatly with his arms crossed and heard Zero sigh once more.

"Very well then. It seems you will have to find out why I was hesitant to allow you down there then, just remember this one thing, Null… I warned you…" With that rather cryptic message, Zero cut the transmission with him just as Naruto heard Sasaki return, groaning lightly while walking back over to Naruto.

"Alright Commander, now I'm ready for my orders…" Johnny said and Naruto frowned in thought while looking at the man.

"First of all, Sasaki… what exactly is your Codec Frequency in case I need to get in contact with you?" Naruto questioned and Johnny blinked for a few moments before answering.

"It's 145.15 Sir. If you need to know anything about the patrols or about the facilities Prison I'm your man. I don't know much about the R&D area or the other labs, but I know more than enough about the rest of the facility after guarding it for weeks on end…" Johnny said and Naruto nodded slowly, and then clicked his tongue.

"What can you tell me about this place then? I only know so much even with Ocelot's Intel." Naruto questioned and Johnny took a thoughtful expression before speaking once more.

"Well, outside of this place are most of the barracks for the soldiers, training facilities for CQC, shooting ranges, and a couple armories. All of the weaponry and equipment is pre-coded incase any of the prisoners manage to get out. We have about three R&D departments, each one is used for different parts of managing the Metal-Gears stored around the base." Johnny explained then took a deep breath. "The building we are currently in is primarily used to house the numerous Metal-Gears, which include forty Metal-Gear-JACKALS and a prototype Mass- Production-Model Metal-Gear-REX." Johnny then explained only for Naruto to hold up a hand to stop him.

"Back up… A Mass Produced REX?" Naruto questioned and Johnny nodded his head slowly. "How is it different than the old REX, and for that matter, how the hell did they manage to build it?" Naruto questioned of the man and Johnny scratched the back of his head, possibly trying to think of a way to explain.

"Well… It's not as big as the old REX, though the Piloting system is the same, but the armor plating seems thinner, they took off the old Rail-Gun and put a Heavy-Duty Vulcan-Cannon in it's place, the Raydome is still on the left arm and they managed to compact and armor it some more, making it harder to take out than on the last REX though it's armor is still thinner all around." Jonny explained while Naruto raised a brow, seeing they had upgraded the weakness of the old REX while making it easier to produce as prudent in this case.

"Uhh… I think that the shoulders are equipped with the same Gatling-guns same as they were before, it still has the Laser but it has less range and power this time, and the Anti Tank Missile launchers are still equipped to the top of the legs. As for how they built it… you got me." Johnny explained to the blond while Naruto frowned in thought, though it seemed that this new model REX could come in handy.

"Thank you Johnny, but can you pilot a JACKAL?" Naruto questioned and Johnny blinked rapidly.

"Yeah, everyone in the base was trained to pilot them incase something happened, why sir?" Johnny said then questioned and Naruto took a thoughtful expression, cupping his chin with one hand.

"Set one of the underused or even one of the still under construction JACKAL'S to self destruct in two hours under a silent countdown. Then I want you to prep another for our escape from this hellhole. I'll be taking the REX out myself; I had some VR Training at Shadow Moses to use one. However, if I'm not in the hangar by the time we only have thirty minutes left, I want you to escape the facility on your own." Naruto ordered with a flat tone and Johnny's eyes widened.

"B-but sir! Why only two hours?" Johnny questioned and Naruto looked to him coldly, and then clenched a fist.

"My mission requires me to finish this op within one night's time. If I cannot manage to get Dr. Hunter out of here within two hours, my mission will be a failure regardless… if that is the case I want you to escape and find the Gurlukovich Private Army, they can take you in Johnny." Naruto stated then moved off of the Locker and walked away from Johnny.

"Don't worry then Commander, I won't let you down!" Johnny then called out and Naruto stopped to look at him once, before then walking off yet again. Johnny watched as Naruto then seemed to vanish outside the door and turned on his heel and went through the door and off to the Metal-Gear Hangar. _'Why do I have this sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen?'_ Johnny wondered to himself while rushing to the Metal-Gear-Hangar…

--

TBC…

--

AN: "Naruko" sounds EXACTLY like Raven from Teen Titans when she speaks it being in a flat monotone, save when she first talked to the guard with a "Hi" that was in her normal tone. I thought it would make since for Naruko to have Raven's voice seeing as it's always in a monotone it would be easy to understand what she actually sounds like… Also… Prepare, for Kyuubi shall FINALLY appear next Chapter!!


	20. Operation: Snow Fox Pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 18: Rage…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Max-Security Prison/Research Center…)

Naruto silently crept from the locker room to the next area; he frowned to himself upon seeing it was yet another hallway with windows to the Metal-Gear Hangar bellow. Walking down the hall and to a door at the far end, Naruto stayed down as it opened and then checked around this next room. It was large, square, with numerous tables here and there with lab notes and all manor of equipment, computers were at the wall farthest from the blond while the door was to his far left, while a single Soldier guarding it with a Surveillance camera above him…

'_Hmm… tricky, but doable…'_ Naruto thought to himself while creeping behind one of the desks of the room and looking for something he could use. Finding nothing to use as a projectile from this, Naruto pulled his combat Knife from his pocket, knowing he'd have to get the timing perfect Naruto then leaped up, throwing the knife at the wire powering the Camera and then rushing the guard. The Camera went dead with a few sparks while Naruto unsheathed his blade and sliced the Soldier guarding the door in half, a spray of blood coating his body as he did so…

'_Great…undoubtedly this will alert the other guards to my presence when they find it…'_ Naruto thought with a frown while sheathing his HF-Blade then pulling his Combat Knife out of the wall and placing it back into it's own sheath. Looking down at the man whose body was split down the middle and shaking his head, Naruto walked through this next door into the main genetics lab. Seeing tanks of glowing green liquid, numerous notes and other such things, chalk and dry erase boards with notes covering them, super computers here and there, several freezers for whatever genetic material they needed, and even a stairway to a lower level of the lab.

Frowning Naruto ducked to the side; looking for any kind of surveillance he narrowed his eyes. There were three cameras on the upper level, one at his far left, one on the roof looking down at the stairway, and another right over him… Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tossed his Combat Knife up, taking out that Security Camera and then jumping up to retrieve his knife once he had. Slowly making his way over to the stairway, Naruto watched the camera, only to frown seeing as it was fixed on the stairs.

Looking to his left, he saw the only other camera was tilted to look around, but obviously didn't have good range if no alarms had gone off yet. Looking back to the camera at the stairway, Naruto debated shutting the camera or simply trying his Optic Camouflage… _'Turning the camera off might alert someone to my presence, thus I may not manage to reach my destination undetected… however… if I don't turn it off it will be a problem getting out of here… looks like I'll have to take it out…'_ Naruto thought with a frown before throwing his knife and severing the wires of the camera. With a few sparks the device fizzled out and Naruto walked down the stairs calmly… however, once he reached the lower level he halted and his eyes went wide at what he had found…

Naruto's eyes were wide as he shakily walked slowly forward, his legs quivering, before him rested an arm, to be precise, it was Gray-Fox's left arm, held up with some sort of frame and with numerous needles and wires running in and out of it, the fingers twitching even in death… "Fox…" Naruto whispered then turned and began to shiver, seeing the form of Psycho-Mantis in a similar state, hanging in the air with his skull cut open exposing his brain. "M-mantis…" Naruto breathed then fell to his knees, then through up onto the floor in a combination of disgust and horror.

Crawling on the ground, towards Mantis, Naruto pulled himself to his feet and began to shudder. "My… my brother…" He whispered seeing the lifeless eyes, unmasked sewn up face, and mutilated heavily scarred body, having obviously been dissected as it hung before him. Reaching out a shaking limb to the body, Naruto placed a hand onto his back, his eyes changing to his Shinigami eyes as he did so, while a voice that was not his own escaped his lips…

_**"My mask… put it back on…"**_ The blond breathed out in a familiar strangled voice before looking all around and spotting a familiar black Gas Mask with red-lensed eyes lying on a nearby table… _**"My mask… Put it back on…"**_ The voice called from the blond's own mouth as he walked over to the table, his body stumbling too and fro just as Meryl had under Mantis's mind control… _**"Put it back on…"**_ Naruto said once more before coming to the table and placing a hand onto the mask. _**"My mask put it on…"**_ Naruto breathed while reaching his other hand out to grasp both sides of the mask…

_**"Put my mask on… Null…"**_ Naruto finally said as the form of Psycho-Mantis shimmered over his own, the blond then reached down as did the image of Mantis, before then stretching and pulling the mask over his face, the world now seen through Mantis's red lenses… Breathing in and out, Naruto heard the familiar filtered noise of Mantis; his body twitching as he suddenly began laughing. However, this laughter held no joy, it sounded hollow as Naruto fell to his knee's continuing to laugh hysterically…

However the boy then fell forward holding his body up with his arms, while tears began welling in his eyes before falling as blood into his mask. _**"Sorrow…"**_ The boy breathed out with ragged breaths, shuddering the blond then reached back up sobbing uncontrollably. _**"Sad… so very sad…"**_ Naruto then breathed while looking around, spotting what looked like note's on what they had found. Sob's still racked his body as he walked over to the notes, his golden eyes looking down through red lenses…

_**"A host of sorrows…"**_ Naruto whispered then looked around and sobbed once more, crimson tears falling from his eyes. _**"And I… am one of them… This world is a world of Sadness… Battle brings death… Death brings Sorrow."**_ The boy sobbed then placed both hands onto the table before him, looking at the notes as they spoke of Mantis, not as a person, but like he had been nothing but a thing… _**"Though we cannot hear them, and their voices may fall upon deaf ears… make no mistake, the dead are not silent…"**_ Naruto then said while grasping his head in pain, falling down once more and curling into a fetal position as he saw images, flashes of Mantis in this place.

"Null. Come in Null. This is Ocelot, do you read?" The familiar voice came over the Codec while Naruto continued to sob, then something happened, as his eyes slowly clouded over with hate.

_**"No… The dead are not silent… and the dead… shall have their vengeance…"**_ Naruto breathed, his voice turning to Mantis's seemingly strangled voice, the sounds of Naruto's breathing becoming more filtered than before as he began to twitch, his vision darkening from orange to blood red. _**"Vengeance…"**_ Naruto breathed while standing up slowly with filtered breaths, his fingernails lengthening, becoming sharp claws…

"Null! Dammit would you snap out of it and answer me already!" Ocelot called loudly over the Codec but Naruto ignored him, as he remembered how he and Mantis were like brothers, twin beasts… filling the blond with something he hadn't felt in many, MANY years… a deep hate filled rage boiled deep within him as he began to twitch and jerk about rapidly…

"Null!? What the hell is wrong with you Dammit! Answer me!" Ocelot called once more only for Naruto to ignore him while trying desperately to regain control of himself. These emotions, they were too raw, too powerful for him to control…

_**"Rage…"**_ Naruto then said darkly while his canine teeth became sharp fangs. _**"Hate…"**_ Naruto said while pulling himself back to his feet, only for his anger to suddenly intensify as he saw them mention attempts at cloning Mantis and Fox… _**"FURY!!"**_ Naruto roared out, unknown even to him as the whiskers on his cheeks began to stretch and thicken on his face, while he then turned around as the door on the upper level opened.

"Holy shit!" A soldier exclaimed upon seeing Naruto and the blonde's eyes narrowed on them in pure hate. "We've got an intruder!" He called out while turning his head to one of the three other soldiers above, then turned only to find the blond was gone. "Huh?" He questioned then found his body being lifted into the air by an invisible force.

_**"Fury… rage… hate… give me more! GIVE ME MORE HATE!!"**_ Came a roar from Naruto as the man was then cut in half in mid air, the two other soldiers quickly taking steps back and reaching for their radio's only for a flash of crimson to appear as both were then cut into ribbons, exploding in a shower of blood and gore while a twitching Naruto was knelt down before the remaining men. The blond was twitching, sounds of sob's, laughter, screams, and roars flowing all around the room as he looked up with demonic red eyes. _**"More Hate… More Fury… More Rage… it feeds me… it gives me strength…"**_ He said while slowly standing back up to his feet and jerking back and forth before looking at the dead men in pure unbridled rage…

Walking with a stumbling path back down the stairs his bloody sword in hand, the blond entered the hall to the prison complex, only to find several foolish Soldiers in his way. _**"Let me show you… my FURY!!"**_ Naruto then exclaimed as a luminescent aura of blood red energy began to surround him, making the soldiers all fall back in shock and then backpedal away from the blond. In the aura they watched as the head of a fox appeared, it's eyes glowing a deeper crimson than the rest of the energy…

"W-what the hell is this!?" One of the soldiers demanded as then, the spirit of Psycho-Mantis began to hover behind Naruto, laughing loudly and insanely while the sounds of crying and howling began filling the air.

"_**YOU FOOLS HAVE ANGERED OUR SOULS BY USING OUR BODIES FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS! THOUGH YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD US, THE DEAD ARE NOT SILENT!! WE DEMAND VENGEANCE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO US!!!"**_ Came three voices, Psycho-Mantis, and Gray-Fox, over Naruto's own. The three said it as one before the blond then spun his HF-Blade in both hands then lunged forward, roaring like a beast as he vanished in a flash and appeared before a Soldier, spinning on his heel the blond cut him in half and the other soldiers all began to fire their weapons at him.

Mantis's spirit then laughed as it held the bullets back, before throwing his hands forward, sending the numerous bullets right back at the ones who fired them. Thus leaving only a few more soldiers as they looked at the blond with wide eyes. "It's… IT'S A DEMON!!" One of the soldiers called out and Naruto vanished once more soon appearing before the man with his sword sheathed he grabbed him with one arm.

The man screamed for only a moment before Naruto then slammed the Soldiers head into a wall, then reared his left fist back before plunging it straight through the mans chest and into the wall behind him. At that moment electricity sparked from the blond haired boy's ESD-Gloves, setting the man ablaze while the furious blond turned to glare at the last soldier. _**"Fury… Let me show you the flames of my FURY!!"**_ Naruto then called out while the crimson energy around his body seemed to grow, the final soldier backing away from the blond with wide fearful eyes.

"_**Die… all of you will die!"**_ Naruto then exclaimed before throwing both arms forward, crimson energy moving with his arms and stretching, grasping the last soldier the blond lifted him off the ground before slamming him into the ground repeatedly, roaring with fury as the crying and laughing continued around his body… The blond then threw the man only for him to hit the door in a spread eagle position then fall forward. Falling to his side, tears of blood slowly began to spill from the blond teens eyes as he fell into a fetal position, black smoke rising from the ground where the crimson energy trailed overt his form to cover him completely from view…

--

(??)

Gray eyes slowly opened and a blond haired teen stood up in a dark place. Looking around, the Teen saw what Mantis had described his Mindscape as, a forest that was comprised of dead trees, only he was sitting before an arch with bars within it and a void in the center of the arch. However, all around Naruto could hear Mantis Laughing, and The Ninja Screaming, while his own voice was roaring out in anger or sobbing in sorrow… Looking back to the arch the blond took a step back as a pair of eyes like red hellfire with Slit Pupils as dark as the deepest pits of hell itself opened from beyond the bars within the Void.

**"Ugh… Why do you disturb my slumber…?"** The question came from a deep voice, one that sounded as though spoken from the pits of hell themselves. The Eyes then looked down on Naruto as the blond was looking at them and they narrowed slightly examining the way he looked and was dressed it seemed. **"Hmm… that Camouflage and that equipment… the last time I saw a Ningen using that was… well, a very, VERY long time ago."** The deep voice mused to itself while Naruto looked around the sides of the arch and wondered why the eyes only appeared in the Void.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned with a raised brow, as no other features were visible of this being beyond its demonic red eyes.

**"My cell is more spacious…"** The Voice mused while seeming to look around in the Tiny Void it was within. **"Though, this everlasting Darkness seems a bit too much like Home for me."** The Beast mused with a sound of distaste before turning to look down at the blond strangely. **"Your not exactly what I expected of my Container… Then again I truly wouldn't know exactly what to expect from something I'm supposed to be held within so that's not too terribly surprising."** The voice mused and confused Naruto even more greatly.

"Who, or what are you and why are you somehow inside my mindscape?" Naruto demanded with a glare towards the eyes.

**"I wonder what has been happening since I was last sealed. I no longer feel that wretch Madara's taint controlling my actions…"** The Voice mused to itself before looking down at Naruto and narrowing its large eyes. **"Would you mind if I search your memories to understand the situation a little better?"** The voice questioned and Naruto raised a brow but shook his head nonetheless and the eyes closed for a second. Red energy then started to seep out of the Void beyond the arch, flowing deep into the world around him the blond looked one with shock.

He heard what sounded like a growl of anger from the Void after a second before it slowly vanished as well. The Crimson energy then slowly seeped backwards, returning to the Void it had come from as the red eyes once more opened from beyond the bars that led to the strange Void. "Did you find what you needed?" Naruto questioned while straightening up his back and watched the eyes closely.

**"Indeed. It would seem you have walked through Death itself using your Shinigami Eyes. I owe you thanks for this Child, as you have allowed my mind to once more take control of my power."** Came the voice as the eyes lowed, making him figure that whatever was bound beyond the void was bowing it's head. **"Now then, you asked who or rather, what I am. That answer is rather simple Child, I am known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune to your people…"** The Voice said and Naruto's eyes both widened slightly before all sorts of puzzle pieces that had never made sense in his life started to come together…

The reason his village hated him was because this creature, the Kyuubi no Kitsune who attacked them had been placed inside of him. They had used him as a scapegoat for their anger and took out all their pain and anguish out on him regardless if he was Kyuubi or not. In there minds, so long as he harbored the Demon within him, they would punish him as though he was the Demon. Thus, eventually they began to believe he actually was the Kyuubi, regardless if it made sense of not… explaining why he was called killer, monster, beast, and even Fox regularly in Konoha as well…

"Hmm… that explains why my childhood was an absolute living hell." Naruto mused to himself flatly and saw the equivalent of a wince in the eyes.

**"I truly must apologize for my actions child, a warrior named Uchiha Madara somehow gained the ability to summon and control me and the other Nine Bijuu. He called us all out then took me under his control before using me like a weapon numerous times."** Kyuubi said with obvious anger in his tone, frankly Naruto couldn't blame him for that, he'd never wish that kind of fate on anyone…

"So then Kyuubi, I believe there's a reason I've been brought before you then, correct?" Naruto questioned while crossing his arms and Kyuubi looked around before humming lightly.

**"Truthfully, I'm surprised and intrigued by your Mindscape, I've not been in one so intricate since before the end of the Great War."** Kyuubi mused and Naruto didn't even bother asking the beast just how long ago that was. **"However, I most digress, this meeting could mean one of many things. First, you could have, and most likely probably did call on some of my power from all the noise around here…"** Kyuubi mused while looking all around the area then spotted several specters floating all around the area.

"What are those?" Naruto wondered to himself, having never truly visited this place before now he heard Kyuubi hum in thought.

**"Spirits… that would also explain a lot."** He stated and Naruto looked up at him quizzically for an answer. **"Your 'Bloodline', the Shinigami Eyes, is a dangerous Doujutsu both to your enemies and yourself. It has the ability to allow you to see, hear, smell, and even touch spirits, however this also works in reverse. Spirits can touch you or even attempt to control you if they so choose it."** Kyuubi explained and Naruto frowned, that explained a little, though feeling so many intense emotions.

"Then what about my emotional State, I've just felt more in a span of ten minutes than I have in the past four years." Naruto questioned in a monotone and heard the Kyuubi hum in thought once more, the creature really wasn't what Konoha had always made it out to be apparently…

**"Your 'PTSD' is still in effect, however, the personalities of the spirits trying to control you are all feeling very intense emotions. Pain, Sadness, Fear, and Rage are all flowing through you like wildfire, one of them Laughing however is baffling even to me…"** Kyuubi explained while Naruto nodded his head slowly then turned around as one of the spirits appeared, taking the shape of The Boss.

"Boss?" Naruto questioned and the Boss nodded her head.

"The Sorrow is trying to handle Mantis and Fox with some help from Wolf, Raven and Jack… I mean Big Boss. I'm supposed to help you get back into control while he deals with them and their anguish." The Boss stated and then looked into the void and at the large red eyes. "And just who might you be?" She questioned and the eyes took her entire form in before blinking only once.

**"Kyuubi… call me Kyuubi… and you're the Legendary Boss…"** Kyuubi said and Naruto was slightly surprised the Demon actually knew of her when they were both from another world. **"I know of at least five thousand lost souls in hell who curse your name daily…"** He added with an amused grin on his face and Naruto raised a brow while the Boss looked slightly amused as well.

"I thought it'd be more." She joked and he heard the Kyuubi chuckle lightly.

**"True, but not all of them curse you, some curse their leaders, their countries, whomever they can curse at the time and blame for their deaths but themselves."** Kyuubi said and Naruto folded his arms over his chest once more and frowned before looking to the Boss who nodded and he turned back to Kyuubi for a moment.

"As interesting and informative as this little get together has been, I must say farewell for now Kyuubi, I feel we shall meet again in the future…" Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded his head as Naruto and the Boss both vanished into nothing, leaving the Kyuubi with his own thoughts…

--

Opening his eyes, Naruto immediately rolled into a crouch, the smoke that had been surrounding him having vanished as he breathed in and out while looking towards the ground. He felt his muscles spasm and his body ache as part of it wanted to move, he felt the voice of Mantis calling for vengeance loudest however while Wolf and Raven both tried to calm him down. The blond then roared out loud throwing out a fist as a red arm extended from it and tore through the door before him and into the prison.

"_**Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... **__**Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii, Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."**_ The blond gritted out as he then took hold of his head and fell to his knees, gritting his teeth in pain he then rammed his skull down into the ground. Gritting his teeth the pain slowly began to mute the voices in his mind as the spirits of Mantis cry out for vengeance once more… but then he heard the Ninja, not screaming, no he was TRYING to speak…

"_**Please… save Naomi for me…"**_ That was his simple request and Naruto took several shuddering breaths as his body ached, he looked out the door and gritted his teeth, slamming his head back into the ground one more time he began to slowly stand back up, his eyes slate gray once more. Panting out, Naruto shook his head and slowly regained control of his breathing, his eyes hardening as he then closed them…

"I will… Gray-Fox…" Naruto whispered and looked to his side when he heard a ringing in his ear, checking the frequency he frowned and then tapped the side of his right ear to connect with Zero yet again…

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty." Zero's condescending tone came and Naruto twitched but made no other reaction to the voice.

"You knew… you knew that they were here like this?!" Naruto demanded coldly and heard Zero laugh lightly, irritating the blond who felt his temper start to rise once more but concentrated on his breathing to stave off another freak out of power.

"Of course I knew. I also know that you're going to have a bit of trouble up ahead my young friend." Zero said and Naruto frowned, and then looked into the next area before responding to Zero.

"What exactly are you talking about? What kind of trouble will I be meeting exactly?" Naruto questioned, suddenly having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach while Zero laughed once more. Zero then cut the channel and Naruto scowled deeply before changing the frequency and calling Ocelot…

"Dammit kid what in hell is going on down there?! I tried contacting you and you start screaming something about vengeance!?" Ocelot demanded of the blond then stated angrily and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Zero called me again. Whoever he is has some sort of Pull with the US or managed to get some current info on the base. Zero seems to have access to top secret files and research even Solidus couldn't get his hands on…" Naruto said with a frown, which was mirrored by Ocelot on the other end of the Codec.

"Hmm, we'll take Zero's advice for now Null. Until this Zero shows that he's not trustworthy we'll believe what he says." Ocelot stated and Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Under stood sir. Null-Fox over and out." Naruto then said and Ocelot and he both turned their Codec's off at the same time then made his way forward into the prison complex of the base…

--

(Elsewhere…)

"Man, even now I've got to do all the grunt work…" Johnny grumbled while typing on a consol near the base of what looked like REX'S foot. Johnny had already prepped the Metal-Gear-JACKAL for his own escape, thus he decided it would be prudent to prepare REX for Naruto's own use. "Hope the Commander appreciates my work… I know no one else does…" Johnny said mostly to himself while skillfully setting up REX'S systems for launch, a password needed coming up and Johnny gulped. However, before doing anything else, Johnny looked up and shivered seeing the familiar visage of Metal-Gear-REX…

This REX was only about Thirty to Thirty Five feet tall, as apposed to the fifty foot original REX, the missile silo's on the back of it's rectangular torso were loaded with numerous Anti-Tank Missiles exactly like the ports on it's legs, a massive Vulcan Cannon was attached to it's right arm, while the Raydome was placed on the left, a pair of simple armor piercing Machineguns at each shoulder with a slightly low power laser cannon between it's legs. However, like the old REX it's legs looked backwards and were powered by hydraulics, with two nails at either foot, a foldable stand at the back of each leg to assist in balancing it when it used heavy fire or work was done on it, a trapezoid shaped head with a hinged jaw like the old REX, only the head was streamlined to be much more sleek, as was the rest of the unit…

'_Man… what is with these nuclear monsters and my family?_' Johnny wondered to himself, thinking of how his grandfather, and his father, both in the military had met up with different Metal-Gears or nuclear equipped battle tanks at the very least. Shaking his head of those thoughts while reaching into his utility belt, Johnny plugged a cord into the consol from a small keypad he had retrieved. Pulling a pair of yellow goggles out as well he put them over his eyes and placed the Keypad onto his right arm.

"Alright, I might not be the best at being a Soldier like dad or grandpa were, but this is what I'm really good at…" Johnny then muttered to himself as his left hand began flying over the keyboard, typing in numerous codes as he broke through the encryption then began to set up REX for Naruto. "Don't worry Commander, I won't let you down…" Johnny then said as he continued to watch the code stream down the yellow tinted visor over his eyes…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Man I'm tired… anyways I hope you like this chapter, I tried to give Kyuubi a kind of "Old-Soldier" feel in this story rather than evil demon or helper. Basically he might help, then again he might not, depends on whether or not he feels the need to basically thus making things more interesting in the future. Oh well. Ciao!


	21. Operation: Snow Fox Pt4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 20: B&B…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

**_Inner Spirit Speech…_**

--

(Antarctic Max-Security Prison/Research Center…)

Johnny sighed as he finally broke through the final security barrier on REX and managed to finally prep it. "Jeez… why did it have to be triple encrypted?" Johnny wondered to himself before then looking back to his keypad while code flew over the visor before his eyes. "Hmm… this could be bad… it'll take at least half an hour for it to be fully ready for launch…" Johnny said to himself then unhooked his mini-computer from REX'S control console.

"Alright… two hours left till this place is turned to slag… and once the Commander gets here we can make our escape… that should be easy enough… right?" Johnny wondered to himself before shaking his head and running over to one of the partially dismantled JACKALS, only to stop and groan as his stomach began aching… "Ugh… why now?!" Johnny wondered loudly while rushing off to find a bathroom…

--

(Prison Complex…)

Naruto slowly slid forward and cursed under his breath seeing several guards rushing towards his location. Quickly looking around Naruto ducked behind a nearby crate just as they all passed him and went down the hall. Breathing a sigh of relief the young blond then slowly looked over his hiding spot and frowned. The Prison was more or less as he expected a Maximum Security Prison to be, computer controlled locks, bulletproof reinforced-glass at the front of every cell as a door, Camera's at every corner and hall, Reinforced-steel placed over the floors and walls of each individual Cell to incapacitate any attempt to dig their way to freedom…

_'Getting Naomi out of here is going to be a real bitch…'_ Naruto and Gray-Fox or "Null-Fox" thought as one as the old soldier had decided he would assist the blond for this part of the Mission. Reaching back, Naruto pulled his Combat knife out, and then used it to look all around and grimaced seeing as it was more or less the same all around. Placing his Knife back in its rightful place Naruto took a calculating expression before closing his eyes. _'Sasaki said that she was being held in a cell at the B2 floor at the back of the complex…'_ Naruto thought to himself while mentally analyzing the layout of the prison to ensure he wasn't spotted by any of the cameras.

Closing his eyes once more, Naruto repeated Gray-Fox's chant like a mantra in his mind before opening now Gold and Obsidian colored eyes. Looking out Naruto saw that their were two ways to the back of this area, a door to the far left, and one to the far right, each having two Camera's watching it. _'The Security in this area is unreal…'_ Naruto couldn't help but think though it made some amount of sense considering this place was supposed to be a prison complex. Taking a breath Naruto slid to the side of the crate and looked at the long stretch he'd have to go down if he wanted to make his way to Naomi's cell…

However, an idea suddenly came to the blond as he then made a familiar hand seal while lowly saying "Henge no Jutsu!" and with a light plume of Smoke, "Kenny" the Soldier from before stood in his place. Moving out from in between the crates Naruto walked calmly towards the hall with the door, noting in the back of his mind that the Guards were heading back this way from the sounds of it he moved a little more quickly, barely ducking into the hall in time as they came into the room. Naruto quickly dispelled the Jutsu after that and walked deeper into the Prison Complex…

--

(Metal-Gear-Hangar…)

Johnny groaned while working on rigging the Metal-Gear-JACKAL to self-destruct under a silent countdown. "Why a silent one? I mean c'mon it's not like their going to come and check them or anything…" Johnny muttered to himself while pressing keys on his keypad, slowly typing and cracking the numerous codes within the JACKAL. "If only people knew…" Johnny said to himself with a sigh before continuing to type into the keypad, soon cracking the code and setting the self-destruct, checking how long it had been he set the timer for another 100 minutes, positive that Naruto wouldn't need that long to get to this Dr. Hunter.

"Alright, lets see… do I need to do anything else?" Johnny wondered to himself with a thoughtful expression under his mask. "Hmm. Oh yeah, I guess I should probably head out and get that ready but…" Johnny thought and looked at his JACKAL, then looked at the locking mechanisms on its feet and slapped his face. "Oh shit I totally forgot!" Johnny said to himself before rushing over to the JACKAL and jumping inside, plugging his mini-comp into it he began to type rapidly to unlock his JACKAL'S feet while the countdown on the other JACKAL continued…

--

(Prison Complex…)

Naruto reached the B1 floor with a frown on his face. Another precaution was you couldn't go directly to the Isolation Cells, NO, you had to go down one floor at a time then switch elevators… These guys really meant business… It was better than what FOXHOUND had managed at Shadow Moses that was for sure but given how few patrols they had he thought that they were almost equal. Looking out of the Elevator warily, Naruto found himself in, of all places, a mess hall and twitched once before reminding himself that even the prisoners needed to eat.

However, he also noticed this room had no camera's nor guards, possibly because of how little value the room possessed but more than likely his little episode earlier had taken the few guards that had been here and they'd been cut to ribbons. Pulling his Combat knife out once more and holding it in his left hand in a reverse grip Naruto walked forward, only to stop and turn as the Elevator lifted back up. _'Best make this quick…'_ The blond thought to himself while moving over to the next door and opening it.

The next room was simply a hall, looking to lead to one other room to his far right with a painting of Big Boss to his far Left. _'Wonder why they have that here?'_ Naruto couldn't help but wonder before turning and walking to what he hoped was really the next room and found himself looking at an execution chamber… _'Best hurry or I'll end up here myself…'_ Naruto thought to himself and quickly walked across the room to a door and opened it, finding another room, this one with an elevator he walked over to it and hit the call button.

_'No camera's on this floor… possibly due to it's limited value and the fact that no one would really think there was a second floor with the Elevator only going to B1…' _Naruto thought to himself then flattened himself against the side of the door quickly upon seeing a Surveillance camera IN the elevator… _'Shit! That's new, got to think… alright, the Camera isn't stationary, that gives me about five seconds to get under it so I can take it out, no problem.'_ Naruto thought to himself and used his Knife to watch as the Camera tilted to the side and he made his move, quickly moving in then flattening himself against the wall of the Elevator under the camera and giving a sigh of relief.

Looking up Naruto quickly tossed his Knife up, cutting the wires and watched as it sparked before jumping up and pulling his Knife free from it. _'Alright, now for the B2 floor of this Kami-Forsaken shit hole…'_ Naruto thought while punching the necessary button and leaning back as the Elevator went down to the B2 floor.

Once it stopped with a ding, Naruto looked at it before looking out and noticed this new area was more like a dungeon than a prison… _'Tch, like I didn't already half expect a Dungeon anyways…'_ Naruto thought while stopping as he noticed there were about ten rooms, three of which interested him.

The room was square, with ten cells all around, each cell had a steel door with a few bars on a small window with a slide to look inside without worry, otherwise, wicked drawings done in crayon or otherwise had been pinned to the walls somehow. Looking at the pictures, Naruto saw they were mostly childishly drawn, but showed soldiers, dieing children, birds pecking at the flesh of more children, a girl torturing someone, and last but not least what looked like a girl sitting on a pile of baby's…

_'Holy-shit… what kind of warped and twisted mind came up with all this?'_ Naruto wondered then took a step away from the closest cell as insane laughter came echoing out of it. It really wasn't the laughter that made him take a step back either, it was that it was a young girls voice, and that hearing it made him feel frightened, not for himself but being near that door made him feel scared… When he heard another girls voice cawing and raging he felt his eyes widen as he was overcome by even more fear. Then he heard another young voice crying and howling and had to hold his head as he felt both fear and sorrow overwhelm his body as bloody tears fell from his eyes.

Falling down to his knees the blond haired soldier couldn't help it as he was overcome by emotion. Not even his own, this felt like someone else, but it wasn't like when he had a Soul guiding him, this was more like someone's raw painful emotions tearing through his body and then forcing him to feel what they had felt. Shivering and shaking on the ground the blond boy managed to suppress this by deactivating his Shinigami Eyes…

Sitting up with panting breaths, Naruto walked over to the cells that didn't have the sounds of Cawing, Howling, or Laughing coming from them. He found most of these cells were dirty and grimy, but otherwise clear until he made it to the last one. Opening it up he found Naomi at long last, lying on a bed while on her side he saw she was sleeping. Naruto's eyes widened for a second before his Shinigami Eyes returned and Gray Fox moved his body over to the woman. _**"Naomi…"**_ Null-Fox whispered as he leaned down to the woman's ear and they both saw her flinch.

"Frankie…" She whispered sadly and Null-Fox placed a hand on her head.

_**"Yes Naomi. I'm here for you…"**_ The two whispered and he saw Tears form in the woman's eyes.

"I miss you…" She whispered in her sleep and Null-Fox both looked at her with soft eyes for the first time in a long time in eithers case.

_**"I miss you too…"**_ Gray-Fox himself said before scooping the woman up.

"I… I was so scared Frankie…" The woman whispered while moving to hold onto the blond haired boy.

"_**Don't worry about anything anymore Naomi, I'm going to get you out of here."**_ Null-Fox told the woman and she moved to wrench her fingers into his Spirit-Camo shirt.

"Don't leave them… don't let them stay here like this…" Naomi said while slowly opening her bleary eyes and Null-Fox frowned.

_**"Who?"**_ The two questioned and Naomi slowly started to close her eyes once more.

"The… the girls… don't let them…" Naomi couldn't finish; she instead passed out much to Fox's worry and then began to lightly snore in her sleep. Looking at the woman in his arms, Null-Fox both nodded their head at the same time.

_**"We'll free them for you Naomi."**_ They said as one before walking out of the cell and laying Naomi down against a wall. Turning, Null-Fox then unsheathed his sword and sliced the three Cells left open, causing the steel doors to fall in three separate pieces to the floor below. As soon as he did, something jumped on him, gripping his throat as if to strangle him before he managed to kick said person off. Rolling back, the blond saw a girl with dark skin and long straight black hair who looked a year or two older than he was and was wearing a thin medical gown of some form with loose pants.

"Sad… So sad…" She mumbled with tears in her eyes. "So sad it makes me want to cry… Cry… Cry… CRY TILL YOUR TEARS RUN RED!!" She mumbled and then screamed out, Naruto's instincts were all that saved him as he rolled forward, narrowly dodging an explosive round that impacted behind him. Looking up, he saw why as a girl with a Grenade launcher was coming out of her own cell, a furious scowl on her face with her dark eyes narrowed in hate. She was pale as apposed to the last girl, with dark brown hair that was held back by a simple cloth and seemed to be only twelve or thirteen at the most with the same gown and pants on as the first one.

"Rage… I feel your rage…" She said angrily and Null-Fox narrowed his eyes on the strange girl. Said girl suddenly snarled even more furiously as she looked at the now bawling and howling girl before looking back to Naruto. "I feel your rage… give it to me… unleash your hate, let rage consume you… GIVE ME YOUR FURY!!" The girl screamed, running at Naruto and shoving him back, her Grenade launcher in his gut the blond went wide eyed before narrowly managing to use his sword to point the Launcher up then kick the girl back as well as the Grenade hit the roof above him.

Laughter suddenly surrounded him and something, or rather, someone then latched onto him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his own he grunted as he felt them constrict, seemingly trying to crush him. "Its so funny… I just can't stop laughing…" The girl said while Null-Fox tried to free his arms as the girls grip became tighter and tighter around him. "Now, come on… I heard your laughter… there's so much fun to be had… LAUGH WITH ME!!" The girl started off with a strange laughing purr before screaming out loudly while tightening her grip on him once more.

This time however, Naruto quickly moved his elbow's back, knocking into the girl's ribs and then slammed his head back to knock her off of him. Quickly rolling forward so she wouldn't latch onto him again, Naruto quickly turned on his heel and spun his sword into a ready position. He saw the now laughing hysterically girl was like the others, only she was exactly his age, with short pale blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin with a light athletic build belying her obvious strength, while wearing the same thing as the other two girls…

_'It's the same with the other's… they've obviously been physically augmented to a degree that they can fight at my level if necessary… But what the hell for?'_ Naruto wondered to himself and blinked as he saw a Raven appear around the glaring angry girl, a wolf around the crying girl, and an Octopus around the still laughing blond…

_'Talk about your "Beauty and the Beasts"…'_ Naruto thought to himself then crouched into a stance as he saw the Crying girl come forward on all fours, the angry one aim her Grenade launcher at him and the laughing one grin as she cracked her neck and crouched down in the same way he had with a grin on her face…

--

(Metal Gear Hangar…)

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Johnny said to himself before finally managing to detach the locking mechanisms from his JACKAL and let out a sigh of relief. "Man, I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings…" Johnny said to himself then ducked as a hail of Gunfire came at him. "Huh!?!" Johnny said loudly then looked from behind the JACKAL to see several Soldiers at the door and shook. Biting his lip, Johnny then turned on his CODEC and called Naruto…

"Yes Sasaki… what do you need? I'm kind of busy at the moment…" Naruto questioned then stated while Johnny ducked down away from a hail of Gunfire then cocked his Shotgun and fired at a man nearby, sending him flying back.

"S-sir! I-I'm surrounded by guards down here!" Johnny shouted while then pulling a Machinegun from his back and firing at the others at the door while they continued to fire back at him.

"Dammit… Alright, Listen to me Sasaki, do you think you can manage to get inside a JACKAL?" Naruto muttered then questioned and Johnny looked around ducking a spray of Shotgun fire then firing his Machinegun.

"I… I don't know commander! I'm… I'm really not sure with all these guards around!" Johnny nearly screamed while shooting at another guard with his heart pounding away in his ears.

"Sasaki calm down!" Naruto said sternly in his normal flat tone and Johnny took several deep breaths before speaking once more and looking up at the JACKAL he had just finished unlocking…

"Th-thank you Commander… I needed that…" Johnny said lowly then fired into another guard while climbing the JACKAL and then hit a switch, the back opening as Johnny then got inside while the gunfire was now aimed at his JACKAL.

"Alrigth now listen to me Sasaki. Keep calm, you only seem to loose control of yourself while under stress… so Keep calm, and use that JACKAL to make sure none of those guards get to that REX… understand?" Naruto ordered and Johnny took several long deep breaths before breathing out one last time.

"You can count on me Commander…" He said with a serious tone before reaching for the JACKALS controls and turning the optics towards the numerous Guards. "It's just like a video game… it's just like a video game…" Johnny said to himself while repeating his words like a mantra and fired the JACKAL'S laser, tearing into several Guards as the JACKAL then gave a metallic screech while fully coming to life…

--

(Isolation Cell's…)

_'This is… Troublesome… not only are these girls impeding on my mission, they are completely insane and without a doubt suffering from an extreme case of PTSD at the very least…'_ Naruto thought to himself while rolling forward to avoid "Raven" firing a Grenade at him, then using Psycho-Mantis's skill's to hurl "Wolf" back with a Psychokinetic burst and finally grabbed "Octopus" and slammed her into the ground with another burst of Psychokinetic power.

The "B&B" girls then flipped to one another and grouped together, none of them showing any signs of tiring anytime soon… obviously he could tell they had been physically augmented for higher Strength, Speed, Agility, and Endurance at the very least, leading him to the assumption that they were to be some form of advanced super-soldiers under development by the Army, and most likely the Patriots as well. However, before he could contemplate anything else about the deranged girls the Elevator opened and the four all turned to see several guards who all started to shake as Octopus began to grin widely upon seeing them.

"Oh SHIT!!" One shouted just as Raven fired a Grenade at the men, blowing several of them back in a show of gore while the rest fired on the group only for Naruto to appear in front of the B&B using his sword to block the bullets while making his way forward. The men all looked on with wide-eyed fright at this while Naruto narrowed his eyes then stopped blocking and waved towards them…

"Ladies first…" he said calmly and the B&B all quickly lunged forward, the men screaming out in pain while Naruto calmly went over to Naomi, picked her up and slung her over his left shoulder. Walking into the elevator, Naruto was slightly confused upon seeing Octopus stealing one of the men's clothing and pulling it on over herself… though he could admit it was better at concealing her than the thin medical gown and pants, he doubted she even understood anything about Modesty in her current state of mind.

Frowning to himself, the blond entered into the Elevator, Octopus, Raven, and Wolf all following him inside and he held an electrified fist towards them to keep them back while using his elbow to press the Button for the B1 floor. After arriving Naruto looked into the hall and walked out slowly, followed closely by the B&B. Looking around quickly, Naruto made his way out into the Mess hall and had to duck as several men with Machine guns began firing on him. _'Did Fox hunting season open while I wasn't looking or what?'_ Naruto wondered before wondering where THAT thought came from and saw Raven duck next to him with Wolf and Octopus to their sides.

Raven then stood up and fired at the men at the Elevator, Octopus slinking into the shadows as the angry little girl continued to rain a burning fiery hell down upon the unlucky Guards heads. Naruto idly placed Naomi down once more while reaching back and pulling his HF-Blade from its sheath. Staying in a low crouch the blond managed to deflect a bullet from Raven that would have pierced her skull. "And to think I thought I could use their help…" He muttered lowly before jumping up, blocking the numerous bullets with his HF-Blade then lunging forward and cutting a man in half.

Meanwhile, Octopus then jumped from a shadow, latching onto a man while laughing hysterically. While she did that, Wolf lunged at another from her place under the tables of the Mess Hall before strangling him, still sobbing. Behind them, Raven had jumped onto the tables then ran forward, cawing out angrily she jumped up and dive-bombed a man, landing on him and firing her grenade launcher from close range into his head, sending her flying back into a flip where she landed in a crouch as a burning blaze knocked the first man and those behind him backwards into a wall…

"Impressive…" Naruto said while idly clapping his hands, half a dozen bodies now laying around the blond youth, obviously annoying Raven as she glared at him. Ignoring that Naruto went and picked up Naomi, slinging her over his shoulder again he opened the Elevator and was joined by the B&B again, causing him to reflexively move his sword to block any attack thrown at him from the three. When the Elevator came to the next floor, Naruto and the B&B all turned to see even MORE guards… _'Are these people really paid enough to be killed by mere children?'_ Naruto wondered to himself idly before pressing his back to the elevator wall as the men fired on them.

"Is that all they know how to do? Point and shoot!" Naruto wondered to himself with a frown on his face and saw Raven move her Grenade Launcher Sideways and placed it along the edge of the Elevator door before firing it towards the Men, distracting them long enough for the B&B and Naruto to get out.

The four then lunged forwards with Naruto up ahead of the girls. Raven soon stopped however and fired her Grenade Launcher once more, an insane glint to her eyes as she did so while Naruto spun and crouched behind a crate, placing Naomi down once more, then got up and lunged at the Guards with his blade shining in the light. Octopus slunk into the shadows once more giggling like a schoolgirl as she came from the shadows near the guards then grabbed a man by his feet and dragged him under a table. She then quickly placed her oversized boot to the mans throat and held his leg as leverage and to avoid him kicking her as little giggles still escaped her lips…

Wolf ran forward, howling and crying out loud as she rushed forward with great speed, knocking one man down as Naruto sliced his head off. A spray of blood suddenly coated the blond who looked up at the rest of the men with cold gray lifeless eyes through red lenses. Before any of the men could contemplate this not being worth fighting these obviously mentally unbalanced children another man was grabbed by Octopus while Wolf jumped up and slammed into a man, strangling him as Raven fired her grenade Launcher at another and Naruto sliced the head off the final man.

Quickly spinning the blade, Naruto cleaned it off with the bend of his arm once more, and then saw as the B&B went off to the other door and twitched. "I should just grab Naomi and leave… But those B&B girls could be useful in the future and Ocelot doesn't like it when I leave useful things just lying around…" Naruto said then muttered as he ran over to Naomi, sheathed his Sword, picked the woman up and ran after the B&B…

--

TBC…

--


	22. Operation: Snow FoxPt5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

**_NU: Null-Fox…_**

**_Chapter 21: Escape…_**

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Metal-Gear-Hanagar, Antarctic Prison/Research Facility…)

Johnny gritted his teeth as he maneuvered his JACKAL to the side, using the Gear's Machinegun to take out several more of the Guards he then saw as a few of them tried to reach the REX and fired off some Rockets towards them, killing them and damaging the Elevator Johnny cursed himself and his stupidity. However, he inwardly noted that there was probably no way for THEM to get the REX now so took the good with the bad as he fired at the incoming Guards once more. However, Johnny's JACKAL was then slammed into from the side and the man nearly yelled loudly.

However, quickly gathering his wits Johnny turned to see another JACKAL powering up its laser. Moving quickly, Johnny slammed one of the frontal "Paws" into the head of the JACKAL, knocking its aim off course and into the ground. Grunting as another JACKAL rammed into his from the side once more Johnny checked the time and bit his lip seeing as they only had about forty minutes left. _'Commander, where are you?'_ Johnny wondered to himself before gritting his teeth and having his JACKAL fire off several Rockets into the numerous JACKALS, destroying any of those that weren't already active save the one that he'd already set to blow.

Panting lightly Johnny gulped as he backed his JACKAL up, noting as more and more of the Soldiers began getting into their Gears. _'Commander, where are you when I need you?'_ Johnny wondered to himself before firing into the Metal-Gears once more with his Rocket Pods…

--

(With Naruto…)

The blond haired Ex-FOXHOUND member was currently walking to the door that the B&B had traveled through and found them seemingly waiting for him. Not stopping for even a second to think of why they were, the blond teen jumped into a roundhouse kick, sending the door flying into another Soldier while the B&B rushed inside to attack the next one they saw. Naruto followed behind them, having a feeling that he was slowly losing time as he followed the B&B as they searched through every room.

_'What the hell are they looking for?'_ Naruto wondered to himself before Raven then used her Grenade-Launcher on a door, sending it flying off its hinges into the room. _'Where did all the guards go?'_ The blond wondered seeing as he hadn't seen a single guard beyond the few trying to guard these doors. Following after the B&B as they rushed into a Room with the word "Screaming" written above it. Once he entered however, Naruto saw a FOURTH girl and widened his eyes.

This one was placed inside a tube curled into a fetal position with her hair shaved off, she looked to be a couple years older than he was, perhaps her late teens if he wasn't mistaken, and strange tubes were going in and out of her head. _'Hmm… looks like she's undergoing some form of Psychokinetic Augmentation, they still do that?'_ Naruto mused then wondered before looking at the B&B. "You want her free as well?" He questioned and Octopus nodded even as she continued to snicker. Sighing only once, Naruto walked over to the strange tube that held the girl and then began to type on the consol with his left hand. _'Thank Kami-Sama I'm ambidextrous unlike the Boss.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he finished and the liquid in the tube slowly filtered down.

Hitting a few buttons on the consol once more he stopped the Mental Programming they were trying to add to the girl and then opened the tube. Getting up and onto the Consol, Naruto slowly pulled each of the Wires from her head and grimaced seeing the long bloody needles. Dropping those to the ground Naruto then picked the girl up and under his left arm before turning to the rest of the B&B. "Now can we leave?" Naruto questioned flatly and his only answer was the girls rushing away…

_'I'll take that as a yes…'_ He thought to himself before jumping off of the consol and rushed after the girls while carrying Naomi and the new girl. However, once he reached the Prison area Naruto had to stop when he's Codec went off. Looking at the frequency he saw it was Ocelot and maneuvered his arms so he could activate the device.

"Null! I've got some new information concerning that base your in. You copy?" Ocelot questioned and Naruto sighed.

"Yes Sir, I'm just making my exit of the facility… Also, I've found a few very interesting Girls while I was here, sir." Naruto told the man while kneeling down, trying to distribute the weight on his shoulders. The rest of the B&B however were watching him, Raven becoming more and more angry as he took time and Octopus finding it funnier and funnier as she did…

"Those girls happen to be around your age?" Ocelot questioned and Naruto raised a brow, wondering how the old man knew.

"Yes Sir. The first three were close to or at my age it seems, while the fourth one looks to be older than me by a couple more years." Naruto explained while watching the B&B, as he couldn't rightly trust them.

"Ha! That's perfect Null, those girls were the one's with the unique PTSD Cases that I told you about!" Ocelot said with a grin in his voice and Naruto sighed, wondering why he should bother to care about that… "Is there anything slightly unusual about those girls Null?" Ocelot questioned and Naruto merely twitched.

"Do you want the entire list or a summery?" Naruto questioned and heard a snort come from Ocelot.

"Heh, Kid you should be a comedian some day, even when you're an emotionless Wreck you can still make me laugh." Ocelot commented with a chuckle before switching back to his serious disposition. "All joking and funny business aside kid, tell me what's up with those girls so I know what to expect when we pick you all up." Ocelot ordered and even though he knew Ocelot would want him to capture the girls it still annoyed the blond that he'd have to stick around the psychotic freaks even longer.

"One has a Spiritual Octopus around her, she laughs all the time and seems to enjoy dressing up in clothes that aren't her own, perhaps trying to change her appearance in some way. Next, one has a Wolf around her; she doesn't seem to stop crying or Howling and tried to strangle me while shouting about babies. Last besides Sleeping Beauty is one with a Raven around her, she has a temper problem and caws and roars loudly while using a Grenade Launcher to destroy anyone in her path. All of those three seem to have undergone some form of Gene-Therapy based only on the fact their nearly as strong, agile, and durable as I am and we both know that's unusual." Naruto explained and heard Ocelot hum to himself, then heard several explosions and sighed.

_'Sasaki…'_ He thought to himself while wondering what kind of trouble that idiot had managed to get himself into this time.

"Alright, listen up Null, get those girls AND Naomi Hunter out of there. The girls are a secondary Priority however, but consider it as a favor to me; they'd be extremely useful for a couple future operations I have planned out. Second, what the hell is all that racket I'm hearing?" Ocelot ordered then questioned while Naruto inwardly planned what the hell he'd have to do in order to get Naomi, the B&B, Johnny, a JACKAL, the REX, AND himself out of this hell-hole intact…

"I think the racket might be Johnny Sasaki, I found him working in this base and recruited his assistance. I last ordered him to set a JACKAL to explode in order to take this place out seeing as they're Suicide Nuclear Bombs." Naruto said in answer to Ocelot's question and heard Ocelot groan lightly.

"How does that idiot manage to live through this amount of Shit and stay in one fucking piece?" Ocelot questioned with obvious annoyance and possibly curiosity, as the rather strange Soldier should by all accounts be dead by now.

"If I knew that sir, I'd tell you. However since I don't know it's better if I get back to the mission at hand and evacuate the B&B, Sasaki, and Ms. Hunter." Naruto said and heard an agreement from Ocelot before the channel between them was cut and Naruto saw a very annoyed Raven glaring at him. "Stop glaring…" Was all Naruto said before rushing off passed the girl, causing Octopus to snicker and giggle once more. The blond girl then began following him with Wolf while Raven growled angrily before cursing loudly and following after the group.

Coming to the Metal-Gear-Hangar, Naruto saw the Bodies of numerous Soldiers and several JACKAL'S fighting one of them while other Soldiers tried to get into more of the JACKAL'S… _'Nothing ever goes right on these damn stealth Missions, do they?'_ Naruto thought to himself then looked over to the B&B and gave them one order he was sure they were going to enjoy. "Go wild…" The three instantly rushed into the fray, a cawing Raven jumping on a JACKAL before firing her Grenade Launcher Point Blank into it's back, slamming the Gear down into the ground from the force while she flipped back and onto another one.

"Show me your Rage!!" Raven called out while holding her Grenade Launcher into the air. "Show me your Hatred!!" Raven then said while moving her Grenade Launcher to aim it at a Soldier who looked at her and then the others and began to shake.

"OH SHIT!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs while Raven snarled towards him angrily.

"GIVE ME YOUR FURY!!" She screamed while firing her weapon at the man, hitting him and several others as the force of her weapon sent them all hurtling back.

Octopus merely giggled as she slunk and slinked to one of the soldier, and then lunged at him. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs around the man, pinning his limbs down as she began to laugh to herself. "So funny…" She said while laughing, tightening her grip around the man's throat as she did so. "It's all so funny…" Octopus said with a laugh as the man fell to the ground his throat crushed and the girl reared her head back letting loose hysterical laughter. "ITS ALL SO FUCKING HILLARIOUS!!" She called out loudly and laughed out insanely as she did so.

Wolf ran through the JACKAL'S, crying and howling she slammed into one Soldier, knocking him away from his JACKAL as Raven fired her Grenade Launcher at the man, incinerating him as Wolf jumped onto the back of one of the JACKAL'S now crying once more. "So sad… it's all so sad…" She said while looking around at all the death and carnage, her lip quivering as she began to shake. "Cry… She said seeing a JACKAL aiming its weapons at her… "CRY TILL YOUR TEARS RUN RED!!" She yelled before rushing onto the JACKALS head and then jumped onto another one.

Wolf then slammed her hands into the back of the JACKAL before reaching down. Easily lifting the hatch open, the girl lunged inside before she then strangled the man controlling the gear. Looking around the vehicle, Wolf tossed the man out of the Gear and then placed her hands onto the controls. The VR-Training she had gotten seemed to activate as she then moved the Gear to make an almost howling sound itself then run straight into one of the other JACKAL'S, sending it skidding into another JACKAL while Raven and Octopus both got onto the back of Wolf's JACKAL.

Meanwhile, Naruto jumped and flipped off of deactivated and active JACKAL'S soon coming to the one that he could fee Sasaki was in. Kicking on the hatch at it's back Naruto stepped back as it opened to reveal Sasaki, twitching when he smelled shit Naruto gave a look to Sasaki before tossing Naomi at him. "Keep her with you… I have to deal with this mess you've made…" Naruto said while adjusting the last B&B onto his shoulder then unsheathed his HF-Blade with one hand.

"B-but Commander! I didn't alert the guards!" Johnny said quickly and Naruto narrowed his eyes, not on Johnny, but on the B&B as they continued to decimate the other JACKALS…

"I know Sasaki, that's not what I meant. Did you manage to set the Self Destruct on one of the Gears like I asked you?" Naruto said then questioned and Johnny nodded his head to the teen. "How much longer do we have then?" Naruto questioned and Johnny quickly checked only to pale under his mask.

"T-twenty minutes left sir!" He nearly screamed and Naruto gritted his teeth before looking up at REX and wondering how in the hell he could get up there…

"Sasaki, I want you to make sure Naomi is safe, don't let my trust in you be unfounded Soldier…" Naruto stated while looking at the man and saw Johnny give a stiff nod before closing the hatch and sealing him and Naomi inside of the JACKAL. "I wish I could tell those girls to get inside that JACKAL and follow me…" Naruto mumbled then felt the girl over his shoulder stir… before letting out an ear-piercing scream while she was right next to his ear. Gritting his teeth Naruto dropped the girl and placed his hands on his ears, backing up on Johnny's JACKAL only to look down hearing a familiar laugh echo around him.

"**Can you hear the screams?"** The girl questioned, but Psycho-Mantis's own voice seemed to have been placed over it. **"They cry for Battle!"** The two called out at the same time as Naruto looked on in shock as she began laughing just like Mantis would. **"LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM! HOWL! ROAR! FROM THE VERY DEPTHS OF YOUR SOUL!!"** She called out loudly, then began to float off the ground, an image of Psycho-Mantis floating around her form.

"Mantis…" Naruto said with wide eyes as the figure of his brother and the girl looked around the room, holding out her hands something flew from the halls, burst through a door and she caught them. The first looked like a Puppet of Psycho-Mantis, the second was a Puppet of The Sorrow…

Holding her hands out Naruto heard the familiar tune of Mantis's Mind-Control Music, only it slowly began to twist, becoming a much more haunting tune than it ever was before. Looking around Naruto saw the girl hold her hands out, strings attaching to one of the JACKALS as she did so and the Gear began to jerk, before then firing into the other JACKALS while the rest of the B&B stopped moving, Octopus and Raven jumping inside of the JACKAL with Wolf inside of it for some reason as this new Mantis looked down at him.

"**You wanted a way for them to understand you, right?"** Mantis quipped with a smirk sliding over her lips before she levitated down to him. Naruto took a quick step back however, holding his HF-Blade out towards the girl as he saw her hold the Mantis doll up, a "Ghost" shooting out of it and hitting a Soldier who suddenly started to twitch, nearly invisible puppet strings attaching to him before he began to fire at his own allies. **"Hmm… what's the matter Null? I thought you believed in Ghosts… after all…"** Mantis said while walking towards Naruto, moving the blade to the side. **"You've always had them on the mind as it were…"** She commented then held up the Sorrow Puppet, blue ghosts coming from it to hit a JACKAL with a dead pilot, the Gear moving and howling just before lunging at another JACKAL much to Naruto's shock as he looked at the girl.

"Who… what are you?" Naruto questioned and saw Mantis's form shimmer over the girl for a few moments. "Mantis?" He questioned with wide eyes and the girl chuckled lightly.

"**No, that was another Life."** She commented while Naruto felt the Soul of the REAL Psycho-Mantis suddenly speak through him.

"_**YOU LIE!"**_ Mantis said through him and the girl tilted her head to one side. _**"YOU ARE NOT ME!! I am Psycho-Mantis, the most Powerful Practitioner of Psychokenesis and Telepathy the world has ever known!"**_ Null-Mantis said and then held Naruto's arm out towards the girl and Null-Mantis closed his eyes, watching her memories and seeing what exactly happened to her… _**"Ah… I see, you are nothing but a cheap copy."**_ Null-Mantis said with a chuckle as he then leaned the HF-Blade against his shoulders. _**"Heh, these fools thought they could recreate me? Utterly foolish, though seeing their pathetic attempt is rather amusing."**_ Null-Mantis commented before looking around at the carnage around him and laughed lightly.

"_**So, there are now even more beasts in this world besides my brother and myself… This should make my afterlife a bit more… interesting…"**_ Null-Mantis mused before sheathing his sword then wrapping an arm around Screaming-Mantis's waist and using his still powerful Psychokinesis to levitate them both up into the air. Several JACKAL'S and Soldiers took to firing at the two, however, Null-Mantis held a hand up and with a chuckle bullets and shells of all shapes and sizes stopped in their tracks before Null-Mantis waved his hand downward, sending the shells all flying into the ones who fired at him, causing Screaming-Mantis to give out a long laugh.

"_**Yes, this should make things very interesting indeed."**_ Null-Mantis said as they were lifted over to the REX, he and Screaming-Mantis both sitting down as Johnny and the B&B's JACKAL'S waited for their escape. _**"How about we "Help" those fools and open them a Door Mantis?"**_ Null-Mantis questioned and Screaming-Mantis gave a twisted grin to her Doppelganger.

"**I concur Mantis, let's!"** She said and they both entered into the Gear, Screaming-Mantis sitting in Null-Mantis's lap as they placed their hands onto the controls and both grinned. The Vulcan Cannon came online, then fired into the numerous JACKALS' and Soldiers at one of the walls, tearing through them all as Null-Mantis narrowed his eyes.

"_**This will be the second time I've used my powers to help someone other than myself…"**_ Null-Mantis mused and looked to his right hand for a second before chuckling lightly under his breath. _**"It still feels… nice…"**_ He said as he then closed REX'S hatch, the massive Gear letting out a Metallic Roar as he did so. The JACKAL'S below all looked up at this, only for Screaming-Mantis to take control of two more of them, then have them fight one another while a laughing Null-Mantis then fired several Anti-Tank-Missiles from the ports on REX'S legs, blasting a large hole into the wall of the base.

Naruto suddenly found himself back in control, quickly regaining his bearings; Naruto opened a channel to Johnny. "Commander! What the hell is going on?!" The Soldier questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Use that hole to get out of here Sasaki, the B&B and myself will be right behind you." Naruto ordered while firing the REX'S Vulcan Cannon at a couple of the still moving JACKALS and Johnny blinked.

"B&B?" He questioned and Naruto groaned lightly.

"I'll explain later, I'd say we only have like five minutes left so shut up and move out already soldier!" Naruto said then ordered flatly and Johnny cut the Channel, his Gear giving a metallic screech before rushing out of the building and Naruto looked to Mantis. "Think you can get them to follow?" Naruto questioned and the girl smirked before closing her eyes and he saw the Gear the B&B occupied screech before following after Johnny. Naruto merely hummed at this before his REX roared and rushed out of the building, slamming through the wall easily.

Naruto noted Mantis laughing as they rushed through the Military instillation, rushing out while Johnny shouted about four minutes over the Codec. Gritting his Teeth, Naruto pushed the REX to it's limits, rushing forward he fired several more Missiles from the back of the REX, taking out a large chunk of the bases outer wall just as Johnny and the B&B reached it. The two JACKALS jumped over the wall and headed further out into the snowfields while Naruto gritted his teeth further. _'I am not going to die in a damn nuclear explosion!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he pushed the REX well passed it's limits, hearing the Gear give a loud roar as it jumped over the walls of the Base.

"**He he ha ha ha ha… You better hurry little Fox!"** Mantis said while wrapping her arms around his neck. **"You wouldn't want to die here, now would you?"** She quipped and Naruto narrowed his eyes while punching the Gears speed, Johnny and the B&B just ahead of them as they hit the One-minute mark. Mantis laughed as they soon jumped up and Naruto shifted REX so it's back would take the brunt of whatever amount of the Explosion hit, the two JACKALS stopping beneath and before it. As soon as they did, the bomb in the base went off and Naruto was knocked forward as the REX took the brunt of the blast for the two JACKALS…

--

(Later…)

Ocelot tapped his foot as the Kasatka came closer and closer to the pickup point Naruto had transmitted to them. Truthfully the man was more than a little annoyed as he was starting to get more and more attached to the kid. _'Not really all that surprising, I've practically raised him into the Soldier he is today…'_ Ocelot thought to himself before getting up when a Gurlukovich man called for him and nearly felt his eyes pop out of his head seeing the huge smoking crater where the Prison/Research Facility had once stood. However, what REALLY surprised the man was when he saw the Metal-Gear-REX standing about a hundred miles away and only JUST outside of the blast zone.

"Take us down!" Ocelot ordered and the Gurlukovich men nodded quickly bringing the Kasatka down near to the REX, but far enough out of the way as to avoid any radiation from the Blast Radius. As they did, Ocelot quickly tuned his Codec to Naruto's frequency and hit the send button. "Null! This is Ocelot, if your still alive I want you to move a couple more miles due east!" Ocelot ordered as they slowly landed and he looked over to the distance.

'_C'mon you damn kid… don't die on me now…'_ Ocelot thought while clenching his left fist and gritting his teeth, wondering if it was possible for his hair to go whiter with all the worrying he did over that kid. All worry's faded when he saw the massive shadow of the Metal-Gear-REX lumber towards him, the twin JACKALS at either side of the beast as it came closer and closer to them. "Get in touch with Sergei and have him send something for decontaminating those things right fucking now!" Ocelot shouted to the Soldiers who saluted and quickly went to do as told.

It was a couple hours later that the Decontamination team arrived and quickly went to work on the three Gears. As they did Ocelot leaned back in his seat, glad that they would probably only be a couple more hours at most if they did everything correct. Closing his eyes, Ocelot waited for the Team to finish decontaminating every possible area of the Gear's while Sergei Gurlukovich himself then landed in his own chopper, his fairly young daughter Olga at his side.

"Shalashaska!" The man said waving to Ocelot who looked over at him with one eye.

"Yes Comrade?" Ocelot questioned while reaching up with his left hand to rub his face while wondering if Naruto managed to cook himself somehow.

"How is your Subordinate?" Sergei questioned and Ocelot grunted, one of the qualities that Ocelot truly admired about his Comrade was his loyalty to his unit, that alone had gathered the finest of the Russian Military to fight under his banner after all…

"The boy shouldn't have gone into such a dangerous place if he was ill-equipped to handle the situation…" Olga commented and Ocelot grunted, giving her a one eyed glare before leaning back in his chair.

"Olga, be silent about this!" Sergei scolded with a scowl and the girl turned and walked off. "I apologize Shalashaska, my daughter is still learning to treat you and your Subordinate as if you were part of the Unit." Sergei apologized and Ocelot merely grunted once more while looking to the Gears as they were decontaminated. "This Null-Fox, is he your son Shalashska?" Sergei then questioned and Ocelot gave a light bitter chuckle while leaning back.

"No Comrade… but he's close enough…" Ocelot said while the Decontamination Team finished with the three Gears. "And he's about to have his ass kicked for pulling that stunt." Ocelot then said while getting up and walking over to the gears, Sergei following his old friend they watched as the REX, and two JACKALS all opened up, Johnny coming out with a half conscious Naomi, the B&B girls coming out with Octopus laughing her ass off once more, and finally, Naruto with Mantis both levitating to the ground while Ocelot blinked seeing the familiar black mask over his face…

"Boss… we had some minor… complications…" Naruto said while looking at the scorched and battered form of his REX.

"I noticed, but do you mind telling me what kind of half assed show your running? Blowing a Nuke of all things and getting caught in the damn crossfire, your lucky these things were shielded or you'd all have been fried!" Ocelot shouted angrily and Naruto winced slightly while Mantis gave a glare to the man. "As for you Sasaki…" Ocelot then said turning on the man who paled and then started to shake seeing Ocelot… "How in the fucking hell do you somehow manage to survive all this shit?" Ocelot questioned and got a laugh from Sergei as Johnny looked at him strangely before chuckling to himself… hell… even HE didn't really know how he survived this long…

--

(??)

"Not bad… they actually managed to survive…" Came a comment as "Zero" turned off his Codec and then crushed the Laptop he'd used to Monitor Naruto's movements under one of his heels. "Kid's got some real style, though blowing that Nuke was kind of Overkill if you ask me." Zero commented while reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a Cigarette, which he then lit and took a puff of. A door suddenly opened to his side and Zero's left hand leveled a custom made and Suppressor Equipped SOCOM Pistol onto a shocked guard, a scope also attached to it somehow.

Zero was a young man, looking to be in his early to mid-twenties with a muscular frame, standing up to 6.2 feet tall, with medium length brown hair held out of his emerald green eyes by a forest-green bandana, the long frayed ties hanging to his shoulders, stress lines running down from bellow his eyes to the middle of each of his cheeks, while a light beard covers some of his face, looking as though he hasn't shaved in a week and covering more of his tanned skin while sticking out of his lips is his Cigarette.

The man is wearing a black skintight thermal shirt, with a pair of fingerless black gloves with a band around each wrist, a Black BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) that had the sleeves of it's shirt rolled up and the shirt was left slightly unbuttoned from the top, with a harness over his torso that had a sturdy belt around his waist, a pair of Combat Knifes holstered at either hip with numerous pouches and cases for his gear, a holster for his SOCOM at his right thigh, a Franchi SPAS12 Shotgun with a laser sight and the stock folded down on it slung onto his back, a pair of dark-gray elbow and knee pads, and a pair of black Sneaking-Boots like Naruto or Snake…

"Y-you! B-but your!" The man started to say but "Zero" shot him in the head before he could finished then looked down at the man and rolled his eyes.

"You'd think the Patriots would have better guards around this place…" Zero mused while getting up, dropping his Cig and then crushing it under his foot. Reaching into one of his pouches he pulled out a red Visor and slipped it over his eyes, then pulled a Black Facemask out and pulled it on around his lower face, completely concealing his face from view. Placing the SOCOM into its holster Zero then walked out of the room and into the massive complex, then reached up and placed a hand beneath his right ear…

"Big Mama, this is Snake, I've infiltrated the Patriot Headquarters as ordered, assisted Null-Fox on his mission and I've obtained the files you wanted." Zero or rather "Snake" said and waited for a response from his superior officer…

--

TBC…

--


	23. Sons of LibertyPt1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 22: Tanker Pt.1…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(George Washington Bridge, Hudson River…)

A familiar Kasatka flies overhead, and below it the bridge named after the first president of America can be seen. A man stands in it, looking down towards the bridge with a scope in his hands. Looking down the person sees someone in a raincoat, zooming in he notices smoke obviously from a cigarette. The man soon tosses his cig to his side casually strolling forward for a few more paces before rushing forward. The man then tossed off his Raincoat and with several sparks the man above could almost say that the person had vanished, however noticed a shimmering in the rain.

The shimmer rushed forward before then jumping off the side of the bridge, falling downward only to come up and turn visible for a second. Soon however whatever line had been holding the man up broke and he fell to the deck of a tanker that was going under the bridge. Narrowing his eyes and zooming in as far as he could with the scope the onlooker saw a spray of sparks as the man was finally revealed…

He has brown shaggy hair in a mullet, with an old gray headband with an infinity symbol on it concealing his forehead and eyebrows from view, a scruffy Week Old beard on his face, and tanned skin. The man is wearing a light-gray skintight thermal shirt, with light-gray military issue pants, a pair of boots developed to make less noise than normal combat boots, gray elbow and kneepads, a pair of gray gloves with a metal plate at the back of each fist, a gun holster on his right thigh and a gray utility belt around his waist, with a harness or more likely a SFLBV (Special Forces Load Bearing Vest) with numerous gun clips on the front while the harness curved over his chest, shoulders, and back then over his inner thighs and back to the belt to hold it onto his form tightly…

"And so it begins… yet again… Solid-Snake…" The man whispers to himself before then pulling the Scope away from his eyes and placing it into a pouch on his belt. Behind this man is another man, this one more familiar with pale skin a white handlebar mustache and long white hair in a ponytail hanging over his shoulder, a Colt SAA in hand, twirling it around in his right hand absently…

He is dressed differently however, he is now wearing Russian Pattern camouflage clothing, with a pair of cowboy boots with spurs at the back over his feet with the pants tucked into them, two old-fashioned gun belts one around his waist the other over his upper torso, both of them are filled with numerous bullets to reload his twin SAA's, a pair of familiar red leather gloves over his hands. "So is it our boy?" The man asks and the one who had been looking through the scope nods his head to the man.

"He's right on schedule, sir…" The man says as the man known and feared as Revolver Ocelot, then holster's his SAA with a light chuckle and gives a grin to the man standing in front of him.

"He'll know soon enough…" The man says and his young protégé nods his own head to the man in agreement, before then looking to the pilot of the chopper.

"We need to get off…" The man says in a dead monotone and the pilot nodded his head before pulling the Chopper towards the ship. "What should I do when we get off, boss?" The man then questioned of Ocelot, the older man chuckling lightly in his throat.

"Keep an eye on that Olga woman, Sergei wants to make sure she survives… besides I like her, she's got a lot of spunk…" Ocelot ordered then mentioned with a sly smirk on his lips, yet the man got the hidden message in the older mans words and nodded his head slowly.

"Understood…" He said in a monotone as the Kasatka came up beside the ship, numerous other Kasatka's letting several men off onto the ship, the man who had been talking to Ocelot jumping from the Kasatka much to the surprise of the Gurlukovich soldier's on board before then tuck and rolling into a crouch on the ship. Rolling his neck around his shoulders the man then slowly stands up and reveals himself.

He wears a black leather Balaclava with pads on the ears, a black Gasmask over that with red lenses, gray thermal mesh under what looks like old-fashioned Russian camo shirt and pants the sleeves of the shirt rolled up while both have a dark colored pattern, with an old black Eye patch tied over his left Bicep, while three pairs of dog tags hang around his neck, over each hand is what looks like black leather open finger gloves with steel armor over the backs, a dark camo pattered arm guard on his left arm with numerous tranquilizer darts in it, an old Bun-belt like Ocelot's is around his upper torso, leaving an SAA at the back of his waist behind his left hip.

Around his waist is a simple gray belt, with six gun clip cases at and in front of his left hip, two pouches at the back of his waist with a combat knife sheathed between them, a strange device on his right hip which has only a single switch while a cord runs from it to his back, a Codec at the back of his right hip with a cord running to the headset under his shirt, two extra belts are attached to this one however, curving up over his hips then around his inner thighs and back to his belt to prevent anyone from taking it or his equipment while a final strap from the belt ran down to his right thigh and to a holster where a Beretta M9 Tranquilizer Gun rested.

Last he wears a pair of thin combat boots like the ones Snake wears only black, with a familiar brown coat with the sleeves rolled up and a black band on his left bicep, a FOXHOUND insignia on his right bicep, a P90 hanging from a strap over his shoulder, and a sheathed HF-Blade hanging on his back.

"Show off…" Ocelot muttered as the man, AKA Null-Fox or Naruto looked around then motioned for the soldiers to drop in as well. As the men did so, Naruto walked calmly up a flight of stairs, pulling his coat closed and making him appear to be Psycho-Mantis at a passing glance, then quick as a flash unsheathed the HF-Blade from his back and cut a marine in half, leaving a bloody corpse where the man had once stood. Several of the other soldiers then moved in, grabbing the Marines and slitting their throats, all of this seen by Solid-Snake as he hid down at the front of the deck, eye's narrowed on the masked blond before pulling out his camera and zooming in on him.

"It can't be… Mantis! No… Null?" Snake said to himself with obvious surprise in his voice as the former FOXHOUND then slowly cleaned the blade of his sword then sheathed it at his back once more. "Looks like we're not the only ones after Metal-Gear Tonight." Snake muttered to himself while looking around at the soldiers as they walked around, one talking with Naruto before Saluting and heading off. _'Kid's definitely had a couple growth spurts… he's almost as big as I am now…'_ Snake thought to himself with a grimace, wondering if the blonds near superhuman strength had grown as well. However Snake stopped his musings upon hearing a beeping in his ear and quickly knelt down with a hand to his right ear…

"Is that a chopper I just heard?" Came Otacons voice over the Codec.

"Affirmative, probably another cavalry…" Snake confirmed while watching as Naruto seemed to hand out order's, the troops all moving to secure the area around them, while also dumping bodies over the sides. "What's their game… hijack?" Snake wondered mostly to himself while watching the group with narrowed eyes.

"They're probably targeting the Ship's controls." Otacon guessed and Snake frowned slightly then reached up and wiped some of the rain from his face.

"Not likely Otacon, Null is here…" Snake said and Otacon was silent for a few moments before finally responding.

"Null? As in Null-Fox!? Are you sure it isn't someone dressed up like him. I mean after Shadow Mosses was revealed to the public…" Otacon questioned quickly and Snake nodded his head, watching as Naruto made his way into the tanker.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's him. No one else wears Spirit-Camo but Null-Fox, he also had Gray-Fox's HF-Blade and his FOXHOUND coat… It was Null for a fact… Though I have no idea how he got his hands on Mantis's mask…" Snake stated then muttered lowly and heard Otacon give a sigh. "Don't worry Otacon, I'll try and steer clear of Null for the time being, though the kid really isn't a kid anymore… that doesn't mean he isn't still young." Snake said and Otacon gave an affirmative, while Snake then watched some of the Soldiers and zoomed in on their gear. "AK-74u?" The man questions then spots a soldier giving out orders, dressed in a heavy coat with short-cropped hair. "Russians?"

"You sure?" Otacon questions and Snake merely frowned to himself…

"No marine barber touched that head of hair." Snake said while the man pulled on a hat and he zoomed in, quickly taking a shot of the man. "I'm transmitting you the photo. Let's try to get an ID on him ASAP." Snake said while transmitting the Photo to Otacon to find out just whom he was going to be dealing with this time…

--

Meanwhile inside the Tanker, Naruto is walking through the many halls, looking to his sides as the Gurlukovich Soldiers plant Semtex at key structural points. Soon coming towards the bridge of the ship, as he approaches it, Naruto slowly unsheathes his HF-Blade, and upon looking around, is disgusted to see only two men. Moving quickly Naruto stabs the first man then lunges at the second one flipping him up from the speed Naruto swiped his blade. Looking at the man who was now lying over one of the control panels, Naruto turns to the controls and confirms their destination.

"This is Null-Fox, I've secured the bridge sir…" Naruto says in a filtered tone while placing a hand to his right ear, slowly cleaning the blade of his sword with his bent arm before flipping it in hand and cracking his neck. Looking down he noticed that their destination was for Longitude 35, Latitude around 58. Frowning the blond wondered what the hell was out there, and then he remembered they were still only testing this new model of Metal-Gear…

"Excellent work Null, Shalashaska was right to involve you in this operation. However, now I wish only for you to make sure my daughter remains safe." Gurlukovich said then ordered before cutting the channel, grunting the blond then sheathed his sword and crossed his arms over his chest while looking down at the Marines…

"Such pathetic fools… They really should have prepared for the event that someone might take control of this tanker…" The masked blond says mostly to himself before walking over to the doors of the Bridge and opening it, walking back out into the rain… Looking around he watches as several Soldiers drop out of the Kasatka's and continue to secure the bridge. However his eyes then stray to a woman as she kicks a disguised marine in the face, knocking him over the side of the deck and into the waters below. "Honestly miss Olga… How can you pollute the waters with this trash?" The masked blond questioned of the older woman who frowned slightly at his words.

The woman is a couple years older than Naruto but he is a little bigger than her, she has pale skin and very short near white grayish hair, her eyes are a piercing green with a scar running from her hairline towards her jaw diagonally. She wears a stripped tank top that is wet from the rain, allowing a black sports bra to be just visible under it, a pair of baggy camouflage cargo pants, around her waist is a simple belt with a gun at her right hip, a knife sheathed at her left hip with a gun stowed into the belt at the back of her waist, brown gloves over her hands with belts curving over his shoulders, down her back, and then around her inner thighs to her belt once more, a pair of black combat boots half visible under the legs of her pants.

"Honestly, the trash simply keeps piling up… what else are we supposed to do with it all when on a ship out at sea?" Olga quips with a slight smirk before looking at the man with a cautious eye. "What are you doing here anyways Null? I thought you were with Shalashaska…" Olga questioned then stated and Naruto shook his head while rolling his shoulders and gave a grunt.

"Your father has ordered me to keep an eye on you maim… and I tend to do as I'm ordered…" Naruto stated flatly and saw Olga frown deeply at his words.

"Don't this time. I can take care of myself." Olga said simply before wiping her brow and pulling a cap from her pants, then secured it over her head to shield her eyes from the falling rain.

"Regardless of your own opinions, miss Gurlukovich. I was assigned with the task of looking after you by your father, AND by my superior and I intend to ensure your Safety…" Naruto stated while crossing his arms while that same breathing noise heard from Psycho-Mantis present as he stood there.

"You're a Good Soldier Null, my father trusts you… More over I trust you more than I trust Shalashaska." Olga said then grabbed him by his collar and dragged his head down to stare into the red lenses of his Gasmask. "But listen to me well when I say that I do not need, nor do I want your assistance…" Olga said harshly, pushing him back while Naruto twitched once before fixing his coat and walking behind her.

"And as I said miss, I never leave a Mission unfinished, my duty is to insure your safety and I will do just that until the mission is completed… or I'm dead… Besides, a woman in your condition shouldn't over exert herself…" Naruto stated flatly with an annoyed look, only half listening to his Codec as guards reported to him about what was happening on the lower decks. Turning to look at the Former FOXHOUND, Olga frowned deeply with a minor glare then crossed her arms and walked over to the bow of the ship to call her father.

"Do what you want then… I need to contact my father anyways…" She stated and Naruto nodded, still following after her at a sedate pace when Ocelot called. Placing a hand to his ear, Naruto continued to watch Olga through the red lenses of his mask while also speaking to his Superior…

"Yes Sir?" The blond haired Soldier questioned as Olga got a radio out and tuned it into her father's frequency.

"Null. What's happening with that Olga woman? She's not giving you too much trouble I hope…" Ocelot questioned then muttered lowly to himself and Naruto hummed once before then reaching into his coat… and pulling a stick of pocky out…

"Hmm… somewhat… she's more stubborn than that Meryl girl…" Naruto said while pulling both his Balaclava and his Gasmask off, revealing that his blond spiky locks had grown out. Yet the blue-gray bandanna he took from Snake still kept them out of his eyes, and he then began to munch on the snack in his hand idly…

"Right. I heard about that… wait… are you eating that Pocky shit again?" Ocelot said with a nod then questioned with an annoyed tone and Naruto looked at his Pocky before returning his eyes to Olga, and watched as she bent over the side of the guardrail of the ship with the Radio to her ear… a frown on her face told him she still couldn't get in touch with her father, and given that he was trying to command most of his troops at the moment it wasn't really surprising…

"Hmm…" Was Naruto's only answer while continuing to munch on the cream coated candy stick, before he heard Ocelot grumble out an annoyed response.

"What is with Japanese and that weird shit you all eat…" Naruto rolled his eyes at this, finishing his Pocky he then watched as Olga stood up and tapped her foot, one arm crossed along her stomach and the other continuing to hold the Radio to her ear…

"Sir… why did you call exactly?" Naruto questioned while Olga switched which hand was holding the radio to her ear and Ocelot grunted.

"I was calling to cheek if you've noticed anything weird yet? I have the Cypher out and ready to catch Snake. Olga would be excellent bait for him kid. Make sure that she stay's alive after that however. Fight Snake if you have too, but make sure she survives… understood…?" Ocelot ordered then questioned and Naruto pulled his Balaclava and his Mask back on over his face.

"Yes sir…" Was the Monotone reply as Naruto then walked over to Olga as she continued to try and get in touch with her father. "He has to lead multiple platoons of Soldiers at the moment Miss Olga…even if he is your father he has priorities to the unit as well…" Naruto stated flatly while crossing his arms and Olga merely glared at him before looking at the radio and placing it back onto her belt.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company too? Get tired of staring at me?" Olga questioned then quipped and Naruto tilted his head to one side with a raised brow hidden underneath his mask.

"I merely felt it would be prudent to remind you that your father is busy. He will contact you when he needs to contact you Miss Olga." Naruto stated simply and saw Olga roll her eyes then leaned back on the guardrail with her hands holding it.

"So, since you insist on protecting me. Would you mind me asking what exactly do you carry a sword around for?" Olga questioned and with a flash of light was shocked to find that same sword now leveled at her throat…

"Because… It's one of my more versatile weapons…" Naruto said plainly before removing the weapon from an impressed Olga's throat and sheathed it once more with an audible click.

"Carrying a Sword into the thick of battle… I must say that is unusual for a Soldier…" Olga mused and Naruto rolled his shoulders into a shrug while then looking into the sky as a Kasatka passed overhead. "That would be Shalashaska correct?" Olga questioned and Naruto nodded his head, walking over to a fog light, he then turned it towards a dark corner, and turned it on. "What is your relationship with that man? I know he is a friend of my father and you and he work together… but that is all I know…" Olga questioned of the blond haired teen who wondered how he should attempt to explain.

"Simply put, he is the father I never had…" Naruto stated and Olga seemed to blink before narrowing her eyes.

"And what of your mother?" She asked while absently placing a hand on her stomach, something that Naruto idly noticed.

"I didn't know her… or my real father… before I met Ocelot I didn't have anyone to look up to as a Father. Before I was a member of FOXHOUND I had never had nor known what having a family was like…" Naruto replied, seeing no harm in telling her, as it was actually somewhat common knowledge because of that Book "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses" after all…

"You're an orphan then?" She questioned and Naruto shook his head.

" More like a Child Soldier…" Was all that he said in reply to her query and Olga's eyes widened.

"So then… it's because of PTSD?" She questioned, meaning his Emotionless Disposition and the blond nodded his head once more. "That's, unusual… your behavior is strange even for someone with that particular Disorder." She mumbled with some amount of distaste, wondering what had happened to turn someone into such a lifeless husk of a being…

"Ocelot managed to find four others like, yet also differing from myself, each of them feel a single emotion greatly. All of whom I rescued from a military Research facility last year…" Naruto then added and Olga was somewhat surprised and yet frightened by there being anymore PTSD cases like Naruto's.

"What Emotions did they feel?" She asked idly curious while the storm picked up and she pulled her cap lower over her eyes.

"Rage. Sorrow. Fear. And Joy…" Naruto said simply while looking out to sea and then closed his eyes. "You were there when I rescued them… remember…" Naruto then said and Olga blinked before thinking back and nodding her head.

"I didn't have any contact with those girls… what happened to them anyways?" Olga said then questioned and Naruto hummed.

"Boss sent them off for training somewhere, said something about me distracting them too much… let me keep the REX and one of the JACKAL's though…" Naruto said then mused and Olga looked at him with wide eyes.

"Then why are we after this new Gear?" She questioned and Naruto shrugged.

"Possibly because it can blow a mass production model REX straight to hell…" Naruto stated and saw Olga frown before nodding her head. "You'd look better with longer hair…" Naruto suddenly said while looking at her and the girl glared at him.

"Men…" She muttered and Naruto held up his wrists.

"No, nothing like that Miss Olga, I'm merely saying you'd look more womanly if you didn't keep your hair so short…" Naruto said simply and Olga rolled her eyes before looking out over the sea.

"I'm a Soldier, woman or not I don't keep my hair long because it takes too much time to take care of. Short hair is just easier to manage." Olga stated and Naruto hummed in thought before looking up to the sky. "Now leave me be, find a Sniper's position if you have to watch me, but just GO!" Olga suddenly ordered and Naruto looked at her before twisting his vision to the large tower near them and hummed.

"As you wish…" He said with a low bow then looked up at her. "Your father wishes to speak to you…" He said simply before seeming to vanish and Olga nodded, reaching to her belt to pull the Radio from it she stood back up and walked across the platform she now stood on. On the Communications Tower, Naruto climbed up, soon reaching the second highest point he pulled his scope out and looked down at Olga with a frown on his face under his mask.

"Olga, Shalashaska has landed. I'm on my way down to the tanker holds… Report your status." Olga heard her father on the other end of the Radio and walks over to the edge of the ship.

"Control room, Communications and Engine room are all under control. All entry and exit points to the Tanker holds are secured. Infrared sensors have been placed and are operational." Olga reported before then switching hands as she continued to hold the Radio to her ear.

"Good work. Are the explosives in place?" The man said then questioned and Olga held a hand before her eyes.

"Yes, they have all been planted." She said as Naruto looked to the side near the bottom of the tower, narrowing his eyes as a shadow moved.

"Listen. Once we have what we came for, the Tanker will be scuttled." Sergei said and Olga once more transferred the Radio to her other hand while turning to look out over the ocean a hand on the Guardrail.

"And the Vehicles pilot?" Olga asked with an obvious amount of distaste.

"He and Null are the only ones who have underwent the VR training. No one else can do it." Sergei said simply and Olga frowned, clenching a fist on the Guardrail before straightening up.

"Are you sure you can trust him? Perhaps it would be better if Null were to do it instead…" Olga tried to coerce with a frown on her face.

"Your part in this mission is complete. And Null is to accompany you and leave at once." Sergei stated while looking up towards the moon as an ominous feeling came over him for a moment.

"No, it's not over yet!" Olga growled out while smashing a fist into the guardrail before reaching to her waist and looking at a gun she had with her.

"Listen to me… I can see the moon… even in this storm. Pale as death. I have a bad feeling about this mission… You swore to me that once the mission was over you would leave the unit. Do not worry, this is a country of Liberty." The old man tried to warn only for Olga to grit her teeth.

"No! This is where I belong, with the Unit!" Olga insisted and Sergei frowned.

"There is no choice to make here, Olga!" The old man said fiercely while Olga nearly recoiled. "Need I remind you that you are carrying my grandchild?!" The man demanded and Olga winced, placing a hand to her stomach, gingerly patting it… "You will be on the helicopter out of here, now!" Sergei ordered before cutting the line and Olga gritted her teeth and through a fist to her side.

"Damn it!" She gritted out before looking up to see a helicopter hovering above them. As she begins waving them away Naruto holds his blade at his side while the men in the Helicopter try to convey they are supposed to stay and take her. Waving once more to the men, they finally get it and move off, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Freeze!" Comes the familiar gruff voice of one Solid-Snake while pointing a Berretta M9 at Olga. The woman slowly turning around as the blond haired young man looks down at Snake from his hiding spot. _'And so it begins… yet again…'_ Naruto thought to himself while watching as Snake stood In the rain holding her arms up…

--

TBC…

--


	24. Sons of LibertyPt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 23: Tanker Pt.2…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Tanker's Bow…)

Naruto can't help find it ironic as he watches Olga turn around to face Snake, she tells him to go, and suddenly gets caught… "Hands over your head! Now!" Snake orders and Olga slowly does as she's told, both hands held up with her gun hanging from her right index finger. "Toss your gun overboard! Slowly." Snake states while nodding his head to the side and Olga frowns before casually tossing the gun in her hand to the side and off the boat. As soon as she does, Snake carefully moves to the side to face her and finally gets a decent look at Olga.

"A woman…? Show your face." Snake orders and sees the woman frown.

"You men, you're all the same." She says loud enough for Snake to here while slowly pulling her cap from her face.

"Who are you?" Snake then questions and Olga opens her eyes to look at the scruffy Solid-Snake.

"We are nomads. Wanderers." Olga said simply while letting her hat fly off, Snake bending his neck just enough for it to fly passed him while keeping both eyes locked on the white haired woman as she took a couple steps to her right.

"I said don't move!" Snake growled out and Olga held still once more, looking around behind Snake and frowning when she couldn't spot Naruto. _'To think the one time I could use his assistance and he's not around… must be karma…'_ She thought to herself as Snake kept his guns sights locked onto her.

"Americans… so you shoot women too." Olga commented and Snake frowned.

"I'm a Nomad too." Snake said with a shake of his head and Olga held back a laugh at his word. "What else do you have there?" Snake questioned then pointed to a Scout Knife sheathed at her waist. "Take the knife and toss it." Snake ordered and Olga glared at the man, slowly reaching down with her right arm she unsheathed the weapon then crouched to place it on the ground. "Not there. Toss it overboard!" Snake ordered quickly and Olga frowned before slowly rising back up.

"Hold that position. Now, turn around." Snake then ordered as Olga lifted her right arm with her Knife held over her head.

"You know what you're doing." Olga commented before the Ship rocked to one side from the waves and winds of the storm. The rain slowly stopped at this and Olga looked around casually before commenting. "It stopped raining…" She said as Snake took another step forward, making her frown. "Not too shabby is it? New York I mean." She then said before twisting around and pointing the butt of her knife towards Snake while squeezing a hidden Trigger, firing off a bullet at him. Snake saw then and quickly twisted to the side, his cut having a small cut from where the bullet grazed him.

As she saw this, Olga dropped her knife while pulling a USP from her belt and then backed off. Snake quickly got back on his own game and moved forward to aim at Olga, only to grunt as the Knife came down and she had made it behind a large set of metal poles. "And that brings our tour to its conclusion!" Olga said with a smirk visible in her tone and on her lips, annoying Snake as he tried to get a lock on the woman while the rain started back up.

"Scout knife with a surprise… you a Spetsnaz?" Snake questioned while keeping his weapon trained where Olga had went behind the metal poles, trying to get a clear lock on her through the rain.

"I think you deserve a little credit. No ones ever dodged that shot of mine… but no one gets lucky twice. Either!" Olga commented and Snake frowned, before then watching as the woman quickly ducked out and shot a few rounds at Snake, the man quickly rolled out of the way however and Olga rushed into another hiding place. Ducking out once more and firing at Snake, Olga managed to clip the man's arm before he dodged out of the way and hit her in the leg with a tranquilizer dart. Grunting the woman quickly rushed back into hiding.

"I've been with the unit ever since I was born." Olga said while quickly changing the clip in her USP. "I grew up on the Battlefield. Conflict and Victory were my parents." Olga said while rushing to hide behind a crate and fire at Snake a few more times but he dodged then noting her location aimed his shots at the strings holding the cloth over the metal poles down. "The Unit is my life, my family!" Olga said as she hid and Snake could almost make a connection between her and Naruto if he tried. "We've shared everything all the bad and all the good!" Olga said fiercely while Snake hit the lines holding the cloth down, the wind blowing it into Olga's face and the woman was stunned long enough for Snake to get a few Shots in on her.

Olga grunted feeling the Tranquilizer darts hit, then rushed to crouch in front of the Fog Light Naruto turned on to blind Snake. "I have no one, nothing else but the Unit. Nothing else matters to me!" Olga said as she fired at Snake once more, nailing him across the back as the man grunted and then crouched down behind a crate before coming out and shattering the light behind her with a shot. Quickly rushing forward, Olga placed her back against a locker while shaking her head to clear the fog starting to spread. "Whoever you are, you're not stopping us!" Olga said tersely while Snake, grit his teeth and waited for Olga to show herself. She did so quickly by leaning out from behind the locker and letting out a few steady shots at Snake.

The brown haired man quickly evaded however and fired right back at Olga; the woman ducking out of the way then smirked. "Take this!" With that she tossed a grenade from her belt towards Snake and the man cursed while rolling out of the way as the weapon exploded where he had been. Rolling onto his feet Snake fired another Round at Olga, hitting her in the chest, the woman's eyes fogged over at this but she quickly shook her head and slowly made her way behind the locker from before. Coming from behind it to aim at Snake she was too slow as he then fired, nailing her in the head.

Olga slow stumbled back a ways, before then spinning on her heel and falling down, one arm over the guardrail of the ship and unconscious. Seeing this, Snake slowly made his way up a flight of stairs and slowly crept over to Olga, darting his eyes around for anything weird he then placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and she slumped to the ground, her USP falling out of her hand. Placing his M9 into his holster, Snake then reached down himself, taking hold of the weapon and looking it over for a few moments. He checked the ammo, the slide, and anything else about the gun in order to ensure it wasn't coded then stood up with a hum.

However before he could breath a sigh of relief, a familiar song began to echo all around him, his eyes going wide. "It can't be!" Snake said mostly to himself before a familiar strangled laugh echoed all around him. "Show yourself!" Snake called out spinning around to try and see this new foe only to turn and aim his weapon at the locker in the area and for a moment he thought he was looking at Psycho-Mantis once more as he stood on top of the locker, Olga tucked under one arm as he looked down at Snake through red lensed masks eyes.

"It's been quite some time, eh Snake?" The person commented and Snake narrowed his eye's, that wasn't Mantis's voice…

"Null… so this is where you skipped off to after Shadow-Moses…" Snake said with a frown and Naruto looked all around, holding his right arm out to his side. "Why the hell are you trying to impersonate Mantis!?!" Snake demanded of the blond haired young man who looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not trying to impersonate anyone Snake…" He said softly before his right arm twitched, the fingers slowly curling. "Besides, someone we both know it just DYING to see you again…" Null said and Snake heard that same chuckle, that same strangled laugh echoing all around him from two years ago. His eyes went wide hearing it as he then saw a figure appear floating behind Naruto.

"_**SNAAAKKKEEE!!"**_ Came the hauntingly familiar strangled voice of Psycho-Mantis and Snake felt his eyes widen dramatically the music slowly twisting into a different tune, one similar yet different to Mantis's old one.

"Mantis!" Snake said with wide eyes as Mantis incorporeal form laughed once more before pointing to the man.

"_**It has been a long time, eh Snake…!"**_ Mantis commented and Snake snarled.

"So what, you're an undead parasite living off of Null now?" Snake questioned and Mantis chuckled once more before crossing his arms.

"_**No Snake. I'm Symbiotic if anything. I give Null access to my powers, and he lets me have a little fun every now and again. This deal has worked out greatly for all of us in here thus far."**_ Mantis said then commented and Snake narrowed his eyes, taking a single step back as he did so.

"Us? There are more of you in there?" Snake questioned, disbelievingly but had seen far too much shit in his life to dispute this kind of thing.

"_**Of course Snake! We all remember you too… especially how we died at your hands!"**_ Mantis said then gave a mirthless laugh as he suddenly floated into Naruto and the boy held a hand towards Snake. **_"Now how about I remind you! Just who the most powerful practitioner of Psychokinesis and Telepathy the world has ever known is!"_** Null-Mantis exclaimed before tossing a ball of flames at Snake, the man quickly rolling out of the way and aiming at him only to look around when he saw he'd vanished, his eye's widening as a gun was then pointed at the back of his head.

"Damn…" Snake whispered and slowly stood while the gun, Naruto's P90 was aimed at the back of his head, rising as Snake did.

_**"Impressive isn't it Snake? So much power, and now with a powerful Body AND a Powerful Mind to match it! I am practically invincible!!"**_ Null-Mantis said then exclaimed with a strangled laugh while Snake grit his teeth.

"Why are you doing this? I thought it felt good when you bothered to help people Mantis!" Snake questioned then stated and Mantis chuckled lightly in his throat.

_**"Yes it does Snake, but only when I CHOOSE to help someone. As such, I'm choosing to help my brother Null… not you."**_ Null-Mantis commented smoothly in his Russian accented voice before giving another echoing laugh as he suddenly vanished. Snake quickly turned around; looking for the young man only to look around and see him sitting cross-legged, Olga still placed securely under one of his arms.

_**"**__**Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... **__**Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii, Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."**_ Came another echoing voice, and Snake went wide eyed once more as Naruto stood up, then unsheathed the HF-Blade from his back. _**"You look Terrible Snake, you really don't age well at all do you…"**_ Came a dry humorless comment as the voice of the "Perfect Soldier" Gray-Fox came back to haunt him.

"Gray-Fox! Your in there too!?" Snake demanded while noting that Mantis's twisted song continued to play all around the area as Null-Fox lunged forward. Swinging his blade Snake barely managed to roll out of the way and aim his USP at the blond haired Spiritual Medium.

_**"Really Snake… don't you want to chat with an old friend?"**_ Null-Fox questioned while looking at Snake threw red lenses over his eyes.

"Yeah, but under the circumstances I don't think that the same principles apply Fox… Now get out of Null! You know this isn't right, living on through someone else! How can you even think of living that way?!" Snake demanded and Null-Fox then sheathed his sword before shaking and slouching. "Alright… at least Fox has some sense…" Snake commented while slowly inching towards Null, only for him to lunge forward, grabbing the USP from Snake and slamming the back of his elbow into his face.

Snake fell to the ground, rolled back onto his feet and tried to fire only to look in shock, as his USP was gone. Looking up he saw it was in Null's hands as he then began to release the Clip in it then tossed that over the side of the deck, pulled on the slide releasing the last bullet and then tossed the now empty gun to Snake's feet. "What the hell…" Snake whispered while Null took a few steps back, away from him and then picked Olga up, slinging her over one shoulder.

_**"Snake… you've come far… You've come too far!"**_ The familiar voice came and Snake paled, taking several steps back with his wide eyes turned to Naruto.

"Big Boss…" He whispered as Naruto looked to him for a moment, before then looking at Olga and sighing.

_**"Much has changed, yet so much stays the same…"**_ Naruto said with Big Boss pulling the strings, then turned his back to Snake and walked off. _**"Heed these words Snake, those who do not learn from the past… are doomed to repeat it…"**_ Big Boss stated cryptically before Naruto shimmered, then vanished with Olga entirely…

Breathing heavily, Snake slowly crouches down and picks up the USP that Big Boss had cleaned out of ammo… _'I do NOT want to fight him if he can Channel Big Boss… an old one was tough enough, a young one with Null's powers would be unreal!'_ However, Snake then hears several clicking sounds and looks up to see a Cypher hovering in the air. "Cypher!?" Snake questions and merely watches as the Cypher flew off into the distance, leaving Snake to wonder just what kind of hell he had somehow managed to find himself in yet again…

--

(??)

Naruto landed at the front of the ship and shook off the remaining portion of Big Boss still in his body. It seemed that particular soul really wanted to cling onto life… looked around; Naruto spotted a Helicopter and slowly walked over to it with Olga still under one of his arms. "Sir, what happened to Olga?" One of the men inside of the Chopper questioned as Naruto handed the woman over to him.

"We met an… unexpected Guest…" Naruto stated and then looked up and over into the distance. "Move out, get her out of here and to a Secured location." Naruto ordered and the soldier nodded, relaying the same order to the pilot as he held a hand out to Naruto who shook his head. "I have work to do Comrade, I will escape at a later time…" Naruto said while turning from the Helicopter and walking off, the Gurlukovich Soldier grunting before telling the pilot to take off.

Hearing the Helicopter lift off of the ground Naruto lifted one arm up lazily and placed it onto the device over his ear. "Boss, we ran into Snake as expected…" Naruto said simply while walking over to lean against a wall and out of the rain.

"Heh, then the woman is off the ship I take it?" Ocelot questioned with a smirk on his lips as he held back from Sergei.

"Yes Sir, I ensured she would be taken to a Secure Location with the some of the Gurlukovich Soldiers…" Naruto stated while reaching up and removing Mantis's Mask, placing it onto his belt then removing his Balaclava and placed it into a pouch on his belt.

"Excellent, everything's going exactly according to Plan then. I even managed to get a shot of Snake on deck with the Cypher." Ocelot said with a chuckle while Naruto looked around then reached into his coat and pulled another Stick of Pocky out and began to munch on it silently.

"What should I do now then Boss?" Naruto questioned then started to munch once more and heard a grunt from Ocelot.

"I hate it when you eat that Pocky Shit… anyways, I want you to take get as many of the Gulukovich Soldiers as you can off the ship, they will be essential for us in the future. However, if you find any who have seen Snake, take care of them for me. I already have enough on my plate without Sergei finding out Snake is on board." Ocelot ordered and with a hum then muttered, Naruto gave an affirmative to his commanding officer. "Also, don't let yourself get caught up in the debris from the Tanker going under yourself Null." Ocelot then added and Naruto hummed while stretching out his limbs and giving a final affirmative before cutting off his connection with Ocelot and heading down towards the Holds of the ship…

--

(Deck-2, Port…)

Snake slowly made his way down into the Tanker Holds, narrowing his eyes he looked ahead and noticed a noise and quickly lifted his USP up to aim it before falling down into a crouch. The noise continued for a short time, closing his eyes and focusing Snake frowned realizing it was a grinding Metal sound, like the one the doors made when you opened them. Once the sound ended Snake lowered his gun in order to move forward and behind a crate silently, listening as the sounds of footsteps came from up ahead.

'_These guys aren't half bad to have taken the whole ship like this…'_ Snake mused while leaning towards the men in order to hear them.

"Colonel, We have sealed the Stern Hatch." One of the soldiers said and Snake leaned as close as he could so he could hear them.

"Alright." Came the simple reply from Sergei Gurlukovich.

"The lift is also under our control." The man reported while Snake frowned.

"We are on the Foredeck. About to descend to the Holds." Sergei reported and the Soldier made a motion for one of his Comrades to move and check outside, causing Snake to duck further behind the crate.

"Sir. The Marine Commander has started his Speech already." The Soldier reported while his Comrade looked around with his AKS-74U at the ready.

"We will complete the Preparations before the end of the Speech." Sergei stated and the Soldier nodded to himself while his Comrade relaxed his stance.

"All communications to the holds have been severed. No one is aware of our presence." The soldier said while Snake actually smirked being the one no one, well accept Null, was aware of.

"Let no one down into the holds until we are out." Sergei ordered while one of the other Soldiers turned to look in Snake's general location.

"Yes Sir! We shall secure your exit. With our lives if necessary." The Soldier affirmed while Snake leaned into the crate so he wouldn't be noticed.

"There is one more thing…" Sergei then said and the Soldier blinked.

"Yes Sir?" He questioned and Sergei was silent for a few moments.

"My daughter… keep her safe." Sergei ordered and the Soldier stood rigidly.

"Yes Sir!" He said before the connection with Sergei was cut and he turned to one of his comrades and nodded his head slightly, all three moving out into the hall to secure the exit. The three moved forward slowly, one of the men having his AKS equipped with a flashlight as they moved. Snake leaned down and back, trying to stay hidden but tightened his grip on his USP nonetheless…

"Who goes there!?" The forward Soldier demanded and Snake grit his teeth, muttering Shit in his mind before rushing out from behind his wooden crate then rolling forward behind a Metal crate with his back to it as the men fired at him. One tried to hit him as he sat down behind the crate but Snake quickly leaned out from behind the crate and fired at the man, taking him out before quickly moving back behind the crate as one of the more hidden Soldiers fired at him.

Waiting for a bit Snake listened as he heard the remaining two call for Backup and gritted his teeth, turning around he fired the USP once more, taking down another Soldier before ducking back down for cover. "Aim for the Lights!" One of the men called out and a Soldier in the back started to fire above snake, taking out the lights to impede his sight and annoying the old Soldier. Hearing something, Snake looked up as steam came down from the roof where one of the stray bullets had hit a pipe.

Ignoring that, Snake moved from his hiding spot and went back to hide behind the wooden crate in time for the Soldiers to throw a Grenade right where he had been previously. Listening carefully, Snake heard the footsteps of a man coming his way and gritted his teeth, quickly moving out from behind the crate he took out that man then cursed seeing a Grenade land next to him. Rushing off he rolled forward as the Grenade exploded and grunted upon hitting his head on the metal crate. Rubbing his head Snake stayed down behind the crate while listening for Footsteps, quickly moving out when he did he took out another of the Soldiers while his cheek was grazed by a stray bullet from the final Soldier hiding behind a crate like he was.

Moving up and looking over the crate Snake quickly took that Soldier out only to grunt as three more came rushing towards him firing their AK's. Evading the shots with only a few minor grazes of his skin Snake then took out the first one before then rolling out into the center of the hall and firing quickly, taking out the next one and the one behind him when they were both beside of the crate, thus narrowing the room they could move in at all. Lowering and then holstering his USP, Snake gave a sigh of relief before walking forward to the door the Soldiers had used.

Opening the door up, Snake pulled his USP from its holster and walked into the Holds, never noticing the Soldier that was hiding in the shadows behind him. Once Snake was out of earshot, the Soldier slowly closed the large door and gave a sigh of relief, having used some of the pipes in the hall to hide himself from the man. Upon hearing the sounds of footsteps with clinks the man gasped and turned around quickly aiming his AKS-74U.

"Who goes there?!" He demanded while a figure walked out of the shadows to reveal Revolver Ocelot. Visibly relaxing the man slowly lowered his weapon upon seeing the old man. "Oh, Shalashaska…" He said while then standing up with his AK at his waist. "Why are you here? We thought you were with the Colonel." The man questioned then stated and Ocelot lifted his SAA from the back of his waist only to aim it in his face. "What the…!" the man never finished as Ocelot fired, sending blood, bone, and brain matter flying back and onto the door to the holds. The man slowly fell to his knees while Ocelot twirled the SAA in his hand before holding it in hand and holstering the weapon at the back of his waist.

Slowly walking over the body and then over to the door, Ocelot then reached out with his left hand and took hold of the doors wheel. Turning it with his left arm to close the door, Ocelot soon finished and turned away, slowly walking back into the shadows before stopping to tilt his head back to look at the dead man on the floor. "The Colonel will be joining you soon…" He said in a dead monotone voice while his normally blue eyes seemed to have changed to a dull gray before his form then shimmered and Naruto stood in Ocelot's place.

"Comrade…" With that the blond haired Ex-FOXHOUND walked into the Darkness to use one of the closer entrances to the holds, leaving a single dead Gurlukovich Soldier in his wake…

--

TBC…

--


	25. Sons of LibertyPt3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 24: Tanker Pt.3…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Tanker Holds…)

Snake slowly made his way into the last of the Holds and noticed the terminal he'd have to use if he wanted to send the picks he needed to take of Metal-Gear back to Otacon. _'All because someone is watching us over the Codec, not like I can blame him though…'_ Looking around he spotted the Marine Commander and then behind him his eyes widened at the sight of the new model of Metal-Gear.

This gear looked smaller than REX, but was knelt down putting it at about the same height, the head was triangular with what looked like a hinged jaw, much like REX only the "Head" and the "JAW" both ended in points that dipped down into one another, it's body was smooth, also apposed to REX, giving it the feel of a beast not of a machine with a segmented armored plates over it's chest, a redish colored waist, with bird like legs with pointed knees that ended in narrow "Feet" which looked more like dark gray cloven hooves more than feet, a long segmented tail was off of it's ass and connected to the wall while a pair of "Wings" were hanging down from it's shoulders, possibly as stabilizers of some form with visible machine guns placed inside of them, and the entire gear was colored between a burnt red, dark gray, and light tan colors with several pieces of the armor in a Honeycomb pattern. At the moment, numerous cables, wires, and tubes were all hooked up and into the Metal-Gear from all sides.

"… Metal-Gear!?" He said with surprise seeing this version was obviously different to REX or any of the other Gear's he'd dealt with in the past. Shaking off his unease, Snake pulled out a Digital Camera and then slowly moved forward so he could get the first photo of the Metal-Gear from the Front-Right. Moving from his first Position behind the Marines, Snake took a quick shot of the front of this "Metal-Gear-RAY" then moved quickly to take a picture of it's front-left. "Good…" Snake whispered once he had the shot then moved on to the side of the RAY and looked up to one of it's legs and took a picture of the MARINES logo.

"Alright…" Snake said then quickly went back to the terminal at the front of the room, ignoring the Commander as he continued on with his speech. Starting the Computer up he saw a strange screen load up and numerous words pass before it before something called "Sprite Ver.2.21" came up. Looking to the screen he saw a tiny figure of Otacon come up and rolled his eyes while placing the Chip for the Camera into place.

"So, any Codec Moments from you, Snake?" Otacon's Sprite quipped with a smile on its face and Snake grunted. "The first one I'm seeing is…" Otacon whispered and the picture of RAY from the Front Right came up. "OK that's good. The shot from the Right is in the bag." Otacon's Sprite said while giving Snake a Thumbs up. "Ok, what am I seeing now…?" Otacon's sprite then questioned as the picture of RAY from the front came up and Otacon smiled once more.

"Ok, this works. It's a great front view." Otacon complimented. "What's next?" Otacon questioned as his Sprite looked thoughtful and the picture of RAY from the Front Left came up. "You're a pretty good Photographer. We can definitely use this Left Shot." Otacon said and Snake grunted once more, wishing he'd get on with it. "Ok, the last one's coming up." Otacon said while the picture of the MARINES Logo came up. "This is great. The MARINES lettering shows up really well." Otacon praised and then seemed to look at Snake. "Ok, now we have all the Photos… Snake, the speech is about to wind up. Forget the Photos and get out of there now." Otacon said while the screen on the consol went dark with the word Disconnect on the screen for a brief moment.

"We the Marines will lead the charge into a new world order with Metal-Gear-RAY. That is all, dismissed!" The Marine Commander said and then stated before all of his Soldiers saluted to him and Snake had one thought in his mind while tilting his head out from his hiding spot to see the Commander. _'Aw shit… why does this always happen when I sneak into places?'_ He wondered to himself with a slight frown before hearing the sounds of clapping and narrowing his eyes as the Marine Commander and his troops look around for who was actually clapping.

"Excellent speech, my friend…" Came a comment from a gruff voice with a thin Russian Accent just barely audible.

"Who the?!" The Marine Commander questioned while turning, only to spot a man in step out from behind RAY and into its shadows while lightly clapping his hands in the air above him.

"Gift of the silver tongue, they say it's the mark of a good officer…" The man commented before turning to look at the Commander. "… and of a Liar." He said before walking towards the Commander and still speaking. "Americans are too in love with the sound of their own voice… to speak the truth." The man commented while holding his left arm towards the Commander who narrowed his eyes with a frown.

"Identify yourself!" The Marine Commander ordered while several of his Soldiers came up from his sides to aim their weapons at the man.

"I am Shalashaska!" The man said while walking forward into the light and close enough for Snake to finally see him, only to grit his teeth. "Also called Revolver…" The man started and both he and Snake finished at the same time. "Ocelot…" Once this was revealed a few of the Marines moved forward, only the Marine Commander quickly held up an arm to forgo them from making any moves.

"What do you want?" He questioned simply and Ocelot continued walking forward with a frown over his lips.

"This Machine will be quite useful." Ocelot said while holding his arms out and moving further forward and causing the Marine Commander to look at him incredulously.

"What are you planning to do… steal this thing?" The Marine Commander questioned and Ocelot shook his head with a chuckle.

"Steal? No, no. I'm taking it back." Ocelot said simply while Snake moved forward, and behind another, closer metal crate in order to watch what was going on more closely. As he did he saw someone behind the Marine Commander reach out then grab him before Snake saw the man now had a gun at the Commanders head. The Marines all turned hearing him but were too late as Sergei quickly turned the Commander and backed up while keeping the weapon trained on the man.

"Gurlukovich…" Snake whispered seeing the man was indeed Colonel Sergei Gurlukovich.

"Nobody move! Understood?" Ocelot called out while throwing his left arm to his side and the Marines all halted, some looking to one another while Snake watched on in silence from the Shadows. The man who had been manning the camera's moved it at that point to view Ocelot as he walked up a short flight of stairs to stand at Sergei's side with the Marine Commander in their grasp. _'The Marines in back must really be loosing their cool seeing that…'_ Snake thought to himself with a frown and felt his eyes widen as a familiar chant began to echo in the room…

"Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii, Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..." This time the Chant was in Naruto's own voice as the blond landed from jumping down and rolled his head along his shoulders to produce several popping sounds then fully stood up. "Boss, the area is secure." Naruto said while walking over to stand beside of Ocelot and Snake shivered seeing Naruto's face, revealing a near duplicate of his old friend Gray-Fox.

"Good…" Ocelot whispered before lifting his right arm, a detonation device in his hand. "This ship now carries enough SEMTEX on its key structural points to blow it out of the water at the touch of this button." Ocelot said while Naruto crossed his arms and stood at the man's side while the Marines all slowly started to back away. "That's right… no one has to die needlessly." Ocelot said with an inward smirk as he already knew how all of this was going to play out while several of Sergei's men dropped down from above and secured the remaining Marines before beginning to unlock RAY from it's own place.

"We're almost at the target. Get a move on!" Ocelot ordered as the Soldiers did as they were told quickly, Naruto pulling a Stick of Pocky from his coat and munching on it as they did so, seemingly bored.

"What do you intend to do with RAY… Sell it on the streets?" The Marine Commander demanded while turning his head slightly towards Sergei who sneered at the man with a scowl.

"I was raised in Snezhinsk, formerly known as Chelyabinsk-70, the nuclear research outpost." Sergei said while moving forward for a better hold on the Marine Commander his gun placed a little high on his head.

"What are you talking about?" The Commander questioned while Naruto and Ocelot both mentally groaned, wishing he hadn't gotten Sergei started on this damn kick of his…

"After the Cold War ended, my home was bought out by the Americans." Sergei said simply with a slight edge to his words.

"Is there a point to this sad story?" The Commander wondered aloud and Naruto shook his head knowing this wasn't going to end well as Sergei ground his gun's barrel into the side of the Commander's head.

"Not that you would understand. Land, friends, dignity… all sold to the highest bidder, The United States of America!" Sergei said then motioned up to Metal-Gear before continuing. "Even the Technology that gave birth to these weapons is Russian, developed by us!" Sergei growled out at the end and Naruto nodded his head slightly, knowing that a man by the name of Grannin had designed the Metal-Gear TX-55 in the first place as apposed to someone from America… though it WAS Ocelot who brought that to America, not the Russian Government…

"What do you intend to do?" The Commander questioned and Sergei narrowed his eyes on the man before him then brought his ear close enough for him to hear him perfectly.

"Russia will rise again… an RAY is the key." He said while looking over to Naruto and Ocelot, the older of the two actually smirking while Naruto reached back and pulled his HF-Blade free.

"I regret to inform you that I have no intention of selling Metal-Gear." Ocelot commented while Naruto cracked his neck and narrowed his cold gray eyes on the men before him and Ocelot. "As I said, I came to take it back." Ocelot said with a smirk while walking away from Sergei, Naruto following in a defensive position while the Gurlukovich troops looked at both with wide eyes. "Yes… returned. To the "Patriots"…" Ocelot said and the Commanders eyes went wide.

"The La-li-lu-le-lo! How's that possible?!" The commander demanded while leaning forward, only for Sergei to hold him more firmly.

"Ocelot, you…! Have you sold us out?" Sergei demanded and Ocelot snorted once.

"I was never in your Employ, Gurlukovich…" He said simply and Sergei gnashed his teeth together in a snarl.

"Are you still in league with Solidus…?!" Sergei demanded and Ocelot smirked.

"No hard feelings, Colonel. Mother Russia can ROT, for all I care." Ocelot said with his back to Sergei while Naruto was looking all around for possible escape routes for himself.

"Since when Ocelot! When did you turn?" Sergei demanded and Ocelot chuckled to himself lightly.

"I'm glad you noticed, Comrade." He said while turning around to face the man. "I abandoned "Her" during the Cold War." He said and Sergei snarled at Ocelot while digging his gun further into the Commanders head as he did so. "Metal-Gear only has room for one!" Ocelot said while turning back around and then turned his eyes trained forward. "Gulurkovich, you and your daughter will die here." Ocelot then said, enraging Sergei even further.

"Damn you!" Sergei called while shoving the Commander forward and quickly moving to aim his weapon at Ocelot. The man merely smirked before tossing his coat off and simply snapping his fingers. "Die you dog!" Sergei called out as numerous shots rang out only to fall down as Ocelot took out both of the men with his SAA. Both men were still for a moment before the Commander fell forward and Sergei fell backwards, blood leaking from his lips.

"Sergei. Looks like you were long overdue for retirement." Ocelot commented while dropping his SAA onto the ground, only for Naruto to pick it up then reload it quickly before spinning it along his arm and held it up for the man.

"Traitorous Dog…" Sergei got out while coughing up blood and fully falling onto his back, the Gulukovich Soldiers seeing this all turned to aim at Ocelot, only for him to grab the SAA out of Naruto's hand and fire at them all rapidly, taking them out quickly while Naruto watched from his crouch on the ground before Ocelot. Once Ocelot finished with the Soldiers he twirled the SAA in his left hand a few times before then placing it back into it's holster silently.

"Shows over." Ocelot then commented while bringing the detonation device back out and holding it forward, the Marines and Soldiers all around the area quickly taking aim at him. "If you wish to live, I suggest you run now!" Ocelot said while looking around then frowned. "This ship is still in the Lower New York Harbor. You may yet make it to shore if you swim for your life!" Ocelot said with a twisted look crossing his face as he hit the button on the device, an explosions rocking the Tanker as holes were punctured in the hull around them, water gushing in as the Marines scattered and both Naruto and Ocelot walked towards the Metal-Gear-RAY's boarding dock.

Marines fired at the two but Naruto easily managed to use his HF-Blade to block the bullets away from him and Ocelot as they went while below and waist deep in water, Snake rushed towards the two. "OCELOT!!" Snake called out while aiming at the man and both Ocelot and Naruto looked down at him, Ocelot stopping to look down as his right arm began to twitch. Then grabbed his wrist while lifting the arm up and crying out in some form of pain. While behind him Naruto flipped backwards, spotting the Sorrow as he appeared beside him shake his head and looked at Ocelot to see Liquid taking control through the arm.

As the cries of pain ended, Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing Ocelot rip his right sleeve off and remove the red glove. Revealing the discolored form of his right arm, formerly Liquid-Snake's Right arm, long hair out of it's ponytail, and veins having popped up all over his skin… "It's been a while, brother!" As the voice of someone long dead came back Naruto twitched a few times… _'Why can't that blond British nutcase just stay dead?'_ He wondered to himself while Snake pointed his gun at Ocelot with a frown on his face wondering what the hell was going on.

"Who are you?" He demanded and Liquid-Ocelot clenched his right fist.

"You know who I am!" Liquid-Ocelot said simply while bringing his arm up.

"Liquid?" Snake questioned with obvious confusion on his face, wondering how Ocelot managed to do something only Naruto was supposed to be able to do and channel a long dead soul.

"Not so young anymore, eh, Snake…" Liquid-Ocelot commented and Snake twitched while wondering why everyone seemed to like making fun of his age. "You're drowning in time. I know what it's like Brother." Liquid-Ocelot commented while placing his right hand onto his hip. "No wonder Naomi passed you over for the FOXDIE program." Liquid-Ocelot mused then turned his eyes to Naruto and smirked. "Well, well, well. Seems like the little Fox has grown up since I last saw him." Liquid-Ocelot mused with a chuckle and Naruto frowned towards his former Commander.

"And I see you haven't changed one bit Liquid, still the same as always… save the body of course…" Naruto stated while holding his HF-Blade tighter and a light chuckle escaped Liquid-Ocelot's lips.

"Yes of course… though I must say I was surprised when I found out you were scheming with Ocelot during Shadow Moses and no one ever noticed… quite impressive actually…" Liquid-Ocelot said then mused while Naruto's frown deepened. Before Liquid could comment further however, his arm suddenly lurched and he took hold of it, both his and Ocelot's voices speaking at the same exact time.

"_**Out! Get out of my mind! Liquid…"**_ The voices called out while the body bit down on his right arm and Naruto narrowed his eyes on the man as both voices gave out a pained yell before calming down then turned to look down at Snake once more.

"Tch, the price of Physical Prodigy, few more years and you'll be nothing but another dead clone of the Old man." Liquid-Ocelot commented while looking down at the man, Naruto seemingly forgotten by him. "Our raw materials are Vintage, Brother. Big Boss was in his late fifties when they created his copies." The man explained and Snake narrowed his eyes while Liquid lifted his arm once more. "But I… I live on through this arm!" Liquid-Ocelot said while clenching his fist and the tanker began to shake once more.

"Liquids arm?" Snake questioned, wondering how the hell Ocelot had that somehow planted over the stump of his old arm before another Explosion knocked him back to the ground. Looking around, Naruto noted that several Marines were all floating around, but amongst the water was Sergei Gurlukovich and Naruto heard his dieing word was his daughters name… With that however Naruto quickly turned in time to see Liquid-Ocelot rush and jump inside of Metal-Gear-RAY leaving the blond behind.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto wondered while quickly sheathing his HF-Blade then flipping back and into the water, grabbing Snake by the arm and helping him back onto his feet.

"Whose Side are you on anyways?!" Snake demanded and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"For now Snake, yours." The blond Ex-FOXHOUND said simply before both turned to look at RAY as it started to stand up a pair of bright blue eyes glowing as the Gear Loomed ominously over the two Soldiers.

"You don't have what it takes after all!" Liquid-Ocelot called out from within the Gear as it bent it's head down to look at them then lurched upwards, smashing into the roof and shaking the ship around both Naruto and Snake. "You're going down, Snake. With this Tanker!" Liquid-Ocelot then cried out loudly while moving RAY forward, both Naruto and Snake lurching to the side and into a wall as the Gear tilted the tanker off balance. Naruto grunted catching himself before hitting the wall, Snake wasn't so lucky as he hit it with his head, knocking him out while the blond twitched.

'_Just when I'll need him, he's out cold…'_ Naruto thought with a twitch then looked up to see a few of the remaining Marines firing on the Gear and frowned upon noting most were using Machine Guns, Grenades, and even pistols to try and do damage to it. _'Morons, a Metal-Gear-RAY's armor is the highest grade Tungsten Titanium with Nano-Technology incorporated into it on the planet… you can't just destroy it with a couple grenades or bullets for Kami's sake!'_ Naruto thought while shaking his head and the gear gave off several shrieking metal grinds as it moved towards the Marines then lashed out with one of it's legs and killed the foolish men easily.

As soon as it then placed its leg back into the water, it's head shook lightly before another grinding shriek of metal came from the Gear. Frowning Naruto heard something behind him and saw Snake was slowly coming too. _'Bout damn time…'_ Naruto thought to himself while looking up at RAY, which turned towards the back of the ship. "Otacon, we have a problem…" Snake said to his Tech friend and Naruto rolled his eyes before watching as RAY ducked its head into the water and grimaced. _'Liquid's going to blow the back of the ship out and flood us, this is going to be more annoying than fighting Octopus off when she gets too "huggy"…'_ Naruto thought to himself as the Gear soon rose up from that position; it's Dark-Gray armor shifting to a different color scheme that was light gray with several darker patches.

The Gear then promptly did as Naruto suspected as the "Lower-Jaw" of RAY opened up into three parts, two at the sides while it's chin lowered. The beastly machine then fired a thin but powerful stream of water from it's head, and up the length of the back of the Tanker, opening it up to thousands of tons of water before giving a metallic screech once it finished… The water was enough to knock both Naruto and Snake back and into the water, both dazed they fell into the darkness of the water when Naruto's eyes snapped open, the sclera turning black as the iris was gold…

--

(??)

Snake slowly came too, he opened his eyes to find himself in the ocean, nearby he sees the Tanke has been set ablaze, smoke rising up into the heavens while he finds himself completely surrounded by a thick mist. Blinking when he felt a drop of rain hit his cheek he reached up to wipe it off, only to feel his eyes widen when he saw it wasn't actually Rain, instead it was blood…

"What the hell?" Snake questioned while looking around this eerie place then noticed something, his weapons, his equipment… they were all gone… Widening his eyes Snake turned to look behind him and saw mist, endless mist and no sure way beyond it. Frowning Snake turned back around only to move back as something or maybe someone rose out of the water. It was revealed to be Naruto however, his hands covering his eyes as she shook his head from side to side.

"Null! What the hell is going on here?!" Snake demanded and then watched, as Naruto merely seemed to ignore him, continuing to shake his head and then gave a mirthless, bitter chuckle.

"_**Sad… so very sad…"**_ He whispered in a ghostly haunting voice as a spirit appeared behind him, of a man with eyes nearly like his own Shinigami eyes and glasses wearing old Russian military garb with Spirit camo. _**"A host of Sorrows… and you are one of them…"**_ Both said as Naruto removed his hands from his eyes slowly to reveal a pair of golden and obsidian eyes, tears of blood literally flowing down his cheeks and creeping Snake out to no end. However, the spirit behind the blond then floated forward, entering into the boy as his body began to twitch, before becoming transparent and a grim smile made its way to his lips.

"_**I am neither The Sorrow, nor Null-Fox… instead, I am Crying-Fox. Like you, I too am filled with Sadness."**_ Crying-Fox said then shook his head and looked to the heavens above him as a strike of lightning arched down and hit near him. **_"This world is one of Sadness… Battle brings death, Death brings Sorrow…"_** He said and Snake looked around then gasped as what felt like hands took hold of his arms, then his legs, finally they started to reach out and dragged him underwater, yet he still heard the voice of Crying-Fox even as he did.

_**"The living… may not hear them. Their voices… may fall upon deaf ears. But make no mistake… the Dead are not Silent."**_ Crying-Fox said cryptically, while Snake turned his head and felt his eyes widen seeing a Genome Soldier with a hole through his head. Feeling his eyes widen in Terror the man looked all over and saw more of them, men from Outer Heaven, Zanzibar Land, and Shadow Moses had grabbed him from the depths of the sea and were slowly pulling him down to his own death.

Quickly lashing out, Snake managed to knock the spirits off of himself and rise out of the water, gasping for breath he saw Crying-Fox slowly lower himself to stand on a piece of Debris from the Tankers wreckage. _**"Now you will know the Sorrow, of those whose lives you have ended…"**_ Crying-Fox said cryptically as he floated off the ground then held his hands forward. _**"Brace yourself!"**_ He called out as a strange stream of energy came from his outstretched fingers and formed into a long whip like energy trail, which then slammed into Snake. As it did, it showed him some of the men who'd had family, only to see their spirits watching that family move on without them.

"_**You will end many lives… so many shall suffer because of you…"**_ Crying-Fox said cryptically while floating in the air and moving back, deeper into the Mists. Snake gritted his teeth and followed, swimming after the now spectral young man. _**"You have lost time Snake, your life is filled with regrets… and even more pain…"**_ Crying-Fox said before holding out his hands once more and another energy bolt slammed into Snake, showing him Naomi as she cried over the death of her brother Gray-Fox. Panting Snake shook his head and went back to swimming after the floating blond and saw the souls of others float beside him, all dead soldiers that he had killed…

'_So many… did… Did I really kill so many people?'_ Snake had to wondere to himself while trying to keep up with the blond, who began to twitch and jerk as he floated around in the air.

"_**Your body shall betray you, your years shall shorten…"**_ Crying-Fox suddenly said before another beam hit Snake, showing him Otacon after he'd killed Wolf, how the man had wept for the woman. Gritting his teeth in pain Snake trudged further forward while trying to block out the strange eerie feeling crawling up his spine as the body of the blond in the air began to twist and jerk oddly.

_**"Should you not learn from the past Snake, you shall be doomed to repeat it… should you choose to fight… your life shall be cut short…"**_ Crying-Fox said cryptically once more as Snake wondered what the hell that was supposed to actually mean. However before he could contemplate it further the blond sent another energy blast at Snake, showing the man a vision of Mantis and Fox's bodies being experimented on. Stopping and shivering all over Snake saw the souls of the FOXHOUND member's he'd killed all these years begin to float passed him as well and lifted a hand to his ear.

"O-Otacon… Otacon can you read me?" Snake managed out as his body shivered and heard static for a moment before Otacon's voice finally came…

"Snake! Wake up Snake! Snake? SNAKE? SNAAAKKKEEE!!!" Snake heard and felt his eyes widen in shock, skin paling before looking up and following after Crying-Fox when he started to feel the arms of the lost Souls start to latch onto him once more. He soon caught up with the blond, and saw he was floating over something.

_**"You must learn to learn from the Past, Snake… learn and do not repeat it so you may have a second chance…"**_ Crying-Fox said cryptically before flinging another burst of energy at Snake, the man seeing more of the pain that the souls of the Soldiers now eternally felt because of him. Gritting his teeth, Snake swam forward and saw a grim smile make its way to Crying-Fox's lips. _**"It's time for you to wake up…"**_ He said and Snake felt his eyes widen seeing his own body was beneath Crying-Fox, floating face down in the water… _**"Wake up… you do not belong in this world…"**_ Crying-Fox said and Snake swam forward, and reached out to take hold of his body… _**"Leave this place… Awaken… and remember my words…"**_

--

(??)

"Damn that Liquid!" Ocelot growled out as he finally regained control over his body and looked through the bodies with RAY's optics. _'Damn you Liquid, if you've killed Null I'm chopping this damn arm off myself!_' Ocelot thought with a snarl though couldn't seem to find Naruto's body amongst those of the Gulukovich Soldiers and the Marines. RAY swims silently underwater slowly moving through the bodies of those who have died while above the Tanker was in ruins.

The rain was now coming down in a more drenching hail than ever before when the beast leapt out of the water and into the air. Snake came out of the water with a gasping breath while Ocelot landed RAY on top of the two halves of the Tanker, knocking a tower over as it gave a metallic screech once more. A call came and Ocelot gritted his teeth while watching Snake, then hit a button to listen to whoever was calling him before answering.

"No problems… proceeding as planned, sir." Ocelot said while ignoring the fact that somehow, Liquid had taken control of his body. However when he saw a blond figure lift himself out of the water and onto some Debris he gave a sigh of relief knowing his Subordinate was safe. With that, RAY's head was lifted into the air to give another metallic screech before then crouching and flipping backwards into the waters below toi avoid crushing Naruto or Snake.

As Ocelot did this a Kasatka is heard overhead, making it's way to the wreckage, seeing this Naruto crouches then jumps between the Debris around the Tanker and lands on what's left of the main Tanker. In the Kasatka, Olga sees the blond wave them down with her scope and grabbed a man at her side. "Lower this thing, Null is still on board the ship!" She ordered and got a nod as the Chopper lowered a ladder and moved closer to Naruto. The blond grabbed the item quickly then began to climb up while looking down at Snake who was swimming towards the ship, only to give Ocelot's old Hand sign as he and the Kasatka sped off into the distance…

"… Yes, the location we discussed…" Ocelot said as he maneuvered the RAY through the water towards his next destination. "Yes. I have photographic evidence of Snake on the scene. The Cypher was most useful. I look forward to tomorrow mornings newsflash…" Ocelot said then couldn't help a smirk as he maneuvered Metal-Gear-RAY and started to hit its accelerator… "I would say the Marine Corps' plans are on indefinite Hold…" Ocelot said as RAY opened its wings and legs while underwater as the smirk widened slightly on his face. "… Yes, of course. Mr. President." He said while RAY went shooting off into the distance under the sea, hidden by its dark depths…

--

TBC…

--


	26. Sons of LibertyPt4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 25: Interlude…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

It has been exactly one year, nine months and twelve days since the fiasco at the Tanker in New York. For all of that time the Gurlukovich Soldiers and their leader Olga had been on the run, Null-Fox still with them, assisting them greatly. However, since one year ago, Olga had taken a secondary position to running their army and Null had taken up Command as she fell into depression over the loss of her child. Many if not all of those who were in the Unit couldn't and wouldn't fault her for this; she had been with them too long to allow petty things like that to cause them to fault her…

In Russia, the Virgin Cliffs to be precise is where they have found a temporary reprieve from the numerous Russian Military pursuits out for their heads. Rain pours down once more as a pair of shadowed figures makes it to the entrance one of their numerous hidden bases. "This is ridiculous! Why must we hide like rats?" One of them demanded and was promptly punched by the man beside of him.

"Because we're all wanted men now! Because of that damn Solid-Snake!" The other man growled as they then punched in the pass code and entered into the base revealing a couple Gurlukovich Soldiers with body armor.

"What about Shalashaska? He killed the Colonel!" The other said indignantly and his Comrade nodded his head. "And for that matter why do we continue to harbor that Traitors damn Subordinate?!" He then demanded and his partner gave him a glare.

"Because he is not Shalashaska himself and we are not so petty as to blame him for his Commander's wrongdoings when he has assisted us so greatly these past few months." The man stated and his partner merely grumbled to himself angrily, before both walked through the halls of the base, seeing Soldiers cleaning their tools, equipment, and weapons even though it was unlikely that any of them would end up in combat anytime soon. The two guards ignore this while soon coming to find Naruto was showing several men how to wield a sword.

The first man was the one to call on him, causing the blond to halt before turning around and seeing the men. The now Eighteen and 5.11 foot tall blond ordered his top student to continue the lesson while he walked away. The man nodded to Naruto and quickly instructed the class while Naruto pulled the two Guards out into the hall and then down out of earshot of the others. "Report." He said simply and the guard who responded was the one who held no anger for him or Shalashaska.

"The KGB are present out in the forest, they are looking over the ruins as we suspected sir. However, they also are moving in our general direction." The man replied and saw a thin frown make its way to Naruto's lips.

"That could be a problem… However, what worries me more is that they didn't notice anything amiss with the Ruins…" Naruto said then muttered and the two guards looked at him obviously confused. "We used the old Grosnyj Grad facility to enter into these old Tunnels, if they had searched the Ruins more thoroughly they would have noticed where we entered from had been disturbed recently." Naruto explained and one of the guards looked nervous, wondering what they would do now.

"And what would you have us do then?" The one still mad at him questioned with an obvious anger in his tone and Naruto frowned towards him.

"We have enough time to gather the men and make a hasty exit, the KGB may have sent in more firepower than we can handle so it would be the most prudent course of action…" Naruto mused allowed at the man scoffed.

"This is ridiculous! Why should we even bother listening to you at all? Lady Olga is our leader, not you!" The man stated and Naruto raised a simple brow with a frown over his face, the man's partner looking at him incredulously.

"Boris stop!" His partner said and the man shook his head.

"No, he could be leading us into our doom! After all he is one of Shalashaska's subordinates!" The man growled out towards Naruto and the blond man barely twitched.

"So, you question my loyalties then?" Naruto asked the man while crossing his arms and raising a brow towards him.

"Of course! You could still be in league with that traitor who murdered the Colonel after all!" Boris said accusingly and his comrade slapped his face.

"I am sorry sir, Boris hasn't gotten enough sleep as of late I shall take him…" His partner started once more only for Boris to shove him to the side.

"Shut up Boskov! This isn't about me being tired, this is about us harboring this Traitorous…" Boris wasn't able to finish his tirade; a right hook sent him flying back before he could. Boskov looked to the one who had slammed their fist into the mans jaw and was shocked to see Olga Gulukovich standing next to the boy, her hair having grown out slightly though the frown on her face was still plainly visible…

"M-miss Olga!" Boskov said with some amount of shock, not having seen the woman in several months after all.

"You seem to have a problem with the man I choose to lead in my absence?" She questioned and Boris groaned before shaking his head from his place on his back. "Good, then I expect you to treat him better from now on." Olga stated then turned, looking over her shoulder to Naruto. "We need to discuss something." She said simply and Naruto shrugged before turning and walking away with the woman.

Meanwhile, Boskov walked over to his partner and held a hand to him, Boris taking it gratefully before being lifted onto his feet. "Be glad that Miss Olga seemed in a better mood than she was before." He said and Boris groaned while rubbing his stomach.

"I don't really think it matters Comrade… that still hurt…" Boris said and Boskov chuckled good-humoredly, patting the man on the back and helping him off down the halls of the base.

Back with Naruto and Olga, the blond was silent, however noticed a couple of things about the woman. One, she was wearing a different type of Camo pattern now, it looked somewhat like Snake-Camo if he wasn't mistaken, with a belt around her waist with suspenders and a knife sheathed at the front of her left hip. She also had on her old striped shirt, with the same kind of mesh as him under it and a pair of fingerless black gloves, a simple pair of combat boots covering her feet.

"You let your hair grow out…" Naruto questioned with a single eye closed and saw Olga frown, crossing her arms as she walked next to him.

"I just didn't care to cut it…" She said simply and Naruto hummed in thought.

"It suits you…" He said simply and saw Olga twitch.

"What is the Situation thus far?" She questioned and Naruto yawned before answering while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"The KGB are sure to find us soon enough if we remain in this place. As such I've got Sasaki securing a plausible escape route for us." Naruto stated simply while reaching into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out his Balaclava about to pull it on when Olga spoke up.

"Don't put that thing on… you look better without it and I know it's actually you talking to me without it on…" She stated and Naruto's hands stilled, before he placed the Balaclava back into its place with a sigh. He wore the Balaclava for two reasons, one, it kept Psychics out of his head, two, it wasn't so weird hearing the voice of someone else coming out of him if you couldn't actually see his face.

"Figured that much out I see." He muttered and Olga nodded her head while continuing down the halls.

"Now what is the status of the men?" Olga questioned and Naruto frowned.

"As you saw, some of the men don't trust me, moral is low, and to top it all off there tired, hungry, and getting antsy." Naruto explained with a shake of his head and Olga frowned to herself while turning down a Hall, Naruto still at her side.

"Do we have anything good going for us?" She questioned and Naruto shrugged.

"I taught a few who were willing how to use a sword…" He offered and Olga rolled her eyes before frowning once more.

"This is looking worse and worse…" She mumbled to herself before getting an idea. "Do you think you could teach me how to use a Sword?" She asked and Naruto gave her a strange look before nodding his head. "Good, that should give me something to focus on for now. In the meantime we need to figure out what the Patriots want with us…" She stated with an angry growl in her tone and Naruto frowned.

"You got another photo from them?" Naruto questioned and Olga shook her head with a snarl barely restrained.

"Not yet, and it's starting to get on my nerves… Those damn Patriots…" She gritted out angrily and Naruto clicked his tongue.

"They're eventually going to send someone to recruit us if they are so interested in keeping you under their control Olga." Naruto stated and saw Olga frown more deeply than before.

"I can tell, I would prefer they do it already instead of waiting and putting us all on edge." Olga gritted out while Naruto hummed in thought, cupping his chin and closing his eyes with a thoughtful expression.

"They probably want us on edge if they've gone to these lengths to do it…" Naruto mused to himself and saw Olga frown while they turned into a room, only for Naruto to quickly draw his SAA and Olga to pull out her USP on a man sitting down calmly at a table and drinking some tea.

"Do you two point guns at all your guests?" He quipped while taking a sip of the tea and chuckling lightly in his throat.

"Shalashaska!" Olga gritted out angrily towards the old man and Naruto narrowed his eyes on Revolver-Ocelot as he sat before them. The old man was now dressed in an off-brown colored striped suit, the accessories he normally wore all present on his person including his twin SAA's.

"Why Olga, is that anyway to treat an old friend of your fathers?" Ocelot quipped and then saw Olga grit her teeth. "I'm not here to talk about that however." Ocelot stated and then reached into his suit before tossing something to Olga, the woman catching the thin paper and her eyes widening seeing a photo of her daughter. "I am here as a messenger, a messenger for "The Patriots!" Ocelot stated and Olga moved her hand to lower Naruto's SAA and the blond holstered it at the back of his waist.

"What do you want then, Ocelot?" Naruto questioned while crossing his arms and Ocelot shrugged, leaning back into his seat.

"It's not about what I want, it's what The Patriots want." He stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes on the man while Olga spoke up.

"What do they want from me? They've already taken my child, and you've killed my father personally… what else is there left for you bastards to take!?" Olga demanded of Ocelot, holding her USP towards him and Ocelot chuckled once more.

"We don't want to take anything from you my dear Olga. I'm here to make a deal for the safety of your darling little girl…" Ocelot stated while leaning back in his chair and Olga clenched her hand on the photo in her hands.

"What is it that your masters want?" She questioned and saw Ocelot frown.

"Null over there got a transmission from Solidus about two months ago requesting assistance. Correct?" Ocelot questioned and Olga looked to the blond haired boy and saw him frown.

"I did receive that transmission, however I felt it would be unwise to join up with him given that he is more than likely going to go against the Patriots. Thus endangering Olga's child further." Naruto stated and saw Ocelot chuckle in his throat while Olga sneered towards the older man.

"To true. However, the Patriots are testing something, and thus we need you and the Gurlukovich Army to join up with Solidus." Ocelot stated simply and Naruto frowned while Olga narrowed her eyes.

"And how do we know that you will return my daughter to me?" Olga questioned and Ocelot chuckled darkly.

"I never said that Olga, I said for her safety." Ocelot stated with a smirk and Olga moved to shoot the man only for Naruto to grab her arm.

"I take it your wired with Nanotech that is transmitting your vitals to the Patriots even as we speak?" Naruto stated more than questioned and Olga lowered her weapon while glaring towards Ocelot.

"Always quick to think eh, Null." Ocelot said with a nod and the younger blond man frowned. "But enough about that, this is about the safety of your daughter Olga. We want you and your men to join forces with Solidus for a little test that the Patriots have cooked up. In exchange you must see to the survival of a man they plan to have undergo a Mission in three months." Ocelot said while reaching into his jacket and pulled a file from it before tossing that to Olga.

The woman caught it then looked over what he wanted from them, gritting her teeth as she saw what it was exactly. "You want me to betray my unit!?" She demanded and Ocelot gave a cruel grin in response.

"Would you rather your daughter died?" He questioned and Naruto frowned darkly, Big Boss in his head complaining about how he should have killed the bastard during the Cold War. "Null, you are going to be outfitted with new gear for this Mission, Olga you're the same. However, I heard you talking to Null about Sword Training, that's good Olga, it will help you greatly for your role." Ocelot explained then reached behind himself with both arms and then slid two large footlockers to the two soldiers feet. "You have three months to prepare, three months to train yourselves and the men, three months… or your dear daughter is dead." Ocelot said coldly before standing up, and walking out of the room, leaving behind both Naruto and Olga…

"What should I do?" Olga questioned once he was gone, walking over to a seat and sitting down with a defeated look.

"Do we have a choice in the matter Miss Olga?" Naruto questioned and Olga gave a bitter laugh in response.

"I suppose not… what is that he left for us anyways?" Olga questioned while waving a hand towards the two footlockers and Naruto knelt down and opened his footlocker first, his eyes widening in shock as he reached into it. "What is it Null?" Olga questioned while leaning her head forward. In response, the blond man pulled a white helmet out of the box and turned it around, showing a bright orange light between the eye holes, a triangle pointing down to the light with the words Null-Fox over it…

--

(One Week Later…)

Olga and Naruto stand side by side and looking up to the air, Naruto has his Balaclava and Gasmask both on over his face. "I don't like this, Ocelot is the reason for my father's death and the unit being hunted all this time…" Olga muttered and Naruto looked at her from his place at her side and sighed. He had explained to Olga the truth behind her father's death, while at the time it helped keep her from killing herself he was sure it was going to bite them in the ass during this mission.

"We have little choice Olga, your daughter's life is at stake here…" He reminded and saw Olga flinch before nodding her head as a Kasatka hovers overhead before slowly coming down on the old Grosnyj Grad Research Facility Remains.

"So, do you think he knows?" Olga questioned and Naruto shook his head while the Kasatka landed amongst the Ruins.

"He's more than likely just a pawn like the rest of us…" Naruto stated simply with a familiar eerie breath like tone, while the Kasatka opened up to reveal an old man walking towards them. He looked to be in his late fifties with slicked back white hair, a beard and mustache over his face, and he looked like he could pass as a duplicate of Big Boss. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black dress pants and black Italian leather shoes. "Solidus." Naruto said with a quick bow of his head when the man stopped before him and Olga.

"We were beginning to think your group was going to turn down our offer, Null. I'm glad to see that our predictions proved false." Solidus-Snake said before giving a curt bow to Olga who frowned. "It's an honor to meet you my dear, I am George Sears, but you may call me Solidus-Snake." The man said and Olga nodded her head stiffly while Naruto noted Ocelot exiting the Kasatka with three other people behind him.

"Who are they?" Naruto questioned while nudging his head towards the people with Ocelot and Solidus smirked.

"I figure someone like yourself can appreciate the talents of an Elite Special Unit, Null. These are the only surviving Members of the infamous Dead-Cell group." Solidus said and Naruto raised a brow in intrigue, having heard of Dead-Cell in rumors. "Let me introduce you both to them." Solidus then said and motioned them to follow him over to his group of 'Elite Warriors' and Naruto frowned in distaste. No one was elite in his mind, you had people with skill, and people with talent, there was nothing else on the battlefield. If you had talents you use them, if you have skills you pass them on to someone else…

Shaking his head at that Naruto stopped beside of Olga and crossed his arms as the Dead-Cell group stopped before them and Solidus motioned first to a woman. "Of course you both already know my right hand, Ocelot." Solidus said while motioning to the old gunslinger and Olga barely reigned in her temper to just glaring at the man. "This however is Lady-Luck herself, codenamed, Fortune." Solidus said and the woman merely looked at them, lingering on Naruto for a while.

The woman was heavily curvaceous, was of obvious African-American descent; her hair was shoulder length curly and bright blond, with a pair of piercing blue eyes and gold painted lips. She wears a skintight black Leotard with the words U. printed at her throat, a green belt synched around her waist with a pair of clip cases at the front of her right hip, with green Suspenders holding the belt up, a green gun holster strapped to her right thigh, a pair of black fingerless gloves over her hands, a long green coat thrown over her shoulders and hanging down her back, with black socks made from the same material as her leotard visible over her old green combat boots. Hanging over her shoulder via a large strap is a massive weapon, what looks like a miniature version of REX'S old Railgun to be precise.

"You're the one they call Null-Fox aren't you?" Fortune questioned and Naruto nodded his head with a dull look. "Channeling spirits from the dead and making their skills your own… I wonder if you can even do anything without their help." Fortune wondered aloud and found a sword pointing to her throat as soon as she finished, a man with black hair smirking at her side and chuckling in his throat.

"Maybe you'll find out… but for now it's unnecessary to show you anything I can do…" Naruto stated before flipping his HF-Blade in hand and placing it back into it's sheath on his back while Fortune seemed only mildly impressed.

"Glad to see your both going to get along. Next is our own personal scout, mystic, and wizard with knives. Vamp." Solidus said somewhat humorously and Naruto frowned at the "Mystic" part of the introduction, being somewhat of a mystic himself. The man was extremely pale with an athletic build, long slicked back hair that reached his shoulders and a goatee/mustache on his face, dark eyes looking at him dangerously. He wore a pair of brown military issue pants with black combat boots half covered, a green coat left open to expose his chest, with a green utility belt around his waist with nine scout knives placed at the front, and last he wore a pair of brown leather gloves.

"It is a pleasure… I heard you were trained by a Shaman, and happen to be a Spiritualist Medium yourself, I think we'll get along just fine." Vamp said with a slight bow and Naruto noted the Romanian accent instantly, as well as the elongated canines when he spoke.

"And last, our demolitions and explosives Expert, Fatman." Solidus said while motioning to the last man and Naruto looked to Olga who looked a little disgusted. The last man was extremely pale, paler than even vamp, with his blue eyes gazing over his coats high armored collar, however, his hands were extremely well taken care of with long slender fingers for delicate and intricate work in bombs. He wore a pair of green pants with a green trench coat, a set of clip cases at his left side on the front, with some pouches strapped to his legs, a Glock18 placed into a holster on his right, a radio placed into his left bicep pocket, with an equipment vest over his torso, and last were the roller skates on his feet.

"It's an honor madam, I'm sure." Fatman said with an obvious accent while holding a hand to Olga who merely crossed her arms and frowned at him. "Sorry, didn't know you were all military and no lady…" He offered while holding up his wrists and Olga growled while stepping forward, only for Naruto to place an arm before Olga so she wouldn't attack the foolish man.

"Solidus, why exactly are they here?" Olga questioned with a frown on her face and Solidus looked around then straight at Null.

"Could you show Fortune and the others to a place to bunk?" He asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders before placing his hands in his pockets and walking over to the three soldiers.

"Follow me." He said simply while watching Solidus, Ocelot, and Olga all walk into the main structure alone. _'Olga will explain his plans to me later…'_ He thought to himself while walking into the lower tunnels of Grosnij Grad.

"What a dump." Fatman said while looking around and Naruto shook his head.

"We're wanted men, what did you expect Buckingham Palace?" Naruto quipped and Fatman muttered under his breath while Vamp grinned as he walked next to Naruto.

"So, I hear your somewhat of a Ninja because of your skills, Null." He said simply and Naruto nodded his head only once. "Hmm… But do you have any other skills I wonder?" Vamp questioned with a smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Vehicular Combat, Scouting, Urban-Non-Urban and Aquatic Sniping, Urban and Non-Urban Infiltration, CQC Specialist, Demolitions Expert, Heavy Artillery Expert, and fully trained in Metal-Gear piloting and maintenance." Naruto stated simply gaining a surprised expression from Fortune and Fatman at the list of skills though he didn't see it and Vamp merely chuckled.

"A regular Jack of all Trades." He mused with a smirk and Naruto merely grunted in response while crossing his arms. "I wonder however, do you have any actual Ninjutsu Training?" Vamp questioned and Naruto shook his head no. "Then I wonder how you're supposed to be a Ninja…" Vamp wondered mostly to himself and Naruto grunted once more while turning down into another hall.

"I meant I have no average Ninjutsu Training, I have a different form of Ninjutsu Training specializing on a spiritual Aspect of fighting rather than stealth… However I have heard of things that the Ninjutsu of this world offers that I do not know but have managed to recreate." Naruto explained, then admitted and Vamp stroked his goatee.

"You know how to channel your inner essence then?" Vamp questioned and Naruto figured he meant his Chakra by this.

"Yes. And I've learned how to keep myself warm in cold climates, among other little tricks with it." Naruto said and Vamp looked pleasantly surprised while Naruto soon stopped and opened a door to a room. "This will be Fortune's room, you two will have to bunk together this place is packed pretty tightly as is." Naruto explained simply and Fortune nodded, walking into the room while Fatman attempted to follow, only for Naruto to spin on his heel and kick him in the chest, sending the man into a wall. "Pervert…" Naruto said with a frown and Vamp laughing as he did so.

"Impressive and most amusing, Null." Vamp said while Fatman glared at the blond before brushing himself off and then rolled down the halls.

"Don't try and find Olga's room, it's set with claymores when she leaves…" Naruto said then added as an after thought and Fatman scratched his head before rolling down the halls anyways… A few seconds later they heard Fatman screaming and the sounds of Machinegun-fire in the distance… "I also probably should have mentioned the auto-fire machineguns she also set up…" Naruto then mused with a thoughtful expression and Vamp chuckled to himself once more.

"This Olga woman doesn't trust anyone does she?" Vamp quipped with a smirk and Naruto shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly.

"She's the only female among hundreds of sexually starved and primarily straight men… I think she deserves to be more than a little paranoid…" Naruto said flatly and Vamp allowed that with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What about you, she seems rather… close… to you." He stated with a wide grin and Naruto rolled his eyes. He idly wondered why it seemed that everyone seem to think it was fun to tease him, or start rumors about him and certain women…

"We sleep in the same room so it's a moot point when it comes to us…" Naruto said simply, and then silenced himself as he walked down into the halls once more, causing Vamp to chuckle.

"So the old fox caught himself a Vixen…" Vamp quipped with a smirk before following after the blond haired soldier further into the base. They soon came to another door that Naruto stopped in front of and opened. Within, they were slightly surprised to find that Fatman had already laid claim to the bottom bunk and was laying back, dents visible in his armor as he was pulling it off.

"This will be where you bunk with Fatman, Vamp. It's a bit small but it's all we've got left since Fortune gets her own room." Naruto said and Vamp merely shrugged before he walked into the room then looked around.

"This will be fine, I've had to bunk with this old Mad Bomber for months already… I can take a few more…" Vamp said then mused with a smirk as Fatman gave him an annoyed look for his words.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm NOT a mad Bomber! I am an Artist!" Fatman stated with an angry tone and Vamp merely grinned before shrugging his coat off and jumped onto the top bunk.

"Good, I'll let you two settle in, I have to go speak with Olga about something…" Naruto said while walking out of the room and Vamp yawned while lying back.

"So, what'd you think Vamp? Kid seemed like an emotionless wreck more than a soldier if you ask me." Fatman stated while looking up and Vamp frowned for a few moments before he gave his reply.

"He's not like us. He is more like a mystic like Chinamen was than anything…" Vamp mused aloud and heard a grunt from Fatman.

"He gives me the creeps." Fatman said with a light shudder and Vamp merely rolled his eyes.

"I give you the creeps." He reminded and heard Fatman shuddered once more.

"Yeah, I know…" He stated and Vamp laughed lightly before closing his eyes to get some rest while Fatman pulled a bomb from his coat and began to fiddle with it… things were most definitely going to be interesting for them soon enough.

--

TBC…

--

A Dead-Cell member named Chinaman is referenced numerous times in this Chapter; he was a possible member of the Dead-Cell unit who died before they joined up with Solidus. I actually looked this up, the character was originally able to walk on walls and water, so while they got rid of him, Vamp somehow learned his skills. I believe that Chinaman might have taught Vamp how to walk on walls and water before the Liquidation of Dead-Cell. Sorry for righting all this but I didn't know of Chinaman till I looked up Dead-Cell for reference.


	27. Sons of LibertyPt5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 26: The Sons of Liberty…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

**_Inner Spirit Speech…_**

--

(??)

Olga sat in a chopper with a cloaked figure at her side, before them sat Solidus-Snake and Revolver-Ocelot. Solidus was now wearing a long black cloak, concealing all but his head and his feet from view, and on his feet Olga notices what appears to be a Powered-Exoskeleton. Standing up at the side however was one Johnny Sasaki, wearing the same BDU he had been at the research facility, IOTV (Improved Outer Tactical Vest) body armor included, with his Genome Soldier gear around his waist, a little keypad was placed onto his right forearm however and he had a yellow visor placed over his eyes, a large Anti-Tank-Sniper Riffle placed over his back.

"I'm actually surprised that you decided to bring that Sasaki guy. After all I've heard about most of his screw-ups from Ocelot… I thought he'd be left behind with the rest of the screw-ups." Solidus admitted and Olga looked at the man with a single green eye while Johnny lowered his head with a sigh.

"Sasaki has his uses, and Null trusts him on the field. I personally do not have use for him but he is a loyal Soldier and a good Marksman. He has also been useful in the past, especially when we dealt with that Tanker, though Solid-Snake messed that up…" Olga replied while the figure at her side nodded his head slowly and Solidus frowned as he leaned back and nodded his head.

"Yes, that was a bit of Messy Business wasn't it? However it seems like the Patriots were using you all in the end…" Solidus gritted out at the end in obvious hatred and Olga couldn't help but agree with the man on his hatred for those bastards. "Still, I'm surprised to see, Null's actually using the "Combat Enhancement Exoskeleton" Ocelot got from Arms-Tech… I personally believed that he'd stick with his older weapons and equipment." Solidus then said with a thoughtful look and Naruto looked at him through the red field that made up his vision within the helmet.

"_Only a fool is so caught up in the past that he looses sight of change. One who cannot accept change cannot accept the world or those within it. For the only thing that is certain in life is that nothing is certain, and that the times will always change…"_ Naruto stated simply in a raspy robotic tone, making Ocelot chuckle and Solidus nod his head in agreement.

"Very well then, I hope your both ready for this." Solidus stated while standing up and Naruto frowned before doing the same. "Olga, you and Null secure the President and bring him to the Shell-1 Core, I'll speak with him personally… have your army capture anyone else and hold them in the B1 floor of the Shell-1 Core. I'm going to go and secure Arsenal-Gear personally…" Solidus ordered before crouching and jumping from the Kasatka and down to the Shell-1 core where he landed and left a deep crater on the top of it before moving quickly inside.

"You really have to admire a Man willing to risk his life with the unit like that…" Ocelot called over the roar of the chopper and Olga rolled her eyes before standing up and looking to Naruto.

"Sasaki! Front and center!" Olga then stated and the man got up and quickly moved over to the two Naruto grabbing him by the back of his uniform while Olga allowed the blond to wrap an arm around her waist and jump them all from the Kasatka, Johnny screamed until they all landed on Strut-A of Shell1. Olga then pulled out her USP and moved around the strut Johnny shaking his head quickly to regain his bearings before following after Olga. Naruto followed them both while reaching up and throwing off his cloak to reveal his own enhancement suit and his new gear for the first time since he had gotten it three months ago…

The suit started out with his white helmet, the red light on the front glowing brightly like Gray-Fox's old Helm, some of the suit was open, allowing Mesh to be seen, the neck of his suit left his mesh visible at the throat and down his sides starting under his arms and ending at his hips, the inside of his elbow were also covered by mesh as were the backs of his knees and his palms. The rest of the suit was made of a solid black almost rubber like material known as "Smart Skin" in military R&D, with a spilt toe design at his feet like a ninja, and gray padding at each of his shoulders and covering his knees and elbows like pads almost mirroring Gray-Fox's old Exo-skeleton.

However, his also had white armor on the backs of his forearms and the back of each fist with round plates on each knuckle, with more covering his shins, and over the sides of his thighs, with numerous white spinal plates along his back and attaching to his helmet while two straps extended from it to reach over his shoulders. Placed around his Torso was his SAA Gun-belt allowing the weapon itself to hang at the back of his left hip, last on his back was Gray-Fox's old HF-Blade.

Last was his equipment, which started off with a belt synched around his waist with two straps going between his thighs then coming up over his lower back, circling around his hips to attach to the belt once more and hold it on tightly to his waist, with three cases at the front of his right hip holding his scrolls and the numerous sealed items within them, his old Universal Holster with his M9 in it beside of it, a new "Stun-Knife" sheathed at the back of his waist, with two pouches beside of that for small items like his medicine case, and last at the side of his left hip hung Psycho-Mantis's mask…

Cracking his neck, Naruto then looked to Olga who pulled out her radio then called down the rest of the Gurlukovich Army. The mercenaries quickly dropping down from one of the Kasatka's that had returned before another one came and dropped more troops off. As the men came before Olga and saluted she began giving out orders while Naruto crouched down when his Codec began to beep…

"So Null, what do you think of the latest Combat and Stealth Enhancement Exoskeleton? It's the finest Arms-Tech has to offer and DARPA even assisted in it's development. You should of seen the grins those guy's had when they found out you were the one testing it for them." Came Ocelot's voice and Naruto couldn't help a slight frown forming before sighing.

"_It's as good as expected, looks a tad too much like Gray-Fox's old Exoskeleton but it's a decent Suit… though, it feels kind of tight on my torso…"_ Naruto explained then admitted while shifting slightly and heard a chuckle from Ocelot in response.

"Bare with it, it applies varying amounts of pressure to major internal Organs to optimize their efficiency. The guy who will be infiltrating this place will be wearing something of a similar design only FOXHOUND based called the "Skull-Suit." Ocelot explained while Naruto merely grunted and stretched his arms out while trying to get used to the suit.

"_Is there anything else I should know about this thing Ocelot?"_ Naruto questioned while thankful he had Johnny look through the suit and managed to pull out about twelve tracking units, two-inhibitor unit's and even a couple Micro-Bombs before finally declaring the thing was clean of Patriot control.

"Yeah, unlike Gray-Fox you'll be testing the newest method of Stealth-Camouflaging Technology. It's been dubbed "Octo-Camo" by Arms-Tech and is supposed to be cheaper and more effective than the old shit. It basically functions like a chameleons skin in that it will change the color and pattern of your suit to match whatever camo setting you put it on, or you can hold still for a few seconds and the camo will activate automatically and change based on your surroundings." Here Ocelot took a quick breath before continuing on with his explanation.

"However they put a couple camo designs into it already, the only difference is that setting one yourself allows you to wear it longer, while when you just allow it to set it will switch to the current Default Setting. In order to set your Default Camo Setting, you're going to have to use the microcomputer located on your left arm… Open it up now…" Ocelot explained then said and Naruto frowned before doing as told and looked at his left arm, then pressed onto a triangular shape at the back of his fist and some of the white armor flipped up to reveal a keypad while inside of his visor he saw a readout…

--

[Loading Null-Fox 01 OS (Operating System)…]

[Load Complete…]

Options:

[Codec:]

[Saved-Frequencies…]

[Ocelot: 143.85…]

Olga: 141.52

Sasaki: 145.15

Zero: 140.48

Saved Octo-Camo Patterns:

[Void: Current/Default]

Spirit:

Raven:

Ninja:

Boss:

Items/Equipment:

Gasmask: (Psycho-Mantis)

Dog tags: (Mantis, Wolf, Raven, Liquid/Stored)

Eyepatch: (Unusable/Stored)

Armguard: (Stored)

Pentazimen/Diazepam Gas-Case: (Stored)

Current-Weapons:

[HF-Blade: (Equipped)]

Stun-Knife:

SAA (Revolver):

M9 (Tranquilizer):

P90: (Stored)

PSG-1: (Stored)

Mosin-Nagant: (Stored)

--

Loading…

--143.85--

Load Complete…

Ocelot: So what do you think Null? Pretty Impressive toy, huh?

Null-Fox: I suppose so sir. But isn't this a bit much for an old Fox to use?

Ocelot: Actually no. But I suppose I should get on with my explanation of what all, your new toy there can do. First of all, and this will definitely be handy seeing as it reduces the amount of equipment you'll need to carry around. The plates on your ears have several switches; you can use a scope function and switch between Basic, Inferred, and of course Ultraviolet spectrums in real time. Also, the helmet itself is equipped with a Re-breather as well as a Gasmask, allowing you to go under water or into poison gas without air for a rather lengthy amount of time, Null.

Null-Fox: Why don't I have my ESD-Gloves with me, Ocelot? They aren't listed among my other Weapons or equipment, even the sealed ones…

Ocelot: Ah, so you noticed. Your arm and leg armor both have an electric setting that mimics the static Discharge of your old ESD gloves. To use the gloves you have to clench then unclench your fists like your old gloves to activate them for both your feet and fists. To deactivate them just pump your fists again, it's that simple.

Null-Fox: The Codec is much easier to use now… I have to admit I like this Keypad over using the Codec's knobs and switches…

Ocelot: Yeah, your lucky, it took Arms-Tech months to get the designs for that suit perfected. The older prototypes and Mk.1 and 2 M-G-Armor they decided to keep, while attempting to advance them further. Personally I don't see why though, that model you got their has been dubbed "Metal-Gear-Armor" due to the fact that it functions to increase the overall effectiveness of Soldiers, essentially turning single men into fully functioning Metal-Gear's. You actually have the "Mk.0" armor as they called over at Arms-Tech, they said it has an interchangeable feature allowing you to swap out some parts of the actual armor for new gear with different features, making your Exoskeleton more versatile than the Ninja's.

Null-Fox: So basically, the armor doesn't just help a person survive through war, it also turns them into a living breathing Messenger of Death…

Ocelot: Essentially that's correct. The Armor itself has several functions that essentially do just that. The suit increases the strength, speed, and overall agility of the one wearing it. On you that would mean that it'd make you even more of a living "Messenger of Death" as you call it… or maybe I should say, into a "Harbinger of Death" on you, Null. Hmm… Seems I'm about to land; I got to cut you off here.

--Disconnecting--

"Anyways, Null, you can contact me if you need any Information Via the Codec as per usual. I better be heading out myself, just don't forget, secure both the President and those Launch Codes as soon as you can…" Ocelot then said and Naruto was silent for a few moments before letting out another breath.

"_Understood…"_ With that said Naruto then turned his Codec off as Ocelot did the same on his end. Naruto then walked over to Johnny and tapping him on the shoulder, the man nearly jumping out of his skin as he turned to face the young man.

"Y-yeah Commander?" Johnny questioned and Naruto moved close enough so only Johnny could hear him.

"_I want you to follow me and Olga, you'll be our backup for the moment Sasaki, you also have the most heavy Firepower."_ Naruto ordered and Johnny saluted to the man before turning as Olga came over to them.

"Lets go." She said simply and Naruto nodded, watching for only a second as the Gurlukovich Soldiers rushed all over the Shell-1 to secure the area. Naruto and Olga then looked to one another and Olga pulled out her USP while Naruto had his M9 out and both crouched and headed into the Big-Shell.

The two walked down a set of stairs, soon coming to a small area with several Computers around them for controlling the pumps below them. Around the computers were several separating walls which Olga hid behind as she checked for anyone nearby and Naruto went over to a door and used the All-Access PAN Card he got from Ocelot to look into the room and see the pipes for the pumps. The two then waved Johnny down once the area was secured and all three silently crept deeper into the facility.

"Commander, what do you know about those Dead Cell people we're working with?" Johnny questioned and Naruto hummed in thought for a few moments while they walked out onto the A-B Connection Bridge.

"_I know that you should stay away from Fatman, he's just a stereotypical Mad-Bomber if you ask me. Vamp is Romanian, he's also a Scout like I am, a wizard with knives and a blood sucking bi-sexual freak. However, if you can stay on his good side for more than a few minutes he's a pretty decent guy. Fortune is the only one who seems normal; she has some slight Psychokinetic abilities and primarily uses a miniaturized version of REX'S old Rail-gun. She has a slight problem believing she's cursed, mostly because no conventional weapons seem to hit her, I'd steer clear of her like Fatman, mostly cause it seems Vamp's protective of her."_ Naruto said before both he and Olga moved down the A-B connecting bridge and into Strut B, Johnny right behind them. Walking into building Naruto stopped when he noted several blips on his Radar…

"Commander, something wrong?" Johnny questioned and Naruto got down on one knee, his right Fore and Middle Finger placed under his ear.

"_Ocelot, we've reached Strut B, I've got a blip on my Radar that seems, odd when compared to the others, for some reason it's green…"_ Naruto stated and heard Ocelot Grunt before answering him, obviously the man forgot Naruto had never used the Soliton Radar system before.

"That's the President's Nanomachines kid, seems he had the new batch of Second Gen Nano's. Also, look for a Navy Captain, he'll have the Launch Codes with him in a briefcase, bring those to me. Also it seems Seal Team 10 is heading our way, we have a Harrier coming in to take care of their second wave, Vamp will be heading your way to deal with them on your way out with the President." Ocelot reported and Naruto hummed to himself before standing back up.

"_The President and his tour group are in this strut, have the men head this way to gather and then route them all to the B1 floor of the Shell-1 Core Olga."_ Naruto said and the woman looked to Johnny and the man nodded standing at attention.

"Then what will you be doing while I contact them?" She questioned and Naruto reached back and pulled his HF-Blade free.

"_I'll deal with the guards…"_ He said cryptically before turning seeming to vanish as he rushed into the Transformer Room and Olga pulled her Walkie-talkie out once more and then turned it on…

Meanwhile, in the Transformer Room, Naruto knelt down on one of the upper beams, looking down at roughly a dozen men walking around the room with the Presidents large tour group, one a Navy-Captain carrying a briefcase. _'Humph, a dozen guards from the Secret Service, the security is frighteningly lax today…'_ The blond thought to himself before closing his eyes as a familiar chant filtered through the air. _"Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii, Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ The words echoed throughout the entire room and Naruto moved, jumping down, slashing into two of the Guards quickly as he landed into a crouch…

"Holy shit!" One of the men called out while Naruto looked up, the light on the front of his mask burning brightly.

"Protect the president!" One of the men called out while moving to fire at the blond but Naruto moved forward too quickly and sliced the man in half before deflecting the bullets away shocking them. Naruto then slammed his arm into an incoming Guard, quickly flexing his hands to activate the electric setting he wasn't disappointed when the man began to scream in pain before Naruto then silenced him by slamming his fist into the man's face then turned the electric setting off, pleased with it's effectiveness.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing!?" On of the guards demanded while Naruto's optic began to flicker on and off before he crouched then flipped into the air and sliced a man in half down the middle of his body. Someone tried to get out of the room at that point but Naruto quickly brought out his SAA and fired at their leg immobilizing the person as he then spun on his heel, throwing his sword into the air he fired the SAA into several of the Secret Service Agents, taking them all out in a shower of blood. Twirling the weapon in hand Naruto then holstered it and caught his sword at the same time.

Jumping up and onto the side of a metal fence in the room Naruto ran along it before flipping to the opposite wall then landed behind another agent and stabbed his HF-Blade into the man's gut before lifting him up into the air. "It's a… it's a ghost…" The man managed to get out before Naruto then pulled his blade from him and kicked him into the door opposite him, then slowly lowered his foot and turned towards the now cowering people nearby. He saw the group comprised largely of officials from the UN with a Navy-Captain with a briefcase nearby, narrowing his eyes the blond lunged at then man with a fist to the gut then slammed his head back into a pipe, killing him instantly.

Looking at the handcuff, Naruto spun his sword and cut them, then kicked the briefcase into the air before catching it. Turning his optic around he saw a single secret Service agent remained, however his readout showed not to kill him, it was an order from the Patriots and he frowned. _'Why does it even matter?'_ He wondered briefly before lunging forward into a spinning roundhouse kick, knocking the man to the side and into a wall, leaving him out cold as Naruto looked towards the men and women around him without even a slight emotion.

The blond then twirled his HF-Blade for a moment and pointed it directly at President Johnson's throat. _"President James Johnson, you are to come with me…"_ Naruto stated and the President held still, a single man moving to stop Naruto only for the blond to move his sword to the man's throat. _"I've already killed the rest of you Secret Service Trash, don't tempt fate."_ He stated darkly before turning and moving to stand at the Presidents Side, quickly Sheathing his HF-Blade and pulling out his Stun Knife to hold it at the Presidents throat in a reverse grip.

As soon as he did several of the Gurlukovich Soldiers entered the room, moving into position around the room to aim at the men and women. As they did Naruto idly noticed as Olga and Johnny walked over to them from behind the soldiers who then moved down and got all of the survivors down onto their knees. "Area is secured…" She said simply and Naruto nodded before handing her the briefcase.

"_Take this to Ocelot…"_ He said and Olga frowned towards him, silently telling him to stop giving her orders, before taking the object and walking off with it. _"Sasaki, assist the men with getting these… fools… to the B1 floor of the core. Boris, Boskov, deal with these bodies. I'll handle the President personally until further backup arrives."_ Naruto ordered, the men saluting before doing as ordered while Naruto dragged the president out of the area by his throat.

"If… if it's money your after, you'll never…" The man started to say only for Naruto to lift up on his blade, pressing it into the man's neck.

"_This isn't about money mister president… not for all of us, for me, and for some of us this is about only one thing, Liberty…"_Naruto said darkly before dragging the man up the stairs and out of Strut B entirely, waiting on whoever was going to come pick the man up from him on the B-C Connecting Bridge…

--

(Big Shell, B-C Connecting Bridge, Later…)

The President was sitting down at the bridge between Struts B and C, his coat thrown over the side while he rolled up his sleeves, Naruto watching him like a hawk would it's prey. "Are you from the old FOXHOUND unit?" He asked suddenly and Naruto was silent. "I'll take that as a yes, your armor looks like Arms-Tech's work, but your equipment, it's definitely old FOXHOUND issue, especially that Revolver…" The man said while Naruto remained ever silent. "You don't speak much, do you?" He then asked and Naruto turned to look down at the water.

"_My job is to sneak, I shouldn't speak too much or my position would be compromised…"_ He said simply while re-crossing his arms and the President let out a soft sigh.

"You wouldn't happen to smoke would you?" He questioned and Naruto shook his head no. "Damn… I could really use one right about now too…" The man said mostly to himself while Naruto grunted, then reached into one of the pouches on his belt and tossed a packet of Cigarettes to him. "I thought you didn't smoke…" The man questioned with a look of surprise and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"_I learned a long time ago that anything, even a seemingly useless object, can be quite useful, even essential on a mission… besides that, I was holding them for someone else…"_ Naruto said while leaning back into the guardrail of the bridge as the President raised a brow. The older man then took a cig from the packet then looked around his pockets and sighed in relief when he found a lighter.

"Thanks." He said while handing the blond the packet and the man took it with a simple nod of his head. "Your not exactly what I'd expect from a trained killer." The President said while lighting the Cigarette and Naruto shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly, then stiffened hearing his Codec beep and gave an annoyed grunt while placing a hand to his ear…

"_What do you need Ocelot? I'm guarding the prisoner as asked, and Olga should have brought you the "Package" already."_ Naruto stated with an obvious frown in his voice and heard Ocelot give an amused chuckle in response.

"Kid your seriously starting to lose your cool. Anyways, I need you to head over to Shell-2 and deal with some annoying flies for me. Seems the SEALS Team 10 made it there before the Harrier could deal with them. They could be a nuisance in the future, I've got a patrol of Gurlukovich Soldier moving to intercept the President, head over to Shell-2 ASAP." Ocelot ordered and Naruto gave a grunt of annoyance before looking to Strut B then Strut C and saw a few soldiers heading his way.

"_Sorry Mister President, but I am unable to remain in your presence as my CO has need of me elsewhere…"_ Naruto said with a mock bow then flipped to the side before flipping onto the Shell-1 Core and ran up the side of the building before flipping on top of it, leaving the president to gape.

"How do I get that man onto my payroll…" He muttered under his breath then grunted as a couple of the Russian Soldiers forcibly made him get up while he continued to smoke his cig. _'I really needed the nicotine…'_ He thought to himself while holding his hands up and walked with the men as they practically shoved their weapons into his back.

--

(Shell-1-2 Connecting Bridge…)

Naruto sat watching the Sell-Connecting-Bridges with a frown as the SEALS finally came from their holes. The SEALS were each dressed in a green BDU, with Balaclava's over their heads, Dark Green SFLBV designed like Snake's over their torso's with holsters on their right thighs for a side arm, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, with black kneepads. They had several grenades scattered over their bodies from what he could tell, had M4 carbines handy as their primary assault riffles, and finally Phaze-2 SOCOMS as their side arms.

'_Hmm. They're fairly well equipped, but I see they stuck mainly to ballistics of course.'_ Naruto mused then saw an bald old African American man with a blue SWAT jacket on and a mustache over his lip, walking with a cane. Nearby was a more familiar face however and he was carrying a briefcase at his side, making Naruto nod his head. _'Everything is going exactly as I planned…'_ He mused then lunged forwards, the SEALS seeing him quickly firing only for the first few to fall back in a spray of blood.

"What the hell?!" One of the SEALS called while Naruto stopped the glowing optic on his helmet shining brightly as he sliced another Soldier in half. The rest of the SEALS then fired at Naruto, only for the armored Soldier to quickly move his blade to deflect the bullets away from himself as he walked towards them.

"What the fuck is this!? Nothing's hitting it!" A SEAL screamed as they all backed away only for Naruto to Lunge forward slicing more of them apart. Naruto then quickly turned his head to the familiar face of Otacon, the man then saw him nudge to one side and nodded, dropping his case and quickly making a break for Shell-2, while only two SEALS remained, both backing up from Naruto with their weapons drawn.

"Echo-Zero? Come in Echo-Zero, what is your status?" A voice came over one of the radios of the dead men while the last two SEALS fired at Naruto, trying to hit him only for his blade to move in a flurry, deflecting the bullets till he crouched then attacked the two SEALS, killing them as he also knocked them to the waters below. Turning at that he saw the old Man was on the ground and looking up to him with wide eyes.

"_Your Peter Stillman… Correct?"_ Naruto questioned while walking towards him and the old man tried to control his breathing and not show fear.

"And if I am?" He asked while looking up and Naruto crouched down making him await his death. However instead, Naruto merely brushed some dust off of the right shoulder of his coat before picking up his cane and giving it to him.

"_Then you live for now."_ He said cryptically while standing back up and turning away from Stillman, taking the large briefcase that Otacon had been carrying as he then turned and jumped back to Shell-1 leaving Stillman behind…

--

TBC…

--


	28. Sons of LibertyPt6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 27: Plisken…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(??)

Snake had just taken out the last of the guards at the bottom of Strut A as he boarded the Elevator and kicked one of the guards down. _'Tch, the security here is sorely lacking…'_ He thought to himself while turning his back to the entrance of the elevator as it lifted up. Reaching up, the man pulled a re-breather from his mouth and dropped it to the floor, then reached up and pulled off his goggles and dropped them onto the ground. Shaking his head and then reaching up to retie his Bandanna Snake came out onto the top of Strut A and quickly moved over behind a crate and knelt down. Placing his fingers to just under his ear the older man quickly called one of his old friends…

"This is Snake, I've infiltrated the Big Shell and made it to the top of Strut A." Snake said and heard his old friend Otacon link up to him.

"Hey Snake. I just ran into our "Friend" The Void. He picked up the case with your disguise in it." Otacon reported and Snake frowned while walking over and then starting to cut the wire at the bottom of one of the two fences.

"Why are we trusting this guy? I mean, what do we actually know about him?" Snake questioned with a visible frown and Otacon sighed. It wasn't really all that surprising that Snake would trust "The Void" after their last incident with an unknown informant two years ago. But Otacon had checked everything that The Void had sent them and both had figured it was worth the risk if they could take down Arsenal Gear.

"Snake, you shouldn't talk about our Informant like that, we barely have many friends anymore since you started pushing them all away. Besides I saw him, he kind of looked like Gray-Fox but dressed in black, gray, and white." Otacon reported and Snake sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose and wishing he had a cig with him.

"Sorry about that Otacon, but I can't really count on most people anymore with those "Patriots" still around… besides that they might get hurt by being around us too much." Snake grunted out and heard Oyacon give an hmm-in agreement as he then crawled under the hole in the fence. "Alright Otacon, what's the layout of the building, I can't really rely on Nano's anymore and I need to know at least where this Fake Solid-Snake is." Snake said simply before standing up and looking around the area, then grunting before heading over to a door.

"Alright then. Our guy isn't a fake Solid-Snake, from what I can tell he's former US President George Sears, and after doing a little digging I found out something interesting about him." Otacon stated and Snake frowned while ducking behind a nearby crate and tilting his body to look down the stairs, seeing a man walking away and smirked to himself before answering.

"What could be so interesting about a former President? Other than the fact that he's decided to go terrorist on the US for some reason…" Snake questioned then muttered mostly to himself as he crept down the stairs silently and Otacon gave a light chuckle in response.

"Well how about this our boy, George Sears, during the late 1980's when he was still just a Teenager fought during the Liberian Civil War, then started a small group called the "Small Boy Unit"?" Otacon questioned and Snake frowned, staying down before narrowing his eyes.

"So he's a former Child Soldier? That really explains a lot… as if, Null popping up everywhere I go wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with this nutcase…" Snake questioned then muttered while Otacon hummed in annoyance at the man's words.

"Lay off Null, Snake, he did help us both at Shadow-Moses and then you on that Tanker after all." Otacon said and Snake grunted angrily while checking his SOCOM to make sure it was still functioning properly.

"Yeah, but he seems to change sides more often than not. I'm starting to wonder if he only changes sides when it's the most advantageous for him…" Snake grunted out and heard a light sigh from Otacon.

"To true. Oh well, I have to get off for now Snake, try and meet up with me sometime latter, I'm in Shell-2 near Strut-H, I'm hiding under a Cardboard Box." Otacon said and Snake hummed in thought, then muttered about Otacon stealing his trick with a smirk ob his face.

"Gotcha… and next time, don't take my smokes…" Snake growled and a chuckle from Otacon was his response while Snake turned off his Codec and stood up. Leaning out to look he saw that there were two Gurlukovich Soldiers. Moving behind the first one he then rolled to the side to avoid him, landing in a crouch he then walked to the A-B Connecting Bridge with a smirk. _'Heh, I still got it.'_ Snake thought to himself while walking over the A-B Bridge and over towards Strut-B, only to stop.

_"Hello Snake."_ Snake suddenly turned around upon hearing that voice, eyes widening he slowly turned around to come face to Helmet with…

"Another Ninja…" Snake whispered before holding his SOCOM up towards him.

_"Really Snake, is that necessary?"_ The Ninja questioned while moving forward, only for Snake to point his weapon at him once more. _"Seems it is…"_ The Ninja said to himself before tossing a case to Snake's feet. _"A gift Snake, a way for you to get around the SEALS unnoticed."_ The Ninja said with a nod of his head and Snake slowly got down to one knee and opened the case with one hand, looking inside he frowned seeing a SEAL BDU and basic equipment held within.

"Where'd you get this?" Snake questioned and the Ninja simply tilted his head.

_"You should already know Snake. I had Otacon bring those remember…"_ The Ninja said simply while reaching into one of his pouches at his lower back.

"So your "The Void" then?" Snake questioned and the Ninja nodded, and then tossed a pack of Cigarettes over to Snake who caught them with a raised brow.

_"Knowing you Snake, you'll be needing one of those soon enough."_ The Ninja said simply and Snake raised a brow before pulling a Cig out of the pack, checking it over then placing it between his lips and reached into his back pocket to pull out a lighter while lighting the cig and giving a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Snake said then looked back down at the SEAL BDU, noting it also had a machine gun as well. "Seems like allot of stuff to be just giving it away to a total Stranger, so who are you really!?" Snake demands and the Ninja tilts his head to one side before crossing his arms and leaning back into the guardrail behind him.

_"Neither Enemy nor Friend."_ He says cryptically and Snake frowns towards the other man. _"Take these as well…"_ The man then says before tossing a pair of Dogtags to, Snake, the man catching them in the air.

"Kain Pliskin?" He questions and the Ninja nods, looking back at the Dogtags the man feels his eye's widen seeing the code on them. "Liquid!" He says then points his SOCOM at the Ninja once more and narrows his eyes. "Null." He states and gets a simple nod from the Ninja as his only response. "Why do you always seem to change sides?" Snake grunts while putting his SOCOM up and then looking at the tags. "What are these for?" Snake questions and Naruto leans back with a hum.

_"If a person asks for your name, use his instead… not like he's exactly using it anymore, now is it?"_ Naruto quipped and Snake frowned, he might use the name but it wouldn't sit right with him for some reason…

"Right then, so what are you doing here this time, Null?" Snake questions and Naruto places a hand to his ear then shakes his head to the older man.

_"Sorry, Snake. I have other business to attend to, other than helping you…"_ With that Naruto crouched down then flipped back several times before flipping back and into Strut-B, away from Snake who gives an annoyed grunt.

"I hate Ninja…" Snake grumbles to himself while reaching down and closing the case to his disguise. Kneeling down, Snake then uses a strap from his belt to attach the case to his side and turns around. He curses lowly upon seeing two guards walk out of Strut B however and then presses his back up against the wall; turning to look out he sees two men and frowns. _'This could be a real bitch…'_ Snake thinks to himself, yet glad the men haven't noticed his presence yet.

Moving forward, Snake hid in between two large objects on the bridge while he pulled out his Scope. Aiming it for the landing pad of Shell-1 he saw the SEALS Chopper take off and frowned. _'They'll be coming this way soon enough…'_ He then thought to himself and stalked out from his hiding place and over to the side of the bridge, quietly jumping over the side and hanging on while the guards back was turned, Snake then moved towards his destination undetected then flipped back to his feet quietly as ever, undetected by the guards.

Rushing into Strut-B, Snake looked around and frowned upon seeing blood practically everywhere. _'This looks like something from Shadow Moses…'_ Snake mused then walked slowly down the hall and turned, frowning when he saw the bodies of several of the SEALS who had come in earlier. _'They must've really booked to get all this way so fast…'_ Snake mused to himself then walked down the hall, and to an area with some lockers, looking at himself, Snake placed his SOCOM into his holster then walked to the third Locker and opened it. "Time for this Snake to shed his skin…" Snake said and was just about to change when something came over his Radio…

"This is Alpha 0, we have the President." One of the SEALS said and Snake grunted, leaning back into the lockers with a frown.

"Is he safe?" The Dispatch questioned while Snake listened in and idly started slipping out of his gear and into the SEAL Uniform.

"He is Safe." The SEAL confirmed while Snake shrugged his shoulders.

"What about 'The Package'?" The SEAL Dispatch questioned and Snake frowned while wondering what that was about.

"Tell the guys upstairs we can't locate the Package. Looks like someone got to it before us." One of the SEALS commented and the Dispatch hmmed in annoyance.

"Retrieval of the President is Priority, get him to the extraction point before trying to retrieve the Package from the Terrorists." The Dispatch ordered simply and Snake grunted.

"Roger tha…" The SEAL started but Snake heard something and then a shot, several sounds of screams groans and gunfire in the background. "H-holy!" Snake heard and narrowed his eyes, wondering whom the hell they had run into.

"Alpha Zero! Report!!" Dispatch called out while more sounds of gunfire and that strange electrical hum continued.

"Dammit, cover the president!!" A voice called out as the sounds of fighting continued with Snake frowning.

"Come in Alpha Zero!" Dispatch called once more and got a reply.

"This is Alpha-Zero. We're under attack!" The SEAL called out loudly as the sounds of fighting continued. "This is Crazy! Is that…?" The SEAL started before the connection was completely cut.

"Alpha Zero, respond!" Dispatch called out while Snake prepared his M4 for combat and continued to listen. "All alpha respond!" Dispatch then called out and Snake turned his Radio off then wondered what he should do next as he pulled the BDU on, took of his Bandanna and sighed while getting his equipment ready…

--

(??)

Naruto walks out to the B-C Connecting Bridge as Ocelot ordered and frowns upon seeing Fortune standing on the Core Connection Bridge with numerous SEALS trying to get her. Moving quickly, Naruto flips passed the soldiers onto a guardrail then flips over to land next to Fortune. _"Need any help?"_ Naruto questions and Fortune gives him a look while bullets veer away from her.

"I'll be fine, however Ocelot wants to talk to you…" She stated and Naruto gave a simple nod before looking down to the unconscious president.

_"What happened to him?"_ The blond questions and Fortune frowns.

"I had to knock him out when the SEALS got him away from the Soldiers." Was her answer and Naruto hummed, then walked passed her and the president into the Shell-1 Core. Entering into the area Naruto turned on his heel and walked to his left, then turned and went to the elevator, the person on the other end of the camera saw it was him and the Elevator doors opened, allowing the blond entrance. Walking inside Naruto then hit the B1 button and crossed his arms as the elevator descended down into the Core. Once the doors opened the blond walked forward then turned down to his right, spotting a soldier the man nodded and opened the door for him, allowing him into the area they were currently holding the rest of the Hostages.

Spotting Ocelot, Naruto flipped off the stairs and landed in a crouch before the man who couldn't help but Chuckle. "You look like the Spitting Image of Gray-Fox." He stated and Naruto twitched, inwardly think he or the Patriots had made his suit look like Gray-Fox's so of course it did…

_"What did you need me for?"_ Naruto questioned while crossing his arms once more and Ocelot frowned.

"You're going to be taking the kid on in a while, after Vamp or Fatman right?" Ocelot questioned and Naruto nodded his head. "Then take this little bitch to the Shell-2 Core and lock her up on the B1 floor passed the Filtration Chamber. We had her drugged so her motor functions would be shot to avoid her escaping earlier so don't worry about anything like that." Ocelot ordered and then nudged to his right, looking to his side, Naruto noticed a girl who was looking around and almost looked like she might piss herself at the slightest start.

She had curly brown hair with a pair of sticks holding some of it back, bright brown eyes with glasses placed before them, and pale skin, she had on a pair of tight bikers shorts with a pink shirt that had short black sleeves, and a pair of pink sneakers. Frowning Naruto walked over to the girl and crouched down. _"You're coming with me. If you try to escape at any time, I'll be forced to hurt you…"_ With that said the girl nodded with a gulp and Naruto picked her up. _"She won't be able to walk I take it?"_ Naruto questioned and Ocelot nodded his head to the blond haired man as he then jumped up to the top level and then exited the room completely.

Exiting the Core Naruto stopped when he noticed Fortune was still holding off the SEALS from before. _"Why do you continue to play with these fools?"_ Naruto questioned of the blond woman and she merely looked at him before turning her eyes back to the men shooting at them, freaking out the girl in his arms.

"I'm hoping that at least one of them can hit me… if not then I hope they run out of ammo…" Fortune said simply and Naruto nodded his head, that would be amusing, those idiots running out of ammo in the middle of a rapidly failing Mission.

_"I thought Solidus wanted to talk to him… where has he run off too?"_ Naruto questioned and Fortune frowned to herself for a short time.

"He needed to go swat a couple of annoying flies." She stated and Naruto nodded his head slowly, before looking down at the girl in his arms.

_"Got a name?"_ He questioned and the girl looked up at him startled.

"E-emma… Emma Emmerich." She said shakily and Naruto frowned, figuring she must somehow be related to Otacon.

_"Then hold on tight, Emma…"_ Naruto said before crouching, Emma wrapping her arms around his neck as the man jumped up at least ten feet. Landing in the middle of the SEALS Naruto quickly pulled his HF-Blade free while holding Emma up with one arm and deflected all of the shots sent at him.

"What the hell is this!? These freaks are like something out of a Nightmare!!" One of the SEALS called out while Naruto crouched down once more, then flipped sideways, over the SEALS and landed in a crouch, facing them. "Ah shit!" The same SEAL exclaimed before ducking as Naruto threw his HF-Blade into the air and pulled out his SAA firing it rapidly into the SEALS and using the Guardrails to ricochet the bullets into all of them. Twirling the weapon in hand Naruto then holstered it before holding his hand up and catching his HF-Blade in a single fluid motion.

Spinning the blade in the air Naruto slowly rose back to his feet and one of the six remaining SEALS looked at him with a mix of shock and fear. "It's… its not human!" He said fearfully and Naruto ignored him, crouching once more then jumping forward, his feet touching the guardrail before he kicked off of it and onto the side of Strut-C, quickly flipping up onto the roof and out of the SEALS field of vision. One of the SEALS then pulled his radio from his back panting heavily and turned it on.

"Dispatch, we need three things, bigger guns, backup… and a fucking Tank…" He said into the device before falling backwards passed out onto the ground. As this was happening on the bridge, Naruto was calmly walking over the Roof of Strut-C, Emma looking up at him with slight fear.

"H-how d-did you do that?" She stuttered out and Naruto hummed.

_"I'm a Ninja, I do many things that defy logic…"_ Naruto stated simply and Emma wondered if maybe she should have tried to get into that weird Anime stuff of her brothers, seeing as the only "Ninja" she knew of where in those…

"W-why are you s-so nice?" She then asked and Naruto looked at her strangely.

_"I have no reason to be Hostile to you Miss Emma. You are not an enemy, nor are you a threat to my Mission. I have absolutely nothing to gain from attacking or provoking you…"_ Naruto explained in a flat tone and Emma made an Oh with her mouth while inwardly deciding against getting in this particular guy's way anytime soon…

--

(Strut-B…)

Snake had heard a loud Commotion in Strut-B, he had quickly finished pulling his BDU and SEAL Equipment on. He managed to get into the room in time to see a blond man about to be attacked by the guy from Dead-Cell he knew was called "Vamp". The man had extremely pale blond hair, with pale skin, and an athletic build however was much shorter than he was, last were a pair of piercing blue eyes.

He was dressed in a full body suit, a Skull-Suit if he wasn't mistaken with a rib like design at his torso, a thin belt around his waist that only wrapped to the front of his hips with a pair of cases on his left him, a watch of some kind on his left wrist with gray fingers on his suit and padding at the back of his hands, laces down the sides of the suit, his feet covered in sneaking boots like the ones he normally wore only black with a light gray sole, a gun holster placed onto his right thigh, black cloth on the left thigh, a T shaped metal plate over his collar with gray armor like padding on his shoulders, knees, and elbows.

"Get down!" Snake called out quickly and the blond did while he fired at Vamp, only for the man to seemingly have vanished. _'Ah shit, another one of those types.'_ Snake thought to himself while keeping his eyes peeled and slowly walked into the room, crouched slightly with his M4 at the ready. Slowly moving in he heard as the door behind him closed while his narrowed eyes darted all around, searching for that blood sucking freak of nature. "Where is he?" Snake asked no one while looking upwards for Vamp now only he didn't seem to be anywhere and it was putting the man on edge.

Snake suddenly stopped and quickly pointed up to fire as he finally realized where Vamp was. However as he did Vamp dropped down and slashed his arm, causing him to drop his M4 as it then slid along the ground to the blond he saw earlier. Said blond tuck and rolled over to the M4, taking hold of it and then aiming it at Vamp as he held Snake by the front of his face. The man then lifted Snake up and slammed him back into a wall, knocking his headphones off as he looked at the man. Vamp then moved around to get a bite out of Snake but stopped and sniffed the air.

"Hmm? Strange smell…" Vamp commented then leaned forward and sniffed Snake once more, the man twitching as the Vampire freak had him at his mercy. "You smell like…" Vamp started then dropped Snake to the side as the man fell down, playing the injured soldier as it were. "Are you… it has to be!" Vamp said mostly to himself while backing away from Snake who frowned then leaned his head to look at the blond with his M4.

"Shoot him! What are you waiting for?!" The man called out and the blond quickly fired on Vamp who danced and dodged his way out of the bullets before beginning to spin. "Damn!" Snake growled out then saw Vamp stop and place a hand to one of his ears.

"Yeah queen?" He questioned while Snake reached into one of his clip cases and then tossed another magazine over to the blond who slowly crouched towards the ground. "Yes. But wait till I tell you what I found…" Vamp said to whomever he was on the other end of his codec, while the blond caught the Magazine at his side. "I'll tell you in person. Where are you?" Vamp said while the blond quickly changed the Magazine on the M4. "Be right there." Vamp said while the blond finished reloading the M4 and took aim at Vamp once more, only for the man to have seemingly vanished.

The blond then pointed his weapon up and looked around while Snake heard Vamp rushing all around the pipes above them. _'This is why I hate these kind's of freaks, they always mean serious trouble for me later…'_ Snake thought while a strange screech like sound then echoed over the room and he groaned while pushing himself up to his knees only for the blond man to aim his own M4 at him. "Hold on. I'm not an enemy. Calm down." Snake grumbled to the blond while slowly pulling himself over to lean against a wire fence.

"My name is S…" Snake started then thought about what his name was, well actually about the fact he was supposedly a terrorist, and finally decided in his mind. "My name is… Plisken. Iroquois Plisken. Lieutenant Junior Grade." Snake said while inwardly thanking Null for Liquid's last name at the least while he then reached up and removed his Balaclava.

"Are you a Navy SEAL?" The Blond "Kid" questioned and Snake wondered if he was dumb, did he look like he was dressed in Old Russian gear? "How did you get in?" The blond then asked and Snake inwardly remembered how Otacon and the other Seals got into the Big Shell.

"Fast rope descent, from a Navy chopper." He said simply and the blond narrowed his eyes while looking him over, lingering on his boots for some reason.

"Have I seen you before?" He questioned and Snake frowned mostly to himself while inwardly noting the suit he had was indeed a FOXHOUND Issue Skull-Suit. _'It definitely looks better on him than it ever did on me, that's for sure…'_ Snake thought to himself remembering how some of the FOXHOUND Higher-ups tried to get him in one of those damn things.

"That suit… are you FOXHOUND?" Snake questioned and saw surprise on the man's face and inwardly groaned, what happened to the days you were supposed to keep others from knowing your emotions?

"… That's right." The blond said somewhat nervously while Snake frowned.

"FOXHOUND was disbanded." He stated and the blond was surprised once more, making the old Soldier frown more deeply. "Where were you before FOXHOUND? Delta Force?" Snake questioned and the blond man looked at him before answering.

"I was part of the Army's Force XXI trials…" The blond said and Snake groaned lightly while leaning his head back.

"Force XXI? That's about Tactical IT deployment. Right?" Snake questioned and the blond nodded his head slowly. "Any field experience?" Snake questioned and the blond looked somewhat nervous before answering.

"No. Not really." He said and Snake frowned once more.

"So this is your first." Snake mused and the blond frowned.

"I've had extensive Training. The kind that's indistinguishable from the real thing." The blond said confidently and Snake rolled his eyes.

"Like what?" He asked with a frown and the blond frowned.

"Sneaking Mission 60, Weapons 80, Advanced…" The blond started but Snake cut him off with a light groan.

"VR, Huh." He grunted out to the blond's confusion.

"But realistic in everyway." He said and Snake snorted before shaking his head.

"A virtual grunt of the Digital Age. That's just great." He said with an obvious frown and the blond looked at him angrily.

"That's far more effective than live exercises." He countered and Snake gave him an annoyed look.

"You don't get injured in VR, do you?" He stated and saw the blond didn't have a comeback this time. "Every year, a few soldiers die in field exercises." He said and the blond shook his head before looking at Snake angrily, pulling the M4 close to him.

"There's pain sensation in VR, and even a sense of reality and urgency. The only difference is it isn't really happening." He countered weakly and Snake frowned once more towards the blond.

"That's what they want you to think, to remove you from the fear that goes with battle situations." Snake said then closed his eyes as he could see it now. "War as a video game… what better way to raise the ultimate soldier?" Snake said and the blond blinked then frowned mostly to himself before handing Snake the M4.

"So you're saying that VR training is some kind of Mind Control?" He asked Snake who rolled his eyes then shrugged, basically telling him to believe what he wanted to. Said blond then turned around while placing a hand below his ear and Snake grunted while scooting over to the side. "The Alpha team from Navy SEAL 10 are all dead… no, a single Survivor." The blond said while Snake got up to his feet, cradling his arm and walked over to the side with a frown towards the blond.

"The kid's wired with Nanomachines." He noted then walked off as the blond man conversed with his "CO (Commanding Officer)". As the Blond did that Snake got some bandages from his equipment and began to rap up the gash on his arm. Snake then went and retrieved his headphones; placing them over his ears he went down some nearby steps and found someone with his throat slit and a handcuff on his right wrist.

'_This is Null's work if I've ever seen it…'_ Snake thought to himself while the blond from before came down the steps.

"What's up?" The blond questioned and Snake nudged to the Navy man with his boot.

"Take a look…" He said and the blond came down the steps to stand at his side and the looked on in shock at the corpse.

"What the hell…?" He questioned while Snake frowned.

"A Navy captain…" He said to himself with a frown before the blond looked at him, as he did. Snake suddenly swayed, nearly falling onto his back but then turned back and sat down on the steps.

"You alright?" The blond questioned with a worried tone while turning to the man who reached into one of his pouches and pulled a pack of cigs out.

"Give me a few minutes. Must of lost a few more pints than I thought." Snake said while taking a Cig into his mouth and was about to put the rest of his cigs up.

"What was that man just now?" The blond questioned while Snake pulled a lighter from his pouches and then lit his cig.

"That blood-sucking freak? That was Vamp…" Snake said with a frown before remembering what Otacon had told him about the Dead-Cell group. "He's Romanian, a wizard with knives as you saw." Snake said and the blond actually shivered, annoying Snake further as he wondered how the talent pool for FOXHOUND had thinned so much.

"The way he moved… didn't seem human." The blond said and Snake smirked slightly despite himself.

"You won't see that in VR. I guarantee." Snake said and the blond frowned.

"What is he?" He questioned and Snake rolled his eyes.

"One of the members of Dead-Cell." He said and the blond man looked at him incredulously.

"Dead-Cell… Him?" He asked incredulously and Snake gave him a blank look.

"A special forces unit created by Ex-President George Sears." Snake explained then took a quick puff of his cig before continuing. "The name was originally intended to reflect it's anti-terrorist functions. The unit would launch unannounced assaults on government complexes, for the ultimate terrorism simulation." Snake explained before taking a quick breath and continuing. "They were needed to show VR Troopers like you how to deal with the real thing. But around the time their original leader died in prison, the unit began to unravel." Snake explained then frowned slightly while the blond listened attentively like a student or something.

"They were always close to the edge, but they became more and more extreme. Began to go after U.S. allies, even civilians. We estimate that no fewer than a hundred people died as a result of "accidents" the Dead-Cell arranged on their own. They were out of control… and it all came to a head six months ago." Snake explained and then cut off while the blond blinked.

"What happened?" He questioned and Snake frowned.

"The unit was devastated. There are only three left now… and you just saw one of them." Snake explained and the blond frowned.

"Why would they go after the Big-Shell?" He questioned and Snake frowned, he knew why but he didn't need this kid to know and get in his way.

"How should I know? I told you they were on the lunatic fringe." Snake stated and the blond man frowned once more.

"What about their leader? He says he's Solid-Snake?" The blond questioned and Snake muttered lowly before answering.

"Snake died two years ago." He stated simply and it was half true, from what he could guess he had an "out of body" experience two years ago similar to dieing.

"You mean the incident that made this Big Shell necessary in the first place?" The blond man questioned and Snake nodded his head.

"Right. And he was the one who sank that Tanker." Snake said grimacing inwardly as it wasn't really his fault Ocelot decided to blow the place all to hell.

"But he's a legend…" The blond countered and Snake frowned, figuring that he was someone like Meryl when they first met inwardly.

"Legends are usually bad news. There's not allot of difference between heroes and madmen…" Snake countered while inwardly thinking of Big Boss who was one such legendary hero, or madman however you looked at it.

"You're saying Snake is still alive and pulled another one?" The blond questioned and Snake found it odd to talk about himself as if he were dead.

"No, he's not involved in this one. His body was positively ID'd two years ago." Snake stated while the blond turned around and shook his head slowly.

"Snake is dead…" He said lowly and Snake himself grimaced, wondering how this kid was going to survive the rest of his mission.

"And buried." He added and the blond man turned back to him.

"What about the other soldiers? I saw Russian equipment too." He questioned then stated and Snake frowned.

"Former Soviet Military. They're probably mercenaries." Snake said while taking another drag off of his cig. "The Big Shell is too much ground to cover for just Dead-Cell members to hold down." Snake said then blow out some smoke before looking at the blond with a frown on his face. "You weren't briefed on any of this? …and you came in alone to boot? Why?" He questioned with a slight disbelieving tone and saw the blond rub the back of his head. "What are you really doing here?" Snake questioned while taking his cig from his lips and the blond man looked over to the side.

"Can't tell me, huh?" Snake guessed and then shook his head. "Fine with me." He said then held his Cigarette pack over towards the kid.

"I don't smoke." He offered and Snake rolled his eyes.

"Keep it anyway, may come in handy." He offered and the blond man reluctantly took the pack of cigs from the older soldier. "Take this two." Snake then said while pulling his SOCOM from his holster and handing it to the blond who took the weapon and held it at his side.

"Come in Alpha Zero, this is Bravo Zero currently at the bridge between Struts B and C. The President is…" The SEAL over the radio started then gunfire could be heard from the other end of the radio. "Damn! I can't hit this thing! It's like some bad dream…" The man then said while Snake frowned to himself silently. "Alpha! Anyone! Come in, all Alpha! This is Bravo Zero!" The SEAL called out while the blond man turned back to Snake once more.

"Aren't you going to answer him!?" He questioned of Snake who reached back for the radio over his left shoulder slowly. However he stopped when he heard a familiar electrical discharge and the Bravo Teams screams of pain and then silence.

"The BC connecting bridge." Snake mused and the blond looked at him.

"We need to get there. Can you handle it?" He asked and Snake grunted, he could handle it easily, but he didn't need this kid following him or something…

"I need a few more minutes." He said and the blond sighed while walking to the stairs to leave when Snake spoke up again. "Remember my frequency… it's 141.80." Snake stated and the blond took a brief moment as if to memorize it.

"141.80. Got it." He said and Snake looked down with his arms resting on his knees.

"I've been briefed on this plant's layout. If you need information on the place or about Dead-Cell, contact me. You're using Nano-Communication right?" Snake then questioned and the blond nodded his head to the man.

"Yeah. But I can patch into your frequency." He offered while Snake shrugged, he then began to walk up the steps when Snake turned to him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked and the blond man stopped and was silent for a few moments.

"Raiden." He said finally and Snake raised a brow.

"Raiden? Strange codename." He commented and Raiden shrugged his shoulders.

"Makes up for the boring one my parents gave me." He offered while climbing up the stairs and Snake smirked.

"Maybe I'll find out someday…" He said to himself while cracking his neck and nearly falling asleep. Closing his eyes then man leaned into the wall and allowed oblivion to consume him so he could be fully rested…

--

TBC…

--


	29. Sons of LibertyPt7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 28: Stillman…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Big-Shell 1…)

Raiden slowly entered into Strut C with panting breaths, eyes wide from having just witnessed a woman decimate several Navy SEALS with a massive Railgun, all their shots being veered off course from her. He was starting to feel strange, he couldn't really trust anyone in this, he wasn't even sure what was going on, and to top that all off the Colonel expected him to neutralize several bombs without any real experience with Bomb Disposal, save the President, The Hostages, and somehow Neutralize Dead Cell and their leader on his own!

Shaking his head Raiden took a look around, noting that this was the Dining Hall, a pair of bathrooms was to either side, with a small amount of plants placed before him, a hall between the bathrooms. _'Alright Raiden, stick to your training, don't let the situation get to you…'_ The blond haired man thought to himself while taking a deep breath and calming himself down. Taking the hall with his SOCOM readied he slowly walked forward, listening for any signs of the enemy. However a noise from a nearby room caused Raiden to stop and slowly make his way over to its door.

Holding his SOCOM out as he entered the room, Raiden saw a kitchen with a small pantry near the back, the basic supplies of a kitchen, stove, pots pans and such with a man kneeling down in front of the stove, a cane resting beside of him. Quickly making his way into the room and aiming the weapon at the man Raiden called out with a loud "Freeze!", causing the man to slowly turn his head towards him.

"Don't shoot." The man said slowly while raising his arms up above his head, obviously reaching for a wrench placed above him.

"You a cop?" Raiden questions upon noticing the white NYPD letters on the back of the man's old blue jacket.

"I'm not NYPD. I came in with the BRAVO team." The man explained while Raiden continued to aim at the man, truly unsure of what he should do at this point. _'This mission really is getting to me, I think I'm starting to jump at my own shadow.'_ Raiden thinks to himself while keeping his breathing steady. "Who are you with? And what happened to SEAL Team 10?" The man then questions and Raiden merely gives the man a blunt reply in response.

"There all dead…" With that the man turned his head away from Raiden with stunned disbelief in his eyes.

"All of them!?" He questioned before breathing out a deep sigh. "That's bad…" He said mostly to himself while slowly pulling himself to his feet, Raiden readying his SOCOM as he does so.

"Did I tell you, you could move!?" He demands of the man only for a familiar voice to come from the side.

"It's all right. He's not one of the bad guys." Snake says and Raiden quickly aims the thing at the old mercenary, causing him to frown. "Don't go pointing that thing everywhere, kid." He states and Raiden slowly looks at his weapon then lowers it as Snake then looks over to the old man. "What's your name?" Snake questions of the man who looks back at him from his leaning position against the stove.

"My name is Peter." He says then takes hold of his can and uses it to brace himself upwards, looking to Snake with tired eyes. "Peter Stillman." He offers and Snake merely raises a brow in intrigue.

"Lecturer at NAVSCOLEOD Indian Head… Also a consultant for the NYPD Bomb Squad." Snake mused mostly to himself while Peter nods his head slowly with a tired sigh.

"A poor old man who got dragged along for this picnic…" He comments with a tired look in Snake's Direction, the man wondering why they actually had to bring Stillman onto the Big-Shell, he could have just as easily stayed on the mainland and used a radio or CODEC Uplink to help the SEALS… this reeked of The Patriots handiwork…

--

(??)

Naruto already hated this; he was leaving a helpless girl alone in a room in this place with dozens of lonely, sexually starved, soldiers. He was admittedly confident that the Gurlukovich Troops would control themselves, but that lingering worry wouldn't leave him. Walking into the room, Naruto saw it was relatively small, with lockers all around it and little room for a full on battle.

Looking around the room for a few moments for a place to set the girl down, he finally saw a small chair to the side of the room and sat Emma down into it before then taking a few steps back and turning on his heel. "Hey, I… I didn't get your name." Emma offered and the blond haired soldier rolled his eyes before turning his head, the light on his helmet now visible to her.

"_That's because I didn't offer it."_ He states flatly and Emma looks down, rubbing her legs for a few moments and causing Naruto to sigh. _"Null."_ Naruto finally says and Emma blinks and looks up at the armored man.

"Excuse me?" She questions and Naruto sighed lightly.

"_People call me Null, short for Null-Fox, which is as close to a name as I've ever had."_ Naruto offered and before Emma could question him on this further the blond soldier walked out of the room. Outside of the room Vamp leaning against the wall nearby, probably waiting for him. _"Report."_ Naruto ordered flatly as he and Vamp then walked down the halls of the Big-Shell Core-2.

Naruto and Vamp had come to an agreement of sorts, Vamp agreed in assisting him to help Olga, and in exchange he helped Vamp protect Fortune from herself. Admittedly it was becoming more and more clear she wouldn't take her own life, rather, she was waiting for someone to kill her. Naruto wasn't sure why actually, it seemed like it would be a waste to him, she was still young after all, why wallow in the past when you had a new future awaiting you?

"Fatman is on the move, soon enough we'll have to deal with his bombs if the intruders can't manage, what of The Patriots?" Vamp commented then questioned and Naruto crossed his eyes, gray eyes darkening beneath his white helmet.

"_No word. It seems their playing this one pretty close to the chest."_ He commented and Vamp frowned to himself.

"What about the Terrain of the Big-Shell, it's obviously not made right, several rooms are completely out of place." The man states and Naruto nods his head in agreement having seen a recreation of Ocelots old Torture Chamber, and several other parts of the old Shadow-Moses Base littering the Big-Shell.

"_Other than having the equipment to purify the oil, this place is more designed like Shadow Moses from what I can tell…"_ Naruto stated while a few pieces of the puzzle fit together, Fortune, Vamp, and Fatman were recreations of Raven, Wolf, and Mantis… said spirits growled at being compared to them but The Boss was the one who truly shed light on what was going on.

"_**They're trying to recreate the Situation of Shadow Moses in order to attempt to recreate Solid-Snake. It's a way for them to test their ability to manipulate people to do what they want with subtlety rather than outright manipulation. This Raiden boy must be their patsy in it all."**_ She mused and Naruto concurred with the Boss as he and Vamp walked to an elevator.

"Conversing with the Spirits again?" Vamp questioned and Naruto nodded his head slowly, a calculative expression to his eyes.

"_Snake should be meeting with Stillman about now."_ Naruto mused with Vamp nodding his head in agreement before looking at Naruto with a smirk on his lips.

"I wonder, have you told the Gulukovich Forces about Snake's timely arrival yet?" The man questioned and Naruto was silent for a few moments, watching the radio messages of the Gurlukovich Forces like a hawk.

"_No. They cannot know of his infiltration yet, nor can Solidus, Ocelot, or even Fortune. That would jeopardize our plan."_ Naruto said with a shake of his head then reminded and Vamp nodded his head slowly, before smirking once more.

"So you didn't even tell, miss Olga?" He inquired and could feel as Naruto's head snapped onto him with a glare.

"_She doesn't need to know yet. She will soon, and when she does, she'll either be angry, annoyed, or apathetic to him… I am hoping for the Latter…"_ Naruto stated then admitted with a grumble under his breath and Vamp chuckled to himself lightly.

"Yes. You two seem very close… what is your relationship with her?" Vamp questioned and Naruto twitched, hands clenching in annoyance.

"_I fail to see why that needs to be discussed."_ He stated flatly and Vamp raised a brow before stroking his chin for a few moments.

"Really now? Then maybe it is what WAS your relationship with her?" Vamp questioned and Naruto simply gave him a look through his helmet.

"_It is… was… complicated."_ He finally offered, peeking Vamp's interests seeing as not much was known about the 'Enigmatic Soldier' or Olga's relationship.

"How so? You are both obviously close to one another, she even seems to tolerate your presence if not enjoy it more than others, and you yourself are different when around her." Vamp questions then muses while the elevator finally comes to a stop, both men walking out while Naruto frowns.

"_She got really drunk once a few years back, that ended with me getting her pregnant, that's it, end of story. We're friends and comrades at most, nothing more."_ Naruto finally stated flatly in hopes that the man would finally leave him alone about his and Olga's relationship… He was also annoyed as hell that the Bisexual freak seemed so interested in his relationship with Olga; he probably found it amusing to annoy him about it or something…

"Ah… so the daughter she's betraying her unit for, is also your child?" Vamp questioned and Naruto was silent as the grave. "Thought so. So she has no love for you even though you fathered her child?" Vamp questioned and Naruto lowered his arms to his side and slowly clenching and unclenching his fists, Raven and Mantis Laughing in his mind while Wolf and The Boss tried to calm him down.

"_Perhaps she does or did. But it doesn't really matter at this point."_ Naruto states simply, crossing his arms once he's done.

"And you?" He asked and Naruto was silent for a few moments before a grim determination was present in his eyes.

"_I was an orphan, I never once met my mother, nor my father… Ocelot is the closest thing I've ever actually had to a father, Sniper-Wolf, my sister, Vulcan-Raven and Psycho-Mantis my brothers… I will not let my daughter live her life without a family as I did… even if it kills me, I will ensure Olga sees her daughter once more."_ Naruto says grimly while the area around him seems to darken for a few seconds, red wisps of energy rising off of his body only to dissipate a few seconds latter.

"_I know that The Patriots took Olga's daughter, MY daughter… because of my genes no doubt."_ Naruto states darkly and Vamp raises one of his brows as they walked through Strut D towards strut E.

"Why would they want her or your own Genes?" He questioned and Naruto cracked his neck and then crossed his arms.

"_My physiology is barely human, I have a denser yet lighter bone structure, twice the strength of a normal man my size or age, an IQ of 200, and thirty "Soldier Genes" with others having been found ONLY in me…"_ Naruto responded with a deep scowl forming over Vamp's lips at this tidbit of info.

"Ah, I see… experimentation." He said and Naruto nodded his head, body twitching all over. "So you think it was only for that reason they kidnapped her?" Vamp questioned and Naruto nodded his head with a frown.

"_Logically speaking, it makes no sense to try and use Olga for their plans, she's a wildcard at best. ACTUAL Genome Soldiers could have replaced the Gurlukovich Army, just have Ocelot "Find" their location and Solidus easily could have sprung them. This leads me to believe they kidnapped our daughter for the soul purpose of seeing what affect my Genes had when combined with normal Human DNA."_ Naruto explained with his eyes flashing red beneath his helmet, making a mental note to go into his Mindscape in order to find why his temper was flaring so much.

Vamp was silent at this, and both entered into the Shell-1 Core, Naruto and Vamp parting ways as the Blood Sucker went to go check on Fortune while Naruto looked for Olga. Instead the blond spotted Johnny and walked over to the man, frowning as he saw him holding his stomach. _'I thought he got over that…'_ The young man inwardly grumbled to himself before tapping on Johnny's shoulder, the man turning around quickly with his weapon pointed at Naruto.

"Oh, Commander… sorry about that, I'm getting really nervous." Johnny offered and Naruto nodded his head silently before looking around.

"_Have you seen Olga, Sasaki?"_ He questioned and the older man scratched his head for a few moments.

"Yeah, I think she went to go check on the Harrier at Strut-E or something." He offered and Naruto frowned in thought for a few moments. "But I think Ocelot wanted to see you down in Arsenal Gear Commander." Johnny then offered and could feel the annoyance that was coming off of Naruto at this point.

"_Go and guard the hostages Sasaki, we have to remain vigilant, and the chances of the Intruder finding you down there are slim."_ Naruto ordered, gaining a salute from Johnny as the man rushed off, Naruto shaking his head before turning on his heel and making his way to the Arsenal Gear Entrance…

--

(Strut-C, Dining Hall…)

Snake and Raiden had just learned about the Dead-Cell Member Fatman from Pete, and now were going to have to deal with Disposing of several bombs around the Big Shell. Unfortunately, Raiden seemed a bit skittish at this point and was having trouble with the idea of actually defusing them, thus went to confer with his "CO". Once that was finished, Pete explained to them how they were merely going to freeze the bombs for future disposal. He also gave them some Sensors in order to find the bombs and a brief summery of where to look.

"Kid this place is all yours, I'll take Shell-2." Snake offers while stowing his spraygun away and looking to Raiden who nodded once.

"Take this." Peter says while pushing a Keycard over to Snake and Raiden, Lv. 3 on Snake's, Lv. 1 on Raiden's. Raiden and Snake both took the cards, Snake smirking as he saw the familiar PAN-Card design from Shadow Moses.

"What's this?" Raiden questions while looking the card over and Snake feels an eye twitch in annoyance. _'So many damn questions, whoever this guy's CO is he's a real moron for sending him in here so unprepared…'_ Snake thinks to himself with a frown while Stillman sighs.

"Security Card, issued to all Shell personnel." He explains and Raiden nods his head slowly while looking at the object. "The Big-Shell's security layout includes varying levels of clearance. The clearance level is identified by the number on the doors around the base." Pete explains then looks directly at Raiden. "Raiden, your card key can open doors with security clearance level one." Pete explains before looking to Snake. "Pliskin. Your card can get you into level Three areas. You'll need it to get next door to Shell-2." Pete then explains and Raiden looks at the Card-Key then to Pete.

"How did you get this?" He asked of the man curiously and he sighed.

"That engineer I told you about gave it to me. He was supposed to program a set of all-access cards once we were on-site. Unfortunately, this card won't get you into every area of this structure." Pete explained with a sigh at the end while rubbing his tired old features for a moment.

"We'll have to deal with the remaining lockouts as they come up." Snake muses while stowing his Key-Card in the back of his belt and then adds. "Let's get going." He says and the three men start to walk out of the room only for Snake to stop and look at Pete with a frown. "You stay here." He states simply and Stillman looks at him with obvious confusion.

"No. I'm going." He then states and a frown forms over Snakes face.

"The two of us can handle it, don't worry." He states while nudging his head towards Raiden.

"But…" Stillman starts to say only for Snake to interrupt him once more.

"You'll just slow us down with that leg of yours." Snake tells the old man simply and Pete looks taken aback and Snake moves forward. "There's a war going on here." He states while Pete slowly walks towards his left. "I don't have time to baby-sit anymore." Snake tells the old man coldly as Stillman continues to move on, Raiden moving from behind the older solder towards Stillman.

"Why don't you just let us handle the Grunt work?" Raiden offers as Stillman moves towards a stool. "You can tell us what to do over the radio, like in the original mission plan." He offers and Snake rolls his eyes with a grunt, Stillman slowly turning to sit down on the stool.

"All right." He allows while sitting down, can in his hands and looks to the two soldiers. "I'll give you instructions from here. I may also need to prepare a backup plan just in case…" He then says and Raiden raises a brow.

"In case of what?" The blond man asks and the older man looks at him grimly.

"Good luck to both of you. This is a dangerous one." He says while ignoring the question and Snake nods his head.

"Who Dares. Wins." He states and Pete narrows his eyes on the man for a few seconds on Snake.

"If anything comes up, let me know. My frequency is, 140.25." He then states and Snake nods his head while patting Raiden on the back once.

"Good luck, kid. I'll see you later." He offers before turning his back to Raiden. "Semper fi." He says while walking out of the room, Stillman's old eyes narrowing on him once more at what he said, staying quiet however until he heard Snake leave the area.

"That man's no SEAL." He states once sure and Raiden blinks, looking at him quizzically. "I don't even think he's a Navy man." He then offers, confusing Raiden even more than he was.

"What?" The blond questions and Stillman turns to look at him.

"Semper fi… MARINE Corps talk." He states and then frowns once more as he and Raiden both look to where Snake left. "Normally, team leaders stay in the CP (Command Post) and give orders with those headphones. And as far as I know, SEALS keep their officers away from the field. And, 'Who Dares. Wins' is a motto of the British Special Air Service." Sillman explains while Raiden frowns in thought, wondering what was up with Pliskin then…

"Is he one of the terrorists then?" Raiden questions while looking to Stillman and the old man shakes his head immediately.

"No, somehow I don't think so." He says before looking over to Raiden with a frown and narrowed eyes. "If there's someone to suspect. I'd put my money on you." He then offers, causing Raiden to take a step back and look towards the ground…

"I'm…" He starts to say only for Stillman to raise a hand and interrupt him.

"Just take care of those bombs for now." He orders while getting up and then slowly walks passed Raiden, still unsure about the blond but can feel he needs to at least partly trust him… for now and until those bombs were taken care of at the very least.

--

TBC…

--


	30. Sons of LibertyPt8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

_**Chapter 29: Fortune…**_

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

**_Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…_**

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Arsenal Gear…)

Naruto walked inside of Arsenal-Gear the massive structure was somewhat disturbing to be inside even for him. The lights on the floor only served to annoy him however, and the strange mist that seemed to hang in the air gave him an eerie feeling about this place… "Ah Null, I see you managed to get that little bitch to her cell without any incident." Ocelot praised and the old Soldier shrugged his shoulders before looking around once more. "Follow me." Ocelot then said and Naruto watched him walk off for a short while before following after him.

"_I don't like this thing…"_ Naruto says to himself suddenly and Ocelot chuckles in his throat, wondering why that didn't surprise him in the very least.

"Well you don't have to worry about getting used to it, Null…" Ocelot reminded while Naruto hummed as they walked through a door into a long chamber that exited into a Metal-Gear storage area. "May I reintroduce you to Metal-Gear-RAY!" He said waving his arms up towards the beast, only Naruto noted the one he was seeing had only one eye and seemed smaller and less armored compared to the old RAY.

"_A Mass Production Model? It doesn't even look like it could take a REX on in a full on Fight."_ Naruto mused in a monotone and Ocelot nodded his head in agreement with the blond haired soldier. His assessment of the machine in this configuration wasn't too far off after all.

"Maybe but that's not what you get to play with…" Ocelot said and then waved his hand in another direction, Naruto's eyes following them. "That is…" He said with a grin and Naruto frowned as he saw TWO old model RAYS. The first was like the one they had captured from the Marines, only it was equipped with less dense armor and was a slight bit small, it still has a tail, and two blue eyes unlike the MPM (Mass-Production-Model) RAYS which only have one red one, while beside of it was an identical one, only bigger and with denser armor, the Tail removed and the Marines Logo that was present on the original on its side.

"_Hmm… Two Mono-Production Model RAY Units, these were built for full on fights against real Metal-Gears unlike the MPM's… Am I correct?"_ Naruto mused then questioned of the older man beside of him while crossing his arms and Ocelot chuckled lightly in his throat.

"That you are, kid. The one with the tail is all yours; it's the proto-type for the Mass-Production-Models. Only it was made to be a real Anti-Metal-Gear…" Ocelot said with a grin turned towards Naruto, the blond haired Ex-FOXHOUND merely walking over to his RAY. The blond then jumped up and into the Cockpit, looking inside he sat inside of it and closed his eyes as the seat and controls all adjusted to his body structure for a perfect fit. Opening his eyes once that was complete Naruto began to check the systems of the RAY for any deficiencies.

He was pleased to see that the weapons systems were all online, the main thrusters in the back were all ready for use, and of course the armor was perfectly adjusted and repaired. Once he was certain that the machine was in perfect working order, the Ex-FOXHOUND deactivated the RAY and jumped back out and landed in front of Ocelot.

"_Physical Parameters of Pilot are set. All systems are functioning properly."_ He said simply and Ocelot shook his head with a light chuckle in his throat.

"Yeah well, I need to head on back to check on Solidus, Kid. You go do whatever it is you do when I'm not around…" Ocelot said with a dismissing tone as he waved a hand to the blond, and then turned and walked away from the younger man. Naruto's optic watching as Ocelot left then looked to his left hand and clenched it into a fist.

"_Yes Sir…"_ With that Naruto walked out of the room and away from both of the RAYS entirely, heading straight for the Big Shell on the upper level…

--

(Big Shell…)

Naruto stood on top of Strut-G, his arms crossed as he looked out over the vast complex that comprised the Big Shell. He stopped for a single moment when he saw a box moving across the Shell 1-2 Connecting Bridge. _"Still using that old Box Trick…"_ He mused before crouching and flipping down to land in front of the box, Snake seeing him from within the box grunting lightly

"Do you always have to do that Ninja Shit, Null?" Snake questioned while coming out of his box and Naruto merely crossed his arms.

"_I see you met the, Kid."_ He guessed and Snake merely nodded his head to the younger Ex-FOXHOUND.

"He's a little green, but as tough as they come… for his generation at least." Snake mused mostly to himself and Naruto merely shrugged. The young Soldier then walked around the area while Snake narrowed his eyes on him. "What are you doing here anyways, Null? Whose side are you on this time?" Snake questioned of the blond and Naruto turned to look at him for a moment before turning to look out at sea.

"_I follow my own path this time, Snake. The only person's side I'm on is the one that needs my aide…"_ He says to the old Soldier cryptically while Snake raises a brow. Before Snake can questioned him further however, the blond then stiffens for a moment before placing a hand to his helmet and sighs. _"I take it your on your way to deal with Fatman's little bombs?"_ Naruto questioned and Snake grunted with a nod of his head. The blond then removed his hand from his helmet and walked over to, Snake to pat him on the shoulder.

"_Have fun out there, Snake."_ The blond said then flipped over the side of the bridge while Snake grunted in annoyance and walked over to look over the side of the bridge and shook his head.

"I hate it when he does that Ninja Shit." He said to himself then grabbed his box and hid under it as he walked over to Shell-2 and entered inside. "Now if I was a mad bomber where would I put a bomb in this place?" He questioned then slowly walked into the building searching for the bombs that Fatman had planted within the building…

--

(Strut-E…)

Naruto landed on the roof after using a bit of Psychokinesis to levitate up into the air away from Snake's position. A trick he was slowly learning and mastering thanks to Psycho-Mantis, though it would be years before he was at Mantis' own level of power. Looking up he from his position he found Olga looking out to sea as he had and thus rose up to stand beside her with his arms crossed. _"You seem tense…"_ He offered and Olga looked at him with one eye and then crosses her arms over her chest.

"I saw you talking with, Snake just now." She states with her eyes looking at him strangely and Null nodded his head to the woman.

"_I had a feeling he'd arrive, he might just be useful to deal with Solidus and The Patriots when the time comes."_ Naruto offered and Olga nodded her head to the blond slowly, before reaching out and grabbing him by his gun belt to pull his helmet close to her face and look deep into the optic on the front.

"You called him here, didn't you?" She stated it, it wasn't a questioned and Naruto nodded his head in answer, knowing better than to lie to her. "Good, I hate it when people show up uninvited…" She mused while releasing him and Naruto hummed slightly while straightening his Gun belt and then tapping the side of his helmet, a map showing up with a moving dot heading their way.

"_The new Gaki is heading our way, Olga…"_ He mused aloud and Olga merely frowned in response before looking to the side and pulling her radio from her lower back as it began to beep loudly.

"Make yourself scarce for now, Null." She said simply and Naruto was already gone, making the woman smirk slightly before accepting the call from Solidus. "Yes? What do you need?" Olga questioned and Solidus grunted before answering her.

"I've taken care of that annoying fly. What's the situation over there?" He explained then questioned and Olga cracked her neck with a light sigh, inwardly she prepared to play out her part in this damn game of the Patriots.

"Puzzling, I saw a man dressed like a Ninja just now." She offered to Solidus while walking around the top of Strut-E.

"Ninja?" Solidus questioned with obvious confusion.

"It's the only way to describe it. A kind of Cyborg Ninja, complete with a sword." She reported while walking over towards the stairs to the lower section of the Strut.

"What?" The man asked with obvious disbelief, and Olga thought he would easily believe a Cyborg Ninja being around, especially after Shadow Moses, a Cyborg Ninja shouldn't be THAT far fetched after all…

"Are you hiding something from me?" She questioned while trying to sound as suspicious as she could.

"Olga are you sure it wasn't an Arsenal Tengu, or even Null?" Solidus questioned and a flash of anger formed in her eyes. Honestly, she knew Naruto and her troops so well that she could never confuse someone else for one of them or them for someone else, and it was insulting for someone to insinuate that she would or could.

"Don't be a fool. Do you think I wouldn't know the difference? I've never seen field gear like that, ever. Even Null doesn't wear a full suit of body armor." Olga stated and Solidus hummed in thought for a moment.

"Alright. We'll intensify patrols. Anything else?" Solidus said and Olga frowned for a moment before a smirk crossed his lips.

"Actually, one more thing. You'll find it hard to believe though." She said while turning her back to the stairs, and subsequently the new "Gaki" as Naruto put it. "I saw a man hiding under a cardboard box." She said and then heard a plop as Solidus dropped something on the other end.

"Where?" The man questioned with a deadly serious tone and Olga smirked.

"On the connecting Bridge to Shell-2." She said and heard Solidus hum in thought for a moment. "So you believe me this time?" She questioned with obvious amusement and Solidus growled slightly.

"I've seen someone use that box trick before. We'll lay a trap on the Shell-2 connecting Bridge." Solidus then reported and Olga nodded her head absently.

"Over and out then." She said before returning her radio to the back of her waist and pulling her gun out to check it with the other.

"Freeze!" Came a shout from behind her and Olga slowly turned to look down with a slight smirk playing on her lips as she saw the blond "Gaki". "You must be one of Dead-Cell." He mused aloud and the smirk on Olga's face was immediately wiped off and replaced by a deep frown.

"Of course not. What a thing to say." She muttered with a shake of her head while the "Gaki", Raiden continued to aim his SOCOM at her.

"Drop you gun!" He ordered upon noticing the weapon and Olga looked over the side of the guardrail beside her before smirking down at the man.

"Not a chance!" She offered the man before flipping into the air sideways and off of the roof of the Strut entirely, her body caught by strong arms before she could fall much further. She was then placed against the side of the Strut and smirked seeing only a glowing optic light in the middle of what looked like the struts side.

"I see that this Octo-Camo stuff has its uses." She mused aloud with a smirk while Naruto covered her with his body and Raiden looked down from above. Once he had turned away from them in order to find the bomb in the area, Naruto's camo returned to it's black, gray, and white setting and he flipped off the side of Strut-E and landed on the E-F Connecting Bridge with Olga held in his arms.

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Olga quipped and Naruto merely rolled his eyes under his mask. "Fortunately for me however, my legs are perfectly fine and I am fully capable of walking under my own power." She stated to Naruto who nodded and put her back onto her own feet before rising up beside her.

"_We should go speak with Vamp about this."_ Naruto stated and saw Olga frown before nodding her head and walking towards the Shell-1 Core. However, she took note of several mines in the area as they did and frowned in thought for a moment. Entering Shell-Core-2 they both went to the B-2 Floor of the building and found the room was empty for the moment.

"What took you both so long?" Vamp quipped as he dropped down from the ceiling and breathed out a cloud of dust in a low crouch before slowly rising up to his feet with a smirk on his lips.

"We ran into a minor annoyance at Strut-E, but we came to see if you've managed to find out what Ocelot has up his sleeve?" Olga explained to the bisexual Dead Cell member and Vamp shrugged his shoulders.

"Ocelot doesn't trust me with such information… yet." He commented and Olga frowned while Naruto then decided to speak up. As he did, Olga turned around and pulled two things from her pocket, first was a strange rectangular device the second was her radio. Changing the frequency on her Radio she then held the rectangular device in front of her mouth as she spoke, both Vamp and Naruto ignoring her as she did so.

"_What of the rest of Dead-Cell? We know Fatman is a Patriot Operative but what about Fortune? What's she going to gain in all this?"_ Naruto questioned while Vamp stretched out his Muscles and cracked his neck.

"As far as I know, she plans to "Steal" Arsenal-Gear once Solidus has woken it up… I'm starting to think these Patriots of yours have managed to get to her as well…" Vamp said while crossing his arms over his chest a scowl on his face and Naruto frowned to himself while cupping his chin.

"_Yes… That reeks of Ocelot's handy work."_ He stated simply and Olga nodded her own head in agreement frowning visibly. As they finished this conversation, Olga finished her own as well, putting her device and radio away she turned back to the two men with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then what do you think of the capabilities of that boy we saw? Is he a viable threat to the Arsenal or MPM RAYS? Can he complete his Mission without aide?" Olga questioned and Vamp was quiet for a moment before speaking up with a smirk.

"He is… interesting… but honestly, I believe he will need some help on this mission, even Solid-Snake himself never faced over a dozen Metal-Gears at one time." Vamp reported and Naruto nodded his own head in agreement with the man. Though he also kept quiet about his own run in with that many Metal-Gears, mostly because he had to blow up a nuke in order to take them all out in the end…

"_I've spread Weapons, Equipment, and Ammo all throughout Arsenal and both parts of the Big-Shell, he has enough aide in that department but I can only do so much to ensure the overall success of his mission without Solidus or Ocelot eventually noticing my movements."_ Naruto then offered while Olga cupped her chin, deep in thought and Vamp frowned to himself.

"Then perhaps its time you went and donned your own armor, miss Olga…" Vamp mused with a slight smirk and Olga frowned to herself before nodding her head slowly and Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_You should only interact with him after he takes on Fatman, it's part of the Patriots Orders concerning that man and we can't raise Ocelot's suspicions about us prematurely."_ Naruto reminded and Olga nodded her head while Vamp looked around.

"I take it you will fight him hear then Null?" He questioned and Naruto shook his head before then reaching back to lightly grasp his HF-Blade…

"_Not me, an old friend is going to be coming back for an encore performance…"_ He said darkly while around the room a familiar ghostly chanting began to fill the air, making Vamp smirk and Olga shiver. She really hated it when Naruto's "Family" came to visit, it always spooked her and she didn't like being spooked…

--

(Later, Strut A…)

Raiden was having a very bad day. First of all, he had to dispose of numerous bombs across Shell-1. Second, he got a mysterious call from someone calling himself "Mister-X". Third, "Pliskin" had found a strange bomb in Shell-2, causing Peter to reveal he had never had anything wrong with his leg, in truth he was only pretending so he wouldn't have to feel guilty. Fourth, Pete had found out that the bomb was completely airtight and was also bigger and more deadly than the bombs before it. And lastly, he had said that Raiden had only about 500 seconds to reach Strut-C, get a new Bomb Detector, and then get to the bottom of Strut-A… So yeah, his day was pretty much like one bad situation after another…

Currently however, the blond man was slowly running out of time as he finished with another Guard and ran to the elevator on the top of Strut-A. Having ran like a track star across the many Struts and dealing with the guards as quickly as possible. _'Got to hurry…'_ He thinks to himself while getting on with barely a second to spare, however he then knelt down when he heard his CODEC start to beep and pressed his fingers under his right ear.

"Raiden, Pliskin, listen carefully." Came Peters voice from the other side of the radio, however he sounded strange and was taking careful breaths, worrying Raiden.

"What is it?" Raiden questions of the man whom breathes out a weary sigh in response.

"I fell for it." He says and Pliskin suddenly come up on the CODEC.

"Fell for what?" He asks while Peter takes another breath.

"Fatman has my number. A proximity trigger, Microwave." Peter explains, sounding strange, Raiden's eyes widening.

"M-microwave?" Raiden questions with a slight stutter while worrying for Pete.

"With a Seven-foot range." Peter then said before sighing once more. "It's not a technique that I taught him. Neither was that multi-bomb booby trap." Peter said and then chuckled in his throat as he went on. "Looks like he's far surpassed me as far as explosives technique goes. As for the rest…" He started to say only for Snake to quickly cut in on his little rant.

"Pete! Get the hell out of there!" Snake said while listening in as Peter continued to breath strangely.

"There's less than 30 seconds left… it's too late." Peter said simply, Raiden's eyes widening.

"No!" He said and the man continued on anyways.

"Pliskin, get away from Strut-H as fast as you can." Peter then says in a deadly serious tone, Snake interrupting once more even as he does as he's ordered to.

"Pete!" He says only for Peter to ignore him as he speaks to Raiden.

"Raiden, keep your distance. Use the spray from as far away as possible." Peter then orders the Young soldier who shakes his head.

"Me?" He demands incredulously of the older man.

"You can do it. I know that." Peter says while sounding oddly confident in the skills of Raiden.

"I'm not so sure…" Raiden says in response and yet Peter smiles slightly from where he is, looking at a timer on the bomb as he closes his eyes.

"But I am." He states and then looks at the bomb one last time. "Do it, I know you can." He says and all is silent for a few moments, Peter closing his eyes one last time. _'Goodbye.'_ He thinks before a massive explosion is sent barreling into him, his scream echoing over the CODEC and to Raiden…

Upon hearing this, Raiden slowly stood up, his Codec offline as he looked shocked. _'Pete… no…'_ He thought to himself before shaking his head as the Elevator came to a stop at the bottom of Strut-A. Rushing across the room filled with crates barrels and anything else the blond man then rushed passed a sliding door and down a familiar hall to the airlock or diving bay.

Once inside, Raiden used Sensor-B and began to run around the room in order to attempt to find the Bomb. Listening to the beeps Raiden looked around quickly before seeing something under the mini-sub in the room. Quickly diving into the water the blond then made his way over to the mini-sub and saw a bomb under it. Staying as far back as he could the blond then pulled his Spray from his belt and used it to freeze the bomb, giving a sigh of relief once that was finished. Pulling himself out of the water Raiden heard his Codec beep and saw that it was the Colonel so put his fingers to his ear, eyes closed as he answered him.

"Colonel I've neutralized the Bomb." He reported while taking in several deep, panting breaths.

"Good work, Raiden." The Colonel praised but Raiden shook his head, eyes closed for a moment.

"It came at a great loss for all of us…" He offered and the Colonel was silent for a moment as well.

"Yes… it did." The Colonel agreed softly as Raiden then sat up.

"Colonel, any damage report on the explosion?" He questioned and the Colonel gave a final sigh before giving the report.

"It seems that the duct for diverting the contaminated Sea-Water was destroyed. And the central section of Shell-2 is flooding. The explosions ignited the oil-slick on the surface." The Colonel reported only for Raiden to interrupt anything else he would say.

"What about the Toxins?" He questioned and the Colonel chuckled.

"The chemicals stayed in containment. There's no immediate danger." He explained and Raiden gave a sigh of relief.

"Is the Big-Shell stable?" Raiden asked of his CO.

"Shell-1 was unaffected. The price was high, but the threat of the bomb is over for now." The Colonel explained and Raidne gave another sigh of relief, wiping some water from his forehead.

"What's the next objective?" He asked the Colonel while shaking his head.

"Rescue the President. Get back to the upper level." The Colonel tells Raiden simply and the blond soldier slowly nods while getting up.

"Roger That." He offers the Colonel before cutting the connection with him and slowly walking back up the stairs in the room and then out into the hall. Walking down the hall he suddenly got another message on his Codec and raised a brow even as he placed his fingers under his ear.

"Raiden, the Terrorists have retaliated for our Bomb Neutralization." The Colonels voice came Raiden's eyes widening in shock.

"What?" The blond man demands loudly and the Colonel sighs.

"A hostage has been killed… shot in the head. They shot one of them on the roof, just to make sure we caught it. One of our satellites caught it, as clear as day." The Colonel reported and Raiden grit his teeth while clinching a fist.

"Damn!" He says lowly while the Colonel then spoke once more.

"They announced that they would kill one of them every hour from now on." The Colonel then explained to the man who reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What are my orders? What should I do?" Raiden demands of his CO while trying to remain calm.

"Stay with your Mission objective. Rescue the President." The Colonel orders simply and Raiden grits his teeth.

"What about the other hostages?!" He demands angrily and the Colonel frowns.

"President Johnson is your first priority." He states in a cold monotone.

"Priority my butt. They're all in danger!" Raiden tells to his CO angrily.

"Jack, be reasonable. I know what your feeling, but you can't save them all." Rose says while coming over the line and Raiden slams a fist against the wall at his side.

"No, not by myself." Raiden admits with a thoughtful undertone.

"Are you expecting that Pliskin to come through?" The Colonel questions with an obvious frown in his voice.

"Well…" Raiden starts to say only for the Colonel to cut him off.

"Looks like he's turned his radio off too." The Colonel states and Raiden grits his teeth once more.

"I can't complete this mission by myself!" The Blond states to his CO angrily.

"That man was not included in the simulation. He is not a factor in this Mission." The Colonel tells the man simply with a frown in his tone and Raiden growls.

"What do you mean by that, Colonel?" Raiden then questions of the other man with obvious annoyance in his tone.

"Your mission must remain a solo effort." The man states simply in answer and Raiden narrows his eyes.

"What about the SEALs? No second Attempt?" Raiden questions while leaning back into a wall and the Colonel quickly answers.

"They haven't even gotten to planning that. All we can do is wait. In the meantime, you're our only hope." The man offers simply and Raiden clinches one of his fists, his eyes darkening slightly before he quickly shook his head. The situation was no reason to let his demons come back, not now…

"… I understand." Raiden offers quietly while forcing his own inner demon back.

"Raiden, go and rescue the president. You can start by getting to the upper level of Strut-A." The Colonel then orders and Raiden silently turns off his CODEC before walking to the nearby door to the elevator room and opens it. Upon walking into the room, Raiden instantly notices the sound of the elevator moving and narrows his eyes. Bugs crawl all over the floor, most of them gathering right in front of the elevator. Upon hearing a beep as the elevator opens Raiden slowly moves while hidden behind a large steel crate and tilts his head to see whomever it is.

The person is the same woman who had been blasting SEALs earlier, that same massive railgun at her side. The woman soon casually walks forward the insects before her parting to give her room as though compelled by some strange force. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you were alive after all." The woman muses while raising her Railgun, the end sparking violently. "I knew this moment would come." She says lowly while watching the area like a hawk.

"Show yourself and finish me… like you finished off my father! Otherwise you'll be the one to die!" She states in a warning tone while noticing someone's shoulder behind a couple crates and fires.

"Oh Crap!" Raiden says before lunging out of the way of the shot as it knocks one of the crates he'd been hiding behind down. Rolling into a crouch Raiden then aims his SOCOM at the woman, allowing her a good look at him shock registering on her face as she sees what Raiden looks like.

"That's not… him?" She says mostly to herself before a smirk slowly makes its way to her lips. "This could be… interesting." She muses mostly to herself and slowly hefts her Raigun back up. "You've seen the fires of hell. Haven't you?" Fortune questions simply before the elevator beeps and then rises back up to the top of Strut-A. Looking to the elevator for only a second Fortune then turns back to the blond with a smirk. "Maybe you can give me death…?" She questions of both Raiden and herself before breathing out a single breath.

"My name is Fortune. Lucky in war and nothing else…" Fortune explains quietly while raising her weapon to aim it at Raiden once more. "And without a death to call my own." She says then places a single foot forward while looking at Raiden with a pleading look in her eyes. "Hurry, kill me please!" She says desperately while Raiden merely narrows his eyes on the woman…

--

TBC…

--


	31. Sons of LibertyPt9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

**_NU: Null-Fox…_**

**_Chapter 30: Mr. X…_**

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Shell-2…)

Snake groaned while sitting up, his body aching from nearly being consumed by the explosion that almost destroyed Shell-2. Standing up Snake shook his head before placing a hand under his ear. "Otacon, you okay? Your still breathing right?" Snake questioned while slowly making his way to his feet, looking at his weapon with a frown as he notices its been nearly destroyed. Growling and tossing it to the side Snake pulls a familiar old USP from his side and looks it over for a moment, checking the flashlight and the silencer with care.

"Snake? Snake! Your okay! I was really starting to worry when I didn't hear from you after that explosion!" Otacon said excitedly and the old soldier merely rolled his eyes while pulling a cig from his pocket and sticking it between his lips before lighting it.

"You should know that it'd take more than what a Mad-Bomber can dish out to take me down, Otacon." Snake states while making his way out of the strut where he'd managed to find cover in.

"Yeah. Sometimes I forget whom I'm talking too. So, anyway Snake, think you'll be able to make it back to the Shell-1. From what I can tell I'd say that Raiden guy is really going to need your help soon." Otacon offered and Snake took a drag off his cig, a smirk slowly crossing over the old Soldiers features.

"Heh, I get to bail the kid out huh? Sounds like fun. I'll see what I can do about getting back shortly Otacon. Until then go to radio silence." Snake says while walking out of the strut to the connection bridge he found himself on the Shell-1-2 connection bridge. Stopping in his tracks Snake's eyes widened upon seeing a familiar array of SEMTEX and IR sensors placed all around him…

"Well, well, well…" An equally familiar voice muses and Snake quickly aims his USP towards the voice, snarling as he sees Ocelot on the other side of the bridge. "Snake. Long time. But then again I did tell you we'd met again." Ocelot offers with a smirk while slowly lifting a Revolver out of his belt and looking it over.

"Ocelot! What hole did you crawl out of?" Snake demands while keeping his USP trained on the man.

"No need to be so hostile Snake, can't we speak like civilized men?" Ocelot questions with a smirk towards Snake, and then aims his Revolver at the man with a grin. A hush falls over the two as they aim their weapons at one another, and Ocelot is the one who breaks the silence soon after. "This scene certainly looks familiar… wouldn't you say so Snake?" Ocelot muses aloud while Snake frowns, taking a slow step forward.

"Yeah. It does." Snake admits and Ocelot's smirk turns into a frown while holding his Revolver back with his other hand at the ready.

"Then I guess I've only got one thing left to say…" Ocelot muses as he slowly twirls his revolver before holstering it, looking at Snake simply. The man opposite him glares at him heatedly for a moment, before mirroring his actions from years ago, slowly placing his USP into the holster on his thigh… "DRAW!" Ocelot then exclaims while quickly pulling his weapon from his side, Snake rolling out of the way as a bullet slams into the spot he had been a second ago.

Frowning to himself Snake pulls his USP from his side then turns out from behind the corner and fires at Ocelot, the older soldier ducking and then following the path a ricochet would have to take with his eyes. Shooting to the side of the guardrail, one of his Revolver shots flew out of it, bouncing off the side into a drum in the center of the bridge, bounced back off the Guardrail and hit Snake in the shoulder.

"Ha! C'mon Snake! I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time! Don't disappoint me!" Ocelot calls out with a grin as he then fires his weapon once more, sending a hail of revolver bullets flying towards Snake. The old soldier cursed to himself at this, quickly rolling out of the way and then aimed and fired at Ocelot, hitting him in the shoulder. Grunting Ocelot quickly moved out of the way to the other side. "Now this is really starting to get interesting!" Ocelot exclaims with a grin as he switches his Revolvers out, and then tilts out to fire at, Snake once more, the man evading the shots before trying to take aim at Ocelot.

However the older man has hidden himself as soon as he tries, and as soon as Snake tries to get a better vantage point the man tilts out and fires at him, making Snake curse and move back to his original position. _'Ocelot has used about nine shots. I just need to wait till he has to reload. Then I'll be able to hit him…'_ Snake thinks to himself while moving to try and fire at Ocelot once more, the man quickly turning to fire at Snake, driving him back to cover.

'_Two down… one to go.'_ Snake muses to himself as he then moves out once more, Ocelot nailing him the time and causing Snake to stagger back from the impact. "Ah, the thrill of reloading in the middle of a battle…" Ocelot muses to himself while ejecting the bullets from his first revolver and then quickly reloading. Finishing with the first one Ocelot then rolls the chamber along his left forearm before twirling it in hand and then holstering it at his lower back.

"The reload time is nothing like simply changing a clip…" Ocelot then muses while pulling his second revolver out and ejecting the bullets from it. "It's so much more exhilarating!" Ocelot then says while reloading that Revolver, Snake finally getting into position as he finishes and rolls the chamber along his arm. "There! I'm alive again!" Ocelot says mostly to himself while Snake quickly moves out and fires at the man, hitting him in the hand and causing him to drop one of his revolvers. Ocelot takes hold of his hand with a grimace before then rolling to take hold of his Revolver and fires on Snake once more, the man cursing as he quickly dodges the shells.

"Your luck is holding out pretty well Snake!" Ocelot calls out as he then moves behind a corner, Snake quickly changing the clip on his USP as he does so. "But this is where things really get interesting!" Ocelot says with a smirk as he then presses a button at his side, a small device at his hip humming as it comes to life. Taking hold of both revolvers at this, a smirk on his lips, Ocelot quickly comes out from his hiding spot, Snake turning to fire.

Before he could however, Ocelot started to fire both of his Revolvers, forming a web of bullets that were closing in on Snake. "Oh crap!" Snake grunts as he then dodges one bullet only for another to hit him in the leg.

"C'mon now, Snake! Or is your age really catching up with you?" Ocelot demands as with a grin as he then continues to fire at Snake, the man cursing as he dodges and weaves his way around the bullets. Panting heavily while looking at Ocelot Snake fires a few rounds from his USP towards the man. However, just before they can hit the bullets suddenly veer off course, surprising Snake while Ocelot laughs.

"Did you really think Stealth Camouflage and the HF-Blade were all that were designed for dear old Gray-Fox?" Ocelot suddenly demands and Snake growls while firing at the old man only for them to veer off course once more. "Come now Snake. If you couldn't hit me the first time what makes you think the next would be any different?" Ocelot then questions before opening fire on Snake once more, the old Soldier cursing as he has to evade the shots once more.

"Hiding behind some kind of Shield? I didn't know you were a coward, Ocelot!" Snake calls out while holding his USP tightly in his hands, the old man chuckling to himself in response as he casually reloads both of his Revolvers once more.

"Come off it, Snake. Technology advances in every age. The fact of the matter is you'd use it too if you had it! It's a tool for us to use in order to complete our mission. Nothing more. And no foolish sense of Honor or Pride should ever get in the way of completing the Mission." Ocelot calls out while Snake grits his teeth, angry by the fact that Ocelot is unfortunately right about what he's saying…

Before Ocelot can do anything else however his right arm starts to spasm and twitch, his eyes widening. "Not again!" He says mostly to himself as his both his Revolvers fall to the ground and he grips his wrist as the fingers of his hand twitch rapidly. "Urgh!! This Damn arm!!" He exclaims while Snake comes out from his hiding spot, firing at the man only for the bullets to be deflected by that same shield. Looking for anyway out of this Snake makes his way back to the door, as he does so however Ocelot reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange cylindrical device and then slams it into his arm while pressing down on a button on the top of it.

Once his arm stops spasming and twitching Ocelot pants and kneels down to pick up his Revolvers. Slowly reloading them once more before twirling them in hand and holstering them, a snarl on his lips. "You got lucky again, Snake…" He grits out darkly as a grin splits his lips open. "But your luck won't save you forever." Ocelot says to himself with a chuckle as he turns on his heel and makes his way towards the Shell-1 Core so he can change his suit and patch up his wounds, he doesn't need Solidus to know about his little encounter with Snake after all…

--

(Shell-1, Strut-A Elevator…)

Naruto and Vamp both walk towards the elevator, both can hear the sounds of the battle from below as the elevator stops before them. _"It sounds like Fortune is really cutting herself loose…"_ Naruto muses and Vamp nods his head with a chuckle.

"I wonder if she found, Snake…" Vamp questioned mostly of himself while Naruto knew the answer, just didn't want to answer Vamp. "The Patriots are moving quickly if they've had Fatman make his move." Vamp then muses to himself and Naruto nods his head with a frown.

"_Something must have happened to cause them to speed things along. That's the only explanation that I can think of."_ Naruto says mostly to himself while Vamp rubs his chin in thought for a few moments.

"I do have one more question for you Null…" Vamp then says and the old Fox looks at him with clear annoyance. "What exactly do you plan to do once Olga is reunited with your child?" He asks and Naruto is silent for a short while.

"_Olga is her mother and she needs to know her. I needn't complicate her life anymore than being her father already has."_ Naruto says flatly while crossing his arms and Vamp hums in thought.

"So then you simply wish for them to be reunited then… such a strange fellow you are…" Vamp says then muses to himself as he gets onto the elevator and Naruto watches as it goes down before his CODEC beeps.

"_This is Fox."_ Naruto says as a chuckle from Ocelot meets his ears.

"No need to be so formal, Kid." The man jokes and a frown crossed over Naruto's lips as he then turns on his heel, arms still crossed. "Alright. Jeez, I still wish you weren't so damn emotionless…" Ocelot mutters to himself while Naruto enters into Strut-A and then makes his way down into the building.

"_What do you need, Ocelot? I have much work to do, Solidus needs me to oversee the Core's security."_ Naruto questions then states to the older man flatly with a frown obvious in his tone. In response to this Ocelot releases a sigh and shakes his head from his place in the Shell-1 Core, wondering when Naruto became so hostile towards him. _'When you helped the bastards that kidnapped a child…'_ He reminds himself and mentally twitches while pulling on a new jacket over his torn one.

"Alright, all joking aside, Null. I wanted to inform you of a little secret that I dug up." Ocelot states and Naruto stops, now standing on the A-B Connection Bridge.

"_What kind of a secret?"_ Naruto questions with some slight interest and Ocelot chuckles lightly.

"Two weeks ago I got some information on what's been going on at Area-51 since it opened back up a couple years ago. They've started on a new Training Program for soldiers. However, they're only using Females at the moment. The Program is Called "Genomic And Mental Augmentation" Troopers AKA G.A.M.A. Troopers." Ocelot explains and Naruto notes at the back of his mind that GAMA is said like Gama, Toad or Frog in Japanese…

"_So basically they're the Female members of the Genome Army that were taken for specialty training?"_ Naruto questions with a thoughtful tone, slowly making his way across the bridge over to the Shell-1 Core.

"In a way. However, these babes have been supper charged. The First-Gen were a more heavily modified version of the Genome Soldiers. Their Genetic Information was changed first, then their minds with Psychotherapy, then they had their bodies enhanced to perfection with Nanomachines, and finally, those Nano-machines were used to take away their free-will, making them all soulless killing machines." Ocelot explained but Naruto noticed he said First-Gen more than that they ALL were like that.

"_I take it their was a problem with the First-Gen?"_ Naruto stated more than questioned and Ocelot grunted.

"Yeah. The things had no will to survive, only the will to fight on. Thus they were often killed because they would barrel in headfirst without any thoughts. They were pretty much deemed worthless as a result and most were immediately done away with. The Second-Gen were modified in a similar way, only with a subconscious order to survive, these were much more effective as Soldiers, however, they didn't work well in large groups due to a solely independent Nature." Ocelot then explained and Naruto rubbed his chin, rather, the chin of his helmet in thought for a moment.

"_Thereby that Generation was useless as well since they could only be used on Solo-Missions when they were designed for use as Soldiers."_ Naruto guessed while walking to the Elevator in the Shell-1 Core and a grunt from ocelot was his answer.

"Yeah. That Model was taken for more specialized Training rather than outright eliminating them. The Third-Gen is probably the most advanced in terms of development. The most advanced Nano-Machines, the most advanced Psychotherapy, and the most advanced Genetherapy were all used to create the third Generation. They were faster, stronger, and more agile than their predecessors or any human and had Genius level IQ's. Also, their Free-Will was non-existent while they continued to display creativity and even a will to survive." Ocelot then explained and Naruto whistled, slightly impressed by the accomplishment considering how long it must have taken to make even one of the Third-Gen GAMA.

"_Then what was the problem with THAT Generation?"_ Naruto questions of his CO and Ocelot groaned in response.

"THAT Generation had a problem following orders from anyone weaker than them. It wasn't even a matter of pride, they just had this fluke where they would only obey their "Superiors" unfortunately they took this literally and won't obey a weaker Soldier to them. As a result, they won't listen to an ordinary Human." Ocelot explained and Naruto frowned while entering the Elevator and pressing the button for the B2-floor. He could see where that would be a problem, the Patriots weren't technically superior to the GAMA-GEN-3 seeing as they had to have others fight for them.

"_I take it this was fixed in Gen-Four then." _Naruto states rather than questions and Ocelot chuckles lightly in his throat.

"Got that right. While the GAMA-Gen-Three were a masterpiece in terms of physiological structure and development. But the GAMA-Gen-Four were more heavily trained as Soldiers, and of course to obey those with control over them via Nano-Machines." Ocelot then explained before clearing his throat. "This GAMA Generation also boasts the use of advanced climbing gear that allows them to adhere to most surfaces, new-age Micro-Bombs like the old COBRA Unit once used, and a more advanced form of Armor for protection." Ocelot explained simply and Naruto vaguely wondered why the hell he should care about these GAMA.

"_They sound interesting Ocelot, but I fail to see why I even need to know of them."_ Naruto states flatly and Ocelot groans to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering why his boy can't just listen to him for a moment.

"Putting it bluntly, Kid. Since the production of GEN-Four was completed the GAMA Project was brought to a screeching halt in favor of other research. However, a few months ago it started back up, something about them finding a "special" Genetic Sample…" Ocelot then states in a simple flat tone and Naruto stops, even as the elevator opens to the B2 floor he doesn't move.

"_Olga's… our daughter?"_ He whispers in question and Ocelot immediately cuts the connection with the blond haired soldier afterwards. _'Why would he tell me that? Do the Patriots want me to tell Olga the location of her Child?'_ Naruto wonders to himself before walking forward and turning down the corner of the floor. _'No. That makes no sense. Her DNA half mine, even with Olga's that would leave her with dozens of Soldier-Genes for them to use in future Soldiers.'_ Naruto thinks to himself while the optic on his helmet suddenly flashes red, the blond quickly shaking his head as a result.

'_No. Ocelot wouldn't tell me her location… would he? And even if he did for what purpose would he do so? Unless he wants something out of my going there I can't imagine that he'd even mention it.'_ The blond boy thinks to himself while silently walking into the computer area of the floor and sitting down with his legs crossed under him, arms crossed over his chest. _'Ocelot is obviously planning something, I don't know what, but I intend to find out…'_ Naruto then thinks to himself as the optic on his helmet glows once more, a familiar red energy crawling over his body…

--

(Shell-1, Strut-E…)

Raiden had just finished beating Fatman, then freezing his final bomb, one hidden right under him. Having to move the heavy man had been the only hard part considering how weighed down he had been with the items littering his clothing. _'What is with this place, the more I think I'm accomplishing, the more complicated things become…'_ Raiden thinks to himself while sitting down, panting slightly as chasing the maniac around as he used his roller-skates, freezing the many bombs he would lay out, and then trying to shoot the man had been very tiring.

However, when he heard his Codec beep Raiden grimaced before raising a finger to just below his ear. "How you doing, Kid?" Snake's voice came and Raiden blinked before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Pliskin!? Is everything alright?" Raiden questions of the man and Snake merely grunts slightly, patching up the wounds he got from Ocelot on his end.

"Could be better." He offers with a frown before continuing. "Looks like I was out for a while." He offers in explanation for his silence, which isn't a total lie only that he had woken up a while ago, just hadn't been able to get through Ocelot to help him.

"How did you manage to stay Alive?" Raiden questions of the man while on his end, Snake accepts a couple bandages and disinfectant from Otacon.

"I had a little help from a friend." He says mysteriously while smirking slightly to himself.

"Friend?" Raiden asks then man with obvious confusion and Snake chuckles lightly in his throat.

"What about the bomb?" He asks while totally ignoring the question from Raiden.

"Defused. And Fatman too." Raiden offers while leaning back to look to the sky.

"That's good news." Snake offers while Otacon bandages up his shoulder.

"How's shell-2?" Raiden then questions and Snake grunts when Otacon pulls the bandage onto his wound tightly.

"It's a mess. The Bomb crippled H-Strut." The old soldier offered while Otacon took the remaining medical supplies and Snake pulled his BDU back on.

"What about the toxins?" Raiden questions and Snake stops, blinking in confusion while wondering what the hell the other man is talking about.

"The What?" He asks intelligently and Raiden is the one who is confused now, sitting up straight as he speaks.

"If the Big-Shell blows up, the explosion is expected to produce massive amounts of toxins…" Raiden offers in explanation and Snake looks to Otacon who is listening in, the other man shrugging his shoulders with an equally confused expression.

"Never heard anything about that." He admits gaining a confused huh from Raiden in response. "Well, looks like there's not much danger of that in any case. But the central core is starting to flood. It won't last much longer." Snake then offers while getting back to his feet and cracking his neck.

"What about the President and the other hostages?" Raiden questions and Snake frowns while leaning back into a wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They weren't in Shell-2. They must be in Shell-1." Snake muses mostly to himself as he rubs his chin, while on his end Raiden slowly stand up.

"We need to get the hostages out of here now." Raiden then states simply and Snake mentally agrees while trying to think of any ways they could do that.

"It's too far from Manhattan for a swim." He muses aloud and on his end Raiden starts to think as well.

"What about the lifeboats?" He asks, knowing that most offshore facilities had at least a few Lifeboats for emergencies.

"There doesn't seem to be any. It doesn't make any sense." Snake offers then mutters mostly to himself while wondering what the hell was going on.

"So a Chopper is our only extraction?" Raiden then questions and Snake licks his lips before nodding his head.

"Right. And it comes with a passenger limit. Intel has it that there are about thirty hostages." Snake then says, and by Intel really means that Otacon dug it up.

"It'd take more than a single trip." Raiden muses aloud and Snake nods his head in agreement with the other man.

"We'll have to come back." Snake muses and Raiden suddenly remembers something important about this plan.

"Can you pilot a chopper?" He asks and Snake blinks, then realizes that Raiden can't pilot one either from the way things are going.

"No, but I brought a Gearhead with me. He's a good guy. I'll introduce you later." Snake says simply while Otacon types on a nearby terminal.

"Pliskin, I'm on the heliport right now, but I don't see their harrier. It's out somewhere." Raiden then says while looking around the area and Snake frowns to himself while looking to Otacon who nods his head.

"We better move now then. Our chances with a Harrier after us are close to nothing." Snake states with Raiden mentally agreeing with him before wondering something else since "Pliskin" seems to know everything.

"Do you know where the president is?" He questions and Snake blinks before a smirk crosses over his lips.

"No. That one's all yours." Snake offers in simply reply.

"The President is at the top of our rescue list. These are our orders Lieutenant J.G.." Raiden reminds or at least thinks he's reminding while Snake closes his eyes for a moment and crosses his arms.

"Your orders. Not mine." Snake states simply, shocking Raiden as a result.

"What?!" He demands of Pliskin while rising to his feet and Snake smirks.

"See you later." Snake offers while cutting the link and leaving a stunned Raiden to stand on top of the Heliports roof. Shaking his head to get himself out of his stupor Raiden slams his fist into the metal crate beside him before then making his way towards the ladder of the Heliport so he can try and find the President. However, as he approaches the ladder he stops and quickly aims his SOCOM as a shadowed figure flips into a crouch directly in front of him.

The person was wearing a mostly green/gray heavily armored suit with dark grey patches over where his toes soles and heel would be, thicker armor was placed over the ankles, knees, chest, abs, groin, and ribs of the suit. Lighter armor or some kind of body suit is colored red and placed under the green/gray armor, visible at the shoulders, the inside of the persons biceps and knees, over the persons elbows and neck, around the persons wrists, and then along the persons spine where it seems more heavily added. Even thicker white armor is then added along the backs of the persons forearms, the back of each fist, and over the sides of both hips-thighs, last is the strange white mask/helmet over the persons head with red bolts place all over it and a visible part at the front that looks like it slides upwards.

On the back of the person is a sword, like one used in Japan from the way it's designed and from his side long glance at it. _"You passed with flying colors."_ A synthesized Russian accented male's voice comments simply while the armored "Ninja" looks towards him.

"Identify yourself!" Raiden orders while pointing his SOCOM at the ninja, the Ninja merely unsheathing their sword to point it at him instead.

"_I'm like you… I have no name."_ The Ninja responds mysteriously, visor flashing to show the briefest flash of a face, and Raiden narrows his eyes.

"Are you Mr. X?" Raiden questions and the Ninja grunts slightly in response.

"_Hm, if you like."_ The Ninja, Mr. X, allows simply while swinging the HF-Blade they wield around in one hand before then sheathing the blade onto their back. _"But come, lets get out of the open. Follow me."_ The Ninja then says while turning on their heel and walking down the stairs, Raiden slowly following, his SOCOM still at the ready…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry for the wait, next chapter, Null Vs. Raiden!


	32. Sons of LibertyPt10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox…**_

**_Chapter 31: Voices of a Ghost…_**

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts…_

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech…_

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech…**

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts…**_

_**Inner Spirit Speech…**_

--

(Strut E…)

"Are you with FOXHOUND too?" Raiden questions of the Ninja while walking towards her and holstering his SOCOM as the Ninja looks over the ocean for a short while, thinking to herself silently. _'In a way, but also in a way I am not…'_ The Ninja thinks before slowly turning around and answering Raiden.

"_Neither Enemy nor Friend."_ The Ninja replies simply to the question and sees Raiden frown in response. _"Just a messenger from the La-li-lu-le-lo."_ The Ninja then offers to the blond before tapping on the side of their helmet, Raiden instantly getting the picture as he switches to Nano-Communication. _"This is Safer, I think."_ The Ninja says mostly to herself while Raiden frowns.

"Safe from what?" He questions and the Ninja frowns behind her helmet, figuring that should be obvious.

"_Eavesdropping, of course."_ The Ninja says to the blond and can practically feel him wanting to smack himself upside the head for that last question.

"All right… why did you contact me?" Raiden then questioned and the Ninja crosses her arms before answering.

"_I've been ordered to give you backup, including the relay of necessary Intel."_ The Ninja offers simply in reply and Raiden narrows his eyes on the Ninja.

"Ordered by whom?" He demands and the Ninja frowns behind her mask, staying silent as the grave. "Why won't you identify yourself?" The blond then demands of the Ninja who rolls her eyes in response.

"_There is no need for you to know."_ The Ninja offers with a slight condescending tone to her voice and Raiden grits his teeth.

"I'll decide whether I need to know." He states firmly while glaring at the Ninja, whom glares back at him through her visor.

"_You are not yet trusted to make decisions."_ The Ninja states simply in reply while pointing at the blond man and Raiden scoffs. _"I'll tell you something you do need to know, instead."_ The Ninja then offers with a wave of her hand and Raiden rolls his eyes. _"The Current location of the President."_ The Ninja says and gains Raiden's immediate attention.

"What?!" He demands with obvious shock and the Ninja chuckles lightly.

"_Or rather, the person who knows the current location of the president."_ The Ninja offers with a slight humorous tone and Raiden twitches, wondering why everyone seems to be messing with him lately.

"Who is it?" He questions and the Ninja crosses her arms once more.

"_A secret service agent named Ames, currently being held with the other hostages."_ The Ninja offers in response with a nod of her head and Raiden rubs his chin for a moment.

"Secret Service, huh." He muses to himself thoughtfully.

"_The Head of the Presidents Security Detail."_ The Ninja then adds as an after thought before continuing. _"Ames has been fitted with the same type of VIP Nanomachine system as the President. If you are within range, you should be able to communicate."_ The Ninja explains to Raiden simply and the blond man frowns towards her.

"Why are you telling me this?" He questions bluntly and the Ninja gives him a look through her visor.

"_Do I need to repeat myself?"_ The Ninja asks as if speaking to a child and Raiden twitches once more.

"There's no reason for me to believe any of this. You understand that?" Raiden states then questions and the Ninja frowns before a smirk crosses over her lips.

"_Of course. But you also have no choice but to believe."_ The Ninja says simply with a finger raised and Raiden grunts slightly in resignation. _"Do you have any other leads?"_ The Ninja then questions condescendingly once more and Raiden gives her an annoyed look in response.

"… Where are those hostages?" He finally questions and the Ninja can't help a smug smirk over her lips. _'I thought not.'_ The Ninja thinks before chuckling smugly at Raidens expense.

"_The Hostages are being held in the B1 conference hall in the Shell-1 Core. You'll find Ames there."_ The Ninja offers while nudging towards where the Shell-1 Core, Raiden looking towards it with a frown.

"What does he look like?" Raiden asks the Ninja whom simply frowns.

"_We don't know if it is indeed a "He." I've never met this person either."_ The Ninja offers with a shrug of her shoulders and Raiden twitches.

"How am I supposed to look for someone without even a description?" Raiden then demands of the Ninja and she merely looks at her knuckles in response.

"_Use your ears."_ The Ninja finally offers, utterly confusing Raiden as a result.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questions and the Ninja rolls her eyes.

"_Ames has a pacemaker. You'll be able to hear the machines in the heartbeat."_ The Ninja offers simply and gains a look from Raiden in response once more.

"You expect me to walk up to these hostages and listen to everyone of their heartbeats?" He demands of the Ninja who shakes her head before responding.

"_The sound is too minute to detect un-amplified."_ She offers before then shaking her head. _"Besides that, if they saw that, you'd be captured immediately."_ The Ninja then says and Raiden frowns towards her, arms crossed.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He questions impatiently and the Ninja sighs.

"_Use a Directional-Microphone. There's one somewhere in the core."_ The Ninja offers in response before then kneeling down and picks up a Russian BDU with a Card on the top of it. _"Take this."_ The Ninja then says outside of Nano-communication while handing the card to Raiden. _"This security card will unlock all level-2 security doors, including the one into the core."_ The Ninja offers while Raiden looks at the strange Card-Key for a few moments. _"It's called a PAN Card. It works together with your body's own electronic field. And watch yourself. The core is more heavily guarded than any other section of the big shell."_ The Ninja explains then warns Raiden.

"_You'll get no where dressed like that."_ The Ninja states and Raiden looks over the way he's dressed for a few moments, wondering what's wrong with it. _"Try this instead."_ The Ninja then says while tossing the BDU and Russian Gear to him.

"One of the Terrorists?" He questions and the Ninja nods her head.

"_The Surveillance Camera won't let you on the elevator without the right uniform."_ The Ninja offers in explanation and Raiden instantly figures it out.

"You want me to disguise myself?" He questions and the Ninja nods her head.

"_Men assigned to the Core and those on perimeter duty are given different colors to wear. Your new outfit will work in some areas not others."_ The Ninja explains and Raiden can guess that whoever the Ninja is, they are well informed of the innermost workings of the Gurlukovich army. _"The Uniform alone won't fool them either."_ The Ninja then adds warningly and Raiden's eyes instantly light up as he sees something missing from the uniform.

"You're talking about weapons." He muses and the Ninja nods her head.

"_Right. You need an AK."_ The Ninja offers and Raiden frowns.

"But I saw them carrying an AN-94." He states and the Ninja wonders why the man can't listen to a word she says.

"_All men assigned to the Core Section carry an AK-74u."_ The Ninja then offers as an explanation and Raiden nods his head before grimacing.

"So without an AK-74u, someone will see through me really quick…" He muses, gaining a nod from the Ninja in response.

"_You can take care of the weapon issue yourself. One other thing…"_ The Ninja says then adds while raising a finger, annoying Raiden greatly.

"There's more?" He questions while dreading what is next to come.

"_You'll also have to pass a retinal scan to get into the conference hall."_ The Ninja offers and Raiden rubs his face with a grimace.

"Biometrics. Crap." He grits out and the Ninja chuckles lightly.

"_Nothing but the real thing will suffice. Deception is not an option here."_ The Ninja adds on, making Raiden groan to himself while she then switches back to Nano-Comunication. _"I suggest you hurry. They have a nuke on their side."_ The Ninja offers and Raiden's eyes widen in shock.

"A Nuke!? They have a nuclear weapon WITH them?" Raiden demands and the Ninja rolls her eyes once more.

"_You didn't find their continuing presence here unusual? Even with the President as hostage, this is an island… and they have no visible means of escape…"_ The Ninja explains and Raiden frowns to himself.

"Even if they do have a nuke, the warhead is no good without an access code. The security lockout can't be bypassed…" Raiden then says, that being one of the many things he learned by reading "In the Darkness of Shadow-Moses".

"_They don't need to. They have the Code."_ The Ninja says while watching as Raiden's eyes widen in shock. _"You saw it too, I believe. The navy man with half a handcuff. The other half of it is on the football, or the Black Case if you like. The Nuclear Button."_ The Ninja explains while Raiden remembers hearing about the "Package" earlier on when he listened in on a SEAL distress signal. _"Which they now have."_ The Ninja then offered and Raiden frowned to himself.

"Why did they have to bring the football along? To a decontamination plant, of all places." Raiden questions with a shake of his head and the Ninja frowns while looking at the blond haired man.

"_But they did have too. Because, after all, the Big-Shell is the farthest thing from a cleanup plant there is."_ The Ninja then states darkly while Raiden looks at the armored warrior with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He demands suspiciously and the Ninja leans back slightly.

"_Dead-Cell didn't have to bring a nuke along with them. Because it was right here to begin with. Nothing in this affair is what it seems…"_ The Ninja explains and Raiden can't help but agree with the armored warrior.

"A cover-up, but why? For what?" Raiden questions with obvious confusion and The Ninja sighs.

"_For Metal-Gear, that is housed here."_ The Ninja says darkly and Raiden's eyes widen.

"Metal-Gear!?" He demands incredulously and the Ninja nods her head.

"_The very same. Bipedal, Nuke-Capable vehicle of Shadow Moses Infamy. This place is the R&D center for its newest incarnation."_ The Ninja offers in explanation and Raiden nearly gapes at her while slowly shaking his head.

"What the hell is going on?" He questions mostly of himself and the Ninja wonders if Snake asked the same thing in Shadow Moses, and can't help a chuckle escaping her lips at the thought.

"_Better ask Ames the rest."_ The Ninja states while switching off of Nano-Communication once more before reaching to the side of her suit where the white armored panel on her right thigh slides open, allowing her to pull a simple cell phone from it.

"What's this for?" Raiden then questions of the Ninja who merely looks at him.

"_You might be glad you have it. Keep the controller's vibration function on."_ The Ninja orders while Raiden looks at the phone for a moment.

"What do I need a cell-phone for?" He questions while looking to where the Ninja had just been, only to see that she has disappeared and quickly looks all around for her…

--

(Floor-B2, Shell-1 Core…)

Naruto sat in the center of the computer room, legs folded beneath him while Vamp relayed him a message on his injuries from Raiden. _'He got shot in the head? Why is it no one I know ever stays dead?'_ Naruto wonders to himself while silently breathing in and out in a type of meditation taught to him by Raven many years ago. However, when he felt a presense behind him the blond opened his eyes to see "Mr. X" standing before him. _"So, did you speak to the Gaki?'_ Naruto questions without raising up, eyes closing once he has and The Ninja walks forward a more obvious sway to the persons hips she then reached up to remove her helmet.

"Yes." Olga states while shaking her head, her hair splaying out as she does. "I don't agree with Snake at all. He's green, and stupid." She then states before walking over to a footlocker in the room and opens it up. "It's a good thing you had Sasaki look these suits over. Those Inhibition Circuits would have really been a nuisance." Olga muses while pulling her normal BDU, ALICE, and gear out of the footlocker, Naruto silently nodding his head.

"_I was mostly pleased when he removed the audio recording devices. I can easily work through electric shocks…"_ The Blond Ex-FOXHOUND comments and Olga rolls her eyes while pulling the white armored plates from her armor off.

"I will admit having them listen in on us would have truly made out little revolt impossible." Olga muses mostly to herself while slowly standing up and moving the green/gray parts of her armor at her shoulders, with Naruto nodding his head in agreement with her statement.

"_What do you think the chances of the Gaki surviving this little war are?"_ Naruto questions of the woman as she then moves the green/gray chest armor down to her waist then kneels down to fully pull her legs out of it, leaving her in mostly a red "Zero-Suit" as Sasaki put it for some reason.

"Without our help, slim to none. He seemed to be a complete fool while I was talking to him and, like most men, couldn't listen worth crap." Olga offers while placing the green/grey armor into the footlocker while removing the green/grey sleeves from her arms and putting them in as well. "What of Snake, have you seen him recently or learned of his situation?" Olga then questioned while bending her arms awkwardly to touch the release switch on the spinal control column of her armor.

"_I contacted Otacon a little while ago to give him some information on this place. I felt it best Snake know more than the Gaki for obvious reasons…"_ Naruto explains then notices her struggling to reach the switch and moved over to her, pressing in on the switch for the woman.

"I didn't need your help." She states and Naruto merely shrugs his shoulders.

"_I know…"_ He then offers while moving back to his spot, Olga frowning as she peeled the Zero-Suit away from her body. Naruto wisely looked away at this, even given the fact he'd seen it all before, Olga was still a little sore at him for "Knocking her up" when he was supposed to be in control of himself. _'I still blame Ocelot for it… He just had to get me drunk as hell with that Whiskey of his… though Olga downing shot after shot of pure Russian Vodka and then making me have some with her didn't help…'_ The blond thinks to himself while Olga is pulling her underclothes on.

"So what is the situation in Arsenal? Any change with the Tengu's?" Olga questions and Naruto hums in thought, the Tengu's being his own hand-trained members of the Gurlukovich army.

"_They were each outfitted with a Special Powered Suit, a lesser model to both of our versions no less."_ Naruto offers and Olga blinks before rolling her eyes as she pulls her Snake-Camo BDU on.

"So then, do you expect anything unexpected to happen?" Olga questions of the blond man and Naruto hums for a moment, deep in thought.

"_Anything could happen, Olga. Listing them would be far to long and numerous for me to go over. I currently have Sasaki in the Conference hall and we both know that will probably end badly, Boris is being fitted with Tengu Gear, and Boskov is with Sasaki in the Conference hall, he's doing a minor job guarding it as ordered."_ Naruto explains and Olga absently nods her head while sitting on the closed Footlocker and lacing her boots up.

"And how do you expect your fight with him will go?" Olga then questions while looking at the blond and he opens a single eye, said eye having turned obsidian and gold.

"_I already told you Olga… I won't be fighting him…"_ Naruto states while Olga pulls on her ALICE and stands up, looking at him silently for only a brief moment.

"Just make sure you don't kill him…" She states while walking out of the computer room, making her way to the elevator as Naruto closes his eye once more, Gray-Fox preparing for his return and to battle this new warrior…

--

(Later…)

Raiden slowly made his way into the Shell-1 Core after having found an AK-74u. Already dressed in his BDU the bleached-blond haired man made his way into the building after having a talk with Rose about Solid-Snake's grave. _'I still can't believe he's really dead…'_ Raiden thinks to himself, disappointed that the legend had somehow finally been pulled to his grave. Calmly walking the floors of the first-floor of the Shell-1 Core Raiden made his way over to the Node and logged in, his Soliton Radar coming on to show his Map of the large building at the corner of his eye.

Checking a few lockers for equipment Raiden then made his way to the Elevator on the opposite side of the building. Calmly walking passed a man dressed the same as him Raiden felt he was indebted to the Ninja for telling him about the uniform/weapon trick. Turning a corner Raiden saw the elevator and calmly walked over to it and hit the call button, the Camera near it focusing on him. A yellow light flashed on the front of it for a few seconds, before then flashing green just before the elevators opened and Raiden walked into the elevator calmly.

Looking at the three floors he could go to Raiden was about to press the B1 button when he remembered he still needed a Directional Microphone and hadn't found one on the top floor. _'Might as well check the bottom first then head to B1…'_ He muses to himself while pressing the B2 floor button, the elevator doors closing before whisking him down to the floor. When the doors open however, Raiden stops and blinks as an eerie sound floats in the air.

"_Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii, Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ The chanting sounds throughout the air while Raiden slowly walks out of the elevator, his AK trained forward. _'I've got a bad feeling about this…'_ Raiden thinks to himself while turning and making his way down a set of stairs then turns down to notice there doesn't seem to be even a single guard in the area.

'_What the hell? Why isn't anyone here?'_ Raiden wonders while slowly walking down a hall, the mysterious chanting echoing off the walls and continuing in an endless spiral. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Raiden pulls his BDU off so and places it into a Locker before continuing forward, a VERY bad feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that the disguise won't do him any good here. Slowly making his way over to a doorway, Raiden turns to aim his weapon and sees a person sitting within.

The man is wearing a combination of different kinds of military equipment and a Black/Dark-Grey suit with White Metalic armor over it like a Cyborg-Ninja, a single optic on the front of the helmet glowing a menacing red color. _"So at last you arrive…I've been waiting for you, Gaki."_ This New Ninja says while the chanting finally ceases, the man slowly rising to his feet where Raiden notices the sword sheathed onto his back, the words Null-fox on his brow.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Raiden orders with his AK trained on the ninja the strange warrior merely crossing his arms.

"_Neither Enemy nor friend, I am back from a world where such words are meaningless…"_ Naruto says Darkly, Raiden looking at the man in shock as he then reaches to his back and pulls his HF-Blade free. _"But… if you must call me something, know me by this… Elite-Special-Forces-FOXHOUND, Stealth and Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist. Codenamed: Null-Fox…"_ Naruto says darkly and sees Raiden talk a slow step back, obviously recognizing the name from the way he's shaking.

"Null-Fox? From the Shadow Moses Incident?!" He demands and Naruto swings his sword into a reverse grip.

"_The Same…"_ He offers while the optic on his helmet glows brightly once more. _"However, that doesn't matter, Gaki. All that does is that I cannot allow you to continue on your foolish Path."_ Naruto states and Raiden narrows his eyes, seeing a case with the words Directional Microphone on a terminal behind the Ex-FOXHOUND.

"Then what are we going to do, I can't let you get in my way." Raiden states and Naruto's body shudders as an old soul enters him, his gold/obsidian eyes opening beneath his helm as Null-Fox looks at Raiden now. As this happens Raiden watches with surprise as Null's suit shifts colors, now a combination of Blue-Grey and red. The red is focused along his shoulders down to cover his biceps, around his wrists, over his knees and elbows, down from his hips over the sides of his thighs, and then around each of his ankles as the rest of his black suit then turned that Blue-Grey color, now fully mirroring Gray-Fox's old exoskeleton…

"_I have removed all obstacles. Now you and I shall do battle…"_ Null-Fox says in answer and sees a shocked look form over Raiden's face.

"What do you want?" The bleached blond questions and Null-Fox merely looks at the man before answering.

"_A fight. A battle. I have traveled from another world boy; I have traveled here for one last battle with one last warrior… I was actually hoping for my old Friend, Snake… but I suppose I'll have to settle with you instead."_ Null-Fox answers and Raiden raises a brow as he hears a pained raspy synthesized voice echo from Null's helmet.

"What reason do we have to fight?" Raiden demands and Null-Fox tilts his head to one side for a moment.

"_Reason? I need no Reason for this boy…"_ Null-Fox says simply before pointing at him with the pommel of his HF-Blade. _"I will kill you…"_ He says then points at himself with the pommel of his sword. _"Or you shall kill me… it makes no difference."_ Null states darkly Raiden looking at him with shock in his eyes. Seeing this is futile, Null raises his left arm and taps a few buttons, a loud clanging echoing throughout the floor.

"What did you do?!" Raiden demands and Null lowers both arms.

"_I have set this floor on Lockdown. Don't worry, it will only last for Five-Minutes… I wish to see if you can fight me for that long and survive… boy."_ Null-Fox offers simply before gripping his HF-Blade tightly before swinging it into both his hands. _"Now then Boy, come, make me feel alive again!"_ Null-Fox calls out as the red optic on his helmet glows brightly. Immediately after his words Raiden fires at the masked warrior with his AK, only for him to blur into motion while deflecting all of the bullets.

"_Your weapons will do you no good against me boy."_ Null states darkly before lunging forward, swinging his HF-Blade in a reverse Grip, Raiden leaning back to evade only for him to slam a fist into his gut and send him flying back and into a wall. Groaning in pain Raiden barely had enough time to roll out of the way as Null-Fox lunged at him, swinging his weapon at the bleached blond and slicing a gash into the wall. Quickly rolling to his feet Raiden fired at Null once more, only to watch in shock as yet again he easily deflected the bullets from himself.

"_This is no way to fight, Boy."_ Null offers with a shake of his head before lunging at Raiden once more with a thrust punch, the blond rolling to the side before throwing his AK into the air and kicking the man away with both legs, causing him to stumble into the wall opposite him. Reaching up to catch his AK Raiden prepares to fire only to then shoulder the weapon with a strap and take a quick stance. Null then comes at him once more, swinging his sword Raiden leans back then twists into a side kick, then lands on his feet and immediately uses a sweeping kick to lay the warrior out onto his back while rolling backwards into a low crouch.

"_Ah yes, that's good Gaki…"_ Null says before then flipping onto his feet and then cracks his neck. _"Now we can fight as true warriors."_ He offers before swinging his sword in hand then sheaths it quickly an afterimage following him from the speed and an affect of his Fox-Camo. _"Hand-to-hand is the basis of all combat, only a fool solely trusts his life to a weapon."_ Null states while then shifting his body into a CQC stance while Raiden and he then lunged at one another. Raiden threw a quick punch at Null, only for the soul-possessed warrior to easily evade and then spin on his heel, sending Raiden flying back into the computer area.

'_Dammit! That hurt like hell!'_ Raiden thinks while getting up as Null runs towards him, vanishing then reappearing in the air to bring his foot down. Raiden quickly rolls out of the way of the attack, however is shocked when he sees a dent in the floor where his foot hit, where his head had been a second before. _'This guy… he's like a tank!'_ Raiden thinks to himself before lunging at Null once more, this time feigning a punch before quickly spinning into a roundhouse kick, knocking Null into a set of computers that shock him as the electricity arches into his spinal control plates.

"_Yes… I felt that…"_ Null suddenly says ominously as he then slowly stands up, Raiden taking a few steps back as a result. _"Now… Now I'm truly feeling motivated!"_ Null then says before vanishing once more and Raiden looks all around him before turning his Codec on, in desperate need of some help.

"Colonel!" Raiden says while keeping an eye out for Null as the familiar chanting begins to echo in the air once more.

"Raiden, what's wrong?" The Colonel questions of the young bleached blond soldier who becomes more and more on edge as he looks around for Null.

"I need some Information on Null-Fox. Specifically any weaknesses he might have or his combat abilities!" Raiden says in his head quickly while turning all around, now seeing a shimmer as Null moves around the area with blinding speed.

"What for?" The Colonel then asks and Raiden grits his teeth dodging a punch that would have taken his head off a second later.

"I'm fighting with him right now! That's what for!!" Raiden calls out loudly while the chanting grows louder as five of Null seems to appear before him, before then slowly forming into a single body.

"Null-Fox. Real Name: unknown. Nationality: unknown. Blood type: unknown. Special Skills: Psychic, Shaman, Mystic, Spiritual Medium, Sniper, Scout, Demolitions Expert, Hand-To-Hand expert, Covert Ops specialist, Guerrilla Warfare Specialist, Torture and Interrogations Expert, an expert with using any type of firearms or bladed weaponry, and he's a certified Metal-Gear Pilot." Rose explained with Raiden's eyes very nearly widening to the size of Dinner plates as he hears the list of skills the man has.

"Special Talents: As a Medium and a Shaman he is able to see, speak to, and hear both the dead and the spirits of nature. A unique ability of his however is that he is able to bring souls of dead soldiers into himself in order to use their own Talents in battle for himself… Jack, I don't think your fighting one enemy here, I think you're fighting two…" Rose then explains before adding softly while Raiden rolls out of the way of another powerful thrust punch that tares through a terminal.

Quickly rolling onto his feet Raiden then lunged at the man with a punch to his helmeted head, making him stumble back as Raiden then jumped into a double kick. This sends Null flying through a window and sprawled out on the ground, only for a laugh to echo as he then flips to his feet. _"Yes! That's good boy! Now you're getting it."_ Null compliments before vanishing once more and Raiden barely feels as a fist connects with his own face and he is sent flying from the force of the blow.

"_I can see you soul…"_ Null suddenly says darkly as he walks towards the other blond. _"You remember it well don't you? The Feel of Battle, the clashing of bone sinew!"_ Null calls out while Raiden rolls to his feet then lunges at the other blond, throwing out a punch at him, only for Null to catch it easily. _"Yes, I see it… We are both but undying Shadows, lost in a world filled with light. We are neither alive, nor truly dead. You and I are not so different."_ Null then says and Raiden's temper flares as he suddenly lashes out with punch to Null's jaw sending the armored warrior stumbling back.

"Shut up! We're nothing alike!" Raiden calls out while Null chuckles once more while rising back to his feet.

"_Deny all you wish, boy. But your past shall come back to haunt you. As it does for all Child-Soldiers…"_ The voice of Grey-Fox echoes as his silhouette appears around Naruto's body, both of their optics glowing a bright crimson. Seeing this, Raiden shakes his head, thinking it's some kind of illusion only to watch as Null then crouches, the shadow of Gray-Fox following his movements exactly. At this Raiden lunges forward at the man, Null then doing the same as their fists connected with the others cheek a second later. Both then kicked at the same time, essentially blocking their opponent's attack while their own is blocked.

Null then ducks into a low sweep only for Raiden to jump over it then ram his shoulder forward. However, Null quickly crosses his arms into an X in order to block the attack, and then slams his helmeted head into Raiden's own, causing the bleached blond to stumble backwards. As Raiden stumbles back Null quickly flips onto the wall at the side, literally clinging to the surface unaided for a few moments as he then lunges at Raiden with a flying roundhouse kick. The Bleached blond stumbles back at this while Null cracks his neck and slowly rises up fully to his feet.

Panting and wiping a bit of blood from his lower lip Raiden then lunges at Null once more, reeling a fist back and throwing it forward as he does. Null easily moves back to avoid this then jumps up to avoid as Raiden quickly ducks into a sweeping kick. The Bleached blond then quickly comes up with an uppercut to Null's jaw however, making him stumble back. The brief pause is all that Raiden needs however as his eyes narrow, pupils dilating as he then flips onto the wall beside him, then to the opposite wall and lunges at Null with a flying punch.

Null grunts as he is driven into the ground then quickly rolls backward into a crouch while Raiden lands in a crouch panting, hands on the ground. Looking towards the other man, Null prepares to attack only to stop as he has a vision of Raiden's future. What he sees is Raiden knelt down on a war-torn battlefield, his body covered by a long black coat, an M9 holstered on his right thigh, one hand on the ground with the other at his lower back a sword pointing upwards. However, what Null also sees is the strange gray, black, and golden cybernetic enhancements that comprise this Raiden's body, his head concealed by a near transparent visor, six glowing red optics behind it…

The vision then fades a second later as he then sees Raiden lunge at him slamming his fist into his face and then sweeping his legs out from under him once more before bringing his elbow down. Rolling out of the way as Raiden slams his elbow into the ground Null lunges at the other man and slams him into the wall behind them. _"I have seen your future boy… I have seen the accursed fate you are destined for…"_ Null says darkly only for Raiden to shove him back, the soldier easily able to tell "Raiden" isn't the one he is fighting right now.

'_He's not got PTSD, no, this is more like a Separate-Personality. Memories he refuses to remember taking shape. His anger has allowed it to resurface. This is the true Raiden, his own inner beast.'_ Null muses while Raiden lunges at him with a roar spinning into a high roundhouse kick a second later, which Null blocks and then glares at the other blond. A beeping on Nulls wrist draws both warriors attention however, and Null frowns when he hears the doors to the elevator have unlocked.

"_Well, Gaki… Raiden. I must say that I am impressed by your skills. Next time however, you won't be so lucky."_ Naruto says while coming back into full control of his body, his suit shifting back to it's original pattern as he then shoves Raiden back and seems to vanish, leaving a panting Raiden behind to try and regain control of his breathing and his body as he shakes all over…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Encase no one can tell, Voices of a Ghost, was the name of the Chanting that Gray-Fox would do before meeting him. It appeared more frequently in MGS: TTS and I even have a MP3 of it. It's one of my favorite tunes next to Soldier Vs. Ghost ( The Ninja's Fight Theme).


	33. Sons of LibertyPt11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU: Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 32: Prelude to Ruin**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(Shell-1 Core, B2-Floor Computer Room…)

Raiden was leaning back against a locker with his Russian disguise on, breathing in ragged breaths before placing a hand under his ear. "Pliskin…" He said while even panting in his Nano-Communication.

"Yeah? I'm kind of busy here…" Snake questions as he and Otacon work on Sabotaging one of the Kamov's on the Shell-2 heliport.

"I… I juts ran into a Shadow Moses Survivor…" Raiden pants out and Snake grimaces, easily figuring who it is.

"Null-Fox?" He questions and Raiden's head shoots up.

"How…?" He starts to question but Snake beats him to the punch.

"Null-Fox. A Shadow-Moses Survivor, I'll admit that much is true. He's also like a walking tank on two legs. Some Tabloids have even called him the "Human-Metal-Gear" as a sort of joke. However he's also normally spotted wherever Solid-Snake or Revolver-Ocelot show up, so we were warned that he might make an appearance." Snake started to explain while putting down a few tools and pulling a cig from a pocket and lighting it. "In fact, he was last seen during that Tanker Incident involving Snake two years ago…" Snake then says and Raiden blinks.

"I never heard about that." He admits and Snake smirks while blowing a bit of smoke from his lips.

"Not many would have. He was there when Solid-Snake was. He was positively ID'd when pictures of a man in a FOXHOUND Jacket, and an old Russian Gasmask, with a Sword on his Back were brought to the media. This sparked interest in Null by the Military and they have been looking into the incident at Shadow Moses, well, Null's presence there at least, much more thoroughly." Snake explains while Raiden frowns.

"The way he fought… the way he moved… nothing about him seemed natural, not even human." Raiden then says and Snake nods his head in agreement, having fought the kid a few times before he could honestly say he was NOT human.

"Yeah. Research on Null was found at Shadow-Moses. It describes him as a Child-Soldier." Snake starts to say only for Raiden's eyes to widen for a moment.

"A… A Child Soldier? From where? What war?" Raiden questions while standing up and Snake raises a brow.

"No one is actually sure. He was found by Revolver-Ocelot in Russia, Originally had a Japanese Accent but looks American. As a result, many theories about Null exist in the government, and due to a leak of this information, more are strewn throughout the world. Many have even stated to say that they have seen Null here or there in the past." Snake explained and Raiden leaned his head back, remembering the words that Null spoke to him before vanishing.

"Is their anything else I should know about him?" Raiden questions and Snake wonders what he should and shouldn't tell the bleached blond.

"Yeah. If you can help it, stay at a distance, Null was as strong as a bull when he was only fifteen, add on four years of growth and training and I'd bet he can punch his way through a Tank. Beyond that he's known for using Stealth-Camouflage, though I'd bet he got a newer model, and is often seen with a specific array of weaponry." Snake explains while catching Raiden's interest.

"Specific Weapons? How so?" He questions of the older man and Snake breathes out a puff of smoke once more.

"Null always carries a P90 at his side, an SAA with a Gunbelt, an M9 on his thigh, sometimes an old Mosen-Nagant on his back, he's desputed to have a modified Heckler and Koch PSG1 in his arsenal taken from Sniper-Wolf herself, and the Sword of Gray-Fox from the Shadow Moses Incident. Most know he has the sword, but no one has seen the PSG1 in use yet." Snake explained and Raiden grimaced while leaning his head back and against the locker once more.

"Well… he practically beat the crap out of me with only that damn sword…" Raiden offers and Snake doesn't laugh.

"Solid-Snake himself only beat him by chance Raiden, if he'd taken Null on without the area being as it had been he might not have survived. Better men than you have learned that Null is a force of Nature. Trust me when I say he's almost inhumanly strong, fast, and durable, so don't feel bad about loosing to him in a fist fight." Snake then says before cutting off his link to Raiden and looking to Otacon.

"Snake. I thought you agreed to lay off Null." Otacon states simply with a slight frown and the man rolls his eyes.

"I never said I wouldn't warn others of him, Otacon. Like it or not, he's not human." Snake states and Otacon sighs while shaking his head as he continues to disable the second Kamov.

"How did Raiden do? I hope Null didn't go all out on him…" Otacon questions before muttering lowly and Snake grunts.

"He went lighter on the kid than he ever did on me from what I can tell from the way Raiden described him. Only used Fox's old Sword, possibly his spirit so the fist fight would have been brutal… kind of surprised he survived given Null's strength." Snake muses to himself and Otacon rolls his eyes.

"I still say you're over exaggerating his strength, Snake. No one can take a tank down with his bare hands…" Otacon says then actually smirks as he continues to work. "Hell, even you needed a couple grenades to take one out." He reminds and Snake smirks to himself, admitting silently to himself that that was one hell of a stunt he'd pull off…

--

(Shell-1 Core)

Olga walked down the halls of the core, entering into the Conference hall she soon felt Naruto appear at her side. "I'd love to know how you do that." She states flatly and Naruto merely crosses his arms over his chest.

"_Blame Vamp for training me in walking on walls, water, and making my footsteps silent…"_ Naruto states and Olga makes a mental note to do just that, and then to gut the undead man as soon as they are done with their business with him.

"Did you enjoy your little fight with the intruder?" She then asked quietly and Naruto rolled his eyes, wondering why she didn't listen to him.

"_As I said before, Fox got to fight. Not me."_ He stated and Olga rolled her own eyes while they walked over to Johnny Sasaki. _"Sasaki. Report."_ Naruto orders and the former Genome-Soldier groans while holding his stomach.

"Everything is all clear Commander… urgh…" Sasaki says then groans and Naruto shakes his head, Olga slapping her face.

"_Bowel attack?"_ Naruto questions and Johnny nods his head with a grimace. _"Bathrooms over there…"_ Naruto then offers while pointing his thumb to the side and the man quickly rushes over to it, Olga frowning.

"Honestly I somtimes wonder why you keep that fool around…" She states flatly and Naruto merely hums for a moment before crossing his arms. "Boskov!" Olga says while waving over a familiar soldier who make's his way to them. "What is the status of the men?" She questions and Boskov looks around before sighing.

"Ma'am, I fear things shall not go well. I have urged several men to leave already but they will not listen! I believe that things will soon become more dangerous for them than originally expected." Boskov explains quietly and Olga frowns while cupping her chin and Naruto closes his eyes.

"_Have all troops from all but H and L Struts and the Core of Shell-2 move to locations in Shell-1. The rest of the struts at Shell-2 should have all been nearly destroyed by Fatmans bomb."_ Naruto orders and Boskov nods his head to the blond haired super soldier.

"I will do as ordered, sir. Any new information on your daughter Ma'am?" Boskov says with a nod then questions and Olga shakes her head with a frown, arms crossed over her chest.

"_Ocelot alluded to something…"_ Naruto then offers and Olga looks at him incredulously, only for him to motion to the side, Boskov and Olga following him into a shielded room.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Olga demands as soon as they enter and Naruto tilts his head to one side.

"_At the time I didn't and still don't suggest we trust Ocelot's word… It could all be a setup by the Patriots to take something else or to kidnap you yourself."_ He states then offers and Olga stops to think before nodding her head.

"Good point… So what did he tell you?" Olga questions and Naruto looks to Boskov.

"_Go and guard the hostages. Make sure no one disturbs us. Only Johnny or Boris may enter this room under any circumstance and only if it is absolutely necessary. You will be briefed on this later either by myself or Olga."_ Naruto orders and Boskov nods before giving a salute and making his way out of the room.

"Alright no what did you find out?" Olga then questions impatiently and Naruto sighs for a moment.

"_Ocelot told me that at Area Fifty-One they were experimenting with creating the perfect Soldiers by using the Female Genome Soldiers. He explained to me about them until possibly alluding to our daughter being their when he said they managed to procure a "Special" genetic structure. And given my genes…"_ Naruto explains and Olga cups her chin in one hand while making her way around the room.

"You were right… it does sound fishy." She admits and Naruto nods his head while leaning back into a wall. "What do you know about Area-Fifty-One besides what Ocelot has told you?" Olga then questions and Naruto leans his head back into the wall with a sigh.

"_Only Rumors. The place is carefully guarded by the military and the only things anyone thinks they know is that Aliens are in the place. Truly I'm betting it's where the Military do their more illegal and unethical experimentations and research."_ Naruto muses mostly to himself but Olga can see some amount of logic there.

"So why would Ocelot tell you about this then?" Olga then questions and Naruto shrugs his shoulders. Groaning the woman then rubs her temples, and watches, as Naruto touched the side of his helmet activating his suits radar.

"_The Gaki just managed to get into the Conference hall."_ Naruto offered and Olga smirked slightly while Naruto then looked around and walked over to Olga. _"Olga… I saw something when I fought him…"_ Naruto then says softly and the woman looks to him with a raised brow.

"What? Was he more skilled than you anticipated?" She quipped and Naruto shook his head a deadly serious tone to his voice.

"_I saw a glimpse of his future… He will be like myself and Grey-Fox. An undying Shadow lost in a world of light…"_ Naruto says cryptically and Olga cups her chin with a deep frown on her face…

--

(Conference Hall…)

Ocelot leans into a wall while twirling one of his SAA's in hand; he's just seen Raiden speaking with the Secret Service Agent Ames. _'The boy still has a lot to learn when it comes to Stealth.'_ The man thinks to himself before looking to the side to see Solidus making his way over to him. Holstering his weapon Ocelot turns on his heel to face his "Boss" with a frown. "King, Fatman is dead." Ocelot reports and Solidus only visible features, his eyes, closed for a moment.

"It doesn't matter. Just saved us the trouble of getting rid of him ourselves." Solidus says dismissively and Ocelot cups his chin for a moment, easily using his acting skills to make himself seem believable.

"But why did he betray us…?" Ocelot questions and Solidus merely snorts.

"Dead-Cell are nothing but a Band of Lunatics to begin with. Nothing they do should come as a surprise." Solidus says coldly while looking at Ocelot, the Gunman nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll have his background checked just incase." Ocelot offers and Solidus merely nods his head in response once more.

"Do you think he might have been working for THEM?" Solidus questions and Ocelot frowns while crossing his arms.

"We can't discount the possibility, especially with that intruder still at large." Ocelot offers with Solidus nodding his head and walking passed the man, Ocelot turning to keep his eyes on the man.

"Yes... The man in the Sneaking Suit." Solidus muses to himself while raising a single hand to his chin and Ocelot shrugs.

"You know more about those suits then I do." He offers and gets a glance from Solidus in response.

"Really Ocelot? But I thought you were the one who got Null his current model." Solidus question's of the man and Ocelot rolls his eyes.

"Taking one from DARPA and AT-Tech was easy. They wanted to test the thing with Null. Doesn't mean I know a damn thing about them, especially the one that man is wearing." Ocelot offers and Solidus hums in thought for a few moments.

"It was an newer model designed for your old unit actually… But FOXHOUND was disbanded 4 years ago." Solidus explained then muttered to himself while turning on his heel and walking passed Ocelot once more. "So it must be… the Patriots." He growls before punching the wall beside him and Ocelot smirks behind him. "What about the damage to Shell 2?" Solidus then questions and Ocelot turns serious.

"The circulation system for the contaminated water has been damaged. The water being drawn in is overflowing and the lower block of the central section is flooding." He explains and Solidus frowns to himself in thought.

"Seal the connecting pathway to Shells 1 and 2." He orders and Ocelot smirks once more with a chuckle in his throat.

"I figured as much before hand sir. The SEMTEX and IR sensors are already in place." He offers and Solidus nods his head slowly.

"Any effect on...it?" Solidus then questions, while referring to Arsenal-Gear.

"No." Ocelot offers simply with a shrug of his shoulders and Solidus closes his eyes for a few moments.

"What about the President?" He questions while Ocelot walks towards hims.

"The password entry has already been made to the black case. In one hour we'll need a confirmation from him. His work is done after that." Ocelot offers while stopping at the man's side and he narrows his eyes.

"Make sure you keep him alive until then." Solidus orders and Ocelot nods his head only once.

"Yes, I know." Ocelot says before turning on his heel and walking away from Solidus.

"What about the unit's activation?" Solidus questions while crossing his arms beneath his cloak and Ocelot stops for a moment.

"Almost complete. The code has already been input. All we need now is for the girl to start the system." Ocelot offers while waving a hand to his side.

"The usual method I assume?" Solidus questions with a frown and Ocelot chuckles to himself lightly while turning back to his leader.

"No… the drugs took care of everything…" Ocelot offers, the usual method being Torture, but the girl was too frail for that, even he could tell she would probably die if he got hold of her, Null might make sure she lived however…

"Hmm… only a few more steps to Outer Heaven then." Solidus mumbles while looking to the ground and Ocelot looks to his side as Olga walks into the area, Naruto at her side. The two walk passed Solidus, only for Olga to stop in front of Ocelot, Naruto mentally groaning, as he knows how the woman gets around him.

"Who is that Ninja, Shalashaska?" The woman questions and Ocelot takes a step back with his arms raised into a shrug.

"I cannot even guess." He offers in response and the woman glares at him angrily before turning to look at Solidus.

"What about you?" She demands and Solidus rolls his eyes.

"I'm having the matter looked into. I still say it was probably Null or a Tengu." The man offers then says and Naruto shakes his head.

"_I haven't been near Olga for most of the day, nor have I altered my Octo-Camo Pattern recently."_ The man offers and Solidus frowns in thought while cupping his chin.

"Either way Olga, you shouldn't carry suspicion where it isn't due." Ocelot then says and Olga turns on him with her eyes flashing with rage.

"Where it isn't do?" Olga demands before pointing at the older man accusingly. "When you watched my father die and did nothing!" Olga growls out angrily and Ocelot rolls his eyes in response, though is impressed with her own acting.

"It's been two years since that happened, Olga. Let it go already." The man grumbles towards the woman and Olga snarls for a moment before taking a deep breath and settling on a glare.

"I have the case file for Shadow Moses, by the way. It has some rather interesting points in it, primarily about you." The woman says and Ocelot looks at her with shock.

"Olga, how could you suspect me?" Ocelot demands incredulously while Olga frowns slightly.

"I know that the Ninja is not one of my men." She states, not truly lying seeing as she isn't one of her "Men".

"How meaningful you make that sound. If Sergei were still alive..." Ocelot grumbles while rubbing his face with a frown only for Olga to turn on him once more.

"If the old man were still alive I wouldn't need to take orders from you!" She growls out with Naruto wisely staying out of it and Solidus watching them with amusement in his eyes.

"Olga, Sergei was my best friend." Ocelot says only for Olga to quickly pull her pistol from her belt and aim it at his face with Ocelot quickly pulling his SAA out to aim it at her as well.

"If you sell us out, I'll kill you myself!" Olga growls angrily and Ocelot narrows his eyes on the woman.

"Listen daughter of Sergei. Don't ever let me see your gun pointed at me again!" Ocelot growls and before either can do anything more Naruto takes hold of the barrels of each of their weapons and pulls them from their hands.

"_Both of you stop this squabbling. You're both acting like Children more than Soldiers. This sort of behavior will get you both killed! Now calm down before I have to knock you both out and lock you up."_ Naruto says simply before handing the weapons back to Olga and Ocelot making Solidus snort.

"What's sad is that Null is younger than both of you, yet he's twice as mature." Solidus says with a shake of his head and gets glares from both Olga and Ocelot. "But Enough of this! I let you both in when no one else would and this is how you act? You think any government would have you two as irregulars in this political climate? The worst kind of wet-works maybe… but even that's doubtful." Solidus then says while glaring at both soldiers, Naruto leaning back as he does.

"I recommend against switching camps. Neither of you have anywhere left to go." Solidus then reminds while turning his back to the three, Olga spinning on her heel and stomping out of the room, Naruto sighing as he follows after her to run damage control given her temper. Walking into the back hall of the area and towards an elevator Olga suddenly turns on her heel and takes hold of Naruto's gunbelt, pulling on it to bring him to her eye-level.

"If you EVER do that again I'll shoot you myself." She states and Naruto raises a brow beneath his mask.

"_Now is not the time for your anger to cloud your judgment, Olga. Remember that we still have much to do before it will be time for your revenge. Until Snake or Solidus have found the location of the Patriots, or our daughter, we cannot make a move."_ Naruto says then reminds and Olga inhales then exhales for a moment to calm herself down and so she won't act too rashly again.

"I think being around Ocelot so long has finally started to get to me." Olga offers while releasing the blond and then rubbing her temples with her index fingers, Naruto placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"_Don't worry, Olga. I will ensure that you have your daughter back in your arms no matter what the cost."_ Naruto states simply and Olga looks at him for a moment before nodding her head slowly.

"I best go and get back into my armor, that Raiden boy will undoubtedly need me soon enough." Olga offers while walking towards the elevator, only to turn and look at Naruto once more. "What about you?" She questions and Naruto pulls a PSG1 from his back, seemingly out of thin air.

"_My "Sister" wishes to have a few words with him now. I feel that she should face him on the E-F Connecting Bridge. It's nearly identical to the terrain where Snake first faced her…"_ Naruto offers while Olga rolls her eyes before turning on her heel and making her way towards the elevator once more. Once she was gone Naruto looked at his PSG-1 one more time while the sounds of howling wolves seemed to echo around him, the optic on his mask turning bright blue…

--

(Later…)

Olga moved silently passed her men while dressed in her Powered-Exoskeleton. Stopping she tilted her body around a corner to watch as one of her men, Boskov if she wasn't mistaken, take Raiden's Balaclava from his face. "So we meet at last." Ocelot muses while aiming his Revolver at the man and Olga rushes forward, jumping high into the air and twisting her body to bring her sword down. She nearly takes Ocelot's left arm off, however the man quickly takes a step back before she could.

"Not this time!" He offers while the men start to fire on her. Gritting her teeth Olga deftly moves her body, deflecting the bullets from herself and Raiden. She notices only out of the corner of her eye as several of the bullets very nearly hit the hostages as she backs up, with Raiden, covering him as he slowly makes his escape. "Hold your fire you morons! We need the hostages alive!" Ocelot shouts while the men finally stop and Olga feels a flash of anger at the insult to her men, her family.

"Hurry, get away!" Olga then says to Raiden while blocking the men's route over to him as he makes his way to the stairs. As he does so, Ocelot finally takes a good look at her, seeming to look surprised for a moment.

"You! But you died!" He calls out while firing at her but Olga blocks with her sword then curses as her men move to fire at Raiden as he makes his way up the stairs. Growling to herself she flips back and lands on the stairs, blocking the bullets from the bleached blond man once more.

"Leave this to me!" Olga says simply while still disguised as Raiden makes his escape. Ocelot continues to fire on her, however she easily blocks the bullets with her HF-Blade, mentally making a note to thank Null for his Training as she does. Gritting her teeth Olga crouches down as several of her men come running up the stairs and she launches forward, knocking them all down the stairs. Flipping to the ground floor once they hit Olga quickly turns to block fire from her men and Ocelot's Revolvers.

"I don't know who you are, but your not getting out of here alive!" Ocelot says darkly while his eyes tilt upwards and Olga discreetly looks up as well to see a ventilation Duct. Frowning slightly the woman blocks a few more bullets from the men before quickly turning and flipping back onto the stairs then jumps up to jump off the side of the wall, grabbing a light she flips and kicks the Ventilation Duct open while making her way up into it, several of her men firing at her even as she makes her way out of the area…

'_They really need more target practice…'_ She can't help but think as she silently crawls towards the top of the core so she can leave…

--

TBC…

--


	34. Sons of LibertyPt12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 33**_: _**Null-Wolf**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(E-F Connecting Bridge…)

Raiden had shed himself of his BDU, keeping only the boots as he figured those could be useful for confusing the enemies with his footprints, with his AK-47 on his back. Making his way out of the Shell-1 Core he wondered what new hell he was walking into. On top of Strut-E, breathing heavily and with his body pressed down to the ground, Naruto moved forward slightly and then fired his PSG-1 at a claymore. The bullet hit instantly, sending Raiden flying back towards Strut-F.

"What the hell? Raiden questions once that is over only to barely dodge another bullet as it hits beside him, a thin line of blood on his left cheek. "Sniper?" Raiden questions of himself before cursing loudly when he heard another shot. Quickly the man moved towards Strut-F before ducking behind a corner, hopefully out of view. Panting to himself Raiden slowly moves his head to look out from behind the corner, only to move back against it when another bullet nearly takes his head off. Breathing heavily Raiden quickly places his fingers under his right ear…

"Colonel! I've got a sniper here blocking the way to Strut-D from the top of Struft-E." Raiden says and hears Campbell curse.

"Damn, it would take too long for you to go around the rest of the struts to get to Shell-2… Raiden, can you see the Sniper?" Campbell questions and Raiden turns out once more, his scope in hand as he zooms in on something on the top of Strut-E. What he sees is Null-Fox, however, that soon changes when the suit he's wearing shifts once more, this time taking on a white/blue pattern, like that of snow. The optic on his helmet seems to have changed as well, now taking a blue tint, and he could almost swear that he saw a woman was crouched above him.

"Yeah I see him. It's Null-Fox." Raiden says and the Colonel frowns to himself.

"Is their anything unusual about him? Something that might lead you to believe he wasn't himself?" The Colonel then questions and Raiden slowly nods his head.

"Yeah. He's in a white and blue combination of Camo, his Optic Light is blue, and I can almost swear I see a blond woman hovering over him." Raiden reports and the Colonel is silent for a few moments.

"Sniper-Wolf…" He says and Raiden blinks.

"From Shadow Moses? THAT Sniper-Wolf!?" He demands incredulously and the Colonel nods his head.

"Yes. It seems that like Grey-Fox when she died at Shadow-Moses, her spirit lived on within Null-Fox, her little brother and only family." The Colonel mused and Raiden wondered why he was having all these ghosts come and haunt him. "Raiden. It doesn't matter what soul Null uses, you need to head into strut F and find a Sniper-Riffle. That'll be the only way you can take Null on at the moment." The Colonel then states and Raiden mentally nods as he makes his way into Strut-F while avoiding a few quick shots from Null-Wolf as he does so.

Seeing the man enter Strut-F, Wolf merely pulls his/her Riffle back. _**"There is no need to hide, Olga. We both know your there."**_ Naruto and Wolf say at the same time while turning to see the woman, still armored minus her helmet make her way over to them with a slight frown.

"I still find it disturbing when you people posses him…" She states simply and Wolf frowns.

"_**Possessing a person requires us to force our way in. Null willingly takes us into himself in order to use our strengths. There is a difference."**_ The Combination of Naruto and Wolf's voices say simply with a slight edge to their tone.

"Fine, fine. I meant no disrespect, I merely meant that as it is, it is very strange hearing your voice from his body." Olga stated and Wolf was silent for a few moments as he contemplated this.

"_**Perhaps…"**_ They admit with a frown on their face while Olga smirked.

"So do you think that this Raiden will be able to take you?" Olga then questions and Wolf snorts in response.

"_**Solid-Snake may have beaten me. But I highly doubt this boy will be much of a problem for mine and Null's combined skills."**_ Wolf offered as he then got back down with the PSG-1 in hand. _**"You should move out soon. Solidus will want to speak to you about your location… and why you didn't capture either the Ninja or the intruder."**_ Wolf then states and Olga nods her head before making her way towards Shell-2 as Wolf leans forward with his/her weapon and aims towards Strut-F.

Wolf waited for only a few moments when Raiden came rushing out with a Sniper Riffle in hand. As Raiden rushed own, Wolf then quickly fired at the blond haired man, very nearly hitting him in the head till he rolled into a flip and landed behind one of the tanks below on the bridge. Chuckling, Wolf watched on, waiting for the young man to lean out so he could take his head off with a well-placed shot.

Down below, Raiden himself is panting lightly, adjusting his PSG1 and then leaning his head against the tank he was hiding behind. Breathing in a few times then reaching to his waist Raiden takes some Diazepam to calm his nerves and stop himself from shaking. Quickly rolling out on his stomach Raiden Takes aim at the Sniper and fires, while Wolf merely crouches to one side, avoiding the bullet though scratches through his left shoulder. Frowning slightly, Wolf takes aim once more, narrowing his eyes and fires at Raiden, the blond man rolling out of the way before firing right back at the old sniper in response.

'_Something is wrong… every time I face him it seems as if there is more to him than what he appears to be…'_ Naruto notes and Wolf hums in thought while watching the blond, eyes narrowing dangerously before a smirk spread over their lips. _**"This is going to be… interesting."**_ Wolf notes and Naruto nods his head in agreement with his older sister before both take aim at the blond man. Below them, Raiden is aiming at Wolf once more, only to curse and quickly roll out of the way of another shot, the bullet grazing his left arm.

Moving to take aim Raiden groans when he sees the man get up, then rush off to the side in a place he can't see. However, a second later Raiden hears a beeping on his Codec and a Frequency he's unfamiliar with. Frowning he places a hand to his ear… _**"Impressive Work Child. I must admit that your doing better than I expected… but that will not be enough to save you from us."**_ Raiden hears two voices say, one is Naruto's, but the other's is a woman he's unfamiliar with…

Raiden isn't allowed to contemplate this however, as seconds later he hears a shot and is hit from the opposite side that Wolf went too. Grunting in pain Raiden falls flat on the ground beside the tank and sees Wolf in the distance taking aim at him. Cursing to himself Raiden quickly rolls out of the way of the next shot before leaning back against the tank from earlier and places his right hand to his ear to call the Colonel…

"Colonel!" Raiden says excitedly and the man quickly picks up.

"What do you need, Raiden?" The man asks while Raiden breaths heavily and then takes a quick gulp of air.

"Was Sniper-Wolf ever able to ricochet her bullets off of walls sir?" Raiden questions before cursing and rolling forward to avoid another shot then roll backwards, back against the tank from before.

"No. Sniper-Wolf had strictly Sniper based skills. That Ricochet trick is more than likely from Revolver-Ocelot's training Null. Remember Raiden, Null Fox isn't one man, he's a legion of soldiers." The Colonel offers while above, Wolf is moving over to the other side of his terrain then turns and fires at Raiden, hitting the man in the arm once more and knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh… well do you at least have any advise for me then?" Raiden asks irritably before rolling forward and out of the way of the next shot, and then rolls to the side to get behind the other tank and out of Wolf's line of sight.

"Yes actually. First of all, remember to use your terrain to your advantage. Those tanks you've been using are excellent cover, try peeking out from the side and firing at Wolf. Also, try to look for spots that will take Null time to calculate the trajectory for the Ricochet, that way you should be able to fire at Null more quickly." The Colonel offers and Raiden nods his head while licking his lips and breathing in a few calming breathes. "And Raiden… good luck." The Colonel then says before cutting the transmission and Raiden breathes out a few breaths.

'_Yeah… I think I'm really going to need it.'_ Raiden thinks to himself before sitting up then moving out to the side with his Riffle and aiming at Wolf. Firing before the other man could Raiden nailed Wolf in the left shoulder, causing him to grunt then get up and make his way to the other side of the building like before. Crouching this time, Wolf quickly aimed only for Raiden to roll out into the center of the bridge and fire at him once more, nailing Wolf in the arm and causing him to twist around in order to keep from flying backwards.

'_Seems we've been underestimating him Nee-Chan…'_ Naruto muses and Wolf merely growls in response before making his way from that spot and then rolling down a flight of stairs. Quickly crouching down and then taking aim at Raiden from behind the bars Wolf fired at the blond man once more. Wolf smirked upon seeing Raiden sent flying back from the shot to him, having nailed the man in the gut this time. Taking quick aim at him once more Wolf fired again, only Raiden quickly rolled behind one of the tanks to avoid the shot.

Panting from his hiding spot, Raiden grunts while placing a hand onto the wound at his side. _'Ugh… I really should have learned more about field medication…'_ He can't help but think before breathing in, hearing a sound he turns slightly and sees that Wolf is changing her clip. _'Perfect!'_ Raiden thinks to himself while twisting out from behind the tank and firing at Wolf once more, nailing him in the waist like he had him. Stumbling back, Wolf's Octo-Camo suddenly shifted, taking Null's black/white/grey camo pattern once more while the eye returned to its original Orange-Red color.

'_All right, that's enough of this. I am NOT going to be shot again; it hurts like hell healing all these bullet wounds…'_ An annoyed Naruto grumbles while Wolf's soul recedes back into his body, and he places her PSG1 onto his back. Gripping the guardrail of the stairs he had rolled down, Naruto then flings himself into the air, a surprised Naruto looking up in time to see him unsheathe his HF-Blade and land in a low crouch. Moving quickly, Raiden fires at th young Ninja, only for his eyes to widen as the man easily blocks it with his sword.

Rising up, Naruto then stalks slowly towards the blond man who fires a few more rounds at him. Moving in a strangely fluid motion, the blond haired young man deflects those bullets as well before launching himself forward and swings his HF-Blade at Raiden. Cursing Raiden quickly blocks the blade with his PSG1, Naruto's sheer strength forcing the older blond man onto one knee. Gritting his teeth and grunting Raiden looks into the cyclopean gaze of Naruto's helmet before barely managing to push the man back.

Panting Raiden watches on as Naruto flips back into a crouch, one hand on the ground with his sword held horizontally in front of himself. _"Impressive."_ Naruto's synthesized voice echoes out as he then rises up and twirls his sword in one hand before sheathing it onto his back. _"It would seem that there is more to you than meets the eyes, Gaki."_ Naruto notes while Raiden places his PSG1 onto his back and pulls his SOCOM out on the man, only to gasp and look around, as he seems to have vanished… _"But you still have much to learn… and I am here to show you… to teach you those things."_ Naruto's voice echoes while the places his knife at a surprised and frightened Raiden's throat from behind him…

"What do you mean?" Raiden asks and Naruto slowly walks around the other blond man's body, still holding the knife at his throat as he does.

"_You hold much promise Gaki. Much skill. But you lack the will to use it to better yourself as a soldier."_ Naruto replies coldly with his suit adding the man's form as a Camo for later use…

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raiden demands and Naruto pulls his Stun Knife away from him before sheathing it at his side and shaking his head.

"_You will know soon enough…"_ Naruto offers silently before flipping away from Raiden and then jumping and flipping up the side of Strut-E and into the distance. Breathing a sigh of relief Raiden looks around before making his way across the bridge so he can finally get to the Shell 1-2 connecting bridge…

--

(??)

Naruto walks into the Shell-2 core with a grunt, Vamp and Olga walking over to him. "Looks like the boy is more of a challenge than I thought…" Vamp notes upon seeing the many bullet holes in Naruto and his suit, the young blond merely grunting as he walks over and sits at a table.

"_And I heard you were dead…"_ Naruto grumbles out and Vamp blinks before rolling his eyes and lightly touching the bullet hole in the center of his forehead, Olga shivering in disgust.

"How did you allow so many hits? Are you finally starting to loose your touch Null?" Olga asks the blond mockingly with a smirk and Naruto rolls his eyes under his helmet before grunting as he touches one of the wounds left to him.

"_No… there is something about that man we don't know yet… something hidden. And whatever it is, it seems to me that it's hidden for good reason. Nearing the end of our fight I saw something in him, a beast, a monster, almost exactly like myself…"_ Naruto states with a frown over his face, then reaches up and removes his helmet to take a breath of fresh air without the filter in the mask. "Olga, I will require some assistance with the bullets still lodged in me." Naruto states in his own voice and Olga gives him a strange look with a slight smirk.

"Since when am I a doctor?" She quips and Naruto merely grunts in response.

"That aside, I trust you more with this than I trust the physicians around here…" Naruto states and Olga rolls her eyes before giving a look to Vamp, who holds his hands up with a slight smirk.

"Alright, alright I'm going…" He offers while making his way out of the. Back with Naruto and Olga, the woman brings a chair and places it beside of the blond as he leans forward slightly, eyes closed in thought and a frown on his lips.

"Something troubles you?" She asks him and he opens a single eye, and Olga is surprised to see an Azure Blue eye for a split second before it dulled back to it's slate grey hue.

"No. I was merely wondering why Ocelot would tell us about the FROGS. It isn't like him to be so loose with information… even concerning myself." Naruto offers with a frown and Olga blinked as she sees his point.

"Speaking of what Ocelot told you, I've had Sasaki hack his way into the Pentagon Computers regarding Area-51 and it's research." Olga suddenly offers while using a thin knife from her ALICE to carve one of the bullets out of the blond man's body and Naruto gives her a strange look.

"That was risky, Olga. Not only for our current mission but for the fact that the Patriots may retaliate." Naruto states with a deep frown on his face and Olga gives him a fierce glare in response.

"I would rather confirm what Ocelot told us than walk into a trap in the possible future." Olga responded simply and Naruto merely frowned before closing his eyes once more with a thoughtful expression as Olga tosses a bloody bullet behind her back that she took from his right shoulder, watching with some interest as the wound and the suit he was wearing started to heal afterwards.

"What did Sasaki find out?" Naruto finally asks the woman while leaning back and Olga moves to check the wound at his waist, mostly to see how deep it was in him and if it passed through him completely.

"He found out that Area-51 is as you thought. NanoMachine Development, Human Experimentation, Genetic Manipulation, Cloning, and generally all manner of unethical and illegal activities are happening at that place." Olga responds and the blond grunts as she checks the back of his waist, feeling the hole where the bullet passed through and moves to the wound at his left shoulder. "Also, he did confirm that the FROGS or rather the GAMA soldiers are being housed there." Olga offers and Naruto looks to the woman with a raised brow.

"Gama?" He asks the woman with a raised brow and she nods her head.

"Genomic and Mentally Augmented Soldiers. G.A.M.A.S." She offers and Naruto slowly nods his head, idly wondering if they called them FROGS for something.

"Then is FROGS an acronym as well? Or did they take the Japanese word Gama and translate it to Frog?" The blond asks and Olga clicks her tongue for a brief moment.

"I'm actually not sure, Sasaki couldn't dig too far into the data or he would have been detected." Olga states and Naruto frowns to himself before leaning back once more. "Also, He wasn't able to determine if our daughter is being held there or not, only that the security is beyond anything he has ever seen." She says with a feeling of dread in the back of his mind and Olga sighs while pulling the bullet from Naruto's shoulder and tosses it behind her back as well.

"It would seem that things are becoming more and more interesting. But I need to head over to the Shell-1 Core Olga. Solidus needs my help with the Gaki…" Naruto says while pulling his helmet back on and the grey haired woman merely shrugs her shoulders and watches as he lives…

--

(Shell 1-2 Connecting Bridge…)

Raiden slowly makes his way passed the disabled sensor array before him, having just taken out numerous sensors to deactivate it and the SEMTEX that had been on the bridge. Looking up at what sounds like a Chopper, Raiden stows his SOCOM away and then raises an arm to block the oncoming sunlight. As he does, Raiden sees Snake give him a one-hand salute for a moment while holding his own weapon in hand. Turning around as Snake and Otacon make their way to the heliport Raiden sees a white haired man in a long black cloak leaning against the doorframe to Shell-2.

"I've been waiting for you. Messenger from the Patriots." Solidus states before looking at Raiden, his eyes narrowing on the man as he does so. "Where do I know him from…" He wonders aloud while Raiden frowns.

"So you're the boss around here?" Raiden comments and Solidus snorts.

"No. Not just around here. I am the Boss to surpass Big-Boss himself…" Solidus states while moving to stand, now facing Raiden while cloaked partly in shadow. "Solid-Snake!" He states with a slight smirk on his lips.

"No! That is NOT Solid-Snake!" Snake himself calls from the nearby Camov, both Raiden and Solidus turning to see him.

"What a pleasant surprise… Brother…" Solidus muses aloud while the Camov comes to hover in front of Shell-2.

"Save it. You're no Brother of mine." Snake states darkly while training his gun onto the man and he smirks slightly in response.

"Don't say you've forgotten me… Snake." Solidus says with venom in his voice while walking out of the shadows, revealing a familiar face to Snake.

"Snake?" Raiden wonders while looking from Solidus to Snake himself while the brown haired soldier narrows his eyes on Solidus.

"Raiden, Take Cover!" Snake suddenly orders before firing on Solidus, the man quickly lunging forward and out of the way, flames trailing behind him and eating away the cloak he had been wearing to reveal a strange Powered-Exoskeleton on his body. _'Ah great… as if Null having one of those wasn't bad enough…'_ Snake can't help but think to himself seeing the suit, eyes never leaving Solidus. "Stop impersonating him!" Snake calls out, seeing as the man is easily a double of not himself… but of Big Boss… Firing on the man once more he's annoyed to see the man block the bullets with nothing but the forearm of his suit and mentally grimaces.

'_The Ninja's need a sword to do that, but his suit is durable enough to withstand bullet fire… shit… that's going to make things more difficult.'_ Snake thinks to himself while continuing to watch Solidus as he smirks up at him smugly.

"Brother! I'm a whole different game from Liquid!" Solidus says with a shake of his head and a smug look on his face before scowling deeply. Grunting out, the man then moves into a crouch, both of his arms on the guardrails at his sides as his muscles suddenly expand with the suit then roars into the sky loudly, Snake's eyes widening in shock. _'Ah shit… this is why I wanted out of the fucking military, too many cyborg fucking ninjas…'_ Snake thinks to himself while quickly slipping a grenade into the section of his weapon and firing onto Solidus once more.

The old man sees this and immediately a strange shield slips over the front of his face from his collar. The man then quickly crouches down then jumps high into the air just as Snake fires the grenade. Near to the blast however, Raiden is knocked back and grimaces in pain while leaning against the guardrail of the bridge, Solidus landing on a large pipe in a crouch and denting the steel object with his weight.

"That the best you can do, Snake?" Solidus mocks while looking up towards the man with another mocking grin and Snake glares at the older clone as he slowly stands up. As if answering him, Snake fires another Grenade at Solidus, the man grunting as his pushed off the side of the large pipe and towards the ocean below.

"Did I get him?" Snake wonders while leaning out of the camov enough to look for Solidus below. However his eyes widen instead as he takes a step back upon seeing Solidus crouched down on top of a Harrier, Vamp at the controls. "Ah shit…" Snake mutters to himself upon seeing the vehicle and then turns over to his pilot. "Otacon, we're in trouble! It's the Harrier!" He says and sees a wide-eyed look appear on Otacon's face as a result before lifting them further up into the air.

Meanwhile, Solidus breaths out a breath, his body slimming down before he then walks forward along the top of the Harrier. "The world needs only ONE Big-Boss!" Solidus calls out to Snake as the hatch then opens and Solidus jumps in behind Vamp and takes the controls. "I'll drown you fools for interfering!" Solidus then states angrily while firing a missile towards the Camov, missing when the Chopper moves behind the Shell-2. Quickly adjusting the engines of the Harrier, Solidus then moves forward and turns so he can try another shot at the two.

As he does Snake and Otacon come up near to Raiden below, Snake reaching to his side. "Raiden! This is the Stinger Missile Launcher." Snake says while tossing the weapon down next to Raiden, the blond man nodding his head. "The Kasatka can't stand up to the Harrier. You have to shoot the Harrier down." Snake states while tossing some ammo for the Stinger down and Raiden quickly pulls both out and loads the weapon to full capacity.

"Snake! We've got company!" Otacon calls out and Snake turns and curses upon seeing the Harrier once more, now turned towards them. Turning back to see Raiden, Snake grunts slightly.

"I'm counting on you." He states and Raiden nods to the man before hefting the Stinger up and turning towards the Harrier. Seconds after he does however, the flying vehicle quickly jets off into the distance, the blond man looking all around for it. Soon hearing gunfire, Raiden quickly hefts the Stinger up and sees the Harrier in the distance. Quickly rolling out of the way of it's machinegun he then watches it as it zooms around. Following it with his eyes Raiden lifts the stinger and follows the Harrier, soon firing one of his Missiles at the vehicle.

The Missile flies off towards the jet, arching through the air before slamming into its tail, Solidus grunt audible over a speaker of some form. Continuing to follow the Harrier with the Stinger raised, Raiden fires the Stinger once more at the jet, another missle following it before slamming into its left wing. "Damn it!" Solidus' voice echoes and Raiden follows it further around, turning slowly as it does. However upon seeing it coming in close, Raiden ducks down and then turns around as it flies at a new angle.

Following the Harrier and avoiding firing when he sees objects in the missiles path, Raiden then fires at the jet once more, the vehicle outrunning it and making Raiden grunt. Following it further he sees it slip into the distance and narrows his eyes, waiting for it to come back he hears the firing of it's machineguns once more and quickly fires the Stinger before ducking out of the way, the Missile hitting the Harrier once more.

"Not bad…" Solidus growls out from the Harrier before arching the jet around the Shell-1 and then coming out over Raiden. "Burn Baby!" He calls out while aiming his engines down, the flames coming straight at the blond haired man. Grunting and rolling out of the way Raiden quickly turns and fires at the nose of the Harrier, knocking it upwards from the force of the shock, then fires at the right wing, making Solidus call out and move the jet out of the way once more.

Zooming out into the distance, Solidus presses a few buttons before grinning to himself. Turning back towards the Bridge Solidus flies straight for it while unleashes wave after wave of Rockets towards Raiden. "DIE!!!" He calls out loudly as the rockets slam into the bridge, knocking Raiden back from the force and the Stinger out of his hands and rolling towards the edge of the bridge. Cursing to himself, Raiden quickly rolls over to the weapon and barely stops it from falling over the edge. Hefting it up and getting back to his feet with panting breaths, Raiden looks around for Solidus.

"Your tougher than I thought…" Solidus offers as Raiden looks all around for the Harrier once more, wondering where it will come from this time. "I'll let you go out in style!" Solidus says while firing several rockets towards Raiden and the blond man quickly rolls out of the way and behind a tank that takes the brunt of the assault. Quickly hefting the Stinger onto his shoulder once the Harrier passes overhead, Raiden quickly fires another missile at the vehicle, nailing it in the tail once more and causing smoke to billow out at it's end.

"What the?!" Solidus demands while turning his head to see the smoke and grits his teeth in fury, quickly moving under the bridge. Coming out on the other side Solidus smirks as he sees Raiden and begins to fire more of his rockets with mocking laughter as the man barely makes it behind a tank in time to dodge. Flying off with a laugh, Solidus turns around in the distance to make one final pass at Raiden. Thinking quickly the blond man rolls out from his hiding spot, the Stinger still on his shoulder as he aims for the Harrier's cock-pit and fires, nailing the jet and causing Solidus to call out loudly.

Seeing the now smoking ship heading for him Raiden quickly rolls out of the way of the Harrier as it slams into the Bridge. One of the Jets wings is knocked off as a result and it skids across the bridge before falling towards the sea below. Turning at this, Raiden sees Solidus within the Harrier, his left eye bloodied. Watching from the Kasatka, Snake sees something in the water and quickly aims his weapon.

"There's something coming up!" He says and seconds later, a familiar beast lunges out of the water with a screeching roar and catches the Harrier in its metal jaws. Looking on in awe, Raiden sees the Beast for only a few seconds, twin azure eyes looming from the eyes of a beast that needs no introduction.

"That's Metal-Gear!? It's already active!" He states with panic in his voice while the metal beast lowers until it is knee deep into the water, it's tail swinging lazily. Giving off another metallic screech, the beast then fires off several rockets from it's back into the air, the rockets then opening up and firing dozens more down onto the bridge and most of Shell-2. Jumping back Raiden grabs onto a hanging metal beam while Snake grunts as a stray Rocket hits the Kasatka. Watching as Raiden helplessly swings on the metal beam for his life Snake grits his teeth as Otacon pilots them to the Shell-1 Helipad for repairs.

Back with the Metal-Gear-RAY, the hatch of the Harrier in its jaw slides open while Solidus reaches a hand up to his left eye with a grimace. Snarling at the sight of blood Solidus grits his teeth in fury. "They got my eye!" He says while Vamp rises up from the seat in front of him and places a foot on the side. "Vamp! GO!" Solidus orders with his teeth gritted and Vamp chuckles to himself before jumping out of the Harrier and down to the waters below. Upon hitting the water, Vamp quickly starts to run, moving with blinding speed over the water as he makes his way towards the Shell-2 core.

"Hey. What's that?" Otacon questions upon seeing the sight and Snake frowns.

"It's running on water…?" He wonders to himself with shock, though inwardly wondering where these freaks of nature kept coming from. However, as soon as Vamp reached the base of the Shell-2 core, the man jumped upwards, his feet hitting the side of the core as he then started to run up the side of it… _'So THAT'S where Null learned that trick…'_ Snake thinks to himself as Vamp makes his way upwards.

Meanwhile, Solidus suddenly closes the hatch of the Harrier and the Metal-Gear-RAY holding him gives a mighty screech before ducking into the water. Swimming down into its murky depths Solidus grunts before pressing a switch for his radio. "Excellent work, I always knew you were my most trustworthy Ally." Solidus states and static is heard on the radio for a few moments.

"_Of course, sir… after all, the Patriots are a thorn in both of our sides…"_ Naruto's voice echoes and Solidus nods his head, grimacing only slightly before gritting his teeth… he was going to make SURE that someone paid dearly for his lost eye…

--

TBC…

--


	35. Sons of LibertyPt13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 34**_: _**Mr. X Vs. Snake**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(Arsenal-Gear…)

Metal-Gear-RAY suddenly jumps from an Airlock and into the Arsenal-Gear below the Big-Shell facility. The massive metallic beast screeching loudly as it surfaces before lowering and placing the Harrier down onto the ground. Moving backwards, the beast then attaches to a charging station and powers down, the hatch for it's own controls opening and Naruto flipping out to land in a low crouch beside the harrier.

"You were wise to come to me Null. I had no idea the Patriots were so vile that they would stoop to use a man's daughter as a bargaining chip." Solidus notes while coming out of the remains of the Harrier a hand over his now bloody and missing eye while Naruto scoffs while crossing his arms over his chest.

"_The Patriots are vile, sickening, and disgusting. They have no morals, nor do they value human life. All they value is power, and control."_ Naruto states flatly and Solidus nods his head while walking over to the young man.

"Have you checked that suit of yours for any of their tricks? Or the Metal-Gear for that matter?" Solidus then questions and Naruto nodds his head to the man silently.

"_Sasaki is our chief in terms of Computers. He was able to find and remove all listening device, transmitters, and any other bugs from my suit, Olga's Armor, and the Metal-Gear's cock-pit in a manner of hours."_ Naruto offers and Solidus nods his head, smirking slightly before crossing his arms and motioning for Naruto to follow him.

"Do you even have the location of your daughter?" The older man then questions and Naruto hums in thought.

"_Ocelot alluded to her being held in Area-51. Also alluded to her being used as some kind of experimental Next-Generation Genome Soldier."_ Naruto offers and sees Solidus snarl in response.

"I've done things that would make criminals look at me with disgust… but that makes even ME disgusted." Solidus grumbles before grunting and rubbing his missing eye. "Why did Ocelot even say anything? Undoubtedly he's under orders not to tell you anything about her location… unless it's for some form of trap." Solidus wonders and Naruto hums in thought for a few moments.

"_In my own opinion sir, Ocelot is acting very… out of character lately. His mannerisms are switching at random. At times I see Ocelot, at others I see someone else. I'm beginning to believe that he may be under another's influences."_ Naruto offers and Solidus frowns while cupping his chin and rubbing his bearded face.

"Perhaps… Liquid?" He wonders mostly to himself and Naruto grunts.

"_Possible. Ocelot is the Son of The Sorrow, a Spiritualist Medium like myself. Some of his father's gifts may have been passed on to him. And we all know that Liquid somehow took control of him during the Tanker Incident. However, Liquid has no reason to want me to have my daughter back, nor to help me in any way. So that begs the question of why he would help me, what would he gain from it?"_ Naruto offers and Solidus frowns in thought, closing his single eye for a moment.

"Possibly taking a weapon away from the Patriots is worth the effort. Or maybe he wants you to go to them and get killed trying to save her…" Solidus muses to himself, easily able to figure out Liquid's mind as they are very alike. "In either case that isn't important. What IS important is ensuring that The Patriots plot, whatever the hell it is, is a failure, and that your daughter is returned to you." Solidus states and Naruto frowns slightly while walking beside of the man.

"_I have figured out a little of their plan from the layout of the Big-Shell and the people they recruited for it's takeover. In my own opinion sir, we are for all intents and purposes, reenacting Shadow Moses. Thus either Olga or myself are supposed to mimic Gray-Fox, thus you would be Big-Boss or Liquid and be the one to end one of us as the grand finale of sorts. Unfortunately that will not be very safe for any of us. Nor would it be prudent for the protection of my daughter. I would advise discretion for the moment, sir. While we must play along with the Patriots for now, we should also wait for an opportune moment to strike."_ Naruto offers while rubbing his chin lightly and Solidus chuckles to himself.

"True. But if that is what the Patriots want, then I'll make sure it doesn't come to pass. You and Olga, while the woman is rowdy, have been excellent soldiers to fight beside. You in particular have proven yourself to be silent, efficient, and deadly. A true Ninja to the end." Solidus notes before grunting and rubbing his missing eye once more. "Damn eye…" He growls out and Naruto hums before reaching to one of his pouches and removes a familiar black eye-patch…

"_If you wish to be Big-Boss, Sir… perhaps having his Eye-Patch will make you feel closer to him…"_ Naruto offers while holding the object towards Solidus, the man looking at it and halting.

"Something that belonged to Big-Boss… passed on to me. His son… and his perfected clone." He muses before taking the object, and holding it strangely, as if the item was sacred, then ties it over his left eye and takes a deep breath. "Fitting." He muses to himself before Naruto then looks down at the SAA still holstered at his side and narrows his eyes.

"_We all carry things passed to us from our fathers and our mothers… whether they be physical, spiritual, genetic, or mental is for the person to decide."_ Naruto whispers before turning to Solidus and both turn towards the exit from the Metal-Gear Hangar and both see Johnny make his way to them.

"Sirs!" He says with a quick salute to his superiors and Solidus waves him off.

"No need. I've heard of your skills from Null, Sasaki. I must say that I'm truly impressed." Solidus states and Johnny cant help it as he chuckles nervously.

"T-thank you sir! Nobody but the Commander ever really noticed my skills before…" Johnny states with a lowered tone at the end and Solidus chuckles lightly before patting the man on the shoulder.

"Not surprising given how you act." He notes and Johnny groans while Naruto follows them both further into Arsenal-Gear. "But enough pleasantries. I need to know if you've located and disposed of the Patriots Spy devices as ordered?" Solidus then questions and Johnny instantly turned stone serious.

"Sir! I've located a large quantity throughout Arsenal-Gear. However, I was only able to remove them from approximately five rooms thus far. Anymore would take me nearly a week to do properly." Johnny offers and Solidus frowns as a result.

"Troubling. They really don't want this weapon in our hands…" Solidus notes and Naruto rolls his eyes.

"_Or they wish to know our next move to relay it to the, Gaki."_ Naruto offers and Solidus shakes his head with a visible frown.

"Not their style. Which would mean that more than likely the devices are for Ocelot's use instead…" Solidus notes and Naruto hums in thought. "Speaking of which, do you think having Ocelot give Fortune the idea to steal Arsenal should be stopped?" Solidus questions and Naruto rubs his chin for a moment.

"_No. Any sort of massive changes to our original plan at this current time will be looked at with scrutiny. I was only willing to come to you with my current knowledge due to a form of desperation on my part as I realized either myself or Olga were going to die here. Although I cannot feel emotion… I… I still feel as though I must protect my daughter and Olga at any and all costs."_ Nartuto explains and Solidus raises a brow for a moment before shrugging that odd comment off.

"Looking out for your own I'd suppose…" Solidus notes and Naruto merely nods his head while Sasaki scratches his.

"Uh… But I thought the Commander had no feelings?" He questioned and Solidus grunts in response before glaring at the man.

"That's not exactly true Sasaki. While Null can't FEEL them, he still has emotions. His PTSD merely blocked them all in order to deal with the stress he felt that originally gave it to him. It's possible that subconsciously, his emotions are driving him to protect his daughter as a form of Fatherly Love and the same with Olga in a form of real love for his lover, while consciously, he's still as emotionless as ever." Solidus explains to the man and Naruto twitches.

"_I'm still here you know…"_ He reminds and Solidus chuckles to himself while leading the two men into a room, Johnny giving a thumbs up to say that it was clear of any listening devices.

"Alright. Null I want to know everything you know about the Patriots, Sasaki, I want you to tell me what you've gleamed on Area-51. Things are going to get nasty if we don't plan this out properly so don't spare any details." Solidus orders and both men nod to the clone of Big Boss instantly before relaying what information they each had to him…

--

(With Snake…)

The brown haired man silently watches as Otacon looks over the system of Arsenal-Gear, also keeping in touch with Raiden as he makes his way through the Shell-2 Core. The bleached blond had already met with the President, learning about the Patriots as he did, he'd also learned he was going to have to find Emma Emerich if he was going to be able to stop Arsenal-Gear. Somewhat ironic, and somewhat disturbing, Snake saw this as a near identical situation as the one with Otacon and REX… although, he wondered how Raiden had taken that blood sucking freak Vamp down so easily…

"I still can't believe you never told me you had a little Sister, Otacon…" Snake comments with a frown on his face, thinking of all the times she could have been hurt to get at Otacon, while also smoking a Cig with his arms crossed and cracked his neck.

"What's worse is it looks like she's still afraid of water…" Otacon mentions while getting off his Codec and sighing. "E.E. and Raiden are both in a partly flooded area of the Shell-2 Core. I can finish looking over Arsenal for now Snake, you should head over to the Shell-1 Shell-2 Over water Connection Bridge and see if you can help Raiden in any way." Otacon says and Snake frowns while rubbing his chin for a few moments.

"You sure you won't need my help, Otacon?" The man asks and the glasses wearing man nods his head with a serious expression.

"Don't worry Snake, I can handle this. Right now, Raiden and E.E. both need your help more than I do." Otacon reminds and Snake nods his head to the man, both bumping fists before Snake makes his way out of the Shell-1 Core, up the stairs and passed several guards while making his way to Strut-E. Making his way down a flight of stairs to a corridor, Snake then journeyed down to a door. However before he can reach the door, the man curses and takes a quick step back as a sword comes down nearly on his head, making him mentally growl.

'_Ugh… this is going to be a problem…'_ Snake thinks to himself taking another step back and aiming his USP at the person who tried to cut him in half. However, he then blinks when he sees that the person is in a Powered-Exoskeleton with a familiar red and blue-gray pattern… _'Now this certainly seems familiar…'_ Snake thinks as he can imagine seeing himself aiming his weapon as this new Ninja, looking nearly identical to his meeting with Gray-Fox during Shadow Moses…

"Who are you?" Snake demands with a frown and Olga turns her head to the man, wearing her armor mostly to hide her form from the man, and the extra strength and other enhancements don't hurt either…

"_I am like you. I have no name."_ Olga states simply with her synthesized Russian accented male voice and Snake rolls his eyes, wondering why Ninja like saying that rather annoying phrase when he DID have a fucking name…

"Then what the hell do you want? Encase you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Snake demands then grumbles, Olga cracking her neck and crouching down, twirling her HF-Blade around once in hands to hold the blunt side of the blade along one of her shoulders.

"_Your head would do nicely!"_ Olga growls out while leaning back slightly and Snake grits his teeth, recognizing that stance instantly.

"Ah shit, here we go again!" He says to himself as Olga lunges forward, swinging her sword at him and he leans back in order to evade, ending up rolling backwards and firing his USP at the disguised woman. Olga smirked to herself as she easily knocked the bullets away from herself with her HF-Blade and then lunged at Snake, swinging the razor sharp sword at him again. Cursing and rolling to the Side Snake evades the blade and nearly slams into the side of the narrow passage they are in. _'This really complicates things…'_ Snake notes while quickly holstering his USP and lunging at Olga, knocking her back with a quick right hook to her helmeted head.

Shaking her head to clear the brief flash from the impact, Olga quickly lunges at Snake once more, swinging her HF-Blade at the man yet again. However, this time Snake smirks as he ducks under her swing then reaches up to grab her arm. Growling, the brown haired man then throws her over his shoulder and into the wall that was behind him. Grunting in pain, Olga pushes herself back then turns around, lunging at Snake once more, holding her Blade with a reverse grip and swinging it at his neck. Ducking low and cursing, Snake then raises both of his hands up into a Double Uppercut and plows them into the woman's stomach, lifting her off the ground from the force of the attack.

Quickly lowering his arms afterwards, Snake then twists into a kick to Olga's stomach, knocking her back slightly before he kicks out once more, sending her flying back and into the same wall as before. Grunting in pain and grasping her stomach as she falls to her knees, Olga groans out before slowly rising into a kneeling position. Panting heavily, the gray haired woman then rises back to her feet and looks towards Snake with a fierce glare behind her helmet. Smirking, Snake slowly cracks his neck and knuckles while watching the armored woman.

"C'mon wannabe, you know how to fight like a real warrior don't you?" Snake quips while slowly rising up to his feet, Olga growling in her throat before twirling her sword in hand and then sheathing it onto her back.

"_Yes. And I'll still have your head, even if I have to RIP it off with my bare hands!'_ Olga states darkly before lunging at Snake with a roundhouse kick at his head. Ducking down Snake then quickly swings his leg, knocking Olga onto her back. Both quickly flip back to their feet at this, Snake then lashing out with a punch, only for Olga to dodge and push Snake backward with a quick jab to the sternum. Cursing, the brown haired man barely avoids smashing his head into a wall by catching himself with his arms and then pushes himself back up onto his feet in time to avoid another kick from Olga.

'_This is bad… there's not enough room for me to maneuver for a proper fight, and this Ninja has the advantage in terms of maneuverability. However… we seem to be almost matched evenly in terms of raw strength, meaning whoever is in that Exoskeleton is much smaller than he appears… and he really wants my head…'_ Snake thinks while his eyes narrow on Olga as she takes another fighting stance. Clenching his fists Snake suddenly lunges at Olga, quickly ducking into a roll to knock her off her feet before then twisting and knocking her off of the ground and towards the stairs beside her.

Hitting the stairs with a grunt, Olga flips onto her feet and then turns around to face Snake. Growling, the woman crouches back before launching herself forward and jumps into a flying roundhouse. Cursing as she does so, Snake rolls to the side to avoid the kick, Olga flipping off the wall behind him to land in a crouch before then twisting her body up into the air once more. This time, she plants a firm roundhouse to the side of Snake's head, causing him to stumble back for a few moments before then reaching up to rub his jaw.

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that much, but with that suit, and being the size you are, you should be easily overpowering me by now." Snake notes and Olga frowns darkly behind her visor and mask.

"_What is it that you're insinuating then?"_ Olga questions as the man slowly gets back to his feet, watching the disguised woman intently.

"I'm saying that you're honestly a good fighter, but you also don't have the raw power of someone that size, suggesting that your actually much smaller and less built for brute force, more for speed and agility than for brute power." Snake explains then notes simply as he and Olga both circle around one another.

"_And what size do you actually think I am then?"_ Olga questions through gritted teeth and Snake narrows his eyes, taking in the stance, the accent, the personality, and of course everything he's seen thus far… instantly frowning once he notices something odd about her movements. Unlike with Meryl it isn't quite as pronounced, but the way that this person carries himself is familiar, but he's never seen a man who… Smirking slightly Snake walks towards Olga a final time before crouching down, Olga doing the same from opposite the brown haired man.

"You're smaller than me, off gray hair, green eyes, and pale skin, a scar over your face, and a real attitude problem… am I right, Ms. Gurlukovich?" Snake offers and Olga grunts before tapping the side of her helmet the visor over the front turning transparent to reveal the woman's frowning face.

"So you figured it out… congratulations Solid-Snake." Olga offers mockingly, her synthesizer offline, before then lunging at the man with a quick kick, Snake quickly blocking with his arms and glaring at the woman.

"What's this about Olga? Why the hell are you out here fighting me? And what the hell are you doing in that suit" Snake demands with a low growl and Olga frowns towards him before narrowing her eyes.

"Two years ago you murdered my father." She reminds angrily and Snake raises a brow before twisting Olga's leg, laying her out onto the ground. Moving quickly the man then moves a knee to her chest to hold her down while grabbing an arm and holding it at a painful angle, Olga grunting as he does.

"Sorry to burst your little revenge game, Missy, but that was Ocelot, not me." Snake states and Olga frowns, mentally adding that to the ever-growing list of reasons to hate that man with a passion…

"Why should I believe your word?" She comments, though can easily imagine Ocelot would kill her father if it got him something… and the Patriots had made the Big-Shell for this test meaning… _'THAT BASTARD!!!'_ She inwardly roars, seeing what's going on at long last, Ocelot murdered her father and sank the Tanker, all for the sake of creating the Big Shell and framing Snake for it!

"Unlike Ocelot, I'm not known to lie to everyone I come in contact with. I might not wear my heart on my sleeve mind you, but I make it a point not to lie to too many people too often." Snake replies while continuing to hold Olga downward, the woman growling low in her throat as he does and then twists slightly, moving to kick Snake off of herself. Grunting as he rolls back from the kick Snake twists into a stance as Olga comes into a low crouch.

"It's not very smart to try and hold me like that, I believe Null would be most… Displeased… if he were to find out." Olga notes and Snake makes a mental note to find out what the hell that comment is about later. "As for Ocelot, I'll believe you for now. But only because it seems like something he would do, and I already have a score to settle with him anyways. However, if by some slim chance you ARE lying to me, I promise I will have your head…" Olga growls out before pressing the side of her helmet once more, the visor returning to it's opaque setting as she flips up then seems to vanish, making Snake grumble to himself about annoying Ninja's.

Cracking his neck, Snake makes his way to the door and opens it, finding nothing but a little hatch below him. _'Ugh… why the hell couldn't I stay away from this? Oh right, Otacon thought it would be a good idea to listen to a guy calling himself "The Void" and that stopping the Patriots would be a good idea… man I need new friends, namely ones that aren't all about saving the fucking world.'_ Snake notes inwardly before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a cig, placing it into his mouth he then lights it and sighs out a puff.

Blinking when he hears his codec ring, Snake places a finger to his ear and leans back slightly. "This is Raiden, do you read me?" Raiden questions from Over the Codec and Snake shakes his head.

"Yeah, what's up?" Snake asks the younger soldier over the Codec while continuing to smoke his cig.

"We've made it to the lower part of Strut-L. We'll have to cross the water from here." Raiden replied and Snake grunts before having a quick thought.

"Can Emma walk?" He asks with a frown and Raiden looks over to her for a few moments.

"She's okay. The pontoon bridge doesn't look too sturdy. Emma is going to have to cross it alone." Raiden says and Snake frowns before leaning back.

"Right… the oil fence…" He notes mostly to himself while Raiden nods his head on his side of the Codec.

"Also there are cyphers and several guards." Raiden then says and Snake frowns before reaching up to rub his face for a moment.

"Raiden, you're carrying a PSG1, aren't you?" Snake asks the blond man, causing him to blink for a moment before reaching over his shoulder and touches the weapon.

"Yeah." Raiden confirms and Snake closes his eyes, thinking deeply.

"Then its time to play Sniper." Snake offers with an amused look crossing his features Raiden nodding his head.

"Not bad. This spot gives me a good view of the targets." Raiden notes and Snake mentally rolls his eyes, seeing as that was technically the point.

"Right. You're going to have to cover Emma until she crosses to Strut-E. I'll get down there and provide some support of my own." Snake offers and Raiden breathes a short sigh of relief.

"Thanks." The man says and causes Snake to frown once more.

"Think you can handle it?" He asks the blond man and Raiden nods once.

"Yeah. I know the drill." Raiden affirms before smirking slightly. "I faced a similar situation in Advanced Mode Level 4 VR training with the PSG1." Raiden offers while sounding proud and Snake grimaces, he honestly hated that VR-Trooper shit…

"VR…?" Snake grumbles out with obvious distaste. "Guess that's better than nothing. But make sure you don't hit Emma. Right now, with Arsenal's boarding in progress, security should be at a minimum." Snake reasons out with Raiden nodding his head, however, Snake then frowns as he leans forward slightly. "However, that doesn't mean it's going to be easy." Snake says before then crossing his arms, his cig held tightly between his lips.

"Okay, I'm heading for Strut-E." Snake then says while getting up and then rushing his way to the strut to help the rookie out. _'Ugh, I need a soldier and what do I get? I get a rookie whose played a lot of fancy video games… This is why I got out of the military, too many cocky kids thinking their big boss…'_ Snake thinks to himself while opening and then sliding down the hatch to the Strut-E connecting bridge. Getting down to the bridge, Snake positioned himself and then watched as Emma reached the first Strut, Raiden taking down the guards and sentries.

'_Hmm, maybe he won't need me…'_ Snake notes before sending a quick message to Raiden to tell the man he was in position. Sighing once he had, he then gets down with his Sniper Riffle and looks through the scope to watch Raiden work. _'All right, something is up here. A VR-Trooper wouldn't be able to account for the wind like Raiden is doing since they don't experience wind. Also, the way Raiden is holding himself right now, its more like a hardened vet than a Rookie with VR-Training…'_ Snake notices with a frown while Emma slowly crosses the bridge.

'_I wonder what Null thinks. I know he's more in tune with all that Psycho-babble than I am so maybe he knows something…'_ Snake thinks to himself before his eyes widen as something happens on the bridge. "Shit!" Snake says when he sees Vamp of all people appear and then flip over and grab Emma on the bridge. _'Ugh! When will this psychotic blood sucking freak finally stay down!?'_ Snake inwardly demands while frowning and then moves forward, cursing, as he can't get a good angle on Vamp.

'_Damn freak must of known I was here and planned that out… this is bad. Raiden, you better hurry up before Emma makes a very bloody exit!'_ Snake thinks to himself while watching Raiden to the side. The man looking on in shock for a moment before Emma cries out and Snake watches him shoot, nailing Vamp right between the eyes and sending him flying back into the waters. "Good night, dark prince…" Snake murmurs before blinking when he sees Emma sway, before falling forward, a bloodstain forming on her shirt. Dropping his Sniper Riffle and quickly getting up Snake makes his way down to the bridge, sliding down the short ladder and coming to the ground.

Taking out his USP the man then rushes over to Emma, taking down a few Cyphers along his way before then kneeling down beside the girl. Quickly checking both her pulse and her breathing, the man grunts lowly before then picking her up and carrying her piggyback style while slightly hunched over. _'I'm sorry Otacon…'_ Snake thinks as he does so, soon coming up to the strut he turns and climbs up the ladder with one hand. Coming up to the door to the upper strut Snake lays Emma down before then doing a better check of the girl.

Reaching to the blood stain, Snake feels it and growls when he finds the stab wound at her back, the stab going clean through to her stomach and obviously most of her organs. Placing a hand to his ear Snake then grits his teeth as he calls Raiden over the Codec. "Raiden! Emma's been stabbed!" Snake says and Raiden blinks before slamming a hand into the rail before him.

"That bastard!" Raiden grumbles while Otacon quickly comes up on the Codec.

"How bad is it!?" Otacon questions worriedly and Snake looks down to the girl and then closes his eyes.

"She's conscious… but the bleeding's bad, I'm bringing her over there right now!" Snake says while looking down to the girl and then picks her up once more.

"E.E…" Snake hears Otacon whisper and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Raiden! Get that disk over here as soon as Possible! I'm afraid her times running out…" Snake says while making his way to the ladder and looks up the steep incline before looking back to the semi-conscious girl.

"I'll be there!" Raiden says quickly and Snake sighs before then grabbing the ladder with one hand and slowly makes his way up, it looked like things were going from bad to worse on this mission… just like they always did…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Been a long while since I've updated this, thank the good news of Metal Gear Solid: Rising and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Hearing about two new games actually got me back into writing this, I know this is kind of a short chapter but I'm going to try and end the MGS2 arc soon, and yes, MGS3 will be featured in this story, though probably not like you'd expect…


	36. Sons of LibertyPt14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 35**_: _**Captured**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(Shell-1 Core…)

"I'm counting on you, Otacon." Snake says to his partner as he walks over to the exit of the room. Raiden watching as Otacon left the Computer Room, making his way out of the door to go and help the hostages… Emma's pet parrot on his arm as he walks out of the room to do his job. _'The guy just can't seem to win, can he?'_ Raiden thinks to himself, remembering what happened on Shadow-Moses between him and Sniper-Wolf, how it also ended with him crying over a lost loved one.

'_I can't imagine what it's like for him, to have to leave her… or at least her body here… to have to loose another loved one like this, it just doesn't seem fair.'_ Raiden then thinks to himself before shaking his head and turning to, Snake. "You think he's gonna be okay?" Raiden asks and Snake turns around to face him with a grim expression placed over his face as they stand beside the door to Arsenal Gear.

"He's tougher than he looks. Consider it done." Snake replies while taking the disk from his waist and handing it over to Raiden. _'Not much use for you anymore, is there?'_ Raiden muses while looking at the disk with a slim frown across his lips, before quickly putting it into one of the compartments he had on his suit. Sighing, the bleached blond man walks over to the door to Arsenal and frowns before rubbing his chin.

"Now… how do we open this thing?" Raiden wonders while looking at the door and Snake sees someone move from the wall, the pattern of his body identical to the those of the walls he had seemingly been apart of only a moment before. Humming for a moment then looking upwards, Snake frowns when he notices a slight distortion above him and Raiden as well.

"You can come out now!" Snake states and seconds later, Olga dropped down from her perch above the man, still decked out in her Ninja armor while looking up at Raiden from her low crouch.

"A Ninja…? What the…?" He starts to say, only for an arm to grab him from behind before twisting his left arm into a painful CQC hold, an even more familiar sword now held at his throat.

"_Arsenal's going to take off."_ Olga comments while rising beside of Snake before pulling her own sword from her back and holding the tip towards Raiden's neck. _"We still need you to take care of a few things…"_ Olga comments simply while Naruto's suit then reverts back to his normal coloration behind Raiden, his single optic burning bright red. _"This time, do not fail us!"_ Olga warns while taking a stance with her HF-Blade Naruto merely nodding his head.

"Snake! What's this all about!?" Raiden demands from Null's hold, then glares at the brown haired man as he slowly crosses his arms. "Why are you working with these Ninja?!" Raiden then demands angrily and Naruto hums lowly for a few moments.

"_With us or against us, it matters not so long as we have the same goals in mind."_ Naruto says, confusing Raiden greatly and making Snake chuckle slightly.

"Bed time, Raiden." He comments and Raiden grits his teeth while reaching for his SOCOM, Olga moving quickly to hold her own sword at his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Snake comments with a shake of his head and Raiden grits his teeth while narrowing his eyes on the man.

"You're changing sides now!?" Raiden demands and Snake merely quirks a brow in response to the question.

"Changing sides?" He asks before rubbing his chin and shaking his head. "I don't recall ever saying I was on yours." He replies while re-crossing his arms, Raiden trying to think of a way of getting away from two very dangerous Cyborg-Ninja, a legendary Soldier, and not get maimed in the process… thus far he wasn't coming up with any good ideas that ended with him alive…

"Damn it!" Raiden grumbles out while glaring at Snake, the older man looking to Naruto and ignoring the platinum blond.

"It's been a while, Eh Null." Snake comments and Naruto nods his head.

"_This chitchat isn't getting us anywhere Snake, our objectives need to be achieved, our plan must be completed."_ Naruto says vaguely, fully aware of the nano-machines within Raiden's body.

"_Agreed…"_ Olga comments from in front of Raiden and then reaches up and turns her visor transparent, Raiden looking at her in shock.

"You!" Raiden says in shock while Olga smirks towards the platinum blond.

"Ready for some shut eye?" She asks mockingly, Raiden's eye's going wide before the woman lunges forward, slamming the back of her sword into Raiden and activating its shock feature. Snake and Naruto both move away from the man as she does so, though Naruto only does to avoid slicing his throat since his suit was insolated. As the electricity arches over Raiden's form, the young man then falls to the ground, Snake, Olga, and Naruto looking down on him as he lays sprawled out before them.

"Pathetic." Olga mutters before twisting her wrist and sheathing her HF-Blade, Naruto doing so as well before crossing his arms. He was partly glad that the electrical shock also shut-downed the man's nano-machines, thus allowing him to stay out for longer than what would normally be allowed.

"_In my culture, Raiden was the god of Lightning… how ironic that this Raiden is done in by electricity."_ Naruto comments and Olga smirks while both then look to Snake, Naruto then looking around before nodding his head. _"Olga, activate your suits stealth feature and follow me into Arsenal, Snake you follow behind us and watch out for any Tengu, I left both of your normal clothes in a foot locker inside Arsenal in the hallway beside the Metal-Gear-Ray hangar. Olga, Solidus is aware of what's going on between us and the Patriots so don't worry about him or any of the men seeing us. Snake, stay hidden, I didn't reveal why you're here to him"_ Naruto orders only for Olga to reach out and quickly turn him around to face her.

"What exactly made you think it was a good Idea to have Solidus get involved in this?" Olga demands and Naruto sighs, Snake looking at them and then having the strangest thought that they should be married…

"_This appears to be, at the very least, a reenactment of the Shadow-Moses incident. A team of highly equipped soldiers taking over a classified Military Instillation, a new Metal Gear Model with a threat of Nuclear war, a team of specially trained super soldiers with above human abilities, and last, The Cyborg Ninja who doubles as an informant… based on this analysis of our situation I can come up with no other explanation for the current layout of the building or troops… and what happens to the Ninja in the end of Shadow Moses?"_ Naruto whispers then asks of the gray haired woman making her eyes widen before she gnashes her teeth together.

"They want me dead so they can keep our daughter!" She realizes, Naruto deciding NOT to comment on the fact that was quite possibly the first time she's said "Ours" since before their daughter was even born.

"I hate to break this up, but we've got more important matters to deal with." Snake suddenly reminds the two while nudging down to Raiden, both Olga and Naruto nodding their heads in agreement.

"_I'll take the Gaki to Solidus and Ocelot."_ Naruto states while reaching down then throws Naruto over his shoulder and carries him into Arsenal, Olga turning on her optical camouflage while Snake mutters something under his breath while following after the two ninja…

--

(??)

Raiden slowly opened his eyes, only for them to protest due to a bright light hanging above him. "Is he still alive?" He hears echo through his mind while slowly opening his eyes once more. Looking around he closed his eyes at spotting a bright light above him, everything around him seemingly covered in a blurry haze.

"He was when Null brought him in." Another voice comments, still echoing in his ears for some reason. "I've checked everything, including the Genome Data, but there's nothing on this guy." The voice comments, echoing against his mind once more, a small groan escaping Raiden's lips as it does. "NSA, CIA, FBI… He doesn't exist in any database. He's a nonexistent operative, from a nonexistent organization." The voice of the man, Ocelot if he's hearing the voice correctly, comments with obvious annoyance.

"I suspected as much. However, I know this man…" The first voice comments, Solidus he thinks, causing Ocelot to make a surprised noise. "Wake him up." Solidus then orders and Raiden groans as he is shifted forward, seeing the familiar visage of Solidus-Snake, only now with two strange tentacle's coming off of a device attached to the chest of his Exo-skeleton and draping over his shoulders, an eye patch over his left eye. Beside of him is Revolver-Ocelot, the man's arms crossed over his chest while Null-Fox sits nearby, seemingly meditating.

"It's been a while, hasn't it…" Solidus comments quietly while walking forward to Raiden, the man stripped of everything possible while hanging spread eagle on a moving platform. "Jack the Ripper?" Solidus comments, making a pained grunt come from Raiden as flashes of some memories pass before his eyes.

"You know this fellow?" Ocelot asks while walking forward and stands beside of Solidus, the former president slowly nodding his head.

"You remember me, don't you?" Solidus asks with something akin to amusement in his voice, speaking as if to a child before he takes on a deadly serious expression. "You've grown." He notes before the tentacle from his right shoulder shoots out and grasps his throat, the other seemingly hovering in front of his face. "High concentration of cerebral implants…" He notes with a frown while crossing his arms as the two strange objects continue their work, Raiden struggling for breath as he does.

"Have they altered your memory, too?" Solidus wonders and Raiden screams out in pain as a buzzing noise fills his head, his vision turning white as painful memories start to resurface. Seconds later Solidus releases his hold on Raiden, the man coughing and hanging forward in his restraints as the older man walks forward and looks at him face to face with a frown over his features.

"This is my son…" Solidus says, Naruto's head snapping to him and then looking at Raiden strangely. "I taught him everything…" Solidus continues while slowly clenching a fist and Naruto mentally sees it's like him and Ocelot, he was taught and trained by the man, and felt he was the closest thing to a father he had ever had… ignoring that Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on a new ability he was trying to work out, namely, learning how to sense the presence of spirits already in the area so he wouldn't need a personal artifact to summon them to his aide…

"Jack… I never thought I'd see you again…" Solidus comments while looking at the platinum blond and Raiden looks at him strangely, as if he was only half understanding the many memories flashing before his eyes.

"You… know me?" Raiden questions and Solidus frowns while pointing at him.

"You don't remember…?" He asks and sees the confusion on Raiden's face. "Your name… your skills… everything you know, you learned from me." Solidus says while clenching a fist, Raiden grunting in pain as his head throbbed over and over again. "The eighties… the civil war. You were one of the best among the child soldiers that fought in that conflict. When you were barely ten years old, you became the platoon leader of the 'Small Boy Unit.'" Solidus offers with a nod of his head while Naruto listens intently, several pieces of the puzzle that was Raiden and his unusual combat abilities suddenly making sense.

"At the time, your outstanding kill record earned you several nicknames, including 'White Devil' and 'Jack the Ripper.'" Solidus explains and sees a pained expression cross over Raiden's features as the memories of the war, the screams, the sounds of gunfire all fill Raiden's mind. "Jack… I was your godfather, I named you." Solidus says while crossing his arms behind his back and sighing. "When the war ended, you disappeared from the relief center. I wondered what happened to you… I should have known they would recruit you." Solidus muses mostly to himself before then turning on his heel, away from the man while Ocelot walked to his side.

"It's an interesting coincidence…" Ocelot muses and Solidus resists the urge to reach a tentacle out and strangle the traitor, no, he had to wait, the plan had to work.

"If he's a lackey for the Patriots, I doubt he knows anything of interest." Solidus muses and Ocelot crosses his arms while looking at the other man.

"What should we do with him?" He asks and Solidus turns to look at Raiden and smirks slightly.

"We'll use him like you suggested…" Solidus mused aloud and then turned to look at Naruto. "What do you think, Null?" He asks and Naruto looks up to him, then at Raiden, and finally to Ocelot before sighing.

"_Do with him as you wish…"_ Naruto states before going quiet once more and Solidus nods his head to Ocelot, the older man smirking as he does. However, he then frowns and crosses his arms while looking to Solidus.

"What about Dead-Cell?" Ocelot asks and Solidus rolls his eye.

"Ignore them." He orders and then sighs as Ocelot gasps, then grasps his right arm with his teeth gritted, the arm twitching and spasming as Naruto looks to see Liquids Spirit trying to overpower Ocelot's. _'Pathetic… the Sorrow must be ashamed of you…'_ Naruto muses while watching on, then returns to his work while Solidus shakes his head.

"Happening again?" Solidus asks with disinterest and Ocelot pants out a few breaths while nodding his head.

"Could it be that he's here too?" Ocelot questions and Solidus merely grunts in response, Ocelot cradling his right arm while looking down at it.

"In another hour, we demonstrate the power of Arsenal-Gear." Solidus says and Ocelot nods his head while lowering his right arm.

"We attack with standard weapons of course?" Ocelot asks of his "Leader" and Solidus nods his head stiffly.

"Yes, proceed as planned." He replies and Ocelot licks his lips.

"At last report, all is well with 'GW.'" Ocelot then offers and Solidus hums in thought for a moment.

"Null, how about the troops?" Solidus questions of the second in command of the Gurlukovich army, Naruto is silent for a moment before finally answering the man.

"_They are being refitted with Arsenal Gear Equipment as ordered."_ Naruto replies and Solidus nods his head, Ocelot looking at the other man for a moment suddenly chuckles and causes Solidus to raise a brow.

"You're the spitting image of Big-Boss…" He comments and Solidus raises a hand before laughing and walking back towards Raiden, finding that should be appropriate in some way.

"Is that so?" He asks with an amused tone before looking at Raiden once more. "Perhaps I should be grateful to this Kid for that." Solidus notes before walking passed Raiden and making his way out of the room, Ocelot smirking as he leaves. Walking over to Raiden, Ocelot then turns his head slightly to Naruto, finding him still meditating.

"Want to stay for the show, Null?" Ocelot asks and Naruto's optic comes on line for a few moments as he then looks to Ocelot.

"_I am awaiting Olga… once she arrives I shall leave…"_ Naruto replies while Ocelot rolls his eyes and mutters something about "Young Love" annoying Naruto since the old man knows he can't feel such things…

"This situation… I find it very… nostalgic." Ocelot then notes while turning back to Raiden, the blond man looking around and groaning slightly in his throat.

"Where… am I?" He asks and Ocelot looks around as well before chuckling.

"Why inside Arsenal-Gear, of course." The old man replies and then takes a thoughtful expression while looking at Raiden. "Actually, we're also inside the memory of Shadow-Moses." Ocelot notes with an amused expression while Naruto snaps his head to the man, wondering what kind of game he was playing at. Ocelot then pulls a familiar disk from his pocket and holds it towards Raiden with a smirk. "I'll take this back. You don't need it anymore, do you?" Ocelot comments darkly with a smirk across his lips, while Olga enters the room, Naruto grunting while rising up to his feet and walking to stand beside the woman with his arms crossed.

"A foul wind is blowing… We shall speak again." Ocelot promises before turning and making his own way out of the room, leaving Olga, Naruto and Raiden alone in the room, Raiden looking to the two Ninja with worry.

"Don't move… stay as you are." Olga says only loud enough for the blond or Naruto to hear while keeping her back to Raiden. "We're being monitored by a camera." Olga comments while Naruto keeps an eye out for anyone approaching via the thermal imaging system within his helmet.

"What are you up to…?" Raiden wonders lowly and Olga frowns when she hears the question.

"I'm switching over to nano-communication…" Olga then comments and Raiden closes his eyes as his Codec comes online.

"Mister-X…? Ninja…?" Raiden asks with a frown.

"Correct… it's me." Olga confirms, Raiden wondering how she managed to fool him into thinking she was a man for so long.

"I thought you were the leader of the Russian troops…" Raiden notes causing a pained expression cross over Olga's features.

"No. That was just a smoke screen. Null has actually been in full command of them ever since the beginning of this operation…" Olga replies and Raiden frowns.

"A smoke screen?" He questions and Olga sighs.

"I was sent to provide you support." She replies, causing Raiden to frown.

"Support? Who sent you? The Colonel?" He asks the woman with a suspicious glare towards the woman's back.

"No… The Patriots." Olga replies bitterly and causes Raiden to gape.

"What?!" He demands though the Codec and Olga closed her eyes.

"I… I deceived my troops… betrayed them…" Olga replied while placing her hands onto the lower section of the windowpane.

"But why?" Raiden asked the woman and Olga stiffened.

"My child is… being held hostage by the Patriots." Olga replied while barely managing to control her emotions, wishing that for only a moment she could feel nothing like Null did… "It all started two years ago when I lost my father during the tanker incident… My men and I had nowhere to go… so we joined forces with an illegal Russian Organization." Olga explained and caused Raiden to frown slightly.

"The Russian Mafia?" He asked the woman and she laughed bitterly.

"Something like that. Actually, I learned much later that it was a subordinate organization of The Patriots." Olga offered while spitting the name Patriot out, then sighed. "I was expecting at the time, Null was with me as he always is it seems. And when I gave birth to my child, it turned out I was in a hospital run by The Patriots. In the morning… my child was gone. All I know for sure, is that my baby is being kept somewhere in this country." Olga explained and Raiden couldn't help feel for the woman, and knew he would do the same if he was in her shoes.

"Have you ever even met your child?" Raiden asked softly and Olga sighed once more while looking over to the ever silent, ever vigilant Naruto.

"No. Once a month, they send me a photo of my child via network. I've never even held her in my own arms…" Olga replies and Raiden winces visibly before looking down, feeling sorry for the woman.

"I see…" He replies and then looks to her back once more. "Given your situation, nobody can blame you for what you did." Raiden says and Olga snorts while looking to Naruto once more, wondering what he was thinking at the moment.

"That's your opinion…" She notes bitterly and Raiden winces.

"What about Snake? I thought you were enemies…" Raiden then asked and Olga smirked despite herself.

"He wasn't responsible for my fathers death." Olga replied then chuckled. "And besides that, Null brought Snake here…" Olga then notes and thanks whatever god is out there that the room is shielded from transmission.

"What?!" Raiden demands while looking to Null in shock.

"Don't be so surprised, my daughter… she's his as well…" Olga states and Raiden looks to the man in shock.

"How?" He asks and Olga rolls her eyes.

"It's a long story that I'd really rather we not get into." Olga says while rubbing her face and Raiden immediately agrees he does NOT want to know how or when that happened between them… especially considering that the man was supposed to be EMOTIONLESS as far as he knew!

"So… then you were working with Snake from the beginning?" Raiden asks and Olga snorts.

"No, I only found out the truth about my father shortly before this." Olga replies with a frown, confusing Raiden.

"Huh?" He asks intelligently and Olga shakes her head.

"When I confronted him in the Big-Shell." Olga says in explanation and Raiden looks at her strangely.

"You fought with Snake, When?" He demands and Olga thinks for a moment.

"Well, it was around the time you were holding hands with that girl." She notes with a slight shrug and Raiden grits his teeth.

"Snake…" He grits out and Olga rolls her eyes. "So you joined hands with him because of Null?" Raiden questioned and Olga snorted.

"No. Mutual gain…" She replied and Raiden frowned towards her.

"Mutual gain?" He questioned and Olga wondered if the kid, or Gaki as Naruto would call him, ever stopped asking so many questions.

"My job was to assist you. If Solidus gets away with Arsenal, your mission is a failure." Olga reminds and then gnashes her teeth together. "The Patriots would judge that as failure on my part and terminate Null's and my own daughter… Putting it simply, the life of our daughter depends on your success." Olga explains and Raiden lowers his eyes to the ground once more.

"So you did it all for your child." He mused mostly to himself before shaking his head. "But why would the Patriots want to help me? Are they hoping I'll take Solidus out?" Raiden questions and Olga sighs while leaning forward.

"No. You're just like me… we're just pawns…" Olga replies and Raiden frowns.

"Pawns for what purpose?" He asks and Olga looks to Naruto, the boy nodding slightly and making her wonder if Mantis was in control at the moment.

"The S3 plan…" She offers gaining a confused huh as her response. "You'll figure it out for yourself sooner or later… but I wonder how you'll handle the truth." Olga wonders to herself, Raiden frowning in response.

"What do you mean?" He asks and the woman sighs.

"Listen… we haven't got time for this. Solidus will commence his attack at any minute. He's got to be stopped." Olga tells Raiden, the man frowning in thought.

"What about the virus?" He asks and Olga scoffs.

"No result so far. I think The Patriots have tampered with the program." Olga responded and Raiden frowned to himself.

"Will it work?" He asks and Olga sighs.

"I don't know…" She admits, causing Raiden to grimace.

"Get me out of this thing!" Raiden then says while lightly pulling at his bonds.

"Not yet, I'll release your restraints after Null and I have left the room." Olga says and Raiden narrows his eyes.

"Where's my gear?" Raiden demands and a different voice pipes up.

"_With Snake. It's too dangerous for us to try and bring it too you with Ocelot watching us."_ Naruto says and Raiden looks to him with surprise.

"So you do talk without spirits controlling you." He notes and Naruto frowns at the barb, sure he was quiet, but being quiet was his job… "So where do I find Snake then, Null?" Raiden questions and Null takes a thoughtful expression under his mask.

"_The passageway ahead leads to a hangar. He should be waiting somewhere around there. Olga gave him a cardkey for the hangar."_ Null offered in explanation and Raiden frowned towards the Shadow-Moses survivor.

"You know Snake pretty well, right?" Raiden then asks and Naruto hums for a few moments.

"_More or less…"_ He offers in reply, causing Raiden to frown.

"Then does he really plan to destroy Arsenal-Gear?" Raiden demands and Naruto hums once more while slowly turning his head to look at Olga.

"_Of course not. The Arsenal-Gear is much too large even for him to destroy. Whatever Snake has with him wouldn't even dent Arsenal's armor… Thus the only option is to stop Solidus and his men."_ Naruto notes monotonously, causing Raiden to wonder how in the hell he and Olga got along.

"Olga, what are you going to do now?" Raiden then questions and Olga sighs.

"Stay concealed, that's my role, and I still can't afford to be discovered." She offers simply and Raiden frowns.

"Olga, you can't keep this up, their bound to find you!" Raiden states and Olga barely even bats a lash before shaking her head.

"Listen, I'll free you in a little while…" Olga says over the Codec before walking towards the man. "Brace yourself." She orders and Raiden does so quickly before she then slams her fist into his gut, making him lurch forward with a grunt. Nodding her head, Olga looked to Naruto who uncrossed his arms before following after Olga as she exited the room as well. As they exit the room, Naruto looks to Olga from the corner of his eye.

"_Was it really necessary to punch him?"_ Naruto asks the woman and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"One, he asks far too many questions…" Olga says and Naruto nods his head in agreement. "Two, I have to keep up appearances…" She reminds and once more Naruto nods his head. "Three, I'm surprised you didn't cut him to pieces considering he was naked and in my presence." Olga notes and Naruto tilts his head before rolling his eyes.

"_Honestly Olga, if you could stand to be around him, I wouldn't care… it's your life and your choice… not mine."_ Naruto says and Olga looks at him, before the blond then rubs his chin for a few moments. _"Plus he's already engaged to another woman…"_ He notes and Olga blinks then shakes her head.

"You really are a strange one, Null." She notes and Naruto nods his head.

"_Yet for several years now you've put up with me."_ He notes and Olga gives him a look in response, before then crossing her arms and stopping at a control panel. _"Time to let the Gaki loose?"_ Naruto asks and Olga gives him a look in response. _"Good. Then soon everything will come into order…"_ Naruto says in a strange tone as Olga releases the locks on Raiden and both make their way to an elevator…

--

TBC…

--


	37. Sons of LibertyPt15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 36**_: _**Null-Mantis Vs. Raiden**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(Arsenal Gear…)

Hiding carefully beneath a Cardboard "ZOE" Box that he'd found, Raiden entered into a long corridor in Arsenal Gear called the "Ascending Colon". The man breathed a sigh of relief when he saw their were no guards, thus threw the box from his shoulders, his hands quickly going to cover his groin. Looking around before slowly walking towards one end of the corridor, the pale blond man had to wonder what was up with The Colonel. First, he'd called this Mission his "Role" even going so far as to compare it to a "Role-Playing Game" while Rose had also said he'd ruin his eyes by playing while he was so close to the TV…

Not only that, but the Colonel also started describing what sounded like an Alien Abduction. Also, he'd said he was in financial troubles and was sorry for making him pay for their lunch, the only problem being Raiden had never met the Colonel in person. Then he'd started talking in Japanese for a moment or so, he'd also said he saw a guy outside of Rose's room looking like they'd been intimate. And then, he'd gone on about Outer Heaven, The Fortress Galuade, President Baker, Big Boss, and all manor of odd little things, thoroughly confusing the man who was forced to listen.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_ Raiden wondered while his Soliton Radar changed, now showing a woman sitting on a lawn chair. _'Alright… it's a pretty nice view and all, but not really all that helpful.'_ Raiden mused with a mental sigh as he then heard the Colonel calling him once more and tried to mentally prepare himself for whatever insane nonsense he was going to be spouting next…

"Raiden! Turn the computer off now!" The colonel bellowed while Raiden raised a brow, completely confused at this point.

"What did you say? Computer… wasn't it a Game Consol before?" Raiden said then wondered lowly, the Colonel ignoring him.

"The mission is a Failure! Close the window, and cut the power right now!" The colonel ordered once more while Raiden blinked then shook his head.

"Colonel, what the hell is wrong with you?" Raiden demanded and the Colonel twitched slightly before answering.

"D-don't worry, it's n-not real, this is all just an elaborate facsimile created by someone f-for the entertainment of others." The Colonel said with a strange undertone accompanying his voice, as Raiden stood stock-still.

"You shouldn't allow someone outside of the mission to control you so easily, Jack. It sets a bad example for the rest of us…" Rose mused, her tone sounding darker than what he would normally hear from his fiancé…

"What are you talking about!?" Raiden demanded incredulously but the transmission was cut soon after. Shaking his head, Raiden looked around for a moment, the picture of the woman on his Soliton radar now gone. _'Not sure if I should be glad or not, but at least it's not distracting me anymore.'_ Raiden noted to himself with a sigh before getting another call from the Colonel.

"You got a PSG-1? You can use that against Sniper-Wolf. Hurry up and save Meryl!" The man said and Raiden moved one hand to rub his forehead, completely confused at this point, wondering why the Colonel was quoting something he'd said during the Shadow Moses Incident. Walking forward a few steps, the codec went off once more and Raiden mentally groaned before tapping in and checking it out. "Variety level 13. Rescue Meryl, the "Return of Genola." The colonel said and Raiden recognized that as one of the many VR simulations he'd gone through for training.

'_What the hell is going on here? Am I loosing my mind or is the Colonel just going Senile?'_ Raiden wondered to himself before the Codec started beeping again, grimacing slightly, the man pressed into his ear while crouching down and closed his eyes, praying it wasn't the Colonel again…

"Jack, its me." Rose said, her tone back to the way it would normally sound, thus relieving Raiden greatly.

"Hi Rose." He offered with a soft smile while standing near the middle of the Ascending Colon.

"Jack… I owe you an apology." Rose said while slightly bowing her head.

"If it's about our conversation earlier, I'm the one who's sorry." Raiden said while leaning his head back to look to the ceiling.

"No, its something else." Rose said quietly, peaking Raiden's interest.

"What is it?" Raiden asked the woman and she bit her lower lip for a moment.

"You remember how we met that day at federal hall two years ago… it wasn't a coincidence." Rose said softly before closing her eyes and taking a breath. "I… I was ordered to keep an eye on you…" Rose admitted while Raiden frowned slightly.

"Keep an eye on me?" He questioned and Rose nodded her head.

"Yes… by… by The Patriots." Rose further admitted while trying not to choke on her words, Raiden's eyes widening in shock.

"You… you're a spy?" He demanded lowly and Rose grimaced slightly.

"I suppose. Yes. I-It's an ugly word." Rose said and Raiden sighed slightly while bringing his eyes down to the floor, a sense of betrayal starting to seep into him. "Are you still there?" Rose asked and Raiden gritted his teeth, a snarl present on his face as he answered her back.

"Was sleeping with me a part of the job?" He asked angrily while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I fell in love with you…" The woman proclaimed and Raiden snorted.

"How could anyone…" Raiden started only for Rose to interrupt him.

"I can't excuse what I did. I've reported every detail of your personal life to them these past two years. What you did, said, everything…" Rose explained and Raiden's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists harder, digging his nails into his palms.

"Must've been real fun." Raiden growled out lowly while allowing his hair to shadow his eyes, breathing coming out in heavy pants.

"But some things I didn't tell anyone!" She said and Raiden scoffed while blood dripped down from his clenched fists. "Like, what I felt for you." Rose said quietly and Raiden completely ignored it, his blue eyes narrowed at nothing.

"So that's why you were involved with this mission. I should have known. Why else would the add an analyst to the mix at the last minute." Raiden growled out once more while trying to steady his breathing.

"I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong…" Rose said and yet Raiden merely unclenched his fists.

"No matter where I go… I get used." Raiden said fiercely and Rose shook her head.

"I reinvented myself to suit your tastes. Hairstyle, clothes, the way I moved, things I talked about… You say you love the color of my hair, my eyes. But they're not even real." Rose explained and a scowl slipped across Raiden's face.

"You must have gone over my Psyche Profile with a fine-tooth comb." He noted with his scowl deepening at the thought.

"It was my job." She stated and Raiden closed his eyes for a moment. _'That doesn't make it right…nor does it make me feel any better.'_ He thought as his scowl tightened and his eyes hardened.

"Yeah well, it was a great performance… it had me completely fooled." He mused aloud bitterly, Rose bowing her head once more.

"What I really wanted was for you to see the real me. It hurt to play out this… this artificial romance. It was worse to lie to myself that to you. The more love you gave me, the more it hurt… because I knew that the person you loved was just a character." Rose tried to explain and Raiden snorted once more.

"So it was artificial on my end too. It was just a game, not the real thing." Raiden mused coldly while leaning his head back slightly.

"Oh Jack…" Rose whispered under her breath and Raiden sighed while bowing his head slowly.

"I feel better knowing that." Raiden then said and Rose blinked.

"What?" She questioned softly and Raiden frowned.

"I was in love… or at least I thought I was… with someone who doesn't exist. I was trying to be someone I wasn't by loving what wasn't real. Hell, when I think about it, I don't even know who you really are. The person I knew isn't real; she's not the woman I'm talking too right now. And in a sense, the deception was my own, not theirs." Raiden started to muse to himself before closing his eyes thoughtfully.

"Jack, I thought I was acting, because that was my job. But I did fall in love with you, that wasn't an act." Rose, or at least the woman who'd pretended to be "Rose" said and Raiden frowned deeply.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Raiden asked seriously and Rose sighed while shaking her head. "Its okay, you had your reasons, right? Hey, I understand that. But I have nothing left to…" Raiden started to say only for Rose to slam her hands on her consol and interrupt him.

"Jack!!" She said loudly and Raiden grimaced slightly before blowing into his bangs with a thin frown.

"What?" The pale blond man asked rudely.

"I'm… I'm carrying… I'm pregnant, Jack… Your, baby…" Rose said while her signal went fuzzy, her voice distorting as it soon vanished completely.

"Rose? Dammit, what's going on?" Raiden demanded before turning off his Codec once more. Taking a few calming breathes the blond man then breathed in and out before turning around. Walking further down the Ascending Colon with his hands over his groin, Raiden was surprised when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Its amazing how you walk around like that." The voice of Snake noted and Raiden turned, only for his eyes to widen slightly upon seeing Snake. The man was dressed in his Sneaking Suit from two years prior, his weapons and gear present, including his USP, his Machine gun on his back, and his grey headband with an infinity symbol on it tied around his forehead and shadowing his eyes like always. The man had his arms crossed as he leaned back into the side of the corridor while looking at the blond with a slight shake of his head.

"Snake." Raiden said in surprise at seeing the true visage of Solid Snake at long last, the said man smirking in response.

"Been waiting long?" Snake quipped before pushing off of the side of the corridor, arms hanging at his sides while looking at Raiden. Sneezing suddenly Raiden gave a slight glare to Snake while the man chuckled lightly in his throat.

"Where's my gear?" Raiden demanded and Snake pointed behind himself with his right thumb with a slightly amused smirk.

"Over there." He stated and Raiden shoved passed Snake before opening the locker and quickly took out his Skull-Suit. Pulling the suit on quickly, Raiden also pulled on his green Body-Armor on over it, put his SOCOM into his Holster on his right leg, before cracking his own and nodded his head. "That's more like it, everything you had on you when you were captured is still there." Snake offered and Raiden nodded his head slowly before reminding himself that Ocelot had taken that disk with the virus. Seconds later, Snake tapped his neck and Raiden nodded his head, easily able to figure out what the man meant as he switched to CODEC…

"Sorry about earlier. But I had to use you as bait to gain access to Arsenal. It worked." Snake explained and Raiden merely narrowed his eyes on the man.

"Why didn't you tell me about Olga or about Null for that matter?" Raiden demanded and Snake smirked while looking at the rookie.

"You never asked." He replied and Raiden slapped his face and groaned, wondering why the man choose THAT line… "Not happy about that? Get over it." Snake stated and Raiden frowned while rubbing his face slowly.

"… any effects of the virus yet?" Raiden asked flatly and Snake clicked his tongue while crossing his arms.

"Still waiting on that." Snake admitted and Raiden frowned.

"So… it was rigged by The Patriots?" Raiden questioned and Snake frowned for a moment in thought.

"Looks like it. And from what I can tell, Arsenal is heading for Manhattan. I don't know what Solidus is planning, but we'll have to deal with it one way or another. There's also a troop of Production-Model RAY'S up ahead." Snake explained with a frown and Raiden grimaced visibly.

"How many units?" The pale blond questioned with a foreboding feeling in his gut and Snake frowned.

"Twenty-Five, according to Olga. Twenty Seven if we were including Ocelot and Null's Mono-Production Model Units, but it seems both of them were stashed away." Snake replies and Raiden gapes.

"Twenty-Five?!" He demands with wide-eyed shock and Snake nods his head.

"Yeah, can't say I've actually faced that many Metal-Gears before, but… I think we can deal." Snake mused and Raiden gave the brown haired man an incredulous look in response.

"There's no way we can…" Raiden started to say before Snake grabbed him by the front of his Skull Suit with a frown.

"We can, because we have no other choice." Snake stated and Raiden scoffed.

"How?" He demanded and Snake frowned in thought for a moment.

"I've stocked up on Stinger Missiles so don't forget to bring it with you. Oh yeah, Olga left this for you." He admitted before snapping his fingers and reaching to something on his back while switching his CODEC off. Pulling a familiar HF-Blade out he then held it out before Raiden. Blinking, the blond man took hold of the weapon and unsheathed some of the blade, before then giving an inquisitive look to Snake.

"Why?" Raiden asked and Snake frowned slightly.

"Olga asked me to give it to you." Snake explained before shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I'm not really a big fan of blades." He then mused aloud and Raiden raised a brow before fully unsheathing the weapon and swung it in a horizontal arc twice. Hearing the soft swish of the blade Raiden then brought it down in a quick downward arc and nodded his head slowly.

'_Just like when I had a Machete when I was younger… and its almost the same size when in comparison to my height back then as well.'_ Raiden mused to himself silently while looking at the blade, then placed the sheath onto his back and took hold of the handle with both hands. Moving forward he swung the weapon in several arcs down the corridor while Snake silently watched him. Turning around Raiden held the sword, blade up, with one hand beneath the weapons blunt side while looking at Snake.

"C'mon, its time to go." Snake ordered while walking passed Raiden, the pale blond giving a slight nod of his head before sheathing the blade with a shinkt. Moving back to the Foot Locker, Raiden considered taking a few of the other weapons inside it before shaking his head and only pulled out the Stinger before strapping it to his back. Sighing, the man then stood up and followed after Snake, un-holstering his SOCOM as he went…

--

(??)

"_**I can feel him… he's coming…"**_ A Russian accented voice echoed in the Asenal Gear Sigmoid Colon. The figure of Naruto was sitting Lotus Style in the center of the room, all of his normal weapons were gone however, not a single gun or blade on him… _**"I can feel his doubt… I can taste his Fear!"**_ A rasping evil voice echoed out in kind as Naruto opened his eyes, his helmets faceplate pulled back, the top portion upwards, the face portions to the sides in the same way as Grey Fox's old helm.

"_**Yes… soon he will feel our power! Soon he will know the true power of Psycho-Mantis!"**_ The Voice echoed, shifting between a Russian accent and a cold rasp as Naruto narrowed his eyes. A second later he turned his eyes to one side, an Arsenal-Tengu moving towards him before kneeling down.

"Are you sure that this is wise, sir?" Boris questioned and Naruto silently nodded his head. "But… what if your." He started to say before a golden amber eye snapped to him, making him gasp before backing away in fear. As he did, a Gas-Mask moved from Naruto's waist, floating into the air before pulling itself over the blond's face… his breathing suddenly echoing across the Colon Sigmoid ominously…

"_**Do not worry, we shall be fine. The Gaki won't kill us, we are Null-Mantis, the most powerful warrior on this planet!"**_ Naruto stated, rather, Naruto and Mantis stated, a wide psychotic grin across his lips as he began to float off of the ground. The tengu stiffly nodded his head at this, then jumped upwards, back to a door which he then sealed shut while Naruto chuckled and turned back to the door Raiden would soon be coming through.

"_**He seems to be dealing with some of the Other Tengu's at the moment… he shouldn't be too long though."**_ Null-Mantis mused then crossed his arms behind his neck as he watched the doorway, ever silent, his armor suddenly changing to its "Mantis" pattern…

Unlike his prior ones, the Mantis Pattern was distinguished by his armor changing to a deep purple color, helmet included, the sneaking suit portion of the suit was a jet black color, however, it had random circular patterns appearing hear and there, fading out, and then fading back in like stars. According to Mantis, his Armor pattern would be perfect for late night when out in the open, as it appeared to mirror the night sky…

Chuckling in his throat, Mantis slowly floated further into the air, then crossed his arms as he stretched his legs. _**"Ahhh… it feels so good to have a body to move in again… so to speak."**_ Mantis mused aloud while floating above the ground then held up a hand with a wide grin splitting his face. A glowing sphere of energy suddenly formed into his hand, the Psychokenetic energies shifting and pulsing as he then clenched a fist over it, a shockwave of his own power arching throughout the entirety of Arsenal, giving the illusion of a familiar Hymn playing.

As the song echoed out along the many corridors of the base, Mantis couldn't help but laugh loudly, floating even higher into the air and outstretched his arms. _**"Come new blood! It's time you proved yourself worthy of being an agent of Fox-Hound!"**_ Mantis then exclaimed loudly as nearby Tengu suddenly started grabbing their helmets, Mantis shoving them all into rooms and locking the doors…

--

(With Snake…)

The brown haired man had just taken out another Tengu-Soldier, Raiden pulling his new HF-Blade out of another. Looking around both were relieved to see that was the end of the Tengu's. However, seconds afterwards a burst of some sort pushed the corpses away, sending them all flying. Looking to Snake, Raiden saw a slight wide-eyed expression on the brown haired man's face as a grizzly hymn began to echo all around the room…

"Mantis." Snake breathed and Raiden's own eyes widened greatly.

"Wait, from the Shadow Moses incident? Psycho-Mantis?!" Raiden demanded and Snake stiffly nodded his head while looking around.

"Mantis's Gasmask was left to Null, through it, Null can channel his "Brother" to aide him in battle in the same way he can channel his "Sister" Sniper-Wolf…" Snake explained and Raiden visibly shivered.

"Or Gray-Fox… I've fought him and Wolf through that guy…" Raiden noted and Snake nodded his head with a frown.

"C'mon, we're wasting time." Snake stated and Raiden nodded his head, keeping his HF-Blade poised as he ran with Snake into the next area. As they did, Snake was suddenly grabbed by and invisible force and lifted off the ground.

"_**We do not want you, Old Blood…"**_ A disturbingly familiar voice echoed, before the strange invisible force threw Snake back out the door and sealed it shut behind him. Turning as it happened Raiden banged his fists against the door before gritting his teeth and looking around.

"Where are you Null?! I know you're here!" Raiden stated warily and a cold laugh echoed across the room.

"_**Come… Come to us New Blood… the time to prove yourself is at hand."**_ Mantis rasping voice replied before all was silent, Mantis's mind control music still echoing out everywhere. Taking a breath, Raiden placed a hand to one ear and tried to call snake, however, something far more sinister was picked up instead…

"_**Through the Darkness, I do Travel. While the Light, I do Scorn. From his family, my fate did unravel. Through my own, I am reborn!"**_ Mantis's Russian voice offered in verse before laughing loudly, Raiden's eyes wide in shock. Shaking his head and calming his nerves, Raiden ran down to a doorway to the Colon Sigmoid of Arsenal Gear. Sliding to a halt, Raiden looked around before finally spotting Mantis, still floating above the ground, arms crossed as he slowly came to rest only a foot above the floor.

"_**Ahhh, so you finally show up."**_ The Russian Accented voice of Psycho-Mantis commented before he snickered while looking down at Raiden. _**"It truly shouldn't have taken you this long? Are you sertain your worthy of Fox-Hound?"**_ Mantis insulted and Raiden grit his teeth while glaring at the specter inhabiting Null.

"At least I don't need to snatch the bodies of others to move around Mantis!" Raiden spat out and yet Mantis merely laughed in response.

"_**Snatch? I have no need to snatch any body. Null is my Brother, My family! We help one another protect each other! There is no need to snatch this body for we seek the same goals."**_ Mantis replied simply, clenching a fist as he did and then chuckled darkly as Raiden crouched back with his HF-Blade.

"Whatever you are, you need to get out of my way!" Raiden stated and Mantis narrowed his eyes on Raiden dangerously.

"_**You. You doubt my power."**_ Mantis growled out and then held his arms up, palms forward. Instantly, Raiden was sent flying back, into a now closed door with a grunt. Groaning Raiden looked up as Mantis chuckled while looking at him with obvious amusement from behind his gasmask's red tinted lenses. _**"What? Still don't believe?"**_ Mantis questioned and then held a hand towards Raiden, then slowly closed his hand half way as if grabbing something before pulling his hand up, Raiden's body floating up as he did so.

"_**Then allow me to look into your Soul, New-Blood."**_ Mantis stated before moving his left hand to his head, closing his eyes as he read the pale blond haired man's mind. _**"Hmm… you are somewhat careless, allowing enemies to sneak up on you it seems, though you are extremely cautious around traps."**_ Mantis notes before slowly pulling Raiden closer to himself for a better read on his memories. _**"Hmm… you are also a highly skilled warrior, a bit too straight forward at times, but skilled nonetheless… perfectly suited to this stealth mission."**_ Mantis mused while Raiden gritted his teeth, his left eye twitching as Mantis burrowed deeper into his mind.

"_**Now, I will look more deeply into your soul!"**_ Mantis proclaimed before doing so, Raiden screaming as previously lost memories came along with the intrusion…_** "Ah… yes, I can see into your mind and read it like an open book…"**_ Mantis mused with a light chuckle Raiden struggling with the Psychokenetic power somehow holding him into the air, something that was MUCH stronger than Mantis's old skills…

Suddenly dropping the man, Mantis watched as he twitched and spasmed, hands on his head and teeth gritted in pain. _**"Ha, so simple. Let's see something else… perhaps your future will be more entertaining."**_ Mantis muses silently before peering through Raiden's soul once more, this time the flash lasted longer, Mantis and Naruto watching it together, showing a familiar Cyborg version of Raiden, a sword held in his teeth, both arms missing with a coat pulled over his shoulders and an odd device strapped to his chest as lightning rained down upon several nearby enemies…

"_I am Lightning… the rain transformed…"_ The voice of the future Raiden stated in a cold tone and Mantis laughed to himself before looking back at Raiden as he pushed himself back to his feet with panting breaths.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" Raiden demanded shakily, one handing hanging onto his HF-Blade and Mantis merely shook his head.

"_**No more talk New-Blood, now we fight!"**_ Mantis uttered darkly before lashing out, throwing what appeared to be a ball of flames at Raiden. Cursing the blond rolled out of the way, surprised when the flames left a visible scorch. _**"Surprised? A part of Null is also Pyrokenetic, a trait inherited by him from one of the souls inside him!"**_ Mantis said laughingly, and meaning The Kyuubi, as he started to float higher into the air and held his hands forward and lifted the man into the air once more.

"Then where did THIS come from?!" He demanded and Mantis grinned before moving a hand forward, slamming Raiden into a wall before lifting him into the air and slamming him down into the ground.

"_**That one is actually my own."**_ Mantis admitted with a smirk before suddenly vanishing into thin air. Cursing, Raiden looked around for the man, only to spot him as he appeared in the center of the area. _**"Now for some real power!"**_ Mantis mused aloud as he clenched his fists, plates of steel buckling as they were ripped from the inside of the Sigmoid Colon, then sent flying at Raiden.

"Oh shit." Raiden said lowly before rolling out of the way as the metal plates slammed into the wall behind him. Gritting his teeth the blond man then sheathed his HF-Blade and pulled out his SOCOM. Firing at Mantis he was shocked when he merely laughed, held up a hand and the bullets veered off course… _'He must've been watching Fortune…'_ Raiden noted and Mantis snorted.

"_**That wench has nothing to do with my power, New-Blood! That is a simple ability to learn, however it does take a good deal of concentration to actually work. Back at Shadow Moses, I needed to control DOZENS of Genome-Soldiers all at once and thus split my concentration several dozen times, I wasn't able to fight Snake to my fullest of my ability or else he would not be alive right now!"**_ Mantis explained with a frown and Raiden's eyes shot wide open before he narrowed them onto Mantis, considering his options.

'_Alright, so I'm up against a Psychic, he can levitate objects, conjure up fire, turn invisible at will, read my mind, lets not forget he can throw me around like a rag doll and…'_ Raiden started to list, only for Mantis to interrupt him.

"_**Blackout!"**_…

--

* * *

HIDEO

--

Laughing as Raiden suddenly got his vision back Mantis blasted him with a Psychokenetic burst, sending him flying back once more. Groaning, Raiden pushed himself back to his feet and groaned as Mantis vanished once more. _'And it looks like he can screw with my own eyesight and Nano-Machines…'_ Raiden noted with another groan while looking around for Mantis intently. As he did it suddenly looked like he was seeing everything with a red tint. _'Like… Mantis's mask…'_ He noted and quickly turned to where it seemed Mantis was and fired his SOCOM, a grunting Mantis appeared as he got his right shoulder.

Quickly firing again he was disappointed when Mantis vanished without a trace once more. _'How did Snake beat this guy, he's unreal!'_ Raiden noted while looking all around, Mantis appearing at the back of the room. Mantis then held his arms apart and pulled them inward, clenching his fists as he did and causing more steel plates to buckle and fly off the walls and towards Raiden. Cursing, the pale blond man flipped and dodged around the plates before sliding beneath one and flipping onto another. Firing Raiden hit Mantis in the left shoulder this time, causing him to grunt as the plates fell back to the floor.

"_**Impressive, New-Blood, but this is where the Story, really gets interesting!"**_ Mantis's Russian accented voice commented before vanishing, Raiden growling as he looked around for the man. _'Wait, Snake… he… he used his Nano-Machines to use the other side of his mind when he took on Mantis, also, he was able to follow him with Thermal-Goggles whenever he would become invisible. Yeah, that's what I need, but I can't contact Rose or the Colonel… Otacon of course!'_ Raiden thought to himself while pulling on his Thermal-Goggles and followed Mantis.

"_**It doesn't matter what little plan you've got cooked up boy, I can read your every thought!"**_ Mantis reminded and Raiden glared towards the specter before firing, Mantis grunting in pain. Using that split second, Raiden quickly called Otacon while continuing to fire on Mantis to keep him busy.

"Raiden! What's going on, Snake keeps talking about you fighting with Mantis and not being able to get in contact with you." Otacon demands but Raiden ignores that while rolling to one side, evading a ball of fire as it roared along the floor, scorching the metal surface easily.

"No time to explain Otacon, I need you to program my Nano-Machines for me to use the other side of my brain." Raiden said quickly while Mantis growled angrily before throwing a Psychokenetic burst at the pale blond, a Fireball in his other hand being thrown where he ducked to slamming into his left arm and burning through some of his Skull-Suit.

"What… But Raiden why would…?" Otacon started to ask only for Raiden to grit his teeth and fire a few more shots at Mantis, desperately trying to keep him busy.

"Just do it Otacon! I don't have time to explain right now!" Raiden mentally screamed at the man and Otacon gave an Okay as he got to work. Mantis in the meantime was now grunting and growling angrily, pulling steel plates down from the roof and down on Raiden. Cursing, the man rolled out of the way. The plates didn't stop however; Mantis manipulated them easily, causing them to form into a single column, which he then slammed into the ground.

Rolling out of the way once more Raiden then flipped onto his feet and ran from the column as it continued to come after him, slamming into the ground in an attempt to flatten him under its weight. Firing at Mantis once more, the man evaded slightly, the bullet grazing his left arm. This was enough to break his concentration however, the plates he'd been using falling to the wayside while Raiden panted and then placed a hand onto the burn that was slowly healing on his own left arm.

"Raiden, I've finished with what you wanted, The Nano-Machines should switch right about… Now!" Otacon said over the CODEC and instantly, Raiden's eyes widened before a hardened expression crossed his features, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Otacon. When I'm done with this fight… I want put the Nano-Machines back to normal." Raiden ordered before cutting off the transmission, then stowed his SOCOM away while Mantis appeared before him, obviously confused as he tried to read Raiden's mind once more.

"_**W-what?! No! Not again! Why can't I read your mind?!"**_ Mantis demanded and Raiden merely pulled his HF-Blade from his back and held it forward in a horizontal angle, eyes set on Mantis.

"Enough talk." Raiden uttered simply before launching forward, flipped and then swung the HF-Blade down at Mantis. Eyes snapping open Mantis caught the blade at the last split second with both hands. Grunting Mantis then shoved Raiden back before holding his hands at his sides and throwing two Psycho-Kenetic Bursts at the pale blond. Breathing out calmly, Raiden evaded the attacks with the barest of effort, and then turned his darkened eyes to Mantis.

"_**Something is wrong… I feel that there is something different about you now… something that wasn't there before."**_ Mantis noted and yet Raiden merely couched back with his HF-Blade held in both hands.

"You talk too much." Raiden stated before moving like lightning, swinging his sword in powerful arcs while Mantis floated into the air to evade, then crossed his arms over his chest with his head tilted to one side.

"_**Hmm… yes, there is definitely something different about you."**_ Mantis mused mostly to himself while Raiden looked around for a way to get at the man. _**"But no matter, it will all end the same!"**_ Mantis uttered and Raiden scoffed while twirling his HF-Blade in hand and crouching back. Narrowing his eyes, Mantis then lifted his arms upwards, the many plates he'd torn from the walls and ceiling of the room rising as he did. _**"Now to end this!"**_ Mantis exclaimed and Raiden narrowed his eyes with a calculative expression across his face.

"Agreed." He said before lunging forward, jumping from plate to plate and then swung at Mantis in the air. Caught by surprise, Mantis quickly caught the blade, only for Raiden to knee him in the gut. Quickly losing his concentration the two fell towards the ground, but while they were still in the air, Raiden kicked Mantis in the gut, once more, lifting him up higher into the before spinning and bringing his heel into Mantis's spine in a devastating Drop-Kick.

Crying out in pain, Mantis slammed into the ground with a grunt while Raiden shifted in the air and land in a low crouch, his sword held behind his back, eyes closed. Coughing and grunting in pain, Mantis looked up towards the warrior, his eyes widening as he sees the vision of the future overlapping Raiden for but a brief second before fading. _**"I see…"**_ Mantis muses before pushing himself to his knees and panting heavily, Raiden's cold blue eyes snapping open soon after.

"You see what?" Raiden questioned simply and a laugh came from Mantis in response before coughing once more.

"_**Now I understand… you truly are nothing but a beast. Like him, like me…"**_ Mantis offered in explanation and yet Raiden scowled towards him before standing up and glared towards the specter.

"What do you know." Raiden offered in retort and Mantis laughed lightly with a wide grin beneath his mask.

"_**I know quite a bit, New-Blood… you will be a great warrior someday, you will be nigh unstoppable, Metal-Gear's will pale in comparison to you."**_ Mantis offers while pushing himself up to his feet, still looking at Raiden before chuckling. _**"But… in order for this to come to pass, you must loose everything you ever cared for."**_ Mantis stated and then backed away from Raiden, lifting a hand the door he came threw opened and Snake rolled in and aimed his weapon at Mantis.

"Raiden, you okay?" Snake questions while looking at the pale blond from the corner of his eye and Raiden is silent for a moment.

"I am… fine." He says finally before turning and activating his CODEC. As he does, Snake walks towards Mantis while keeping his finger on his Machinegun's trigger.

"_**Ahh… Snake… now I can see your future as well!"**_ Mantis offered laughingly before looking to Snake's future, seeing clouds in his vision start to shift. What he sees is a man in a black Sneaking-Suit, wearing numerous cases and gear, a Machine gun in hand with an Operator holstered on his right thigh with a knife sheathed on his chest. But, his face was weathered and wrinkled with age, his once strong blue eyes now aged and weary, his hair was in a mullet, stark white, with a bushy white mustache, a black device over his right eye like an eye patch, and a familiar grey bandana around his forehead. The man was standing in the middle of an alleyway, watching a war go on, soldiers fighting militia and what appeared to be small metal-Gears tearing the militia to pieces…

"_**Hmm… so that is your future…"**_ Mantis muses quietly before lowering his hand and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What did you see?" Snake questioned with a slight frown and Mantis looked at him with one eye.

"_**You… You will go through many hardships and trials Snake. You will fight on fight on even when you shouldn't. You will fight beasts like me, Null, and that boy, and they will be unlike anything you have ever seen before."**_ Mantis offered cryptically before vanishing and leaving the two alone, alone with his cryptic words about the future that was yet to come…

--

(??)

A hidden figure rested above the scenes of Snake and Raiden, removing a special device he'd used to mask himself from Mantis as he narrowed his bright jade green eyes. The man has shaggy brown hair was slightly long, his bangs hanging over a green bandana while his eyes were obscured by dark red goggles, ears covered by headphones that wrapped around the base of his neck, and a black face mask was covering his lower face. The man had a black Sneaking-Suit on, which included thick dark red padding on his elbows, knees, the tips of his toes, and along his spinal column, the fingers of the suit seemed slightly ribbed for added traction, as were the soles of the feet.

Over his Sneaking Suit he wore a Blackhawk International Tactical Repelling Harness, over that was a dark red DBT Battlelab Backpack-Assaulters Accessory Belt, a "Phantom" issue Dropleg was present on his left thigh with a Blackhawk Universal Holster on his right, an M9 in it, twin knives were sheathed at his lower back, both attached to his belt, while some dark red suspenders were barely visible, covered by some Body Armor that was near identical to Raiden's, only black instead of green, a Bandoleer was pulled on over the armor, Shotgun Shells present along its length with the said Shotgun resting on his back.

"So, the newbie actually did it…" The man mused to himself; his voice was slightly gruff, also carrying a bit of amusement with it. Cracking his neck, the man then reached up and pressed below his neck, activating the transmitter in his headphones since he refused Nano-machines…

"Big Mamma, this is Snake, I'm reporting in from Arsenal Gear." The man "Snake" stated and the com crackled for a few moments before an older woman's voice answered him.

"What do you have for me?" Big Mamma questioned and "Snake" crouched down while watching for anyone to come out.

"Your hunch was right, The La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo are involved with this shit. And that blond guy, Raiden, seems he's got more than a few skills. But since they only showed up after he started using the other side of his brain, I'm guessing he might have been subconsciously holding them back…" "Snake" replied and Big Mamma made a hum for a few moments before responding.

"What have you learned about the woman or Null?" She questioned and "Snake" clicked his tongue for a moment.

"Deep shit, looks like Olga's daughter was kidnapped by the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo before this. They're using her as leverage to control Olga, seems Null is the father from what I've managed to hear and with his abilities, that can't be good." "Snake" replied and Big Mamma was silent for another few moments.

"Good work, I want you to remain hidden, continue to observe and report any new findings in immediately. I'll work on finding out the location of Olga and Null's daughter, you make sure some of those Gurlukovich Soldiers survive, we can use some new one members here after all." Big Mamma orders and "Snake" nods his head silently for a moment before replying.

"Roger. Vapor-Snake, cutting transmission…" The man replied before moving his hand from his ear and closed his eyes. Looking down, Vapor-Snake frowned when he noticed that Snake was holding his Machinegun, Raiden rushing into an Elevator while Snake seemed to be preparing to fight Fortune.

"Presently, I won't be able to sneak into the Elevator and avoid detection by Snake or Fortune… Oh well, looks like I get to see if your really all your legend and Big Mamma make you our to be, big brother." He said mostly to himself before ducking down to watch on as Snake fought with Fortune…

--

TBC…

--


	38. Sons of LibertyPt16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 37**_: _**A Sacrifice**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(Arsenal Gear…)

Raiden looked around as a strange elevator like Platform brought him up higher and higher into Arsenal Gear. Soon it stopped and the man found himself crouched down on a large glowing platform in the middle of what appeared to be a massive void. _'Just how big is this Monster anyways?'_ Raiden wondered while reaching down to pull his SOCOM free and look around warily.

"Jack, I've been watching how you fight." Solidus' voice suddenly echoed and Raiden quickly turned and looked around for the man. "It looks like you've remembered how you used to kill, in the old days." Solidus noted while Raiden kept himself calm and looked around for the man once more. "Or is it one of the S3-Plans proud achievements?" Solidus wondered and Raiden grit his teeth.

"What are you talking about?!" Raiden demanded loudly and Solidus was silent for a brief moment.

"It came as a complete surprise when Ocelot discovered the S3 Data from GW." Solidus admitted while his voice continued to echoe out over the expanse Raiden had found himself in. "Not a bad idea though…" Solidus admitted mostly to himself while Raiden ran around the platform, looking for any signs of Stealth-Camouflage or some other optical illusion. "… fighting fire with fire, creating the perfect assassin to retire Solid-Snake's brother." Solidus noted still mostly to himself while Raiden calmly walked back to the center of the platform with a frown.

"S3 stands for "Solid-Snake-Simulation"… it's a development program to artificially reproduce Solid-Snake, the perfect warrior. The result is a FOX-HOUND Commando when FOX-HOUND no longer exists, a simulated Solid-Snake shaped by VR regimen." Solidus explained casually while the pieces started to come together in Raiden's mind as well. "Sound like someone you know, Jack?" Solidus questioned and Raiden frowned while looking to the cloudy "Sky".

"I sorry to see you reduced to one of the Patriots' puppets. But I've made use of you and their plan, too." Solidus mused and Raiden frowned deeply at the man's words. "Solid-Snake's sudden appearance, your arrival… it was obvious The Patriots were among my ranks. I had to smoke out the agent before the mission entered the final phase. You came in handy… as bait." Solidus mused aloud and Raiden clinched his fists while turning his head to look all around himself.

"Jack, those days during the civil war were as real as they come… Everyday was absolute, split between life and death. You ran from it and now, you've been lead back to war, by something less than real." Solidus said darkly before the man came out of the Darkness, then slid to a halt before Raiden with a frown on his face flames and sparks trailing behind him. "No more games, Jack. At least you know, theirs no more reason to keep you alive now." Solidus stated and Raiden quickly aimed his SOCOM at the man.

As he did however the sounds of something stomping caught Raiden's attention. Turning quickly, the pale blond was shocked to see three mass-production-model RAY units heading towards him. "I've given you a worthy opponent at least. But now, you should die as the little Jackie boy I once knew." Solidus stated before dashing back into the darkness while Raiden backed away, as the RAY Units got closer and closer…

--

(??)

Naruto was watching everything from the command center of Arsenal, his face hidden by his helm once more. _'Gaki's not doing too bad…'_ He had to admit since Raiden was taking RAY after RAY down, though more just kept on coming at him. _'Soon… soon the finale shall come…'_ Naruto noted while moving back from the controls and turned around to see Ocelot.

"Well well well, I wonder what you're up too, Null?" Ocelot questioned and Naruto merely ignored him before walking passed the man.

"_The Patriots won't win this fight."_ Naruto stated and Ocelot snorted, then chuckled lightly to himself for a moment.

"You honestly believe you can do something to stop any of this?" The old man questioned seriously, Naruto merely glancing at him as his response. "Humph, well I must admit, I'd love to see you try…" Ocelot then stated and Naruto turned quickly, the light on his helm turning a burning crimson.

"_Do not forget, I have more than enough training to kill you in twelve different ways, Ocelot."_ Naruto reminded and Ocelot tilted his head to one side with an amused expression.

"Idle threats boy… we both know you won't carry through with them." Ocelot stated before crossing his arms and walked over to the control consol. "Now why don't you leave me to my work, I've got more important business to attend too than dealing with your unpredictable nature." Ocelot stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel and making his way towards Raiden's location.

As the young man left, Ocelot took a seat before the controls to Arsenal with a frown on his face. _'So, Boss… was this what it felt like to betray Big-Boss all those years ago?'_ The man wondered to himself as he turned back to the controls and sent a few more RAY Units at Raiden, three now pinning him down…

--

(With Raiden…)

The pale blond panted as he fell to one knee, bracing himself with his Stinger. "Its… no use." He panted out while looking around, three RAY Units lumbering forward and surrounding the man.

"I expected a little more fight from you, Jack." Solidus admitted while Raiden dropped his Stinger and backed away when a RAY lumbered closer. The RAY then lifted its foot, its intent clearly to crush Raiden, however Olga lunged from the top of a Ray and landed before the man. "So, you finally decided to show yourself." Solidus noted while Olga slowly stood up and looked at the three RAY units. _'Clearly, the odds are against me here…'_ She noted, seeing as she only had a small gun to call a weapon, and it wasn't much of one against something like these RAY Units…

"Olga don't do this, they'll know!" Raiden said quickly and Olga merely rolled her eyes while looking around.

"I'll hold them off, give you time to get away." Olga stated and Raiden looked around with wide eyes.

"What about you?" He demanded and Olga gave a slight chuckle, a slim smirk on her lips. "This is suicide!" Raiden exclaimed and Olga closed her eyes for a moment.

"Your Nano-Machines are transmitting your vital signs to the Patriots. If you die, my daughter dies. You understand?" Olga stated then questioned and Raiden looked at her in shock before turning his head to the side.

"This… is all for your child…" He mumbled in awe, amazed by her conviction.

"I see… so that's why you sold your troops out to me." Solidus noted, though had already known this thanks to Null, but he still had a part to play in this game. "So many dead, and they all died trusting you!" He exclaimed and Olga winced slightly while looking around for Solidus. "Weren't they your comrades?" Solidus questioned and Olga grit her teeth in response.

"No, not just comrades, Family!" Olga stated and Solidus snorted in response. "I know I'm going to hell, but at least my daughter can…" She started to say before being interrupted by Solidus.

"I applaud your attitude, and truly admire your conviction, Olga. So, if you have a Death Wish…" Solidus commented before dashing back onto the platform, flames and sparks trailing behind him once more, a P90 held in one hand. "… I'll be happy to accommodate you." The man stated while Olga crouched down, her own gun in her hands as Solidus aimed his gun at her. "See you in hell!" He shouted while twisting his body, one of his tentacles lashing out to knock her gun away before the other grabbed her by the throat.

Gasping and taking hold of the tendril, Olga closed one eye; Solidus twirled his P90 on his right thumb while looking at the woman with a deep scowl. However, as he soon took full hold of the gun a familiar chant echoed across the room. _"__Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii,Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ The three heard echo around them ominously, Raiden looking around before seeing something come down from above, Solidus cursing and quickly moving his tentacle away.

Growling the man then fired his P90 at a shimmer, however his bullets were deflected away from it, Olga and Raiden. Seconds later the shimmer gained the vague outline of a man, an orange light glowing on his helmet. "What the Hell! Stealth-Camouflage?!" Solidus demanded while Null suddenly appeared from a shower of sparks, crouched down with his HF-Blade held in one hand. The man was currently equipped with his SAA gun and belt, his own P90 hanging at his side with its shoulder strap, his M9 holstered on his right thigh, some of Vamp's throwing knives present on the opposite thigh, a Combat Knife sheathed at his right hip, and FOX-HOUNDS old dog tags hanging around his neck.

"Null?" Raiden wondered while the other blond stood up with Olga in his arms.

"_I believe that this game has gone on far enough Solidus, I will not allow you to bring any harm, Olga."_ Naruto stated in his eternal monotone and Solidus cracked an amused grin towards the blond man.

"Heh, so this is where your true loyalty lies then." Solidus noted and Naruto didn't bother to answer him, however, both Null and Solidus looked around when the RAY Units started to shake then lumber towards them with bright red eyes. "What's going on?" Solidus wondered as the RAY behind him continued to shake. "What's wrong with it?!" Solidus demanded and Ocelot answered the man on his CODEC.

"The AI, GW, it's out of control!" Ocelot replied while doing a systems scan, an amused smirk across the older man's lips.

"What?" Solidus demanded through gritted teeth yet gained no further response as the RAY Unit's continued to slowly lumber towards them. Naruto in response quickly grabbed Olga and pulled her out of the way as a RAY nearly stepped on her. Looking around as the RAYS continued to jerk and Spasm, Naruto knew something bad was about to happen.

"_This won't end well…"_ Naruto noted thoughtfully while looking around as the RAYS continued to malfunction.

"I'm reading an abnormal neural cascade throughout the neural network. I can't shut it down." Ocelot finally explained and Solidus gritted his teeth as the RAYS continued to jerk and twitch.

"What happened?" He demanded and Ocelot was silent for a moment.

"Maybe some kind of virus…" Ocelot offered simply and Solidus twitched and growled low in his throat.

"The Patriots?" He wondered mostly to himself but Ocelot answered.

"I don't know." Taking a few breaths Solidus looked all around before clenching his fists.

"Ocelot! What have you been up too?!" Solidus demanded and Ocelot blinked before looking around the controls.

"It's too late! Arsenals controls are going haywire, its on an emergency ascent course!" Ocelot explained quickly and Solidus growled lowly while the RAY Units suddenly started to "Bleed" for lack of a better term.

"Stupid machines!" The man said while the faceplate of his suit closed over his face. Taking a breath and expanding his muscles the man quickly jumped back from an incoming RAY and shot a spray of armor piercing bullets into its head. The face of the RAY was torn apart while Solidus rolled back and onto his feet from the attack, then quickly rushed towards the next RAY, easily avoiding the machinegun fire it spewed towards him.

Jumping up at the last second the man latched his twin Tentacles onto the RAY and began to fire directly into the RAYS head, tearing through its armor easily. Pulling his tentacles back as the RAY froze in place, Solidus then aimed his P90 to the last RAY and opened fire without turning his head, the machine quickly falling as well… Gritting his teeth Solidus allowed the faceplate of his suit to recede as he narrowed his eye forward dangerously.

"Damn, The Patriots!" He growled out angrily, and then turned and jumped off of the RAY he'd been standing on. Walking towards Raiden, the man lashed out with a tentacle, catching him by the throat and lifting him into the air. Making to stop this Olga went to move, only for Naruto to hold her back.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded and Naruto gave her a look through his helmet for a moment.

"_He won't kill him yet…"_ Naruto replied and Olga raised a brow before turning to see Fortune, shoving a handcuffed Solid-Snake their way.

"I caught, Snake." Fortune offered Solidus and the white haired man barely took a glance at his younger brother.

"S-snake?" Raiden wondered in shock while Solidus turned his single eye towards the bleached blond with a frown.

"Bring him in." The old man stated simply before using some pressure with one of his tentacles to knock Raiden out. "We have much to discuss…" Solidus noted darkly as Raiden blacked out…

--

"Are you awake yet, Jack?" Solidus questioned while standing in front of Raiden, his back to the man and arms crossed. Raiden groaned at this, then felt some handcuffs keeping his hands bound behind his back. "GW, the Arsenal's AI is corrupted beyond repair. I admit I underestimated you…" Solidus noted before sighing while Raiden subtlety looked around. To the far right stood Ocelot's Metal Gear RAY, Naruto and Olga before it with Ocelot behind them, and too the far right stood Fortune, Snake on his knees beside her.

Turning to face Raiden, Solidus suddenly narrowed his eyes while lashing out with his tentacles, one of them grasping Raiden's throat. "I'll squeeze the answers out of you instead, my son…" Solidus said darkly as he was lifted into the air and nearly chocked to death before Solidus released the pressure.

"What do you hope to hear? You know he doesn't know anything." Fortune suddenly reminded and Solidus narrowed his eyes on Raiden.

"Its not him I want the answers from." Solidus replied before throwing Raiden towards Olga and Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Fortune questioned and Solidus merely looked at Raiden on the ground impassively.

"That's not your business." The man stated and Fortune narrowed her eyes on the man.

"Oh really? Well, it happens I have some business of my own to attend to." Fortune replied while turning around and Solidus smirked.

"Planning to Hijack Arsenal?" He questioned and Fortune quickly halted her retreat. "You were going to screw me over, weren't you?" Solidus noted and Fortune clenched her fists at her sides.

"Who talked? Ocelot?" Fortune questioned and Solidus chuckled lightly before taking a few steps towards Ray.

"Not exactly, I was the one who used Ocelot to suggest the idea to you in the first place." Solidus replied, much to Fortune's shock, which was visible as she turned to face a smirking Solidus.

"What?" She questioned quietly and Solidus chuckled lightly.

"I was planning to give you arsenal to begin with." The man replied with a wave of one hand.

"Why the uncharacteristic generosity?" Fortune questioned and Solidus crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm no philanthropist. Arsenal is far from impregnable. It needs other Metal Gears as guards, a huge payload of warheads, and full air, sea, and land support to function efficiently. Against a large attack force without support, Arsenal is nothing more than a gigantic coffin. Seizing Arsenal Gear was never the real objective!" Solidus explained simply and Fortune frowned.

"What was your objective then?" She questioned and Solidus raised his left hand. "A list of names… of The Patriots!" The man replied and Fortune briefly frowned while looking towards him in confusion. "They were planning to extend their control to digital information flow with GW and Arsenal. That means the information they want to filter out is contained in GW. Including that list of the highest twelve members of the Patriots' Wisemen's Committee." The man explained and Fortune slowly nodded her head.

"And once you knew who they were, you would cross out their name one by one... while we, with our useless Arsenal, drew their fire." Fortune realized and Solidus nodded his head.

"Very good." He said mockingly and Fortune narrowed her eyes on the man.

"You were using us all along." Fortune realized and Solidus gave her a look.

"Were you any different?" He questioned and Fortune stiffened slightly.

"But your plans hit a snag with GW destroyed, hasn't it?" She stated more than questioned yet a smirk crossed Solidus's face.

"No… there is another way." He replied while briefly looking over towards Raiden, Snake trying to get out of his cuffs from beside Fortune.

"Really?" Fortune wondered yet Solidus remained ever silent. "But we have our own plans to carry out. We'll take the Arsenal since you don't care for it anyway. The purified hydrogen bomb is ready to go." Fortune said and Solidus shook his head with a slim frown on his face.

"A nuclear strike won't stop them." The man stated simply with a small sigh.

"It will damage their power source… the mindless masses that they control. First things first." The woman replied and Solidus nodded his head to the woman silently.

"Of course… that was what you wanted. I won't stop you. Good Luck." The man offered with a slim smirk and a wave and Fortune scowled deeply.

"Thanks, but I have quite enough of that." The woman growled out while turning on her heel, Ocelot laughing lightly as she did. "What exactly do you find so funny?" Fortune questioned of the man flatly and Ocelot walked towards Olga's back and looked down on her, the grey haired woman gnashing her teeth towards him in response.

"Charades usually are humorous." Ocelot replied casually with a shrug and Solidus scowled while reaching for his P90. "I wouldn't have minded watching more of it. But we're running a little short on time." Ocelot explained and Solidus held his P90 out on Ocelot.

"So the rat finally shows his ugly head…" Solidus noted and Ocelot raised a brow towards the man.

"So you figured it out." Ocelot noted with some surprise before looking towards Naruto. "Or rather, you had some help." He noted and instantly, Naruto wrapped an arm around Olga's waist and flipped himself and the woman over to Solidus's side.

"A little of both actually. I've known something was going on since the beginning of this operation. It was a perfect ploy Ocelot, but everything went too smoothly. No real life mission goes as perfectly as taking the Big Shell did, nor would the security have been so lax with the president here. However, it was only when Null explained the situation between him, Olga, and The Patriots that everything finally came together." Solidus explained and Naruto slowly stood up, Olga standing with him.

"Well, that's good to know, I'll have to make a note of that for future reference." Ocelot noted and Raiden looked between Ocelot and Solidus with obvious confusion. "And I have to guess that it was Null that figured out our other little scheme?" Ocelot questioned and Solidus frowned deeply.

"Yes. A Nuclear Missile on a Rescue Mission, the Dead-Cell taking over the big shell with an army, and the appearance of a Cyborg Ninja… they all point to one thing. Shadow Moses." Solidus replied and Ocelot nodded his head with a smirk. "What I don't get is why Jack was chosen for this." Solidus then stated and Ocelot grinned with a chuckle in his throat.

"You and the boy were chosen because your relationship resembles the one between Snake and Big-Boss. Fortune, she and the rest of Dead-Cell were chosen to stand in for the FOXHOUND squad taken down by Snake. I must admit, there the most impressive collection of Freaks outside of FOXHOUND." Ocelot mused and Naruto grit his teeth, most of the Souls in his body literally crying for his blood at that point.

"We've gone to a lot of trouble to set you up against the boy. That story about purified hydrogen bombs is just the tip of the iceberg. The project was already underway when I sunk that tanker along with yours and Olga's old man two years ago." Ocelot noted, Olga snarling as she tried to lunge at Ocelot, Naruto holding her back with one arm. "Throwing your husband in the brig was a part of it too. You were told that the eradication of Dead Cell six months ago was an act of the Patriots. We provoked and encouraged your hatred… and you opted for vengeance, just as we planned." Ocelot further explained and Fortune clenched her fists at her sides

"All… orchestrated?" She demanded with a shocked look and Ocelot looked over to Snake and clicked his tongue.

"All except for the appearance of the REAL Solid-Snake… I wonder now… who sent for you?" Ocelot questioned while looking at the man with an off look.

"_Actually, that was my idea."_ Naruto suddenly replied and Ocelot turned to see the blond Ninja walk towards him. _"I knew that I would require assistance if I was to deal with both you, and The Patriots. But at the beginning, I was uncertain I could Trust Solidus."_ Naruto explained and Ocelot snorted.

"Looks like you can't, since he was about to blow Olga's head open." Ocelot reminded and Naruto shook his head.

"_No. Deception is key here. We needed you and The Patriots to believe that your plan was working. And in order for that, we had to take steps to ensure all went according to your little plan."_ Naruto explained and Ocelot smirked, proud despite who it was Naruto used those tactics on.

"I acted when I was about to shoot Olga, I may despise The Patriots, but she's not my true enemy, nor is she the real traitor here." Solidus stated and Ocelot chuckled low in his throat while turning towards the man. However, when Fortune rose up her Railgun and held it towards Ocelot, the rest present turned towards her.

"All our misfortune was… just a part of your project?" Fortune demanded dangerously and Ocelot quickly pulled out one of his SAA's and fired. Smoke billowed out of the muzzle of the gun while Fortune slowly raised a hand to the bleeding hole in her chest. "H-how could?" She started to ask and Ocelot snorted.

"Your no lady luck. You have nothing, that we didn't give you." The man replied and Fortune looked down at the hole in her chest numbly.

"What?" She questioned while falling to her knees and Ocelot chuckled lightly.

"Do you know why no bullet could hit you? It wasn't magic or some New Age mumbo-jumbo. Certainly wasn't your psychic talents. It was all staged by the Patriots." Ocelot explained while twirling his SAA in his outstretched hand.

"Staged?" Fortune demanded and Ocelot smiled towards her cruelly.

"You were being shielded by the electromagnetic weapons technology that the Patriots developed." Ocelot explained while lowering his arm, SAA still held in hand. "Your Dead Cell comrades loved your father and husband… we needed a pathetic wretch like you to keep them focused. You've been our puppet all along… just like Olga." Ocelot mused before shaking his head. "However, unlike Olga, you never remained strong, you allowed yourself to fall further and further into despair." Ocelot mused while Fortune shook her head.

"No." She insisted and the man grinned darkly.

"You were hamming it up as the tragic heroine thanks to the script that the Patriots wrote for you. Pure self-indulgence… you couldn't get enough of the drama." Ocelot mused aloud and Fortune shook all over before looking to her hand.

"I could have died whenever I wanted too…" She realized before slowly trying to stand up, Ocelot taking a quick step back as she did.

"Hmm. I thought I got her in the heart?" Ocelot questioned while Fortune raised her Railgun and fired on the man, the shell veering off course at the last second.

"It missed." Raiden noted, Ocelot sneering towards him before turning back to Fortune with a frown.

"Now I remember." Ocelot said with a nod of his head while walking towards Fortune. "Your heart's on the right." Ocelot said mostly to himself while Fortune fired at him again, the shell veering off course once more. Behind Ocelot, Naruto is quietly removing his guns, placing them onto the ground silently as well as his blade… "Waste of metal, my dear. Your luck's run out." Ocelot said while throwing both his arms to the side, then patted a small device hanging off of his belt.

"This is the little gizmo. There is no such thing as miracles or the supernatural, only cutting-edge technology." Ocelot stated factly Solidus firing his P90 at the man with a roar. The bullets merely veer off course however, while Fortune soon falls to her side with a cough of blood. Ocelot is about to jump to his RAY when he saw Naruto run towards him, his weapons placed on the ground. "Looks like one of you actually had a bright idea…" Ocelot noted as Naruto threw a punch towards him… but the blond man's fist halted a foot from Ocelot's face.

"_What the?"_ Naruto questioned and Ocelot chuckled darkly.

"That suit of yours really is something else, Null. Its some of the most cutting edge tech you'll ever see…" Ocelot mused before raising his SAA, pointing it towards the right side of Naruto's helmet… "But there's one thing I neglected to tell you about it." Ocelot mused and Naruto narrowed his eyes on the man. "That suit, its magnetic…" Ocelot stated darkly and then frowned. "As we all know, Grey-Fox, the first Cyborg Ninja, died at the end of Shadow Moses. I suppose since Olga over there is still alive, we have to find a new stand in for him…" Ocelot mused while Naruto's eyes widened in realization when Ocelot pulled the hammer back on his SAA…

"Good bye… Null-Fox." He said simply while pulling the trigger, the bullet nearly instantly piercing Naruto's helmet. The force of the blow quickly sending Naruto flying back and skidding along Arsenal, before suddenly landing face down with a pool of blood slowly forming around him.

"FOOOXXX!" Snake cried out while Olga ran over to Null, Solidus cursing as Ocelot jumped onto his RAY. Sliding to a halt beside of Naruto, Snake quickly jumped up while pulling his arms under his legs to have his hands up front. Pushing Naruto onto his back he gasps upon seeing the bloody hole in his helmet then places his ear onto the young man's chest to check for a heartbeat. As he does, Solidus quickly threw his P90 to the side and wraps his arms around his Tentacles.

"You're not getting away!" Solidus exclaimed before firing several small missiles from the Tentacles towards Ocelot. Like the bullets from before, the Missiles veer off course and move to the side, Ocelot giving a one-handed salute as he ducks into the Metal-Gear RAY. Once inside, Ocelot zooms in on the scene with Naruto for a moment before shaking his head and gritting his teeth. Forcing the gear to stand up, the beast spreads out its wings and opens its jaws to screech.

Bellow, Solidus backs up a step while Raiden pushes himself up to his feet, looking on with wide eyes. "Now that I have enough Data for the S3 Program, all I have to do is retrieve Arsenal… and clean up the refuse from the exercise." Ocelot notes while Snake and Olga turn towards the RAY.

"Just try." Solidus growls out while unsheathing his Katana and Shoto from his side, holding them in both hands while squaring off against the Metal-Gear. As the RAY takes a step towards them Solidus quickly closes his faceplate, and then deflects several bullets heading his way, one of them careening towards Snake before hitting the chain of his handcuffs. Once the RAY is finally finished firing with bullets, Ocelot grits his teeth and narrows his eyes on Solidus.

"How's this then!" He exclaims while the missile launches on the RAY ready themselves.

"Damn!" Snake says before looking to Olga. "Can you help me get these things off?" He demands and the grey haired woman nods before grabbing his wrists and pulling with him, snapping the chains of the cuffs. Meanwhile, Fortune slowly walks to stand in front of the RAY. Half dazed the woman points her hands towards the RAY, fingers outstretched.

"Fortune!" Raiden says in shock while Solidus grits his teeth.

"You idiot! Get the hell away from there!" Solidus ordered yet the woman held her ground while Ocelot snorted.

"I told you… your luck's run out. Take your reward: it's all the payload RAY has. Die!!" Ocelot exclaimed as he fired the missile carriers into the air where they then unloaded hundreds of them at once.

"Everybody down!" Snake called out as everyone but Fortune did as told, Olga partly over Naruto. However, they soon realized this was unneeded as the Missiles seemed to veer off course, Fortune still holding her ground, the Missiles moving away from her even when they were dead on…

"What the?! Impossible!" Ocelot said as he watched on with obvious shock while Fortune deflected the weapons. Shaking his head Ocelot then fired the last of his Missiles at the woman directly, only like before they veered off course at the last moment. Once all the Missiles were gone Fortune lowered her arms with a cough, Snake panting while looking towards her.

"She is Lady-Luck." Snake uttered and Olga slowly nodded her head and then noticed the slow pulse Naruto had.

"Thank god your alive…" She said quietly while Snake was preoccupied with watching for the still mobile RAY.

"My name… is Helena Dolph Jackson… The daughter of a proud, and noble Soldier…" Fortune said mostly to herself before coughing and slowly taking a step forward. "I can… see my family… again…" The woman said to herself as she finally fell to her side, now finally at peace…

--

TBC…

--


	39. Sons of LibertyPt17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 38**_: _**Return of Liquid**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(Arsenal-Gear…)

"Damn!" Ocelot gritted out while looking down at Fortune through the scope of his RAY. "Try this instead!" He gritted out while opening the jaws of his RAY, the beast leaning down as they opened up.

"No!" Snake said in shock while taking a step back and Solidus gritted his teeth. Inside the RAY however, Ocelot's right fingers suddenly started to twitch. Gritting his teeth the old man found his scanners zooming in on Snake and his arm start to twitch and shake even more.

"No!" Ocelot groaned out as he felt something start to change inside of him. "No! Not now!" He called out before screaming in pain as the soul of an old "Friend" forced its way into him… as it finished the Jaws of the RAY snapped closed before the beast fully stood up, its wings folding along its sides, Snake and the others looking on silently. Seconds later the hatch to the RAY unlocked and Ocelot climbed out, the veins in his forehead visibly popped out and the sleeve and glove of his right arm ripped off.

"Brothers!" The familiar voice called out and Snake's eyes widened.

"Liquid!" Snake exclaimed while Liquid-Ocelot grinned while staring down towards Snake and Solidus.

"I've been waiting for this!" Liquid-Ocelot said while moving his right arm to the side and Solidus slowly shook his head.

"It can't be." He muttered lowly while Olga merely looked down to Naruto before turning to watch as Snake narrowed his eyes on Liquid-Ocelot.

"I've been inside this right arm all along, waiting for the right time to awaken!" Liquid-Ocelot explained simply while crossing his arms and both Snake and Solidus frowned towards the man.

"You were inside, Ocelot?" Solidus questioned and Liquid slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, a Sleeper in the arm of a Patriot spy." Liquid noted with obvious amusement and Snake narrowed his eyes on the man.

"It was you two years ago!" Snake accused and a smirk crossed his reborn brothers lips.

"Exactly, I was controlling Ocelot then as well." Liquid told the man before rubbing his chin as he looked down towards Naruto. "I suppose I have to thank Null for getting you here Snake…" He mused and Snake looked at Liquid strangely.

"What?" The man demanded and Liquid laughed to himself with a slim grin.

"You're the only one who can free me, after all." Liquid explained simply and then pulled off one of Ocelot's SAA Gun Belts with a thin frown on his face. "However, this time I wasn't able to take control soon enough it seems." He notes while staring down towards Naruto, an amused smirk suddenly crossing his lips. "A Single Action Army Revolver took the eye of Big Boss then was given to him many years ago… perhaps this is a suitable gift for the loss of Null's eye." Liquid mused before tossing the SAA and the belt down towards Naruto and Olga, the woman catching it with a frown.

"Now then, I'm off to bury the Patriots for good!" Liquid growled out and Solidus blinked before narrowing his eyes on the man.

"You know where they are? How?" Solidus demanded and Liquid looked at his brother for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"Why do you think I choose Ocelot as my host instead of someone like Null?" Liquid questioned while clenching his right fist and Solidus gritted his teeth. _'He knew that Ocelot was a Patriot Spy all along? But for how long?'_ The man had to wonder while Liquid suddenly grinned down at them. "But before I go I have a little "Family Matter" that I need to settle with the both of you." Liquid said while glaring down at the two other Snake's. "There's room for only one Snake, and one Big Boss!" The man stated simply with a finger outstretched, Solidus growling as he grabbed one of his tentacles and fired off several missiles towards Liquid. However, much like before they veered off course and Liquid quickly jumped into the Metal-Gear-RAY.

"Time to say goodbye!" Liquid said while activating the RAY and turning to jump off of the Arsenal. "Like surfing, it's a good way to go." Liquid noted as he prepared to dive into the waters bellow.

"Liquid! Stop this thing!" Snake exclaimed while rushing to catch up with the RAY and Liquid grinned from his spot in the cockpit of the RAY.

"Hey Snake! You coming?" Liquid asked his brother as the RAY crouched down and the man rushed towards it. Jumping after the RAY as it went to dive into the water Snake followed it down as well, leaving Raiden, Solidus, Olga, and Naruto on top of the Arsenal Gear.

"SNNNAAAKKKEEE!!" Raiden exclaimed upon seeing a massive splash of water wash up on deck. Seconds later, the Arsenal began to move, the massive Gear shaking and shuddering as Solidus and Raiden fell to the ground.

"Miss Olga!" A voice called out and Olga snapped her head around to see Boris, still in Tengu Armor with a P90 and HF-Blade at the ready, with Boskov, dressed in his Commando Gear with an AK, and Johnny, with an Anti-Tank Sniper Riffle on his back, all coming out of the Arsenal Gear. Bracing themselves the three men rushed over to Olga and Naruto Johnny's eyes widening at seeing his Commander in the shape he was. As they got to her, Olga spotted a man in black and red with a duffle bag pulled over one shoulder come out of Arsenal behind them, a green bandanna on as he came over to them as well, head down.

"M-maim! Is the Commander… is he?" Sasaki tried to ask and Olga frowned while looking down to Naruto.

"He's alive… but for how long I can't tell." Olga offers while looking at the man in black with narrowed eyes and he sighed for a moment.

"Get it off your chest already. We don't have time for this shit." The man grumbled in a very familiar voice and Olga grabbed Sasaki by his shirt and glared at him.

"Who is this then?" She questioned and Sasaki looked to Boris and Boskov.

"Miss Olga, his told us that his name is Vapor-Snake, he helped us get out of the lower levels when the Metal-Gears started going haywire." Boris explained and Olga narrowed her eyes on the man, as he seemed to give off a bad feeling to the woman.

"Listen, we'll have time to talk about our alliances and such later. Right now we need to focus and get off this thing, preferably alive!" Vapor growled out and Olga nodded her head in agreement with the man on that before frowning as she looked down to Naruto's prone form. Noticing that his gear was missing she turned her head to see Raiden and Solidus bracing themselves for impact, thus looked to Boris and Boskov.

"First would someone get his gear?" She questioned and Boris looked to Boskov, Boskov giving a "Don't look at me" to his partner as she slapped her face with gritted teeth. "Now!" She ordered angrily and Boris quickly nodded his head before quickly rushing along the Arsenal Gear to gather up Naruto's weapons, then brought them over to Olga and the others as the Arsenal Gear passed under the Verrazano Bridge, the sides of the massive gear scraping against it as the water based fortress went careening towards lower Manhattan.

Handing the weapons and gear to Olga he watched as Vapor quickly handed her a duffle bag. Olga frowned but took the offered bag and stowed some of Naruto's weapons away, keeping his SAA out and putting its gun belt around her waist before pulling the other on around her torso. Standing up Olga looked to Boris and the man nodded before picking up Naruto, thankfully for the muscular enhancements of his suit. Bracing himself as the Arsenal suddenly shuddered, Boris looked to the side and his eyes widened upon seeing the incoming form of Manhattan.

"Maim! It looks like we will be experiencing a rather rough landing soon!" Boris noted and Olga growled while Vapor cursed.

"Shit! Everyone, brace yourselves!" Vapor exclaimed and Olga, Boris, and Boskov quickly did, Boris grabbing Boskov as they all hung onto Naruto's body. Seconds later they were all sent flying as the Arsenal slammed into Lower Manhattan, Raiden and Solidus being sent flying as well. Vapor cursed while rolling in midair, slamming into the ground in a roll before coming into a low crouch with a grunt. Boris in his Tengu Armor had Naruto in his arms, thus twisted in the air to land on his feet so the man wouldn't suffer any further injury.

Olga and Boskov both used the training from the young Ninja to do the same while Sasaki landed flat on his face with a groan of pain. "Thank god for padding…" Sasaki muttered to himself as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, Olga looking around before rushing over to Boris.

"Is Null alright?" She questioned and Boris nodded his head silently. "Good." Olga stated with a nod before pulling one of the SAA's out and aimed it at Vapor. "Now then, whom are you working for?" Olga demanded while Vapor pushed himself up, then reached up and tossed his broken Goggles to the side, revealing his jade green eyes. Reaching up once more he then pulled off his headphones and stuck them in the loop of his belt. Finished with that he then pulled off the mask over his lower face and Olga's eyes widened in shock.

The man was fairly young, being only a couple years older than Naruto, with a shaggy brown beard and mustache. However, his facial features and structure were nearly identical to those of Solid, Liquid, and Solidus Snake in their prime…

"My name is Vapor-Snake, the fourth Son of Big Boss… his last clone." Vapor replied before cracking his neck and pulled a cigarette from one of his pockets. "However, I'm not with the Patriots. In fact, I'm actually with a group called "Paradise Lost" lead by a woman named Big Mama, who seeks to eradicate The Patriots once and for all." Sticking it between his lips as he spook, the man then pulled out a lighter and lit the cig in his lips. Taking a few puffs, Vapor then blew out and licked his lips, a slight frown marring his features.

"As for why I'm here, as I'm sure you want to know, I was sent in to gather Intel, assess the current situation… and to recruit anyone I could into our little group." The man then said and Olga looked at Vapor for a moment before placing the SAA back into its holster, Johnny, Boris, and Boskov walking over to stand by her.

"We're listening."

--

(Meanwhile…)

Above the scene, Raiden and Solidus have both landed on top of the building behind Olga and the others. Solidus standing up to look around as Raiden looks around from his spot on the ground. "Federal Hall!" Solidus says with a laugh and Raiden sneers towards the older man.

"What are you laughing about?" Raiden demanded and Solidus turned to look at the blond man with a grin.

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked and Raiden blinked while looking to the ground for a second, his hands still cuffed at the wrists.

"April 30th?" He questioned and Solidus slowly nodded his head.

"That's right. George Washington took office as the first president of the United States of America 200 years ago today. And it happened right here. We were going to declare another independence… the dawn of a new nation… here. The end of the Patriots' secret rule, liberation of this country… this was where it was supposed to begin, this is where freedom could have been born." Solidus explained before walking over to Raiden as he slowly got to his feet.

"All you want is power… at any cost." Raiden stated and Solidus shook his head.

"Jack, it's not power I want. What I want is to take back from the Patriots are things like… freedom, civil rights, opportunities. The founding principles of this country. Everything that's about to be wiped out by their digital censorship." Solidus explained while clenching his fists at his sides and Raiden looked at them man strangely.

"Jack, listen to me. We're all born with an expiration date. No one lasts forever. Life is nothing but a grace period… for turning our genetic material into the next generation." Solidus insisted and Raiden slowly nodded his head as the man turned to face him once more. "The data of life is transferred from parent to child. That's how it works. But we have no heirs, no legacy. We brothers are called, Les Enfants Terribles. Cloned from our father with the ability to reproduce conveniently engineered out. What is our legacy if we cannot pass the torch? Proof of our existence… a mark of some sort." Solidus explained as he turned and walked silently along the top of Federal Hall, Raiden watching the man silently.

"When the torch is passed on from parent to child… It extends beyond DNA, information is imparted as well." Solidus explained before turning back to face Raiden and walk towards the blond man. "All I want is to be remembered. By other people, by history. The Patriots are trying to protect their power, their own interests, by controlling the digital flow of information. I want my memory, my existence to remain. Unlike an intron of history, I will be remembered as an exon. That will be my legacy, my mark on history." Solidus explained then gritted his teeth as he looked to the sky above.

"But the Patriots would deny us even that, I will triumph over the Patriots, and liberate us all. And we will become the "Sons of Liberty"!" Solidus exclaimed while throwing his arms out Jubilantly, watching on as Raiden looked down and got a CODEC Call… Sighing, Solidus walked forward when Raiden finally ended the call, a clearly haunted look across his face. "Jack...my son. My clone brothers and I are called monsters… replicates of evil genes… You are one-of-a-kind… But still a monster, shaped by a dark and secret history. We need to decide which monstrosity will have the privilege of survival." Solidus explained while slamming a fist into one hand and then closed his eyes for a moment, clenching a fist as he prepares to finish.

"By the way, Jack. I was the one who killed your parents." Solidu stated coldly, Raiden looking at the man in shock. "I claimed you for my own, raised you as a soldier in the army of the devil. I am your Foster Father, and your worst enemy." Solidus mused aloud while Raiden stared at him in shock.

"Why?" Raiden demanded of the older man and Solidus closed his single eye for a brief moment.

"Because I needed to know whether we were really someone else's creation. We're repeating history, Jack." Solidus explained and then mused thoughtfully while looking at Raiden. "Liquid and Solid hunted down Big Boss, trying to sever the tie that bound them to him. Unless you kill me and face your past, Jack, you will never escape. You'll stay in the endless loop… your own double helix." Solidus explained before cracking his neck while Raiden grit his teeth while glaring at the man.

"Its time we were both set free." Solidus muses aloud before pulling Raiden's sword from his back. Throwing the weapon into the air a second later, he watched it sail upwards before coming down between Raiden's hands, slicing through the chain binding his wrists together. Looking down in shock for only a brief moment, Raiden then took hold of the HF-Blade and pulled it out of the ground while Solidus pulled his Katana and Shoto from his side.

"Of course, I have other reasons for wanting you dead. The clues to The Patriots inside of GW have been erased, but there are other traces." Solidus stated while walking a few steps to the side then pointed his Katana towards Raiden. "Inside you." The man states and Raiden looked to the man in shock.

"What?" Raiden questioned and Solidus frowned deeply.

"The information is being carried by the Nano-Machines in your cerebral cortex, and throughout the neural network they formed." Solidus explained and Raiden slowly nodded his head, watching as the older man got into a stance. Taking one of his own Raiden saw several pidgins fly off from behind Solidus as each stared the other down. "Brace yourself." Solidus growled out darkly before the faceplate of his armor slid shut, Raiden merely narrowing his eyes on the man…

The two quickly lunged forward, flames following Solidus as he dashed towards Raiden. The younger of the two quickly rolled to the side to evade this then turned on his heel to slash at Solidus. Solidus merely ducked down to avoid this but Raiden then twisted his blade and brought it up, slamming into Solidus' armor. Grunting Solidus got back to his feet and then grabbed Raiden with his Tentacles. Throwing the man with them he then dashed at Raiden and slammed his elbow into the bleached blond man's face. Grunting in pain as he fell back, Raiden quickly got back to his feet and rushed forward, jumping into a kick to the side of Solidus' head.

Growling, Solidus fired a few missiles from his Tentacles towards Raiden, the bleached blond cursing as he quickly evaded them. Landing in a low crouch Raiden then lunged at Solidus once more, swinging his HF-Blade only for Solidus to deftly evade his strikes. Lashing out with his own, Solidus cut through the Skull-Suit the man was wearing effortlessly, and then lashed out with a quick punch to Raiden's jaw. Stumbling back, Raiden shook his head and then narrowed his eyes on Solidus. Roaring out, Solidus lunged at Raiden once more, flames trailing behind him as he does so, but the younger man quickly rolled out of the way.

Stopping and turning on his heels, Solidus grabs Raiden with his tentacles once more, and then uses his P90 to fire on the youth. Grunting as the bullets hit, Raiden flips out of the grasp of Solidus' tentacles before glaring at the man. Twirling his blade in place for a moment, Raiden lunges forward and jumped over a slash from Solidus, then kicked the man in the head. Twirling in mid air, Raiden then kicked him in the head once more before bringing his blade down in an arc, slicing through the chest of Solidus' armor. Panting heavily the two combatants quickly put some distance between one another, Solidus suddenly grinning towards Raiden as they do.

"Good work, Jack." Solidus complimented and then crossed his arms over his chest. "But this is where it gets interesting!" Solidus exclaims while throwing his arms to the side, his Tentacles ejecting from his armor. Grinning the man then dashes forward, turns and then dashes to the side before turning and dashing straight into a surprised Raiden, knocking him back into the bit of Arsenal dug into Federal Hall. Coughing, Raiden quickly got to his feet and gritted his teeth.

Lunging at Solidus, Raiden didn't give the man time to attack as he slashed with his HF-Blade, slowly digging through his armor. Flipping back as the man threw a punch forward, Raiden landed on the tips of his toes before launching forward, swinging his blade into Solidus' once more. Grunting lightly, Solidus lashed out backhanding Raiden in the head before firing his P90 at the man once more. Cursing and rolling out of the way of the spray of fire, Raiden flipped onto his feet and then rushed towards Solidus once more, swinging his blade at the man and crossing blades.

Both men held their weapons against one another, Raiden gritting his teeth while Solidus narrowed his eyes. Quickly pushing one another back, Solidus and Raiden stared into one another eyes. Solidus quickly launches his assault, swinging at Raiden twice but the Bleached blond easily blocks the attacks while moving backwards. Locking eyes, Solidus rushes forward, swinging both of his weapons down at Raiden. The bleached blond saw this however, thus easily sidesteps it, Solidus' momentum carrying him forward as Raiden raises his blade and then slashes downwards, tearing through the armor at the middle of his back and severing the mans spine.

Blood pours out of the open wound as sparks from the damaged exoskeleton begin to fly. Solidus slowly trudges forward, dropping both his weapons along the way as he comes to the side of the roof. Turning around and staring at Raiden for a moment, Solidus mutters something under his breath before reaching out towards the heavens as he falls backwards. Closing his eyes, Raiden soon hears the sounds of Solidus impacting with the ground and raises his blade up. On the ground, Solidus turns over onto his stomach, hacking and coughing; the old man crawls to the feet of the statue of George Washington and reaches upwards.

Above, Raiden briefly closes his eyes, while bellow, Solidus looks upwards and tries to pull himself up as well… a second later, Raiden lowers his sword and Solidus falls forward, dead, his arm still reaching towards the first president… Above, Raiden pants for a moment before turning on his heel and walks to make his way and climb down from the roof… only for Boris to jump onto the roof and collect Solidus' Katana and Shoto before flipping off the roof to land next to Boskov.

Meanwhile, Olga kneels down next to Solidus for a moment, then reaches out to take the sheaths for the weapons, and finally, the eye patch Naruto had let him borrow. "Two great warriors have worn this already…" Olga mused as she stood up, looking at Big-Boss's eye patch for a moment, then turned to Sasaki and Vapor, each having one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder. "Now, a third shall wear it also." She said softly before walking over to the three, then sighed for a moment as she tossed the sheaths over to Boris.

The man nodded his head and quickly sheathed the two swords before placing them into the same duffle bag with the rest of Naruto's gear. While he did, Olga reached out and hit a button on the side of Naruto's helmet, the device slowly sifting back. Pulling a piece of broken white metal from Naruto's right eye socket Olga saw that the helmet had caught the Bullet, only allowing the broken part of his helmet to dig into his eye. Pulling the helmet off next she held it under her arm as she pulled a second piece of metal shrapnel from Naruto's eyes with a frown. Tossing the bloody metal away, Olga then removed Naruto's Balaclava and placed it into a pouch on the man's belt.

Pulling the grey bandanna off last, the woman then tied the eye patch over the young man's missing eye, then tied the bandanna over his forehead and nodded her head. Vapor smirked slightly upon seeing this. "He looks like a real Big Boss now…" Vapor noted mostly to himself and then noticed Snake was heading their way and gritted his teeth. "I think its time to go. I'd rather not explain myself to him." Vapor stated and Olga nodded her head in agreement.

"Boris, Boskov, follow us." Olga ordered and the two men saluted as they followed her, Sasaki, and Vapor, all of them vanishing into the city. Ducking into a shadowed alley, Vapor looks around before nudging Boris over to take Naruto for him as he took point. Coming to the end of the alley the man looked around and frowned upon seeing the number of civilians around them. "How exactly are we supposed to get out of the country?" Olga suddenly questioned and Vapor held up a single finger for a moment.

"Big Mama had a sea to air ship brought in. We just need to get to the docks and we can get out of here." Vapor replied and Olga looked around as well, frowning when figured out the distance they would have to cover.

"This won't be easy." She noted and Vapor rolled his eyes.

"If life were easy, there wouldn't be war." The young man stated and Olga looked at him before nodding her head. Waving for the rest of the group to follow, the two soldiers made their way out of the alley, sticking to the side of the street they came to another alley and quickly ducked down into it. "Stealth isn't exactly an option with the Tengu back there, not to mention each of us are carrying very illegal weaponry. We should focus more on escaping the city than not leaving a trace." Vapor stated and rather than answer him, Olga chose to rush off, the man grumbling under his breath as he followed her, followed closely by the rest of the team. Making their way through civilians the group of soldiers soon heard sirens heading their way.

"Oh that's so not good!" Sasaki commented and Boris growled before picking up Naruto on his own and running off, Sasaki following him with Boskov. Soon spotting a van, Vapor rushed over to it then punched out the glass. Opening the door the young man then hopped inside.

"Keys, keys, keys…" Vapor muttered under his breath before muttering to himself as he ducked down and began to hotwire the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Olga demanded as she stopped to look at the man.

"Getting us a ride, unless you'd rather run all the way to the docks." Vapor replied and Olga ordered Boris, Boskov, and Sasaki to get into the van. Jumping inside the men set Naruto down before closing the door while Olga got in on the passengers side of the front. Finally getting the vehicle started, Vapor tied off the wires before rising up and put the peddle to the metal, almost literally in this case as they went careening off into the city. Reaching to the side and slamming the door closed on the way, Vapor cursed when he saw Police following them.

"Boris, get them off our tails already!" Olga ordered and Boris nodded his head before shooting out a window and then moving himself part way out of it. Aiming his P90 at the incoming cruisers, Boris fired on their wheels, taking them out and causing the vehicle to skid to the side.

"You know if we had taken the sewer we wouldn't have been spotted." Johnny suddenly noted and Olga grimaced at the idea while Vapor rolled his eyes.

"We don't have the time to go navigating through the sewers to find our way to the docks. This is quicker!" Vapor told the man while Boris fired at another incoming police cruiser before ducking inside as they opened fire on them.

"Maim, we have motorcycles heading our way!" Boskov said from his seat in the very back and Olga slapped her face.

"Then get rid of them!" Olga shouted and Boskov quickly did as told, shooting out his own window to open fire as well while Sasaki placed his hands over his ears.

"Man, what a sight we must be!" Sasaki notes while Vapor takes a sharp turn, nearly tipping the van over. "Russian military having a shootout with the NYPD in the middle of Manhattan! This is like some kind of big budget Hollywood action flick!" Sasaki noted and Olga gave him a look while Vapor shook his head.

"One, there isn't enough explosions for that. Two, this isn't an action flick or some moron with delusions of grandeur would be trying to take over America or the entire world by now. And three, who the hell cares?!" Vapor demanded while Boris and Boskov continued to open fire on the police before ducking back inside.

"Time for a reload." Boris said while reloading his P90 and then moving back out to fire once more, Boskov doing likewise. Sighing, Olga smashed her own window and turned out to fire behind them with one of the SAA's in the two belts.

"We've got one coming from the front!" Sasaki suddenly exclaimed and Olga cursed while turning to fire up ahead, nailing the driver between the eyes and causing the vehicle to swerve to the side. Cursing and taking another sharp turn down an alley, Vapor finally spotted the docks and narrowed his eyes.

"Hang on!" He exclaimed before putting his foot down on the peddle and Olga quickly ducked back inside as he busted through a gate and then swerved the side, causing the vehicle to tip over onto its side. Grunting and groaning the group made their way up into the top of the van, Vapor kicking the door out before pulling himself on top of it. Reaching down into it he helped Olga back out while the Boris used his HF-Blade to cut threw the van for himself, Sasaki, Boskov and the unconscious Naruto.

"We're the hell did you learn to drive anyway?" Olga demanded with a hand on her head, blood trickling from a shallow cut over her right eye. Grunting, Vapor placed some C4 onto the inside of the van and gave her a look at the same time.

"You want pretty, or do you want effective?" He asked and Olga shook her head before getting off of the van as well. Looking around, Vapor grimaced when he saw some incoming Police Cruisers before getting down to the ground with the others. "Looks like we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot." Vapor noted before cursing under his breath as he ducked down, the police opening fire on them, Vapor pulled a detonator from his Utility belt while following the Russian soldiers closely.

"Everyone keep moving forward, don't look back!" Vapor ordered while sliding to a spot behind a crate, watching as the Police came towards them. "Just a little more…" Vapor whispered to himself before pressing the button on the Detonator, causing the C4 to go off. "Gotcha." He noted with a smirk before tossing the Detonator into the bay and following after Olga and the others. Spotting them behind some crates the man looked around before finally seeing the plane Big Mama had set up for them.

"Over there! Move! Move! Move!" Vapor ordered before rolling forward as some Police came from behind. "Shit, why can't a mission go right just once?!" He demanded before pulling his Shotgun from his back and firing on the Police. "I'll keep 'em busy, just get to the plane!" Vapor shouted out as the Russian troops made their way to the plane while Vapor fired his Shotgun a few more times before placing it on his back and following after them. Dodging stray fire, the man saw Olga and the others get on board and huffed it before jumping onto the plane with panting breaths.

Vapor then quickly gave the order for them to take off and the plane roared to life before moving into the harbor. Outside the police opened fire on the vehicle even as it began to get distance from the city. Sighing, Vapor slowly pushed himself to his feet and shook his head slowly. Taking a seat, Vapor took a few calming breaths as the plane lifted up into the air. Breathing a sigh of relief, Vapor reached into a pocket to pull out a cigarette, and as he did, Olga leaned forward.

"Now that we're out of the city, do you mind explaining to me what this "Big Mama" of yours plans to do about rescuing my child?" Olga questioned flatly and Vapor opened one eye before leaning back.

"Talk to her yourself when we reach home base… I'm done answering questions." Vapor grumbled lowly while leaning back and Olga scowled towards the man visibly before crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. As the others tried to get comfortable as well, none of them noticed as Naruto slowly opened his left eye, then allowed it to close once more…

--

TBC…

--


	40. KageKitsune Pt1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 39**_: _**Kage-Kitsune**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(??)

A man makes his way through the Jungles of South America, keeping to the shadows he leans into a nearby tree with a frown. The man appears to be wearing an odd sort of Camouflage, a Spirit Camo BDU to be precise, this particular pattern not suited for the terrain he is in, with a sword sheathed on his back with a PSG-1, and a Rappelling Harness and Utility belt worn around his waist. His right eye is covered by a black patch with an old Grey-Bandanna tied around his forehead, his spiky blond hair is swept back, moved away from his face while the beginnings of an unkempt blond beard have started to form over his face.

Turning his head to peer around the tree, the man then jumped up, grasped one of the branches of a tree and flipped up into it. Taking hold of another branch the blond man looked out across the jungle with a deep frown over his face. Lunging forward he jumped from branch to branch with an almost unnatural grace before flipping and landing in a low crouch, his body shimmering for a moment, replacing his form with that of a Cyborg Ninja for the briefest of seconds. Breathing out a slow breath the man then stood up and looked around, spotting a cliff.

Walking over to the clif, the man crossed his arms while placing his foot down on top of an over turned tree. Below him was a battlefield; a city lay partly in ruins as two forces combated one another. In the distant horizon, the tower of a massive complex could just be seen. Licking his lips, the man looked back to the fighting, seeing two sides. The first appeared to be made up solely of local rebels, fighting for only god knew what. The enemy however was a PMC (Private-Military-Corporation) Group that was trying to get a foothold in the area for the current government that hired them. Looking on the man briefly had to wonder why in his right mind he'd decided to take this mission…

--

Null-Fox: Why are you picking me for this mission, I have more important things I need to do…

Voice: You are being chosen due to your knowledge of Stealth and Infiltration, as well as your physical prowess. You're our best shot at completing this mission successfully, Null.

Null-Fox: Have you forgotten that I have more… personal… duties I need to attend to?

Voice: Of course not. However, I already have a man going in to retrieve your daughter, and Olga is currently on a mission elsewhere.

Null-Fox: Then send in Vapor, he's more suited to this than me anyways…

Voice: Negative, Vapor is currently on a mission in the Middle-East.

Null-Fox: What kind of mission?

Voice: I'm having him look over an old AT-Tech facility in the Daskasan area.

Null-Fox: Didn't Snake already infiltrate that facility during his stint with Philanthropy?

Voice: Yes, but I'm having him go over any of the remaining files there.

Null-Fox: And you can't pull him off this assignment?

Voice: No. It's a priority that he AND Olga finish their missions. You're the only one fully trained and qualified to infiltrate the facility without risking detection.

Null-Fox: (Sigh) Very well then…

--

(??)

Naruto sighs as he looks over the battlefield, then looked down before crouching low and jumping down off the cliff, falling towards the ground below. Flipping in midair, the youth hit the ground and then looked up with a frown. Reaching to his right thigh he un-holstered an old Tranquilizer equipped M9. Reaching to the back of his waist at the same time the young man pulled out a Combat knife as well and slowly made his way forward slowly. Looking out for patrols the young man then rushed forward and leaned back against a wall.

Slowly moving to the side and peering around the corner, Naruto narrowed his only remaining eye. Looking for signs of either side's soldiers he quickly ducked back out of sight as several Rebels ran by toting heavy armaments. Exhaling and making his way out from behind the wall, the blond kept constantly aware of his surroundings before ducking into a building. Looking around, the blond spotted something moving beneath a cardboard box and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Slowly moving in a low crouch the blond made it over to the box and watched it for a few moments.

When the box moved once more he quickly kicked it to the side and took aim with his M9. A soft meow met his guns barrel and the blond blinked upon seeing a cat. Sighing, Naruto put his combat knife back in its holster before reaching down and petting the stray. It purred quietly as he did so, and then scampered off when the building started to shake from heavy gunfire outside. Growling, the young blond pulled his Combat-Knife back out and rushed up a flight of stairs. Coming out on the roof he rolled to the side of it and then holstered his weapons once more before pulling out his scope to get a better view of the war-zone…

--

Null-Fox: So, what kind of terrain should I expect from this mission?

Voice: You'll be going to an area near the southernmost coast of South-America. The Terrain is pretty much all Jungle, but you already have some Jungle survival training, correct?

Null-Fox: Affirmative.

Voice: Good then, however, nearer to your target you'll also be dealing with a small town. The town is currently more like a war-zone between Government hired PMC's and a rebel faction of Guerillas. The recent power struggle that has erupted in the area is also oddly close to one of AT- Tech Facilities.

Null-Fox: How is that odd?

Voice: First off, both sides seem fully equipped to wage a very long war; possibly meaning AT- Tech is selling to both sides. Not unheard of, but given the close proximity to their own location it seems more than a little strange. Also, AT- Tech haven't pulled any of their workers out of the area. Instead, they've dug themselves in, while the war outside their doors continues to rage on.

Null-Fox: That is odd… unless AT- Tech is working with the PMC'S in the area for one reason or another.

Voice: Yes that is possible, especially since AT- Tech has been fanning the flames by promising to make a "cleaner safer battlefield" with the PMC'S.

Null-Fox: Cleaner and Safer? How do they plan on doing that?

Voice: That's just the thing it shouldn't be possible. No one can monitor every soldier in combat at all times… at least they weren't until recently.

Null-Fox: What?

Voice: Armstech-Security developed a new generation of Nano-Machines. These Nano-Machines are standard for all PMC'S, but with enough time I'm starting to fear they'll become more widely used by the public. Utilizing these Nano-Machines AT- Tech is also able to monitor every soldier on the battlefield in real time, as well as use ID-Tags on all the weaponry they use.

Null-Fox: Sounds like The Patriots work…

Voice: Exactly what I thought. Your mission, Null, is to infiltrate that facility; even AT- Tech isn't greedy enough to keep employees around a dangerous war-zone like that. Unless of course they have something down there that's worth completing.

Null-Fox: Like?

Voice: That's what you're being sent in to find out.

Null-Fox: (Groan) Just wonderful…

--

(??)

Reaching to his side, Naruto pulled a scope from his belt and then used it to look around the area. He spotted the Rebels and the PMC'S or rather, how easily the PMC'S were decimating the rebels. The PMC'S used precision tactics as well as highly effective military strategies in order to draw out and then eliminate the rebels. Frowning, Naruto then looked around once more and blinked when he zoomed in on a helicopter.

Frowning when he saw "OUTER HEAVEN" printed on the side of the chopper as it headed into the city he zoomed in on it. Watching it descend he leaned forward from his spot and narrowed his eye as he saw it land on a building two miles away. Narrowing his eyes he watched as the Choppers blades slowed and several PMC'S rushed out to set up around the vehicle. Soon someone stepped out of the chopper, Naruto frowning when he saw "Liquid-Ocelot" walk out, a pair of shades over his eyes as he looked around. However following Ocelot was none other than Vamp, the former Dead-Cell member dressed in a black Trench coat.

"Vamp?" Naruto questioned while raising a brow as he looked towards the dark haired man. Watching on, he saw Ocelot motion for Vamp to follow him, both soon disappearing into the building. Frowning, the blond lowered his scope for a moment before turning and looking towards the tower he'd seen. Zooming in he saw it was a radio tower of some kind; however, he couldn't seem to see anything else from his current distance or angle.

--

Null-Fox: So, I'm going in blind on this one.

Voice: No. What we do know about the base is that a certain man has taken a resent interest in it.

Null-Fox: Who?

Voice: The man has been going by the alias of "Adam Pliskin" however you know him by his other name, Revolver-Ocelot.

Null-Fox: Ocelot… what would he want with the facility?

Voice: We're not sure, and that's why I want you to infiltrate AT- Tech facility and find out what he's after. If he's involved it can't be anything good.

Null-Fox: True, ever since Liquid's soul took control he's been increasingly active in public circles. He even started five PMC'S with that "Outer Heaven" dummy corporation of his. Sure they're small now, but from what I can tell their spreading like wildfire and increasing in numbers every day…

Voice: Exactly, Liquid-Ocelot cannot be allowed to get whatever AT- Tech is working on in that facility. At any cost, he cannot be allowed to have his way. Understood Null?

Null-Fox: Yes… However that also raises a problem; if Ocelot intercepts any transmissions from us he'd know who I was immediately…

Voice: True, which is why you'll be going under a new code-name for the duration of this Mission.

Null-Fox: Really now, and what is it, if I might ask.

Voice: You new Codename was chosen in honor of your past and whom you are… your new Code from here on out for the duration of your mission is, "Kage-Kitsune."

Null-Fox: "Shadow Fox"?

Voice: In honor of Grey-Fox, whose life you nearly mirror, thus, "The Shadow of Fox" would be more appropriate.

Null-Fox: Hmm… and Ocelot doesn't speak much Japanese so he wouldn't notice what it means… hopefully. But maybe we should just stick with just Kage for the mission to be precautious.

Voice: Agreed. Also, you won't be getting much assistance from us here Null. We can't risk either Ocelot or the Patriots intercepting your transmissions. The only time your to call us is for the most critical of reasons. Understood?

Null-Fox: Yes… Now that that's settled, I take it this will be a standard Solo-Sneaking-Mission then. No Backup, Weapons and Equipment OSP, correct?

Voice: No, not this time.

Null-Fox: … what?

--

(??)

Naruto frowned towards the AT- Tech installation for a moment before blinking when he heard a cry. Looking down he twitched as he saw Rebels heading into the building, having probably spotted him. Reaching to his back and turning at the same time, Naruto freed his HF-Blade and quickly turned to deflect the first bullet. Quickly moving his blade in precise arcs and swings the blond deflected a hail of bullets before lunging forward. Evading more shots from the rebels the blond swung upwards at the first of the rebels, cutting him up threw the middle.

Turning on his heel he quickly stabbed the next man before then reaching to his left thigh. Pulling one of his throwing knives free the blond haired young man threw them at the next few Rebels before turning into a low crouch. Looking to the last few rebels he saw one back away in fear. "Is it one of those Ninja?" He questioned, causing Naruto to raise a brow before quickly lunging at the men. However, one of the two remaining men pulled out a grenade launcher and fired at Naruto at the same time.

Cursing, Naruto slid to a halt before quickly flipping backwards, away from the Grenade as it detonated, sending Naruto flying back. Flipping in the air and landing on his feet Naruto used his momentum and flipped off of the building as the Rebels opened fire on him once more. Rushing forward, the Rebels kept their eyes on the man as he fell to the ground. Once Naruto hit the street below, his body suddenly started to make an odd noise, like a liquid moving around under his skin before his BDU started to change in both shape and texture…

Revealed was that the young man was dressed in a black skintight bodysuit, grey padding added to his elbows, shins, and over his shoulders, with openings at the front of his neck, inner elbows, inner knee, and down the sides of his torso showing a mesh underlay. Overtop the black bodysuit was white armor, two plates curling over the tops of his shoulders beside his neck, a plate over each forearm and the backs of his hands, round white plates over each of his knuckles, more plates of armor were on his sides, starting at his hips and reaching down over the sides of his thighs, white plates also covered the front of his shins, while more white armor was present as plates that formed along his spine before attaching to more armor formed over his jaw and the back of his head.

Overtop the armor and bodysuit was more average military equipment, starting with his black Rappelling harness, a black utility belt overtop it with his M9's holster strapped to the belt and then to his right thigh, a green harness with multiple loops for throwing knives was strapped to his left thigh, his Combat-Knife sheathed at his lower back, cases for Ammo-clips were present at the front left of his belt, a Stealth-Camouflage-Unit beside them with pouches along his waist until reaching his Codec on the right side of his waist.

Looking up from his spot on the ground, Naruto narrowed his eye on the rebels before the white armor around his lower jaw and head suddenly moved. The pieces shifted upwards and around his head, soon forming into a familiar white helmet before snapping shut. The glowing optic on the front of the helmet burned a deep crimson as Naruto ran towards the building sparks dancing over his form as he then ran up the side of the building and suddenly vanished into thin air…

Looking around, the two remaining rebels started to shake in fear as they searched for the armored youth. "It-it is another one of those Ninja freaks!" One of the men said before suddenly having his head cut from his shoulders, his partner turning and firing at his corpse. Breathing shakily as he looked around for the blond he suddenly found his weapon thrown to the side before an invisible force lifted him up into the air by the throat. Reaching for the object holding him by the throat, the rebel's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly reappeared, sparks dancing over his body as his bright red optic narrowed onto him dangerously…

--

Voice: First of all, as far as weapons and Equipment, you're going to be entering into a war-zone, Null. Leaving traces behind won't be much of an issue when there are so many already fighting in the area.

Null-Fox: True… well that solves the problem of ID-Guns I suppose.

Voice: Yes, we're certain that any PMC'S weapons would be ID-Tagged, you'd have no way of using them without having Nano-Machines like the PMC'S and even then you'd need the right ID-Data.

Null-Fox: Luckily I don't even use any Nano-Machines anyways.

Voice: True. However, you will be outfitted with a modified version of the Stealth-Combat-Armor you used during the Big-Shell incident.

Null-Fox: You mean that "Metal-Gear-Armor MK0", Ocelot gave me?

Voice: The same. We've had Dr. Petrovich Madnar, and yes I mean the same scientist who made the Metal-Gears for Big-Boss, look it over and replace all the magnetic parts of the suit with non-magnetic replacements. We don't want a repeat of Ocelot using that thing against you after all. We've also equipped it with a modified Stealth-Camouflage Unit and an updated version of the Octo-Camo you were using.

Null-Fox: Updated?

Voice: The new version can mimic texture as well as patterns and coloration like a real Octopus. Vapor infiltrated a different AT- Tech facility than the one you'll be infiltrating and found the plans for it, thus we adapted it into your suit. They're currently trying to develop it to also mimic physical movements to make a version of it to be worn like a mask for deep undercover missions for police.

Null-Fox: Intriguing, but how did you convince Dr. Madnar to help you with this?

Voice: We have our ways…

Null-Fox: Right, now then if that's all.

Voice: No, now we discuss your backup…

--

(??)

Naruto looked at his captive with a frown before tossing him to the side, the man skidding for a moment before hitting a wall. Coughing as he tried to regain his breath the man was then kicked onto his back while Naruto held his HF-Blade towards his throat. "W-what do you want from me?!" The man demanded with wide eyes as Naruto narrowed his own down on him.

"_Answers. What did he mean "Another" Ninja?"_ Naruto questioned of his captive, his synthesized voice adding a much darker tone to his otherwise toneless voice.

"W-what?" The man questioned and Naruto pressed his foot down on the man's chest.

"_I asked you what he meant by "Another" Ninja!"_ Naruto repeated and the man below him looked up with fearful eyes.

"T-two nights ago, while w-we were guarding the p-p-path to the AT-Tech Research Building, we w-were attacked b-by N-Ninja in armor like you!" The man replied quickly and Naruto frowned deeply, then remembered his original armor WAS Developed by DARPA and AT- Tech …

"_What were these Ninja doing then?"_ Naruto questioned while digging his heel into the man's chest, causing him to grunt and grasp his ankle, trying to pull Naruto's foot from his chest.

"It l-looked like they were Ch-Chasing some girls!" The man said quickly and Naruto frowned while looking at the Rebel.

"_Why? What kind of girls were they?"_ Naruto demanded and the Rebel was silent, Naruto frowned at this before stabbing his HF-Blade into the man's shoulder. The rebel screamed in pain as Naruto then twisted his blade in his shoulder and placed more pressure down on his chest. _"I asked you a question."_ Naruto said darkly and the man quickly nodded his head.

"W-we d-don't know why! B-but the girls w-were really odd!" The man exclaimed loudly and Naruto frowned down at him.

"_Odd how?"_ He continued to question as the man breathed erratically.

"They were dressed in these, weird suits and had odd equipment… they had a word on their helmets… Gama I think." The man explained quickly and Naruto frowned deeply while looking down at the man. _'Gama? Perhaps they're the "Genomic and Mentally Altered Troopers" Ocelot told me about during The Big-Shell…'_ Naruto mused to himself while looking down at the man and narrowed his single eye on him as he pulled his HF-Blade from his shoulder.

Frowning slightly the blond then stabbed his sword down into the man's neck before quickly swinging his arm to the side. Turning from the dead or at least dieing man, Naruto sheathed his HF-Blade before jumping off of the building once more. Looking around for a few moments he quickly made his way to the outskirts of the town. "Commander!" A voice suddenly exclaimed and Naruto shook his head while turning to see one Johnny Sasaki making his way over to him. "Commander… I've been looking everywhere for you…" Sasaki panted out and Naruto merely crossed his arms as he looked at the former Genome Soldier.

The man was currently dressed in an all black BDU with his black Balaclava over his face, a pair of orange goggles worn over his eyes and black forearm length fingerless gloves, overtop that he wore a rappelling Harness with a utility belt, some body armor over his torso, a micro-computer with a keypad on his right forearm, a pair of knee and elbow pads, and a thick pair of combat boots. On his back, Naruto saw Sasaki was carrying an anti-tank sniper-riffle with a SOCOM holstered on his right thigh.

"_Sasaki."_ Naruto finally acknowledged and Johnny panted while making his way over to the blond haired "Cyborg-Ninja".

"S-sorry I'm late sir…" Sasaki apologized before grunting as his stomach lurched.

"_Diarrhea again?"_ Naruto questioned and Sasaki nodded his head with a groan.

"Sorry commander…" Sasaki said before groaning once more and Naruto merely shook his head…

--

Voice: Correct, you'll actually be having help on this mission Null. I'm well aware of the fact you're nearly useless when it comes to Technology. So I feel it would be best to send in someone skilled in it with you.

Null-Fox: Who do you have in mind?

Voice: Johnny Sasaki.

Null-Fox: Sasaki? Isn't he too much of a liability for a Stealth mission?

Voice: From what I've heard, he was integral to your success in your solo-Alaskan mission after Shadow-Moses…

Null-Fox: So you heard about that…

Voice: Yes. And I feel it would be best if he were with you to hack AT-Tech's systems for us and to open any security doors.

Null-Fox: That will make the AT-Tech facility easier to get through… but what about when he'll have to go through the Jungle, Sasaki may be a Soldier, but he's no survival expert.

Voice: Don't worry too much Null; Sasaki tends to survive anything that comes his way.

Null-Fox: True, he does seem to have the Devil's Luck…

--

(??)

"_Sasaki, do you have any Intel to report?"_ Naruto questioned of Johnny and the man panted slightly before nodding his head.

"I've learned that odd weapons have been popping up over the Battle-field sir. I've managed to learn that both sides have been spotting Walking Tanks, Cyborg-Ninja running around the forest, a Group of Female Soldiers in odd clothing who move like you, and last I've learned that some "Laughing-Devil" has been seen by the rebels recently." Johnny explained with one arm around his waist and a pained look over his face, Naruto frowned as he crossed his arms.

"_A Laughing Devil?"_ Naruto questioned and Sasaki nodded his head.

"Supposedly, the PMC'S have a Laughing-Devil with them. It's in the guise of a beautiful girl, but when you get too close, it lunges at you, laughing like a maniac and brutally murders you in any way it can." Johnny explained and a frown crossed over Naruto's lips, wondering why he wasn't surprised…

"_Hmm… The B&B-Corps are loose…"_ He noted silently while looking around, and then pulled his M9 and Combat Knife out. _"Sasaki, stay close and follow me, the Mission begins now…"_ Naruto ordered as he looked to Johnny and the other man quickly saluted to his commanding Officer.

"Yes Sir!" He said and then groaned while making his way over to an Alleyway, Naruto shaking his head as he followed…

--

Null-Fox: So, what are my main objectives then Big-Mama? Or would you prefer to be called Eva?

Big-Mama: Big-Mama. And as for your objectives are to infiltrate Ocelot's camp and find out what he wants. Infiltrate AT-Tech's base in the area and find out what they're building. And, if at all necessary, destroy AT-Tech's facility by any means…

Null-Fox: Understood…

(Ending Transmission…)

--

TBC…

--

AN: First of all, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, seriously, I'm happy to know you all enjoy my stories so much. Second, I'm regretful to announce I won't be doing MGS3, as of now, I've figured out how long this story will continue for, and I'm hoping to end it before it reaches one hundred chapters. Thus, I'll go with this "In-between" story for between MGS2 and MGS4, and then start work on the MGS4 plotline of the story. To all of you who wanted to see MGS3, Sorry, but I really want to finish this story in the foreseeable future just to say I did… anyways, the idea for the MGS3 plot was gained by playing Assassins Creed, but that's all I'm saying. Anyways, as always thanks for the reviews, and Ciao!


	41. KageKitsune Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 40**_: _**Unit-Zero**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(South-America…)

The sounds of gunfire were ringing in Naruto's ears as he crouched down within an alley, Johnny beside of him. Reaching up, Naruto patted Johnny's shoulder; silently telling him the coast was clear. Nodding his head, the man made his way down the alley before stopping at a corner and checking around. Turning and motioning that the coast was clear, Johnny watched as Naruto quickly moved over to him. "Commander, what do you think we're going to encounter around here?" Johnny questioned and Naruto frowned as he turned his head out to look around the corner.

"_Given the past few missions I, Snake, and that Raiden boy have been getting, I wouldn't be surprised if we encountered a Metal-Gear, Cyborg-Ninja, and more than likely, a group of Super-Soldiers like FOX-HOUND or Dead-Cell have taken over the facility."_ Naruto replied and Johnny grimaced, though inwardly admitted those things did seem to happen on a regular basis around the three Stealth Agents.

Raising a hand to silence Johnny, Naruto then motioned for the man to move to the next alley over. Quickly huffing to the alley, Sasaky placed his back against the corner of the alley before checking to make sure no one was coming. Waving his hand for Naruto to come over, he watched his Commanding Officer quickly jump then flip over and land in a crouch beside him. "How do you do that?" Johnny questioned and Naruto merely ignored his fellow blond while crouching down, M9 and Combat Knife in hand.

"Sir, wait for me!" Johnny called out lowly while following after the younger man, Naruto merely keeping his eyes ahead. "Sir, do you know where Miss Olga's mission was taking her?" Johnny asked and Naruto frowned for a moment.

"_Her mission is in another Arms-Tech Facility in Japan. Big-Mama didn't want her to know someone located our Daughter. Olga may be a good soldier, but she's too emotional about our daughter."_ Naruto replied simply and Johnny looked at the man strangely for a moment.

"And… you okay with that?" Johnny questioned and Naruto shrugged his shoulders with disinterest.

"_You should remember, Sasaki. I don't feel many if any emotions…"_ Naruto reminds and Johnny winced slightly while looking to the blond man. Inwardly however, Naruto recalled the fact that he'd given Olga his P90 and SAA Revolvers since she hadn't had any weapons of her own to take… not to mention he'd also let her take Solidus's old Katana and Wakizashi…

"Oh… so your not even worried about your daughter then?" He asked and Naruto frowned deep in thought for a moment. He considered how he'd insisted Big-Mama have the man going to retrieve his daughter take Mantis's mask with him… not to mention how he'd actually offered to go rescue her himself…

"_I… I'm not sure."_ Naruto finally replied while shaking his head to get back on track, loosing sight of the mission could get him killed after all. _"But it's irrelevant to our current situation Sasaki, we have a Mission we need to do, we don't have time for this."_ Naruto states and Johnny nodded his head while Naruto turned down a corner before looking around. Making his way inside of an old building, the blond Cyborg-Shinobi looked around before standing up.

"_Check around Sasaki, then scope out the area, I want to know where Liquid's HQ is located before we go on a Wild Goose Chase."_ Naruto ordered and Johnny quickly saluted before making his way up the stairs of the building while Naruto placed a hand onto his helmeted head. _'Sometimes I wonder if it's easier or harder for me by not having emotions…'_ Naruto mused to himself before tapping one finger against his left bicep as his crossed his arms.

'_Ever since Olga got me drunk that night, with Ocelot's help of course, I've been… attached to her I suppose. As for our Daughter its almost as if I do worry and care for her, but the feeling just doesn't reach the surface.'_ Naruto noted to himself while closing his single eye for a moment. _'And then there's Mantis, Wolf, and Raven, I didn't want them to die, even with their spirits inside me I still miss them being around…'_ The blond haired man noted before opening his eye, the gold and black form of his bloodline suddenly immerging.

'_These eyes… eye now, a gift from the Shinigami passed on to one of my ancestors according to Kyuubi. Called the "Reigan" (Spirit/Soul-Eye), it's able to allow me to see and speak to the dead, my own skill as a Spiritualist-Medium allows me to evoke spirits, and of Course having The End's ability to become one with Nature allows me the same skills…'_ Naruto inwardly muses to himself, remembering a conversation he'd had with Kyuubi after Ocelot had shot him on Arsenal-Gear.

Shaking his head as his mind began to wander, Naruto schooled his features as he closed his eye and opened it behind his helm, revealing his cool-grey orbs had returned. _'I have to stay focused, not only for my sake but for Sasaki's as well, there's nearly no way he could finish this mission on his own after all.'_ Naruto thinks to himself while Johnny walked back down and Naruto looked at him with his head tilted slightly.

"_Have you located, Liquid's HQ?"_ The Blond Cyborg-Shinobi questioned and Johnny quickly nodded his head.

"It's approximately three miles due east sir, and from what I could tell it was under heavy guard." Johnny replied and Naruto reached up to cup his chin through his helmet before slowly nodding his head.

"_Right then, let's move out Sasaki, but remember to stay close."_ Naruto ordered and Johnny saluted his Commanding Officer once more as he pulled out his M9 and Combat Knife back out then made his way out of the building. Looking around for a moment, Naruto waved Johnny to follow, the man moving behind him and turned to watch his back. As the two were making their way through the war-zone, Naruto suddenly looked around with a frown.

"Uh, Commander, why are there some weapons laying around over there?" Johnny questioned and Naruto mentally sighed before looking over to the weapons and switched his vision setting, spotting a mine below them.

"_Standard trap, put some weapons or ammunition on top of a bomb for your enemy to pick up."_ Naruto replied with a flippant wave and Johnny nodded his head slowly while Naruto made his way passed the trap to a nearby corner and peeked out to the next street. _"Sasaki, get over here."_ Naruto ordered and the man made his way over and then looked around, not seeing what his commanding officer was looking for.

"Uh, what is it?" Johnny questioned and Naruto motioned over to one side and made a shushing motion. Moving a hand to his helmet, Naruto covertly hit a record button so he could capture a video of whatever he saw. Narrowing his eyes, Johnny looked around and finally noticed something, an odd almost distortion in the air at a wall adjacent to them. Raising a brow Johnny found Naruto's hand over his mouth as the blond made another shushing motion.

Staying quiet, Johnny watched on as a group of Rebels came running towards the area. Alarmed the man tried to move once more only for Naruto to place a hand on his shoulder to hold him still. Mentally panicking, Johnny watched as the Rebel's continued to get closer and closer to their position.

However, as the Rebels came closer towards them, the distortion Johnny had seen suddenly moved, a blade piercing through the first Rebel seemingly from out of no where. Faster than humanly possible a form then lashed out at the next Rebel, those remaining firing everywhere around them. However, the next Rebel found himself lifted off of the ground before being sliced in half by their invisible assailant. Blood splattered everywhere, partly revealing an ominous figure decked out in what appeared to be a Powered-Exoskeleton.

However, more surprising to Johnny was the fact it was a FEMALE figure decked out in the armor. Seconds after seeing the figure, steam rose off of its body, the blood disappearing before the two remaining Rebels went back to back. "Not again, where do these fucking things keep coming from?!" One demanded and Johnny blinked while Naruto narrowed his eye with a frown. _'So this is one of the Cyborg-Ninja that man mentioned…'_ The one eyed blond thought to himself before watching on as the "Cyborg-Kunoichi" fully appeared for a second before blurring into motion.

The Kunoichi quickly jumped high into the air, landing on the two men's shoulders before twirling on her toes. The toes of her feet appeared to be equipped with sharp claws, which dug into the men as she did so then flipped off of them. Twisting into a crouch she knocked the two men off of their feet and then twirled two Tanto length HF-Blades in both hands before stabbing them threw both men's heads. Slowly rising up a hidden Rebel lunged out from a Cardboard-Box and prepared to open fire, only for the Kunoichi to lash out with her arm.

A blade along the woman's forearm instantly sliced through the man's throat as he fell to his knees behind her then fell flat on his face. Naruto and Johnny merely continued watching on as the Kunoichi knelt down to reclaim her Tanto-HF-Blades then sheath them on her back. Looking around, Naruto quickly pulled Johnny back behind the corner while the Kunoichi then crouched before flipping onto the side of a building and rushed up along it, then flipped backwards onto the roof of a lower building before sprinting away…

Frowning, Naruto released Johnny and then moved out from behind the corner, looking around with his remaining eye narrowed. Behind him, Johnny gasped at seeing the familiar carnage, near identical to that caused by Gray-Fox so many years ago. The older blond man then placed a hand over his masked mouth before turning and moving his mask from his mouth as he threw-up. "Oh man… who was that chick?" Johnny questioned with a hand on his stomach while Naruto looked around, his Helmet's HUD pointing out the angles among other things that were used by the Female-Cyborg-Ninja.

"Since when do women turn into Cyborg-Ninja?" Johnny then questioned while scratching his head and Naruto gave the man a look. "What?" Johnny questioned with a shrug and the blond crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Olga."_ He reminded and Johnny blinked before nodding his head as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, then where did that one come from?" The man questioned and Naruto frowned while opening a plate on his left arm, revealing a keypad like on his last suit. "Commander, what are you doing?" Johnny questioned while Naruto slowly activated a replay for what he'd recorded of the Cyborg-Kunoichi.

"_That Kunoichi passed by too fast to get a good look at her, I'm checking a recording to see if she has any distinguishing marks on her armor."_ Naruto replied while activating the recording of the very brief and very one-sided battle…

Watching the battle through its entirety once, Naruto then slowed it down as he watched it a second time. Frowning, the blond man moved his hands over his keypad, froze one of the frames of the recording, and zoomed in on the Kunoichi. _"Sasaki, link up with my helmet and take a look at this."_ Naruto ordered and Johnny nodded his head before reaching to a cord from his belt and hooked it into a slot on Naruto's helmet. Seeing the freeze frame of the Kunoichi Johnny frowned at the blurry image.

"Let me try to clear that up a bit commander…" Johnny said aloud as he typed on the keypad strapped to his right forearm. Staying silent, Naruto watched as Johnny cleared up the picture and then narrowed his eyes as the form of the Cyborg-Kunoichi became clearly visible to them.

The woman was approximately Johnny's height with a lithe build, she was outfitted with a skintight black suit with segmented grey plates from below her breasts down over her inner thighs and back up her back to her shoulders, her knees and elbows were covered by a thick grey padding, a series of grey spinal plates reached the length of her back, her legs below her knees appeared more mechanical than anything, having short claws at the tips while being designed like high heels and too thin to be real, colored all black save for the single stripe around her ankles, her arms below her elbows were much the same as her legs, only they were colored all grey with plates opening along them to reveal a short curved blade along her forearm, her hands were definitely mechanical however and bore impossibly slim white fingers while the rest was black.

Also equipped to the woman was a black utility belt with a repelling harness, black suspenders curving around her back and shoulders from the belt with thick padding over her shoulders, similarly designed pads were strapped over her biceps up to the tops of her arms, attached to her belt and suspenders was a pair of Tanto-esque HF-Blades, one placed at her lower back and the other placed over her shoulders, a pair of holsters for four Throwing knives were present on each of her thighs thigh, and a pair of short combat knives were sheathed on each leg and strapped over her shins.

Last was her very unusual helmet, which was black rather than white with a white plate similar to a Hittai-ate only longer and more curved placed over her eyes with a red visor slashed through the center of it, white plating placed along her lower jaw and the back of her head, and an odd looking stretch of white metal reaching off of the back of her head like the tie of a headband and ending in a sharp black curved blade…

"Whoa, that one looks less human than the last few have." Johnny noted with a shiver and Naruto merely frowned while removing Sasaki's plug from his helmet.

"_She's a new model for the Cyborg-Ninja Project started by The Patriots, part of which Dr. Clark used Gray-Fox as a guinea pig. However, judging by the fact she has no external markings I'd say she's a prototype that Arms-Tech was developing for a new type of weapon or possibly for Cybernetic Enhancements to field soldiers."_ Naruto mused while taking his M9 and combat knife out as he made his continued to head towards Liquid's camp. Gaping for a moment, Johnny suddenly shook his head and replaced the cord to his belt as he ran to catch up with his Commanding Officer.

"Wait, you mean she was nothing but an experiment?" Johnny demanded in a hushed whisper and Naruto nodded his head silently. "But human experimentation is illegal! Not to mention unethical and immoral." Johnny said and Naruto scoffed while coming to another corner, thus frowning when he saw the signs that either that Kunoichi, or something very similar had already been through the area by tearing several of Liquid's PMC's to shreds.

"_You'll find Sasaki, that The Patriots don't care about Legality, Morality, or Ethics. If it'll help them keep control for just a little bit longer, The Patriots would willingly strip America of all freedom. All they care about is retaining control of the masses…"_ Naruto replied with a deep frown and Johnny shook his head in shock as they passed the bodies of the PMC'S.

"But, to do that to a woman… I why would they do that to someone?" Johnny had to ask while Naruto looked around and then turned down a corner, finding more and more signs of the Kunoichi.

"_Take a look around Sasaki, it looks like she either escaped and is like the rest of us Ninja, trying to find her place in this world by fighting, or she's still being controlled by Arms-Tech, and is just undergoing her final test training."_ Naruto replied evenly and Johnny looked around and shivered once more.

"She sure is killing more people than Gray-Fox did…" He noted and Naruto nodded his head, also noting she only seemed to use stealth in order to surprise her enemies before attacking.

"_I think her erratic behavior, not to mention the fact she is attacking soldiers on both sides, leans more heavily towards she escaped Arms-Tech's facility. She's probably confused and scared more than anything at the moment; and being in this war-zone probably has her completely freaked out at the moment."_ Naruto mused aloud while looking around and then turned down into another alley, followed closely by Johnny.

"So she's just scared? Wouldn't explain her trapping both sides." Johnny noted and Naruto frowned slightly.

"_True, however figuring out what she's doing her isn't in our mission parameters. We're here to stop Liquid and find out what Arms-Tech is up to down here."_ Naruto reminds and Johnny slowly nodded his head as they came towards Liquids camp.

"Looks like she hasn't come this close to Liquids camp?" Johnny questioned when he saw PMC'S running around, some getting equipment ready while others were guarding parts of the facility.

"_If she has any form of Stealth training I wouldn't be surprised by that. She's probably not homicidal, but without locating her it's hard to tell what her motivations are. And I'm not too keen on fighting a fellow Ninja…"_ Naruto mused aloud before looking around and then spotted a small hole in the wall of the facility to his right. _"C'mon Sasaki, I see a way in over there."_ Naruto ordered and then made his way through the back alleys with Johnny, soon coming out before the hole.

"How are we going to get to it without being spotted?" Johnny questioned and Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. He could get over with his Stealth-Camo, but Johnny…

"_You stay here, get to the top of one of these buildings and cover me if at all necessary."_ Naruto finally ordered and Johnny looked reluctant but nodded his head as he backtracked before placing a hand on his stomach and groaning.

"Oh… not again…" He moaned out while quickly entering into the building and Naruto nearly groaned upon seeing this.

'_The more things change, the more they stay the same…'_ Naruto mused before activating his Stealth-Camo and quickly rushed across the street to the camp, then flipped over the wall to land in a low crouch. Narrowing his eye the blond then made his way through the camp before finally coming to a tent where he could see Liquid's shadow.

"So then, just how long have you had no contact with the facility?" Liquid questioned and Naruto raised a brow before cutting a small hole in the tent to allow his optic to peer inside while hitting the record feature on his helmet.

"We lost contact three days ago, since then, your PMC'S have reported what appear to be some of our latest experiments running around the battlefield and killing anything in their path. We suspect that some of them are malfunctioning and have taken the facility over. Why is what we don't yet understand." A man on a computer screen explained and Liquid clicked his tongue while pacing before the computer with a frown.

"What kind of experiments were they exactly? Mister-Baker?" The man questioned and Naruto raised a brow in interest. _'Baker? As in President Baker of Arms-Tech?'_ The young man wondered before listening to the conversation more intently.

"The kind we don't want anyone finding out about, Mister Pliskin." The man replied simply and Liquid slowly nodded his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So I take it your doing a little inhumane inhuman experiments over there…" Liquid mused aloud while Vamp sat in a corner, picking his nails with one of his knives.

"Perhaps…" Baker replied through gritted teeth with a twitch and Liquid chuckled lightly in his throat. "But that is not why I've gone to the considerable trouble of hiring your "Special" Unit Mister Pliskin, I merely need that facility recaptured before someone notices something is wrong." Baker stated and Liquid nodded his head while continuing to pace before the screen.

"Yes, but how am I supposed to make a plan of entry when I don't even know what to expect?" Liquid replied simply and Baker frowned before nodding his head.

"True… Alright then I'll tell you what we know thus far." Baker conceded while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "We lost communication with the facility three days ago as I've already told you. What I didn't mention was we got one message after losing contact. The one message was from a worker inside, a scientist for our latest "Super Soldier" Project. The man only got two words out before he was cut off. His message was simply, "Save me"." Baker explained and Liquid whistled while leaning back, Vamp continuing to pick his nails.

"Approximately Forty Eight hours ago we got a satellite image of five of our most advanced projects murdering the scientists. What's more interesting is that they obviously wanted us to see it since one of them also seemed to flip us off." The man then explained and Liquid grinned while Vamp had an amused smirk cross his lips. "Since we got that image we looked into which projects seemed to have taken over the facility in such a short amount of time, unfortunately, they were from the "Ultimate Soldier" Project." Baker explained and Liquid raised a brow in interest.

"You are familiar with past models of the Project, Gray-Fox or the Cyborg-Ninja from Shadow-Moses was the first prototype for the series." Baker explained and Liquid grimaced while rubbing his right arm, Vamp leaning forward to listen better. "Also, Null-Fox and Olga Gulukovich were both outfitted with products created from the project, the supposed, "Metal-Gear-Armor" Mk 0 and 1." Baker continued and Liquid rubbed his chin for a moment while Naruto narrowed his eye.

"So then, is that all? Surely the B&B can handle a few Cyborg-Ninja." Liquid said aloud and Baker shivered visibly.

"Unfortunately no. They are each physically enhanced with Nano-Machines, Cybernetic and Bionic Implants, as well as each wearing a Powered Exoskeleton of the MGA (Metal-Gear-Armor) class with varying models of the HF-Blade." Baker further explained and Liquid let out a low whistle.

"So, since their dug in so far into that facility, getting them out would be like taking on Null-Fox, Gray-Fox, and Olga all in their suits and at their peak, times two?" Liquid questioned and Baker took a calculative look.

"More or less. They are each designed for different methods of combat as well. Yurei is a scout and recon type, though is equipped with numerous blades for combat she is more designed for trapping and surprising enemies than all out fighting them. Samurai is a heavy fighter type, having more armor plating than the others he can endure damage the others can't. Youkai is probably the fiercest of them all, being equipped with an O-Katana type HF-Blade and a Blaster like Gray-Fox once used and is skilled with both in battle. Shinobi is the only one who fights in the same method as Gray-Fox. And Kunoichi uses only one blade however goes for stealth kills and infiltration rather than all out assault." Baker explained and Liquid looked at him funny.

"Yurai, Youkai, Shinobi and Kunoichi? What the hell kind of code names are those? I mean, I kind of get Samurai being in there, but what about those other names?" Liquid demanded and Baker sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose while Naruto frowned, easily translating each word. _'Ghost, Demon, and the two types of Ninja…'_ The blond noted with a frown while Baker leaned back in his seat.

"Each name references their skills. Yurei or "Ghost" is able to go through a battlefield as if she were invisible. Youkai or "Demon" is like a monster in combat. Shinobi or "Ninja" is as you can guess. And Kunoichi which is a "Female-Ninja" should also be obvious." The man explained and Liquid frowned while leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Most of those seem more orientated towards Stealth than actual combat." Liquid noted and Baker nodded his head.

"Which is why we refitted those Third Generation "G.A.M.A." Troopers that were sent here in new generation mass-production-model Exoskeletons. They are the soldiers that the unit was supposed to control. They were going to be a sort of "Neo-FOX-HOUND" I suppose. However those GAMA Gen-Three didn't work out, not feeling that the unit was superior to them due to fact they had to use implants and cybernetics to surpass them." Baker explained once more with an amused look and Liquid scowled deeply, Vamp merely frowning.

"They don't sound anything like FOX-HOUND, FOX-HOUND were normal people with special gifts, not a bunch of Cyborg nut cases with supped up armor and weapons…" Liquid stated with a deep scowl and Baker shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps, but regardless the unit was designated "Unit-Zero" of the Ultimate-Soldier Project. They were to be tested in this area before actual deployment but if this little revolution of theirs went public it could possibly ruin Arms-Tech." Baker finished explained casually and Liquid looked at the man while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So basically you want my men to clean up your mess for you." Liquid noted and Baker clicked his tongue.

"Call it what you will, I just want those Experiments dealt with. We can't have anyone learn of there existence. Capturing the facility is also a must, we have other projects held inside we cannot allow the world to know about. Baker, out." The man stated simply before cutting the transmission and Liquid leaned back.

"So, what do you think, Boss?" Vamp questioned and Liquid frowned.

"We're going to have hell taking the facility, even with the FROGS and the B&B fully equipped. If we could get inside I could have Mantis, Raven, and Octopus locate and use the MGA I had Arms-Tech develop for them… Not to mention commandeer a GEKKO or three… Damn I hate Ninja." Liquid growled out while leaning back in his seat with a frown.

"Hmm… yes, very true but I'm afraid I must be leaving. I have other matters to attend to." Vamp mused as he got up and made his way out of the tent, Liquid raising a brow before shrugging his shoulders disinterestedly. As he finished listening to the two, Naruto moved away from the tent and made his way back towards the wall.

'_So that's what Liquid is after. He's been hired to retake the facility, not only that but he's going to be taking new equipment for the B&B is inside as well…'_ Naruto mused silently as he came towards the wall of the camp before flipping over it to the other side, still concealed by his Stealth-Camo. Making his way to an open area away from the encampment Naruto sighed and turned off his Stealth-Camo.

"_I know your there, come out already."_ Naruto ordered and an amused Vamp flipped down from his position on top of a building.

"Ah, so you noticed me, impressive if nothing else." The man mused while looking at the man in the cybernetic armor with a smirk. "So then, exactly what are you here for?" The man wondered aloud and Naruto slowly put his M9 and Combat knife away before pulling his HF-Blade from his back. "Hmm… I see not the talkative type. Very well." Vamp mused while reaching up and throwing his black trench-coat to the side with a smirk.

Vamp wore no shirt as per usual only with a series of dogtags hanging from around his throat, however he did have a pair of green gloves on with a black forearm on the right one, a long green sleeve covering his right arm with straps over his chest and four throwing knives sheathed at his forearm, over his legs and lower body was some odd looking pants armor that was black and dark brown, with odd claws at the tips of his toes, a green belt around his waist holding his old scout knife while more throwing knives were sheathed on his right thigh like the ones Naruto wore on his left thigh.

"So then, Ninja, are you ready?" Vamp questioned while unsheathing the long Scout-Knife from its place and Naruto's answer was to take a stance with his HF-Blade, a smirk quirking Vamp's lips. Lunging forward, Naruto swung his HF-Blade at Vamp, the man blocking with his Scout-Knife. Lashing out with a punch the man missed as Naruto flipped back into a low crouch then threw a few of his throwing knives at the man. Grinning slightly, Vamp deflected the knives with his own before being caught off guard as Naruto lunged at him, swinging his HF-Blade.

Flipping back to evade the attack Vamp then flipped up and onto a light before throwing several throwing knives towards Naruto. Blocking the knives with his HF-Blade the younger man rolled forward and retrieved the knives while stowing them away for future use. Frowning as he looked down at the armored man, Vamp tried to watch him for movement, but his muscles and body didn't react like a normal person. Lunging at the man once more, Vamp swung his knife at him only for the young Ninja to flip over him and use a low sweeping kick.

Smirking with a low chuckle, Vamp flipped back to his feet while Naruto swung his HF-Blade down. Narrowing his eye, Naruto watched Vamp come to a stop before him and took another stance. "Truly impressive skills, they almost seen… familiar." The man mused before Naruto lunged forward Vamp merely smirking as the blond youth threw his sword at the man like a javelin. Moving his head to once side, Vamp evaded the attack and then threw three throwing knives at the young Ninja.

Ducking under those and into a roll, Naruto came out of it with a kick to Vamp's chest. The Vampire like man merely rolled out of the way before catching Naruto by his throat, however the blond man quickly kicked the dark haired man in the gut and flipped back to land a low crouch. Slowly rising up while Vamp chuckled low in his throat he watched the man twirl his Scout-Knife in hand before holding it in a backwards grip. Frowning, Naruto pulled his Combat-Knife out and crouched back while gazing towards the older man impassively.

"Ah, so you're a scout too?" The man questioned and Naruto merely grumbled under his breath before lunging forward. Smirking the man twirled backwards in a spin away from the blond before flipping up and into the air. Landing with a surprising amount of grace behind where Naruto's sword landed the man looked towards him with a smirk. Both men quickly lunged forward, Naruto and Vamp both blocking one another's Knive with their own. Twirling into a swing Vamp smirked as Naruto blocked at then made for a swing of his own.

Blocking the strike with the sheathed knives on his arm the man lashed out with a punch. Quickly ducking back Naruto evaded the punch and then jumped up to kick Vamp away. Twirling, Vamp came to a stop with a smirk along his lips while Naruto landed in a low crouch while sheathing his knife. Watching with obvious interest as Naruto reached out and took hold of the hilt of his sword Vamp crouched slight while Naruto rose back up to his feet and took a quick stance.

Lunging forward the blond haired man swung at Vamp with the HF-Blade, Vamp grinned while twirling back away from the young man. Coming to a stop Vamp jumped backwards while throwing several of his throwing knives at the young blond. Quickly blocking the blades Naruto then flipped forward and swung the HF-Blade once more, Vamp flipping back and landing a distance away from the man. Cracking his neck and crouching back into a stance, Vamp prepared to attack once more when a shot rang out and a bullet forced itself through the dark haired man's chest causing him to flip back before slamming into the ground.

Blinking Naruto turned to see Johnny behind him with his Anti-Tank-Sniper Riffle in hand. Humming slowly, Naruto sheathed his HF-Blade onto his back and looked at the panting Johnny. "A-are you alright Commander?" Johnny questioned and Naruto walked over to him before nodding and looking back to Vamp.

"_That'll be one less problem for us to deal with in the future."_ Naruto mused before walking way, waving for Johnny to follow. As he did, Johnny stopped for a second as his stomach cramped up, making him groan while following after the blond haired man…

Once the two were gone, Vamp pushed himself back up to his feet and then cracked his neck. Reaching back the man pulled a cell-phone from his waist and then opened it while hitting speed-dial. "Boss, we have some… unexpected guests." The man stated before looking to the sky and smirked. "Oh? So you were expecting someone? Right then, I'll stay out of their way if you want. What should I do in the meantime?" Vamp questioned while a bullet was forced out of his chest and landed on the ground before him with a light plop.

"Right, right, understood, over and out."

--

TBC…

--

AN: To those of you who want to know, the names of the five current prototypes in the "Ultimate-Soldier" series are Samurai, Yurei (Ghost), Youkai (Demon), Shinobi, and Kunoichi. Each are designed in a similar manor to the Cyborg-Ninja before them, only with varying types of weapons, skills, and equipment to make them more versatile as a whole unit.


	42. KageKitsune Pt3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 41**_: _**Drebin**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(South-America…)

Naruto frowned mentally while turning his head to look down another corner, several Rebels rushing by only for the PMC'S down the line to gun them down. _'This is no war; it's practically a massacre. What the PMC'S lack in numbers or knowledge of the terrain, they more than make up for with skill and their ability to know what their teammates are doing. Add on their Nano-Machines suppress emotions and the sense of pain and the rebels don't stand a chance._' Naruto thought to himself with a frown before waving for Johnny to follow him across the street.

"Man, what was Vamp doing here?" Johnny wondered aloud while looking around and Naruto hummed for a moment.

"_It seems he's working with Liquid, for what purpose I'm not sure."_ Naruto mused while Johnny grimaced for a moment.

"Well, at least he should be dead now." Johnny mused and Naruto rolled his eyes while looking around the alley while in a low crouch.

"_Vamp can survive a Bullet through the head, chest and stomach. There's no possible way you killed him with that shot. I only wanted to get away on the off chance he'd recognize my fighting style."_ Naruto stated and Johnny looked at the blond haired man in shock.

"B-but… if you knew that then why didn't you cut him in half or something?" Johnny asked and Naruto rolled his eyes, honestly, he had to wonder why people thought it was so cool to cut people in half…

"_Because Vamp was likely waiting for me to get close to him so he could attack me. He's skilled enough to kill most people in a few seconds, getting too close to him is the mistake of far too many soldiers. I'd rather get away from him until I'm sure I can kill him than risk the mission. You can't complete it on your own with five Cyborg-Ninja running around this place."_ Naruto replied simply while motioning for Johnny to hold still and made his way to the end of the alley.

"Wait, there's more than one Cyborg-Ninja around here?" Johnny asked while making his way to Naruto and the blond nodded his head.

"_Affirmative, five of them from what I overheard, their called Unit-Zero by Arms-Tech. Yurei, a Scout class Cyborg, and probably the one we saw earlier. Samurai, a Basic Combat model more than likely, I also bet he's their leader. Youkai, he's Heavy Artillery from what I could guess and a beast in combat. Shinobi, Stealth Infiltration Unit, supposed to be able to fight somewhat like Gray-Fox. And Kunoichi, Assassination Unit from what I can guess. Below them is what is known as G.A.M.A. Troopers, an elite team of heavily modified female soldiers on par physically with me out of my armor."_ Naruto explained cryptically and Johnny went visibly pale at the information.

"They sound like FOX-HOUND and the Genome Army… Only designed to mirror you and Gray-Fox instead of Big-Boss." The man noted with no small amount of fear considering how tough they had been, and these were CYBORG NINJA not normal men and women…

"_President Baker of Arms-Tech compared the two as well. But as far as the Zero-Unit mirroring Gray-Fox and myself that's no coincidence. The group is using equipment and Cybernetics developed from the same technology used to create Gray-Fox, not to mention the armor Olga and I wear. The GAMA Troopers are actually former Genome-Soldiers turned into mindless slaves, however they only obey those superior to them. The Cyborg's are obviously not superior to them since their more machine than man or woman, thus they are on opposing sides or neutral towards one another."_ Naruto explained and Johnny shivered for a moment while the blond haired ninja looked around and then frowned as he spotted a tall tower.

"Well, what else did you learn about them sir?" Johnny wondered aloud and Naruto closed his eyes before turning to the man once more.

"_First of all, the only thing I learned in terms of their equipment is that Youkai carries an O-Katana and Charged Cannon like Gray-Fox. And Yurei as we saw wields Tanto, throwing knives, and what appeared to be a whip blade and claws. Also, they are each quipped with Mass-Production-Model MGA in the case of the GAMA and Cybernetic Exoskeletons in the cases of the members of this Unit-Zero."_ Naruto explained while Johnny shivered as he wondered what kind of monsters these people would be in combat…

"So, you didn't learn anything else?" Johnny questioned and Naruto shook his head as he leaned back when some Rebels passed by.

"_I learned why Arms-Tech never pulled anyone out of here. They weren't selling any weapons, instead it seems that the Zero-Unit killed them all and allowed Arms-Tech to see it. I'm guessing it was a message, the Zero-Unit were probably mistreated due to their status as Near-Machines and decided it had to stop."_ Naruto offered and Johnny crossed his arms while Naruto looked out once more and nodded his head.

"But that wouldn't explain where the PMC'S and Rebels are getting their weapons from… I saw an M4 Assault Carbine being used by one of the Rebels and another in the PMC'S camp while you were listening in on Liquid. That would suggest that their coming from the same source right?" Johnny questioned and Naruto raised a brow before nodding his head with a thin frown.

"_While it is a vexing conundrum Sasaki we're not here to figure out where a batch of illegally issued weapons are coming from. Right now we need to find the quickest way to the Arms-Tech Facility, thus we're heading to that building."_ Naruto stated and Johnny slowly nodded his head while Naruto made his way across the street to another alley, holding up his arm to stop Johnny from making his way across. However, this time it wasn't any Rebels or PMC'S he'd seen before, this time it was a group of strange women equipped with P90's and Machete's.

The women were dressed in odd brown clothing with black leather worm over it, with black armor placed along their knees down over their shins to their feet like Vamp had been wearing, the claws added to the ends of their toes were also present, more armor over their crotches for some reason with sand colored straps wrapping around their hips and up over their backs to form a pair of suspenders with padding over their shoulders while a strap curved under their breasts, more sand colored armor was placed over their biceps, and over their thighs, a Universal Holster placed on their right thighs with a Machete sheathed their, and ammo placed over their lower backs and left thighs, with the rest of the black armor formed along their forearms, over their shoulders, around their necks, and finally they wore helmets with numbers on the side and what appeared to be a gasmask built into it with red eyes and headphones over their ears.

Once the women were down the street, Naruto waved for Johnny to quickly get over to him. The man rushed over and slid beside Naruto as the blond haired ninja watched the woman as they rushed to a halt down the street. "Who are those female soldiers with? They don't look like any PMC'S I know of…" Johnny wondered aloud and Naruto made a shushing sound as the odd Female-Soldiers looked around for a few moments, and then jumped onto the side of a building before rushing up the side of it and hanging from the side of the roof to scan the area around them.

"_If I'm not mistaken, those are members of Liquids Private Army, mostly called FROGS for their agility and quick movements."_ Naruto replied with a frown while Johnny shivered as the FROGS started to look around before one motioned for the others to follow her along the building before jumping to one across from them. As the FROGS left Naruto motioned for Johnny to hold his position for a moment. Tapping the side of his helmet, a plate at his forehead and two beside the eyeholes of his helmet peeled back to reveal thermal imaging sensors hidden beneath them.

Looking around with his mask set for thermal vision, Naruto made sure their was no one still around before motioning for Johnny to follow him. Making their way across this street and moving towards the large building, Naruto kept his Thermal Sensors out in order to spot anyone in the city. "Why are all Stealth Missions always so complicated?" Johnny suddenly wondered aloud and Naruto mentally shrugged, unable to come up with an answer to that question.

Stopping and holding a fist up to stop Johnny, Naruto then signed for the man to take cover. Doing so quickly, Johnny watched as Naruto reached back to pull out his Combat-Knife while slowly walking forward. Looking around, Naruto didn't see anyone however he stopped when he heard something. Making his way forward, the blond haired Shinobi crouched down and then watched for the movement once more. Hearing a sound the blond motioned for Johnny to follow him. The man quickly moved to stand behind him while aiming a weapon over Naruto's shoulder.

Making their way forward they soon came to store room filled with weapons and equipment, Naruto suddenly turning when he heard the sound once more. Turning off his Thermal-Sensors when he saw a very small mass of body heat, the blond blinked upon seeing its source. What he saw was some kind of shaved monkey in a diaper, in its hand was a soda can with the word NARC printed along it, a bucket filled with ice near it with another NARC in it. Raising a brow Naruto looked to an equally confused Johnny before the blond haired boy looked around more intently.

"Well well well, now what do we have here then?" A calm voice questioned and Naruto turned only to raise a brow when he saw a strange man.

The man was of obvious African-American decent, with short bleached blond hair and a slash along the side of his head, a pair of glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose while his brown eyes looked at Naruto and Johnny intently. The man was wearing a pair of combat boots and Camo pattern pants, but had a brown suit jacket, a blue dress shirt, and a blue ascot of all things, with a watch on his left wrist and a few rings on the fingers of each hand.

"_Who are you? You're no Rebel and you're definitely not a PMC."_ Naruto noted coldly while keeping his knife poised and the man smirked towards the blond.

"Neither enemy, nor friend." The man replied coolly while walking towards the two with a smirk along his lips, Naruto frowning as that was HIS line… "But you can just call me Drebin, a weapons Wholesaler. No need to worry though cause all my shit's been laundered." The man replied while pulling a SOCOM from behind his back and tossed it to Naruto. Catching the weapon with a raised brow, Naruto looked the weapon over for a moment.

"_Drebin?"_ Naruto questioned while absently taking the SOCOM apart in his hands before checking each individual piece in detail and Drebin chuckled.

"Yeah, they use that for all of us." Drebin admitted and Johnny blinked while Naruto started putting the SOCOM back together.

"You mean there are more of you?" Johnny questioned while looking to the man and Drebin nodded his head slowly.

"All over the world, not that I've ever met any of them personally. Me, I'm Drebin number 893." Drebin responded with a dismissive wave and then looked back to Naruto as he finished putting the SOCOM back together, a frown behind his mask.

"_A Non-ID Gun? Predates the system used by the PMC'S… However it's a replica of the SOCOM Solid-Snake used, not quite as good and more noisy than the original…"_ Naruto noted as he looked at the gun and "Drebin" nodded his head with a slim smirk. _"How did you get your hands on something like this? I heard most of these were taken in for processing into that new system."_ Naruto wondered aloud while gazing at Drebin intently and the man merely pulled a white handkerchief from his coat.

"It's a trade secret, what with weapons like that are really becoming hard to come by after all." The man replied while fiddling with his handkerchief, a grenade falling into his hand and making Naruto frown. "Viola…" The man said with a smirk while holding out the Grenade and Johnny looked impressed.

"Wow…" Johnny said and Naruto gave the man an annoyed look.

"Although I must admit that I usually deal more with Laundering ID-Guns than locating relics like those. I can find a few every now and again of course but Laundering is just so much easier." Drebin admitted while placing his handkerchief back over the grenade and removed it quickly, revealing an apple. Looking at the apple for a moment he then took a bight out of it before throwing it over his shoulder and placing his Handkerchief back into his coat.

"_If that's what you do, what are you doing in a place like this? Seems more dangerous for you to be out here than anything."_ Naruto stated and Drebin shrugged his shoulders while his monkey went and collected the apple he'd dropped.

"Simple really, I'm selling weapons and equipment, its what I do after all." Drebin replied casually while walking around and Naruto narrowed his eye on the man.

"_To which side exactly?"_ Naruto wondered while holding the SOCOM down.

"Why pick." The man retorted and Naruto frowned deeply. "System codes are starting to become the law man, and control is becoming absolute. Demand for these weapons keeps growing as PMC'S and state armies grow, so I sell ID-Guns to PMC'S and state armies, and I also sell Naked-Guns to Terrorists and Paramilitary. And of course ID-Guns can't be sold on the Black-Market thanks to the system, paving the way for a fat profit." Drebin explained and Naruto looked to Johnny before slowly sheathing his Combat Knife.

"_So you're a war-profiteer then. And the reason both the PMC'S and the Rebels have illegally issued weapons and equipment on them… why am I not surprised?"_ Naruto stated coldly then wondered aloud and Drebin frowned while leaning back, a large black tank of some sort appearing with the words "EYE HAVE YOU" printed on the side in bold white letters.

"Maybe, but as for you… I can tell that you're not a registered PMC employee. And you're sure as hell aint no Rebel from that shit your wearing." Drebin noted calmly before smirking as Naruto clenched his hand on the SOCOM. "You both need a guy like me, finding any quality Ammo and equipment can be quite the hassle out here after all." Drebin stated simply and Johnny looked to Naruto, the blond ninja merely tossing Drebin the SOCOM.

"_I don't need a SOCOM, let alone a low precision replica of one, and as far as Gun's go I've got the only one I'll need with me."_ Naruto stated while motioning to his PSG-1 and Drebin casually handed the SOCOM to his monkey, the little ape hoping into a hatch on his tank.

"Who said you did? I just get a lot of Noobs down here wanting to use Solid-Snake's weapons and be like him. I have quite the inventory on off the market weapons you might be interested in however…" Drebin stated while Monkey hopped out of the tank and held up a sheathed knife to the man. "Take this for instance, a new development by Arms-Tech, an ESD-Knife. Seems more your speed than a gun." Drebin offered with a smirk while tossing the knife to Naruto, the blond catching the weapon in one hand before unsheathing it.

"_ESD… Electro-Static-Discharge? Used for quick shocks to stun or nock out enemies?"_ Naruto questioned and Drebin nodded his head mutely, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the younger blond. Looking back to the knife, Naruto noted it had only one edge on it and was all black, the opposite side having a strange look while the hilt was oddly rigid and slim, no signs it was housing a battery of any kind visible. Hitting a switch on the weapon Naruto was surprised when a spark arched along the blade of the weapon. Sheathing the weapon, Naruto looked it over for a second before holding it back towards Drebin, the man holding up a hand in response.

"Consider it a welcome gift." Drebin offered with a slim smirk and Naruto slowly nodded his head while placing it onto his belt beside his Combat-Knife, noting it was the length of a Scout-Knife like Vamp used rather than a Combat-Knife.

"Uh, w-what about me?" Johnny suddenly asked the man while coming out from behind Naruto and Drebin stroked his chin for a moment before walking to his tank. Pulling out a weapon he looked it over before walking over to Johnny and handed it to him. Taking the gun, Johnny looked it over for a few seconds while Drebin stroked his chin with a smirk.

"An AK102, one of the more popular models I've currently got in stock." Drebin explained while Johnny looked over the sight on the weapon while Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't worry, it's another Non-ID-Gun, but like I said, those are really starting to become scarce nowadays." Drebin reminded while watching Johnny pull out the mag and then check the barrel. "You actually know your stuff." Drebin noted with some surprise, having figured the guy for a noob with his behavior and Johnny blinked before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I used to do a lot of maintenance work on the other Genome Soldiers weapons…" He admitted before slapping a hand over his mouth while Naruto mentally groaned and Drebin looked at the man in surprise.

"An actual Genome Soldier then? Well now this is an unexpected pleasure." Drebin mused to himself while looking the two men over and licked his lips. "So then, that means the strong silent guy here is traveling with a Genome Soldier, wearing that ninja armor shit… so I'd have to guess that he's probably… former FOX-HOUND?" Drebin questioned and Naruto scowled towards Johnny, the man shrinking back. "Now now, no need to get mad man, I aint going to rat out a new customer. Bad for business." Drebin assured with his arms in a placating motion and Naruto turned back to Dredin with a frown.

"_My codename is Kage-Kitsune, refer to me as Kage if anything."_ Naruto stated and Johnny replaced the mag into the AK 102 before looking to the dark-skinned man as he rubbed his chin with a smirk.

"Right then "Kage". I don't know what you're here for man, but, you want to be well equipped right?" Drebin questioned while looking at the Ninja and reached down to pull the NARC Cola from the bucket. "So, can we talk business or what? You won't regret it." Drebin assured with a look in his eyes and Naruto frowned before his CODEC Started to beep. Sighing the blond crouched down and placed a hand to his ear while Drebin opened his Soda…

[Kage this is Big-Mama, I'm calling to check in and get your first report on the mission.] Big-Mama explained and Naruto idly checked a clock in his helmet before closing his eye with a sigh.

[Kage-Kitsune here maim, I've learned what Liquid is up too, as well as other disturbing news.] Naruto stated and Big-Mama frowned while leaning back in her seat.

[Precede Kage, the channel is secure.] Big-Mama assured and Naruto slowly nodded his head while Johnny walked over to talk to Drebin.

[Thus far maim, I've learned that Liquid was hired to retake this facility by Arms-Tech. It turns out no one has left the facility due to five experiments gone awry. They apparently took over the facility before murdering the scientists involved in their creation for the Arms-Tech people to see. More disturbing was the fact that the GAMA Troopers are in this area, as well as the five experiments being new model Cyborg Ninja.] Naruto explained and Big-Mama sucked in her breath with a scowl.

[Damn, this could make things a lot more difficult…" She noted and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

[Unfortunately it gets worse, not only is the B&B in the area, but also Vamp, and Liquid brought his FROGS with him into the area. Apparently, some special armor and equipment for the B&B is held inside this base and he's especially anxious to get his hands on it.] Naruto explained further and Big-Mama scowled deeply while stroking her chin. [How are Olga and Vapor's missions going for them?] Naruto then questioned and Big-Mama sighed while leaning back, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes as she did so.

[Olga hasn't reported much in, only that she got into the complex and has found what appeared to be plans for a new metal-gear… I'm not sure if I want to believe it but with AT-Corp you never know. As for Vapor, he's gotten into Daskasan easy enough and is now making his way to the AT-Corp base in the area, hopefully he'll find something useful but I'm beginning to wonder…] Big-Mama explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly with a frown.

[Then what of the rescue mission?] Naruto questioned and Big-Mama frowned to herself while closing her eyes.

[Raiden has infiltrated Area-51, the target is definitely located there but he's having some minor problems finding her. Also turns out some of those G.A.M.A. Troopers Ocelot told you about are stationed as guards there. He's currently sneaking around or knocking as many as he can out to get to your daughter.] Big-Mama finished and Naruto slowly nodded his head, not surprised that GAMA was guarding the facility.

'_More than likely Second and Fourth-Generation GAMA if anything else since the third were brought here…'_ He mused to himself while Big-Mama frowned slightly. [Anything else you need to report, Kage?] The aging woman questioned and Naruto looked over to Drebin as he explained something to Johnny and frowned.

[Yes actually, turns out the reason for both sides in this conflict having nearly identical equipment is a Gun-Launderer by the name of Drebin, Drebin 893 to be exact. He can apparently "Launder" ID-Guns so anyone can use them, also, he has a chache of pre-system guns he's willing to sell to anyone, either side, he doesn't care. It's all just business for him.] Naruto explained and heard Big-Mama frown as she listened to the blond haired Shinobi.

[Sounds like he'd be a real pain in the Patriots Collective ass…] Big-Mama noted and Naruto nodded his head. [Is there any reason you should work with him Kage?] Big-Mama questioned and Naruto looked at the man with his single eye and frowned.

[He sells weapons and equipment, out here it's scarce to find any we can actually use that isn't damaged, and unfortunately both Sasaki and I will eventually require more ammo than what we brought with us.] Naruto reminded the woman and could feel the scowl she must've had as she thought about it.

[Drebin sounds like he's nothing but a Green-Collar. He makes his living off of war and all his kind trust is money. However, he won't allow his emotions to get in the way of business, nor will he get his own hands dirty… I suggest keeping him at arms length, use him for Intel, your ammo, equipment, and any weapons you may need, but nothing else. Keep it strictly business. Understood, Kage?] Big-Mama advised and then questioned and Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"_Understood…"_ Naruto replied before standing up and looking over to Drebin.

"So, you ready to make a deal or what?" Drebin questioned while closing the back hatch of his Tank and Naruto slowly nodded his head, the man smirking as he patted Johnny's shoulder while walking passed him. "Okay then, lets talk business." Drebin stated while walking over to Naruto and then looked around. "This is a War-Zone, there's product coming in by the truck loads." Drebin explained and then crossed his arms with a sly smirk. "And you'll be picking up a lot of guns in the field I'm sure." The man mused and Naruto narrowed his eye on the man.

"_Get to the point."_ Naruto grumbled and Drebin nodded his head while looking at the younger man and then to Johnny.

"Whatever guns you don't need, you bring 'em to me, I'll buy 'em off you, and you'll earn points for services." The man replied and Johnny looked to Naruto and then Drebin while holding the AK 102.

"Like what?" Johnny questioned and Drebin smirked.

"I'll launder any ID-Guns for you if you want, and I'll even sell you any of the Guns, Ammo, or equipment I've got in stock." Drebin explained and then looked over the two with a thoughtful expression. "I wouldn't suppose either of you had any Nano-Machines…?" He questioned and both Johnny and Naruto shook their heads to the negative, making Drebin smirk. "Oh now that makes things a lot more complicated. ID-Guns can't register with someone without Nano-Machines… thus won't be able to fire even if I launder 'em." Drebin noted and Naruto rolled his eye with a frown.

"_Exactly why I don't need them, my knives and blades aren't locked like they are."_ Naruto stated and Drebin shrugged his shoulders before looking over to Johnny, the man shivering.

"Uh… I just, really hate needles." The man admitted and Drebin laughed slightly while shaking his head.

"You two certainly are a strange pair." He noted and Naruto frowned while crossing his arms, something about this guy just seemed to rub him the wrong way… "Alright then, if you need anything just holler, we specialize in speedy service. My CODEC Frequency is 148.93." Drebin offered and then climbed up his tank, the upper hatch opening up. "Eye. Have. You." The man then said while first pointing to his eyes with two fingers, then made a fist, and finally pointed his fingers at Naruto as he hopped inside of the tank.

Seconds afterwards his monkey pulled the hatch closed over them and Drebin left the building while Naruto and Johnny looked to one another. _"We're heading up."_ Naruto stated while walking over to a set of stairs, Johnny following after him as they made their way up into the building as it shook. Stopping to look outside, Johnny saw that both sides had started to act up again and sighed.

"It's crazy out there…" Johnny noted while shaking his head and Naruto rolled his eye. He'd seen worse when he was with FOXHOUND, hell; he'd fought in skirmishes bloodier than this one.

"_This is nothing Sasaki, if anything this is clean compared to how some battles occur. Those PMC'S may be under liquids command, but they are efficient, not to mention useful for nations with no real military power."_ Naruto admitted before making his way further up the tower, Johnny following him up until they came out on the roof. Moving over to the side of the roof, Naruto waved Johnny over and held out a hand, blinking the man handed Naruto the cord for his portable and Naruto placed it into his helmet as he zoomed in on a Rebel Blockade.

"Aw man, the only way into the compound is through those rebels. Talk about annoying." Johnny mumbled and Naruto nodded his head slowly while zooming in on the blockade.

"_Switching to thermal imaging…"_ Naruto stated while switching his vision setting and Johnny and he saw twenty or so rebels all dug in behind and around the blockade to guard it.

"Looks like they really don't want anyone getting in, huh Commander?" Johnny noted and Naruto crossed his arms with a frown.

"_The building is an AT-Corp facility, they don't want the PMC'S to get their hands on any of the technology inside. However, if my guess is correct then the Zero-Unit has been keeping them out as well…"_ Naruto explained before turning his thermal's off and then looked over the terrain of the blockade.

"How do they keep the PMC'S from going through the jungle?" Johnny wondered and Naruto clicked his tongue.

"_They probably have patrols in the jungle. And since the PMC'S are so green, they have no experience with Jungle-Combat, making it that much harder to fight the rebels in this area."_ Naruto explained and then looked around the street in front of the blockade, seeing the FROGS were on a roof in front of the blockade, scoping it out as well from the looks of it.

"Oh great, Liquid's army is down there…" Johnny noted with a grimace while Naruto merely nodded his head before zooming in on the area.

"_They'll probably try to take the Blockade down. But that isn't important, what is is that we set up places to call Drebin for picking up weapons we find. I'd say just beyond that Blockade so we can get some Ammo after going through there. What do you think?"_ Naruto offered then questioned and Johnny shrugged his shoulders, making the blond haired man shake his head. As he did however he then noticed something echo over his CODEC, switching frequencies for a moment he frowned when it was still there, thus put it back on his original frequency.

"What's that noise?" Johnny wondered and Naruto closed his eyes while listening to the sound, his eyes bolting open as it suddenly became clear as day.

"_Mantis!"_ The blond man said with urgency and Johnny looked down towards the blockade and then placed his hands over his ears as the song got louder and louder. That's when both men finally saw it, a figure hovering atop the trees near the Blockade, two objects hanging from her arms. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto turned back to the blockade and then felt his eye widen.

"**LAUGH WITH ME!!"** A voice exclaimed, carrying even to the two men as a figure rose up from the center of the Rebels. Instantly four long tentacle like arms lashed out and wrapped around four men, crushing them with disturbing strength. Laughter started to echo as Naruto got a look at what had done the damage, it was a woman.

The woman was dressed head to toe in what appeared to be an Octo-Camo suit with segmented plating from below her breasts, down around her inner thighs and then up her back, straps to what appeared to be cases were present on each thigh as well, with an Octo-Camo mask over her face with an odd helmet on her head, four tentacle like arms reaching off of it to lift her into the air, last was several straps that looked to form suspenders over her torso, curving around the sides of her breasts and inner thighs with a single strap along her collar and a pair of straps forming an X shape in the back.

"_Octopus as well."_ Naruto noted with a frown as the woman laughed as her tentacles lashed out, killing everything around her. The FROGS jumped into the fray as well, firing their P90's the women took down Rebel after rebel with ease. And as one of the men tried to aim at Octopus several throwing knives from Mantis quickly impaled him as she hovered over the area. Laughter from Octopus echoed louder and louder as the woman continued to rip apart the rebels, the FROGS gunning them down with her.

"It's a slaughter…" Johnny whispered as the B&B units tore through the men with such ease it was frightening. As he said this, he watched as Octopus slammed one of her tentacle arms into a man and then uses it to crush his skull. Laughing insanely the woman held her sides as two of her arms then wrapped around a man and crushed him easily, the FROGS viciously killing the men around them before looking for the next victim. Several Rebels suddenly rushed out of the trees of the jungle as the Beast and the FROGS dealt with the last of the twenty rebels.

Laughing once more, Octopus lunged forward, two of her arms lashing out to crush two men's head. The FROGS moved just as quickly, firing their P90's to quickly take the men down. One of them then lunged forward with a machete and stabbed it into one of the rebels before twisting into a roundhouse kick to another's chest. Taking aim with her P90, the FROG mercilessly fired onto the downed rebel and then turned to the others with the same ruthless precision. Soon, once all of the rebels were dead, Naruto turned back to Mantis and narrowed his eyes as she gave a bow while seeming to vanish into the shadows…

With Mantis gone, the FROGS rushed towards the AT-Corp facility and Octopus laughed while making her way further into the city to find more victims. Scowling deeply, Naruto looked to Johnny before taking the cord to Johnny's portable out of his helmet and handed it back to him. Shaking, the man took the cord with wide eyes as he stowed it away, then yelped as Naruto grabbed the back of his Armor and then crouched down and jumped forward. Landing on a building Naruto ran forward and flipped to another building, Johnny screaming as he landed and then flipped off the final building and to the ground in a low crouch.

Releasing Johnny, Naruto then watched as he groaned and rushed behind a corner, making the blond shake his head. _'I honestly have to wonder what he was thinking when he joined the military… it just doesn't suit him.'_ Naruto thought to himself while Johnny made his way from behind the corner, a hand on his stomach as he walked over to his blond haired commander.

"Sir… did you have to do that?" Johnny questioned with a low groan and Naruto rolled his eye as he walked around and collected a few of the workable weapons, then made his way passed the blockade.

"_It was the fastest way down here, I don't want to risk more Rebels coming to protect the area."_ Naruto explained flatly as he and Johnny made their way towards the AT-Corp building…

--

TBC…

--

AN: As a note to anyone who wants to know, Naruto is about Twenty-one at this point in the story. Also, the reason I didn't have the B&B or Vamp Directly confront Naruto is the fact he would probably kill them and they do have a purpose in the future of the story. Also, no normal human being could possibly fight Naruto without at least sustaining serious if not fatal injury given his unique genetic structure. Thus, a Team of Cyborg-Ninja seemed like the only thing that could go toe-to-toe with him on equal terms.


	43. KageKitsune Pt4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 42**_: _**G.A.M.A**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(South-America…)

Walking passed the fallen soldiers of the blockade, Naruto picked up the few weapons he could along the way. Behind him, Johnny carried a few for him, but the very clearly wide-eyed look was nearly visible beyond his goggles. _"Something on your mind Sasaki?"_ Naruto questioned while stopping and turning his head to look at the man. Blinking, Johnny looked to Naruto before looking around at the slaughter around him and then shivered.

"I'm… still not used to this sort of thing is all." Johnny admitted and Naruto looked around quietly, wondering when he had become so used to it… it was a scary thought for him actually, to be so used to seeing death carried out in such a way.

"_In my experience Sasaki, that's a good thing, it means your still human. When you become too used to it, you become a Beast. When you learn to enjoy it, you become a Monster. When you start to crave it, then you become a Demon. And finally, when you can't stop yourself from killing, you become a Devil."_ Naruto offered the man and then started walking passed the bodies once more, looking around before placing a hand to his head. Visions of the massacre he'd caused so long ago flashed before his eyes, reminding him of the night he'd first become a COBRA… when he'd become "The Void".

"If that's true, what are you?" Johnny questioned and Naruto turned to look at him before twitching slightly.

"_I'm like the B&B… we're Beasts, our only real purpose is in battle. Our lives are filled with conflicts, some we never wanted, others we chose to fight in, we are all beasts. And so we are used to death, we've crawled over an innumerous number of corpses to get to where we are, and we'll crawl over even more before our end finally comes…"_ Naruto explained to the man before making his way forward, over the corpses of the dead while Johnny stood and watched for a moment, and then followed after the younger blond.

Staying silent, the two traveled a fair way from the blockade, walking along a dirt road. Looking around, Naruto activated his Thermal Sensors once more and sighed when he didn't see anyone nearby. _"This is far enough away."_ Naruto stated before placing the weapons he'd collected down and Johnny did the same. Opening the plate on his left arm, Naruto used the keypad beneath it to tune his CODEC to Drebin's signal.

[This is Drebin, what you need Kage?] Drebin questioned and Naruto frowned before crossing his arms and answering the man.

[We've collected a fair bit of weaponry; we're also about to head into the AT-Corp facility. We'd like to procure some extra ammo and equipment before we head inside, can you get to our location?] Naruto replied then questioned and Drebin hummed for a bit before chuckling lightly.

[You're in luck my man, looks like the B&B are in another area of the city at the moment I'll be able to get to you real soon. Over and Out.] Drebin said as the channel was cut off and Naruto looked over to Sasaki as he looked over his AK102.

"_Drebin will be here soon Sasaki, check your ammo and equipment, we're only stopping once before entering the facility."_ Naruto stated and Johnny blinked before slowly nodding his head and checking the magazines he'd brought, his rations, and the rest of his gear. Shaking his head, Naruto pulled his PSG-1 from his back and looked the gun over, then checked to see how many mags he had for it. Frowning, Naruto noted he'd need more than what he had on hand and then made a few other mental notes.

'_Bullets will be less than useless against Cyborg-Ninja, better stock up on short range weaponry.'_ The blond mused while also making a note to get more throwing knives since he could only carry five at a time on his leg holster. Checking his M9, the blond shook his head, realizing he'd have almost Zero chance of needing extra ammo for it, then checked his own rations and other equipment. Soon finished, Naruto watched as Drebin's tank appeared, back to them and opened, the man himself walking out and straightening his suit.

"So nice to see you both again." Drebin noted before walking over to the weapons Naruto and Johnny had laid out on the ground and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah yeah, these will do just fine. Just need a little altering and laundering and I'll be able to sell these off real quick." Drebin mused while motioning Naruto over and waving towards the guns. Rolling his eyes, Naruto hoisted the weapons up and started putting them all into Drebin's tank while he started to calculate points.

"Alright then, what are your needs for today?" Drebin questioned and Naruto looked to Johnny and motioned him over to the man. Ignoring the two as Johnny explained what he'd need, Naruto checked around once more before stopping as he saw pictures on one of the walls in Drebin's tank. Narrowing his eye he zoomed his optic in on the pictures and frowned when he saw four familiar women in different places. "The B&B out of costume, real babes huh." Drebin commented and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest with a frown.

"_Not interested…"_ Naruto grumbled and Johnny rolled his eyes, wondering when the younger blond and Olga would just get married already…

"Right, right, so what do you need big guy?" Drebin questioned and Naruto thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"_Two extra sets of Throwing Knives with holsters, a few Rations, and last I'll need any information you have on what AT-Corp is working on in this facility."_ Naruto replied curtly and Drebin slowly nodded his head with a slim smirk across his face.

"I'll see what I've got in stock Kage, as for your shit Sasaki, I don't really have some of those tech things you wanted though, kind of getting hard to find mobiles like yours anymore, sure you don't want to upgrade to Nanos?" Drebin mused then questioned and Johnny shook his head with a visible shudder. "Alright then, I'll see what I can do." Drebin then said as he hopped back into his tank and Naruto looked over to Johnny with a slim frown.

"_Sasaki, did you order more ammunition?"_ Naruto questioned and Johnny gave him a look.

"No. Bullets are useless against Cyborg-Ninja, I learned that back in Shadow-Moses and I've never forgot it…" Johnny responded and Naruto nodded his head, grateful that the usual hindrance of a man seemed to be getting a little more competent at the very least. Drebin chose that moment to come back out of the tank, some black body armor, a small backpack that was to be worn around the waist thrown over one shoulder, two green holsters like the one Naruto had his Throwing knives sheathed in, a couple extra Throwing Knives for him to put away, a pair of orange goggles similar to the ones Johnny was wearing, and last was a couple rations.

"Here you go boys." Drebin offered and Johnny took the body armor and backpack before taking his old body-armor off and replacing it with the new armor. Raising a brow, Naruto silently pulled on the green holsters for his throwing knives, stationing them on his biceps and placing his rations into his utility belt.

"_Now then Drebin, what can you tell us about this facility?"_ Naruto questioned and Drebin clicked his tongue before sitting back onto the bumper of his tank, then reached inside and pulled out a NARC soda.

"Well man, it's an R&D site for AT-Corps new top of the line weapons and equipment. Inside that place are things that you couldn't imagine, human experimentation is the very least of the sins the men and woman in there committed." Drebin started to explain and Johnny frowned while snapping the new elbow and kneepads into place.

"But wait, the press have been inside this place before. If they were doing all that then how come they didn't find anything?" Johnny questioned and Drebin took a quick gulp of his NARC before belching.

"Works like this man…" He said while sitting up and folding his hands around the soda-can. "The press were allowed to investigate the facility after that incident in New-York a while back. The UN had an inspection team go in and do an investigation as well, and they didn't find anything either. They searched the place top to bottom, but they never found no signs of foul play, seems a little suspicious huh…" Drebin continued and then left off, Johnny frowning in thought before snapping his fingers.

"Unless the facility was nothing but a Cover like the Big-Shell!" He stated and Drebin smirked, Naruto frowning, as he knew that he'd have to find a map of the second facility it seemed…

"Right in one. AT-Corps has been doing this with a lot of their facilities recently. It's a precautionary measure as well as a security measure. This way, they have more privacy and a way to prevent their little experiments from being noticed. Hell, even the scientists who work in the main facility never leave the building unless they have an escort with them to ensure they return or try to talk about what their working on." Drebin explained while Naruto crossed his arms with a thin frown across his lips.

"_Do you know any way into the main facility then, Drebin?"_ Naruto questioned and the man took another gulp of his soda before tossing the empty can into his tank, his monkey throwing it away for him.

"No, I'm not a scout, nor am I a recon man, that your kind of shit ninja boy, I'm an arms dealer, nothing more. All I can tell you about getting into the main facility is that you'll probably have to head for the main security station of the building." Drebin stated simply and Naruto hummed in thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"_Right then, thank you for the information Drebin. Sasaki, are you ready?"_ Naruto said then questioned and the said man saluted while pulling on his upper body armor and new orange visor before handing the old set to Drebin.

"Thanks Drebin, but can you save the rest of my points? Somehow, I've got the distinct feeling I'll need them in the future." Johnny questioned then mumbled and Drebin merely nodded his head with an amused smirk across his lips. Looking to Johnny, then Drebin, Naruto shook his head and wondered further down the path towards the AT-Corps facility. "Wait for me Commander!" Johnny shouted as he followed after the blond haired cyborg ninja. Chuckling in his throat, Drebin hopped back into his tank and closed the hatch before moving away, back to a more secure location.

Ignoring the older man, Naruto cracked his neck while walking down the path towards the building. Looking around, the blond man couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched. _'I don't like this, if we are being watched then why hasn't someone tried to attack us yet? Our little stint with Drebin would have been the perfect opportunity to attack… perhaps their merely observing us, and if that is to be the case then are they hostile or friendly?'_ Naruto wondered while Johnny walked behind him, looking around with worry crossed over his face.

"Sir, do you have the feeling we're being watched?" Johnny asked and Naruto raised a brow while turning to the man. _'How is it he's an inept moron one moment, and then able to notice things only a veteran Soldier would the next?'_ Naruto had to wonder seeing as the man was skilled in some ways, being able to use an Anti-Tank Sniper-Rifle while still standing up took a hell of a lot of skill and more than a little strength. And as he thought further on the matter, much of the things Johnny did rarely made sense when compared with his normally inept character…

"_Yes I do Sasaki, they've been following us since we passed that rebel barrier earlier…"_ Naruto reported with a thin frown over his lips and Johnny shivered while looking around warily.

"Uh, what should we do then Commander?" Johnny questioned nervously and Naruto looked around for a moment before crossing his arms.

"_For the moment we don't know if they are friend or enemy, we should wait for them to make their first move before we do."_ Naruto stated before suddenly stopping, Johnny bumping into the younger blond and stumbling back.

"Sorry commander!" Johnny said quickly before noticing that the other blond was looking forward intently. Following his gaze Johnny gasped upon seeing the mutilated and charred black bodies of the twenty or so FROGS they'd seen earlier. "Oh god… what the hell happened to them?" Johnny questioned before groaning and placing a hand to his stomach as it lurched and Naruto frowned.

Walking forward, the blond Cyborg-Nin knelt down and checked the few carcasses that weren't completely mauled. Signs of extremely sharp blades were present on each of them, three in succession. Frowning, Naruto noted they appeared to be in the same formation as "Shoku Spikes" Ninja climbing tools that were thick metal bands with three curved spikes jutting from them.

"_The GAMA?"_ Naruto wondered since the GAMA were equipped with Ninja style armor they might also be equipped with similar weapons as well… Checking for other injuries, the blond made out what appeared to be wounds from armor piercing rounds fired from a sub-machinegun, the three claw like marks, a sniper shot in the head of one of the FROGS, one of them had electrical burns typical of an ESD type weapon, and finally, they appeared to have some manor of stealth capabilities seeing as their was a ring formed from the jungle where the FROGS had fired all around the area at random, but the only blood was from the FROGS themselves.

"Commander, find anything?" Johnny questioned and Naruto slowly stood up, a frown marring his features.

"_They have armor piercing rounds with a quick firing weapon, a sub-machinegun I think do to the pattern matching a modified P90's fire, HF type blades, ESD equipment, some form of Thermo-optical-Camouflage, and at least one had a sniper riffle."_ Naruto replied while looking to the man and Johnny shivered while looking around. In the shadows, five hidden warriors looked at the two intently, one placed a hand to a helmet and began to scan the two, surprised and intrigued by the fact that neither of them had any kind Nano-Machines or even cybernetics.

Taking account of the weapons on each of them the one who scanned them looked around before silently giving an order to the others over Nano-Communications. The others moved quickly, jumping up into the trees and out of them around the two while the first of them jumped between the trees and landed before the one in armor, eyes narrowed on him. Instantly, Naruto took a defensive stance as the five figures landed around them, each dressed in identical suits of armor.

The armor started off with a skintight grey body suit, white armor placed along her spine in segmented plates, a white backpack like apparatus included, white armor over their elbows and knees, black armor was formed over their upper torso's and attached to plates that moved from their hips down to their thighs, the white spinal plates and backpack like device placed over it, with black gauntlets like his own over each of their arms and hands only with three blades arched along the plates of their forearms, while the last of the black plate armor was placed over their biceps, and thick padding over their palms, and last their lower legs were covered by black armor with metal claws placed at the toes that was identical to that worn by the FROGS.

Worn over the armor was a basic black A.L.I.C.E. on each of them for carrying weapons and equipment, one having a Sniper Riffle placed on her back while brandishing a scout knife, the others holding P90's with five throwing knives on each of their thighs. Their helmets were odd, they were made of three white plates long the front, the lower and middle plate giving the allusion of a smile over it, while the upper plate had three glowing red optics in an upside-down triangle shape, the white plates were connected to plates that curved over the backs of their head and ears, while the rest of the helmets were pitch black…

"Oh shit… we're surrounded…" Johnny said lowly while Naruto quickly pulled his sword from his back as he looked between the five GAMA. _'They have more heavy armor than any of the Ninja's thus far, also have an almost "Samurai-esque" quality to their armor than the last few did…'_ Naruto noted to himself while gripping his sword in one hand and then leaning towards Johnny.

"_Sasaki, fall back to a secure location while I deal with them… I'll need absolute concentration while I'm fighting them, but I'll try to move one of them and then occupy them all so you can get away.'_ Naruto ordered and Johnny quickly nodded his head in agreement with the blond man. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto then lunged towards the Sniper GAMA and swung his sword at her. She quickly blocked with her scout knife and Naruto flipped up and over her, then quickly swept her feet out from under her. Seeing his chance, Johnny ran towards the opening while one of the GAMA prepared to open fire on the man.

Narrowing his eye, Naruto kicked the GAMA at his feet up and then used a roundhouse, knocking her into the other GAMA while Johnny got away. Flipping his HF-Blade in hand as the man left, Naruto watched the two GAMA get up while the others took defensive stances. Crouching into a stance, Naruto narrowed his eye and made a quick c'mon motion with one hand. The GAMA lunged to the sides at this, one jumping onto the side of a tree before flipping into the air and opening fire on the blond man. Quickly Naruto used his HF-Blade to block and deflect the bullets, and then flipped back and over a GAMA that unlocked the three blades from her gauntlets and swiped at him.

Landing in a low crouch, Naruto then swung his sword at the GAMA, only she blocked with the three claw-like blades. Spotting something on the radar in his helm Naruto turned and grabbed the wrist of the Sniper-GAMA, the Shoku-Spikes he'd suspected they had, had unlocked from the padding on her palm. _'Interesting, so they have hidden weapons built into their suits, this could become greatly problematic…'_ Naruto mused to himself while throwing both of the GAMA away, then next one coming at him, flipping forward and into a roundhouse kick.

Grabbing her by the leg Naruto turned on his heel, throwing her into another one of the GAMA, both falling to the ground in a heap. Hearing gunfire, Naruto turned his head then mentally cursed as he flipped back and away from a hail of gunfire. Landing in a low crouch, Naruto launched himself forward and rammed his shoulder into the GAMA, running forward the blond then stopped, sending the GAMA to slam back first into a nearby tree. Quickly turning, Naruto blocked the Claws of the next GAMA before kicking her in the stomach and knocking her to the ground.

Watching as the GAMA easily flipped back to its feet Naruto ducked as two of the remaining GAMA swiped at his head. Swinging his HF-Blade at their legs the blond was not surprised when they easily flipped over the attack. Rolling to the side, Naruto pulled the throwing knives from his left bicep and threw them at one of the GAMA. She rolled out of the way quickly before taking some of her own throwing knives and threw them at the blond haired cyborg-nin. Frowning, Naruto blocked the knives with his HF-Blade and then quickly lunged forward, then did a tuck and roll under a swipe from the GAMA's claws before kicking her legs out from under her.

The GAMA landed with a grunt and Naruto kicked the woman into a tree, then quickly flipped to his feet and blocked a hail of gunfire from three of the other GAMA. Twitching the blond then noticed he hadn't seen the Sniper of the GAMA for a bit and then noticed a red dot on his chest. Cursing, the blond rolled out of the way as the Sniper fired, missing him as he saw her in a nearby tree. Grunting, the blond then lunged forward and swung at the tree with his HF-Blade, cutting out a chunk of the tree and causing it to fall with the Sniper-GAMA still in it.

Turning, Naruto saw the four GAMA look between one another, then down at their P90's before stowing them at their lower back where a pair of clamps latched onto it. Each one then unlocked their three long claw-like blades and the blond frowned while sheathing his HF-Blade and crouched down into a stance. The GAMA instantly lunged forward, swinging their claws at him the blond evaded before kneeing one of the GAMA in the stomach. Twisting on his heel, the blond haired man connected a roundhouse kick to her head, sending her flying back. Her sisters chose that moment to attack, wildly swinging their claw like blades at the blond haired man.

Growling slightly, Naruto grabbed two of the GAMA by their right wrists and then quickly flung one into the other by lifting her over head and slamming her into the other GAMA. Kicking the two he sent them into their downed sister before looking at the last GAMA. Noting the Sniper was getting out from the tangle of branches of the fallen tree, Naruto and the final GAMA stared one another down. The GAMA suddenly rushed forward, jumping into a roundhouse kick that Naruto evaded. Countering with a punch Naruto was impressed when the GAMA blocked and then lashed out with another kick.

Blocking with his forearm, Naruto then ducked as the GAMA lashed out with her claws. Preparing himself, Naruto then twisted on the ground into an upward kick. The GAMA merely placed a hand down against his foot and easily flipped over him and to the ground behind him. Blinking and raising a brow Naruto rose up and appraised this particular GAMA a little more… she looked identical to the others, though he noticed that she had the word "MAJOR" placed just above her left breast.

'_Major? Why would this one be called Major? Huh… I guess I'll have to see if she's good enough to be a Major compared to the others then.'_ Naruto mused as he took a defensive stance, "The Major" doing likewise as she took a low crouching stance. The Sniper GAMA suddenly took aim as they did, only for The Major to hold up a hand, the Sniper tilted her head but pulled her riffle back all the same. _'Well, this looks to be an interesting match if nothing else…'_ Naruto mused before launching forward, The Major doing the same as they each lashed out with a punch.

Both connected and quickly twisted into a roundhouse kick, each connecting with one another once more. Flipping back Naruto looked at The Major with no small amount of surprise, easily impressed with her obvious skill. _'Looks like I won't have to hold back for once… this sounds… fun…'_ Naruto mused to himself as he lunged forward once more, jumping into a roundhouse kick. The Major quickly brought both her forearms up to block the attack, sliding back slightly before lashing out with an upward kick. Grunting as the kick connected, Naruto flipped in the air to land on all fours, The Major coming at him once more, sparks arching along her fists…

'_ESD-Combat Gloves as well?'_ Naruto wondered while flipping back as The Major slammed her fist into the ground. Righting himself Naruto lunged at the woman with a punch to the face, knocking her off balance as he quickly jumped into a flying roundhouse kick, knocking her back to the ground. Quickly the woman flipped back to her feet, and launched another attack, flipping forward towards the blond haired man before twisting into a backwards kick. Grunting as the attack connected with his chin, Naruto backed up and then lashed out with a quick punch towards The Major.

Moving quickly, she rolled into a low stance below his attack and slid behind him, flipping to her feet the woman flipped onto her hands and locked her ankles around the blond man's neck before twisting and throwing him away. Grunting, Naruto turned in midair and landed against a tree before kicking off of it and into a flying roundhouse that connected with The Major's head. Stumbling back the Woman was disorientated enough by the attack that Naruto was able to quickly slam a fist into her gut and then twist into another roundhouse to her head, knocking her into a tree as her helmet suddenly began to spark violently at the side…

Panting slightly Naruto watched the woman stand up once more, and couldn't help it as he took another stance. _'Yes, she is indeed worthy of being called Major if you compare her to the others… her skills in unarmed combat are at least on par with mine… I have to wonder if she's also good with commanding troops and using weapons… either she is truly impressive for someone whose mind was wiped by the Patriots…'_ Naruto thought to himself while the Major reached up and hit two buttons at the sides of her helmet. With a hiss of air, the white plates of the helmet began to rise up, allowing him to see her lower face before she then pulled off and tossed the helmet to the side.

Blinking in surprise as he saw the woman's face, Naruto had to note if only inwardly that she was very beautiful. She had some obvious Asian facial features, though she seemed only half Asian at best, with very pale skin, odd purple hair cut to reach a little below chin length, but it was her eyes that grabbed his attention, bright crimson red orbs that were somehow both enchanting and frightening at the same time…

Brushing her hair back out of her face for a moment the woman then looked at Naruto and took a quick stance. Smirking slightly, the woman then jumped onto and up the side of a tree, Naruto blinking before he followed after her. Both flipped onto a sturdy branch of adjacent trees while the GAMA below watched them intently. "I must admit, you're very impressive, but I wonder how much is you and how much is that suit your wearing." The Major suddenly said then wondered and Naruto raised a brow for a moment before humming.

"_So you can talk, I was beginning to wonder that."_ Naruto countered and the Major merely took a stance as Naruto did likewise.

"My job is to be silent, talking would only hinder my missions." The Major retorted, Naruto blinking as he looked at the woman. _'Did they even base their personalities on mine? That sounds oddly similar to what I told president Johnson during the Manhattan incident…'_ Naruto had to wonder before shaking his head as the Major launched herself forward into a flying kick that he quickly blocked. Not giving the blond a moment to counter, The Major flipped up and brought a drop kick down onto the blond. Grunting lightly as he was forced into a crouch, Naruto rolled back along the branch and then launched himself forward, knocking The Major off her feet.

Gripping the branch, The Major flipped using it and landed in a crouch on top of it. Rolling back, Naruto flipped up and landed in a low crouch on the next branch over. Thinking over his options Naruto quickly jumped onto the tree and went further upwards, The Major raising a brow before doing the same, both rising up to the top of the trees where Naruto quickly threw more of his throwing knives towards the woman. Blinking in surprise she quickly blocked by unlocking the claws on her right arm.

Narrowing his eye, Naruto fell down, landing against the top of a tree and let it bend downwards before launching him at The Major. Catching her in the midsection, Naruto slammed a fist into her gut before flipping into a dropkick to her head. Falling The Major slammed back first into a branch as Naruto came down on her and slammed a fist into her face, driving her through the branch and to the ground below. Falling with the woman, Naruto landed on his hands and feet while The Major landed on her back, the GAMA instantly went over to the comrade before the three with the P90's took aim and the Sniper helped her back up and onto her feet.

Grunting, Naruto crouched down and slowly reached for his sword, only for The Major to grab the shoulders of two of the other GAMA then placed her back onto the back of the third GAMA. "Weapons down." She ordered simply and the GAMA reluctantly lowered her P90 with the other two nodding as they did likewise. Releasing the other GAMA The Major walked passed them while Naruto slowly stood up, a brow raised as he watched the woman stop before him. "Do you have a name?" She questioned and Naruto frowned before standing up fully, a hand still near one of his knives just incase.

"_My code name is Kage-Kitsune for this mission."_ Naruto replied and the woman took a calculative look for a moment before crossing her arms with a slim smirk.

{Hello "Shadow Fox" or would you prefer I call you Null-Fox?} She asked in perfect Japanese and the blond soldier blinked before shaking his head.

_{What gave me away?}_ Naruto questioned of the woman also in Japanese.

{Simple really, we were enhanced for the sole purpose of being the perfect unit of genetically and physically enhanced super soldiers. I can think of only one man who could actually fight all of us back to back, and very nearly kill me at the same time. And that happens to be Null-Fox.} She replied and Naruto raised a brow at her casual tone.

_{Yes… though you seem to have very little care for what you are considering what was done to you.}_ Naruto noted and The Majore merely rolled her eyes.

{Bitching about what is done and passed won't change anything, nor will the insane plan those moronic Cyborgs are trying to pull off.} The Major replied and Naruto frowned for a moment.

_{Right… then why did you stop them, if we continued with all five of you fighting me like this, more than likely you would be able to kill me.}_ Naruto questioned of The Major and she brushed some of her purple hair from her eyes.

{We were designed to obey anyone superior to us, given you could have killed me just now, without any aide save that suit, then I have to say your our superior.} The Major responded and Naruto frowned before crossing his own arms. "So then, Commander, what are your orders?" The Major questioned in English and Naruto rubbed his chin for a short moment.

"_You knew it was me the whole time didn't you… you were just seeing if I actually was your superior."_ He stated flatly and a sly smirk across the lips of the Major was all the answer he needed. Shaking his head, Naruto thought of what he needed before hitting the button for his radar and spotting Johnny was up ahead. _"First I need to get Sasaki, he's my hacker, I'll need him to infiltrate the AT-Corps base."_ Naruto stated and The Major rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Hacker as well you know." She stated simply as Naruto walked passed her, her following him and motioning for the Other GAMA to do so as well.

"_How good are you?"_ Naruto questioned curiously and The Major merely narrowed her eyes on him for a few moments.

"This good." Her voice replied in the headphones of his helmet, making him look at her with no small mount of surprise.

"_Impressive… but Regardless, Sasaki also has an Anti-Tank Sniper-Riffle, and I've worked with him longer. No offense."_ Naruto offered and The Major merely shrugged her shoulders in response. Walking down the road to the AT-Corps facility, they soon spotted Johnny hiding behind a tree in front of the base before spotting them and holding his Anti-Tank Sniper-Riffle level with The Major's head.

"Commander! You okay sir?" Johnny asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"_At ease Sasaki, the situation is well in hand. The GAMA are working with us."_ Naruto explained and the man blinked before looking over the women, lingering on the Major who frowned.

"Eyes up here." She stated simply while pointing to her crimson orbs and Johnny blinked before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er, sorry…" He offered with a nervous chuckle and Naruto shook his head.

"_Major, I'd like your GAMA to scout out the area, then report back anything unusual. I want to know if there is any other way to enter the building or any kinds of traps or weapons stationed around the perimeter."_ Naruto ordered and The Major nodded her head and seemed to silently give the order as the GAMA quickly moved out, some vanishing without a trace. _"Now then Major, what's the situation with the Cyborgs? We know that they've taken over the facility and killed all the scientists, but we don't know what their plans are otherwise."_ Naruto questioned and the Major looked towards the AT-Corps building with a thin frown across her features.

"The Cyborgs are planning on using the facility as a fortress, they wish revenge for what was done to not only them, but to us, and the other experiments inside." The Major replied and Naruto frowned for a moment.

"_So not only are they targeting AT-Corps, but The Patriots as well?"_ He questioned and The Major nodded her head. _"Foolish, The Patriots have an extreme amount of Control, and this facility isn't designed to be a fortress, they'll be wiped out before they can accomplish anything."_ Naruto stated and The Major nodded her head.

"Normally that would be true. However, The Cyborgs took measures to ensure no action could be taken against them." The Major responded and Naruto raised a brow. "Didn't you think it odd this rebellion took place only a little while before the Cyborgs own insurrection?" The Major questioned and Naruto frowned while Johnny walked to stand beside of his Commander.

"_Actually, yes, it does seem odd, but they can't control how people think."_ Naruto states and The Major shakes her head.

"Normally, no. But what they can do is leave a strong enough suggestion of having a rebellion via the Nano-Machines in the rebels." The Major stated and Naruto frowned deeply while rubbing his chin for a moment.

"But why would the rebels have Nano-Machines? The Technology is new by an extreme extent, how would they get their hands on them?" Johnny questioned and The Major nodded her head once more.

"There's a reason the Rebellion happened so close to the AT-Corps building as well. AT-Corps was testing the effects that Nano-Machines would have on civilians by utilizing the nearby city as a test site. The water supply of the city was infected with a supply of Nano-Machines. By studying them, they get an idea of what will happen if they make Nano-Machines public." The Major responded and Naruto frowned deeply.

"_No doubt they were actually creating a new form of Control for The Patriots to use on the people of the world."_ Naruto mused with obvious distaste and The Major nodded her head.

"Exactly, this is only the beginning, and unfortunately this isn't the only facility that was doing this kind of research. All around the world, AT-Corps is working with DARPA to produce these Nano-Machines and test them, some sanctioned, others not." The Major explained and Naruto scowled while Johnny shivered violently.

"This sounds bad. If the Patriots ever gain control of everyone, we'll all be in some deep shit." Johnny thought before groaning as his stomach lurched, Naruto shaking his head as he did so.

"_That does explain the Rebellion, the Cyborgs are using the Rebels and PMC's as a shield from any kind of nuclear attack. And since neither Snake nor I are working for them The Patriots have no man capable enough to infiltrate this place and survive the Cyborgs…"_ Naruto noted and The Major nodded her head in agreement. _"But, that doesn't explain how they plan on taking The Patriots down, as far as I know their isn't a single weapon in there they can use against them."_ Naruto notes and The Major looks to the building with a frown.

"No one weapon no. But besides the five Zero-Unit members, there are dozens of Cyborgs inside the facility, each in varying states of repair. They are planning on using the Rebellion as a way to buy time and finish the other Cyborgs." The Major explained and Johnny shivered at the thought of dozens of Cyborgs… and considering that one, damaged and incomplete unit like Gray-Fox was able to tear apart dozens of soldiers on his own, complete Cyborgs would be like an army of death.

"_So, they're building an army then… but to what end? Even if they locate The Patriots, chances are they will have planned against an assault from them."_ Naruto stated and The Major nodded her head once more.

"True, but phase two of their plan is to capture any and all facilities of AT-Corps. That way they have the supplies they'll need in order to wage full out war against The Patriots. Phase three, locate The Patriots. Phase four, launch a nuclear weapon and destroy them once and for all." The Major explained and Naruto frowned deeply.

"_So I take it they either they already have or at least know the location of a Metal-Gear?"_ Naruto questioned and The Major nodded her head to the blond haired man with a thin frown.

"Unfortunately, even though they say they are a strictly non-nuclear industry now, they have been in development of one last true Metal-Gear. A walking nuclear equipped battle-tank that can launch from anywhere on the planet. Code-Named Metal-Gear-RAPTOR." The Major replied and Naruto grimaced, wondering when he or Snake would escape from those damn tanks…

"Another one, where?" Johnny questioned and The Major took a thoughtful expression, eyes closed.

"From what little Intel we have on it, somewhere in the South-Pole." She replied and Naruto grimaced, why did it have to be in a cold snowy area? "Also, the GAMA have reported no new traps in the area, however, all doorways have been locked and or smashed in order to limit entry-points to the facility." The Major then explained and Naruto nodded before turning to Johnny.

"_Sasaki, go see about hacking into the front door."_ He ordered and Johnny saluted while heading over to the door. _"Now then, I need to know how to get into the main facility of this base."_ Naruto questioned and The Major raised a brow.

"Unfortunately we weren't in the main facility, we were kept outside of the facility, at least until the Cyborgs took control of the facility. They were the ones who released us and gave us these suits. They seemed to have the impression they were superior to us, but they needed their cybernetic enhancements just to keep up. They managed to kill the other ten members of our unit, but the rest of us managed to escape." The Major responded and Naruto nodded with a frown.

"_Right then, I'll need your GAMA to stay out here and keep a path for escape clear. That way, once we finish this mission, we'll have our way out."_ Naruto stated and The Major closed her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Done." She stated and Naruto nodded his head.

"_Good, now then if you're coming with us I need to know what you can and can't do."_ Naruto stated and The Major nodded her head to her new commanding officer.

"My eyes were replaced by optical implants capable of increasing my vision and allowing me to see distances beyond the human norm, though my eyes are red because of this. Parts of both my spine and brain have been replaced as well to increase my reaction time and reflexes, adding in something to allow me to link up with machines via direct interface. The alterations to my brain have also allowed me to communicate directly to any of the other GAMA without the use of a CODEC. I have advanced hand-to-hand combat skills, superior hacking skills, and last skills with both guns and blades." The Major explained before looking to Naruto, who nodded as a way of telling her to continue with her explanation.

"I also have the mental conditioning of a leader and was intended to lead the GAMA on missions, hence the "Major" title I carry. Genetically my musculature was enhanced well beyond the human norm as well as having many of my genes altered to include the Soldier Genes. Last I am equipped with a P90, several clips with armor piercing rounds, claws on both arms, hidden Shuko Spikes on my palms, climbing gear on my legs, and I also carry ten throwing knives with me like the other GAMA." The Major explained and Naruto slowly nodded his head, more than just a little impressed.

"Sir!" Johnny suddenly called out as he rushed over to the two and then looked to Naruto. "I've got the door open sir." He stated and Naruto nodded then looked up when all three heard something. Looking up, Naruto cursed and pulled both The Major and Johnny under a tree as a Hind passed overhead. "Please tell me they don't have a hind…" Johnny whispered and The Major frowned.

"The Cyborgs don't, that's from the PMC's." She reported and Naruto raised a brow before seeing the Hind fire on the facility.

"What are they doing?" Johnny wondered and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_They're trying to make an opening so their men can drop into the facility directly."_ The Blond Cyborg-Shinobi stated before watching as something stood up on the top of the facility. _"Sasaki, Major, link up with my helmet, something is up there…"_ Naruto stated and the Major nodded, reaching to the back of her neck and connecting with the man's helmet while Johnny did likewise. On the roof of the AT-Corps base, an odd creature decked out in cybernetic armor slowly lumbered forward.

It was very clearly masculine in structure, and looked to be seven feet tall, its coloration started our blood red, with thick black armor placed over its knees, chest, elbows, shins and right forearm, a Dai-Katana was placed onto its back, while gray plates like a belt curved over its hips, along its spine were more grey plates, and the last of the plates covered its fingers and ended in sharp claws. However its legs were very clearly robotic in nature, looking somewhat like those of Metal-Gear-RAY only with three sharp blades arching off of them in place of front toes, and one blade at the back of its "Feet" poised to slice down.

Its helmet was pitch black and had a long ridged slope along the top of it, with four red optics placed beside where its eyes would normally be, gray headphone like attachments were at the sides of the helmet which was connected to the lenses before wrapping around the back of its head where two long blades like Yurei had reached down off its head. However its entire left arm was composed of a massive black cannon with spikes reaching up off of its left shoulder, tubes wrapping around where its bicep would be, and small openings for venting steam placed along where its forearm would be.

"_I take it that would be Youkai…"_ Naruto noted softly and The Major merely nodded her head while Johnny looked at the thing that had been a man, a soldier once in shock and disgust.

"How could they do this to him?" Johnny wondered aloud and Naruto remained silent while the Hind suddenly opened fire on the cyborg. The bullets bounced off of the cyborgs thick armor as it lifted its left arm up, the sharp blades forming its toes digging into the ground while its glowing red optics burned brighter. The Gun that was its left arm suddenly opened, a long barrel coming out of the front while plates opened along its length and the Cyborg growled lowly.

"_**DIE!"**_ He exclaimed loudly while firing the weapon on the Hind, bolts of plasma tearing through the hind. The helicopter went up in an explosion, shrapnel and debris falling everywhere while the Cyborg looked on impassively. Steam suddenly coming out of the Cyborgs arm to cool it down while its blade like toes disengaged from the ground as it turned around and jumped back into the facility.

"Can we not go through the roof?" Johnny pleaded and Naruto had to agree it would be foolish given the cyborg was probably waiting for someone to enter through there now.

"_We go through the front as planned. I'll take point, Sasaki you cover the rear."_ Naruto ordered as he moved forward Johnny nodding as he followed the two. As she followed after Naruto, The Major pulled her P90 from her waist and got it ready, a blank expression across her features. Looking around to make sure no one was following as Naruto and the Major entered the building, Johnny then followed them inside as well, wondering what would happen next…

--

TBC…

--

AN: Sorry about not updating anything recently, we had a snowstorm recently and I lost all power for five straight days… ugh…

Also I feel I need to admit that the GAMA referred to as "The Major" is based after Motoko "Major" Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Reasons for this is that the later parts of MGS really started to take a form disturbingly similar to GitS: SAC with soldiers having constant contact with one another through CODEC, the ability to go onto the internet via Nano-Machines, things very similar cyborgs starting to appear in the world, walking battle tanks suddenly appearing on the battle field, among other more minor things. It's a small bit of irony that the Major is now a physically augmented human woman rather than a full Cyborg, though, you never know what the future may hold…


	44. KageKitsune Pt5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 43**_: _**Peacekeeper**_…

--

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

--

(AT-Corps HQ…)

Naruto and The Major entered into the facility cautiously with Johnny on their tails. The room they entered appeared like an average entrance hall with a security desk with computers nearby them. "Commander, where should we go first?" Johnny questioned and Naruto rolled his eyes before motioning for them to follow him.

"_First we locate the main security station in here, then we make our way to the main facility."_ Naruto replied and Johnny nodded his head before walking over to a computer at the security station. Plugging into it the man then used his portable in order to hack the system while The Major raised a brow while looking to Naruto, silently asking what she should do. Shrugging his shoulders in response, the blond then made his way over to Sasaki while the man looked over the Data from his connection with the buildings main security system.

"From what I can tell Commander, the Main Security Station should be located about three floors above us." Johnny said while looking to his commander and Naruto nodded his head before rubbing his chin.

"_Can you hack into it from here?"_ Naruto questioned and Johnny clicked his tongue while looking over the data.

"It's heavily encrypted sir. It'll take me a while to hack into the server without a direct link up." Johnny replied and Naruto hummed in thought for a moment before turning and looking over to The Major once more.

"_Help Sasaki break the system and find out how we get to the main facility."_ Naruto ordered and the Major nodded her head silently while walking over to the man, before she reached behind her head and pulled a wire free. Plugging it into the computer she closed her eyes while Sasaki suddenly gaped at the computer screen. The screens were flashing dozens of windows and code so fast Johnny felt his mind strain just trying to keep up with all of them!

"Sir, who no, better question, what is this woman? She's hacking the system with inhuman speed!" Johnny questioned as code and screens flashed across the screen at an inhuman pace and Naruto merely stayed silent for a moment.

"_She's known as "The Major" of the GAMA unit Sasaki, that's all you need to worry about."_ Naruto replied and Johnny gaped while looking at The Major then shook his head and went back to his own work, trying to at least help The Major with her work. However, The Major then narrowed her eyes for a moment as she noticed that someone was actually keeping up with her.

"Commander, we may have a problem." The Major stated simply and Sasaki frowned while trying to keep up with her and deal with whatever was going on.

"Shit, there must still be someone in the control room sir… and he's a programmer or hacker of some kind as well. He's stopping all the tricks I know before I can even think of half of them…" Sasaki said through gritted teeth while Naruto looked at the screen from behind them with a frown.

"_Anyway of locking him out?"_ The blond questioned while The Major's eyes moved across the screen at a rapid pace before narrowing.

"Negative. But it looks like whoever it is, is trying to lock us out. Sasaki see if you can bypass him and buy me some time. I've almost found the files on the…" The Major started to say before the screen flashed and then went dead…

"Shit, he managed to lock us out and shut down the network sir… we're going in blind." Johnny said while shaking his head and Naruto frowned in thought for a few moments, calculating their current options.

"_Major, could you lead us up to the Main-Security-Terminal?"_ Naruto questioned and The Major was silent for a moment, her eyes flashing as it looked as if code was passing before them.

"Affirmative, sir. I got enough of the map data to lead us there." The Major responded curtly and Naruto nodded his head while then turning to Johnny.

"_Sasaki, open that door for us."_ Naruto ordered and Johnny nodded before making his way over to the door and plugged into it.

"I could do it faster." The Major reminded and Naruto nodded his head.

"_But I want someone competent to watch his back for him."_ Naruto replied and The Major conceded his point even as the doors swung open. _"Alright then, it looks like we're going to be doing this the old fashioned way."_ Naruto mused aloud and Johnny blinked before turning to look at the man with a raised brow.

"And the old fashioned way is?" He questioned and Naruto pulled his sword free as his answer. "Oh." Johnny said lowly while standing up, The Major placing her P90 at her lower back once more, and then reached into the pouches at her waist.

Pulling out a few metal devices from her belt she then started to fit the pieces together, starting with what appeared to be metal-plated headphones over her ears, then affixed a metal coating around the band that wrapped around the back of her head, two short antennas were screwed into place and poked off of the back of the head phones, she then pulled two more plates from her pouches and started to put them together, sliding them into place on one another before finally making a metallic visor which she then affixed to the headphones with two joints from them and pulled that down over her eyes, the curve of the visor coming down to obscure her nose slightly.

"What is that thing?" Johnny questioned of the violet haired woman and The Major looked at him impassively before finally answering.

"Like my helmet, it allows thermal imaging and is constantly updated on the current condition of not only my own health but that of my team. It also gives me use of the Soliton Radar system built into my suit as well as keeping the sound of gunfire to a minimal so I won't go deaf." The Major replied while reaching to the spinal plates of the suit and pulled a cord from it, then fed the cord into the back of the odd accessory.

"Oh… uh, okay." Sasaki allowed while rubbing the back of his neck and The Major rolled her eyes. Picking her P90 back up she then loaded the weapon while Naruto turned his sword to a reverse grip. Sighing softly, Sasaki readied his own weapon before moving forward, staying in a low crouch with The Major keeping an eye out for enemies.

"_Major, was there any scientists left after the Cyborgs little revolution?"_ Naruto questioned as they walked down a barren hall and the woman was silent for a moment.

"To be perfectly honest. I have no idea. If there was then they either hid themselves well or were useful to the Cyborgs." She replied and Naruto hummed for a moment while Johnny slowly turned up ahead to an open doorway. Taking a gulp of air and then turning the light on his gun on, Johnny looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when he found nothing on the flight of stairs.

"Do we head up?" He asked and The Major nodded her head. Nodding only once, Johnny checked the stairs once more before making his way up, The Major turning to cover them as she walked up the stairs backwards. Coming close to the top, Naruto turned one hand and placed it on The Major's shoulder to stop her while Johnny tilted his head out and used the flashlight on his weapon to check the next corridor.

"Clear!" Johnny said quickly while moving and Naruto tapped the Major's shoulder, thus she moved with them out into the corridor. Moving down the corridor quickly while making sure to check for any open corridors, Johnny came to a stop at a four-way intersection and turned. "Which way?" He questioned while The Major didn't even turn to answer him.

"Right from here." She stated and Johnny nodded his head and turned to the corridor to check it, shivering as he saw a body hanging from the broken ceiling.

"Looks like those Cyborgs came through here." Johnny mumbled to himself before moving down the corridor with Naruto and The Major. Coming to a three-way intersection, Naruto stopped The Major while Johnny turned and looked down either corridor before sighing.

"Go to the left." The Major ordered without Johnny asking and the man nodded while turning down the left hall, Naruto tapping The Major's shoulder as they made their way down. Keeping himself in a crouch while coming to another intersection, Johnny came to a halt and quickly checked each corridor with his flashlight. Biting back bile that started to rise in his throat upon seeing wanton destruction and carnage all around him, Johnny gulped down and then heard The Major's voice.

"Right." She ordered and Johnny did as told without question, Naruto patting her shoulder as they moved down the corridor and then came to a long corridor that came to a dead end.

"Which room?" Johnny questioned and The Major placed her back to a wall and stayed close to the end of the corridor.

"Final room on the left." She stated and Johnny moved over to the room, Naruto behind him. Coming to the room, Johnny pried off the main panel to the electronic locks before linking it up to his portable. The Major noticed this and immediately started to move closer to them, still keeping her eyes pointed towards the open corridor. Frowning to himself, Johnny rapidly typed on his portable, before growling as he noticed someone was starting to work against him.

"Shit… our friend is really making this difficult." Johnny noticed while Naruto rolled his eyes and swung his sword four times… seconds later the door slid apart in pieces and Johnny blinked. "Oh… well… that works too." The man muttered while Naruto looked inside and then switched to a thermal vision setting, the plates on his helmet sliding back to reveal the sensors under them.

Slowly walking forward, Naruto then blocked a shot from his side and quickly turned, grabbing a man by his neck and lifting him off the ground. The man was tanned with a thick brown beard and wild unkempt brown hair, his dark eyes looking at him defiantly while he was clearly dressed in basic army fatigues. Taking his gun and handing it back to The Major, Naruto then dropped the man, causing him to grunt as he hit.

"_Who are you?"_ Naruto questioned flatly and the man leaned back into the wall.

"Ishikawa. UN Peacekeeper, Special Forces. Corporal. Serial Number…" He started and Naruto punched the wall next to his head, a frown across his face under his helmet as the plates concealed the thermal imaging sensors once more.

"_Why are you here?"_ Naruto questioned and the man gave him a look before repeating what he'd said earlier and Johnny rubbed his chin for a moment before pulling The Major and Naruto back for a moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't try threatening him sir. We might get a lot more cooperation from him if we try to make him understand we only want to help." Johnny offered and Naruto frowned for a moment while crossing his arms.

"_Sasaki, our mission is to eliminate The Cyborgs and total this place. Not to play nice."_ Naruto reminds and Ishikawa blinks for a moment.

"Oh, is that why you guys are here. Why didn't you just say so earlier?" He grumbled while pushing himself back to his feet and walked over to a set of computers.

"What is a UN Peacekeeper even doing in a place like this? I mean we're in the middle of a war zone." Johnny demanded while Ishikawa leaned back and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"It wasn't exactly a war-zone when I first got here. After the whole Big-Shell incident, the UN was getting more than a little suspicious of the research being done down here and sent me in. I managed to enlist in the Arms-Tech Private Army and started relaying information on all experiments and research I could learn about to them just encase. Unfortunately my attempts to hack into the main computer of the facility were thwarted by an advanced AI Cyborg Hybrid known to the researchers as "Daimyo"." Ishikawa explained to the three while Naruto frowned for a moment, wondering why "Daimyo" or "Lord" hadn't been mentioned by President Baker earlier…

"_From what I gathered after listening in on President Baker speaking to Liquid Ocelot, there were only five Cyborgs. Yurei, Samurai, Shinobi, Kunoichi, and Youkai. Where did Daimyo come from? And how exactly is it a hybrid of Cyborg and AI?"_ Naruto questioned and Ishikawa raised a brow before frowning in thought for a moment.

"If I had to take a guess as to why it wasn't mentioned in the briefing, then I'd have to say he either didn't want Ocelot to know about it, or he wasn't exactly concerned about it due to it being more stationary than the others. As for its status as a hybrid, its body was from a brain dead human; its mind was completely replaced with an artificial brain. As a result its mentality is that of a machine with a body like a human." Ishikawa explained while sitting up and started to type on the computer.

"_From a weapon standpoint that doesn't make much sense…"_ Naruto noted with a thin frown and then narrowed his eyes as a sudden thought came to mind. _"Unless this was a test for a new medical procedure."_ Naruto realized and Ishikawa nodded his head even as the blond, The Major, and Johnny walked up behind him as he brought up information and schematics on Daimyo.

"Exactly. Daimyo is actually just the first test in a series of new innovations. He or rather it is a test in seeing if they can replace the human brain with an artificial one. The later experiments were on testing to see if the Brain itself could be altered with cybernetics." Ishikawa explained and Naruto frowned while looking at the schematics on the screen, the Major clearly not overly enthused or impressed either.

"If it was only supposed to be a test then why didn't they destroy it after it was finished?" The Major questioned of Ishikawa and the man sighed.

"One, it would've been a waste of all the time and hard work they put into him to just go and destroy him like that. Besides they continued doing more and more experiments on it and came up with dozens of innovations as a result. Not the least of these innovations is what the scientists dubbed a full prosthetic body. It's just as articulate, agile, and mobile as any normal human, but it obviously comes with enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and of course a weight problem. Lesser "Cyborg" Prosthetics include movable arms and legs with workings hands and feet, allowing the user to perfectly mingle in society without a true handicap." Ishikawa explained while bringing up a side schematic of the "Prosthetic body" and Johnny leaned forward with wide eyes.

"Incredible… imagine it Commander, where anyone who's lost their limbs to war could just replace them with cybernetics." Johnny said mostly to himself while Naruto rubbed his chin for a few moments.

"_Yes… but I take it this technology comes with a certain amount of military applications."_ Naruto stated and Ishikawa nodded his head while bringing up more schematics, showing what looked like cybernetic limbs and bodies with additions such as internal HF-Blades and weapons.

"Correct. Our friends in AT-Corp have developed more than just a fair share of military applications for what could have been a monumental leap in Bio-Technology. Regardless I have a feeling AT-Corp will have a dummy corporation bring this line of cybernetic prosthetics to the people at some point, thus making a killing in both military and medical fields." Ishikawa says and Naruto nods his head before narrowing his eyes on the schematics for Daimyo.

"_What are Daimyo's functions? With that name I can only surmise he either controls the other Cyborgs, or more likely, coordinates them on the field as some form of relay between them."_ Naruto questioned of Ishikawa and the wild haired man smirked slightly while The Major nodded her head in agreement with his assumption.

"That's some pretty impressive deductive reasoning, though with a name like "Lord" I shouldn't be too surprised it was obvious." Ishikawa mused aloud before he took a no nonsense look once more. "And you're right. Daimyo's main and practically only function is in information. It gathers Intel and then uses that Intel to make decisions based on the positions and abilities of the members of the Zero-Unit." Ishikawa explained and Naruto nodded his head slowly, though The Major frowned to herself.

"If that's its only purpose that doesn't explain why it would be assisting the other Cyborgs now." She noted and Ishikawa nodded his head in agreement with the woman.

"True. But AT-Corp only programmed it with a single directive of coordinating the other Cyborgs. In essence, all it knows how to do is link the Cyborgs brains to one another and give detailed field reports to assist them in combat. Right and Wrong don't matter to it, nor does loyalty, only fulfilling its programming matters to it. I'm guessing that The Patriots never anticipated their AI going rogue on them and didn't plan a contingency for this situation." Ishikawa explained and Naruto and Johnny both stared at him for a moment before Naruto frowned slightly.

"_You're actually aware of The Patriots?"_ Naruto questioned of the man and Ishikawa ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well I don't exactly take too much pride in the knowledge that the world is practically run by a shadow organization from America. After I took my job at the UN and managed to hack into some restricted files that looked more than a little fishy. They were on President Johnson's personal computer and had they mentions of The Patriots in a few entries…" Ishikawa explained to them while rubbing his face and Johnny blinked for a moment.

"Judging by the way you talk and that last statement… plus you knowing Japanese… I'm going out on a limb here and saying you're from Japan aren't you?" Johnny asked and Ishikawa mutely nodded his head. "Weird, though my grandfather was from Russia." Johnny noted, causing The Major to look at the both of them.

"I personally have no idea of my ethnic origin besides being at least and obviously part Asian. I do however know and speak fluently in multiple languages including Russian, English, Japanese, Chinese, and some limited amount of French…" She stated and got looks from both men while Naruto rolled his eyes, deciding it was best not to mention where he came from…

"_Ishikawa, how did you keep the Cyborgs from locating you all this time?"_ Naruto asked the man and Ishikawa frowned for a moment.

"It wasn't easy. In the end I had to hide myself with the bodies lying around this place. Only two of the Cyborgs are equipped with Thermal Imaging Sensors so they weren't able to tell me from any of the bodies laying around out there." Ishikawa explained and Johnny shivered while The Major slowly nodded her head.

"That does explain that. But why were you monitoring the Computer Terminals and systems?" The Major questioned and Ishikawa blinked before shaking his head as he realized whom he'd locked out earlier.

"Oh so that was you guys. Sorry about that, but at the time I thought the Cyborgs were up to something and I couldn't have them getting complete control of the facility. Especially with Daimyo around, if he'd learned of my location I wouldn't have lasted too long in here even with my training." Ishikawa stated while cracking his knuckles as he looked down at the computer. "What files did you need? I can pull them up for you from here." He then questioned of the group and The Major lifted up her visor while looking at him. The man stared at her for a moment, lingering on her violet-red eyes before returning to the screen of the terminal.

"We need the main building specs for this place and any information on the Cyborgs you can dig up." She ordered and Ishikawa nodded his head while turning and getting to work, moving surprisingly fast considering he was human.

"Alright I got the main building specs, I'll download them to one of your terminals." Ishikawa said and Johnny held out his portable, the man quickly hooking a wire to it before getting back to work. Uploading the specs onto Johnny's portable, the man then removed the wire from it and let Johnny look it over. "So what now?" Ishikawa questioned and Naruto frowned in thought for a few moments.

"_Do you have a CODEC or Nano-Machines that you can use to communicate with us?"_ The blond questioned and Ishikawa was silent for a moment before closing his eyes and Naruto saw Ishikawa's name pop up with a frequency on his CODEC.

[Will this do?] The man questioned and Naruto mutely nodded before giving the frequency to both Johnny and The Major. Once each had them saved onto their receivers, Naruto crossed his arms and looked back over to Ishikawa.

"_Alright, now then, are there anymore surprises besides Daimyo running around this place?"_ Naruto questioned and Ishikawa was silent for a moment while mulling over the information he had.

"Yeah. You never mentioned Ronin on that list of yours." Ishikawa stated and Naruto raised a brow, why would they name a Cyborg after a master-less samurai?

"What is Ronin exactly?" The Major questioned and Ishikawa started to bring up specs on "Ronin" showing a rough design for another Cyborg with twin Ninjatou like swords on its back.

"Ronin is probably the newest model of the Cyborgs and was also incomplete until at the time of the insurrection. At least it was until the other Cyborgs managed to piece him together. As a result while it is fully functioning its armor is fractured, incomplete, and minor at best. This has increased its overall speed but its durability took a sizable blow as a trade off." Ishikawa explained while Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing only the full armored version on screen, which was admittedly light anyways…

"In terms of full, all out combat, Ronin could probably take on Samurai one on one in sheer strength but the increase in both speed and agility have made it a true force to be reckoned with. It's also the only Cyborg that isn't linked up to Daimyo at all times or being coordinated by him. Hence why they gave it the name "Ronin. It was supposed to make up for this with unpredictability on the field making it more than a bit of a wild card and Maverick when it comes to its pattern of attack." Ishikawa explained and Naruto frowned while looking at the cyborg design specs intently for a moment then crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Do you know how we could enter into the main facility? My mission was to find out what AT-Corp was up too and then destroy this place if necessary."_ Naruto questioned and Ishikawa clicked his tongue for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah actually I do but only because I was assigned to guard it a couple of times. The entrance to the main facility is across a bridge on one of the lower levels. I think it's the B3 subbasement, but to get down to those you'll need to take a pretty round about route. Also given the fact that the only thing linking the two facilities together is a long narrow bridge and I'd say the Cyborgs will have stationed Youkai on the bridge to guard the entrance." Ishikawa explained to the blond haired soldier and Naruto nodded his head slowly with a frown across his face.

"_Is that all?"_ Naruto asked and Ishikawa was silent for a few moments before silently nodding his head.

"Yeah that's about all I can think of seeing as you've probably figured out the rest of the story behind this place by now. But since you're all here to destroy this place I'll stay here and act as a coordinator for you guys. I'll also see about opening the security doors to the main facility, most of the security cameras are offline so don't worry about those. But I have a feeling you'll be on your own after you get into the main facility. Oh yeah, and if I manage to dig up anything else about this place I'll contact you over the CODEC." Ishikawa said while turning back to the terminal and Naruto mutely nodded his head before motioning for The Major and Johnny to follow him out of the room and back into the hallway.

"He seemed like a nice enough guy." Johnny noted and Naruto rolled his eyes before turning to The Major who pulled her visor down over her eyes.

"Orders sir?" She questioned and Naruto walked down the hallway, pulling his sword from his back.

"_Sasaki, you lead us down to the B3 Subbasement, Major cover the rear."_ Naruto ordered and the masked man nodded while moving ahead and The Major turned to cover the rear, each one moving into a crouch as they walked. Moving down the hall with Johnny looking over the map, they soon came to an elevator and heard it open up seconds later with a light ding.

"Think its safe?" Johnny asked and The Major mutely pushed him into the elevator, Naruto following her as she entered into it.

"_Sasaki, can we take this elevator down to subbasement B3?"_ Naruto questioned of the man and Johnny groaned lightly before shaking his head and getting into a sitting position.

"No. This elevator only goes down to the main basement. We'll have to take a separate one in the basement to reach the subbasements… I guess they have something down there they wanted to stay out of the public eye." Johnny explained and Naruto frowned, wondering what AT-Corp would actually want in the public eye… Sighing and shaking his head as he decided it was better not to know, Naruto hit a button for the main basement. Naruto was silent as the elevator took them deeper into the base before stopping and opening up with another quiet ding. The Major then moved out of the elevator and looked around for any targets before motioning them out.

"Wow, she sure is some woman…" Johnny noted while getting back to his feet and Naruto rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

"_I suppose, but encase you've forgotten Sasaki, I don't feel emotion like other people do."_ Naruto felt he needed to remind the man apathetically and Johnny blinked for a moment before chuckling nervously.

"Yeah… I guess I did kind of forget…" Johnny admitted while The Major turned to him and then pulled him out of the elevator, Naruto following behind them at a more sedated pace.

"Talk later, we need to stay focused and get to the main facility." She reminded and Johnny quickly nodded his head before looking to his map and moved forward, waving for them to follow him. Shaking her head even as Naruto passed her, The Major then turned and kept a look out for any uninvited guests. Making their way down the corridors of the base, Johnny soon stopped at a room marked with the word "Armory" above it and drummed his fingers on its side.

"Sir. Do you think we could use any of the C4 in here?" Johnny questioned and Naruto blinked for a moment before humming in thought. He then turned to The Major for a moment before nodding his head.

"_Major, can you set and use the C4 in this place with the ID locks interfering?"_ Naruto questioned and The Major nodded her head to him. _"Good, then I want you and Sasaki to gather what you can and once we enter the main facility, plant it on the key structural parts of the facility. We'll blow it apart afterwards and be done with this place."_ Naruto ordered and The Major nodded before walking into the armory, Johnny following her as each got several packs of C4 and placed them into their belts.

"Alright sir. We're ready." Johnny said and Naruto nodded before motioning for him to lead them further into the base. Nodding his head, Johnny returned to moving deeper into the facility with The Major covering their rear once more. Making their way deeper into the facility, the trio soon came to another elevator and Johnny frowned when he found a lock on it. "Just give me a second with this…" Johnny said while linking his portable to the elevator, only for The Major to narrow her eyes onto the elevator, instantly opening the doors.

"But… I didn't do anything…" Johnny mumbled and The Major leaned her P90 into her shoulder while passing him.

"I did." She stated and entered the elevator with a slight sway to her hips, causing Johnny to blink before looking to Naruto.

"_Don't look at me Sasaki. I have no idea how women think, let alone physically and mentally enhanced and utterly brainwashed women."_ Naruto stated and Johnny nodded his head while following the blond man into the elevator where Naruto hit the button for the B2 floor. The elevator dropped down once more before soon coming to a halt and Naruto frowned. Naruto grumbled under his breath as they walked out of the elevator and Johnny slowly looked around a large hangar of some kind.

"This is the main hangar… but what is that?" Johnny wondered while looking at a massive vehicle lying in the center of the room. It appeared to be a modified V-22 Osprey Tiltrotor Aircraft with a rather simple black paint and what looked like extra fuel tanks.

"It looks like a V-22 Osprey?" The Major wondered while Naruto rubbed his chin while walking over to the vehicle and looked it over for a few moments. Reaching up and rubbing his chin as he opened up the osprey and looked inside, Naruto noted the equipment within and that the usual M240 Machinegun was present and accounted for. Coming out of the aircraft, Naruto looked at it a moment longer, considering his options with the long range high-speed VTOL type carrier…

Reaching up and pressing in on a button next to his ear, Naruto called Ishikawa while closing his eyes. [What do you need?] Ishikawa questioned and Naruto opened his eyes while looking back to the V-22 Osprey again.

_[Ishikawa, were you aware there's a modified V-22 Osprey down here? Looks sort of like an Air force CV-22B to be exact.]_ Naruto questioned and heard a hum from Ishikawa before he replied.

[Sounds like you found the "Viper". It's a modified version of the CV-22B currently used for special operation missions by the American Air Force. This version is faster and has a longer range. It was designed and equipped for the purpose of transporting and even repairing the Zero-Squadron if damaged on the field." Ishikawa replied while Naruto mutely nodded his head before looking back to the "Viper" for a moment longer…

_[Why did they name it something like, Viper?]_ Naruto wondered and Ishikawa actually chuckled lightly.

[Actually I'm not sure. I think the name Viper is an offshoot of Snake who killed Grey-Fox. Possibly it's an irony of a Snake carrying the Ninja's, who are based on Grey-Fox, or something." Ishikawa admitted and Naruto slowly nodded his head before turning back to The Major and Johnny.

_[Right. This is Kage-Kitsune, signing off.]_ Naruto said to Ishikawa while backing away from the Viper, then turned to his two companions. _"Major, can you or any of your GAMA pilot one of these?"_ Naruto questioned while looking to the woman and The Major raised a brow for only a moment before answering the blond.

"Affirmative, we have a pilot who should be able to man it. And with Ishikawa I'm sure he'd make a decent copilot. Although none of us are exactly trained as flight engineers I'm sure we can at least manage to get somewhere remote enough to be picked up with it." The Major replied and Naruto nodded his head for a moment.

"_Good. Then have your GAMA get down here and look over this thing. It'll be useful for getting us out of here when we set the main facility to blow."_ Naruto said and The Major nodded her head while kneeling down and activating her link to the other GAMA as Johnny walked over to Naruto.

"Uh sir, isn't this a little too conspicuous for an escape?" Johnny asked and Naruto was silent for a moment.

"_Perhaps, but its also the best we can come up with…"_ Naruto reminded with a shrug and Johnny nodded his head, agreeing with the other blond on that at the least. However, Naruto then narrowed his eyes and quickly pushed Johnny away while flipping back as a sword nearly cut the man in half. Rolling into a heap and looking to the assailant, Johnny cursed upon only seeing a shimmer in the air while backpedaling away. The Major pulled out her P90 only to frown seeing the HF-Blade the assailant had in hand. Naruto on the other hand calmly rose to his feet before pulling his own sword from his back and held it at his side.

The assailant however then stood up and sparks rolled down its form, revealing a new Cyborg Ninja, or in this case, a Cyborg Kunoichi. This one wore a cybernetic-exoskeleton that was near identical to Grey-Fox's, save for her obviously feminine and athletic figure and that it left each of her individual toes free, the part of the suit that had been grey-blue on Fox however was dark-blue on her however, with dark red over her shoulders / biceps, thighs / hips, over her elbows as thick padding, the palms of her hands, along her spine / lower back, over knees in thick padding, and up her shins / around her ankles instead of orange like Fox had had.

She also had white guards over the sides of her forearms with long blades along them and small white plates over each knuckle, white shin guards with a blade positioned to arch off of her feet, her helmet was completely white and had the same single eye as Grey-White, only on her suit it was a bright blue. Worn over the Exoskeleton was what appeared to be a simple black scarf around her neck with tattered edges and several holsters one over each of her biceps and thighs with a bandoleer over her torso, all of them holding numerous Throwing Knives though the added weight clearly did not bother her as she looked up at Naruto and slowly stood up.

Narrowing his eyes onto the woman, Naruto crouched slightly and then prepared himself as the woman slowly flipped forward. Approaching him, the woman then twisted into a sideways flip before swinging one of her arms, the blades along them shining as they neared the blond. Quickly blocking her blades with his own HF-Blade, Naruto threw the woman back and quickly looked over to Johnny and The Major.

"_Major, Sasaki. Head over to the elevator and open it up while I deal with our little guest."_ Naruto ordered simply while twirling his HF-Blade into a reverse grip while the woman, most likely the Cyborg known as Kunoichi, flipped back to her feet in an intricate move and then began to sway. As she did The Major nodded before rushing forward in a low crouch and pulled Johnny to his feet and then over towards the elevator while Naruto crouched into a stance. Swaying for a second longer, Kunoichi then moved to stand on her toes, then twirled forward and into a series of flips before twisting on the toes of her left foot and lashed out with the blade on her leg.

Taking a step back to avoid the blade, Naruto then twisted into a swing of his HF-Blade, Kunoichi swerving back to evade it before twisting into a rolling kick towards Naruto's head. Leaning back to evade the strike, Naruto moved back into a crouch while Kunoichi righted herself in a single move. Cracking her neck, Kunoichi then moved low to the ground, and then started to move towards him on all fours. Moving with the grace of a cat while still low to the ground, the woman then lunged forward, swinging her arms in arcs towards Naruto's legs.

Flipping back as she did, Naruto then twisted and stabbed his own blade down into the ground, only for Kunoichi to mover her waist at an odd angle to dodge. _'Very impressive… she'd make a decent Kunoichi back home.'_ Naruto thought to himself before watching as the woman placed her hands onto the ground and swung her entire body, legs and all in an arc towards Naruto's waist. Cursing and taking a lunging step back, Naruto then watched as the woman spun around, ending up twirling on one hand before pushing herself into the air, flipping over and landing in a low crouch…

'_She's also very, VERY limber…'_ Naruto thought to himself before lunging forward, swinging his longer HF-Blade at the woman as she took steps back to evade it and then crouched down before lunging at his waist and knocking him to the ground. Rolling into the hit, Naruto then kicked her off of himself and flipped back to his feet at the same time she did. _'She's not to be underestimated, she's lighter and more limber than Grey-Fox ever was, and more so than I am, not only that but if she's this though, how much more dangerous are the others?'_ Naruto wondered to himself while twirling his HF-Blade back into a reverse grip and held it in a defensive stance.

Meanwhile, The Major and Johnny slid over to the elevator, Johnny groaning as he slammed into it while the Major used her foot to stop herself. "Hurry up and open the door." She ordered and Johnny slowly nodded his head before blinking and looking to her with a raised brow.

"What are you going to be doing then?" He demanded and The Major turned to where Naruto was still facing off against Kunoichi.

"Help the commander of course." She replied before flipping into a crouch and placed her P90 onto her back. Lunging forward, the Major then rushed towards Naruto and Kunoichi before ducking into a low sweeping kick. Kunoichi saw this however and flipped over the kick to land in a crouch. Twisting into a rolling flip back to her feet, The Major then kicked at her feet once more. Kunoichi blocked with her feet and The Major lashed out with a punch to her face. Kunoichi blocked with her wrists however and Naruto then came at Kunoichi from behind, swinging his HF-Blade at her neck.

As if sensing him, Kunoichi quickly ducked down to avoid the blade, Naruto stopping his HF-Blade just as its edge would have contact with The Major's neck. Kunoichi then twisted around into a sweeping kick, knocking both down even as Naruto twirled his Blade around and held it in a reverse grip. Naruto then placed a hand onto the ground and flipped to the side landing in a crouch while The Major mirrored him and Kunoichi slunk up and held her arms towards her sides.

"She's better than she looks." The Major noted as she rose to her feet and Naruto grunted while slowly standing up.

"_She looked pretty tough to begin with."_ Naruto reminded and The Major nodded her head with a frown while Kunoichi suddenly swayed. She then lashed out like a serpent, going towards the Major and swinging her arm-blade at her. Widening her eyes behind her visor, The Major moved to the side to evade the attack and then lashed out slamming the back of her arm into Kunoichi's chest to knock her back. Falling back, Kunoichi then moved into a flip and landed in a low crouch where Naruto swung his HF-Blade at her once more.

Twisting into a sideways vertical flip, she evaded and then landed in a crouch, slamming one fist into the ground and visibly cracking it. _'She's stronger than she looks.'_ Both Naruto and The Major thought while Kunoichi then looked between them while the two gave one another nods before lunging forward. The Major swung a kick at Kunoichi only for her to block and then move back to evade a swing from Naruto's blade. Taking steps back she then ducked as The Major lashed out with a punch and rolled to the side to evade a jab from Naruto.

Rolling to the side and then back flipping several times, Kunoichi then landed and looked up as The Major went running towards her. Lunging forward and into a series of flips, The Major then slammed both of her feet into Kunoichi's chest, sending her flying back. Not one to miss an opportunity, Naruto flipped his HF-Blade into the air and grabbed it like a spear. Throwing the weapon towards Kunoichi as she slammed into a crate, he watched her look up and then moved her head to the side just in time to avoid being stabbed through the face.

The Major then frowned as Kunoichi got back up in a strange movement and Naruto cracked his neck before taking a CQC stance. Lunging forward at the same time, Naruto was the first to lash out with a quick punch towards Kunoichi. The woman moved back in time to evade but The Major connected her arm with her stomach before stopping and Naruto twisted around into a kick to her chest. Stumbling back for a moment, Kunoichi then looked up as Naruto came forward and slammed a fist into her face, causing her to stumble back and into the crate she'd slammed into before.

"_Alright, now that that's over, tell us why you felt the need to attack us."_ Naruto told the woman darkly and she seemed to tilt her head before moving forward into a flip clear over both Naruto and The Major and continued to flip before pushing herself high into the air. Twisting around in the air the woman then landed on the top of The Viper with one leg outstretched and one hand down on top of it, her head lower. Looking up and slowly standing, Kunoichi retracted her main HF-Blades, each of then slinking down as they folded into her armor.

Reaching up in a fluid movement, Kunoichi pulled eight of her Throwing Knives from her person and held them between her fingers. Moving into a spin she then began to throw the knives at Naruto and The Major. Naruto quickly pulling his HF-Blade from the crate behind him and blocking the knives to the sides while the Major flipped back behind the crate. Seeing this, Kunoichi slid to a stop, ending her twirl and then pulled more of her Knives from her person and continued to throw them at Naruto and The Major, then twisted around and threw her final two towards Johnny.

Seeing the knives heading to the side, Naruto saw them heading for Johnny and his eyes widened slightly. _"Sasaki, behind you!"_ Naruto warned and Johnny turned in time to see the blades coming at him before an HF-Blade came out of nowhere, deflecting the two knives to the sides as a shimmer rested before Johnny.

"T-talk about lucky… I guess someone is really watching out for me…" Johnny mumbled before letting out a shuddering breath as a wave of sparks appeared before him, revealing a different Cyborg to be his savior. His savior appeared to be the "Ronin" Cyborg that Ishikawa had mentioned, having two Ninjatou length swords in hand before looking up towards Kunoichi and standing up before Johnny.

This Cyborg was clearly of a vastly different make and model to Kunoichi, starting with the white segmented plates that made up the top of its helmets and curved back into two upward horns at the back, the lower portion of its jaw was covered by black plates that formed upwards over her lower mouth and face like a gasmask, two small eye-holes in the center of the helm revealing a blue visor beneath them, and last was a long line of wires that fell down from the back of its head at the base of its skull like hair. Its own Exoskeleton was also of a vastly different make to that of Kunoichi, starting off with the visibly missing plates at portions of her body revealing machinery beneath it, and ending with the clear technological superiority of the design.

Her own feet had a split toe design reminiscent of the effect given by Zoori and Tabi, her hands were articulate having all five digits, and her exoskeleton mimicked the muscular structure of a woman nearly perfectly, save only for the lines where individual plates of armoring were supposed to fit together. Its coloration was actually fairly simple, staring off as being all black, white over her fingers, then wrapped over her forearms like bands while leaving the rest of her hands black, over its ankles and the front of its shins, and white wrapped around its biceps and shoulders in a similar way to a Skull suit.

It wore white armor over her forearms, the left forearm armor visibly broke, white segmented spinal plates down his back with two curved plates from it moving over her shoulders from the top, two more over her hips from the bottom, a pair of small white plates over her thighs, and white plates over her biceps. Overtop this it wore a red harness over its torso with two sheaths visible on its back, a knife was placed into a red holster and strapped to her left ankle, a red utility belt was placed around her waist hanging from her hips with two machete sheathed into it at her sides with a red repelling harness attached to the belt.

"Ishikawa never mentioned "Ronin" was female." The Major noted while coming out of hiding and Naruto narrowed his eyes on the woman in the armor.

"_He never said what gender Ronin was, only probably assumed it to be a man due to the name."_ Naruto reasoned and The Major rolled her eyes while Ronin twisted her blades in hand and held them in a reverse grip and crouched low to the ground. However, before she could do anything, Kunoichi jumped up and somehow adhered to the ceiling. Unlocking its HF-Blades it then started to cut its way through the ceiling, soon making a large enough hole before crawling through and moving back up into the base. Seeing this, Ronin rose back up and twirled her Ninjatou for a minute before sheathing them both on her back silently.

"Uh…" Johnny started to say and Ronin snapped her head around to face him. "Thanks." He offered the woman and she tilted her head while Naruto motioned for The Major to follow him over to her.

"_Are you the one they call Ronin?"_ Naruto asked while nearing the Cyborg, HF-Blade still in hand and she nodded her head only once. _"Then why did you rescue Sasaki? Aren't you working with the other Cyborgs?"_ Naruto questioned, mentally wondering if these Cyborgs could even speak since Kunoichi was silent. Ronin herself remained silent for a moment even while The Major walked over to Johnny and helped him back up to his feet, then finally replied to Naruto.

"_Because… I do not believe in what they are fighting for."_ Ronin replied softly, voice unusually quiet and Naruto mentally sighed in relief. He was actually glad that they could talk and it seemed that Kunoichi just didn't want too…

"Why? I mean, they did repair you didn't they?" Johnny asked and The Major frowned while looking at Ronin, even given she was alive, living like she did wasn't exactly something anyone would want. Letting out a bitter laugh, Ronin bowed her head and looked to her hands before she answered the man.

"_Repair? No… they didn't repair me, they woke me up and forced me to be complete… I'd rather have been left to rust and rot rather than live this sham of a life. I can't feel, I can't touch, everything is filtered, I can't eat real food anymore, I can't have my own children anymore, and I destroy everything near me! I'm nothing but a machine now! Nothing more than a damn weapon!"_ Ronin growled out towards the man bitterly while clinching her fists and Johnny took several nervous steps back while Naruto silently sheathed his HF-Blade.

"_And yet you don't want revenge like the others?"_ Naruto questioned of the woman while crossing his arms over his chest. Ronin took several deep and calming breaths before finally turning back to Naruto.

"_Revenge won't fix me… it won't give me back my life, nor will it really make me feel better… and what's the point of revenge if it won't make me happy?"_ She replied and Naruto frowned while cupping his chin for a moment and then slowly nodded his head. Walking passed Ronin, he placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"_Wise words…"_ He said and then patted her shoulder before walking over to the elevator, The Major hacking into and opening it seconds later.

"_Wait!"_ Ronin said and Naruto turned his head to look at her. _"Let me come with you, I can help you get into the main facility."_ She pleaded and Naruto looked over to The Major and waved her over to him. Moving to her commanding officer, the woman remained nonchalant even as she leaned her head closer to him.

"_What do you think?"_ Naruto asked and The Major was silent for a moment.

"She's one of the cyborgs, which makes me not want to trust her, but she also makes a very good point. Death would be preferable to living like she does." The Major mused aloud and Naruto nodded his head in agreement with the violet haired woman.

"_So is that a yes or a no?"_ Naruto then asked and The Major smirked slightly while crossing her arms.

"You tell me Commander, you're the one in charge." She reminded and Naruto blinked before rolling his eyes and taking a thoughtful expression. Looking back to Ronin for a moment, he then contemplated her uses against her drawbacks… and unfortunately the Pros well outweighed the cons he could think of. She was fast, athletic, and would be able to help more than Johnny could in combat against Youkai when they had to face him to get to the main facility…

"_Fine. You can come, but I'm in charge. Stay close and make sure Sasaki here doesn't get himself killed."_ Naruto ordered and Ronin silently nodded her head while Johnny opened up the elevator at last and they filed inside of it…

--

TBC…

--

AN: As a note to everyone, I want to say sorry for not responding to everyone's reviews. Also, to all gun enthusiasts I'm not as savvy with guns as you probably are, any corrections or advice you want to give would be much appreciated. That said I do in fact read all my reviews and take into consideration everyone's ideas they have as I make stories, I feel it adds a little more variety to a story… but maybe that's just me. That said, Ciao!


	45. KageKitsune Pt6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 44**_: _**Fractured Ninja**_…

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

(South-America…)

Vamp made his way across the battlefield he'd followed his new "King" to with a smirk on his face. Looking around, Vamp chuckled upon seeing men being gunned down at either side, falling to the wayside from a hail of gunfire as if they were still normal soldiers. "Not much better than they used to be, but these are still only the early batch…" The man mused to himself before making his way over to Ocelot as the man looked up with a scowl towards a large building. "What's got you in such a foul mood?" Vamp questioned with a slight smirk and then heard what sounded like a sniper riffle. Turning, he then saw over a dozen or more bodies, all of them their own PMC's, on the ground.

"We've got some kind of Sniper up there. Don't know whose side he's on, but when either we or those rebels try to get close, the guy starts picking 'em off." Liquid-Ocelot replied with a frown while looking on from behind a barrier, then reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Whistling lightly, Vamp looked around and spotted another Soldier rushing towards the building only to be gunned down with a single shot, his body jerking back before he hit the ground with a plop.

"No Spotter?" Vamp asked and Liquid-Ocelot merely grunted for a moment before looking up with the binoculars and narrowed his eyes. He tried to spot the sniper, however only the barest hint of the Sniper's riffle was visible in a high window, which was smoking lightly from its earlier fire.

"No, or at least none that I can see. Guy's got some real skill… might've even given ol' Wolf a run for her money." Liquid-Ocelot said while watching the window and then took a thoughtful look. "Actually, I'd probably like to see this guy and her go at it for a while, it'd be a real show." Liquid-Ocelot mused to himself with a slight smirk and Vamp frowned while looking towards the hidden sniper.

"You think he's one of AT-Corps employees?" Vamp questioned with a raised brow and Ocelot snorted before chuckling in his throat.

"Arms-Tech with a guy like this? Not likely. Baker would've mentioned having a Sniper with this kind of skill in the area, and had him aid us in retaking the facility and testing the new batch of Nano-Machine enhanced soldiers around here. Not blow our men and the rebels apart at first sight. More likely is that he's a mercenary, probably hired by an outside source for one job or another." Liquid-Ocelot replied while reaching into his coat and pulled out a cigar, biting off the end he then stuck it between his lips and lit it. "Ahh, Cuban." Liquid-Ocelot said to himself as he blew out a string of smoke into the air, Vamp clicking his tongue as he looked up at the tower and smirked.

"You want me to take care of him for you, King?" The pale-skinned man questioned of Liquid-Ocelot with a raised brow, and the mustached man scoffed before crossing his arms and leaning back, cigar between his lips.

"Nah. Leave 'em be. We'll just steer clear of this area and look elsewhere for the remaining Rebels. If we don't find them around town we'll come back and _then_ force our way in there." Liquid-Ocelot replied darkly and then reached up and pulled his cigar from his lips, patting off some ash to the side while looking to Vamp. "So then, about our "guest", could you tell if he came in alone?" Liquid-Ocelot questioned simply and Vamp was silent for a moment before smirking.

"I could smell someone else in the area, but I never saw him. He's not alone, but I do not if it is a large group, or merely a small team…" Vamp replied and then blinked when he heard another shot from the Sniper. Turning to the side, Vamp whistled once again upon seeing three rebels falling down to the ground. "That sounded like only one shot." Vamp noted, thoroughly impressed with this sniper's ability, Liquid-Ocelot merely grunting for a moment while turning around to face the tower.

"Yeah, remind me to try and get him on our payroll later. We could use a man with that kind of skill in Outer-Haven." Liquid-Ocelot mused aloud before clicking his tongue and drumming his fingers on his bicep. "Now then, what else can you tell me about our guest and the friend you know is with him?" Liquid-Ocelot questioned of Vamp and the pale-skinned man reached up and rubbed his chin for a moment while leaning back into the wall.

"Not much. Our guest himself wore Cyborg Ninja armor with a menagerie of blades on his person and his companion had a noticeably… _foul_ odor about him." Vamp replied and Liquid-Ocelot chuckled around his cigar before looking back at the man with a smirk on his face.

"I see, that's good… it's just as I expected." Liquid-Ocelot noted while crouching down and looking towards the tower for a moment. "C'mon, we need to head back to base immediately. We'll be moving to take over the AT-Corp facility soon enough." Liquid-Ocelot ordered while moving beside / behind the wall they had been near, Vamp following behind him with a frown.

"Could it be that you have an idea on who he is then, King?" Vamp questioned with a raised brow and Liquid-Ocelot chuckled lightly while flipping over a broken wall. Seeing this, Vamp jumped up and flipped in the air, landing in front of Liquid-Ocelot and the older man smirked to himself.

"He's just an old friend whose come down to play with us for a while…" Liquid-Ocelot replied while continuing to crouch down and move back towards their base. "When we get back I need you to go and get the B&B ready, we're going to storm the AT-Corp facility in twenty minutes… more than enough time for our guest to clear those damn cyborgs out of our way." Liquid-Ocelot replied and Vamp mutely nodded his head before making his way to the side to get to the FROGS and B&B ready. Standing up as Vamp left, Liquid-Ocelot brushed his coat off and walked over to his tent. Cracking his neck he then reached out and took hold of an old SAA before twirling it in one hand.

"Too bad Ocelot. Looks like you didn't manage to finish him off after all… then again, that works to my advantage in this particular case." Liquid-Ocelot mused to himself with a smirk before shrugging his shoulders and carelessly tossed the old gun over to the side…

(AT-Corp HQ…)

Naruto leaned his back into the corner of the elevator, arms crossed and a frown as he stared at Ronin from the side. _[Ishikawa.]_ Naruto sent out over his Codec while also turning off the speaker on his helmet, allowing him to speak without being heard by anyone in the elevator.

[Yeah, what do you need?] The man replied with the light sound of tapping in the background and Naruto closed his eyes with a frown.

_[First of all, we've located Ronin, though I wonder… is it supposed to be a female unit?]_ Naruto questioned with a hunch, eyes narrowed onto the Female-Cyborg-Ninja dangerously. Listening for a moment he heard a light growl from Ishikawa before getting the man's actual reply.

[Negative, I did some digging in the system and found that all The "Ronin" units were transported to a separate facility for testing. And while two of the earlier models were Cyborgs, it looks like they scrapped that idea and replaced the later models with androids.] The man replied and Naruto drummed his fingers on his bicep while staring at "Ronin" with a deep frown.

_[Ishikawa, I'm sending you a picture of another Cyborg we've encountered down here, we assumed she was a Ronin, however I have a feeling she's something else entirely.]_ Naruto sent and quietly sent some data over his Codec to the man, hearing him type on his computer once more before grunting.

[Right… huh… that's an unusual looking model. I don't think I've seen that one anywhere in the database… but I'll keep looking, if I find anything I'll send you a message.] Ishikawa mumbled to himself before frowning to himself and leaning forward in his seat. [What made you think this was a Ronin anyways?] The man then questioned and Naruto frowned to himself, as he'd assumed she was Ronin, as she didn't appear to be any other model, and clearly not Yurei or Kunoichi, both of whom they had already seen earlier.

_[I've seen both Kunoichi and Yurei, I haven't seen Samurai or Shinobi, whom I believe you mentioned were male, Daimyou, whom is stationary, and that only left Ronin. I also asked her if she was Ronin, and she nodded, however I suppose I should've tried asking for her name…]_ Naruto replied in kind while Ishikawa muttered something to himself before humming lightly.

[Right, I'll look into this new Cyborg, but in the meantime, be careful around that one. There's no telling what she's here for.] Ishikawa sent and Naruto silently sent his reply while narrowing his eyes on Ronin once more, then frowned when he saw something on her arm. Idly increasing the zoom on his helm, the blond haired Cyborg-Nin narrowed his eyes upon seeing a label for "Tokugawa Heavy Industries" printed on one of the pieces of her armor, the words "Cyborg Hunter Model-0" beneath that with a bar-code and ID Number beneath that. Also familiar was that this same marking looked somewhat like an upside-down triangle.

'_Tokugawa Heavy Industries, a relatively well known Japanese robotics firm, mostly known for their walking bipedal robots, cybernetic prosthetics, and recent development of androids. They also made the exoskeleton for Grey Fox, while Olga's and my own were new age prototypes made by AT-Corp… This means she has an __actual__ Cybernetic Exoskeleton, while the others here, me, and Olga are merely copies made by AT-Corp. That means this is an actual Cyborg Ninja instead of a knockoff… but what was she sent in for?'_ The blond Cyborg-Nin wondered to himself as he continued to watch "Ronin" intently then looked to the side as the elevator finally came to a stop.

Moving forward and walking out of the elevator and into the B3 subbasement the blond haired man then sent a quick message to both Sasaki and The Major. ["Ronin" isn't what she seems.] The message went and The Major casually looked to the cyborg woman as she walked out in front of her, frowning deeply when she spotted the same triangular Marking that Naruto had earlier. Johnny on the other hand looked to Ronin from behind before biting his lip and fidgeting in place. _'Not what she seems? But she seems like a Cyborg Ninja…'_ The man thought to himself while wondering what his commander meant by that message, then decided to wait and see.

Ahead of them Naruto looked around the subbasement, only idly noticing the many different crates and boxes stacked up to either side. _"Major, Ronin, any idea what's in these crates?"_ Naruto questioned of the two idly, noticing the flinch Ronin gave when asked and narrowed his eyes. _'She knows something, but doesn't want to say…'_ He mused while The Major looked around, a light on her visor blinking.

"The majority of it appears to be mechanical parts, clearly for the Cyborgs, the rest are weapons, all ID-Guns unfortunately, as well as some HF equipment." The Major reported and Naruto hummed lightly, the mention of parts causing the blond to look at Ronin once more and narrow his eyes at her fractured armor. _'That seems so out of place, her body and moves haven't been hindered yet she has missing pieces of armor as well as visible wires and moving parts if you look closely enough… something doesn't add up with this situation…'_ The blond thought to himself and noticed the Major seemed to be keeping an eye on Ronin as well, while Johnny more or less ignored her.

"_I see, then this must be the storage room for the facility… Ronin, perhaps you could find parts suitable for repairs here."_ Naruto offered while looking over to the Cybornetic Ninja casually behind his mask, coming to a halt when she visibly twitched. _"After all… it won't do to have you slow us down with those missing and damaged components of yours."_ Naruto continued and Ronin's head twitched once more her fingers drumming on her thigh before shaking her head.

"_N-No, I do not require repairs, even damaged I am still more than functional enough to complete the mission. Holding me back would merely put the rest of you in unnecessary danger."_ Ronin replied, Naruto narrowing his eyes at the stutter and then watched on silently as she walked towards the door to the bridge.

"Commander, what was that all about?" Johnny questioned and Naruto let out a light "Hnn" as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_She said she was built by AT-Corp correct?"_ Naruto questioned and watched as the man slowly nodded his head. _"Then did you see the mark on her arm?"_ The blond haired Cyborg-Nin questioned before walking away and Johnny blinked before frowning in thought. The Major, deciding to take pity on the man, concentrated for a moment, sending an image of the mark to Sasaki's mobile terminal. The man frowned as the image came up and then his eyes widened as he realized what his commander meant by his question and his earlier warning.

'_She __wasn't__ built by AT-Corp at all!'_ The man thought to himself while fidgeting in place as he walked with The Major to stand behind Naruto and Ronin. "What now Commander, Youkai is probably waiting for us…" Johnny noted aloud while looking towards Ronin warily, wondering just why she was there to begin with… or who had actually sent her as the case may be.

"_If Youkai is waiting for us we may need a plan of attack."_ Naruto replied before cupping his chin and then turned towards Johnny. _"Sasaki, you will hang back with your Anti-Tank Sniper-Riffle and pummel him from long range, I somehow doubt his armor is thick enough for your armor piercing rounds."_ The blond haired man ordered and the older man nodded his head, understanding what was expected of him. _"Good, then Major, you, Ronin and I will attack Youkai up close. Hopefully he's slow enough for us to do some damage to him on the off chance his armor is too much for Sasaki to puncture."_ Naruto continued and got nods from the two, the blond then looking back to Johnny.

"_Open the door."_ Naruto ordered simply and Johnny nodded his head before moving forward and tapping his mobile into the doors locking mechanisms. Soon enough the doors opened and Johnny moved to the side, finding a ladder and making his way up into a snipers position.

"So he can be useful in certain situations, I was beginning to wonder about him. He's not exactly… impressive." The Major noted to herself while Naruto let out a hum and walked forward, Ronin following closely behind the blond haired man.

"_Sasaki might be somewhat… idiotic at times, however, he is a Genome Soldier, and he's survived a multitude of battles. He's earned my respect by being able to survive even the most chaotic mess possible."_ Naruto replied while deciding not to mention that to Johnny, mostly so he wouldn't get a big head. Walking forward silently with Ronin and The Major, Naruto then pulled his HF-Blade free and held it at his side. Soon approaching a large figure, Naruto frowned upon seeing the hulking behemoth that was known simply as Youkai. Motioning for Ronin and The Major to stay back, the blond Cyborg Nin, then sent a message to Johnny to hold his fire for the moment, then approached the massive cyborg from the front.

"_**Pain… such pain…"**_ A deep ominous voice with a hollow ring echoed out from Youkai as it lifted its head and stared towards Naruto. The blond frowned upon hearing the groan of metal and churning as it scraped together. _'Clearly this is an earlier model, possibly even the first attempt by AT-Corp to copy Grey-Fox's design.'_ Naruto thought to himself as a bright red light blinked into existence on the front of its helm. _**"We do not know you, why are you here?"**_ The massive cyborg questioned of the blond and Naruto silently leaned his HF-Blade along his shoulders.

"_My reasons are my own, you need not concern yourself… merely step aside and allow me passage."_ Naruto stated and Youkai seemed to twitch as it lifted its cannon arm and then tilted its head to one side.

"_**We have heard this voice before… in the wind… in the waves… it tells us of such sorrow… such pain…"**_ Youkai noted aloud and Naruto actually raised a brow, briefly wondering if this was a Shaman like Raven had been. _'It would make sense… perhaps when AT-Corp tried to Recreate FOXHOUND as Cyborgs, perhaps they did so literally…'_ The blond mused to himself, wondering if this meant Raven's psyche profile had been programmed into the Cyborg like with Screaming-Mantis, or if he had been a Shaman, or perhaps even a Spiritualist Medium like The Sorrow.

"_Will you step aside and allow me by?"_ Naruto questioned with a raised brow, only to widen his eyes as a large black bird swooped down from the sky and land on Youkai's back, the massive Cyborgs head turning to it. _'Raven?'_ He wondered quietly to himself as Youkai then lifted his only hand up towards the bird, a finger raised to it, which it then hopped onto.

"_**We have seen and heard of you as well… little friend…"**_ Youkai mused aloud and the bird let out a loud caw before flapping its wings and rising into the air. The bird then soared through the sky for but a moment before turning and landing on Naruto's shoulder. The bird then tapped at his helmet and Naruto merely reached up and ran a finger across the bird's beak.

"_Hello friend."_ Naruto mumbled, while remembering that he'd set his own raven free some time ago, before he'd left for Russia with Ocelot after the Shadow-Moses incident. Ignoring that, Naruto then turned to look at Youkai as it continued to stare at him then looked behind him.

"_**More familiar forces… here… yes here… here where even Philosophers seek only to destroy… here where foxes roam the land once more… here where a snake shall slither… here where ravens take flight… in this place, a new legend begins…"**_ Youkai mumbled to itself in that same booming synthesized growl it produced and Naruto frowned at the mention of "The Philosophers". _'Could he mean __those__ Philosophers… The Patriots?'_ Naruto wondered to himself as Youkai was clearly more than he appeared, more than any mere machine could ever boast that was for certain. _**"Tell us, little Fox… why are you here?"**_ Youkai questioned causing Naruto to frown once more, wondering how he got that information.

"_As I said before, my purpose is my own, I have no need nor desire to elaborate."_ Naruto stated while keeping his eyes glued onto Youkai warily, the mostly robotic behemoth slowly shaking his head with a churn and grinding of metal.

"_**Unfortunate… for we cannot allow you to pass… Little Fox… we guard this place… we protect it… we destroy any who stand against us…"**_ Youkai stated and the Raven on Naruto's shoulder let out a loud caw before rising back into the air, leaving the two to face one another down.

"_I'm… sorry as well. I cannot abandon nor fail my mission now. If I must, I will destroy you to move forward."_ Naruto warned the behemoth and it merely let out a hollow chuckle as it then allowed its body to rise, standing to its full massive height while pointing the cannon on its arm forward.

"_**We are not sorry… we are not afraid… and should we die… we shall become one with nature… with this world… once more… and into infinity…"**_ Youkai uttered while leaning his head back and then unlocking a pair of metal spikes that dug into the bridge. _**"But until we rejoin this world… until then… we shall enjoy this battle… this final battle… take heart, Little Fox, for this is the fate… of all soldiers…"**_ Youkai stated as he fired off his charged cannon at the blond, Naruto rolling to the side to evade while preparing to send a message to Sasaki and the others. However, Naruto then stopped and twirled his sword in hand while taking a stance across from the hulking behemoth known as Youkai.

'_It's been too long since I fought someone like this, I'll let The Major and Ronin sit this out, if I need Sasaki, I can call him.'_ Naruto decided while crouching down and holding his HF-Blade at his side, Youkai firing another round of charged plazma at the blond haired Cyborg nin. Closing his eyes, Naruto quickly flipped back to evade the attack and then landed in a low crouch, his sword held horizontally at his side. Snapping open his eyes a second later, the blond man then lunged forward, Youkai firing off several rounds of charged plasma towards him. Twisting and rolling out of the way of each shot, Naruto then jumped into a swing of his blade.

However Youkai raised his sole hand and caught the blade before it would've embedded itself in his head. Using his superior strength, Youkai then threw Naruto away, the blond flipping in the air and landing on his feet. Stumbling only for a second, the blond then lunged out of the way of another shot of plasma from Youkai before circling around the cyborg. _'While they enhanced the Plasma cannon, it's extra kick is more of a hindrance than anything. With those bracing spikes in the ground, Youkai can't turn to fire or protect himself from behind.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he slid into a stop and then launched himself at Youkai's back.

Quickly unlocking his bracing spikes, Youkai tried to turn towards the blond, only for Naruto to roll behind it and swing his HF-Blade in an upward strike. The attack sliced through Youkai's armor, causing a shower of sparks to arc from the newly cut line in the behemoths back. Stumbling forward for only a second, Youkai then twisted its gun arm over its shoulder and fired a blind shot towards the blond. Rolling to the side to evade the attack, Naruto then lunged at Youkai once more, swinging his HF-Blade down on its cannon arm, only for it to move its right arm quick enough to grab hold of his blade and lift him off of the ground with it.

"_**Prove to us… your strength… Little Fox…"**_ Youkai's voice suddenly echoed out as it threw Naruto to the side, and then slowly raised itself back to its feet before firing several rapid shots of charged plasma at the blond. Seeing them coming, Naruto laid down to evade the first, then rolled back to evade the next, rolled to one side to evade the next, and then rolled back over to evade another before flipping into the air to evade the last shot and then land on the ground in a low crouch. Looking up, Naruto then watched as a vent opened up on the side of Youkai's cannon arm, before spraying out a stream of steam into the air…

'_That weapon, it must have a cooling problem… if I can get him to fire it too often, or if I can damage those vents, then he'll need to let it cool down on its own, giving me a perfect opportunity to attack him.'_ Naruto thought to himself before twirling his HF-Blade in hand before twisting it into a reverse grip as he lunged towards Youkai once more. Evading several shots from the charged cannon, Naruto also had a thought about Youkai's legs as he approached it. _'I can also cut those, causing it to loose its ability move as well as to fire the weapon properly.'_ He decided as Youkai would have to brace itself at that point, most likely with its own sword.

His mind made up, Naruto quickly approached Youkai, evading shot after shot of Charged plasma before ducking low and sliding towards the behemoth. The blond haired cyborg nin then swung his sword, slicing through the majority of Youkai's legs before flipping upwards and onto his feet behind the behemoth. Seeing an opportunity, Naruto lunged forward and ran along Youkai's back before bringing his sword down and stabbing it through the behemoth at the junction between its head and neck. Sparks began to fly from the point of entry, and the behemoth quickly reached back and grasped Naruto's right arm with its free arm.

Grabbing his blade with his left arm, Naruto then grunted as he was thrown from Youkai's blade, bringing his HF-Blade with him as he landed on his back. Twisting around to watch, Naruto narrowed his eyes as Youkai charged a large shot from his cannon, then rolled to the side to evade as it approached him. However the kick from the shot was all it took for Youkai's damaged leg to give, causing the Cyborg's leg to break and knocking him onto his back at the same time. Lunging at Youkai as it looked like he was stuck, Naruto twirled his blade in hand and brought it down in a stabbing motion on top of the behemoth, only for him to catch the sword in midair with one hand.

Throwing the blond haired cyborg-nin into the air, Youkai then twisted around before using its one arm to push itself onto its side. Using the new amount of leverage to rise up, Youkai staid in a kneeling position while aiming its charged cannon at Naruto as he landed in a low crouch across from him. Firing several more blasts of charged plasma at the blond haired cyborg Nin, the cyborg let out a noise as he easily evaded the sloppy shots, his aim off now. Grunting lowly, Youkai then reached back and grasped its HF-Dai-Katana from its back before holding it at his side. _'So it's a duel with blades then…'_ Naruto mused to himself as he twirled his own HF-Blade into a reverse grip while crouching down.

Lunging forward, Naruto narrowed his eyes as Youkai fired off another round of charged plasma before rolling to the side and lunging at Youkai with a swing of his blade. The massive behemoth did the same and Naruto grunted as the two HF-Blades connected and repelled one another. Skidding on the ground, Naruto then dug his blade into the ground to stop himself before narrowing his eyes on Youkai as the massive Cyborg unleashed more fire from its Charged-Cannon. Evading the first few shots, Naruto then lunged forward once more, only to roll under a swing from Youaki's Dai-katana HF-Blade and twist his blade before stabbing it up through Youkai's jaw…

The blade pierced through Youkai's armor, straight up and even through the top of his head. Naruto then pulled the weapon down and out of the cyborg before twirling it in hand and slipping it into the sheath on his back silently. _**"Thank you… Little Fox…"**_ The voice of Youkai echoed out while Naruto turned and then frowned softly as blue fire suddenly erupted from Youkai's body and consumed his form, melting his cybernetic body away, and burning the rest to ash…

"_Rest easy now, brave soldier."_ Naruto said with a nod towards Youkai before turning on his heel and walking towards the other end of the bridge. Slowly reaching a hand up, Naruto placed it onto the plate overtop his ear, while watching a familiar raven circle over head. _"Sasaki, Major, get Ronin and come to the other side… Youkai is no longer an issue."_ The blond stated quietly, and then held out an arm, the raven soaring down before perching itself on his forearm. Reaching a hand up, Naruto brushed a finger along the head of the Raven before looking back to the smoldering remains of Youkai.

"_Carry his spirit to the other side for me, friend."_ Naruto told the bird before throwing his arm up, the raven cawing as it flapped its wings and soared into the sky, then flew into the distant horizon as Naruto turned on his heel and made his way to the door at the other end of the bridge. Walking over to the door, Naruto then waited for the rest of his "Team" with a slight frown on his face. _'While I wait I should also consider what and who Ronin truly is…'_ The blond Cyber-nin thought to himself while leaning back into the wall beside of the main-doorway with a frown. Closing his eyes, the blond then waited for the others, not having to wait long for The Major or Ronin.

The two women were soon followed by a heavily panting, Johnny Sasaki who saluted to the blond even while trying to catch his breath. "R-reporting in… commander." The older man managed to pant out and Naruto let out a light hunn before nudging to the door with his head.

"_Open the door, Sasaki."_ The blond ordered his subordinate simply yet the man looked back towards the smoldering remains of Youkai for a moment.

"Sir… why did you fight Youkai on your own? I thought we were going to work together…" Johnny questioned and Naruto let out another light humm before crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Besides the fact Youkai deserved an honorable death, he was designed to fight multiple opponents, and, had he been stationed properly, he'd have been much more difficult for me to destroy. Youkai was designed simply to be a support Cyborg, not for actual one on one combat, his body is big and bulky to take heavy fire yes, but when a single fast fighter with an HF blade attacks him his armor is less than worthless. Had we attacked together, I felt we may actually get in one another's way, thus causing a higher chance of Youkai managing to injure or even kill one or more of us."_ The blond explained with a wave of his hand and Johnny blinked before slowly nodding his head in understanding.

"Oh, but… what do you mean an 'honorable death'? He's burning down to less than cinders…" Johnny noted while looking back towards where the still smoldering remains were and Naruto grunted.

"_Where I come from, when an enemy Shinobi is defeated his body is procured either to collect a bounty, or even to study him to understand his abilities and techniques. The only true "Honorable" way to die for me or other Shinobi, is for the body to be completely burned away, leaving nothing for enemies to study…"_ Naruto explained casually and Johnny took one last look towards Youkai's remains, before deciding to drop it and walked over to the door to open it. Looking to The Major and Ronin for a moment, Naruto frowned in thought while considering his options.

'_We need to split up, there are too many of us to be sneaking around as a full unit. Two man teams should work well, I'll have The Major go with Sasaki while I keep an eye on "Ronin" for the moment. Hopefully, me and Ronin will be the ones to encounter the other Cyborgs.'_ Naruto thought to himself before watching as the door to the armstech main facility slid open and Johnny stepped back. _"Good, now we split up. Sasaki, you and The Major go and check the labs. I'll head towards the basement level with Ronin."_ Naruto ordered before walking in, not giving Johnny a chance to argue as Ronin followed behind the blond.

"I thought we were supposed to be keeping an eye on her…" Johnny mumbled and The Major frowned before looking over at Sasaki with a frown.

"The Commander is, we're keeping out of his way on the off chance she's some kind of Patriot spy." The Major stated before walking into the building, Johnny frowning before following behind the woman into the facility, hoping that his commander would be alright on his own…

(With Naruto…)

The blond haired Cyborg-Ninja slowly made his way down several halls with Ronin close behind him. Gazing back towards her for only a moment, the blond haired man then slipped around a corner and made his way towards a room, only to duck down at a shadow. _"So Youkai has fallen."_ A distorted voice grumbled out while Naruto slipped around a crate in the hall, Ronin still following behind him.

"_Yes, and it appears that it was the intruder from before, specifically, the one with Grey-Fox's Original HF-Blade."_ A distorted female voice replied while Ronin's head seemed to snap towards Naruto's HF-Blade when she heard that, making the blond frown when she did so.

"_Unfortunate, he was our only defense against the PMC's attempting an aerial entry… Though it isn't a total loss, he was already succumbing to the ailment anyways. But now we'll have to be more alert in case of a ground assault occurring… how is Daimyo?"_ The male voice noted before questioning of the second one, Naruto slipping around the crate and coming to a wall, then gazed across it towards a pair while turning on his Octo-Camo to conceal himself from view.

"_His systems are operating at maximum efficiency. However we're still having trouble regaining control of Shinobi, it seems he's come down with that annoying "ailment" a few of the others contracted after activation and now his brain is rejecting his artificial body."_ The female noted, Naruto frowning as he saw Kunoichi was the one speaking, knelt down before a second Cyborg. The two then looked down at the sound of a loud explosion, Kunoishi frowning deeply. _"He's still blowing things up…"_ She noted and the other grumbled under his breath before responding.

"_Yes, it seems that the only thing he remembers is how to cause explosions. Then again… he was a notable Demolitions Expert before Arms-Tech got their hands on him. It seems fitting that he'd want to blow everything up when he goes insane."_ The other Cyborg noted with an annoyed tone of voice, Kunoichi silently nodding her head in agreement with him. However she then seemed to spark violently, a scream tearing its way from her throat, while her body spasmed violently before she fell into a fetal position the second figure kneeling down as Kunoichi gripped her head tightly.

"_AAHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"_ She exclaimed loudly before twitching and slamming her head down into the ground repeatedly, the second figure grabbing the back of her neck before slamming her head down hard, the light on her helmet going dim before completely shutting off. Kunoichi seemed to shake and shiver violently for a moment longer, before calling completely still as she fell forward into his arms, the new Cyborg looking down at her.

The new cyborg had a black cybernetic exoskeleton that was near identical to that of Grey-fox, however it had segmented plates over its shoulders / biceps and hips / thighs that vaguely resembled Samurai armor, it also had white guards on its forearms and shins, triangular pads placed over its elbows and knees, what looked like body-armor over its torso, and white segmented plates down the length of its spine. It also had what looked like a bandoleer with numerous Shuriken placed into it; strangely, brown gloves and a belt are worn over its armor. Its helmet seemed to be the most simple in design, as it looked identical to Grey-Fox's, only with heavier armor plating at the sides, and two brilliant azure blue lights where its eyes should be.

"_Great, it's starting to happen to you too… and we're already running out of medicine…"_ "Samurai", as Naruto figured this Cyborg had to be, commented while silently throwing Kunoichi over his shoulder. _"That means that the rest of us will soon loose our minds to the ailment as well."_ He muttered before entering into an elevator and Naruto waited for him to leave before turning off his octo-camo with a deep frown on his face. _'She sparked and screamed… just like Grey-Fox during Shadow-Moses… Fox also mentioned medicine, and I'll bet it's the same kind that Samurai's taking her to give her.'_ The blond haired cyber-nin mused to himself with a frown and then looked over to Ronin and motioned her over.

"_The ailment these Cyborgs have, do you have it as well?"_ Naruto questioned bluntly while looking to where Kunoichi had started to bash her head into the floor. _'It also looks like she had less self-control than Fox. Of course he survived much worse than that, she must've been an average soldier before.'_ The blond thought to himself while Ronin looked to where he was staring and seemed to fidget once more.

"_I… y-yes… but only in the early stages. And it's not so much an ailment, as much as our brains reject our artificial bodies. We… we start to degrade… our minds destroy themselves and… and we are reduced to mindless killing machines. Even with the Medicine to temporarily stop the symptoms, no one has found a cure for it yet."_ Ronin replied while the blond got the distinct feeling she wasn't looking him in the eye, then frowned while cupping his chin. _'But what is she lying about?'_ He wondered to himself with a frown and then looked back to the elevator.

"_Shinobi… they mentioned he was a Demolitions Expert before, what did they mean?"_ Naruto questioned and Ronin was silent for a moment, drumming her fingers on her thigh before finally answering.

"_Shinobi's body is designed for stealth, however… when he was human, he was a Demolitions Expert in the later years of FOXHOUND, his codename was "Black-Puma". AT-Corp wanted to make a Cyborg capable in Sabotage, hence they put the mind of a demolitions expert in the body of a stealth infiltrator."_ Ronin explained and Naruto frowned deeply, wondering how old Puma would have had to be in order to still be alive, even as a cyborg, then stood up and sighed at a loud explosion.

"_So then he'd carry C4 with him?"_ Naruto questioned and Ronin nodded her head while standing up, the blond cupping his chin with a frown. _'I'm supposed to destroy this place… if I can get my hands on Puma's explosives I should be able to place them on the support struts of this place and send it to the bottom of the lake.'_ Naruto mused to himself before walking over to the elevator and motioned for Ronin to follow behind him. Coming to the elevator, Naruto walked into it and looked at the levels to this facility, there was the uppermost floor, which they were on, and then three lower floors below them.

'_I'll check them floor by floor, Shinobi shouldn't be too hard to find with all those explosions going off…'_ Naruto decided while pressing for the first basement, the doors to the elevator closing before they were brought down further into the base. However upon hearing his CODEC go off, the blond raised a hand to his ear and pressed in lightly. _[What is it Ishikawa, I'm in the middle of looking for someone…]_ Naruto stated and heard the man let off a slight grunt at his tone.

[Thought you might like to know what I dug up on that "Ronin" with you…] Ishikawa replied and Naruto hummed lightly before crossing his arms over his chest.

_[Go on then.]_ He offered and heard the man let out a slight sigh.

[First of all, she isn't an AT-Corp design at all, I take it you noticed the Tokugawa Heavy Industries marker so I won't even mention it. Turns out Tokugawa and AT-Corp have been in a bit of a race. Each are trying to develop the Ultimate Soldier, using Grey-Fox as a basis for it. AT-Corp is focusing more on their armor and cybernetic implants, while Tokugawa has teamed up with a separate company to work on more of their bionic enhancements this time around.] Ishikawa explained and Naruto raised a brow for a moment before frowning deeply.

_[So Tokugawa did away with the "Mental" problem the other Cyborgs around here, as well as Grey-Fox himself, seemed to be experiencing?]_ Naruto questioned while glancing over at Ronin with a deep frown on his face.

[Yeah but it gets better, seems like NASA of all people were working with AT-Corp. They used the basis for their old "Extraterrestrial Environment Special Forces" program and brought it into the Cyborg-Ninja with reflex enhancing drugs and their original flex-armor being outfitted over the Exoskeletons of the Cyborgs.] Ishikawa continued to explain while Naruto narrowed his eyes at the name, well aware of that particular program, the precursor to the Cyborg-Ninja / Ultimate Soldier program.

_[That unit, Black-Ninja, or Blackcollar, didn't one of them work for Big-Boss during the Zanzibar Land incident?]_ Naruto questioned with a frown and Ishikawa let out a light hum sound.

[Yeah I figured you'd have heard of that, Kyle-Schnieder was the guys name, born in South-Africa, he was originally the leader of the Outer Heaven Resistance group that opposed Big-Boss. Funny thing is after the NATO bombing of Outer Heaven, Kyle just barely survived while his wife and daughter both died, and he was taken in for experimentation before eventually escaping when the program was determined to be too dangerous. Kyle joined Big-Boss soon afterwards, apposed to Snake just like Grey-Fox, yet leaving him a hint at his death.] Ishikawa replied while Naruto frowned once more, and then narrowed his eyes onto Ronin once more.

_[Enough of the history lesson, what else did you learn about Ronin?]_ Naruto questioned of the intelligence officer with a slight frown on his face.

_[Not that much, seems likely she's one of Tokugawa's models, she might be here to sabotage AT-Corp for them, or even steal their designs for the Cyborg-Ninja around here, or possibly might even be here for a different reason. In any case, keep your eye on her, there's no telling what she's really capable of.]_ Ishikawa replied before cutting the link with the blond haired Cyber-nin, a frown working its way over the blond's face as he considered what he'd just learned…

(The Major / Johnny…)

"Do you think the Commander's alright?" Johnny wondered while he and The Major walked down a blood caked path, the man shivering violently. "This really reminds me of Shadow-Moses." The blond haired man thought to himself as he looked around and The Major looked over at him and shook her head.

"How you've managed to survive since then is nothing less than astounding…" She noted aloud and Johnny blinked while looking at her and then rubbed the back of his head. "As for the Commander, it's unlikely he needs our aide, he did destroy Youkai on his own after all. And besides that I'm personally more worried about those explosions I've been hearing… they're coming from down below." The Major reminded the man simply and Johnny slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement. Turning down a corner, The Major came to a stop and frowned as she saw a plethora of bodies before them.

"Oh god… they just left them here to rot?" Johnny asked with wide eyes and The Major shook her head.

"Most likely they were dragging them outside and dumping them off of the bridge. But once they cleared the main halls they probably felt no reason to do even that." The purple haired woman replied while slowly walking forward, P90 at the ready while Johnny turned and covered her, his hands shaking and making her wonder about the wisdom of bringing the man on any mission. _'He's more of a hindrance really, though I suppose the commander has his reasons for having him around.'_ The Major mused to herself while setting her visor's vision setting to inferred and narrowed her eyes at a nearby heat source.

"One of them is alive…" The Major stated and then moved quickly towards a man laying on the ground before picking the man's head up by a blond ponytail. "So, care to tell us how you survived then?" She questioned pointedly and the man grunted, his eyes appearing more like strange camera lenses to Johnny. The man was also dressed in the standard black BDU of a AT-Corp Security Officer / soldier, a Tactical shield on his back, basic black body-armor, knee-pads, elbow-pads, and a utility belt with a tactical repelling harness under it, a dropleg with a holstered gun, and an old AK in one hand, and a Shotgun placed at his lower back. The man was large and heavyset, with pale skin, and his long pale blond haired pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of his head.

"What happened to your eyes?" The man questioned of his fellow blond and the heavyset man let out a grunt.

"To put it bluntly, I was blinded in battle, AT-Corp said they could give me back my sight… this is the result." The man replied before letting out a slight grunt as The Major kept her gun aimed at his throat. "Could you tell Queen Kong here to let me go, I'm injured…" The man then grunted out while holding his side and Johnny looked at The Major, the woman merely looking back at him in response.

"He's injured Major, let him up!" Johnny stated and The Major frowned deeply towards the blond man.

"In case you've forgotten Sasaki, the rest of the guards here were killed. It's highly unlikely even one managed to escape detection and remain alive, even if he's injured…" The Major stated flatly and the man she was crouching over felt one of his eyes twitch.

"Listen, I didn't escape or hide from them, they just stopped attacking!" The man growled out and The Major pulled harshly on his ponytail.

"And why would they do that?" The Major questioned before blinking when she heard a sudden explosion from down below.

"That's why! One of them started going haywire so they left me up here! I bet they just forgot about me after so long!" The man grit out passed the pain and The Major looked at him for only a moment longer before releasing his hair and walking away from him. "Dammit! What the hell is her problem?" The man demanded before grunting lightly and placing a hand on a large laceration at his side.

"The Major is one of the GAMA unit that were brought here…" Johnny offered the man and he stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Figures…" He muttered before looking to Johnny and staring at him for a moment. "And just who the hell are you anyways? Definitely not one of AT-Corps boys." The man noted mostly to himself and Johnny let out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Johnny Sasaki, former Genome Soldier, US-Marine, Gurlukovich Mercenary, and currently working under a woman named Big-Mama…" Johnny replied with a slight sigh as he felt somewhat better after getting that off of his chest…

"Now that's one hell of a resume." The blond man noted with no small amount of surprise before giving a smirk as he recognized the name. "Wait a minute, Sasaki? As in the same Sasaki who always shit his pants?" The man questioned humorously and Johnny let out a slight groan, wishing that wasn't the only real thing he was known for…

"It's a stupid stomach problem…" Johnny grumbled out and the other blond let out a laugh while picking himself up off the ground.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Besides that your also the only guy to survive an encounter with Solid-Snake, Grey-Fox, and Null-Fox… that alone makes you a living legend pal." The man offered while slapping a hand to Johnny's back, and nearly bowling the man over in the process. Blinking in surprise at the praise, Johnny then grinned while chuckling nervously, looking away as he did.

"Ah well… no… it's mostly the commander, he always seems to save my ass." Johnny replied while the blond man shook his head with a smirk.

"Whatever, the names Batou, but I'm not going into my former military record. Might take too long." "Batou" offered and Johnny nodded his head slowly before looking to the wound at the man's side.

"You need some help with that?" Johnny questioned and Batou waved it off while walking away, the other man following him. Soon finding The Major, Johnny watched as she looked down both sides of an intersection. "Where too now, Major?" Johnny questioned of the woman and The Major let out a humm as she looked from one side to the other, and then tapped a finger on her chin lightly.

"Since neither of us really know this base too well, why don't you ask your new friend?" The Major offered with a look behind her shoulder and Batou frowned for a moment before looking around.

"That depends on where your heading, personally, I want out of this hell hole before those crazy Cyborgs get back to finish the job." Batou stated and Johnny let out a slight breath before looking to the bigger man.

"We were told to head to the labs, my mission and my commanders was to investigate this place." Johnny replied and Batou grunted before pointing his thumb over to the left.

"Fine then, as long as you two get me out of here in one piece I don't care what you do, AT-Corp isn't paying me enough to get dissected by a bunch of psychotic Cyborgs." Batou grumbled out, The Major smirking while Johnny looked at him with a slight bit of surprise.

"What's the matter, Big-Guy, afraid of that handsome face getting a little cut up?" The Major quipped with an amused tone and Batou fixed her with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know, "Major" but I do find your concern about my lovely face quite appreciated." Batou quipped right back just as playfully and The Major smirked once more before Johnny blinked while looking between the two with a raised brow.

"Okay… shouldn't we be heading for the lab?" The blond haired man questioned and both Batou and The Major nodded their heads before heading out ahead of him…

(With Naruto…)

The blond haired Cyborg Nin found himself coming out of the elevator on the first basement with a frown. Hearing an explosion from nearby the blond grunted mentally before following the noise. Ronin stayed behind him once more, and the blond haired cyber-nin felt no small amount of tension as the explosions started to get louder and louder. _'This guy might make even Fat-Man seem sane…'_ The blond thought to himself and then slowly palmed and then blinked when he saw a new Cyborg sitting before what looked like a pile of grenades and sparking violent every few seconds.

'_Humph… looks like I have the luck of the draw on my side.'_ The blond haired man mused to himself while walking out of the elevator, unaware of the fact that he also had "The Devils Luck" like his subordinate Johnny Sasaki. Noticing Ronin is still following behind him, Naruto kept his eyes trained onto the new Cyborg, only to raise a brow at what sounded suspiciously like an insane giggle.

This Cyborg was of a vastly different make to the others, its exoskeleton was black, however the Flex-Armor overtop it was bright blood red and covered its shoulders, elbows, knees, forearms, hips, and also acted as instep guards, over its forearms it had what looked like twin blades that ran the length of its arms, its fingers are white, with what look like claws positioned at its feet, and it has a grenade launcher at its side, a length of white segmented plates on its back, and two Ninjato sheathed in an X on two bandoleers that were covered in pouches. It's helmet was also strange, bearing a resemblance to a gas-mask with bright bloody red optic lights where its eyes should be, numerous white segmented plates overtop its head, and several large hanging wires coming out of the back of it like mock-dreadlocks…

"_Boom boom boom… he he he ha ha ha ha… I love the sound of explosions… they just make such a wonderfully lovely noise!"_ The Cyborg noted to itself while slowly rising up, his arms hanging at his side as he twisted around, his back bent at an angle and his head tilted to one side. _"In fact, I think everything about explosions is lovely! The sight, the sound, even the scorching heat! It's like art! Such wonderful art that even I can create!"_ The Cyborg noted with a clearly insane ring to its voice while Naruto raised a brow and then frowned deeply behind his helmet.

"_You're completely insane…"_ Naruto stated flatly and the cyborg snickered to itself for a moment before its fingers started to twitch at its sides.

"_Now now, no need to call people names!"_ Shinobi / Puma stated with a wag of one of his fingers he suddenly spasmed and electricity arched over his form. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto realized the sparking lasted much longer with Shinobi than it had with Kunoichi. Laughing as it passed, the Cyborg, then placed its hands onto the sides of its head and twitched wildly where he stood. _"Oh c'mon in, but what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"_ Shinobi declared accusingly and Naruto scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. _"Oh and it's the strange Nin from somewhere else… hi again!"_ Shinobi then stated while waving to Ronin who twitched, causing Naruto to realize the damage done to her was done by this particular cyborg…

'_Best not underestimate him, insane or not, he's dangerous.'_ Naruto decided while the insane Cyborg Nin then started to sway from side to side. _"Hmm… hmm… you two need to stop being so quiet… quiet is boring… don't you know that the meaning of Life is nothing less than a Bang!"_ Shinobi suddenly questioned with a loud shout at the end, causing Ronin to jump back, clearly on edge around the one who had done such extensive damage to her exoskeleton.

"_Life's meaning is a bang?"_ Naruto questioned of the other Cyborg with a frown and it nodded its head rapidly.

"_Yeah, yeah! Hopes and dreams don't matter! In life, it's the biggest, the loudest, and the flashiest things that make you memorable! So many little things are forgotten, and yet big flashy explosive lives are remembered! All that matters to anyone is who can achieve, the biggest, loudest, most flashy explosion ever! So, life's meaning isn't just a bang, it's also… an Explosion!"_ Shinobi explained before throwing several active grenades into the air and laughing as he flipped back and somehow latched onto the walls. Cursing under his breath Naruto quickly ducked back as the grenades started to explode all around them, his eyes narrowing on Shinobi as he giggled insanely to himself.

Kicking forward Shinobi ran around the walls of the room flipping over corners and pulling his Grenade Launcher from his side. _"So long!"_ He shouted while firing the weapon all around with a psychotic laugh, Naruto cursing as he had to evade blast after blast. Seeing this Shinobi slid to a halt and seemed to fade out of existence as he activated his stealth-camouflage. _'Figures he'd have that.'_ Naruto decided to himself while quickly switching his vision setting to inferred and his eyes snapped wide open upon seeing several squares of C4 had been set all around him. _'This is not my day…'_ The blond thought to himself dully and then flipped back as the C4 around them started to go off.

Grunting and raising an arm as more explosions sounded around him, the blond haired Cyber-nin then pulled his sword free and narrowed his eyes. _'Now where are you?'_ He inwardly muttered before spotting Shinobi, before frowning when he saw Ronin had decided to escape. _'Figures… though it does make this easier on me…'_ The blond haired cyber-nin decided before spotting Shinobi, his head twitching and sparks up and along his entire body. The Cyborg screamed while grabbing his head a second later before slamming his head down into the ground, the flashing lights on his helm returning to normal as he aimed his Grenade Launcher at the blond.

Laughing to himself he fired off several shots towards the young man, Naruto growling as he twisted around several shots before swinging his blade. The blunt part of his sword slammed into one of the grenade, knocking it back and to a surprised Shinobi. The grenade detonated a second later, knocking the cyborg off of the wall and too the ground below with a groan. Quickly lunging to press the attack, Naruto then cursed as Shinobi rolled several mines forward. Rolling around one of them, the blond then threw several throwing knives to detonate the others grunting as the room shook and the floor took visible damage.

'_We keep this up and the floor is going to give completely…'_ Naruto noted to himself before spotting Shinobi climbing his way back onto the walls. _'Two can play at that game.'_ The blond thought to himself while rushing to the side and jumping onto the wall before lunging at Shinobi once more. The psychotic cyborg-nin didn't seem to care as he activated his stealth once more. Naruto then cursed under his breath when he saw several packs of C4 lining the wall. _'He's disturbingly fast with this sort of work…'_ The blond thought to himself while kicking off the wall just as Shinobi detonated it, sending the blond sprawling to the side and knocking out a section of the far wall.

Rolling on the ground, the blond then pushed himself into a kneeling position while looking around for Shinobi. _'He wouldn't have left… above!'_ Naruto thought before looking straight up where Shinobi was holding several sticks of lit TNT. Widening his eyes, the blond quickly lunged out of the way as Shinobi released the sticks, then jumped onto the walls when the floor finally collapsed. Grunting under his breath, Naruto then made his way onto the roof and crouched low as he stared down Shinobi. The said cyborg let out an insane giggle once more before quickly firing his grenade launcher at him, only he forgot they were on the ceiling and the shot went veered downward just as Naruto quickly lunged passed it.

Sprinting forward, Naruto grabbed onto the two Bandoleers on Shinobi's chest and quickly ripped them, and his Ninjatou, from his body. _"Those are mine!"_ The Cyborg roared angrily only for Naruto to flip and swing Grey-Fox's blade, slicing into the spinal plate of his armor vertically. Shinobi then stumbled for a brief second and Naruto sliced his back vertically completely severing his spine and causing the Cyborg Ninja to fall down passed the missing floor. Jumping off of the wall, the blond haired cyber-nin followed after the insane cyborg, soon landing in a low crouch in a lower section of the facility, which looked to be some kind of training facility.

Sheathing Grey-Fox's sword on his back, Naruto slowly walked over to Shinobi and saw his body spark and electricity arching over his form. Looking over to the blond haired cyber-nin for a moment, Shinobi then started to giggle while allowing his arms to fall to his sides… _"Life is an explosion!"_ The Cyborg declared as he burst into blue fire, his voice echoing into mocking laughter when Naruto spotted a pair of active grenades in his hands. Cursing under his breath, the blond haired Cyber-nin quickly lunged out of the way as the grenades detonated, Shinobi dying with one final laugh echoing out in the empty recesses of the training field.

Slowly getting back up once the shrapnel and debris of what had once been Shinobi had passed, Naruto frowned towards where he'd been. _"Why do I have a feeling, that I'll meet someone very similar to you some day?"_ Naruto wondered to himself before brushing off his arms and then looked into the pouches of Shinobi's bandoleer, finding six-packs of C4 in each of them, as well as three grenades hanging off of them, and two Ninjatou. _'I would love to know how everyone always seems to carry more than they should…'_ The blond thought to himself, as often times it seemed like the people he worked with carried more than a fair amount of equipment, and sometimes even more than should've been physically possible.

Shaking that thought off, Naruto pulled the two bandoleers over his torso diagonally before making his way to a door. Opening it up, the blond then slowly looked outside, turning to look down each corner before continuing forward, and wondering just what he'd encounter on this mission next…

TBC…

AN: First of all, I'm sorry for the wait, I've been working on my other stories for the past while… And yes I do know that these chapters haven't really flowed well, It's mainly because I was trying to create a situation similar to Portable OPS / Peace Walker where Naruto would need to recruit others to his side. I also used some of Metal-Gear-Rising in my idea, since several Robots / androids of some kind seem to be fighting Raiden, and the game is supposed to be before MGS4, I figured I'd use that to my advantage. The "Ronin" that are mentioned in this chapter are supposed to be the "Frog-Esque" robotic soldiers in the Metal-Gear-Rising trailers. Anyways, I hope this seemed a little more like MGS than the last few chapters, I've been playing MGS Portable OPS and Peace-Walker in order for them to help…


	46. KageKitsune Pt7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**Chapter 45**_: _**Rebirth of a dream**_…

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

(AT-Corp HQ…)

Johnny walked behind both The Major and Batou, the two seeming to turn from serious to playful at a moments notice. _'How can they be so calm… we're in the middle of a facility with Cyborg Ninja all around us… yet those two can joke and poke fun at each other without a care in the world. I'm I just uptight or highly strung or something?'_ Johnny wondered to himself as it might explain his constant… accidents… on the field, though he was getting better. Deciding that that didn't matter, Johnny then blinked as Batou opened a door to a large computer room.

"Here we are, this is where all the data on the experiments here were stored. They kept the Cyborgs themselves on the lowest level on the off chance someone actually managed to get in here." Batou explained and Johnny pushed passed the two and looked around, noting it looked similar to the computer room back at Shadow-Moses, if only a little, but of course with much newer equipment.

"Sasaki, admire the place some other time. In the meantime why don't you download any information you can from the database." The Major ordered and Johnny blinked before nodding his head, putting his sniper riffle to the side and sitting down at one of the computers. Pulling a cord from his mobile, the man then linked it into the computer and began to type away.

"Huh… the reports on Shadow-Moses never mentioned he was a hacker." Batou noted with a raised brow and The Major rolled her eyes.

"It probably never came up because they didn't need one back then." The Major mused aloud with a shrug and Batou rolled his eyes before turning and looking out the door into the hall they'd come from.

"Yeah great, but lets just hope that Daimyo hasn't detected the hack and sent one of the Cyborgs to investigate… though that chance is very unlikely given my recent luck." Batou noted and The Major silently nodded her head while also deciding not to comment on his lack of luck.

"Which Cyborg would Daimyo send if it wanted to stop a hacker?" The Major questioned of Batou while keeping her weapon trained forward and switched the vision setting of her visor around. Said man frowned while allowing his AK to hang from his shoulder, then pulled out his light Ballistic Shield and Shotgun with a frown.

"Well… Samurai's weapons are made for distance, not close range, however whoever the hell they used as a base for him had some mean CQC skills…" Batou noted and The Major frowned for a moment, her eyes narrowing as the list of people with CQC skills were fairly high in the military. "From what I've been hearing, Shinobi has gone haywire so at least we don't have to worry about being blown apart…" Batou then added and The Major nodded her head slowly before crouching down low. "Kunoichi's a one on one fighter, taking on multiple opponents is the main flaw of her design…" Batou continued and The Major nodded her head, understanding as she'd seen that model.

"Youkai is too damn big to fit through these halls, not to mention he's weak in close-quarters, more of use as a sniper and heavy artillery fire than anything really." Batou continued before they both spotted someone using Stealth-Camouflage down the hall. "Which only leaves, Yourei…" Batou mused as something started walking down the hall, an invisible blade slicing and cutting through the walls at its side.

"What do you know about this particular model?" The Major questioned while keeping her eyes trained as it slowly made its way towards them.

"Not much but what I do know isn't good. She's fast, her basic body type was developed for quick ambushes and killing multiple targets unlike the others, her armor is thinner as a trade off, and she tends to use her optical camouflage whenever she attacks so her targets can't easily fight back… not to mention that she's equipped with the shortest weapons of the lot as well as some kind of whip at the back of her head that can be especially deadly when she wants it to be." Batou replied while his optics enhanced the area, allowing him to slightly see the said cyborg as she continued her approach.

"Of course she is…" The Major mumbled under her breath before taking a shot at where Yourei was, then frowned as the bullet was almost instantly blocked and deflected by her HF-Blades. "Sasaki!" The Major shouted and the man and turned to look at her. "You might want to hurry that up, we're about to have some very unwanted company." The Major warned while Batou slammed his hand on a button that shut the door to the room while backing up.

Tossing his machine gun to the side, the man then pulled both his shield and Shotgun from his back. "Do you really think that'll manage to do anything?" The Major questioned while pulling her Machete from her side and allowing her P90 to hang at her lower back. The blond haired man grunted at the question before narrowing his eyes as Yourei slammed its arms into the door separating them from her.

"Against a Cyborg Ninja, normally no, but I have an idea… just cover me long enough to where I can get up close." Batou replied and then narrowed his optics as Yourei slammed her hands into the doorway once more. The metal started to warp and dent as she did, The Major frowning as she gripped the hilt of her machete with both hands, Batou crouching down behind his shield.

"This is insane…" Johnny whispered to himself before stopping and shaking violently as an eerily familiar chant echoed out in the room…

"_Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii, Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ The chant that both Naruto and Grey-Fox had once used echoed out throughout the room in a feminine sounding voice, drawing Johnny's immediate and complete attention.

"W-What… why is it using that chant?" The man wondered warily while both The Major and Batou looked at the man from the corner of their eyes.

"Elaborate, Sasaki. What kind of baring would that chant have for you to start pissing yourself?." The Major ordered before turning back to the door as a small blade cut its way through the steel separating them from the Cyborg.

"Th-that chant was used by G-Grey-Fox during the Shadow-Moses incident… and by The Commander himself during the Big-Shell incident… it's sort of a tradition of the Cyborg Ninja I guess. B-But the Commander once said that the chant was more to unnerve opponents than anything else… mentioned something about it being nothing but a list of ports in Japan." Johnny explained with a gulp and got a look from The Major even as Yourei continued to slice her way through the armored door.

"Get back to work Sasaki, we'll deal with the ninja…" The Major ordered while Johnny nodded his head quickly before getting to work on downloading the information from the database, a frown on Batou's lips.

"Guy was right about one thing, even if it's a bunch of ports that freaky chant is unnerving." Batou muttered while The Major silently nodded her head while watching as two blades sliced through the door and formed a large circle out of the metal soon after. The circle was then kicked out of the way, The Major and Batou both moving out of the way before it slammed into one of the computers within the room. Johnny felt his breathing increase when it did, and brought his hands up to the sides of his head while his entire body began to shake.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! This is insane!" Sasaki managed to just barely get out passed his strained breaths before suddenly groaning as his stomach made a noticeably loud gurgle, the stress of this situation clearly getting to the man just as it had many times before. "Ooh, not again…" He moaned out and The Major felt her eye twitch as the "Normal" Johnny Sasaki from prior missions started to show up on them…

"Sasaki get a hold of yourself!" The woman shouted and Johnny groaned lightly before slowly nodding his head. Getting out of his seat, the man then crawled up under the computer, hoping that Yourei left him alone even as he continued to download information from the buildings database.

"Looks like Shit-Stain Sasaki strikes again…" Batou mumbled with an amused tone and Johnny groaned, wondering when _**that**_ nickname had come about. He honestly didn't think this kind of thing happened enough to earn him that kind of nickname either! It was only during Shadow-Moses… and then when he and the commander blew up that one base with a nuke… oh and when he infiltrated the tanker… and again while he was on the big shell… okay, maybe he _**did**_ deserve the nickname but still!

"Enough harassing Sasaki, prepare yourself Batou, here she comes!" The Major warned and the blond haired man narrowed his optics as Yourei flashed into view for only a second, before fading out as she entered into the room…

(With Naruto…)

Naruto slowly slunk his way through the second-level subbasement of the building, his helm's inferred setting activated. _'Alright, clearly these cyborgs didn't plan on any kind of ransom or asinine revenge like Ronin was saying… meaning that this is something totally different. Most likely since these men and women were soldiers… their… angry… but they're soldiers, revenge wouldn't matter to them, being used is normal… so maybe this is an attempt to destroy any information regarding their construction, an attempt to save others from their fate.'_ The blond haired youth inwardly mused before spotting a nearby room to the side and narrowed his eyes. Slowly making his way towards it, the blond then palmed open the door and slipped inside.

Frowning at the darkness, the blond deactivated the inferred of his helm before switching on his Night-vision setting and widened his eyes. _"An armory?"_ The blond questioned while seeing all manor of weapons… including knives, swords, and even shuriken encompassing a whole wall… _'I can work with this.'_ Naruto thought to himself while ignoring everything accept for the knives and blades, kneeling down he removed Shinobi's bandoleers and placed them onto the ground before grabbing a different pair of them with slots for several Shuriken, clearly being replacements for Samurai's.

While somewhat aware that they weren't going to be very effective against the cyborgs, there was no telling whom else he'd meet on this mission, and besides that, he'd really actually missed having Shuriken for quite a while now. While he had been trained to use most firearms by Ocelot, that didn't mean he didn't keep up his work with Shuriken and Kunai, it just mean that finding combat ready versions of either had become increasingly difficult, especially with the advent of the system on the rise. _'Such weapons are rare now because the System doesn't work on them…'_ Naruto mused to himself as he finished with the Shuriken filling his Bandoleer and then grabbed Shinobi's twin Ninjato.

Sheathing the two swords onto his back in an X shape, the blond haired man then looked around before spotting some body-armor. _'Okay… didn't expect that. Most of the Ninja use HF-Blades, and my own armor tends to deflect most light gunfire… however it never hurts to be cautious.'_ The blond haired man decided while walking over to where several sets of body-armor was hanging and pulled one down. Looking it over for a moment, the blond then removed the two Shuriken filled Bandoleers, Fox's sword, and his other affects and sat them to the side, then narrowed his eyes on an AT-Corp symbol before shrugging as he slipped it on over his MGA-0 (Metal-Gear-Armor-0).

Snapping several clasps shut at the sides of his ribs and over his shoulders, the blond then pulled his bandoleers and his other gear back on before silently looking around the Armory once more. Spotting some large pouches hanging with several throwing knives, the blond picked one up before opening it, and then found a dozen throwing knives held inside. Slipping that onto the belt around his waist, the young man then looked around for some explosives. Seeing as Shinobi was a Demolitions model, he felt safe in the assumption that some C4 would be lying around. Finally finding it, the blond grabbed the C4 before placing some on his person, and then carried the rest back to where he'd left Shinobi's Bandoleers.

'_It doesn't matter if you ID-Lock the guns, explosives still haven't been put into the system yet…'_ The blond thought to himself while kneeling down beside the Bandoleers and then placed the C4 into the pouches. Making sure that the wires and detonators were set to the proper frequencies, the blond then threw the bandoleers over his shoulder and sat down while placing a hand to his ear to activate his CODEC. After only a few seconds of ringing, the man answered his own CODEC with a slight grunt while letting out a yawn.

[Yeah? What is it?] He asked while rubbing his eyes and Naruto rolled his eyes.

_[Ishikawa, can you send me some information on where I could place C4 to destroy this place?]_ Naruto questioned of the man and he hummed for a moment, typing echoing in the background.

[Yeah, here you go. I've marked the places on your map that you should set the C4 to demolish this place for good.] Ishikawa replied while Naruto reached to his arm and opened the keypad hidden under his arm-guard. Pressing a few buttons to bring up the map, the blond then studied it for a moment, putting the map and where he'd need to set the charges intently. Soon nodding his head, Naruto brought the map down from his HUD and returned to talking to Ishikawa.

_[Right. Thank's Ishikawa, now, do you have any skills with aircrafts?]_ Naruto questioned of the man while leaning back.

[Some, mostly with helicopters, but no planes or jets. I could probably do some work as a copilot but that's it.] Ishikawa replied and Naruto hummed to himself while rubbing his chin through his helmet.

_[Don't worry The GAMA have a pilot ready, but I want you to head down and help them prep The Viper for our escape.]_ Naruto ordered and heard a grunt from the other end when he did.

[There might be a problem with that. A Sniper in the area seems to be using armor piercing rounds to fend off both PMC's and Rebels. If he or she sees us as an enemy there's a very likely chance he'll take out our pilots in an escape attempt.] Ishikawa noted and Naruto frowned once more before considering his options for a moment.

_[Exactly how good is this sniper?]_ He questioned of the man dully.

[Let me put it this way, he's held off both sides for several days now, with no spotter or support.] Ishikawa replied and Naruto hummed lowly, impressed despite himself while he heard Wolf snort in the back of his head, muttering about copycats.

_[I see… I'll get in touch with The Major after I set the C4, I'll have her go and deal with our little Sniper Problem personally. Kage-Kitsune out.]_ Naruto replied while turning his CODEC off before quickly turning around a corner out of the armory. Looking to either side for any of the Ninja, Naruto then switched vision settings to ensure, including using ultraviolet to make sure they weren't using Octo-Camo. Sure no one was around, the blond haired Ex-FOXHOUND operative made his way out of the room and down the halls.

Slowly approaching the elevator to the lower floors, Naruto briefly wondered what had happened to Ronin before frowning. _'She ran off when I was fighting Shinobi… but where did she run off too?'_ The blond haired Cyber-nin wondered to himself before shaking that thought off and continuing with his current task. However as he did he heard a beeping in his ear and raised a brow upon seeing Big-Mama's frequency was being used. Kneeling down, the blond reached up to his ear and pressed down onto the button to activate his CODEC. _[Big-Mama, what do you need?]_ The blond haired man questioned and the woman was silent for a moment before answering.

[Kage, I've received vital in formation from Raiden on the whereabouts of something I need retrieved from that facility.] The woman replied and caused the blond haired man to raise a brow before narrowing his eyes.

_[What about Olga's daughter, I thought he was sent in to retrieve her not information on objects of interest.]_ Naruto stated flatly and heard a light grunt from the significant older woman.

[And he was, however he managed to complete the mission, but upon looking at several files in Area-51, he actually found something more important.] The woman responded and Naruto was silent, though wondered where Olga's daughter was as the blond haired woman seemed to be keeping that to herself. [Kage… Raiden now has the location, of the body of Big-Boss.] Big-mama explained and Naruto briefly widened his eyes before humming, ignoring the strange tone with which Big-Mama spoke. While he couldn't feel emotions himself, the woman could, and he was certain that she still had many strong feelings for the legendary soldier…

_[I see… then Raiden will need to head out for it's retrieval… or would you prefer that I go and acquire Big-Boss's remains?]_ Naruto questioned of the woman with a rather dull tone of voice.

[Negative Kage, Raiden and Vapor will handle Big-Boss's retrieval. However, Raiden also found information of another sort, on the location of Solidus's body. Kage, it seems as if Solidus remains were brought to that facility, while your there, I want you to locate and retrieve them.] Big-Mama explained to the blond Ex-FOXHOUND operative and he hummed lightly while leaning his head back.

_[Planning to repair then revive the Legendary Soldier I see?]_ The blond haired Cyber-Nin questioned and yet Big-Mama was silent as the grave. _[Very well, where are Solidus' remains being held, I'm heading for the third-floor basement of the main-facility as we speak.]_ Naruto explained and heard Big-Mama click her tongue for a moment before answering.

[Raiden's report indicates that he should be down there. In other words Kage, I want you to retrieve the body, and then blow that place apart afterwards. I trust you can accomplish this?] The blond haired woman questioned of the significantly younger man and he nodded his head before replying.

_[Understood… however… may I enquire as to the current location of Olga's daughter? As well as to the current situation with Olga herself, if I know her she will be anxious to see her daughter in person for the first time.]_ Naruto noted mostly to himself and Big-Mama was silent for a moment before replying.

[For the moment, the girl is staying with Raiden, though we have plans to leave her with a… friend of yours, at a later date. As for Olga, we've not told her about her daughter's retrieval yet; she'd be far too emotional and may even jeopardize her mission needlessly. For now, I want to know what you believe is the correct course to go on in concerns to the girl, Kage…] Big-Mama replied and Naruto twitched slightly before slowly closing his single eye with a sigh. There wasn't much of a choice really, if they took her in, it'd be too much of an opportunity for The Patriots to attack them head on.

When it was only Olga, The Gurlukovich army, and himself alone they weren't really much of a threat; so the Patriots focused on something larger like Solidus. When he and Olga joined up with Big-Mama's group however, which also included Vaper, they still weren't a threat as Ocelot suddenly showed up with the FROGS and the B&B to keep them occupied. However, with the GAMA, his daughter, Olga, Vaper, Raiden, Big-Mama and her troops, as well as the few soldiers that he'd gathered, as well as his few stored Metal-Gears… Naruto knew it was too much of a threat for them to ignore, not to mention the chance to capture not only him but his daughter as well…

_[For the moment… I fear it is unwise for her to be around me, and it seems to me, that I will also have to leave your employ… and possibly Olga's if she is to remain safe. If we are to use Ocelot as a smokescreen, and let him divert The Patriots attention from us, we cannot come off as too dangerous to be left alone. And as such…]_ Naruto started to explain to the woman before she interrupted him.

[There's really no need to explain anything more to me, Kage. I already understand what you mean.] The woman stated and Naruto slowly stood up before looking to the elevator controls silently. [But just don't forget, even Big-Boss himself needed help to survive the missions he undertook.] Big-Mama told the blond hiared Cyber-Nin sagely, the younger blond humming lightly as he pressed the button for the bottom floor and leaned back with his arms crossed. _'I know… but the Fox has always worked alone.'_ Naruto thought to himself cryptically, even as the elevator started to slowly move down to the final floor of the building…

(With Sasaki…)

The man felt his breath heave as he hid under the table holding the keyboard and monitor up while still working on his terminal. Taking in several breaths to try and steady his frazzled nerves, the man then looked to where The Major and Batou were both still fighting against Yourei. _'Man, I so wish The Commander was here…'_ Johnny couldn't help but think to himself before shaking his head as he imagined the blond's voice in his head, the younger man ordering him to pull it together and get back to the mission. The facsimile in his head seemed to do the trick as the blond man quickly got back to work, before cursing and moving to the side as Yourei tried to cut him in half.

Batou quickly rammed into her from the side, knocking her away from him and Johnny breathed out a sigh of relief, then got back to work and left the fighting to the ones who were good at such a thing. _'Note to self, ask the Commander to train me in some form of combat…'_ The man thought to himself, as he was aware that he was sometimes something of a hindrance to those he worked with, but in his own defense he'd never truly become a Genome Soldier, and was instead a normal human man trying to keep up with Super-Soldier after Super-Soldier…

Meanwhile, The Major ducked as Yourei swung one of its arms, its blade slicing through the wall behind it and a section of one of the supper-computers in the room. Flipping back, The Major then watched as Batou fired his Shotgun at the cyborg from the side, knocking her back while he then brought his shield back up. _'What good is that when she doesn't use projectiles?'_ The woman wondered briefly before ignoring that as she lunged at Yourei with her Machete, one that was designed identically to the Machete used by "Null" during the San-Hieronymo Uprising. Holding it forward and lunging forward, The Major swung the blade upwards at Yourei.

The Ninja flipped back, attaching to one of the walls and caused The Major to frown before she flipped to the side and did the same. Lunging at Yourei once more, The Major and she both locked blades, the crimson-eyed woman looking to the side where Batou quickly grabbed his AK and let out a spray of Fire towards Yourei. The Ninja was pelted by the spray of gunfire, and then quickly rolled back to avoid further damage with The Major doing the same, and both coming out in a low crouch. Frowning deeply, The Major crouched back and held her machete in a defensive position, glad the weapon was designed in a similar manor to the HF-Blade, and thus able to block its attacks.

Yourei, seemed to consider its options for a moment while looking from The Major, to Batou, and then towards Sasaki. Easily deciding who its target should be Yourei flipped off of the wall and lunged towards Sasaki. However before she could reach Johnny, Batou through his shield towards Yourei while ducking down into a slide down towards her. Swinging both blades, Yourei sliced through the ballistic shield only for Batou to smirk as he came out under her and fired his Shotgun into her stomach at pointblank range, even the durable flex-armor that was worn over her exoskeleton being punctured by the weapons firepower.

Flying back from the force of the blow, Yourei then rolled out of the way as The Major tried to stab her with her machete. Flipping up to avoid Yourei's whip afterwards, The Major landed in a crouch while Yourei took a defensive stance with it's HF-Blades. Lunging forward, The Major evaded several swings of the cyborgs weapons before grunting as it cut into her shoulder. Frowing she blocked her next swing with her machete and then punched her in the face while unlocking the climbing claws from her left glove. Swinging her left hand across the chest of Yourei, The Major only just managing to tear four long gashes out of the cyborgs flex-armor with the weapons, causing her to kick the red eyed woman away before placing a hand to her wounded chest.

Lunging at Yourei while she was preoccupied with fighting The Major, Batou ducked as she swung both her whip and one of her blades at him, then twisted into a low sweeping kick. Knocking the cyborg off her balance, Batou then blasted into her with his Shotgun once more, the cyborg sparking violently while Batou was sent skidding back from the force of the blast. Seeing that the cyborg was disorientated, The Major quickly lunged forward, narrowing her eyes when she saw it notice her. Quickly rising back to her feet, Yourei swung her head, sending her whip sailing towards the incoming Major.

'_I've only got one shot at this…'_ The Major decided while ducking under the whip then feigned a horizontal swing with her Machete, the cyborg moving to block the attack. Smirking to herself, The Major then swung the blade vertically, severing the cyborg's left arm from her body before twisting into a roundhouse kick. Yourei stumbled back in a combination of shock and pain then began to twitch violently as sparks started to erupt from where her arm had once been, white blood leaking out and covering the floor. Bringing her machete back into a defensive posture, The Major watched as Yourei looked between her and Batou one last time before lunging at the blond haired man.

Batou growled while firing his Shotgun at the cyborg, the spray of fire impossible to fully block, while she only suffered minor damage. Moving to intercept the cyborg, The Major was thus surprised at a thunderous boom echoing out and Yourei's head seeming to explode before she could even reach Batou. Blinking for a moment, The Major then turned to see Sasaki panting heavily, holding his Anti-Tank-Sniper-Riffle with both hands and the end of the barrel smoking lightly. _'He can shoot that thing without support and in such close quarters? Impressive to say the least…'_ The Major noted to herself while Johnny fell to his knees and let out several panting breaths.

"Whoa… looks like I owe you my ass, Sasaki." Batou mumbled while Yourei's body burst into blue / white flames and began to melt away like the other Nin before her.

"N-No big deal…" Johnny replied with a way and Batou frowned towards the masked man and crossed his arms.

"Yes it is a big deal, I take personal matters like this very seriously. You ever need any help in the future, just call me and I'll help, no questions asked." Batou stated, getting a surprised look from Johnny while The Major rolled her eyes while sheathing her Machete at her side and then frowned towards Yourei's severed arm. If AT-Corp studied that, they could reengineer any lost information from this base just by looking at how they made the arm… _'An honorable death…'_ She thought to herself upon remembering Naruto's words earlier, thus picked up the arm and tossed it onto Yourei's other remains, allowing the cyborg to have an honorable death of her own as all traces of her were completely burned away.

"Sasaki!" The Major then stated and the man quickly looked over to her. "Did you get all the data?" The Major questioned of the masked man and Johnny turned to look at the damaged computers around the room.

"Well… I got all I could but with you guys tearing up the place I'll bet some of the Data was lost or damaged…" Johnny admitted and The Major frowned deeply before shaking her head as her CODEC began to ring. Bringing her hand up to her ear, The Major raised a brow upon seeing it was Naruto.

[Yes Commander?] The red-eyed woman questioned and the blond hummed for a moment.

_[Have you and Sasaki managed to retrieve the data from the computer room?]_ The blond asked her bluntly, and the purpled haired soldier rolled her eyes.

[Affirmative, however we also picked up an unexpected guest along the way… and we also had to deal with the "Yourei" Cyborg.] She replied and Naruto raised a brow before frowning slightly.

_[Is your new "Ally" a Friend or Foe?]_ He questioned and The Major looked over to where Batou and Johnny were now engaged in idle conversation.

[Friend. He's a former AT-Corp soldier, doesn't seem to happy with nearly being killed by the Cyborgs however so he's helping us on the terms that we get him out of here.] The Major replied and Naruto hummed lightly on his end while considering what the woman had told him.

_[I see… anyways Major, I've set C4 on the support struts down here, but I need you to go out and deal with a pest problem in the village. It seems we have a skilled Sniper in town, Ishikawa believes that he might take out our pilot if we don't deal with him… in any case, I'll leave his fate up to you.]_ Naruto explained before cutting his link with the woman, The Major frowning as she looked to Johnny and Batou. _'They can probably reach The Viper without me, and I can just tell the other GAMA to watch for them.'_ The Major decided with a nod of her head and turned to face the two.

"Batou. Sasaki." The Major called to get the men's attention, both snapping their heads to her when she called them. "The Commander has given me another mission, Batou, you and Sasaki are going to head over to The Viper, it's being prepped for take off so we can get out of here." The Major ordered and Batou nodded his head while Sasaki looked at her with a small amount of worry.

"What about you?" The man asked and The Major smirked towards him before walking off.

"Relax, I'm just going to deal with a little problem, then I'll be back, and I shouldn't even be gone for too long." She replied dismissively, her Stealth-Camo activating as she left, and Johnny looked to Batou for a moment before getting up and following the man out of the room as well…

(With Naruto…)

The blond haired cyber Nin frowned while finishing with the last of the C4, quickly switching the detonation frequency to the same one that he'd set the other's too, and then set the detonator itself to it. "Thanks for the help, Puma." Naruto noted casually while a cold laugh echoed in the halls of the base, the spirit of Shinobi clearly haunting this place. Flipping the detonator in his hand the blond then placed it into one of the many pouches around his waist, before frowning in thought as he tossed his extra Bandoleers to the side. _'I've got my exit point, the place is set to blow, now all I need to do is collect Solidus and return to Big-Mama.'_ The blond haired man mused to himself while standing up then looked at his map of the lower sections of the base.

'_Okay… lets see where I haven't been and start from there…'_ The man mused while studying his map for a moment, and then nodded his head silently as he made his way further into the base. Coming down a hall, the man stopped at each door before palming it open, finding that each was a room. Soon coming to one with a slash mark along its length, the blond gripped into the slash marks before hefting back and slowly pulling the door open. Soon completely opening it, the blond spotted Kunoichi lying on the ground, numerous slash marks littering her frame. _'What the hell?'_ Naruto wondered to himself as he walked into the room and then knelt down next to her.

'_She didn't have time to defend herself, this was a clean cut, they hit her at exactly the right spot to shut her down without her Suicide Bomb going off… but only someone with an intimate knowledge of her systems would be able to do that.'_ Naruto noted to himself before noticing the white-blood leaking out of her wounded torso. Frowning for a moment, the blond then laid her down and removed Grey-Fox's sword before quickly stabbing it down into her chest, her body bursting into blue / white flames. _'Rest in peace. And never be revived again.'_ The blond noted to himself as he sheathed Grey-Fox's sword, Kunoichi's body melting away as the blond could almost swear that he heard her spirit thank him.

Turning around on his hell, the blond haired man then walked out of the room, looking back only once to see the metallic skull of Kunoichi as it also melted away. _'No longer a dying Shadow trapped in a world of light, now you're free.'_ Naruto noted to himself as he turned back down the hall and palmed open a new door that turned to the side. Looking all around for threats, the blond haired youth soon opened a door and frowned when he found several deactivated Cyborgs lining the walls. _'Looks like they didn't even try to activate these…'_ Naruto noted and then frowned when he saw blade marks, as if the already active ones had cut up the many inactive Cyborgs.

'_But what purpose would that serve them?'_ The blond haired man wondered before humming lightly as he pulled Grey-Fox's sword from his back and then held it in a defensive position. Soon coming to the door, Naruto palmed it while looking around and then rolled out of the way as three Shuriken embedded themselves in the ground where he'd just been. Looking up, the blond haired cyber-nin narrowed his eyes upon seeing Samurai, his arm thrown forward and the optic on his helmet giving off a dull glow. _'So at long last it comes down to the last Cyborg.'_ Naruto mused while narrowing his eyes onto the cyborg as he slowly walked towards him as well.

"_So we meet at long last, Intruder."_ Samurai noted with a nod in Naruto's direction, his voice baring a hint of a South-African accent, while the blond haired man slowly stood up and frowned towards the "Cyborg Samurai".

"_Indeed."_ Naruto replied flatly and Samurai reached to his side and pulled his own Katana style sword free before twirling it in his hands. _"Before we begin this battle, I feel I must ask what you hoped to accomplish with this little uprising of yours?"_ The Blond haired youth asked and Samurai was silent for only a moment before finally replying to the young man's query.

"_In all honesty, we never sought to gain anything…"_ Samurai replied while leaning back and taking a strange stance with his sword. _"All we wanted, all we sought to gain, was to know, if we were ever truly alive like this… to know if we were truly just shadows, lost in a world of light."_ Samurai continued to explain before lowering his head and letting out a bitter chuckle. _"How ironic… I was his precursor… and yet even I end up following in his footsteps."_ The man mused with a tired sound voice, Naruto silently closing his eyes before sheathing Grey-Fox's sword, and then bulled Shinobi's twin swords from his back instead.

"_If that is your only wish, I will be glad to accommodate you…"_ Naruto declared and Samurai chuckled lightly while crouching down.

"_Yes… I knew you would… now… finish the last of this unit off, Grey-Fox…"_ Samurai pleaded as his helmet suddenly sparked with Naruto looking at him in no small amount of surprise before looking on silently as electricity began to arch over his body as it had Kunoichi or Shinobi. However, Samurai quickly took the pommel of his blade and slammed it into his helm, his body soon calming as he threw his arms to the sides. _"And set this lost soldier free!"_ Samurai pleaded, Naruto silently nodding his head to the man before both shot forward towards one another.

They both swung their blades at one another, Naruto blocking Samurai's with one of his own before swinging the other at his opponent's neck. Ducking under the blow, Samurai then leaned into a shoulder thrust, knocking Naruto back then threw three more Shuriken at the young Cyber Nin. Quickly using both of his blades to block the Shuriken, Naruto lunged at Samurai once more, ducking into an upward swing with one sword before swinging the other around horizontally, Samurai blocking with his Katana-esque blade. Pushing one another with their above average strength the two then came into low crouches apposed to one another.

"_Yes… that's good… that's good. I can feel it at last, soon… soon…"_ Samurai said quietly with a nod of his head, his voice lightly straining, before he then lunged forward once more. Blocking a swing from Samurai with his own blade, the blond then kicked the man in the chest before twisting into a roundhouse to his helmeted head, thus watched as it sparked violently while he backed up. _"Yes… hurt me more! Make me feel alive again!"_ Samurai demanded of the blond haired Cyber-Nin and Naruto frowned before lunging at him once more, only to quickly sheath his two blades. Lunging at Samurai once more, Naruto used CQC to grab Samurai's wrist before he could swing his blade, then flipped him over onto his back.

"_Y-Yes… yes! That's it! Now… we can fight as true warriors!"_ Samurai declared before stabbing his HF-Blade into the ground and slowly got up to his feet while taking a CQC stance Naruto immediately recognized. _'That's… that's the style of one of Big-Boss's private guard, taught to them by Big-Boss himself…'_ Naruto noted before frowning as Samurai lunged at him, quickly trying to grab hold of him only for Naruto to grab his arm, twist around his body and then push him forward. Sparking violently, voice coming out in hoarse panting rasps of breath, Samurai rose back to his feet once more.

"_I… I can feel it… my dearest wife… my beloved child… I'm coming home."_ Samurai managed to rasp out while Naruto quickly grabbed him and brought his knee to his gut before slamming both hands into his back. Samurai was forced onto the ground, his body continuing to spark violently as he looked up towards Naruto. _"I want… I want… to go home… please Boss… please Fox… please S-Snake… please set me free!"_ He pleaded and Naruto reached down and picked the cyborg up, his eyes closing as he sought out the spirit within the husk that was Samurai.

"_I see, so you are… Kyle Schneider… the Black-Ninja."_ The Blond stated more than questioned and Samurai merely sparked in his hold, Naruto giving the man a brief look of pity as he dropped him to the ground. _"Be with your family again Brave-Soldier, in the next life."_ Naruto whispered while walking over to Samurai's sword and pulled it from the ground then twisted it in the air and brought it down, straight through Samurai, cutting through where his heart would be. _"And finally find peace."_ Naruto whispered as the remains of Kyle Schneider burst into flames, and the spirit of the man who'd been experimented on countless times was finally allowed to rest in peace.

Turning on his heel, Naruto allowed the flames to consume Samurai completely, feeling his spirit more than deserved its final rest. Heading across from Samurai, the blond opened a door into the final room of the base. Entering inside, Naruto briefly widened his eyes seeing Solidus's body hooked up to numerous machines and then frowned deeply upon seeing the word Daimyo printed on the side of the case. Solidus himself was also wearing the red-under suit that had been part of his Exoskeleton during the Big-Shell incident. _'That figures, they used Solidus's body as Daimyo, what better way to give some value to a corpse…'_ Naruto thought with a scowl before walking over to the body then raised a brow as a voice echoed out around him.

"N-null…" The voice whispered and Naruto looked to Solidus only to turn around and look at a screen instead. The screen seemed to suggest that Solidus was in some kind of stasis, but was somehow alive, most likely he'd been revived in the same manor to which Grey-Fox had been. But from the scars on his body and the face he had tubes going in and out of his body, Naruto surmised he'd had some internal work done on him in order to become Daimyo…

"_Solidus… is that you?"_ The blond Cyber-Nin questioned only to frown and shake his head, certain that it'd only been his imagination. Cutting the man free of the numerous machines around him, Naruto then picked up Solidus body, threw it over one shoulder and took a grenade from his belt. Pulling the pin, the blond then tossed the explosive into the seat where Solidus had been only moments before, and walked out of the room as it exploded, cutting power to the surveillance equipment. Walking out of the room, Naruto slowed down when he saw a shimmer / distortion in the air, clearly marking someone using Stealth Camo.

"_So, finally decided to show your true colors I see…"_ Naruto noted as the false Ronin appeared before him, her sword held in one hand. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked at the body of Solidus for a moment before glaring at the "woman". _"I take it you're here for this…"_ Naruto then mused while raising the shoulder where Solidus was, only for Ronin to shake her head.

"_Quite the contrary Null, Solidus and even the Cyborgs built here were all merely bait to lure you out of hiding."_ Ronin stated in a cold monotone voice, causing a frown to cross Naruto's features for only a moment.

"_Oh really… then you must be…"_ Naruto started to say only for the false Ronin to nod her head and speak up.

"_A Patriot, correct."_ She replied with a slight bow and Naruto scowled deeply once more while glaring at the woman… or was she just a machine? _"You see Null, your physiology and abilities have always interested us. Your able to increase your strength and speed, use unusual powers, and even speak with the dead. We had thought that by studying your daughter, we might gleam some information to recreate this, and we were somewhat correct…"_ The Patriot explained before her fingers started to twitch on her right hand, Naruto looking around for some kind of escape without having to endanger his current Cargo.

"_We used what little we learned from studying your daughter in the development of Nanomachines as well as the Ultimate Soldier Project you've seen here, but were sadly met with only minor results…"_ The Patriot explained while Naruto remained Silent. _"When we attempted direct Gene-Therapy with your Daughter's genes we were met with advanced mutations occurring. Some of them were even lethal. However the fact your able to Interbreed with humans meant it was possible, however the direct way to do so alludes us without a comparison of your genes, hers, and the mothers."_ The Patriot explained to Naruto while the blond continued to consider his options to escape.

"_Once it proved… difficult… to use Gene-Therapy, we instead tried Nano-Machines with much more promising results. We were even able to to block their emotions like your own were, giving our soldiers an edge in battle."_ The Patriot continued to explain to the blond haired Cyber-Nin and Naruto scowled deeply. _"Other instances where our enhancements came were, the GAMA unit, The Cyborg-Ninja, and even our PMC's as all can match you in direct physical combat. However, as of yet the abilities that make you so unique still manage to elude us."_ The Patriot continued to explain and Naruto shook his head before glaring at the Patriot.

"_You went in a cycle…"_ Naruto noted with a frown and The Patriot tilted its head to one side while looking at him.

"_Excuse me?"_ It questioned and Naruto shook his head once more.

"_Your copying yourself, what you've done with the PMC's towards me, is the same thing you did with the Genome Soldiers towards Big-Boss… you've even taken on a female persona and body, just like the original AI's during the Peace-Walker incident were supposed to be female. Hell, you even became the Cyborg Ninja for my mission here, acting as my support for only a short while before finally revealing your true nature…"_ Naruto looked at The Patriot with a deep frown on his face as he then discreetly palmed a few Shuriken. _"No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, all you can do is repeat the same damn pattern over and over… you're just… a lifeless machine."_ Naruto stated in explanation and The Patriot seemed to twitch at the accusation before nodding her head.

"_Is it so wrong? We are superior to humans; we do not allow anger and jealousy to get in the way of logic and reason. Certainly a being as clearly advanced as you can understand such a concept."_ The Patriot replied and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_Oh really? And I suppose you taking Olga's daughter from her was completely justified in your mind."_ Naruto stated more than questioned and watched as The Patriot twitched once more.

"_The girl was a necessary part in our plans, we truly did plan on returning her… after we realized we needed an adult who already had access to his powers… namely Null, your daughter had no access to the abilities you have, so, we allowed Ocelot to tell you where she was, in order to eliminate any reason for you to stay with Olga. Making it too simple would've been a clear trap, so we acted to make certain that Big-Mama would be forced to send you here, rather than after your daughter."_ The Patriot explained and Naruto scowled, the manipulative machine hadn't changed one bit even without GW.

"_So all of this was simply in order to capture me?"_ Naruto questioned and The Patriot nodded its head silently before twisting around into a stance.

"_Correct, once we learn why our PMC's are unable to use your powers, we shall correct the mistake."_ The Patriot replied and Naruto shook his head.

"_Unfortunately, I don't feel the need to allow you such control of me. While its true I have… trouble feeling, that doesn't mean I'll allow you to have your way with the world."_ Naruto stated while concentrating on his Shuriken and then threw them at The Patriot, the weapons glowing as they embedded themselves in her shadow. Shaking her head, The Patriot tried to lunge forward, only to look at him in shock when she was unable to move from the spot. _"A trick I learned from, Vamp…"_ Naruto explained before holding up the detonator for the C4 around the building, causing explosions to rock the entire building before several sections started to burst, water pouring in.

Pressing down on the button, Naruto then threw the detonator to the side and lunged forward. Evading a swing of The Patriot's sword Naruto ran out of the room and down the hall as more explosions went off all around him. Running towards the elevator, Naruto pulled Grey-Fox's sword from his back and jumped inside, then jumped upwards and cut the roof out of it. Jumping into the elevator shaft, Naruto ran up the walls as the facility started to fall in on itself, the blond mentally counting down how long it would take The Patriot to get out of his little trick.

'_Not long enough, and Big-Mama wants me to bring Solidus' body to her so I can't just leave it…'_ Naruto thought to himself while slicing open the door to the upper most floor of the facility and then quickly lunged out into the main halls. Running to the buildings exit, Naruto twisted around and hit the locking mechanism, hoping to hold The Patriot off for a few more moments. Coming out, Naruto steadied himself as the bridge to the main facility started to shake and rock from side to side. Cursing under his breath, Naruto lunged across the bridge even as it was dragged down into the lake below by the falling facility behind him.

Hearing the sounds of something cutting through the door behind him, Naruto sped up while The Patriot jumped out of the facility and ran after him from behind. _'They sure are determined to capture me, aren't they?'_ Naruto mused to himself while narrowing his eyes as he approached the storage hangar, thus cursed when he saw that the PMC's had infiltrated the building. Looking up he also noted that the hangar for The Viper was open, and just hoped that Johnny and the others had been on it when it left. Using his sword to block several incoming shots from the PMC's, Naruto then glanced back at the approaching Patriot and lunged forward once more.

Flipping into the hangar, Naruto saw a tendril come from the side and grab hold of The Patriots head while he landed in a low crouch. _**"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! LAUGH WITH ME!"**_ A booming demonic sounding voice roared as The Patriots Head was slammed into the ground and then crushed under the strength of the metallic tentacle. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto then frowned when he saw what could only be a woman in a strange suit that had segmented plates along her belly and groin, a mask over her head and tentacles coming off of the back of her head, green straps curving around her hips / thighs, and a green pouch at her right thigh.

"_Laughing-Octopus."_ Naruto noted and heard the insane laughter echo from the woman as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"_**F-Fox? Oh, you look like hell! Did a Snake get a hold of you!"**_ She asked between her usual fits of psychotic laughter, the PMC's around keeping their weapons trained on him while Naruto started to notice the sounds of Crying, Screaming, and Roaring echoing out from all around him. _'Great, now I'm stuck with Solidus, and the B&B are here to play with me again.'_ The blond thought with a mental grimace as to these girls, playing was the same thing as skinning…

"Well well, so nice to have you back with us, Null." Liquid-Ocelot noted aloud and Naruto scowled while turning around to face the man.

"_Liquid… you looking… mostly the same."_ Naruto noted with a rather bland tone and the old man chuckled in response while shaking his head. _"So for how long did you know it was me?"_ Naruto questioned and Liquid reached into his coat to pull out a knife out, which he lightly fingered for a moment.

"About since you arrived, I've still got spies everywhere, and after locating Snake and that Raiden Kid… figured you'd be the only one crazy enough to come here." Liquid-Ocelot replied while Naruto looked around and then saw a message come up on his helm from The Major. _'Hurry up…'_ Naruto thought to himself while Liquid looked to Solidus' body over Naruto's shoulder. "So you came all this way for ol' Solidus… can't say I'm too surprised. However, I'm going to be needing something from my dear brother." Ocelot stated while pointing the end of the knife towards the blond and Naruto mutely raised a brow in response.

"_And what makes you think I'll comply with your wishes?"_ The blond asked seriously and Ocelot looked around at the many PMC Soldiers around him, Vamp walking into the room with several FROGS behind him.

"Well for one, you're surrounded." Ocelot replied and Naruto frowned as Octopus walked up behind him, barely restraining her urge to crush the life out of her "Brother". "Two, you got nowhere left to run too, my men have taken control of this entire facility, and outfitted the other B&B with their own armor…" Ocelot replied and Naruto nodded his head, seeing how that could be a major inconvenience… however the blond then ducked down as Octopus tried to grab him and lunged at Ocelot. Cursing Ocelot quickly ordered his soldiers to fire however Naruto deflected the bullets with his blade before sliding forward and slicing off Liquids arm from Ocelot.

'_I'll bet Big-Mama will want this…'_ The young man thought while quickly sheathing his sword and then kicking Ocelot into several of his men. Grabbing the arm, Naruto then lunged towards them and jumped off of the disorientated soldiers and ran along the walls. The PMC's opening fire on him once more as he went. Growling low in his throat, Ocelot glared over at Vamp and the FROGS, the dark haired man nodding as he ran after Naruto, the FROGS not far behind. Naruto himself ran outside on the walls and then up towards the roof, looking back only once when the FROGS started to fire on him from behind.

'_C'mon where are you?'_ Naruto wondered to himself while flipping to the side to avoid several knives thrown by Vamp. Barely keeping hold of Solidus' admittedly weighted form, Naruto then glared down at Vamp as he fast approached. However a second later, The Viper rose up and the rear-hatch opened up, one of the GAMA manning a M240 Machinegun on the loading ramp. Growling lightly, Vamp ducked out of the way as the GAMA opened fire, taking out several of the FROGS while Naruto lunged at them. Jumping onto the ramp, Naruto was aided by Johnny who grabbed his arm, Batou anchoring the man before helping pull the blond Cyber-Nin onboard.

Looking back for only a moment, Naruto spotted Screaming Mantis, who gave a bow as she lowered herself, disappearing from his field of view. "Commander! Is that Solidus!" Johnny demanded with wide eyes and Naruto turned around to face the man while walking onboard.

"_It's a long story Sasaki, suffice it to say the mission is complete."_ Naruto replied before walking over to where The Major was sitting. _"Major, I want you to get us out of here, and have the pilot head towards Columbia, specifically, head to La Peninsula de los Muertos."_ Naruto ordered as he entered into the V22B-Osprey, throwing the body of Solidus into a seat along with Liquid's arm, and then noticing a man with a bleeding left eye and arm, several more minor wounds also littering his body as well. _"And just who's this supposed to be then, Sasaki?"_ Naruto questioned while looking over to his subordinate and the man rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh… he's the Sniper that was in town… Names Saito I think… and The Major says she owns his ass now." Johnny replied and Naruto raised a brow for only a moment, and then decided not to ask why she'd put it that way. Walking towards an empty seat, Naruto briefly noted they'd most likely need a bigger transport for future missions given just how snug their numbers made this one. Deciding to think on it later, Naruto contacted Big-Mama soon after and then started to debrief her on the current situation.

(Arms-Tech-Facility…)

Liquid-Ocelot, or rather Revolver-Ocelot once again grit his teeth as a field-doctor wrapped his stub of an arm in gause. _'Oh god damn that Liquid! If he wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself!'_ The man thought to himself as the doctor looked behind him where Vamp was walking in their direction. "King, The Fox and his little group have gotten away." Vamp reported and Ocelot growled in his throat, having Solidus' body would've been infinitely useful, but it seemed like Null was finally starting to fight for his own reasons.

And while Ocelot was somewhat glad for that, he was more than a little pissed that the young man had felt the need to pull a Grey-Fox and cut his arm off… again! "Dammit… I figured as much. Stupid kid, and his fucking Ninja shit!" Ocelot cursed angrily as the doctors tried to help stop his arm from bleeding out any more than it already was. As they did, Ocelot considered his options, he clearly couldn't take Liquids arm back, that was insane and he didn't want that nut-case taking over control of him again. However, the way Liquid thought did have advantages, plus he still needed The Patriots and Snake to think he was Liquid…

'_No… I need to be Liquid's Doppelganger. That way The Patriots will focus on me, while Big-Mama can use Liquid's arm and Solidus' body to finally repair __**Him**__… and then the real game can finally begin.'_ Ocelot thought to himself as Vamp looked at his wounded arm for a moment before frowning.

"Are you certain you're alright King? Do you need me to get you anything?" Vamp questioned of the old man and Ocelot merely grunted while leaning back, The PMC Soldiers and FROGS moving all around the base to round up and save whatever little Data Naruto and his team hadn't gotten too and either erased or destroyed. The old man had to admit, Naruto had gotten much better from his younger days, back then he'd have probably left several things out for them, but this time he did things better… though that could've been because of the fact that he was in a group this time.

"I'll be fine… just get in touch with Tokugawa Industries and see about getting me a new fucking arm, preferably one that won't be cut off next time!" Ocelot snarled out and Vamp nodded his head before turning and walking away as the man grunted while his doctors continued to try and stop the rapidly bleeding stump. _'These guys are a bunch of idiots… what the hell do I even pay them for?'_ Ocelot had to wonder to himself before shaking his head and leaning back as he started to make plans for the future, now that he was no longer under the influences of the Spirit of Liquid-Snake…

(?)

Naruto looked out of the Viper as they fast approached their destination, a small smirk crossing his lips as he saw it. "Le Peninsula de los Muertos." The blond haired Cyber nin whispered to himself before making his way to the cockpit of the chopper. "Bring us down over there, Big-Mama's forces will meet up with us." The blond ordered and got a nod from both the pilot and Ishikawa as they brought the chopper down in what appeared to be an abandoned nuclear launch facility. Retreating to the back of the chopper, Naruto picked up Solidus's body and Liquids right arm before closing his eyes as they finally touched down on a heliport, the door opening soon after.

Watching the door open, Naruto slowly marched forward even as the GAMA Unit, The Major, Sasaki, and the rest got out of the Viper. Turning to look at the chopper for a moment, the blond nodded his head to himself before spotting Big-Mama herself. Walking over to the woman with the remains of Solidus and Liquid's arm, the blond soon came to a halt before her. "Mission complete, ma'am." Naruto reported while two men came over to him with a stretcher, which the blond put Solidus on before standing at attention before Big-Mama, arms crossed behind his back.

"Excellent work, Null." Big-Mama noted before seeing the team that Naruto had managed to pull together in the course of his mission and smirked. "Quite the host of characters… don't you think?" She noted and the blond mutely shrugged as she then walked passed him, a man handing Naruto his old FOXHOUND Jacket. Pulling the jacket on over his shoulders, Naruto followed beside of Big-Mama, also changing the setting on his Octo-Camo to show him wearing an old Spirit Camo BDU with his usual affects worn overtop it.

"Ma'am!" Johnny said with a salute before reaching to his side to unclip a miniature Data-Storage device from his waist and hand it to the woman. "Uh… here, I managed to get as much as I could but with the ninja and all…" Johnny started to say nervously only for Big-Mama to hold up a hand to stall him.

"It's alright Sasaki, I was already debriefed on the situation by Null prior to your landing." The woman stated drawing both Ishikawa and Batou's immediate attention to the blond, while Saito sat behind, several medics working on his now missing eye.

"Wait, Null? As in Null-Fox, that's who I've been working with?" Batou demanded as the said young man walked to stand at Big-Mama's side, the blond woman raising a brow.

"Is there a problem with that?" She asked evenly and Batou looked at her for a moment before smirking.

"Nah, just never figured I'd be working with another Shadow-Moses survivor." The pale-blond haired man admitted with a shrug while Big-Mama turned to look over at Ishikawa with a frown on her face.

"You're the UN Peacekeeper Ishikawa, correct?" She questioned and the man gave a curt nod in response. "I see, Null mentioned your help, so I'll see to it that your returned to the UN…" Big-Mama started to say only for Ishikawa to hold up a hand with a frown on his face.

"No thanks, I'm going to let them think I died in that fiasco of a mission… it's too much hassle working in the field." Ishikawa replied while rubbing his face for a moment and then looked towards the GAMA and Batou. "However, judging from this little group you don't have any analysts accept for that Sasaki guy, am I right?" Ishikawa questioned and Naruto shook his head, Johnny chuckling nervously when he did. "Well looks like you just got yourself a new one on board then. I want to make sure these "Patriots" of yours don't get full control like what I saw back there." Ishikawa stated before Big-Mama nodded her head slowly and spotted Saito with an eye-patch over his left eye.

"The Lady over there pretty much owns my ass now so I'll stick around…" The now one eyed Sniper replied quietly while Big-Mama raised a brow before turning to look at The Major and raised a brow before walking over to her.

"I take it your "The Major" whom Null mentions leads The GAMA Unit?" She questioned and the woman silently nodded her head, allowing the blond haired woman to turn and walk back over to Naruto. "So, it seems you've formed a unit of your own… what now?" She questioned and Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"We can't continue to work together, undoubtedly since you've obtained Solidus' body and Liquid's arm, the Patriots will send people to retrieve them. It would be unwise to give them more of a reason to simply drop a missile on all of us instead, so myself and Olga will head out elsewhere…" Naruto noted aloud and Big-Mama nodded her head in agreement with the blond haired man.

"Where too? And I have a few men who could use combat experience, and I'd prefer that they join you than some random PMC." Big-Mama noted mostly to herself, and Naruto crossed his arms before turning to the side. Looking out over the land where Big-Boss had formed FOXHOUND for a moment, the blond haired man then closed his single eye. He knew exactly where he needed to go, a place that would serve as a host to a new generation of soldiers…

"To a place without borders…" Naruto replied cryptically and Big-Mama smiled as she also knew exactly where he meant.

"I see… I'll have some men head out and see about repairs then." The woman stated while Johnny and the others looked to one another at the odd conversation. "For the moment, I'll have the men refuel your chopper, for the moment you and the others should get some rest. Olga and Vapor have both accomplished their missions… and you'll probably have more need of their skills. Boris and Boskov will also be sent there when they return…" The blond haired woman stated and Naruto turned his single eye to look at her with a raised brow.

"Why the sudden generosity?" Naruto questioned and Big-Mama gave the blond haired man a stern look.

"I want you to give The Patriots hell for me, I'm getting old, and I can't command people as well as some… well at least not like _**he**_ could mind you. But you can, with _**his**_ help of course." The woman replied with a look before walking off and leaving Naruto to hum in thought to himself.

"Commander… what was she talking about?" Johnny asked while looking to the blond haired Cyber-nin with a confused expression.

"Do you know where we are, Sasaki?" The blond haired man asked his subordinate with his head tilted to one side. Blinking for only a moment, Johnny shook his head, and then scratched his head as Naruto turned to look at the sun setting in the distance. "You have a grandfather also named Johnny don't you?" Naruto questioned and Johnny blinked for a moment before raising a brow.

"Uh… yeah, he was a part of Russia's Red Army, specifically he was in the Intelligence wing known as "GRU", back during the Cold War when my dad was still little. I remember he used to tell me all kinds of stories, even a few about when he met Big-Boss." Johnny replied and Naruto nodded his head before turning around to face the blond haired man.

"Your father was also briefly stationed in the San-Hieronymo Peninsula, and taken as a prisoner when he didn't join a rebellion…" The blond haired man stated and saw a briefly shocked look cross Johnny's face.

"Hey, how'd you know about that Commander?" Johnny questioned and Naruto motioned a hand towards the nearby abandoned facility.

"Because Sasaki, Big-Boss was the one who pulled him out of that mess… and this is San-Hieronymo, La Peninsula de los Muertos. The Birthplace of FOXHOUND." Naruto replied and Johnny widened his eyes before shaking his head and walking over to his commanding officer.

"B-but sir, how did… Oh wait… you can talk to spirits can't you." Johnny remembered before rubbing the back of his neck while Naruto shook his head. "So what now, Commander?" Johnny questioned and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest before turning back to look at the man.

"Now we rest, for soon enough we shall move elsewhere to start our own PMC." The blond haired man replied and The Major made her way towards the man with a raised brow.

"Really now, and where exactly will our base of operations be then? Here? At the birthplace of FOXHOUND?" The woman questioned and Naruto closed his eyes for only a moment before turning to look at her.

"No… not here… but to the place that Big-Boss built, where men and women fought together, as soldiers and comrades. A place without borders…" Naruto explained and Johnny scratched his head with a confused expression on his face.

"Sir… any place like that was already destroyed by Snake. Both Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land." Johnny reminded the man only for him to shake his head and gaze at the horizon with a narrowed eye.

"No. One place still remains Sasaki… the place where Big-Boss accepted who he was, the place where his dream began, the place once known as Mother-Base, but it has another name." The blond haired man stated while turning and then looked at the strange group of people in his "Unit". "We're going to the true, Outer Heaven."

TBC…

AN: End of the Kage-Kitsune arc, and next will be the beginning of the major changes to the MGS timeline due to Naruto's interferences. Hope the wait wasn't too long this time, and until next I update, Ciao!


	47. Guns of The Patriots Pt0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear Solid in any way shape or form, if I did, would I even bother righting it?

_**NU**_: _**Null-Fox**_…

_**GOTP Arc**_…

_**Chapter 46**_: _**Solid Sin**_…

Normal Speech…

_Normal Thoughts_…

Codec Calls…

_Cyborg Ninja Speech_…

**Demon/Beast Unit Speech**…

_**Demon/Beast Unit Thoughts**_…

_**Inner Spirit Speech**_…

(Caribbean Sea…)

It's been several weeks since the end of Naruto's mission into the jungles of South-America. Since then numerous things have happened, Olga not only managed to complete her mission, but also was sent on and completed a second mission to capture the Metal-Gear Raptor model she'd learned about. Jack Sears, AKA Raiden, went MIA during a mission with Big-Mama and Vapor to retrieve the body of Big-Boss, and hadn't been seen or heard from since. Big-Mama's men had been hard at work repairing the damage done to the "True" Outer-Heaven, a place long since forgotten by time. But now, Naruto looked out one of the windows of The VTOL Viper, and stared out over the Caribbean silently, inwardly contemplating his next move.

Feeling a shift at his side, the blond looked down to a little girl, barely three years old, and clinging to him as if her life depended on it. As he looked to the girl and her shaved head, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why she had a series of strange markings along her body. _'According to Big-Mama, she was plugged into The Patriots System, perhaps they show both where she was plugged in and how…'_ The blond haired man mused to himself while the little girl breathed softly while snuggling into his side. Naruto frowned, quite uncomfortable with this situation, as he'd prefer it if Olga was the one taking care of the girl, at least given his lack of emotional responses.

"Sir, we'll be landing soon!" Ishikawa suddenly called out from the front of The Viper, the blond blinking before nodding his head. Looking around, Naruto made note of the rest of his "Unit" which he still needed to actually name. Saito, the sniper, who now wore an Eye-patch on his left eye, much like Solidus had, and had needed a replacement left arm in order to continue fighting. The replacement arm had been designed, built, and attached to Saito by Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, the original designer of Metal-Gear-D and the TX-55. Saito had been given the Codename "Cyclops-Eagle" due to his skills as a sniper, and of course his single eye.

Batou was the same as ever, though now wore a different uniform that was based on the old uniform of the original MSF. Oddly enough Batou, AKA "Big-Guy" as some among their group, including The Major, called him, was more diplomatic than he first appeared. He was good with negotiations and also good with recruitment, thus was their new primary recruiter. Batou also had good enough sense that he could see a good soldier, his sound decisions thus far having helped bolster their ranks. Oddly the official codename Batou had earned "Heavy-Bear" referred more to his use of Heavy-Artillery rather than his diplomatic skills.

Ishikawa now wore more casual almost civilian like clothing, but hadn't really changed anything else. As their "Intelligence Officer" he was in charge of managing any Spy or Intel units that they might acquire. This also meant that he also had to distribute the said intel to the field officers around their PMC. In a way, this made Ishikawa their unofficial CO, with Naruto himself taking the official moniker whenever he was needed to aide a field operative. Given his nature, Ishikawa was given the codename of "Hidden-Dog" for the fact he was "Hidden" within the system the majority of the time, as well as his ability to find almost anything on the net.

The Major herself had changed only a little, mainly in that when relaxing she was seen wearing something other than her stealth armor. She'd also decided to give herself a name, thus went around and asked for suggestions, Naruto, Ishikawa, and Batou actually finalizing what she would be called. Batou had suggested "Motoko" as her first name for some reason he wouldn't elaborate on, besides saying he knew a woman by that name. Naruto and Ishikawa had suggested, of all things, "Kusanagi", in honor of the legendary weapon, as she was technically a weapon herself, which The Major took as a surname. Thus the newly named "Major Motoko Kusanagi". Strangely enough however, she had left her codename as "The Major" and said that it was in reference to The Boss.

The Rest of the "GAMA Unit" were spread out amongst the PMC, some had been assigned as Field-Operatives, some were engineers, and others were, oddly enough, cooks and medics. While they did have codenames, theirs were sadly very generic as they had little personality to draw from in order to make their names stand out. Thus far each of their codenames started with "GAMA" so recognizing one of them wasn't too hard. The GAMA did still have their higher than average combat skills, but were seldom needed to be deployed as a unit, and were more useful as Guards.

Johnny Sasaki, was still one of their hackers, though not the best he'd rather ironically been assigned to the Spy unit. When asked, by the majority of his unit no less, why such a… well… he'd rather not say, had been chosen for such a job, Naruto had replied it was because he was the least likely person to be a Spy. Johnny had a natural way of acting that left little to suspect, his being nearly brain dead at times, constantly slipping up, and even his irritable bowel disorder all suggested he was the last person to be a spy, which in truth made him the best for the job. More than a little surprising was that Johnny's codename was "Snake-Eyes" both in honor of him seeing Snake on every mission he'd been on, and for the fact that he had The Devils Luck…

At the moment, Johnny had been deployed to keep an eye on Colonel Campbell's niece / daughter, Meryl Silverburgh. Naruto's reason for this was that he'd realized that The Patriots did things in a cycle, and if this was true then inevitably The Patriots would try to use Meryl against Snake yet again. As of yet there wasn't much intell from Johnny about his infiltration of the unit Meryl was in command of, well nothing beyond him constantly complaining about being smacked around quite a bit since Meryl recognized him from his days as a Genome-Soldier, and much cursing from Johnny about how, while she was even more "Built" than he remembered, she was also still as much of a "bitch!" as she'd been back during Shadow-Moses.

Boris and Boskov, the two last remaining members of The Gurlukovich Private Army had also joined Naruto's PMC. Boris, the sole Arsenal-Tengu remaining after the Big-Shell incident had become one of their best field-operatives, working more than well with technological advancements. His name "Tengu-Crow" was in reference both to his status as an Arsenal Tengu as well as to a "Karasu-Tengu" a type of bird demon in Japan. Boskov on the other-hand had more than a little knowledge with communications, having become their communications officer fairly quickly as well as a Metal-Gear Pilot. Boskov had received the Codename "Red-Elephant", Red for his Russian heritage and Elephant for his listening abilities.

Vapor of course already had a codename, "Vapor-Snake" in reference to being the final clone of Big-Boss, as well as an unaltered copy of the man, thus very different to his brothers Solid, Liquid, and Solidus. Vapor hadn't changed much at all, and of course become one of the primary members of their Solo-Stealth-Infiltration unit. The SSI Unit was primarily built upon the ideals of Big-Boss and The-Boss' methods. This unit was taught the most CQC, Weapons skills, and even vehicular combat skills much like the skills FOXHOUND had taught Naruto so long ago. As of yet, the unit featured only four members, Vapor-Snake being the senior member, alongside of their currently missing operative, Raiden.

Last but certainly not least was Olga Gurlukovich herself, she'd changed somewhat in that she was seemingly more open and even tolerant with Naruto, but was still generally very violent and cold towards others. Her exact reaction upon learning her daughter was being cared for by Naruto, after she retrieved MG: Raptor, and that he hadn't told her about her retrieval sooner… well… Naruto had a very sinking feeling that the woman was going to skin him alive when they next met.

Olga was actually one of their "Experimental" soldiers in that she had her armor modified to a feminine frame, preferring not to hide behind the guise of a man, and had become surprisingly proficient with Naruto's SAA's. Her use of Solidus' old Katana and Wakizashi had also been something of a surprise, as she caught onto how to use two swords at once much more quickly than had been expected. Unfortunately, Big-Mama had chosen her codename and decided that since she had always "longed" to have her daughter back, as well as being Russian, and her impressive use of the SAA's, had garnered her the name of "Longing-Ocelot", much to her annoyance.

Of course Olga took offence to this, even if Big-Mama, Vapor, Johnny, and hell, even Raiden, had gotten a kick out of it. She'd of course unleashed some feminine fury upon his head for continuing to use the codename, and Naruto of course brushed it off like it was nothing, given that this was only because Olga, while a strong woman, was still no where near as physically built as he was. However the blond haired man was more than sure that the woman would find some way of beating the hell out of him for not telling her about her daughter being retrieved, even if she had to step on him with REX… which she would and could do as she did know how to pilot the damn thing…

Shaking his head of those aberrant thoughts, Naruto mentally decided it would be best to keep Olga informed of anything in the future. _'Why do I suddenly feel like I'm whipped… without even being married?'_owHow The blond haired man wondered to himself as he felt The Viper slowly lower and looked out the window to his new home and Base of Operations. Looking down at it, the newly repaired Mother-Base stood proud and tall, the true Outer-Heaven reborn as what could only be called a Man-Made island nation given the sheer size of the plant. Narrowing his eyes, The Blond haired youth focused on each of the individual sections of the Plant, quickly putting them to memory.

The first one was the "Command Center", which was the proverbial brain of the entire base and stood at the center of the Mother-Base. This would be the place for new recruits to come to register as a member of their PMC, as well as to receive information on their living arrangements. Dotted around this section of Mother-Base were a few paved roads, medium sized office buildings, and even a few towers, and at the center of it a large tower with a communications satellite on its roof. Also on this section of the Mother-Base is a factory with large smoke-stacks, and a solar-energy-plant.

Next the blond gazed over to the "R&D" section of Mother-Base, which not only did research into new weapons, equipment, and vehicles of all shapes and sizes, but also managed the upkeep of their "Special" weapons, namely, the various Metal-Gears that Naruto had acquired over the years. It contains two cranes, one on each of the first two struts, with two more on the fourth strut, two ports, at least ten circular towers, two miniature hangars, what appeared to be a Cargo-Elevator on two of the struts, and a single rectangular building where the actual development took place. The training facility for soldiers was also located on this section of the Mother-Base, containing both a "Kill-House" and a "Firing-Range" within it.

Next comes the "Living-Quarters" of Mother-Base, which is clearly where the various persons in their PMC, as well as their families if invited, would stay and live. It contains at least nine towers (four small, two medium, two large, and one extra-large), eight rectangular three-story buildings, one rectangular one-story building, eight small hangars for vehicles to get around to other sections of Mother-Base quickly, and two cranes. It is in this section of Mother-Base that the Mess-Hall and Sick-Bay are, though smaller ones do dot around the rest of the Mother-Base, the ones here are the largest as this is where the most soldiers / people would be. This is also where the "Brig" is, in order to hold overly violent soldiers, either enemy or domestic…

Then comes the "Hangar" section of Mother-Base, this being the place where various war-machines, vehicles, and other such machines are stored, repaired, or even engineered for their PMC's use. This section is unique in that one of the struts isn't in the Hexagonal design, instead being that of a large runway strip, with an "S" Shaped building and at least six towers. There are also two more struts adjoining to the runway that have what look like three cargo elevators, a large cargo-elevator, five cranes (two on one strut, one on the other, and two on the dock), a helicopter pad, and a dock.

The last section of the Mother-Base is the "Mission Support" section, which is where the Intel unit would operate from, and would probably become Ishikawa's new home. This section of the Mother-Base has at least two communications arrays, as well as a crane, three rocket-launcher-turrets for use against threats identified by an operative, two supply-catapults for launching supplies if their were every trouble within the base, two anti-ship missile launchers, and two surface-to-surface anti-ground guided missile launch pads. Also on this section is a very large Cargo-Elevator that is directly linked to the "Special" hangar where an equally "special weapon" is still stored…

"So that's our new home?" Batou questions while moving to look out the window as well, then lets out a low appreciative whistle upon seeing the massive, and highly impressive, structure. "Not bad, and here I thought we'd end up with a shack somewhere out in the boonies." Batou noted to himself while Naruto hummed lightly before scooping up Sunny, Olga's daughter, and then held her as she still unconsciously clung to him. The blond man was wearing a "Naked" variation of the standard MSF Uniform, Naruto hadn't really decided if he wanted to change it yet, and instead allowed soldiers to pick their own Camo, equipment, and other necessities for missions, within reason of course.

"This base was built by the men who would found Outer-Heaven, it should come as no surprise that it was built to last." Naruto noted aloud and Batou inclined his head as they slowly descended to land at the Hangar of The Mother-Base. As they lowered down onto the main runway section of the Mother-Base, Naruto noticed several other helicopters, ships, and many more vessels heading their way.

"Whoa, where are all of those coming from?" Saito questioned with a raised brow while Naruto reached up and rubbed his chin for a moment. Much like Bato, Saito was wearing an MSF uniform, however he chose to leave the shirt partially open and thus revealing his dog tags around his neck, he also had his ALICE filled to the brim with rounds for his sniper-riffle, the same medication that Sniper-Wolf once used was also on hand for the man, though his cybernetic prosthetic arm made them less needed, and the Balaclava was foregone completely like Batou.

"Some are from Nicaragua, Big-Mama got in touch with some of Big-Boss' supporters down there, they practically jumped at the chance to join a PMC made in honor of Big-Boss' dream. Others are merely the few remaining survivors from Outer-Heaven and Zanzibar Land. Still more are soldiers who wish to fight on their own terms, not those dictated by The Patriots and their system. As the only PMC that doesn't require Nano-Machines as a rule, our number of applicants is brimming with actual soldiers with real field experience, instead of those copies of me." Naruto replied and Batou let out a low whistle while Saito slowly nodded his head as the helicopter soon touched down.

"But how'd they manage to get their hands on that many ships?" Batou had to wonder and Naruto shook his head lightly.

"The majority of those ships have already been decommissioned by the military, but have been commandeered or even purchased for our use by dummy-companies set up by Big-Mama." Naruto replied with a dull tone as The Viper touched down, its propellers soon stilling as the loading ramp in the back was lowered. Grabbing their gear, the members of his unit who had remained with him, rather than come to Mother-Base ahead of him, walked out alongside Naruto, the blond haired man breathing in the fresh sea air. Looking to Sunny, the blond noticed her cringe at the light before turning in his arm and snuggling closer into him.

Looking back up, the blond haired youth saw an old man walking towards him. The man is old, and bears an almost "Mad" quality to his visage, his body is bent and fragile looking, with thin shoulders and spindly limbs, his skin is pale and wrinkled, with his white hair balding off of the top and flowing down to the base of his neck, a small beard / mustache visible on his face. He wears a pair of strange goggles over his eyes, and he is dressed in a pair of comfortable slacks, with a simple button-down shirt, and white labcoat worn overtop it all, a pair of brown shoes covering his feet.

"Doctor Madnar, good to see you again." Naruto noted with a nod to the man as he approached and then lifted his goggles and stared at Sunny.

"Who is this then?" The man asked with a noticeable Russian accent, Naruto looking down to the little girl and sighing.

"Olga's daughter, Sunny." Naruto replied and saw a look cross Doctor Madnar's features as he looked from the little girl to Naruto himself.

"You are the father?" Doctor Madnar questioned and Naruto twitched slightly before nodding his head, the doctor smiling when he did. "Good, you'll never know a happiness greater than being a father… and raising your children. And… you'll never appreciate it, until they are gone." Doctor Madnar noted mostly to himself while Naruto hummed and then looked to the side where he saw someone heading towards them. "Ah yes, and her mother is already here to meet her as well." Doctor Madnar noted mostly to himself before chuckling, Saito and Batou looking to one another, Then Ishikawa and the GAMA-Pilot, before all four decided to become scarce so the two could have a little privacy, Doctor Madnar following behind them…

Watching as Olga approached him, the blond watched on as she saw him, then seemed to slow upon seeing the little girl in his arms. The look of anger / annoyance that had been on her face, soon gave way to a look of shock, and then to joy as he could almost swear he saw tears in her eyes. _'Though she'd kill me for ever saying she did.'_ The blond haired man thought to himself and then raised a brow upon seeing her hair was longer than ever, and that she still hadn't cut it.

"Your hair is even longer…" Naruto noted as Olga approached, thus causing her to stop and cross her arms over her chest with a frown. However she seemed unsure of herself afterwards, a strange look crossing her features as she looked at Sunny.

"I… I still don't feel the need to cut it." The woman stated in explanation while idly gazing at the still sleeping girl in Naruto's arms. "Is… is that really her?" Olga then questioned of Naruto and the blond haired man nodded his head.

"She is your daughter Olga, you can hold her if you desire…" Naruto noted and Olga quickly marched forward and scooped the girl out of Naruto's arms before hugging the child to herself as if she'd somehow disappear if she didn't. Yet again, Naruto could swear he saw tears in the normally strong woman's eyes, but this time the wet trails down her cheeks proved it and the blond decided not to comment on it. However the jarring motion of being picked up had also woke Sunny, the little girl looking up at Olga. Olga stared into the eyes of her daughter as she did, while Naruto walking away and allowing her, her moment with Sunny.

Reaching into his pocket, the blond haired youth then pulled out a radio receiver and narrowed his eyes while setting the frequency to that used by The Major. "Gather the men…" He stated into the piece simply, and then replaced the radio into his coat as he then continued before stopping at a sound.

_[La… la la… La la la, la la la… La… la la… la la, la la…]_ Two female voices sang out as two massive V-TOL machines quickly rose up from the side, three propellers spinning rapidly. The Machine had a Rail-Gun and raydome attached to its lower-section, with its head on the upper-section, and both connected via a simple bar. The second one was virtually identical to the first, only painted maroon rather than the dark-grey of the first one, while attached to each of their undersides was a cable, the cables lifting up what looked like a heavily modified Metal-Gear REX with long arms under its shoulder mounted missile launchers, as well as a tail for some reason.

"Chrysalis." Naruto mumbled as the AI-Weapons flew overhead, carrying Metal-Gear RAPTOR over to where his Metal-Gear REX, RAY, and JACKAL all waited for it. After the Mother-Base was repaired to a manageable extent, Naruto had learned that Big-Boss had created copies of the AI-Weapons built during Project Peace-Walker Incident. Both the "Custom" and the "Mark-Two" weapons as they were called were used for little more than guarding the Mother-Base, for some amount of training soldiers to fight, and sometimes for transporting heavy goods. The likelihood of the weapons ever actually needing to be deployed into combat was very low, especially with the Metal-Gears.

Silently passing by the shocked speechless Batou, Saito, and Ishikawa, Naruto marched forward with his hands in his pockets, ignoring the machines as two large tank-like machines flew onto the deck, pulling a large crate behind them. These devices looked significantly different to Chrysalis however, having two treaded "arms" on the front, with a large back sections that dragged, guns positioned at key-points around their bodies, like Chrysalis however, the only noticeable difference between them was their paintjobs.

"Pupa." Naruto noted with a nod in the machines general direction while the Pupa soon slowed down near The Metal-Gears, a team of workers quickly running out and then opening the crates to conduct repairs and maintenance on the Metal-Gears before taking them down into their individual hangars. The Chrysalis then set Metal-Gear RAPTOR down beside of its brother Metal-Gears, before then lowering down to enter their own private hangars with the other AI-Weapons, while the blond haired man came to a stop as a jeep pulled up in front of him.

"Welcome home, Commander." The Major noted with a smirk and a salute, the blond haired man raising a brow at her choice of attire. She is wearing her "casual" clothes, which consist of a sleeveless / shoulder-less white leotard with high leg holes exposing the flesh of her hips, a pair of dark-gray hip hugger jeans, an old black leather jacket, a pair of black combat boots, and fingerless black gloves over her hands.

"Good to see you again Major, are the troops ready?" Naruto questioned while hopping into a seat next to the Major, the woman nodding her head to him silently.

"Do not think you are going anywhere without me!" Olga stated as she approached them both from before, quickly slipping in behind the two. Sunny blinked in her mothers arms at the action, before seeming to settle and yawn while leaning into her chest to get some more rest. Not even batting a lash to her intrusion, Naruto then motioned for The Major to drive them to their destination. Nodding her head, The Major started the jeep up and drove towards the "Living-Quarters, where Naruto had to give a speech to the men of this new PMC, this new… Outer-Heaven…

"We have forsaken our countries, we have left our motherlands behind us, and we have become one with the earth. We have no nation, no philosophy, no ideology. We go where we are needed, not for country, not for government… but for ourselves. We need no reason to fight, we fight because we are needed. We are the deterrent for those with no recourse. We are Soldiers Without Borders, our purpose is defined by the era that we live in. We may sometimes have to sell our services and ourselves. When the times demand it, we will be revolutionaries, criminals, terrorists. And yes… we may all be heading straight to hell. But then there is no better place for us. This is our only home. This is our… Outer-Heaven…"

Big-Boss, 1974…

(?)

Snake: All right, what the hell do you want this time Campbell? I'm getting sick and tired of being dragged out of retirement.

Campbell: I know and I'm sorry Snake, but the UN has been getting some troubling information as of late and we want you to look into it.

Snake: Then get Jack to do it for you; I'm done with this kind of shit…

Campbell: Unfortunately we've lost track of Jack, he disappeared during a mission several months ago and hasn't been heard from since. Currently, you're the only man I can send on this mission Snake, especially given what it entails.

Snake: And what is that supposed to mean?

Campbell: Snake… I need you to infiltrate a new PMC going by the name of… of "Outer-Heaven".

Snake: Outer-Heaven…?

Campbell: Yes. And I'm afraid the bad news doesn't stop there. Our current Intel suggests this new PMC has obtained numerous weapons including not limited to at least one Metal-Gear.

Snake: Metal-Gear… _**and**_ Outer-Heaven… something stinks about this…

Campbell: I thought so too, however the Intel is solid, satellite surveillance suggest that the PMC is based off of an offshore plant, similar to The Big-Shell.

Snake: This is starting to stink like _**their**_ handiwork.

Campbell: Listen Snake, we need you to infiltrate Outer-Heaven, then we want you to learn the intentions of this PMC. You can imagine that since they have a Metal-Gear, more than a few countries are worried.

Snake: So I'm guessing this mission is a Solo-Sneaking mission, weapons are collected via OSP?

Campbell: Right in one, Snake.

Snake: Hmm… and I'm also guessing that the big-wigs at the UN will disavow any knowledge of my mission if I'm captured… right Colonel?

Campbell: …

Snake: Thought so… so when do I leave?

(Outer-Heaven…)

Off the coast of the Caribbean stands a massive plant / fortress, the "newest" iteration of Outer-Heaven. The night sky shows only the stars and a brilliant full-moon casting its eerie glow down upon the facility. A man in a scuba suit made his way through an underwater gate, cutting it open and then swimming his way up towards a dock. Placing a hand onto the dock, the man brought himself up and then pulled off a pair of flippers and an oxygen tank before dropping them both off into the water. Walking over to the side where some crates were located, the man then checked his surroundings before he narrowed his eyes onto a sole guard at the door to an elevator.

Crouching down, the man made his way from behind the crate to several more before placing his back to a crate as the elevator opened up. Listening to the sounds of someone's footsteps the brown haired man narrowed his eyes. "Listen up, The Boss says to look out for trouble." A soldier stated while the man tilted around the corner of the crate to peer at the two soldiers.

"Did something happen?" The first soldier questioned while the second one seemed to scan the area for a moment, the man quickly moving back behind the crate and out of the man's field of view.

"No, but The Boss is being paranoid, The UN have been breathing down his neck." The second soldier replied with a grunt while leaning his weapon along his shoulder, the hidden man turning back to look at them.

"Oh, so what do they want this time?" The first soldier questioned and the second soldier snorted.

"Same thing as ever, for us to hand over our Metal-Gears for them to "Dispose" of, The Boss bets that they just want them for R&D purposes and I've got to agree with him." The Second Soldier replied while the hidden man narrowed his eyes at that tiny tidbit of information.

"Yeah, no way would The Patriots let those weapons get out of their hands…" The first soldier replied, causing the man to raise a brow in interest. _'They can actually say, Patriot? Interesting…'_ The man thought to himself while the second guard turned to the elevator and walked inside.

"Anyways, be on your guard, there's no telling who the UN might send after us." The Second Soldier warned once more and the first Soldier nodded his head as the other man pressed a button in the elevator and was lifted up into the main part of the base. Watching the sole remaining Soldier for a moment, the man then looked at the elevator with a frown. _'I'll either have to knock him out or somehow sneak passed him if I want to enter the main facility…'_ The man decided inwardly while watching the Soldier start to walk down one of the isles of crates around the small port.

Moving quickly but silently, the man came to the elevator and hit the call button, then slunk back behind a crate to wait for it. Sitting back, the brown haired man listened as the guard walked towards the elevator as it came back down, sounding clearly confused. Moving to look at him, The Man saw his chance and crept up behind the man before quickly grabbing him into a chokehold and cutting off his oxygen supply. Cutting off the man's airflow he soon fell to the ground unconscious and the man walked over him and entered into the cargo elevator to the Main-Facility of Outer-Heaven.

"Time for the snake to shed his skin." The man suddenly said to himself while reaching to his arm and throwing off a gauge from his bicep. Taking off several more useless objects, such as gauges and straps that had helped hold on his oxygen tank, the man then reached up and pulled a pair of goggles from his face, his head lowered. Sweeping back his brown hair, the man then stood up, a brown beard covering the edge of his chin and jaw, pulling a grey-bandanna with an infinity symbol stitched into it, the man quickly tied it around his forehead and let out a breath, and then finally opening his blue eyes to gaze out over Outer-Heaven.

The man is dressed in an dark blue / black Sneaking-Suit that forms into a pair of boots and gloves unlike previous versions and came up all the way to even cover the length of his neck, the suit also seeming to form into some kind of muscle suit, it also has black fingers and soles, a design at the torso that vaguely resembled ribs, with a pair of grey knee and elbow-pads worn over the legs, a watch on his left wrist, a Blackwater Gear Universal Holster on his right thigh with a Blackwater Gear Modular Thigh Panel under it, a Blackwater Gear Tactical Repelling Harness attached to a pair of HSGI High Speed Low Drag Suspenders, and finally he wears a BHI Commando Recon Chest Harness over his upper torso.

Looking to either side for a moment, the brown haired man then knelt down while placing a hand to his left ear… "This is Snake, I've infiltrated Outer-Heaven." The man stated into his CODEC before grunting at how familiar that felt.

[Excellent Snake, nice to see that old age hasn't slowed you down any.] Colonel Roy Campbell noted while the said man merely let out a grunt in response.

"Right… Otacon, can you hear me?" Snake then questioned of his partner since they started working in the "private sector".

[Here Snake, how're things looking so far?] Otacon replied while Snake turned and looked out over Outer-Heaven with narrowed eyes.

"Not good, they definitely have at least one Metal-Gear, but from what I heard the UN has been breathing down there necks… Colonel, I thought the UN was barred from trying to directly interfere with PMC's?" Snake questioned of his old friend and the said man let out a tired sounding sigh.

[They were, but they consider Metal-Gears to be too much power for any one man. Let alone multiple Metal-Gears.] The man replied and Snake let out another grunt while stretching out his limbs in his new suit.

"Otacon, what is wrong with this suit? It's stiff and makes it hard to move…" Snake grumbled out while the said tech-geek chuckled nervously.

[Sorry Snake, but this is only a prototype, since that weird illness first hit you I thought it best to make a combination Sneaking and Muscle-suit, unfortunately I haven't really worked out all the bugs yet.] The man replied and Snake grunted to himself before reaching into one of his pouches and pulled out a pack of cigs. [Honestly Snake, when are you going to stop smoking? Your not as healthy as you used to be, and with the weird symptoms you've been experiencing…] Otacon started to say and the brown haired man grunted while reaching up to rub his face, the wrinkles and grey hairs he was starting to gain almost too noticeable for his tastes…

"I'm fine, those doctors you got in contacts with are still working on finding a cure, right?" Snake reminded the man and he gave a weak affirmative as Snake placed the end of the cig between his lips and lit it. "Then everything 'll be fine Otacon. Colonel, any new news on Jack?" Snake questioned of his friend and heard a sigh from the older mans end of the line.

[No… not yet.] Campbell replied while the elevator came to a stop and Snake snuck out and quickly hid behind a wall while looking out over the Hangar section of the Mother-Base. He then frowned when he saw numerous types of Jets and helicopters lining the Runway section of the Hangar, lights above him shining onto them.

"Damn… then do you have anything on where this place came from? A facility like this must've cost quite a pretty penny, it's bigger than Shadow-Moses and The Big-Shell put together…" Snake noted while looking around and then made his way over to a doorway, avoiding the lights, and into the hangar area and let a frown cross his features.

[Yeah, turns out that base has been around since the Seventies, it was technically the first plant to use the "Hexagon" design. Its name was "Mother-Base" and its original owner and commander was none other than Big-Boss himself.] Campbell replied and Snake grunted, a deep scowl crossing his features at that unwelcome news.

"So someone found the place and rebuilt it to continue Big-Boss' dream then? No… to revive The Boss' dream." Snake noted, having read the files from the recently declassified files on "Operation: Snake-Eater", the "San-Hieronymo Takeover" and even the "Peace-Walker Incident"… and somehow, Snake couldn't help but gain some amount of respect for Big-Boss to have gone through all that.

[Not sure, but its possible. Regardless, your mission is to ascertain the threat level of this new Outer-Heaven and their Metal-Gear, this isn't a seek and destroy Mission Snake, this is a purely an information gathering mission.] Campbell reminded and Snake merely let out a grunt as his response while reaching up then tossing his cig away.

"Fine by me, beginning the mission." Snake replied while removing his finger from his ear and fully entering into the hangar, only to widen his eyes upon seeing several different types of tanks, armored assault-vehicles, lined up in front of him. _'Crap, didn't expect them to have this kind of fire-power backing 'em, and I need to find some kind of weapon.'_ Snake thought to himself while wondering where this new Outer-Heaven had managed to get funding for this sort of arsenal to be backing it. Shaking his head of such thoughts, Snake then made his way towards a doorway that led to the "Command-Center" of the facility and narrowed his eyes.

Watching as a soldier walked passed the door, Snake waited for the man to disappear around a corner before approaching it, only to curse under his breath when it let out a low beep. _'Dammit, with my luck it probably needs a PAN Card.'_ The brown haired man thought to himself before slinking over to a Cardboard Box and smirking to himself. _'Heh, the lord does provide.'_ He mused while opening the box and slipping inside of it, looking out of a hole to await the next soldier to pass by. Spotting one after a few minutes of waiting, Snake slowly followed behind the man, then pulled off his Cardboard Box and grabbed the man around his neck in a chokehold.

Quickly cutting off the man's airflow Snake waited for him to pass out before dropping him, then looked around his equipment before pulling out a PAN Card. Also checking the man's weapons afterwards, Snake grabbed a riffle from him only to grunt upon finding it didn't fire. _'Crap, PMC's are part of that System shit, their weapons won't work unless they use 'em…'_ Snake inwardly grumbled while placing the weapon back into the man's hand and then slowly made his way into the bridge connecting the Hangar section to the Command Center section. Looking across the bridge, Snake scowled upon seeing a patrol walking across it.

'_This could get… irritating.'_ The brown haired man mused to himself as he crouched low and then crept forward. Twisting around he then flipped over the side of the bridges railing and started to creep his way across while hanging. Soon passing to the guard, Snake then flipped up onto the rail and grabbed the man in a chokehold as well, knocking him out and laying him onto the ground, then grabbing some Rations from one of his pouches. _'System can't restrict this…'_ Snake thought to himself while stowing the Rations away into his suit and then frowned as he pulled a combat knife from the PMC.

'_Crap, I hate blades… but it looks like CQC is my only option at this point.'_ Snake decided while twirling the blade in hand and then stowed it into his tactical vest before making his way across the bridge and crouched down at the door leading to the Command-Center. Watching as the door to the Command-Center opened, Snake peered to either side within this section of Mother-Base for guards, and then slunk inside. Placing his back to the wall, Snake silently crept down the way, being wary of any cameras stationed along the halls and corners.

'_Something's not right, this is almost painfully easy.'_ Snake thought to himself as he continued across the halls and then crouched down upon seeing another guard at the exit to the building he'd found himself in. Waiting for him to pass by on his patrol, Snake then made his way through the door and out onto the main-section of the Command-Center where he frowned deeply. _'I don't even know where the hell this Metal-Gear is, how the hell am I supposed to assess it's threat level?'_ Snake wondered to himself before hearing his CODEC start to ring, raising a brow.

Looking around for a moment, Snake then made his way to the side and leaned back into a wall before he placed a hand to his ear and listened in… _[Snake… if you want to find Metal-Gear, head for the Mission-Support Strut to the south of your current location.]_ A synthesized voice stated and Snake frowned deeply, the feeling that everything was too familiar kicking in yet again.

"Oh yeah? Who are you and how do you know that?" The man demanded with a deep scowl on his face.

_[Lets just say I'm your #1 Fan Snake… and then leave it at that…]_ The voice replied while cutting the connection and Snake narrowed his eyes dangerously. _'My #1Fan… that was what Kyle Schneider called himself in Zanzibar… what the hell is going on here?'_ Snake wondered to himself with his frown coming deeper as he looked to the compass built into his watch and scowled at the sheer size of this "Mother-Base". _'I'm practically sneaking across a Man-Made Island… I'm going to need a new way to get around.'_ Snake decided before spotting a cargo truck unloading supplies and smirked to himself, knowing exactly how he could use that to his advantage in this case.

Sneaking over it to it, the brown haired man then jumped into the back of the truck and started to check the boxes inside of it. Several of them were for the Command Center section of the ship, however a few of the ones in the back did have a marking for the Mission-Support section. _'Perfect, I've got myself a ride.'_ Snake thought to himself while wedging himself into the back most corner of the truck and waited for them to drive off. Feeling the truck start up, Snake closed his eyes as it was driving off, and then felt it come to a stop not too long after. The Men from before started to unload the boxes from the truck, however soon stopped and Snake narrowed his eyes at a strange sound…

'_I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ The man thought to himself before cursing loudly as the entire top of the truck was ripped off by an invisible force. _"__Kawanishi-Noseguchi... Kinunobebashi, Takiyama... __Uguisunomori, Tsuzumigataki, Tada, Hirano. Ichinotorii, Uneno... Yamashita, Sasabe... Kofudai, Tokiwadai, Myokenguchi..."_ The familiar chant came out in a noticeable feminine tone and Snake grunted while moving out of the truck as a sword quickly sliced it into pieces. Grunting as he jumped out of the truck into a roll, Snake then looked up as the truck exploded, a ripple effect visible on top of it clearly belonging to the newest "Cyborg Ninja" for him to meet.

However he was surprised as this one crouched down and then shot into the air, leaping at least ten feet into the air and then twisting into a twirl and landing on the ground behind him. _'Crap, they upgraded the Cyborg too!'_ The man demanded as the Cyborg's Stealth-Camouflage flashed before deactivating, revealing a female-Cyborg-Ninja for once. _'Hmm… that's actually a nice change of pace for once.'_ Snake mused to himself while taking in the appearance of this newest "Cyborg-Ninja".

This one was as said before, Female, the suit it wears being mostly dark blue-grey in color that formed into pseudo muscles, though her upper torso and stomach looked like they were slightly more 'armored' around her major-internal organs and groin, while a crimson red padding was placed from along her spine to her lower back where it branched to her hips, the spinal padding also branching off onto her shoulders and then down over her biceps, over the palms of her hands was more crimson red padding, crimson padding is also over her elbows and knees, and the last of the crimson padding formed a plate over her thighs, what looked like claws were built into the legs of the suit and covered a majority of her feet and lower legs up to her knees.

Worn overtop the suit is what also appears to be white "Flex-Armor" from the old Black-Ninja group, the armor covers the Ninja's knuckles, the back of her hands, the back of her forearms, it forms over the crimson padding on her thighs and into plates along her spine, white-instep guards on her feet, finally her helmet was pure white with eight bright red optic lenses on the front, it was made out of a series of segmented plates that looked like the somehow folded together, a hole in the back of it allowing long silver-grey hair to spill out to end at her lower back.

Over the suit is a pair of black Brassards on her biceps that bear a symbol that looks like a skull combined with Pangaea and the words Outer-Heaven placed under the symbols, a pair of old leather gun-belts (one tilted on her hips and the other over her upper torso) with an SAA and several extra bullets stowed in each of them, a pair of sheaths are attached to her left hip (one for a Katana the other a Wakizashi), and last is a rappelling harness around her waist, two drop-legs hanging down from the harness and going down to her thighs with a USP stowed into one on her right thigh an M9 on her left, a pair of straps with throwing knives partially obscured by her drop-legs, and a large combat knife stowed at the back of her waist.

"Well, well, well, a Lady Ninja for once. That's a surprise." Snake noted mostly to himself while the Kunoichi reached to the Suppressor-Equipped Beretta-M9 at her side and then tossed it to the surprised soldier's feet. Blinking for a moment, Snake then looked to the Kunoichi as she crouched with both her Wakizashi and Katana held up, before making a "C'mon" motion with one hand. Smirking to himself, Snake couldn't help it as he kicked up the M9 and caught it in his hand. "Well, far be it from me to deny a lady's request." Snake noted while firing the weapon at the Kunoichi, only to watch as she blocked the shot with her blades and then lunged forward.

Stowing the M9 into his holster, Snake then pulled out the Combat-Knife he'd pilfered and evaded another swing of the woman's blade. Swinging the combat-knife at her midriff, Snake grunted as he found out her torso was indeed protected by a strange thick yet light armor, before she twisted into a roundhouse kick to his head. Grunting and rolling back, Snake quickly holstered his knife and took a CQC stance across from the Cyborg Kunoichi. She nodded when he did and sheathed her two HF-Blades at her side before crouching down and lunging forward with surprising speed. Grunting lightly, Snake grabbed the Kunoichi by her wrist as she came at him, then kicked her legs out and twisted her around, slamming her back first into the ground.

Quickly kicking her leg up, the Kunoichi knocked Snake back before twisting upwards and flipping back into a crouch. Shaking his head with a grunt, Snake reassumed his CQC stance across from the Kunoichi while keeping his eyes locked onto her. _'She's pretty good, but she's no Grey-Fox.'_ Snake thought to himself as The Kunoichi lunged forward and ducked into a low sweeping kick that the man quickly evaded. Watching her flip back to her feet, Snake then lunged at her, and The Kunoichi threw her leg at him in a high kick, only for the man to catch her leg from midair. Bracing himself, Snake then grunted while twisting around and throwing the Kunoichi to the side.

However she caught herself and flipped into the air before landing on her feet standing up, her back to Snake. Tilting her head to the side, The Kunoichi looked at Snake from over her shoulder before twisting around and slamming a fist into the ground. Crouching down low, she then lunged forward with surprising speed, catching Snake this time and sending him careening back. Grunting Snake managed to roll back before coming out into a crouch, only to grit his teeth and grip his chest. Coughing heavily when he did, Snake then glared up at the Kunoichi as she tilted her head to the side upon seeing him struggle with regaining control of his breathing.

'_D-Dammit… I don't have time for this.'_ Snake inwardly growled while pushing himself back to his feet and retook his CQC stance across from the Kunoichi. However the woman then shook her head before reaching for and pulling the two SAA's from her sides and twirling them in hand, Snake grimacing as she did. _'Wonderful, she's like both a Ninja __**and**__ Ocelot.'_ Snake inwardly grumbled as the Kunoichi flipped back into the air and landed a fair distance from him before she suddenly fired off several rounds at him.

Cursing under his breath, Snake ducked behind a crate and then pulled his M9 back out and looked out from behind the crate. Firing his M9 towards the Kunoichi, Snake grunted as she flipped up and landed on the side of a nearby building to evade it. _'Great… make that a Cyborg-Ninja, Ocelot, __**and**__ Vamp too…'_ Snake thought to himself with a growing scowl as the Kunoichi opened fire onto him once more. Evading the bullets as they ricocheted near him, Snake came out of a roll and quickly fired off several rounds at the Kunoichi. The Kunoichi in response fired of her own rounds into his, knocking them all off course before looking to her guns.

The Kunoichi then flipped back down to the ground and unloaded the spent shells from her weapons, Snake smirking to himself when she did. Moving quickly, Snake twisted around the crates before lunging at the Kunoichi, who quickly holstered her SAA's as the man grabbed her arm and then threw her back first into the ground. Rolling back and onto her feet, The Kunoichi then traded blows with Snake, never connecting a solid hit onto the man before he suddenly elbowed her in the gut with enough force to cause her to back away from him. Following this up with a "Punch-Punch-Kick" combo, Snake knocked the Kunoichi off her feet and too the ground.

Landing on her side with a grunt, The Kunoichi looked up at Snake who glared down at her. "Alright talk, who the hell are you?" Snake demanded while grabbing her by her throat only to watch as she produced a white sphere in one hand. Raising a brow upon seeing it Snake then grunted as she threw it to the ground, causing it to explode and spread smoke all around, the man coughing and hacking as he tried to wave away the smoke. Soon coming out of the smoke, Snake then scowled when he saw that the Kunoichi had vanished. "Ugh… not more Ninja shit!" He grumbled to himself irritably and then blinked when his CODEC started ringing.

Kneeling down with a grunt, the brown haired man then put a hand to his left ear once more. _[Starting to feel your age, Snake?]_ The voice of his #1 Fan quipped dryly and Snake let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Who was that Just now, and why did she attack me!" Snake demanded of his current "Secret Informant" with a deep scowl on his face.

_[That was "Longing Ocelot" or at least that's what some call her.]_ The man replied and Snake narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"So… you know her, and you know who I fought, where are you?" Snake demanded of the informant and he let out a sigh.

_[Close.]_ He replied cryptically and Snake grunted angrily. _[I do have some information for you however, head to the south and go to the Mission-Support strut, they are preparing to test Metal-Gear.]_ The #1 Fan stated and Snake narrowed his eyes dangerously, a deep frown on his face.

"Why do they need to test it, and who's running this place anyways?" Snake questioned of the informant and he was silent for a moment.

_[The Metal-Gear they are using has been outfitted with the newest and most up-to-date technology available to them. They are ensuring that they haven't hampered its ability to fight by doing so. And as for who's in-charge, he's neither enemy nor friend… but now I must go, but you better hurry Snake, there's no telling what this new Metal-Gear can really do.]_ The Informant replied cryptically once more before the transmission ended and Snake let out an annoyed grunt.

"Figures…" He muttered under his breath before contacting Campbell. "Colonel, I just had a close encounter with a Cyborg-Ninja." Snake stated and could all but feel the surprise in Campbell's voice.

[A Cyborg Ninja? There? Are you sure?] Campbell questioned quickly and Snake grunted before rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, but she wasn't as skilled Grey-Fox that's for sure." Snake replied and Campbell hummed in thought. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about all this, would you colonel?" Snake questioned and the man sighed heavily.

[Unfortunately no Snake, as you know all PMC's are allowed to amass their own weapons and troops without the consent of the UN. Some even build their own weapons so it's possible this new Outer-Heaven developed its own variation of the Cyborg Ninja.] Campbell replied and Snake frowned deeply before narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah well they also have a runway stocked with Jets and Helicopters, and a hangar filled to the brim with Armored-Assault-Vehicles and Tanks… I don't know about normal PMC's, but this seems like a bit much." Snake noted and Campbell gave a hmm of agreement from his end.

[Not really Snake, with the global demand for PMC's rising the amount of weapons and equipment they'll need in order to efficiently take on missions in foreign countries would require them to expand. In a few years we'll probably start seeing more large scale PMC's like Outer-Heaven.] Otacon piped in and Snake frowned to himself, not particularly thrilled about that.

[In any case, Snake, have you managed to learn the location of the Metal-Gear?] Campbell questioned and Snake frowned while checking the magazine in his Berretta with a deep frown on his face.

"Yeah… but I was told the location by someone calling himself my "#1 Fan"… sound familiar to you Colonel?" Snake replied in question and heard a grunt from the Colonel.

[Zanzibar Land, Kyle Schneider…] He noted and Snake nodded his head with a light humm as he made his way towards the south of the base as Outer-Heaven soldiers started to run towards where the truck exploded.

"Yeah, and he says that they're testing a newly upgraded Metal-Gear, meaning its actually an older model." Snake added as he went through a door and came out on a bridge, frowning when he didn't see any guards anywhere.

[An upgrade to an older model… but what older model did they get their hands on? Metal-Gear D and Metal-Gear TX55 were both destroyed, their remains captured by the US shortly after your mission to destroy both.] The Colonel noted mostly to himself and Snake let out an annoyed grunt in response.

"Maybe REX, or RAY, who knows, at this point there's no telling." Snake replied while slowly creeping across the bridge and coming out into one of the buildings of the Mission-Support strut.

[Regardless of which Metal-Gear has been revived, you need to be careful Snake. Taking an older generation Metal-Gear and upgrading it with current age Technology would not only make the weapon even more dangerous than it used to be, but also take out any of its original weaknesses.] Otacon noted and Snake gave a grunt in response before slowly slinking through a hall and narrowing his eyes on a guard down the hall from him. Pulling out his Berretta, the brown haired man managed to hit the soldier in the back of his head and watched him fall to the ground unconscious.

"I know that… I'll contact you when I find the damn thing." Snake grumbled out as he continued through the building, taking out guards here and there before coming to the exit to the building. As he did, Snake raised a brow, seeing a pair of familiar legs standing before him, and then widened his eyes as he looked up to see a Thirty-Foot tall Metal-Gear looming over him.

This Metal-Gear was colored black with a red secondary color, and appeared to be thinner than the MG's he'd encountered in the past, it's legs appeared similar to REX's own Digitigrade legs only with metal plates at the very bottom replacing the two bracing spikes, thick armor over the legs for extra added durability, and what looked like four hatches on each of its legs, its "Pelvis" or Walk-Unit section has a machinegun between its legs, it's Power-Unit is a large square object with missile silos on the top, a pair of Booster Rockets are positioned behind each of its legs, its "Head" has a sphere on its underside with a rectangular shape and two missile pods on either side, a large Rail-gun on its right shoulder and a RAYDOME on its left side… (Custom Metal-Gear ZEKE, all standard Main and Optional Gear + Peace-Walker Legs and Chrysalis Head…)

"It's… a miniature REX?" Snake wondered to himself upon seeing the Metal-Gear and then shivered for a moment at the thought. "Why haven't they started the test for this thing then?" Snake then wondered before turning at a strange sound, looking around for a moment, Snake then looked up towards the Metal-Gear and widened his eyes as it started to move. _'What the hell? Is someone in that thing?'_ Snake wondered to himself before widening his eyes as a bright red light on the front of the MG's head blinked to life before the sphere swiveled and locked onto him…

"_**Unknown personnel detected in immediate Area. Metal-Gear ZEKE, Self-Defense Systems Activated!"**_ A female robotic voice declared loudly while the Metal-Gear spread its legs and let out the typical "Metal-Gear-Shriek" that Snake had equated with most Metal-Gears. _'Dammit! Where's a stinger when you need one!'_ Snake wondered to himself as ZEKE suddenly lunged forward with a cry of _**"Stomp-Attack!"**_. Cursing under his breath, Snake evaded one of the Metal-Gears feet coming down on top of him and rolled into a crouch. _**"Boost!"**_ ZEKE then declared while crouching down and then jetting forward with unreal speed, Snake quickly lunging forward and rolling under it as ZEKE soon turned and then came to a halt.

Quickly moving over to a corner between the main building and railing, Snake crouched down and activated his CODEC as ZEKE yelled out a loud cry of _**"Boost!"**_ and then started up its booster rockets yet again before it was sent spinning all around the surface of the Strut. "Otacon! I've found the Metal-Gear, it's called "ZEKE" try and dig up something on it!" Snake said quickly while ZEKE soon came to a halt and then crouched down before aiming its Machinegun at him. Cursing under his breath Snake ran out of the way of the bullets and then rolled behind a console and placed his back to it with panting breaths.

[Snake! I've found some information on Metal-Gear-ZEKE, it wasn't easy but with the Colonel's help I was able to find out some information on it. It was apparently developed shortly after the Peace-Walker Incident. Thus this model is actually older than the TX-55 you fought in Outer-Heaven. It was designed to have interchangeable parts in order for it's developer to customize it to his preferences. And it's an AI-Controlled weapon so it doesn't require a pilot, allowing it to move at higher-G's than a manned Metal-Gear, and… and my father and a woman named "Dr. Strangelove" were the ones who originally built it.] Otacon explained to Snake before becoming very quiet near the end and Snake grunted.

"Great, a real blast from the past… but where the hell did it get that Rail-Gun and RAYDOME? I thought those weren't developed until you made REX…" Snake demanded of the man and Otacon was at a loss for words, Snake hearing ZEKE start singing gruted before cursing as he heard something else.

"_**Firing Missiles!"**_ The Metal-Gear declared loudly and Snake quickly moved out of the way as several guided missiles chased after him.

[I… It looks like Big-Boss and his men actually captured the wreckage from an enemy vehicle and developed the Rail-Gun and RAYDOME from its scraps. The AI on ZEKE is also based around the wreckage of several AI-Weapons from the 1970's.] Otacon offered in explanation while Snake looked up to where ZEKE was and felt a shiver run up the length of his spine. ZEKE however then crouched down before lunging forward and swinging one of its leg in the equivalent of a low sweeping kick, the attack connected with Snake knocking the man back and nearly off of the platform of the strut.

[From what I can tell Big-Boss was forced to take on ZEKE after the weapon was captured by an enemy spy. When he fought against ZEKE he nearly totaled it, leaving everything about it in ruins, the only portion of the AI that they were able to salvage was a backup of the AI, and even then it was only the data to allow it to walk. Which means this new group have done little more than repair the original Metal-Gear back to working order!] Otacon replied while Snake pulled himself back onto the strut and looked up to ZEKE as it crouched down and then jumped high into the air and fell back, soon landing on top of the building on the strut.

[Snake! Do you have any kind of weapons? ZEKE is an older model, and its armor is supposed to be thinner on the legs! Go for the Legs!] Otacon declared while Snake grunted under his breath with a frown.

"Not happening, I think all the guns over here are registered in the System, not only that but this ZEKE's legs seem pretty damn thick to me!" Snake growled out while watching as Metal-Gear-ZEKE suddenly crouched down.

"_**Launching S-Mines!"**_ It declared while crouching down and the hatches on its legs suddenly opened up before shooting several aerial mines out. The Mines then fired a spread of larges rockets horizontally and directly towards a surprised Snake. Cursing loudly, Snake jumped over the rockets, only to be thrown forward by one exploding directly behind him. Grunting out in pain, Snake then looked up to where ZEKE then started to fire the machinegun between its legs at him again. _**"Firing Missiles!"**_ It then declared as the missile launchers on its head pointed upwards, yet while still firing its machinegun at Snake. Cursing under his breath the man lunged forward as the missiles flew up and then down before landing where he'd been only a short while before.

[Oh no, they must've customized ZEKE, I don't know if I can help you with it Snake, the information I got from the Colonel is a bit too dated now.] Otacon realized while ZEKE then crouched down before jumping up and landing back on the platform of the strut. Walking towards Snake, the Metal-Gear started firing its Machinegun at the man, causing the Old-Soldier to growl as he ducked behind a metal barrier that had risen up out of the platform. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Snake then turned as the barrier lowered down and widened his eyes as ZEKE loomed over him.

"_**Stomp-Attack!"**_ Metal-Gear ZEKE then declared as it brought its foot down on top of Snake once more, the man gritting his teeth as he just managed to catch it. Growling low in his throat, Snake managed to push up on ZEKE's leg, tossing it off of himself and causing it to move on wobbly legs. _**"Error Detected!"**_ ZEKE declared as it started to right itself and then crouched down low to the ground while Snake looked up towards the enormous machine. _**"Changing Battle-Position!"**_ ZEKE then declared while crouching down, then jumping up and practically gliding over to one of the far away struts from a shocked Snake.

'_**This thing**__ is supposed to be older than the TX-55!'_ Snake inwardly demanded with wide eyes, since the Metal-Gear he'd fought had been nowhere near as tough as this deranged beast of a machine. _**"Charging Rail-Gun!"**_ ZEKE's voice echoed out loudly and Snake's eyes widened as he saw the said weapon start to spark violently. _**"Rail-gun Fully Charged!"**_ ZEKE's voice echoed out as it started to fire its Rail-Gun at the old Soldier. Running across the surface of the platform as ZEKE fired blast after blast of accelerated rounds at him. Snake then grunted as one of the blasts managed to clip his leg, knocking him off his footing and sending him falling to the ground.

"_**Changing Battle-Position!"**_ ZEKE suddenly declared while jumping into the air and then boosting over to stand over a surprised Snake. _**"Stomp-Attack!"**_ ZEKE declared while bringing its foot down on top of Snake yet again. Cursing under his breath, Snake twisted around onto his back and caught the foot with a roar of exertion as the ancient Metal-Gear tried to crush him. Grunting as it then lifted its foot slightly, Snake widened his eyes, as it brought is foot down on top of him faster than before…

Otacon: Snake… Snake! SNAAAKEEE!

As Metal-Gear ZEKE loomed overtop Snake, its foot raised up from the unconscious body of Snake. Placing its foot down at the side, ZEKE then backed up and knelt down on top of a platform. _**"Metal-Gear ZEKE Mock-Battle Complete. All targets neutralized. All systems shutting down."**_ ZEKE's robot voice droaned out emotionlessly while the light on its "Head" dimmed before completely going out. As it did, several lights came on around the strut before focusing on where Snake laid, a group of Soldiers running out of the Mission-Support building and hoisting the man onto a stretcher.

"I can't believe it actually worked." The Kunoichi, Olga, noted while her helmet slid apart to reveal her face, Naruto walking out of the Mission-Support building with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Snake can only do so much without a weapon, we brought him to the most isolated section of Mother-Base, and as you can see he was unprepared to face ZEKE." Naruto replied while walking over to ZEKE as it was lowered down into the Mission-Support building for the crews to make maintenance and restock its weapons.

"Sir! We have Snake!" One of the Soldiers stated while saluting and Naruto hummed for a moment before pulling a stick of pocky from his coat and munching on it.

"Bring him in." Naruto ordered while turning on his heel and walking into the Mission-Support building, Olga following at his side…

(R&D Section…)

Snake groaned as he felt a fog clear from his mind, blinking his eyes open he tried to move only to find himself strapped down. Partially closing his eyes as a bright light shined down in his face, Snake then looked to either side, trying to figure out where he was. "Are you sure you can help him?" A voice questioned and Snake tried to look to the side, only to grunt when he wasn't able to turn far enough to see who had spoken.

"Oui, Boss. Using ze DNA you 'ave acquired from Matka Pluku we shall use Gene Therapy to replace 'is damaged genes wit healthy ones. While zis won't reverse the damage already done, it vill prevent further degradation." A man with a french accent replied while Snake blinked his eyes open several times. "Vat of 'is partner? Surely he v'ill tell ze authorities about zis." The Frenchman questioned and Snake heard a low hum while turning to the side and was only able to make out a long brown coat and what looked like spiky blond hair…

"I had some men go out and locate him using Snake's CODEC frequency as a base. He's being brought in even as we speak." The man with the dull monotone, which Snake vaguely recognized, commented calmly. "What about FOXDIE, do you have a solution for that Doctor, we can't allow it to mutate any further or everyone in the base and quite possibly the world itself would be risk." The man noted and the Frenchman hummed as well, both men walking to the side and allowing Snake to see them.

"Vith Vapor's permission, we vill be doing a full blood transfusion between them. In advance Vapor has been uh, "Donating" blood for us to use as such, but we vill require a bit more. This will remove all his Nano-Machines, and FOXDIE vith it." The Frenchman replied while Snake saw a french Scientist with dark hair, and then narrowed his eyes on the second man. _'Big… Boss?'_ He wondered in a daze before shaking his head and scowling deeply. _'No, that's… Null?'_ The man wondered while the door directly across from him slid open, and Colonel Roy Campbell himself walked into the room, leaning partially onto a cane.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt Snake, Null." Campbell grumbled out while glaring at the blond haired man and Naruto hummed.

"Sadly we needed Snake to believe this was an actual mission instead of a ploy to capture him. Thus I had Olga attack him and leave him a weapon. Of course, I didn't provide him with more weaponry, unlike what I normally do, because we needed him captured." Naruto replied with a wave of one arm and then looked over to Snake and crossed his arms behind his back. "It appears our guest of honor has awakened…" Naruto noted and Snake grunted as the bed he was laying on lifted up, much like what happened during the Shadow-Moses incident.

"You alright? I hope Null's men weren't too rough on you, Snake." Campbell questioned while looking to Naruto, whom pulled a stick of Pocky from his coat and began munching on it. Growling low in his throat, Snake looked at Naruto and frowned seeing he could easily pass off as a blond Big-Boss now… Shaking his head of that thought Snake then glared at Campbell, the man backing up and looking away from him when he did so.

"Colonel… Why do I have the feeling you're helping them? What is Null doing here, what the hell is going on!" Snake demanded and Naruto rolled his eye while walking forward, Campbell looking away from Snake as he did.

"The Colonel here had nothing but good intentions for you, Snake. He contacted us last month about your… illness, and we found a way to prevent from spreading and causing you to age further. However, we could not allow The Patriots to believe we were helping you, so instead we established a rather elaborate rouse. We leaked information to the UN about us having a Metal-Gear, we did so knowing they would send in someone to investigate. And who better to send in after a Metal-Gear than the Legendary Solid-Snake? As for why I'm here, I run Outer-Heaven Snake, this is my PMC." Naruto explained and Snake grunted, wondering why even this made him think of one of his former missions before narrowing his eyes.

"You've become a real Big Boss, eh Kid." Snake growled out and Naruto raised a brow before humming lightly.

"Perhaps, but that's something of a compliment coming from you Snake." Naruto replied blandly while turning his back to the man, Campbell letting out a sigh.

"Snake… I'm sorry I had to keep you in the dark, but The Patriots control has grown to enormous levels. Keeping them from believing that you and Null are working together is a top priority." Campbell stated and Snake grunted while glancing over towards Naruto and then glaring at Campbell.

"So what about the UN? How are you going to keep them from believing I was captured?" Snake demanded and Campbell grimaced slightly while Naruto turned back around to face the Legendary Mercenary.

"Actually, we built a Dummy-Metal-Gear out of ZEKE's spare parts and delivered it to them. As of a few hours ago, they believe it's our true Metal-Gear. The Colonel also sent a message out for you to abandon the mission and you accepted. Currently, the government believes you to be on your "Nomad" flying off somewhere with Otacon." Naruto replied easily and Snake grunted in annoyance from that tidbit while glaring over at Campbell.

"Then what about my "#1 Fan", who was that supposed to be?" Snake questioned and the door the Colonel had come through opened, yet Snake didn't look to it.

"That was me." A disturbingly familiar voice noted and Snake felt his eyes widen before looking away from Naruto and spotting Vapor-Snake.

"A… another clone?" Snake questioned incredulously and Naruto hummed lightly while Vapor grunted.

"Indeed, Vapor was the final clone. He is actually an unaltered copy of Big-Boss unlike you, Liquid, Solidus, who were engineered with above average abilities as well as that nasty little illness of yours." Naruto replied while Vapor grunted and pulled a cigarette from his vest before sticking it between his lips. Shaking his head, Snake then glared at Naruto, the blond barely affected by any of it.

"So all of this was set up just to get me here? I guess you really are Ocelot's Son, Null…" Snake growled out and Naruto merely rolled his eye at the barb before crossing his arms behind his back. "What about Otacon, you mentioned something about your men capturing him?" Snake questioned of the blond haired man and Naruto nodded his head silently.

"Indeed, currently my GAMA Unit and The Major are capturing Otacon and bringing both him and your ship "The Nomad" here. My reason for this, is that I want both you and Otacon to assist me in bringing down both The Patriots and Liquid-Ocelot as well." Naruto replied with a flat tone, no deception of any kind on his face, and Snake snorted before scowling deeply.

"And just why the hell would I work for you?" Snake demanded with a low growl and Naruto tilted his head to one side for a moment.

"Quite simple really, we're both after the same thing Snake… and at least with my PMC, you have a fighting chance of bringing down The Patriots and Liquid." Naruto replied with finality in his tone, and then turned to the Frenchman. "Ready the Gene-Therapy and transfusion equipment, I think Snake should be at one-hundred percent when next we talk…" Naruto stated and the Frenchman nodded his head before walking over to Snake, Campbell walking out of the room with the blond haired man. Struggling in his bonds, Snake growled out as the doctor quickly sedated him, the Legendary mercenary watching as a few more doctors walked into the room before passing out…

(?)

Naruto walked into one of the many rooms in the main tower of the Command-Center of Mother-Base, which was actually his, and unofficially also Olga and Sunny's, quarters. Walking inside, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Olga lying on the couch in the "Living Room" of the admittedly large dwelling, made as such for the specific purpose of holding him and his "Family", with Sunny in her arms. Walking over to a chair across from the woman, Naruto sat down and watched her as she held Sunny and lightly brushed the stubble that made up the hair on her head with one finger.

"She sleeps quite a bit, doesn't she?" Naruto stated more than questioned and Olga looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"From what the doctors told me, she's very frail, something about the way she was held by the patriots. They say that your DNA must only have taken partial hold on her or she'd be much more sturdy." Olga remarked with a scowl crossing her face, causing Naruto to raise a brow.

"You seem… troubled." Naruto noted aloud while looking to Olga, the woman blinking for a moment before looking up to him. She is dressed solely in a pair of panties and a familiar black / white striped shirt, having only recently removed her Ninja-Armor.

"I… it's just hard to believe that I'm actually holding her after all this time…" Olga replied with a surprisingly quiet tone given her normal nature and Naruto raised a brow before leaning back in his seat. "How's Snake faring?" She then questioned while smiling as Sunny turned and snuggled into her for more warmth.

"He'll live, ZEKE wasn't set to kill only to incapacitate." Naruto replied and Olga nodded her head slowly. "Something else is wrong…" Naruto finally stated and Olga let out a breath while holding Sunny close to herself.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is the proper kind of environment to raise her… after everything that's happened, I'm afraid of her becoming a soldier and ending up becoming like one of us. You, an emotionless killing machine, or me, a worthless mother who was knocked up after getting drunk at a party and who also wasn't able to protect or even save her…" Olga admitted while leaning her head onto the arm of the couch while looking to Naruto seriously.

"My PTSD isn't exactly normal Olga, the actual likelihood of her developing it is nearly slim to none." Naruto stated in a dull tone and saw Olga scowl deeply before sitting up slowly, then placed Sunny onto her lap.

"Yes but if I remember correct Mental-Illness can be passed on can it not?" Olga retorted and Naruto gave her an annoyed look, the woman sighing as she leaned back and started to rub her face with one hand. "I suppose I never would've worried about this before, but with people like The Patriots or even Ocelot around, I worry about her being captured and then turned into some kind of super-soldier like you… and for once, I don't want that kind of life, not for my daughter. And if not that I worry about her being killed on a mission as a normal soldier like my father… which has helped me understand him and why he always worried about me so much more…" Olga whispered quietly while looking down at the small girl in her lap and Naruto sighed.

"During my mission to South-America, I encountered a cyborg holding the will of The Patriots. It told me that Sunny is unusable to recreate use my abilities in their PMC soldiers; the reason for this is because most of my abilities are taught… others… well they are harder to explain. Without a teacher to learn from, Sunny won't ever truly be a super-soldier Olga, she's just a regular little girl." Naruto reminded the woman and saw a stern look suddenly cross Olga's features before she glared at him.

"Never, _**ever**_ teach her any of your abilities." The woman ordered and Naruto silently raised a brow. "I don't mean sword skills or anything like that, I mean your how you harness your "Chakra" or how you use those strange "Jutsu" of yours, that "Sealing" you do… never teach it to her. I won't have people trying to capture her again, just because of them." Olga ordered and Naruto hummed, only to blink as he saw her take a breath and give him the most pleading look she could. "_**Please**_, don't make _**our**_ daughter into a target." She reiterated and Naruto blinked owlishly for a moment before frowning.

"I… if that is truly what you wish, then I promise you Olga. I won't teach her how to use my skills." Naruto agreed and watched Olga let out a sigh of relief before lying back down with the small girl in her arms. _'Why is she being so dramatic all of a sudden?'_ Naruto wondered to himself with his head tilted to one side, gazing at the scene of the mother holding her child silently. _**"It's a mother's most basic nature to worry for the safety of her child, and in a father's as well… don't you worry about her at all?"**_ The voice of The Boss noted and Naruto blinked while gazing towards the two and then closed his eyes while leaning his head back.

'_Sadly Boss, I don't really… __**feel**__ much of anything. You know that.'_ Naruto replied inwardly before lifting his right hand and palming his face lightly. _'But, there are times where I wish I could… to feel joy, to feel sorry, to feel desire, to feel fear, or hope, or worry, or even anger… I wish that I could feel all these things, yet sadly, I only feel a strange numbness instead.'_ Naruto thought in a continued reply to The Boss and noticed Olga was staring at him a little too intently. "Something wrong?" He questioned in a dull monotone and she pointed to his face.

"You're crying." She responded with a look of surprise and shock slowly forming on her face, Naruto merely reaching up with one hand to wipe the water from his cheek, and then let out a tired sigh.

"It's not me crying these tears you see, perhaps its who I used to be…" Naruto mumbled aloud while pushing himself to his feet, then making his way towards his bedroom. Pushing herself up as well, Olga followed the blond as he removed his old FOXHOUND issue coat, and then placed it into a closet along his way. The blond haired man then walked into his… their shared-bedroom, Olga following him with a strange look spread out across her face.

"I am sorry to ask this but… are you feeling well?" Olga suddenly questioned of Naruto and he stopped and turned to look at her with a flat expression.

"Olga…" He started to say only for her eyes to narrow onto him dangerously.

"No, no more of this "I don't feel much of anything" you say to everyone. I've stayed with you for over five years, bore a daughter with you, and practically followed you into hell and back. Tell me what your feeling…" Olga ordered him sternly and Naruto blinked for a moment before then reaching up to rub at his chin.

"I suppose that I feel… empty…" Naruto finally replied and saw the annoyed look on Olga's face. "No, not like I usually do. I mean… that I genuinely wish, I could feel something but still can't." Naruto tried to say and then gained a hopelessly lost expression on his face, Olga sighing and shaking her head when she saw the look.

"Alright, I understand, no need for you to hurt yourself trying to explain it to someone who can't understand what it's like to not have emotions." Olga stated while walking over to the bed and lying down, Naruto blinking and then frowning to himself as he started to prepare for bed himself. _'Maybe, but I do have emotions, but my mind blocks them out because of my trauma from back then. So I wouldn't have to feel the pain of guilt or sorrow or anger that it caused, my mind blocked all my emotions to spare me the emotional pain it would've caused.'_ Naruto thought to himself and then shook his head while going back to what he was doing…

(Later…)

Otacon was led through Mother-Base, two women in strange armor pushing him through the place with unreal strength. _'How'd they find me?'_ The man wondered before finding himself tossed into an office. Looking back to the women, Otacon watched as they merely turned around, walked out of the room, and then closed the door silently. Pushing himself up to his feet, the man then widened his eyes upon seeing Null sitting behind a desk. "Greeting doctor Emmerich… I've been expecting you." Naruto noted while turning to look at him with his lone eye, the dark haired man still staring at him in surprise.

"N-Null? Is that really you?" Otacon questioned and Naruto shifted several papers from the desk before putting them off to the side.

"Affirmative." Naruto replied with a slight nod and the scientist looked around the office, trying to spot something that could help him. "Please doctor, sit down." The blond haired man urged while motioning to a chair and Otacon nervously chuckled before doing so.

"Uh, why am I here?" The man questioned and Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out two sticks of pocky.

"Want some?" The blond questioned and Otacon slowly shook his head to the negative. "Fine then." He then said while chewing on one of the sticks of candy and considered how to go about this. "I take it that you're worried about Snake." Naruto noted and Otacon slowly nodded his head, clearly afraid. "Then don't, he's fine and currently under the care of our doctors." Naruto then stated and saw a look cross Otacon's face.

"What do you mean? I know Snake has been getting slower and weaker lately… but how could you do anything? I've been talking with some of the best doctors in the world and they haven't been able to find a way to help Snake." Otacon questioned of the blond haired man, Naruto humming lightly as he chewed on his pocky.

"In all honesty Otacon, his current condition cannot be reversed. However, we can prevent it from spreading any further. Besides that, with the System up and running the Patriots will see to it that Snake doesn't survive… he's become a rogue weapon, and they can't allow that." Naruto started to explain and saw a look of hope on Otacon's face, as the man desperately wanted to help his friend.

"Are you sure you can really save Snake?" Otacon questioned while leaning forward and Naruto silently nodded his head.

"Indeed. The disease he's suffering from was implanted into his DNA when he was first engineered as a failsafe on the off chance he was captured or became obsolete. As such it stands to reason that there would be a way to prevent it. This cure, is simply replacing his damaged or altered genes with those of the unaltered Big-Boss via Gene-Therapy. As I said however, while he won't regain his lost youth, he will stop aging rapidly." Naruto replied casually while finishing his pocky and lasing his fingers together on his desk. Frowning deeply Otacon slowly nodded his head, seeing how that might work, but then looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"I see, but where did you get Big-Boss' DNA in the first place to try such a thing?" Otacon questioned of the blond haired man, Naruto frowning while narrowing his sole eye onto the doctor.

"That is none of your concern." Naruto stated and Otacon looked away and then turned back to the blond at a soft sigh. "What is of your concern is that one of the many doctors you meet was an agent of mine who has sent us information that FOXDIE has started to mutate. So, in order to prevent a catastrophe from occurring will be replacing Snake's blood, disposing of that with FOXDIE in it, and until we have a large enough supply of real blood, we will be providing Snake with the "White Blood" once used by Raiden." Naruto then explained with a roll of his right wrist and Otacon leaned forward.

"Now that's going too far! I admit, saving lives is a priority, especially saving Snake's life, but you can't just go around altering him like this! And who are you going to find with a match to Snake for a blood transfusion in the first place?" Otacon demanded of Naruto and he rolled his eye once more before leaning back in his seat.

"Snake's brother." Naruto replied casually and Otacon frowned.

"Who? Liquid is dead, as is Solidus… and last I checked Snake didn't have any other "Brothers" besides them." Otacon noted while looking to the blond haired man who hummed lightly while cracking his neck.

"Vapor-Snake. The fourth clone and final son of Big-Boss, a subordinate of mine in this new Outer-Heaven…" Naruto replied and watched as a look of shock crossed over Otacon's face as he leaned back and into his chair. "Regardless of the moral or even ethical implications of these alterations, FOXDIE above all else must be removed. That is non-negotiable, and the Gene-Therapy to remove Snake's Illness is already underway." Naruto then noted while leaning back and cupping one hand over his closed fist, a rather bored look across his face while Otacon shook his head.

"Null… what do you want from us?" Otacon questioned and a hardened look crossed over the blond haired man's features as he leaned forward.

"I need you and Snake to help me take down both The Patriots and Liquid." Naruto replied in a serious tone, Otacon looking at him in a mix of shock and surprise before frowning deeply.

"How can you be so casual about that… do you even know where Liquid is? He went off the radar months ago after some incident in South-America." Otacon questioned of the blond haired man, ignoring the practically unimaginable task of trying to take down the Patriots for the moment.

"No… but when I do find him, I want you and Snake as a part of my Outer-Heaven to take down his "Outer-Haven"." Naruto replied with a wave of his hand and Otacon leaned back with a frown. "Think about it, as a PMC we have access to both money and resources that you wouldn't have on your own. Not only that but we can supply Snake with medicine, weapons, equipment, or whatever else you both require to finish the mission and take down Liquid once and for all." Naruto reminded and Otacon had to nod his head in agreement with the blond haired man. The Private Sector was good for not having to take orders, but it also made it harder and harder to get up to par goods.

"I… I see. But I'll have to take to Snake about this… when do you think can I talk to him?" Otacon questioned of the blond haired man and Naruto leaned back into his seat with a rather dull look on his face.

"I figured you would require as much. Snake will be available within a few hours, however I should mention that he will be required for further Gene-Therapy sessions for at least a month to ensure that the disease is fully removed." Naruto replied and Otacon nodded his head before looking over his shoulder, then gaping and Vapor walked into the room with a grumble.

"Snake?" Otacon questioned with a surprised look and tone, Vapor blinking for a moment before letting out a grunt.

"No, names Vapor." The brown haired man replied while Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"As I mentioned Doctor Emmerich, Vapor here is the forth and final copy of Big-Boss." Naruto reminded with a slight frown on his lips and Otacon blinked before turning back to face the blond haired man.

"R-Right, sorry but I've never seen a clone that looked almost exactly like Snake… if it wasn't for the age difference…" Otacon mumbled out and Naruto nodded his head before motioning for Vapor to tell him what he came for.

"Snake's Gene-Therapy session just ended boss." Vapor reported and Naruto hummed for a moment before leaning back in his seat and clicking his tongue.

"Good, then could you take Doctor Emmerich here down to see him?" Naruto questioned and Vapor nodded his head before looking to Otacon, the man quickly rising back up to his feet. "Excellent, then our meeting is concluded, have a nice day Doctor-Emmerich." Naruto said with a nod as Otacon nodded his head then followed behind Vapor out of the room and then down through Mother-Base to meet with Snake. Getting up, Naruto then folded his arms behind his back while activating his radio, sending a message to The Major to have the men gather in the "Mech-Hangar"… it was time for Snake and Otacon to see just what he had to offer…

Feeling Olga's presence at his side soon after, the blond looked to the woman and raised a brow seeing her wearing her armor. "I thought you hated wearing that…" The blond noted and Olga rolled her eyes then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I prefer my BDU, however this is practically my uniform when I am on duty… and Doctor Madnar makes a surprisingly good babysitter…" Olga replied with no small amount of confusion, Naruto rolling his eyes at the last bit.

"He raised a daughter himself, and is Russian like you, I'm not surprised you left Sunny with him." Naruto noted aloud and Olga rolled her eyes before looking to Naruto as he walked down a hall and through the Command-Center. Eventually coming to the R&D strut where Snake was, Naruto walked with Olga into one of the newer sections of the strut. Spotting the doorway to where Snake was, the blond walked over to it. Watching the door slide open and Snake, Otacon, and Vapor walk out, Naruto then walked over to them. "So have you two come to a decision?" Naruto questioned of the two men while Vapor walked over to stand at hi side, Snake glaring at a smirking Olga.

"Great, the Lady Ninja is her…" He grumbled out loud and Olga rolled her eyes.

"As interesting as that is…" Naruto noted sarcastically before giving a look to both men and tilted his head to one side. "Have you decided if you wish to join my PMC to take down our mutual enemies or not?" The blond questioned with a raised brow and Snake grunted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"From what Otacon explained, you guys are pretty much rewriting my DNA to keep me from aging further right?" Snake questioned with a deep scowl on his face and Naruto shook his head.

"Negative, we are repairing the damage by replacing the infected genes with those from an unaltered source of Big-Boss' DNA." Naruto replied and Snake grunted feeling that wasn't much better…

"C'mon Snake, you could get weapons and equipment, think about how much easier it'd be for us, besides, these people aren't with any country or government, we'd still be more or less free." Otacon reminded and Snake considered that for a moment before grunting once more.

"Fine… but I heard your also replacing my blood?" Snake questioned while Naruto started walking away, the brown haired man grumbling as the group followed behind the blond.

"In order to remove your Nano-Machines as well as FOXDIE, such a thing is required. Upon the destruction of your Nano-machines, Solid-Snake will be as good as dead in the eyes of The Patriots. Thus freeing you and allowing you to more easily move around compared to if they were looking for you." Naruto replied in explanation and Snake frowned before nodding his head, seeing how that would be useful to him for more than merely hunting Liquid. "Now then, allow me to show you just what kind of organization and support will be backing you now Snake…" Naruto then urged while walking towards the Hangar-Strut, Snake raising a brow before following when he saw the amused look on Vapor's face.

'_Something tells me I'm going to be really surprised… and more than a little glad I won't have to actually destroy __**this**__ Outer-Heaven like the last batch…'_ Snake inwardly decided as the group made their way through the, enormous in Snake's own opinion, Mother-Base. Soon coming into an especially massive section of the Hangar Snake felt his eyes widen, Otacon plainly gaping in shock, at the sight that awaited them. Several Metal-Gears namely REX, RAY, JACKAL, ZEKE, and RAPTOR all stood tall, the AI-Weapons in front of them, tanks and other vehicles at the sides, and what looked to be an entire army of men and women stationed in front of them.

Slowly walking forward, Snake couldn't help a shiver while Otacon blinked. "REX?" Otacon demanded in shock at seeing the smaller and less dangerous version of his creation standing at the side of ZEKE.

"Well, this is certainly one army I wouldn't want to fight…" Snake noted mostly because of the Metal-Gears, and then mentally groaned upon seeing The Major and her GAMA-Unit. _'Great, even more Ninja…'_ The brown haired man thought to himself while Naruto turned from looking at his amassed army and faced both Snake and Otacon.

"Gentlemen, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the ranks of… Outer-Heaven."

TBC…


End file.
